Stardust Revolution
by Count Morningstar
Summary: After being saved by a mysterious prince years ago and surviving life in an orphanage down in the Commons, Utena Tenjou begins attending the prestigious Ohtori Academy. On her first day, Utena meets the mysterious Anthy Himemiya and becomes involved in a struggle to reach Aerial Fortress Seibal and gain the power to revolutionize the world. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Ohtori Academy

**Introduction:** I ended up getting in a car accident back in April. Thankfully nobody was hurt, though my car eventually had to be totaled and replaced. I know this might be a weirdly serious and personal thing to bring up at the start of a fanfic, but the reason I'm telling everyone about this accident is partly to explain the genesis behind this rather odd crossover, and partly to explain to any of my regular readers who might be seeing this why my other current stories have been dead for the past month.

Anyway, at the time of the accident I was already burnt out from my job. I had just finished working six straight days of eight to eight and a half hour shift, which included an insanely busy weekend. Plus my bosses were on edge for much of that period because of an impending visit from the corporate office, and that of course put something of a strain on all the other employees. So it kind of goes without saying that I had a total breakdown when I finally got home after the accident. My body was wracked with anxiety tremors that whole and into the next morning; it was not pretty.

I was actually also supposed to work the day following the accident too, but there was no way that was going to happen, so I called in sick. That afternoon, I don't recall what led me to the decision exactly, but I decided to start watching the _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ anime again (which I had on disc). I was reminded of how good the series really was, and around the time I had finished watching the first few episodes I decided that I wanted to do an Utena fanfic of some kind. It took me a few days to decide what sort of story I wanted to do, but eventually (as is typical of me) I latched onto the very first idea that came to mind.

A couple of days before the accident I had finished reading the _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ manga, which I traditionally read every year in April. After reading the manga, I found myself wanting to do another 5D's fanfic of some kind. Well, then the accident happened, and the following day as I was watching the first episode of the Utena anime series, I strange thought came to my mind. I thought, "What if the Castle of Eternity was replaced by Aerial Fortress Seibal (from the 5D's manga)?" The thought stuck with me, and eventually after I managed to figure out a few details, this story started to come into being.

So, I hope you'll all forgive the rather long-winded introduction I just did and take a look at this weird mash-up of the 5D's manga and the story of _Revolutionary Girl Utena_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ohtori Academy

It was mid morning as Utena Tenjou finally rose from her chair near the back of the classroom and stretched. The orientation for the transfer students to her new school had gone on forever. Utena had spent most of the lecture looking out the classroom window at the magnificent skyline of Neo Domino. A part of her still couldn't believe that an orphan girl from the slums of the Commons had made it into one of the most prestigious schools in the Tops, but there she was. With the orientation lecture finally done and her next class not for several minutes, Utena decided that she needed to go out and stretch her legs for a bit.

As Utena entered the hallway, she realized that she had forgotten just where in the school's main building she was. She pulled out the little map of the ground she had been given at the start of orientation to try and figure out her location.

"Hey there," a voice spoke, getting the pinkette's attention.

Utena looked up from her map, and standing before her was a girl wearing the standard white, mint-green and red sailor uniform worn by the academy's female students. The girl had light-brown hair tied up into a ponytail and a rather large forehead. Looking at her, Utena couldn't help but briefly compare the girl's head to an onion.

"You're new here, right?" the girl spoke. "I saw you going to the orientation lecture earlier. I'm Wakaba Shinohara."

"Utena Tenjou," the pinkette replied as she folded her map back up and put it into her pocket.

"So, you enjoying Ohtori academy so far?"

"Well I haven't made up my mind one way or another, but I'm sure I'll get to enjoy it with cute girls like you here."

Wakaba chuckled and waved hand at her. "Oh stop! You're making me blush."

Utena chuckled back. "Anyway, I don't really know my way around this place yet, so I am a little lost. Think you could show me around?"

"Of course!" Wakaba gleefully replied as she took hold of Utena's arm. "I'll give you the grand tour!"

As Wakaba guided Utena down the hall, it occurred to her that the onion-headed girl was under the mistaken impression that she was a boy. Of course that was more or less the look the pinkette had been going for. She had cut her pink hair short and was wearing a black and white uniform with long pant and a black policeman-style hat to complete the look. For the time being at least, Utena decided to let Wakaba think that she was a boy. She didn't want to risk losing a very willing and friendly tour guide.

In a few moments, Wakaba and Utena had left the academy's main building and on the sprawling grounds of the campus. Ohtori Academy was located on one of the largest sections of the Tops, and almost seemed like a totally separate city from the rest of Neo Domino. During the next ten minutes as the two walked the ground, Wakaba pointed out all of the major buildings to Utena, telling the pinkette what each one of them was. During the tour, a single building stood out to Utena the most.

The building was a tall ivory white four-sided spire that was flat on top. It was taller than any other structure on campus except for the tower housing the chairman's office. Because of this, Utena couldn't see what was on the very top. The thing about the spire that had caught Utena's attention though was that there was a seemingly endless stream of red flower petals drifting from the spire's top in the breeze.

"Hey Wakaba? What's on top of that big building over there?"

It took Wakaba a moment to realize what the pinkette was talking about. "Oh! That's the campus rose garden. I'm afraid we can't go up there though. Only the members of the student council are allowed up there."

"I see… too bad."

"But don't worry. There are plenty of other great places here on campus. C'mon! Let me show you the gym."

In another few moments Utena and Wakaba had arrived at the large round white building that Wakaba identified as the school's gym. From the outside, the place looked almost like some sort of Roman Coliseum. Draped over one side of the building above the doors was a large colorful banner showing the picture of a regal-looking young woman with long orange hair that went half way down her back and was curled in the front. In the picture, the redhead had on what looked like a military dress uniform with a red and black shirt and long cream-colored slacks. What Utena noted most about the woman's picture though was that she was holding a fencing foil in her right hand and had a duel disk attached to her left arm.

"Who's the girl on that banner up there?" Utena asked.

"That's Juri Arisugawa, a member of the student council and the captain of the fencing team," Wakaba answered. "She's also a champion duelist who's won several local tournaments in the city. People here call her the Prince of Ohtori Academy."

"I see…" Utena replied with interest. As a duelist herself, the pinkette couldn't help but be curious about how good Juri truly was.

"Right now Juri's away competing in a duel tournament in another city," Wakaba continued. "That banner up there is an ad for when it's on. Maybe you and I can watch the tournament together when it comes on, huh?"

"Ah! This is the sort of thing I like to see on a beautiful day like this," a voice interrupted.

Utena and Wakaba both turned around, and standing before them was a man with pale skin and long silver hair. His hands were neatly folded behind his back, and he was dressed all in black except for a distinctive white collar. Both girls recognized this man instantly as a member of the academy's board of directors and the campus spiritual advisor, Father Rex Goodwin.

"It warms my heart to see you young people out enjoying yourselves," Rex spoke. "Take care not to let the time get away from you though. Classes will be resuming in a few minutes."

"Don't worry Father Goodwin. We'll be back to class on time," Wakaba assured him. "I was just showing Utena here around."

Utena removed her arm from Wakaba's loose grasp and walked towards Rex. "Father Goodwin, I'd like to thank you personally for approving my application to this academy."

"Think nothing of it, my child. I'm sure this academy is like a heaven on earth compared to where you were before down in the Commons."

Wakaba blinked in surprise. "You're… you're from the Commons?"

"More or less," Utena confirmed. "Actually, I lived in the Tops a long time ago before my parents died. I had only distant relatives who wanted nothing to do with me, so they dumped me in an orphanage down in the Commons like a piece of trash."

"My condolences for the hard life you must have lived," Rex told her. "It always saddens me to hear when a child like you is treated so callously by their own blood. But alas, such attitudes are common among the people of the Tops. It is one of the many problems with the society of this city."

Before Utena could utter a response, Wakaba suddenly squealed and grabbed onto her arm again, nearly tackling the pinkette to the ground. "Wow Utena! And just when I thought you couldn't be any cooler! I knew there was something edgy about you, but I had no idea that's what it was!"

"That's not a reaction I get from people in the Tops when they hear where I'm from," Utena noted.

Rex chuckled. "I believe you'll find that Ms. Wakaba's reaction to be a common one here at this school, Ms. Utena. Ohtori Academy is the one place in this city where the division between the Tops and the Commons does not exist. We accept any child, no matter where in the city they're from. It is the hope of both our school's chairman and myself that the students of this school will go on to one day forever erase this city's class division and unite its people as one." At that moment, the sound of a church bell was heard across the campus. "Ah! That would be the 1:00 bell, which means classes will be resuming soon. I suggest you both get going, lest you be late. I have duties I must attend to as well. Good day to you both."

With that, Rex began walking towards the direction the bell had sounded from. Utena and Wakaba meanwhile were about to head back to the academy's main building when something caught Utena's eye. Walking by in the distance in another direction was a young and very handsome-looking man with long red hair, wearing a dress uniform of black and gold. Utena recognized the young man in and instant and ran to follow him.

"Utena! What're you doing?" Wakaba called after her. "Classes are about to start back up!" Utena ignored Wakaba and kept on running. As the pinkette kept running, a thought suddenly occurred to Wakaba. "Wait, did Father Goodwin call you 'Ms. Utena' earlier?"

* * *

Utena kept the red-haired young man in her sights as she cut across the grassy field to get to him. A part of her had been hoping that she'd eventually run into this person from her past by coming to the academy, because she had a few things to say to him. Now that Utena had found him, she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip past her. Utena followed the young man into a remote corner of the campus surrounded on all sides by buildings. The redhead was heading for an old broken down greenhouse in the center of the area.

Just as the redhead was about to enter the greenhouse, Utena stopped and called out to him. "Touga Kiryuu!"

Upon hearing his name, the redhead stopped and turned around to face her; his eyes widening in surprise when he recognized her. "Utena? Is that really you?"

"You and I have had something to settle for years now," Utena told him as she composed herself.

Touga merely smiled and began to walk towards her. "What's with that look? If you and I had never met, I might've mistaken you for a boy."

"After you and I parted… I decided that I wasn't going to wait around for a prince to swoop in and rescue me. Instead I made it my goal to become my own prince."

"I see," Touga responded before suddenly pulling her close. "Well if you ask me, I'd say the look of a princess suits you far better."

Just as Touga was about to move in and kiss her, Utena quickly and forcefully pushed him away, knocking her own hat off in the process. She then slapped Touga hard in the face.

"You have no right to lay a hand on me like that!" Utena shouted; her blue eyes filled with rage. "Not after the way you abandoned me all those years ago!"

Touga looked at her calmly and held his reddening cheek. "Fair enough. Tell me something though, did you come to this academy hoping to find me?"

"…To be honest, a part of me did hope that I might meet you here at this academy. Ohtori is a prestigious school after all, and with the nice family you ended up with, it seemed likely they'd have you attending a school like this."

"Actually, my situation with that family was… less than ideal," Touga revealed. Utena couldn't help but notice a certain dark look in his eyes when the subject of his adopted family came up. "But Father Goodwin rescued me from them and enrolled me in this academy to give me a better future. The fact is I owe everything to him, especially now that his actions have somehow led me back to you."

"Don't get the wrong idea. A part of me did hope that you'd be here, but I came to this academy for an entirely different reason."

"And what reason was that?"

Utena then held up her left hand, showing him a silver signet ring emblazoned with the symbol of a pink rose. "This ring has the same seal as this academy. I came here hoping to find some clues about it."

"Just where did you get that ring?" Touga asked, sounding somewhat alarmed.

"That's not any of your business. Why, do you know something about this ring?"

Touga looked away from her. "I may not have the right to say this to you, given how you feel about me. But let me give you some advice for old time's sake. Throw away that ring and leave this academy. If you don't, you'll end up in a world you wouldn't want to be a part of. That ring invites its own form of dangers, and it'd hurt me to see you swept up in them."

"Just what is it you know, Touga?"

Touga walked up to her again and looked her straight in the eye. "I still say the look of a princess suits you better."

With that, Touga walked past Utena and headed out of the clearing. As soon as Utena composed herself again, she picked her hat up off the ground and put it back on. Utena left that square with the abandoned greenhouse and suddenly found she didn't know where she was. She had been so focused on chasing down Touga that she hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going, and she hadn't remembered what way she had taken into the square. Unfortunately Wakaba's tour hadn't covered that part of the campus since it was off the beaten path.

As Utena tried her best to find her way back to the main building, she ended up under the shadow of a large building that practically blocked out the sun. At this point the pinkette decided to stop and try and get her bearings, and as she looked around she noticed that the building who's shadow she was under had a metal door with a strange knob on it. Letter her curiosity get the better of her, Utena decided to investigate the door a little closer. The knob was an ornate metal handle over a circular screen showing the rose crest. Utena tried pulling on the handle to open the door using her left hand, only to find it locked.

Suddenly the screen under the handle projected a wide flat beam of red light that swept over Utena's hand to scan it. As soon as the beam went over Utena's ring, the door beeped and the crest on the screen turned green. Utena tried pulling on the door again and this time it opened. The fact that she had been able to get the door open made Utena even more curious. She went in to find what appeared to be an elevator on the other side.

The door then slammed shut behind Utena, startling her a bit. Rather than trying to get out of the elevator though, Utena decided to see where it led. Utena pressed the button to go up and waited as the car slowly ascended. After about a minute or so the elevator finally came to a stop with a ding, and a pair of hidden doors on the other side of the car slid open. Utena emerged from the car and was amazed to find a sea of red roses spreading out before her.

It quickly occurred to Utena that had somehow made it up to the campus rose garden, but she knew that should've been impossible since only members of the student council were allowed up there. As she tried to figure out how she might've been able to get up there, she recalled how the door's handle had scanned her hand and thought that perhaps her ring acted as some sort of key. Utena decided to put aside the question of how she got up to the garden though and began to walk down the path through the roses to look around. Growing up in the Commons she had never seen a rose garden before, and she didn't want to waist the opportunity.

Eventually Utena made it to the far corner of the garden and wound up standing near the very edge. From there, Utena could not only see all across the campus, but across the city's entire skyline, all the way to it's furthest edge. Utena had never seen such a view before. It was as though she was at the very top of the world itself. As Utena gazed out across the city, she couldn't help but wonder briefly what lay beyond its edge. The world out beyond Neo Domino was almost totally unknown to her.

"I do hope you're not planning to jump off," a voice spoke, stirring Utena from her thoughts.

Utena turned around, and standing a few feet away was an exotic-looking young woman with caramel skin, long straight purple hair that went half way down her back, and striking emerald eyes. She had on the standard Ohotori Academy girls' uniform, except for the standard issue shoes and stockings that went with it. Her feet were totally bare. In her right hand, the girl held an elegantly styled gold-colored watering can.

"Oh. I was just admiring the view," Utena told the girl.

"It is breathtaking, isn't it?" the girl agreed as she began watering some of the roses.

"Um… are you a member of the student council?"

"I am the Rose Bride," the girl answered as she continued her watering.

Utena raised an eyebrow. "So… does that mean you're this garden's caretaker?"

"Among other things."

"Anthy! What the hell are you doing?" a voice suddenly cut in.

Storming up to the two was a tall young man with long wavy green hair. He had on a military-style dress uniform, consisting of a black shirt with red cuffs and long white slacks. The young man had what appeared to be a katana hanging from his waist.

"I don't recall ever giving you permission to talk to strangers, Anthy," the young man told the girl.

"My apologies Saionji, sir," Anthy responded.

"I don't want to hear it!" Saionji shot back as he knocked Anthy to the ground with the side of his fist.

"Hey!" Utena called as she quickly ran up and placed herself between the two. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you don't have any right to knock around your girlfriend like that!"

Saionji raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? That girl is the Rose Bride. And as the one to whom she's engaged to, I can do with her however I please. Furthermore, who are you and how did you get up here? The only ones allowed in this garden are the members of the student council and the Rose Bride."

"My ring would seem to suggest otherwise," Utena told him as she held up her hand to display her seal ring.

Saionji's eyes went wide with surprise. "What the… you're a turbo duelist?"

"A what?" Utena responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait a minute… you're one of those new transfer students they brought up from the Commons! How a common sewer rat like you got ahold of a seal ring is beyond me. Well… I suppose that doesn't matter. I am Kyouichi Saionji, vice president of the student council and head of the student self-disciplinary board! As such, I order you out of this garden!"

"I don't give a damn about your authority! Especially not after that sewer rat comment you just made about me! And here I thought I was free of elitist bastards like you at this school!" Utena then turned her attention to Anthy, who had since gotten back up and went back to watering her roses. "Anthy, wasn't it? Let's you and me get out of here. I don't know what this Saionji guy has on you, but you don't have to keep taking his abuse."

"Leave her alone!" Saionji ordered Utena as he pushed her aside.

Saionji then grabbed Anthy's arm and pulled her close to him. Anthy had gone as limp as a ragdoll, and her face bore an expression of indifference and resignation. The sight caused the anger Utena had formed towards Saionji to burn even brighter.

"As I told you, she is the Rose Bride! I can do with her as I wish!" Saionji repeated. "Isn't that right, Anthy?"

"That is correct," Anthy stated lifelessly. "I belong to Lord Saionji, and he may use me in whatever way he wants."

"There! You heard it straight from Anthy's own mouth, sewer rat. Now get lost!"

"If you think I'm just going to stand by and let you abuse that girl, you're crazy!"

Saionji smirked. "Well then… if you have that big of a problem with the way I treat my belongings, then let's settle this with a turbo duel. You have a ring, which means you're qualified to take part in the game."

"Duel you? Sorry, but while I have my deck with me, I left my duel disk back at the dorm. And from the looks of it, you don't have a duel disk either."

Saijonji let out a hard laugh as he pushed Anthy to the ground again. "Oh my! You're priceless! You have a ring, and yet you don't know the first thing about how all this works! The duel we'd be playing would not be an ordinary one, and it wouldn't be played here. There's a special arena where this duel would take place."

"Then let's go there!" Utena told him. "I'm not afraid of taking you on, even if you have some sort of special rules for this duel!"

"Anthy, let's escort this sewer rat to the arena."

Anthy got back to her feet and nodded. "As you wish, sir."

As Anthy headed towards the elevator, Saionji shot Utena an arrogant grin. "You're about to be taught a lesson in more ways than one, sewer rat. I'm really going to enjoy this."

* * *

Utena ended up following Saionji and Anthy to the administration building where the chairman's tower was. Once inside, the three went straight past the administration desk and down a staircase that led to a dim hallway that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The ceiling tiles were all either stained or missing, and the few lights that were working were flickering as if they might burn out at any moment. Utena found it odd that part of such a well-kept building could end up becoming so dilapidated. In moments the three reached the end of the corridor to find a pair of rusted metal doors similar to the elevator door to the rose garden.

Suddenly Anthy pulled ahead of the other two and went down an adjoining corridor to the left of the doors. By the time Utena and Saionji had reached the doors, the purple-haired girl had vanished from sight.

"Where'd she go?" Utena asked.

"You needn't worry about her," Saionji told the pinkette as he grasped the handle of the left door. "The Rose Bride will be waiting for us up in the arena. You should be worrying more about yourself though. This duel will be unlike anything you've fought before."

With that, Saionji opened the metal door he had picked and went inside. Utena grasped the handle of the remaining door, and just like the handle of the rose garden door there was a screen that scanned her ring. The door unlocked when the scan was complete and Utena went inside. Beyond the door was a very large elevator car with yellow walls. As soon as Utena was inside, the doors shut and the elevator car began going up at a diagonal angle.

As the elevator began to rise, a dramatic piece of choral rock music began to play over the elevator's speaker. Soon after, wide flat beams of red light began to project from the walls of the elevator car and scanned Utena from all angles. After a few moments the beams stopped, and a few seconds later Utena could hear loud mechanical noises coming from outside of the walls of the car. Eventually the noises stopped and, and soon after the elevator's ascent came to a halt. Suddenly a long rectangular trapdoor opened up in front of Utena.

Rising out of this trapdoor was a pink motorcycle with white stripes and a front end styled to look like the head of a dragon, with a pair of blue headlights serving as the eyes. A pair of large fins styled to look like feathered wings decorated the motorcycle's rear end. As Utena investigated the vehicle, she found that it wasn't an ordinary motorcycle. On the sides were large panels almost like shields that housed handles that Utena deduced were used for steering. Meanwhile in the place where the handlebars of a motorcycle were supposed to be was a panel resembling a duel disk tray.

Utena found a pink helmet with a white stripe down the middle and a blue visor on the vehicle's seat. Suddenly the far wall of the elevator car opened up to the outside. It seemed to Utena that she was supposed to ride the motorcycle out of the car, a daunting task considering she had never ridden such a vehicle before. There didn't seem to be any other choice though, so Utena replaced her hat with the provided helmet and mounded the vehicle. As Utena tried to figure out how the start the vehicle up, she discovered that part of the gear she was supposed to wear on her left arm had a deck holder, and it occurred to her that she was supposed to put her deck in it.

It was then that Utena wondered if she was expected to duel while riding that motorcycle. The idea of dueling in such a way seemed absurd, but then there were many things about her current situation that were strange. Utena knew that she had come too far to back out though, so once she inserted her deck into the holder, she figured out how to start up the motorcycle and drove out slowly. The tomboyish pinkette emerged from the car onto a circular racetrack around another field of roses. Standing in the middle of this field on a circular stone platform was Anthy, wearing a gold crown in her hair, which seemed to have grown longer, and clad in a red and gold dress with green tassels decorating the shoulders.

As Utena drove out onto the track, she glanced up at the sky and noticed something even more unbelievable. Hovering in the sky high above the track was a large object almost resembling the underside of a top, covered with what looked like ruined buildings.

"What the hell is going on here?" a confused and amazed Utena asked.

"Getting cold feet are we?" Saionji's voice called from behind.

As Utena looked back, Saionji pulled up next to her on the back of a black and green motorcycle not unlike her own. The front of the vehicle was decorated with a golden Oni mask, with the headlights set in the eyes. Saionji had on a green helmet with a yellow visor and a pair of small black horns on the top.

"Just what the hell is all this?" Utena asked. "What's that thing up in the sky?"

Saionji looked up at the floating object above the track and chuckled. "Fascinating, isn't it? They call it Aerial Fortress Seibal. It's actually been floating above the site of Ohtori Academy for years, but it can only be seen from this spot. They say that within that fortress lies something eternal. The power of to revolutionize the world, held by the sleeping Ultimate God."

"Okay… well what's with these motorcycles then? I thought you and I were going to duel!"

"You really don't understand anything about what's going on, do you?" Saionji asked as he let out another deep laugh. "These aren't mere motorcycles we're riding. They're called D-Wheels! They combine duel disk technology with motorcycles, allowing the game of Duel Monsters to evolve into a high-octane sport. Duels fought using these machines are called turbo duels."

"You mean we're actually supposed to duel while driving these things? That's insane!"

"That is the only way the duels in this game can be done. You see duels like these were played thousands of years ago on horseback. Back then they were called riding duels, and were part of a sacred ritual. But of course we've sense modernized the tradition."

"And just what is the point of these 'rituals' you're talking about?"

"Why… to reach Seibal of course. Now then, are we going to do this? Or are you going to scurry away with your tail between your legs like the rat you are?"

Utena looked ahead and revved the engine of her D-Wheel. "There's no way in hell I'm backing down."

Saionji smirked and turned his head towards the field. "Anthy! Prepare to start the duel!"

Anthy nodded and raised her right hand in the air.

"When Anthy gives the signal, we take off down the track," Saionji told Utena. "The first one to take the first corner also takes the first turn. The rest of it works like a normal duel. The one to take their opponent's life points down to zero wins. Understood?"

Utena nodded. Anthy swung her hand down and both riders took off down the track. It at first seemed like Saionji would take the first curve, but at the last second Utena accelerated and managed to take the corner from him. Saionji was infuriated that he had lost the first turn.

Meanwhile, Utena drew her first card. "I summon Junk Blader in Attack Mode!"

Materializing in the air next to Utena's D-Wheel was a warrior clad completely in purple armor and wearing a tattered black cape cape. In his left hand he carried a red and black sword with a large triangular blade.

"For my next move, I equip Junk Blader with the Spell card, Rusted Blade – Rust Edge!" Utena announced. "This raises Junk Blader's ATK from 1800 to 2600!"

The sword in Junk Blader's hand flashed and transformed. The new blade was little large than the original sword and was covered in years of rust.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

"A bold opening move," Saionji praised as he drew his first card. "However, such a defense can easily be removed! I activate the Spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! With this card's effect, I destroy your monster's sword and take its ATK points back to normal!"

A small twister of wind suddenly formed around Junk Blader's jagged sword and shattered it to pieces. As the twister faded though, a large piece of the rusted blade flew back and struck the front of Saionji's D-Wheel, causing the vehicle to swerve and wobble. As Saionji fell further behind Utena, his life points dropped to 3200.

"Not a smart move!" Utena declared. "When Rust Edge is destroyed, it inflicts 800 points of damage to my opponent!"

Saionji recovered and sped up. "A minor setback. I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Mode!"

Appearing on the track next to Saionji's D-Wheel was a scruffy-looking man with blond hair and a scar on his left cheek. He was clad in grey and gold armor, and a white cape with a red underside hung from his back. In each hand, the warrior carried a long sword.

"When Marauding Captain has been summoned normally, I can use his effect to summon a level four or lower monster from my hand!" Saionji announced. "I use this effect to summon the Tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!"

Materializing next to Marauding Captain was a short man with large round glasses and black hair in a style from feudal Japan. He had on a yellowish kimono with a sleeveless red jacket, and tied to his back was a large black cylindrical grenade. In his right hand, the short warrior carried a grey club-like weapon almost like a nightstick.

"I activate Jutte Fighter's effect and switch Junk Blader to Defense Mode!" Saionji announced.

The spectacled warrior three his club at Junk Blader, and it spun as it sailed through the air. The club struck Junk Blader in the head and knocked him onto his rear before returning to Jutte Fighter's waiting hand.

"And now I tune the level two Jutte Fighter into the level three Marauding Captain for a level five Synchro Summon!" Saionji announced.

Jutte Fighter's body flashed orange before changing into two rings made out of green light. The rings encircled Marauding Captain and transformed the other warrior into three white stars.

"The warrior of authority pursues his target to the ends of hell! No one can escape from the reach of his justice!" Saionji chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge on! Goyo Chaser!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track. The ray of light faded moments later to reveal a warrior with fiendish yellow eyes. Covering his face a white mask with red lines around the eyeholes and black helmet-like hair in a style similar to something from feudal Japan. The warrior had on a sleeveless dark-brown coat with large shoulder pads that had orange trim. Beneath the coat he had on a grey shirt with baggy sleeves, and a pair of brown elbow-high gloves covering his hands. The rest of the warrior's outfit consisted of a pair of baggy grey pants with brown thigh-high boots. In his hands, the masked warrior held a long black whip with a grey club-like weapon at one end and a grey weight with four blades on the side at the other end.

"I equip Goyo Chaser with the Spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush!" Saionji announced. "This card allows Goyo Chaser to inflict piercing damage when attacking a monster in Defense Mode! Goyo Chaser! Attack that commoner's monster! Arrest Whip!"

Goyo Chaser flung the end of his whip across the battlefield at Junk Blader. The club at the end of the whip struck Utena's monster in the chest and caused it to shatter into particles of gold light. The resulting shockwave from the attack caused Utena's D-Wheel to wobble and lose speed. At the same time, her life points dropped to 3100.

Saionji caught up to Utena and smirked as he drove alongside her. "Now I activate Goyo Chaser's effect! When Goyo Chaser has destroyed a monster, I can summon that monster to my side of the field in Defense Mode with its ATK cut in half!"

On cue, Junk Blader appeared next to Goyo Chaser with a flash of gold light. The captured monster was on his knees and had ropes tied around his arms and chest.

"Before I end my turn, I play the Spell card, Monster Reborn and bring Jutte Fighter back from the Graveyard!" Saionji announced. On cue, the spectacled warrior reappeared on the track. "I tune the level two Jutte Fighter into the level four Junk Blader for a level six Synchro Summon!"

Jutte Fighter flashed orange before once again turning into two rings made of green light. The rings encircled Junk Blader and transformed the captured warrior into four white stars.

"The beast of authority awakens to chew up the wicked! It pursues its prey to the ends of hell!" Saionji chanted. "Synchro Summon! Roar! Goyo Predator!"

The stars flashed and became of ray of light that shot down the track, fading to reveal a muscular humanoid creature with tan skin, orange-red eyes and a fanged mouth. Covering his face was a black mask with red lines and two sets of curved purple horns on the sides. The creature had a long grey beard, and shaggy grey fur covered his shoulders. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless green jacket over a short-sleeved black shirt decorated with red lines, along with long baggy blue pants and a long dark-red scarf. Hanging down the front of his waist was a long green breechcloth with a large gold sun-shape pattern decorating the front. Brownish-grey bandages were wrapped around the beast's wrists, and in his clawed right hand he held a grey club-like weapon that had a whip tipped at the end with a grey spike extending from the handle.

"I'll end my turn there. As you know, my Goyo Predator has an ATK score of 2400," Saionji announced. "And since I now control a second Earth attribute Synchro Monster, my Goyo Chaser's ATK rises from 1900 to 2200. This is the level of my power! A sewer rat from the Commons like you never stood a chance! If you were wise, you'd give up now."

"No way in hell!" Utena declared as she revved her engine and pulled ahead again. She then drew her next card. "I activate the Spell card, Foolish Burial and send a monster from my deck to the Graveyard! Next I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a short humanoid figure with a round off-white face with two beady eyes behind a pair of large round orange glasses. A long white scarf was wrapped around his neck, and atop his head was a large orange engineer's cap. His limbs and most of his torso seemed to be mechanical, and he had thick pieces of orange armor covering his chest, shoulders and wrists. A large grey engine was on the creature's back, and on his feet were a pair of thick metal orange boots that went up to his knees.

"When Junk Synchron has been normal summoned, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode with its effects negated!" Utena announced. "I use this effect to summon the monster I sent to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial, Junk Armor!"

Appearing next to Junk Synchron was a short knight clad in a bulky suit of grey and rust-brown armor. The knight's face was totally hidden by its helmet, except for a pair of round yellow eyes. The head of a large screw stuck out of the top of the knight's helmet.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Armor for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled a ripcord built into his chest armor, firing up the engine on his back and causing him to transform into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Armor and changed him into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the length of the track. In moments the light faded to reveal a tall knight clad in dark-grey armor covered in rust and made from machine parts. Covering his head was a helmet with a brass-colored visor that covered his face. Behind the visor glowed two round red eyes. On the sides of the knight's helmet were two sets of three copper-colored exhaust pipes, and decorating the top of the helmet was a large red plum. Hanging from the knight's back was a long tattered white cape with a red underside, and decorating the armor covering the knight's chest was a brass-colored star in the shape of a cross. Covering the knight's right forearm was a large dark-grey lance covered in rust. Meanwhile attached to the knight's left forearm was a large dark-grey shield decorated on the front with the same symbol as the armor on his chest.

"So you're a Synchro user too, eh?" Saionji observed. "You know they say that Synchro Monsters hold the key to obtaining the power to revolutionize the world. That's why we turbo duelists use them."

"As if I care!" Utena shot back. "I attack Goyo Chaser with Junk Knight! And when Junk Knight attacks a level five or higher Synchro Monster, his ATK doubles during the battle! Rocket Joust!"

Small rockets hidden in the base of Junk Knight's lance began to burn as he flew across the field towards his target. As Junk Knight came in range of Goyo Chaser, his ATK points doubled from 2400 to 4800. The end of the knight's lance pierced Goyo Chaser's chest and caused him to shatter into particles of gold light. The resulting shockwave from the attack caused Saionji to swerve and fall even further behind Utena as his life points plummeted to a mere 600.

"I end my turn!" Utena announced.

Saionji scowled. "It seems I've underestimated you. Well then, I guess there's no longer any point in holding back. Anthy! The sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

Suddenly a ray of red light shot from Anthy's body into the air. The beam curved downward and struck Saionji's deck. The top card of Saionji's deck began to glow with a crimson light.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Saionji called as he drew the glowing card from his deck. As he pulled the card, the sound of a sword being unsheathed rang across the field.

"What was that?" Utena asked. "What the hell did you just do, Saionji?"

Saionji chuckled. "As the one to whom the Rose Bride is engaged to, I'm able to call upon her power once per duel to draw a certain card from my deck. I'm going to activate that card now! I equip Goyo Predator with the Sword of Dios!"

Appearing in Goyo Predator's hand with a dazzling flash of gold light was a rapier with a bejeweled gold hand, decorated with a rose motif. Soon after the sword appeared, Goyo Predator roared and his body began to give off a rose-colored aura.

"The Sword of Dios can only be equipped to a level five or higher Synchro Monster, and the monster that wields it has its level reduced by three," Saionji explained. "At this moment I also equip Goyo Predator with the Spell card, Demotion to reduce his level again by two!"

"What's the point of turning your monster into a level one?" Utena asked.

"Because the lower the monster's level, the more power it can draw from the Sword of Dios!" Saionji explained. "When a monster wielding the sword does battle with a monster of a higher level, it gains 600 ATK times the difference between its own level and the monster it's fighting! I attack Junk Knight with Goyo Predator! And thanks to the sword and the difference in our monsters' levels, Goyo Predator's ATK rises to 4800!"

"I activate Junk Knight's effect!" Utena quickly announced as Goyo Predator charged in. "Once per turn, I can negate Junk Knight's destruction in battle by banishing a Junk monster from my Graveyard! I banish Junk Armor to protect Junk Knight from your monster's attack!"

As Goyo Predator came in range, Junk Knight raised his large shield blocked the thrust of his sword. Unfortunately, the clang of the blade against the shield still caused a shockwave that shook Utena's D-Wheel and caused her life points to plummet to a mere 700.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Saionji remarked. "Fine then. I'll end my turn there. You should realize by now though that there's no way you can dig yourself out of the grave you've fallen into. Because my Goyo Predator now wields the Sword of Dios, any high-level monster you summon will only be mowed down."

Utena had to admit that she was in a tight spot. Despite that, she found that she was actually enjoying herself. Never before had Utena fought a duel this intense. Utena also believed that she still had a way of winning. Her hopes all hinged on her next draw. Utena closed her eyes, took a breath, and pulled the next card from her deck.

Utena looked at the card she drew and smiled. "I activate Monster Reborn and summon Junk Synchron from the Graveyard!" On cue, Junk Synchron reappeared on the track with a flash of gold light. "I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!"

Junk Synchron pulled the cord of his chest armor and flashed orange before once more turning into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Knight and changed the warrior into eight white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a dazzling ray of light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In a matter of seconds the blinding light faded to reveal a silvery-white dragon with a pair of large magnificent wings. Its long head had a large three-pointed crest, and a single horn grew from the end of its snout. Embedded in the dragon's chest were two purple gems decorated with lines in the shape of wings. A pair of similarly marked purple gems adorned the dragon's shoulders.

With each flap of the dragon's wings, glittering particles of stardust rained down onto the field. The sudden appearance of the dragon caused the expression of indifference that had been on Anthy's face since the start of the duel to be replaced by a look of amazement. She walked closer to the edge of the platform she had been standing on to try and get a closer look at Utena's dragon. Meanwhile as soon as Stardust Spark Dragon appeared, Utena went through a sudden transformation. Long wavy pink hair suddenly spilled out from underneath her helmet and trailed behind her as she sped down the track. Meanwhile her long slacks had changed into a pair of revealing white shorts; meanwhile the shoulders of her shirt had become decorated with gold epilates.

A look of utter shock formed on Saionji's face. "What the… you have a Duel Dragon? How the hell did a commoner like you get a card like that?"

"I equip Stardust Spark Dragon with the Spell card I just drew, Phoenix Battle Wings!" Utena announced.

Suddenly Stardust Spark Dragon's magnificent wings became shrouded in blue flames.

"Now I activate the Spell card, Parallel Twister!" Utena announced. "This card lets me destroy another Spell card on the field!"

"I see. Planning to destroy the Sword of Dios with a card effect, eh?" Saionji assumed. "Well I'm afraid you're out of luck! Because the Sword of Dios can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"That's fine, because I'm using the effect of Parallel Twister on Phoenix Battle Wings!" Utena announced.

"What? But why destroy your own card?" Saionji asked.

"Because once per turn, I can negate the destruction of Phoenix Battle Wings!" Utena announced. "And when the destruction of Phonix Battle Wings has been negated, it doubles the current ATK of the monster it's equipped to!"

A twister suddenly formed on the track and came towards the large representation of Phoenix Battle Wings. Just as the twister was about to envelope the card, the card burned with a burst of red flames that burned the twister away to nothing. Stardust Spark Dragon's fiery wings burned brighter as his ATK doubled to 5000.

After a moment, Saionji let out another deep laugh. "Nice try, but that ATK boost just isn't enough! Because of the difference in our monsters' levels, the Sword of Dios will raise Goyo Predator's ATK to 6600 the moment you attack it!"

"Except Parallel Twister also allows me destroy a second card!" Utena announced. "And the card I choose to destroy is Phoenix Battle Wings!"

"But Phoenix Battle Wings can only protect itself once per turn!" Saionji pointed out.

"I activate Stardust Spark Dragon's effect!" Utena announced. "Once per turn, Stardust Spark Dragon can protect one card from being destroyed for the rest of that turn! I use this effect on Phoenix Battle Wings! Sonic Barrier!"

Another twister formed on the track and headed straight from Utena's Spell card. Stardust Spark Dragon let out a loud roar, and the card for Phoenix Battle Wings became surrounded by a transparent blue barrier. As soon as the twister hit the barrier, it broke apart into nothing.

"Whenever the destruction of Phoenix Battle Wings has been negated, it doubles the current ATK of the monster it's equipped to," Utena announced. "Which means the ATK of Stardust Spark Dragon is now at 10,000!"

A look of utter shock formed on Saionji's face as the dragon's wings began to burn as bright as the sun. "This is… impossible!"

"Stardust! Blow Goyo Predator away and end this!" Utena commanded. "Shooting Phoenix Assault!"

Stardust roared and flew towards Goyo Predator like a shooting star. The dragon collided into Saionji's monster and washed out the track in a blinding explosion. The blast knocked Saionji from his D-Wheel and dropped his life points to zero. In moments the light from the explosion ended, and with the duel at an end the sound of church bells began to ring through the air.

Utena pulled her D-Wheel up near to where Saionji fell and sighed as she dismounted and removed her helmet. "You okay? That seemed like a bad spill."

"I need neither your concern nor your pity, sewer rat," Saionji told her as he got back to his feet. At that moment, Anthy was walking up to the two. "Anthy! Go back to your platform! We're going to try this duel again."

Anthy merely looked at Saionji and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're not hurt, Saionji. It'd trouble me if one of my classmates had to go to the hospital."

Saionji was completely stunned by Anthy's reaction to him. He raised his hand towards her to try and respond, but the words seemed to get caught in is throat.

Anthy meanwhile ignored Saionji and went up to Utena, smiling as she took both the pinkette's hands in hers. "I congratulate you on your glorious victory, Lady Utena. I am Anthy Himemiya, the Rose Bride. As of now, you and I are engaged."

Utena blinked in surprise. "Uh… wait, what?"

* * *

From the top window of a high tower made of black stone overlooking the racetrack, Touga and Rex had been watching Utena's duel with Saionji from the beginning; each of them using a pair of opera glasses. Both of them smiled as if pleased with the duel's outcome.

"So the brutish Saionji has finally lost," Rex observed as he lowered his opera glasses. "It's for the best if you ask me."

"Indeed. Saionji is a decent duelist, but he could only go so far in this arena," Touga agreed. "In the end, he could never have reached Seibal. His defeat here was only a matter of time."

"And now we have a champion who may indeed be capable of reaching Seibal and obtaining the power to revolutionize the world. You never indicated that Ms. Utena had such talent. And she has a Duel Dragon on top of that."

Touga at last lowered his opera glasses. "I still would've preferred to keep Utena out of all this, but I guess it's too late now."

"You did try and warn her, my son. That was all you could do in the end."

"You're right of course. I knew though that warning her would do no good. There was no way she would've listened to me, given how things ended between us years ago. Plus Utena's always been rather defiant. That's actually one of the things I love about her."

"I hope you aren't going to do anything to interfere in these rituals to try and save Ms. Utena. Remember, my son, we are acting in the name of a greater good. If we are ever to obtain the power to change this world, sacrifices will eventually have to be made."

Touga turned to Rex and looked at him seriously. "Do not worry, Father Goodwin. I know what eventually must be done. But Utena will also likely have to duel me eventually too. So don't be surprised if I try to save her by taking the Rose Bride from her and obtaining the power to revolutionize the world myself."

Touga's response caused Rex to smirk. "Your confidence is well-deserved. But do you really think you can defeat Ms. Utena in a duel?"

"Of course. She may act like the valiant prince, but in the end she's still just a girl. In the end, she could never overcome my power. Just watch, Father Goodwin. In time I will have both the Rose Bride and Utena in my grasp."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone reading enjoyed the first installment of this weird story of mine. The main inspiration for this story came from the _Adolescence of Utena_ movie, which I like better than the anime series version, though it'll also incorporate certain elements of the anime series and even the Utena manga (which I honestly do not recommend). I'm sure many of you reading probably noticed that I used the concept of the Commons from _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ instead of Satellite. Initially that was a mistake, but I decided to roll with it partly because Satellite has this origin story that doesn't really fit into this story. Plus I thought using the Commons gave certain parts of this story a darker aspect.

So in this story, Utena is going to be using a Junk deck similar to the one Yusei used in the anime and manga versions of 5D's. Part of this was done for the sake of simplicity, and part of it was to underscore Utena being from the Commons. To make the deck reflect Utena a bit more though, I decided that she needed her own unique Junk monster.

**Junk Knight**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/5/ATK 2400/DEF 1000

"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card attacks a Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster: Double this card's ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle (Quick effect): You can banish 1 "Junk" monster from the Graveyard to negate this card's destruction.

I felt that a knight of some kind would fit more with the prince image that Utena projects. Incidentally, the two Spell Cards that Utena used to defeat Saionji are the cards that Yusei used to defeat the Skeleton Knight in the 5D's manga.

The other totally original card to appear in this chapter's duel is of course the Sword of Dios. It was difficult figuring out how to incorporate such a key item from _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ into card duels. Eventually I decided that it made the most sense to make the sword into an Equip Spell and have the one "engaged" to Anthy be able to call on her power to draw it from the deck at the start of their turn, sort of like one of those Speed Duel skills. I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep the full effects of the Sword of Dios top secret for now. All I'll say is that it does more than just lower the equipped monster's level and power it up in battle.

Well, if you've read this chapter and still want to see more of this weird mash-up, I thank you. I can tell you all with certainty that I'll have the next chapter up in about a week or so. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Rose Bride

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank the few of you who have reviewed, favorited, or have at least decided to follow this story so far. To be perfectly honest, I don't really expect this story to get a huge amount of attention. I mean the concept behind this crossover is kind of weird, and initially I was kind of hesitant to write this story when I first had the idea for it. What made me want to write this story in the end though was the fact that nobody on this site had done a crossover between these two anime titles before, and I found that I really wanted to do something that had never been done.

One of the only reviews that the last chapter got asked if there would be any other characters from 5D's besides Rex showing up in this story. There will be two other characters from 5D's showing up, one of whom is actually a pretty minor character that no one probably remembers. Unfortunately, we will not be seeing any of the main protagonists from 5D's like Yusei, Jack or Aki showing up here. There are a number of reasons for this though, some of which are technical. I think what it comes down to though is that I see this more as a _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ story than a 5D's story. Think of it as _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ with turbo duels instead of sword fights.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rose Bride

Utena's day had only gotten worse after her strange duel against Saionji. The teachers had of course chewed her out for missing the rest of the day's classes thanks to the duel and what had happened with Touga and up at the rose garden before that. On top of all that though, Utena had gone back to her dorm to rest only to learn that she had been transferred to another room in a supposedly abandoned wing of the dormitory. When Utena asked what the reason for the move was, the dorm manager proved to be very tight-lipped. The fact was though that Utena had no choice in the matter, especially since someone had already moved her belongings to the new room.

The one good thing to happen so far though was that she had somehow gone back to her normal appearance as soon as she had left that racetrack in the sky. Utena was glad for that, since she imagined it'd be difficult for her to make an appointment to lop off all that hair. The room that Utena had been transferred to was in a wing of the building that had fallen into a severe state of disrepair. Utena had to assume that the room she'd be staying in would be even worse. Of course Utena had long been used to living in such shabby conditions thanks to growing up in the Commons.

Utena reached the door to her new room and took a breath to prepare for how bad things were likely to be on the other side. Once she was ready, the pinkette opened the door and braced for the worst. Upon going through the door though, Utena discovered she had entered a very large and luxurious room with walls painted a golden-brown. There was a writing desk, a spacious closet big enough for two people, and a double bed with white sheets and a mint-green blanket. Utena even discovered a hat rack by the door for her to hang her cap on.

After taking in what the room was like, Utena quickly found the bags with her belongings sitting by the foot of the bed. The pinkette was about to go through her bags when she noticed the sound of running water. She looked around and found a door on the wall to her left that was open a crack and realized that it led to an adjoining bathroom. From the sound of it, it seemed like someone was in there taking a shower. This troubled Utena, since as far as she knew she was supposed to have the room to herself.

Utena found a broom in the corner of the room to use as a blunt instrument and cautiously went over to the door. The pinkette pushed the door open and was about to charge in, but what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Standing under the running shower with the curtain pulled back was Anthy. Utena found that she couldn't help but stare at the exotic young beauty's naked body. Her skin was glistening with water droplets, and her hair hung down to just barely cover her breasts.

At last Anthy noticed the pinkette standing in the doorway. "Oh! Hello, Lady Utena. I was wondering when you'd finally arrived."

"Uh… Himemiya? What're you doing?"

"Taking a shower, of course. Would you care to join me? I'd be more than happy to scrub your back for you."

Anthy's suggestion that she join her in the shower caused some very strange ideas to run through Utena's head. She realized that for some reason the idea of Anthy pressing her wet naked body against her own somehow turned her on.

"Oh dear! Lady Utena! Your nose is bleeding," Anthy informed her, stirring the pinkette from her thoughts.

Utena looked in the steam-fogged bathroom mirror and found that a waterfall of red liquid was indeed coming down her upper lip. She rushed out of the bathroom and quickly managed to find a Kleenex box on the nightstand next to the bed. After grabbing a tissue to clean up the blood, Utena sat down on the edge of the bed and tilted her head back, keeping the tissue clamped on her nose until the bleeding stopped. Meanwhile, the sound of the shower stopped, and Anthy walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a white towel.

"You must be tired," Anthy spoke as she came over to sit next to Utena on the bed. "That's understandable, considering the day you've just had."

"Anthy, what're you doing here?" Utena asked as she finally composed herself.

"What do you mean? You and I are roommates now, Lady Utena. It's only proper that you and I live together, as we're now engaged."

"Will you drop the whole 'engaged' thing already? What's that even supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like," Anthy answered as she patted Utena on the head. "Now you just lie down and rest. In a few minutes, I'll have a nice dinner ready for us both."

At that point Utena let Anthy push her onto the bed and roll her onto her side. As Anthy went to get dressed, Utena curled her legs to her chest and stared at the wall. Everything that had happened today from the moment she ran into Touga had become too much for her to process, and it was starting to give her a headache. Utena decided that the best thing she could do at that moment was to close her eyes and just let her mind go blank. Before she knew it, she had dozed off.

* * *

The night was still fairly young as Touga rode the elevator up to the student council room. With Saionji's defeat at Utena's hands, Touga and Rex had decided it urgent that an emergency meeting of the council be called to discuss the future. Utena's victory had changed the game that had been going on at Ohtori Academy considerably. After a short ride, the elevator doors opened upon a large room with red walls and a large stone balcony with wide doors. In the center of the room was a large round pink table baring the seal of the rose crest, with four red velvet chairs positioned around it.

Saionji was sitting in one of the chairs with a scowl on his face, exactly as Touga had expected. Touga and Saionji had been friends for years ever since the redhead had come to the Tops, and as such he could read Saionji like a book. Also sitting at the table was a young man with blue hair and eyes, wearing a blue and white military-style dress uniform. A pad and pencil lay before the blue-haired young man on the table, and clutched in his right hand was a stopwatch. The young man was among other things the record keeper for the student council, Miki Kaoru.

The remaining two chairs at the table were empty. As Touga headed for his usual chair at the table, he glanced back and noticed Rex sitting in a small wooden chair by a bookcase calmly reading the book. This of course was just as expected as well. Officially, the good father was there to serve as the advisor to the student council, but Rex had another purpose for being there that was only known to the student council members.

Touga pulled out his usual chair at the table facing the doors to the balcony and took a seat. "As president of the student council, I hereby call this emergency meeting to order." As Touga began talking, Miki began writing on the pad of paper before him. "Our primary order of business is to discuss Utena's victory over Saionji and her acquisition of the Rose Bride."

Miki suddenly stopped writing and clicked his stopwatch. "Point of order, Mr. President. It seems improper to discuss something like this without the full student council present. Perhaps it would be better to wait for Juri to return before we can get into this."

"Ms. Arisugawa can be caught up to speed when she returns next week," Rex spoke as he flipped a page in his book. "I'm sure that your records will be more than detailed enough for her to learn what has happened, Mr. Kaoru."

"He's right, Miki. A discussion like this can't wait for Juri's return," Touga told him. "Utena Tenjou's involvement in the game for the Rose Bride and Seibal changes things. We need to decide what action, if any, needs to be taken."

"It's obvious what needs to be done!" Saionji declared as he slammed the side of his fist into the table. "I need to have a rematch with that commoner and take Anthy back!"

A smirk of amusement formed on Touga's face. "Do you really think you stand a chance against her, Saionji? After the way she thrashed you so soundly?"

"She got lucky! That's all!"

Miki clicked his stopwatch again. "From what Touga and Father Goodwin described about the duel Saionji, it seemed like it was more than just luck that allowed Ms. Tenjou to win."

"Indeed it was," Touga confirmed. "Utena has real skill, and she also has a Duel Dragon. How she managed to get such a card, I don't know. But Duel Dragons are the ultimate weapons in this ritual."

"On top of that, since Ms. Tenjou now has the Rose Bride, she can call upon the Sword of Dios during a duel," Rex added as he flipped another page of his book. "It is said that when a Duel Dragon is united with the Sword of Dios, an incredible power is unlocked."

"Plus there's only one member of the student council who possesses a Duel Dragon," Miki interjected as he looked at the empty chair at the table. "Right now it seems like Juri may be the only one of us who has a chance of defeating Ms. Tenjou."

Touga nodded. "Unless something changes, it might be wisest for us to wait until Juri returns form her tournament before we act. The more duels Utena wins, the closer she gets to Seibal. If we come at her the wrong way, we'll only help her to get closer to the goal, and she'll end up getting the power to revolutionize the world before any of us."

Saionji jumped up from his seat, knocking over his chair in the process. "I don't care about Duel Dragons or anything else! I intend to take back what is rightfully mine whether you cowards like it or not!"

"You will do no such thing!" Rex declared as he slammed his book shut and rose from his chair. "Utena Tenjou will eventually face another opponent, but it will not be you, Saionji. Today's events have proven you've gone as far as you can in the rituals, and we cannot risk an outsider getting to Seibal before anyone else."

"You stay out of this, old man! You're neither a turbo duelist nor a member of this council! We don't need an old preacher like you telling us what to do!"

"You forget my son that I also act as the voice for End of the World. He is the one orchestrating these rituals, and He too has decided that this council should act with caution now that Ms. Tenjou is involved in the game."

"Then it's decided," Touga declared. "Unless something changes, we shall wait for Juri to return and have her challenge Utena Tenjou for the Rose Bride. And Saionji, if you go against this decision, I'll have you removed from the student council."

"And I'll see to it that you're expelled from this academy," Rex added.

"This meeting is adjourned!" Touga declared.

With that, Miki rose from the student council table with his things and left the room. Saionji stood to glare at Touga and Rex for a few moments as if wanting to say something before finally storming off. Touga remained sitting where he was as Rex walked up to stand next to his chair.

"I'm sure that the outcome of this meeting is exactly the sort of thing you wanted," Rex remarked. "Ms. Tenjou now has a little time before we come after her again."

Touga nodded as he looked thoughtfully towards the window. "I'd still like to keep Utena out of this game altogether if I could."

"Do not forget, my son. If a chick cannot break through its shell, it dies without ever being born. You are the chick, and this world is the egg. If you do not break the shell that is the world, you will have died without ever truly being born and becoming who you were meant to be. Touga, young people like yourself are destined to destroy this corrupt world we live in and become the kings of a new and greater world, but you need power to do it… and to get that power you must break through any obstacle that stands in your way, no matter how difficult or painful it may be. Right now Utena Tenjou is the wall you must break through to get that power. You must not be afraid to break through it, even if it means you must hurt her."

Touga smirked. "Don't worry, Father. I have no fears about having to face Utena. When the time comes, I'll do what I said I would before and take both the Rose Bride and her as my own. Until that time comes though, I can't help but worry about her safety against other opponents, especially against someone as ruthless as Juri."

Rex smiled and nodded. "I see. Then I suppose for now we should pray for Ms. Tenjou's success. As it is, we may not actually have to worry all that much. From what we saw this afternoon, I get the feeling that Utena Tenjou will end up going quite far in this game of ours."

* * *

Utena had since recovered from all she had gone through during the day and was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in her usual sleep wear, which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a loose dark-grey tank-top that was cut off just below the chest to show her midriff. At that moment, the pinkette was looking through the cards of her deck while Anthy finished putting away the dishes from their late dinner. The purple-haired girl had since put on a simple yellow nightgown to wear. Once Anthy was done, she went over to the bed and sat down next to Utena.

Just as Utena was about to finish putting her deck back together, Anthy gasped when she saw the card for Stardust Spark Dragon and grabbed it from her. Utena was about to protest when she saw how transfixed on the card Anthy seemed to be.

"Um… Himemiya? Do you mind giving that back?" Utena asked. Anthy continued to gaze at the card with wonder as if she hadn't heard her. "Hello! Anthy?"

The sound of Utena's voice caused Anthy to gasp and snapped her back to reality. "Oh! I'm sorry, Lady Utena. Here you are."

Utena took the card back and was about to tell Anthy to stop calling her Lady again when she realized such a thing would be pointless, at least for the moment. She was too tired to try and undo whatever brainwashing Anthy seemed to be under.

"Lady Utena… where did you get that card?" Anthy suddenly asked.

Surprised, Utena put her deck back on the nightstand and picked up her seal ring to show Anthy. "The same place I got this. It happened a very long time ago when I was still a little girl living at an orphanage in the Commons. At the time I had just experienced a betrayal that was almost as painful as the time I lost my parents. I was so hurt by what happened I felt like I couldn't go on living… so I ended up throwing myself off a bridge into the river."

"You obviously didn't drown. What happened?"

Utena smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Believe it or not, I was rescued by a prince. And I mean like an actual prince right out of a fairytale. I can still remember that moment we met so clearly…"

* * *

_Utena's purple dress was completely soaked as she stood on the concrete shore of the manmade river running through Neo-Domino's underbelly. Standing before her was a young man, almost a boy, with caramel-colored skin, bluish-white hair and striking emerald eyes. He was clad in a white dress uniform with a cape and seemed to give off an ethereal white glow. Utena gazed with awe as the young man kneeled down before her. The young prince came close and kissed both Utena's cheeks, sucking away the tears that had been streaming down her face._

_After the prince pulled away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card for Stardust Spark Dragon and a ring. "Never lose that strength or nobility even when you grow up. If you manage to hold onto those things, then we will meet again one day."_

_With that, the prince rose back to his feet and began to walk away. Utena attempted to follow him, but the prince had only gotten a few steps when the whole area suddenly became shrouded in mist. All Utena could do was watch as the prince faded away like a ghost. In a matter of moments the mist broke apart and the prince was gone._

* * *

"…From that moment on, I vowed to become a prince myself in hopes of meeting him again," Utena continued. "Ever since that day I've worked hard to live up to that image, from studying to become a duelist to even the way I dress. One day when I got older, I learned that the crest on this ring is the same as the crest of this academy. So I enrolled here hoping that somehow I might run into my prince again."

"I see… so that's why you didn't know anything about the turbo duels or anything else," Anthy realized.

"But you know something, don't you Anthy? About this ring and more. If you do, please tell me."

Anthy looked down at her lap and frowned. "I'm afraid that there are things I'm simply not allowed to tell you… but I can tell you all that I can."

With that, Anthy rose to her feet and moved her hair to uncover her back. She then began to undo her nightgown and lowered it to show her bare back to Utena. The pinkette gasped when she saw that a large and elaborate red scar had been carved into Anthy's back. The scar was a symbol resembling a winged serpentine dragon holding what appeared to be a heart in its front claws.

"This mark is the seal of the Ultimate God," Anthy explained. "It's what marks me as the Rose Bride."

"How… how on earth did you get that? Who was it that did that to you?"

Anthy said nothing and turned to look at Utena with cold dead eyes. Utena meanwhile couldn't help but blush and look away when she saw Anthy's naked breasts, which were just barely covered by the strands of her long purple hair.

"The Ultimate God rests within the Aerial Fortress of Seibal, along with the power that can revolutionize the world," Anthy continued. "As the Rose Bride, I serve as the key to unlock that power."

"Do… do you mind covering up? It's hard to have this conversation if I can't look you in the eye."

After a moment, Anthy put her nightgown back on the rest of the way. "Lady Utena, the fact that you have that ring means that you've been recognized as a Diak Um, or Duel Priest. As such, you have the right to participate in the turbo duels to win me and obtain the power of Seibal. You may have won me today, but very soon you will have to fight for the right to keep me."

"You're saying that Saionji guy will come after me again?"

"Perhaps. But he is not the only opponent you'll likely have to face. Each member of the student council is also a Diak Um. More importantly though, once a Diak Um has won enough duels and proven himself to the Ultimate God, he gains the title of King of Earth's Lock, allowing him to face the King of Sky's Lock for the right to travel to Seibal and gain a chance for the power to revolutionize the world."

"And what happens to you then?"

"…What happens to me at that point… doesn't matter."

"Well I think it matters! I don't care about any power to revolutionize the world. Anthy, can't you see that this is all wrong? Don't you care about what happens to you? Don't you hate being used like this?"

"How I feel about this situation doesn't matter. My role in the ritual is set. I am the Rose Bride, and nothing can change that."

"I'm going to change it," Utena declared as she rose to her feet. "Anthy, I promise you that I'm going to figure out a way to end this twisted game and free you from it."

"You may try if you wish," Anthy replied with indifference.

Utena rubbed her head and let out a heavy sigh. "Look, let's just go to bed. It's gotten late and I'm way too tired to think."

With that, Utena climbed into bed and rolled onto her side. She was just about to reach over and shut off the lamp when Anthy suddenly got into bed next to her.

After reaching over Utena to shut off the lamp, Anthy cuddled up next to Utena and kissed the back of her neck. "Goodnight, my lady."

Utena's eyes remained wide open in the dark. She found that she couldn't get to sleep with Anthy pressed against her back and her arm draped over her. For some reason Anthy's mere touch was driving her wild.

"Um, Anthy?" Utena whispered. "Do you think maybe we should rethink this sleeping arrangement? …Anthy?" Suddenly Anthy began to snore, indicating that she was out like a light. "Oh… crap."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This has been one of those stories that kind of takes a while to set up. Now that this second chapter is done, the real action can finally start up. Just a reminder, the 5D's aspect to this story is based on the manga version of the 5D's manga instead of the anime. And in the manga version, the Crimson Dragon has a pretty different nature.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. The First Test

**Author's Note:** When I posted the previous chapter, I couldn't help but wonder if there were more 5D's fans reading this thing than _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ fans. It's no big deal if that's the case, I guess. If my assumption is correct though, I hope that this story encourages you 5D's fans reading to give _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ a try, if for no other reason than because it's a really good series.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Test

Utena felt half dead as she walked the hallway to go outside for lunch. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before thanks to Anthy deciding to get into bed with her. During what little sleep Utena did get that night, she ended up having a very strange dream involving Anthy wearing nothing but a smile and a bathtub full of whipped cream. The dream ended up being so intense that it caused the pinkette to wake up almost instantly. After that, getting back to sleep had become practically impossible.

At that moment as Utena went outside, Anthy followed closely behind her with a cheerful smile on her face like nothing in the world was wrong. Anthy had begun to cling to Utena like a shadow whenever they weren't in class. Utena really didn't mind all that much though. Her strange physical attraction to Anthy aside, Utena found that she was drawn to the purple-haired girl for some reason. Having Anthy at her side somehow seemed to put her at ease.

"Utena!" a familiar voice called as a figure suddenly lunged up from behind and leapt onto her back.

Utena had to struggle for a moment to keep from falling flat on her face. When the pinkette finally regained her balance, she realized that the person who nearly tackled her was Wakaba.

"Hey Wakaba," Utena spoke. "Do you always greet your friends so enthusiastically?"

"I've been worried about you ever since you ran off like that yesterday!" Wakaba responded. "I heard that the teachers chewed you out for missing class. And then I found out that they moved you to a room in the abandoned section of the dorm! What on earth happened?"

"Good day, Ms. Shinohara," Anthy spoke. "I'm Anthy Himemiya. It's nice to finally meet you. Am I to understand that you're a friend of Lady Utena's?"

Surprised by Anthy's sudden introduction, Wakaba quickly got off Utena's back and pulled her aside to whisper. "Hey Utena? What're you doing with that weird girl?"

"Well… she's sort of become my roommate," Utena whispered back.

"What?" Wakaba exclaimed a little louder than intended. "How'd the hell that happen?"

"It's a very long story. I don't even know how to explain it."

"Well if I were you, I'd look into getting a new room assignment ASAP. You don't know since you're new here, but Himemiya a student you should avoid. She's just, I don't know… weird and a little creepy. And there are a lot of bad rumors about her. In fact some even say she's a witch!"

Utena couldn't help but be a little ticked off about how there was such talk about Anthy. "Yeah? Well Anthy's my friend. If you have a problem Wakaba, you can just leave."

At that moment, Anthy approached the two. "Lady Utena? Shall we go have lunch somewhere?"

"Sure Anthy. Wakaba, you're free to join us. That is if you don't have a problem with being around my friend."

Wakaba was taken aback by this, but recovered. "Uh… sure. I don't mind at all."

"Anthy? Do you mind if Wakaba joins us?"

"Not at all, Lady Utena. We can have lunch with whoever you choose."

Utena sighed and rolled her eyes. "I knew you were going to say something like that."

In a few moments Utena and the others reached a tall shady tree atop a small hill on one of the campus fields and sat down. There was an awkward silence during the whole meal. Utena could help but notice that Wakaba had some sort of problem with how friendly Anthy was being with her.

"So… Himemiya. How'd you and Utena meet exactly?" Wakaba asked with a suspicious glare.

"We met when she came up to my rose garden," Anthy answered.

Wakaba blinked in surprise. "Wait, you mean the campus rose garden? Utena, how'd you get up there? Only the members of the student council and Himemiya there are allowed up there."

Utena let out another heavy sigh. "Like I told you Wakaba, it's kind of a long story. I honestly doubt you'd even believe half of it."

Just then the sound of giggling could be heard not far away. Utena glanced in the direction of the sound and saw Touga chatting with a group of girls. The sight of Touga being so friendly with those young women caused Utena's anger to flare a bit.

Wakaba noticed Utena where Utena's attention had become focused. "Utena, you actually have your eye on the student council president?"

"Wait, Touga's president of the student council?" a surprised Utena asked.

"Uh-huh. He's also something of a playboy too though. Of course I don't blame you for being attracted to him. He's pretty hot. Most of the girls at this school are crazy about him."

Utena rose from where she was sitting. "Anthy, you mind waiting here with Wakaba for a bit? I need to go have a talk with Touga alone."

"Not at all," Anthy responded.

Utena walked off towards Touga and his group of fan girls while a confused Wakaba looked on.

"Touga!" Utena called, getting the redhead's attention.

Touga looked Utena over with a serious eye for a moment before turning back to his admirers. "Ladies, would you mind excusing me for a moment? I need to have a talk alone with this underclassman."

Touga's fan girls quickly left as the redhead calmly walked up to Utena. The tomboyish pinkette glared at Touga as he approached.

"You look like hell," Touga remarked.

Utena pulled the brim of her hat over her eyes. "Yeah, well… I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I watched your duel against Saionji yesterday. You did quite well."

"So you are involved in whatever twisted game this is over Anthy. What the hell is this all about Touga?"

"This game about gaining the power to revolutionize this corrupt world of our, and I really wish you had stayed out of it. But now that you've beaten Saionji and become engaged to the Rose Bride, there's no going back now. There will be other turbo duels to come, Utena. And they won't be as easy to defeat as Saionji."

"Are you going to be one of those opponents?"

At this, Touga smirked and held up the hand baring his seal ring. "Of course. All members of the student council are participants in the game."

"Then let's just get our battle over with right now!"

"I'm sorry, but when you and I duel isn't up to me."

"Then who? Who the hell is running this game of yours?"

"Someone called End of the World. I've never met him, but he's the one overseeing all of this. He's the one who will decide when we face each other. And you should know Utena… when we do finally face one another, I'm not going to hold anything back against you, despite our past."

"Well that's just fine, Touga. Because I won't be holding anything back either. And our duel won't be just about Anthy or about gaining this power to revolutionize the world you keep talking about. It'll be about getting you back for the way you abandoned me all those years ago."

Touga smiled and nodded. "Then it seems we know where we both stand. Let this be a declaration of war between us. And since there's nothing more to say to each other at this point, I'll take my leave. Good luck, Utena."

Utena watched Touga for a few moments as the redhead left. When Touga finally got far enough away, Utena sighed and went back up to Anthy and Wakaba on the hill.

"What was that about Utena?" Wakaba asked as the pink-haired tomboy sat back down. "Wait, do you and the student council president know each other somehow? But he's from the Tops, so how…?"

"Wakaba, that's another long story," Utena told her. "And I'm afraid it's not one I like talking about."

"Are you okay?" Anthy asked Utena.

Utena looked and saw that there was a serious expression on Anthy's face. The pinkette could also see what appeared to be concern in the purple-haired girl's eyes.

After a moment, Utena smiled. "I'm fine, Anthy. Thanks for worrying about me though."

Anthy smiled back. "Think nothing of it. Perhaps you would like to take a nap before we get back to class? You can rest your head on my lap if you want."

Utena blushed and pulled her hat down to try and hide her face. "Um… I'm fine. Thanks."

"I warned her that girl was weird," Wakaba muttered under her breath before taking another sip from her thermos of tea.

* * *

The end of the afternoon was approaching, and Touga had gotten a summons from Rex saying that another emergency meeting of the student council had been called. Touga soon arrived in the student council room to find Miki and Saionji in their usual seats. Miki was once again prepared to take the record, while Saionji sat with a scowl. Rex meanwhile waited in his usual seat by the bookcase.

Touga sat down in his usual chair. "This second emergency meeting of the student council is now called to order."

"What the hell are we doing back here again?" Saionji interrupted. "I thought everything about Tenjou had been settled yesterday."

"Father Goodwin is the one who's called this meeting," Touga told him. "Clearly he has some important news for us."

At this, Rex rose from his chair and stepped forward. "I have received further instructions from End of the World. He has considered Utena Tenjou's involvement in the game further and has decided that a test of her power is needed."

"Does this mean we're no longer waiting for Juri's return?" Touga asked.

Rex nodded. "Another turbo duel shall be held soon, but Ms. Tenjou will not be facing anyone in this room. End of the World has decided that an outsider shall be brought into the game to see how strong Ms. Tenjou really is."

"What? That's outrageous!" Saionji protested as he rose from his chair. "Brining in yet another outside duelist will only bring more chaos!"

"This new competitor will be in the game temporarily," Rex assured him. "Once he loses, assuming Ms. Tenjou can defeat him of course, he will be ejected from the game."

"And just who is this outsider End of the World is brining in?" Touga asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say who End of the World has in mind. This duelist will be from the Commons, that much I can tell you. End of the World wants to know if Ms. Tenjou has what it takes to easily defeat the low-class opponent he's arranging for her. If she can't, than her earlier victory was a fluke and she does not truly belong in this game."

Miki clicked his stopwatch and raised his hand. "Point of order, Father Goodwin. Isn't this test that End of the World dangerous for our cause? After all, the more duels Ms. Tenjou wins, the closer she gets to the power of Seibal."

"Letting her take just one step will do little harm to our cause," Rex told him. "Besides, there's still the chance that Utena won't be able to win. And if she is defeated, than her opponent will be easy enough for any of you to defeat."

"This is a farce. I should be the one to face Tenjou for this test!" Saionji declared.

"You had your chance and failed, Mr. Saionji," Rex told him. "The matter is closed. End of the World has made his decision, and we must abide by it."

"Then it seems there's nothing more to discuss," Touga decided. "This meeting is hereby adjourned."

With that, Miki and Saionji left the table. Saionji cursed under his breath as he and Miki headed for the door. Meanwhile, Touga rose from his chair and looked seriously at Rex.

"You don't approve of any of this, do you my son?" Rex observed.

"You never said anything about Utena having to face an outsider," Touga told him.

"This was End of the World's decision, not mine. And before you ask whether I approve of it, how I feel doesn't matter. I am merely His instrument and His voice to this council and to the other competitors."

"But a duelist from the Commons? Does End of the World intent to have Utena face off against some ruthless criminal or gang member? Such an opponent would to anything to get the power we're playing for, even take Utena's life!"

"All the better to test her then. I know you care about the girl's safety, my son. But remember that we are acting in the name of a greater good."

Touga slumped back into his chair and looked towards the window. "Is this greater good we're fighting for really worth such risks though?"

Rex put a hand on Touga's shoulder. "Be strong, my son. This path was never going to be an easy one. Look at it this way. There's every chance that Ms. Tenjou will lose the duel but also survive it. If that happens, she'll be out of harms way, which is ultimately what you want."

"It's easy for you to be so calm, Father. Utena doesn't mean nearly as much to you as she does to me."

"Very true. But I can see that she means everything to you, and I will be praying for her to survive this next duel just as much as you will be."

"Thank you, Father. You've always been good to me, and I do owe everything to you. But just know that if Utena doesn't survive this… I will not forgive End of the World."

* * *

It was proving to be a pretty good night for Mukuro Enjo. He had just won a big prize from placing first in another underground duel tournament, and he and his gang, the Skull Flames had gone to their favorite dive bar to celebrate. The jukebox was playing loudly as Mukuro sat at his favorite table in the corner drinking from a frosty mug. All around his boys were gathered at the pool table or hitting on the waitresses, who were all pretty young and good-looking. Meanwhile the old bartender, Stokes stood behind the bar, polishing the same mug he had been polishing for the last hour and a half while he nervously watching his largest group of patrons and hoping they wouldn't wreck his place too badly.

Of course Mukuro always made sure that his boys didn't trash Stokes' place too much. No other bar would have his gang, plus Mukuro genially liked the old man. In his younger days, Stokes had been the leader of a gang all his own, and had once gone to prison as told by the yellow line going down his left cheek, and by the missing right eye he had lost in a jail yard brawl gone wrong. As much as Mukuro liked Stokes though, he also hoped that he would never end up becoming as pathetic as the old man was. Then again, chances are Mukuro wouldn't be able to avoid such a future. After all, those living down in the Commons usually ended up sharing the same fate.

Finding that he was starting to depress himself, Mukuro decided to go out for a smoke. He needed to be away from the noise being made by his gang for a bit, and to get the old bartender out of his sight. In moments Mukuro was outside and leaning against the brick wall by the front door. As the orange-haired biker lit a cigarette, he looked up and saw the gleaming skyline of the Tops shining above him. Mukuro suddenly found himself regretting his decision to come outside, because as much as it depressed him to look at Stokes, it angered him to see the Tops.

Once again Mukuro was finding himself facing certain unpleasant truths about his life. Today he was the King of the Commons; the leader of the toughest gang and the strongest duelist that slum had ever seen, but that was all he'd never be. In a few years he'd be less than nothing. Chances are he'd either be a broken down old bartender like Stokes, or maybe a prisoner or a senile old man living out on the streets. He would never have the kind of perfect life that the people in the Tops had. That gleaming skyline that shined above Mukuro every night always seemed to mock him, lording it over that he'd never be anything more than trash.

"Mukuro Enjo, I presume?" a voice spoke. The biker looked and saw a priest with long silver hair and pale skin standing to his left in the ally. "Good evening. I'm Father Rex Goodwin."

Mukuro flicked his smoldering cigarette into a puddle on the ground. "If you're looking for donations reverend, you came to the wrong place. Now get lost."

"You seem dissatisfied with life," Rex observed as he came close. "It's understandable. Those of you living down in the Commons are often denied a bright future. But I am here to offer you a chance at salvation."

"Hey! If you're trying to convert me, you can forget it! You think that believing in some god will make me appreciate what I have? Well what I have ain't worth shit! And what you're sellin's worth less than shit! So you can take that religion of yours and shove it up yer ass!"

Rex simply smiled and put a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that? Listen to the sound that races to the end of the world."

Mukuro was about to ask Rex what the hell he was talking when he suddenly heard the sound of a high-performance engine in the distance. The sound quickly grew louder, and suddenly a bright light could be seen behind Rex. In a matter of seconds the light grew, and soon enough a bright-red sports car pulled up right behind Rex. The name, Ohtori was written on the car's front license plate.

"How about you come for a ride with my employer and I?" Rex offered. "We have a proposition for you that you're sure to like."

* * *

It was still fairly in the morning as Utena made her way to the academy's main building. Anthy of course followed close behind her with the same cheerful smile on her face. Utena had to stifle a yawn as they came close to the front door. The pinkette had managed to get a little more sleep than the night before, but not a full night's worth. Once again Anthy had gotten into bed with her and fell asleep before Utena could kick her out. Thankfully there hadn't been any strange erotic dreams that time.

"Hey! Utena Tenjou!" a voice called, getting the pinkette's full attention.

Utena and Anthy both turned around to see a man with orange-red hair styled in a flame and stubble covering his face walking towards them. He had on a pair of sunglasses and his hands were in the pockets of a black leather jacket. The other students who were nearby quickly ran from the redhead as soon as they saw him, and Utena knew they were right too. Utena could instantly tell that the man was a member of the gangs who roamed the streets of the Commons.

Utena quickly got between the biker and Anthy. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"The name's Mukuro Enjo," the biker answered. "And I've come to take you on, you little shit."

"You're a member of that gang, the Skull Flames, right? Last I checked, people like you weren't allowed on this campus."

At this, Mukuro grinned. "Oh, I got special permission."

Mukuro then pulled out his left hand from his pocket and presented his fist to the pinkette. Utena's blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw that one of the fingers of that fist bore a rose seal ring.

"A couple of guys gave this ring to me last night," Mukuro continued as he put his fist back in his pocket. "They said they knew how much of a badass I was and told me if I beat you, I'd be set for life. There'd be no more crawling around the Commons like a roach. So I'm challenging you to a turbo duel right here and now!"

Utena looked back at Anthy. "I have no choice, do I?"

Anthy shook her head. "I'm afraid you do not, Lady Utena."

Utena turned back to Mukuro and glared up at him. "Then we better go to the arena."

Anthy nodded and led the way to the administration building. Within a few minutes the three made it to the seemingly abandoned hallway leading to the elevators. Anthy disappeared down the passage to the left while Utena and Mukuro each took one of the elevator doors. Once inside, Utena's elevator began to rise and the same piece of choral rock music from before began to play. Also like before, flat beams of light projected from the elevator walls and began to scan Utena.

This time though as the lights passed over Utena, her hat vanished and her hair once again became long and wavy. A pair of shorts replaced her long pants, and her jacket had changed to a dress uniform jacket complete with gold epilates. Eventually the elevator stopped, and a door in the floor opened up, allowing Utena's pink D-Wheel to rise up. As Utena put on her helmet and mounted the machine, the secret door at the other side of the elevator opened up, allowing her to drive out onto the course. Once more the fortress of Seibal hovered over the track, and as Utena drove out to the starting line she saw Anthy standing on her platform, wearing the same outfit she had on during the duel with Saionji.

Mukuro pulled up next to Utena on a black D-Wheel of his own and gave her a look of surprise. "What the… you're a chick?"

"I never said I was a boy, did I?" Utena pointed out.

Mukuro smirked and turned his attention to the track ahead. "Makes no difference to me. Either way, you're gonna be road-kill by the time I'm done."

Anthy raised her hand in the air and prepared to give the signal to start. As Mukuro and Utena revved their engines, Anthy swung her hand down and both duelists took off down the track. The two were neck and neck as they started out. Just as Utena was about to pull ahead, Mukuro rammed the side of his D-Wheel into hers and knocked her off course. The pinkette recovered, but Mukuro had already pulled ahead and taken the first turn.

"Looks like the first turn's mine!" Mukuro gleefully declared as he drew his first card. "I'll start off by sending Skull Conductor from my hand to the Graveyard to summon two Zombie monsters from my hand who's total ATK adds up to 2000! I summon two Burning Skull Heads!"

Suddenly two balls of orange red flames shot down the track from behind Utena and closed in on her like a pair of missiles. As the fireballs got closer, the pinkette could see that they were actually a pair of flaming skulls. The skulls shot past Utena and knocked into her before stopping to fly alongside Mukuro. The strike from both creatures had caused Utena's D-Wheel to wobble and fall further behind Mukuro, while also dropping her life points to 2000.

"When Burning Skull Head has been special summoned from the hand, it drops my opponent's life points by 1000!" Mukuro announced. "And since I summoned two of them at once, that means you had half your life points taken off! I'll set two cards on the field and end my turn!"

Utena drew her first card. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon Junk Forward from my hand!"

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a warrior clad totally in sleek cream-colored armor. He had green eyes and a large red light on the forehead of his helmet. Two more red lights adorned his hips, while a third light covered the front of his waist like a belt buckle. Projecting from the armored warrior's back was a long grey exhaust pipe.

"Next, because I have a Junk monster on the field, I'm able to special summon Junk Stallion from my hand!" Utena announced.

Appearing next to Junk Warrior to gallop down the track was a large mechanical horse. It had a red cylindrical head and a pair of large headlights for eyes, and a pair of grey fins in place of ears. The head was attached to a narrow grey cylindrical next with grey bristles on the neck acting as a mane. This steed's torso was also a thick red cylinder with four long grey exhaust pipes projecting from the back. Supporting the horse's body four grey legs with hinged joints and four thick round feet. Sticking up from its rear end at an angle was a black metal broom with grey bristles.

"When Junk Stallion has been special summoned using its effect, I can add a Synchron Tuner monster to my hand!" Utena announced as she took another card from her deck. "Now I summon Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Utena's other two monsters was a small robot with a body that looked like it had been made from a soda can. Much of the can was pink, except for the front, which was white and had a pair of yellow eyes along with a large pink nose and mouth. On the can's bottom were two very short silver legs attached to a pair of large yellow feet. Attached to the can's sides by two thick grey flexible cables ending in large hands covered by yellow gloves. On top of the can was a grey sprayer attachment with a large round yellow pressure gauge.

"I tune the level two Nitro Synchron into the level three Junk Forward and the level two Junk Stallion for a level seven Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Nitro Synchron flashed orange and transformed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Utena's other two monsters and changed them into five white stars.

"The stars of the valiant shall come together and blaze a trail to a victorious future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Ignite! Nitro Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a stream of red flames that shot down the track and expanded outwards. In seconds the flames subsided to reveal a large knight clad in thick black and grey armor. A dark-grey visor covered the knight's face, and a pair of curved dark-grey horns decorated the sides of his helmet. Burning from the top of the knight's head like a feathered plum was a single crimson flame. The lower half of the armor covering his torso was decorated with an orange flame motif, and the armor covering his shoulders and knees were decorated with orange flames as well. In his right hand, the knight wielded a large double-sided axe with a black handle.

"When Nitro Synchron is used to Synchro Summon a Nitro monster, I can draw one card!" Utena announced. "I equip Nitro Knight with the Spell card, Scrapyard Shield!"

Materializing on Nitro Knight's left forearm was a large round grey shield. The shield was chipped slightly on the sides and covered in rust, and had a small handle on the front to show that it was actually nothing more than a large trashcan lid.

"A monster equipped with Scrapyard Shield gains 600 DEF!" Utena announced.

Mukuro laughed. "You dumb bitch! What good is powering up the DEF of a monster in Attack Mode!"

"Because when Nitro Knight's been equipped with an Equip Spell, he gains 1000 ATK until the end of my opponent's next turn!" Utena announced. "Which means right now, Nitro Knight's ATK rises from 2700 to 3700! I use Nitro Knight to attack one of those Burning Skull Heads!"

"Afraid not, missy! I activate the Continuous Trap, Skull Curse!" Mukuro announced.

Suddenly materializing to fly alongside Mukuro's D-Wheel was a large black skull with red gemstones in the eyes. The skull began to glow with a sinister purple aura and suddenly turned to face Nitro Knight, firing beams of crimson light from its bejeweled eyes. Utena's warrior was hit in the chest and suddenly began to glow with a purple aura.

"While Skull Curse is on the field, level five or higher Synchro Monsters can't attack," Mukuro explained. "Did you really think I'd summon a pair of monsters with 1000 ATK in Attack Mode without a way to protect them? You dumb little bitch."

Utena scowled. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

As the two duelists rounded the track, Utena looked towards where Anthy stood on her platform. Utena realized that since she was "engaged" to Anthy, she was able to call upon the Sword of Dios like Saionji had done. The pinkette also realized that the sword's effect would allow Nitro Knight to get past the effect of Mukuro's Trap card, but Utena had decided before the duel began that she wouldn't use the sword. She felt that if she did, she'd be no better than Saionji or anyone else who wanted to use Anthy for her power. Though Utena didn't know how at the moment, she was determined to find some way to win without sinking to the level of those she was fighting against.

* * *

From the tower overlooking the track, Touga and Rex had been watching Utena's duel through opera glasses. Touga had been nervous ever since the duel started, though he did his best to hide it. His heart had practically skipped a beat when Mukuro rammed into Utena when the duel started up.

"I can't believe End of the World could've selected such an animal to face Utena in this test of his," Touga remarked.

"End of the World wished to push Ms. Tenjou to her limits," Rex told him. "It would seem though that the way out for her is clear. All she needs to do is to call upon the Sword of Dios."

A small smile briefly formed on Touga's face. "You're right. I'm sure Utena's realized that as well."

"But the question is, will she be willing to use the sword? The thing that End of the World wishes to test isn't her skill, but her resolve. He wishes to know how far Ms. Tenjou is willing to go to win this game of ours. If she doesn't have the will to use the sword, than she doesn't belong here, and Mukuro Enjo may as well eliminate her now."

* * *

Mukuro drew his next card as he and Utena completed another lap around the track. "I activate the Spell card, Skull Flame's Gift. With this card's effect, I banish Skull Conductor from my Graveyard to add another Burning Skull Head to my hand! Now I activate my other Trap card, Skull Launcher! When a Burning Skull Head has been added to my hand by a card effect, I can special summon that monster in Attack Mode!"

Another fireball suddenly began to zoom towards Utena from behind. The projectile turned out to be another flaming skull, which collided into the pinkette as it passed and knocked her off course briefly while taking her life points down to 1000.

"And now I activate Polymerization!" Mukuro announced. "With this card I fuse all three of my Burning Skull Heads together to summon Atomic Skull Flame!"

All three of Mukuro's flaming skulls suddenly swirled into each other and became a massive pillar of red flames. The pillar soon turned from red to green and subsided to reveal a new monster. The creature in question was humanoid and had a skull shrouded in green flames for a head. Its torso meanwhile was clad in a black leather jacket over a yellow shirt with a black radiation symbol on the front, while its arms were wrapped in black chains and his hand covered with black gloves. On its legs was a pair of dark-blue jeans, along with black boots that had large grey spikes on the toes.

"Atomic Skull Flame gains ATK equal to half the difference in our life points!" Mukuro announced. "Which means right now his ATK goes up from 2900 to 4400! Not that it matters though, because I activate Atomic Skull Flame's effect! Once per turn, Atomic Skull Flame can inflict 400 points of damage for each Burning Skull Head in my Graveyard! I have three Burning Skull Heads in the Graveyard, which means you take 1200 points of damage!"

Atomic Skull Flame opened his mouth, and a large ball of green flames began to form in his jaws.

Mukuro let out a mad laugh. "End of the road for you, missy!"

"I activate a Trap! Scrapyard Shower!" Utena announced as the radioactive monster breathed out a stream of flames down towards her. "When I'd take damage from a card effect, Scrapyard Shower lets me discard a Junk monster to cut the damage I'd take in half! I discard Junk Armor to cut the damage from Atomic Skull Flame's effect to 600!"

Just as the stream of green atomic flames was about to strike, a rain of metal junk began to rain down upon the track around Utena's D-Wheel. The debris managed to block some of the flames, but the attack still hit Utena and caused her D-Wheel to wobble slightly. Her life points had also dropped to 400.

"The effect of Scrapyard Shower also switches all of my monsters on the field to Defense Mode!" Utena announced as Nitro Knight took a kneeling position and raised his shield.

"You little… well don't get too cocky! Thanks to that damage, Atomic Skull Flame's ATK goes up again to 4700! Plus I've still got an attack left, so I'm gonna knock that freakin' knight of yours off the field!" Mukuro announced. "Atomic Skull Flame! Blow Nitro Knight away! Nuclear Hellfire!"

The atomic monster blasted Nitro Knight with a stream of green flames from his hands. The blast melted Nitro Knight's shield, but the knight himself had survived the attack.

"If a monster equipped with Scrapyard Shield would be destroyed, I can send the shield to the Graveyard instead!" Utena announced.

Mukuro cursed something under his breath. "In that case I guess I end my turn! Which means the ATK of your dumb knight goes back to 2700!"

Utena managed to pull up to drive alongside Utena. "There's something I want to know. Why are you participating in these turbo duels?"

At this, Mukuro began to laugh. "You freakin' kidding me? You should know better than anyone kid! You grew up in the Commons just like me, so you know what that hellhole is like. Only difference between you and me is you lucked out and had someone find your family actually comes from the Tops. You got a shot at the sweet life, and that's what I'm gonna win once I win this duel!"

"But do you even know what this game's actually about?"

"That priest and the guy he was with said something about the winner getting the power to revolutionize the world. I don't know what the hell that's about, but that sounds pretty sweet too. With that kinda power, I could become the king of this city. Hell, maybe the whole damn world! But hey, let's be honest. You're after that power too, right missy?"

"I couldn't care less about getting that power."

Mukuro glanced over at Anthy's platform and grinned. "Well I care a lot. Plus I was told about the little fringe benefit that comes with it. I was told if I win, I get that cutie over there as a girlfriend. I gotta say, I'm really lookin' forward to takin' her home and having a little fun with her."

Startled by Mukuro's plan, Utena felt her anger begin to flare. She couldn't stand the thought of an animal like that using Anthy for whatever sick pleasures she had in mind. Utena looked over at the platform and saw Anthy watching with a dead expression on her face; the same sort of indifferent expression that she had when Saionji possessed her.

"Hey! It's your turn, bitch!" Mukuro called. "You gonna make a move or what?"

Utena glared at Mukuro. As much as she hated it, Utena saw that there was only one way for her to beat him. She realized that in order to protect Anthy from Mukuro and others like him, she'd have to do anything she had to in order to win.

"Anthy! The sword!" Utena called.

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body and curved down towards Utena. The beam struck the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called as she drew the card from her deck, and as she pulled it, the sound of a sword being unsheathed rang across the field.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mukuro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough," Utena told him. "But first I activate another effect of Scrapyard Shield! By banishing Scrapyard Shield from the Graveyard, I can add a Junk monster from my deck to my hand! I use this effect to pull Junk Synchron from my deck! Next I switch Nitro Knight back to Attack Mode and summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode as well!"

On cue, Nitro Knight rose back to his feet and Junk Synchron appeared on the track next to him.

"Since Junk Synchron's been summoned normally, I use his effect to summon Junk Stallion back from the Graveyard!" Utena announced. The mechanical steed reappeared to gallop alongside Junk Synchron. "I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Steed for a level five Synchro Summon!"

Junk Synchron pulled the cord hidden in his chest armor, firing up the engine on his back before changing into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Steed and transformed it into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light faded to reveal Utena's rust-covered machine knight.

Mukuro chuckled. "You dumb bitch! At this moment I activate the second effect of Skull Curse! When my opponent Synchro Summons a level five or higher monster, I can banish a Burning Skull Head from my Graveyard to negate that monster's summoning and destroy it!"

A ghostly flaming skull suddenly launched from the black skull hovering next to Mukuro's D-Wheel and struck Junk Knight's chest, causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Junk Knight was gone.

"I equip Nitro Knight with the Sword of Dios!" Utena announced.

The axe in Nitro Knight's hand vanished with a flash of gold light, and in the weapons place appeared the ornate gold-handled rapier that Saionji had used against Utena. As soon as the sword appeared in the knight's hand, the purple aura surrounding his body shattered and was replaced by a rose-colored one.

"Any monster equipped with the Sword of Dios has its level lowered by three, which means that Nitro Knight can attack despite Skull Curse being on the field!" Utena announced. "And since Nitro Knight was equipped with another Equip Spell, his ATK goes back up to 3700!"

"So what? My Atomic Skull Flame still has an ATK of 4700 thanks to his effect!" Mukuro pointed out.

"I attack Atomic Skull Flame with Nitro Knight!" Utena announced. "And when a monster equipped with the Sword of Dios attacks a monster with a higher level, it gains 600 ATK times the difference in their levels!"

As Nitro Knight charged across the track towards Atomic Skull, his ATK climbed to 6700. The end of the blade pierced Atomic Skull's chest and caused the creature to explode with a blast of green flames. The shockwave from the explosion shook Mukuro's D-Wheel and dropped his life points to 2000.

"You may have taken out one of my best monsters, but I'm not out yet!" Mukuro declared.

"Actually you are! Because when Nitro Knight destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, he inflicts 400 points of damage for each Junk monster in my Graveyard!" Utena announced. "I have five Junk monsters in my Graveyard, which means you take another 2000 points of damage!"

The blade of the Sword of Dios suddenly became shrouded in flames and grew to three times its normal size. Nitro Knight raised his arm and swung the sword down hard towards Mukuro, sending a wave of fire. The blast struck the head of the biker's D-Wheel, knocking him off and dropping his life points to zero. With the duel at an end, Nitro Knight vanished and Utena pulled her D-Wheel to a halt. Once the pinkette removed her helmet and dismounted, she found that both Mukuro and his D-Wheel had vanished.

"Where… where did he go?" Utena asked.

"Does that really matter, Lady Utena?" a voice asked. The pinkette looked to see that Anthy had walked up to her. "You did well out there."

Utena smiled. "Thanks. Sorry if I had you worried. That guy ended up being pretty tough."

"I wasn't worried. Now, perhaps we should head to class? I'm certain that the teachers are wondering where we both are."

Utena flinched. "Oh crap, you're right! I know I'm gonna catch hell this time for sure."

* * *

A smile of relief formed on Touga's face as he lowered his opera glasses. He was very glad that Utena had been able to defeat Mukuro.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Tenjou was able to pass her first test," Rex observed as he lowered his own opera glasses. "She has the resolve to wield the Sword of Dios and do whatever it takes to win."

"Clearly both you and End of the World underestimated her," Touga remarked before heading for the door to the tower staircase.

"And you underestimated her as well, my son," Rex responded, causing Touga to stop at the doorway. "Clearly she's not the delicate flower you believe her to be. Ms. Tenjou is a formidable turbo duelist, one who may actually become the King of Earth's Lock and make it to Seibal."

Touga looked back at Rex with a confident smile on his face. "I'll admit that Utena's a stronger turbo duelist than I thought, but she'll never be able to defeat me."

"Careful, my son. Pride Goethe before the fall."

"It's not my pride talking, Father Goodwin, but my knowledge of Utena's heart. She and I have our differences now, but I know that when the time for out battle comes, she won't be able to deliver the killing blow. After all, how could she bring herself to defeat her prince?"

* * *

Mukuro woke up to find that he was out on the field of the Ohtori Academy campus. Before the redheaded biker could get to his feet, a pair of Neo Domino security officers advanced on him and pointed weapons at him.

"Freeze, scumbag!" one of the officers ordered. "We got a call earlier saying that there was a trespasser at this school, and it looks like you're our guy."

"Hey! You got it all wrong, officer," Mukuro told him as he raised his hands in surrender and got to his feet. "I got permission to be here."

"So you found him. Good work," a voice interrupted. Mukuro looked past the two officers and saw Rex walking up with his hands folded behind his back.

"Right on time, reverend!" Mukuro spoke as a relieved smile formed on his face. "This guy'll vouch for me. He and his boss are the ones who said I could be here."

"Is this true, Father Goodwin?" the other security officer asked.

"I do not know what this man is talking about," Rex told them. "All I know is that many of our students had been frightened by some intruder walking the campus. This school is supposed to be a sanctuary for our city's youth, and for someone to violate it like this is unforgivable. I don't know why this man claims that I gave him permission to be here, but clearly he's lying."

"Don't worry, Father. Most of the lies that criminals tell are pathetic," the first officer told him. "When guys like this are caught, they always spin some lie on the spot in a desperate attempt to get out of it, and of course their stories never hold up."

"Hey! I can prove I was given permission to be here!" Mukuro declared as he lowered his left hand to show them his seal ring. "The reverend and his boss gave me this ring that…"

The rest of Mukuro's words got caught in his throat when he looked and saw the ring. It had become completely covered in rust and the rose seal had been totally obliterated. Mukuro attempted to scratch off some of the rust, but the moment he touched the ring it broke and turned into metal filings that fell from his hand like sand.

"Take him away," Rex ordered.

"No, wait… hey! This is a setup!" Mukuro shouted as the two officers grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him off. "You're gonna pay, reverend! When I get outta this, I'm gonna hunt you and that boss of yours in the fancy car down, and I'm gonna cut you! You're dead, reverend! You and that pink-haired little bitch! You're all dead I tell ya!"

Mukuro continued to rave threats as the two officers dragged him away. Rex meanwhile simple chuckled as he turned and calmly walked away.

* * *

Night had fallen once again, and Utena was sitting on the edge of her bed dressed in her usual sleeping outfit while Anthy cleaned up and put away the dishes. Utena was feeling totally wiped out from the long day she had gone through. The pinkette was at least thankful that the teachers weren't too hard on her for missing the morning's classes.

"You don't have to wait for me to come to bed, Lady Utena," Anthy told her as she finished putting away the dishes. "You must be totally exhausted, especially after that morning's duel."

"That duel was pretty rough," Utena admitted. "I couldn't let that bastard, Mukuro win after he bragged about what he said he'd do to you."

"I would've been all right, had you lost. It would not have been the first time that the person I was engaged to used me to satisfy them sexually."

Utena looked at Anthy with shocked eyes. "You mean… you would've just let Mukuro do whatever the hell he wanted to you and be fine with it… no matter how perverted?"

Anthy smiled and nodded. "I am the Rose Bride. Because of that, I am bound to do whatever the person to whom I'm engaged wants. And as I told you before, how I feel about their desires doesn't matter a bit."

Suddenly Utena rose from the bed, charged over and pinned Anthy to the wall. "Dammit! Don't say things like that!" Utena shouted as she grabbed Anthy by the arms and shook her. "Don't say that how you feel about stuff like that doesn't matter just because of this Rose Bride shit! Just hearing you say things like that pisses me off! It… it…"

Utena stopped when she saw the shocked expression on Anthy's face. There was a look in the purple-haired girl's emerald eyes that almost seemed to be a look of fright.

Fearing that she went too far, Utena let go of Anthy and backed away. "I'm sorry, Anthy. It's just… even though we've only known each other for a few days, I already consider you a close friend. And it just makes me so mad to hear you say that you'd be willing to degrade yourself for people like Mukuro and be okay with it… because it's not okay. It's not okay at all. And it's just so frustrating that I can't seem to make you see that."

After a moment, Anthy smiled and brushed Utena's cheek with her hand. "You really are exhausted, Lady Utena. Go to bed. I'll join you in a moment."

Utena sighed and headed back over to the bed as Anthy suggested. As the pinkette got into bed and rolled over onto her side, she continued to think about Anthy's whole situation. It occurred to Utena that Saionji had also probably used Anthy to satisfy his desires just as Mukuro had done, and that there had probably been others before Saionji who had done the same thing. Utena also realized that there would be more turbo duels to come, and if she lost even one of them, the person that Anthy would become "engaged" to probably wouldn't even blink at the idea of using her as well. In that moment, Utena vowed to not only keep winning, she also vowed to find some way of freeing Anthy from the whole twisted system that the turbo duels were part of.

Just as Utena was about to drift off to sleep, Anthy suddenly climbed into bed with her and reached over the click off the light. The purple-haired beauty then cuddled up to Utena and said her usual goodnight as she killed the pinkette on the back of the neck. Once again, just as Utena was about to suggest that perhaps they should rethink their sleeping arrangement, Anthy was out like a light. Though Utena once again mentally cursed herself for acting too late, she decided to just go with the whole thing this time. She found that this night having Anthy sleeping against her was a comfort, because it was the best possible place to keep her safe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Since this story is basically an AU to both 5D's and _Revolutionary Girl Utena_, I've decided to put my own spin on things from both shows. In the _Utena_ anime, Utena's first duel after becoming "engaged" to Anthy was a rematch against Saionji. I decided that might be a little boring, so instead I picked a minor 5D's character to go up against Utena as a one-time opponent.

Now then, it's time to showcase the new cards I made up for this duel. First we'll cover Utena's new cards.

**Junk Stallion**

EARTH/Machine/Effect/2/ATK 1200/DEF 0

If you control another "Junk" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. When this card is successfully Special Summoned using this effect: You can add 1 Level 3 or lower "Synchron" Tuner monster from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

This was just a new Junk monster that I made up on the fly to make it easier for Utena to summon a level seven monster, and search for Synchron Tuners. The next card though I'm particularly proud of.

**Nitro Knight**

FIRE/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/7/ATK 2700/DEF 2100

"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, when this card is equipped with an Equip Spell Card: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 400 points of damage for each "Junk" monster in your Graveyard.

When I was first developing the outline for this chapter's duel, I was planning to come up with a brand new Nitro Synchro Monster to expand that little sub-archetype a bit. Once it came time to figure out that monster's identity, I decided that it should be another knight, and that's when I came to a decision about Utena's deck. As this story progresses, we'll be seeing Utena use more "Knight" versions of the "Warrior" Synchro Monsters that Yusei used in the 5D's anime.

**Scrapyard Shield**

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to a Warrior of Machine monster. The equipped monster gains 600 DEF. Once per turn, if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle: You can send this card to the Graveyard instead. Once during your Main Phase, you can banish this card from your Graveyard: Add 1 "Junk" monster from your deck to your hand.

**Scrapyard Shower**

Counter Trap

If you would take damage from an opponent's card effect; you can discard 1 "Junk" monster in your hand: halve the damage you would've taken. When this effect resolves, switch all face-up Attack Position monsters you control to face-up Defense Position.

These last two were just support cards I made up on the fly. I kind of feel like I may have gone a little overboard on making up cards for this duel. As a rule, I try not to make up cards if I don't have to, though in this instance I think it was necessary, especially when it came to Mukuro's cards.

**Atomic Skull Flame**

FIRE/Zombie/Fusion/Effect/9/ATK 2900/DEF 2000

3 "Burning Skull Heads"

Can only be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage for each "Burning Skull Head" in your Graveyard. When you opponent's life points are lower than your own: This card gains ATK equal to half the difference.

**Skull Flame's Blessing**

Spell Card

Banish 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard: Add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Skull Flame's Blessing" per turn.

**Skull Launcher**

Trap Card

Activate when a "Burning Skull Flame" is added from your deck to your hand: Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in Attack Position.

**Skull Curse**

Continuous Trap

While this card is face-up on the field, Level 5 or higher Synchro Monsters cannot attack. During your End Phase, if you do not control a "Skull" monster: Destroy this card. Once during your opponent's turn; when your opponent Synchro Summons a Level 5 or higher monster, you can banish 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard: Negate the summoning of that monster and destroy it.

I decided to go with Mukuro's anime deck since it fit his biker image better than that odd machine deck he used in the manga. Of course Mukuro's manga deck was sort of the inspiration behind the anti-Synchro strategy he used here. Anyway, since the Skull Flame archetype didn't have that many cards, it was necessary for me to make up a bunch of new ones for it. When it comes to fictional duels, there's a thematic element to the characters' decks that needs to be maintained. That's why we humble fan fiction writers are forced to make up a few cards now and then.

That about does it for this update. I should hopefully be back next week with a new chapter. Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Boy from the Sunlit Garden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 4: Boy from the Sunlit Garden

Utena couldn't help but groan as she exited the teachers' office that late afternoon. She had just spent the last fifteen minutes being chewed out about how she'd been falling asleep in class during the past few days. When Utena exited the room, she saw Anthy waiting for her in the hall with her usual smile. Utena unfortunately couldn't help but be a little bit irritated when she saw Anthy, because the exotic beauty had been the reason why she had been falling asleep in class. Though Utena was starting to get used to Anthy sharing a bed with her, there had still been many nights when Utena would have strange and wildly erotic dreams about the girl next to her that would cause her to wake up and want to take a cold shower, and it was practically impossible to get back to sleep after dreams like those.

"How'd it go, my lady?" Anthy asked.

"Oh, just wonderfully!" Utena sarcastically replied with a heavy sigh. "They want me to see a tutor starting right now. I'm supposed to head over to the music room to meet him."

"Who exactly is this tutor you'll be seeing?" Anthy asked as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Some kid named Miki Kaoru. The teacher said that he's supposed to be the brightest student at this academy."

"Utena!" a familiar voice called as a figure suddenly charged up from behind and pounced on her. As the pinkette struggled to keep her balance, she knew it could only be Wakaba. "I heard you got called to the teachers' office! Are you okay? They didn't expel you, did they?"

"I'm fine, Wakaba. They just want me to see a tutor for a while is all."

"The teachers have assigned Miki Kaoru as Lady Utena's tutor," Anthy interjected.

"Wow, really? You totally lucked out then," Wakaba remarked as she got off of Utena's back. "Miki Kaoru is the smartest student here."

"I've heard that," Utena responded as they started walking again. "Is he really that brilliant?"

"You kidding? At age seven, he composed a beautiful piece of music called _The Sunlit Garden_. But Miki's not only gifted musically. He's got a knack for computers and robotics too. And of course he's also a wiz at math and science. Trust me Utena, you couldn't have asked for a better tutor."

"I guess not. What else do you know about him, Wakaba?"

"Well, he and his family come from the Tops. His father's a high-ranking officer in the military. Oh! And he's a member of the student council here too."

This last bit of info caused Utena to freeze in her tracks. "He's on the student council?"

"Uh-huh. But then of course all the most popular students here are," Wakaba confirmed with a clueless smile on her face. "Well, I better get going. I have club activities here soon. Good luck with the study session, Utena."

As Wakaba dashed off down another hallway, Utena clenched her right fist at her side.

"What's wrong, Lady Utena?" Anthy asked.

"This is just terrific!" Utena sarcastically responded. "All of the student council members are participating in the turbo duels. That means I'm about to be tutored by a potential enemy."

"That is true. You will likely have to face Miki Kaoru in a duel soon enough."

"I guess things have been going just a little too smoothly lately. Almost a week goes by after my duel with that scumbag, Mukuro, and then this happens. Serves me right for letting my guard down."

"What do you want to do?"

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "What else can I do? If I don't start getting tutored by this kid, the teachers will yell at me again. Let's just go and get this over with."

Within a few short minutes, Utena and Anthy reached the hallway leading to the music room. As they came near, the two of them heard the sound of a piano coming from the room. Utena recognized the piece and couldn't help but recall hearing it during one of the few happier times from her life in the Commons. The duo entered the music room the find a blue-haired young man playing at the piano. Utena quickly deduced that this young man could only be the much-praised genius, Miki Kaoru.

After a few moments, Miki finally stopped playing and turned around to see Utena and Anthy standing in the doorway. "Oh! You must be Ms. Tenjou. I was told earlier that you'd be coming to see me. I see you brought Ms. Himemiya with you too, not that I'm surprised."

Utena headed into the room and stood before Miki. She couldn't help but shoot him an icy glare the moment she noticed the seal ring Miki wore on his hand.

Miki followed where Utena's gaze was pointed and gasped with realization. "Of course! I should've realized that you'd view me as a potential threat. You know the members of the student council are involved in the turbo duels. Well let me assure you that you have nothing to fear from me. I have no intention of dueling you for possession of Ms. Himemiya."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Utena asked as she crossed her arms.

"I understand your skepticism, but I'm telling you the truth. I've never really liked the idea behind these turbo duels either. We don't know what this power hiding in the fortress of Seibal is, and personally I don't think it's worth fighting over."

Utena looked in Miki's eyes for a moment and decided that he might be trusted, as least for now. "…That was _The Sunlit Garden_ you were playing when Anthy and I came in, right? Did you really write that thing?"

At this, Miki smiled. "Why yes. I'm actually a little surprised you're familiar with it, to be honest. No offense, but I didn't think that someone from the Commons like you would be all that familiar with classical music."

"This old lady who helped run the orphanage I was in would play it for us sometimes at night. It'd calm some of the younger kids down. I honestly liked hearing it too."

"Glad to hear. I actually wrote the piece for my sister. Of course she's much better at playing it than I am. What you heard when you came in hardly does the piece justice."

"Have you written any other music besides _The Sunlit Garden_?"

"A few, but not many. Honestly I'd like to spend more time writing music if I could." Here Miki's expression darkened a bit. "My father wants me to devote my time to what he considers to be more practical pursuits though. Anyway, I believe we're actually here to discuss your studies. If you don't mind moving to that table over there, we can get started."

As Miki picked up his bag and rose from the piano, Utena and Anthy walked over to the large round table in the corner of the room Miki had indicated.

"So why exactly have you been having problems in class lately?" Miki asked as he sat down at the table and began to take out items from his bag.

"The problem is I've been falling asleep in class due to not getting enough sleep at night," Utena admitted as she sat down at the table. "It's been happening ever since Anthy and I have been living together."

Miki looked from Utena to Anthy for a few moments and then blushed. "Oh… I see. I had no idea that you… but then I guess I should've realized it because of your tendency to dress as a boy. In any case though Ms. Tenjou, I know that Ms. Himemiya is a very attractive girl, but you should devote a few nights to getting rest instead of… what you two have apparently been doing."

Utena tried to figure out what Miki was talking about, and when she did her face turned bright red and she practically jumped out of her chair. "Whoa! Hang on! You've totally got the wrong idea here! Anthy and I haven't been doing what you're suggesting!"

Miki blinked in surprise. "You haven't?"

"Hell no! Anthy and I may be 'engaged' because of all this Rose Bride crap, but the idea of doing stuff like that with her never crossed my mind!"

"Lady Utena, do you not find me attractive?" Anthy asked with a seemingly hurt expression.

Utena was about to say no, but when she looked back at Anthy her response got caught in her throat. She just couldn't deny that Anthy was attractive. In fact Anthy was downright hot. In that moment, Utena suddenly found herself flashing back to the first night in their room when she caught Anthy in the shower.

"Oh dear! Lady Utena, your nose is bleeding!" Anthy told her, shaking the pinkette from her thoughts.

"She's right! And it's pretty bad, too," Miki added.

Utena looked at her reflection in the window across from where she was standing and found that a red waterfall was trickling down her upper lip.

"Aw dammit!" Utena cursed as she sat back in her chair while holding her nose shut.

Anthy reached into her bag and pulled out a pink tissue to hand to Utena. "Here my lady. Use this."

Utena took the tissue and put it over her nose as she tilted her head back. "Anthy… you were messing with me before, weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Anthy replied with a smile that just seemed a little too innocent.

Utena groaned. "Just kill me now."

Miki cleared his throat. "Okay. Let's just forget about why you've been having trouble in class. We'll focus on where you need to get caught up and go from there. Since you need a little time for your nose to clot, I'm going to call up a few practice problems for you to try."

With that, Miki set a black laptop on the table in front of him and switched it on. As Miki's computer booted up, the blue-haired genius reached into his bag again and pulled out a small silver picture frame and placed it next to the laptop. Utena couldn't help but notice the picture frame when she titled her head forward again and became curious. Still with the tissue over her nose, Utena got up and moved around to look at the picture as Miki focused on the screen of his laptop and began typing. The picture in the frame was of Miki in a regular green Ohtori Academy boys' uniform, and standing next to him was a blue-haired girl in an Ohtori Academy girls' uniform who looked exactly like him.

"Is this a picture of you and your sister?" Utena asked.

"Why yes. Her name's Kozue," Miki answered, not once taking his eyes from the screen as he continued to type. "That was taken the day we first came to this academy."

"Didn't know the two of you were twins, or that you both attended this academy. Maybe later you could introduce me to her later."

Here Miki stopped typing and his expression darkened. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Kozue is… away from school at the moment. She will be back next month though."

"Oh… is she sick or something?"

"Ms. Tenjou… if you don't mind, I'd like to focus more on our session."

"Um… yeah, sure. Sorry I brought it up," Utena responded before heading back over to sit in her chair.

Miki resumed typing for a few moments before turning his laptop around so that Utena could see the screen. "Okay. I'd like you to start by trying to solve these first few problems. Feel free to ask me for help if you get stuck."

"Will do," Utena replied. She sighed as she looked at the screen. "Boy… this might be a little harder than I thought."

* * *

It was still fairly early at night as Miki entered the student council room and took his usual seat at the table. He had gotten notice of yet another emergency meeting shortly after finishing his first tutoring session with Utena. The council room was still empty as Miki reached into his bag and pulled out his pad of paper for taking the minutes. Miki was usually the first to arrive at the meetings, even arriving before Father Goodwin. It was only about four minutes after Miki arrived when Rex entered the room, gave a silent nod to Miki as his usual greeting, and sat down in his chair by the bookcase.

A few minutes after Rex had arrived, Saionji came in and sat down in his usual seat across the table from Miki. Miki and Saionji never exchanged words with one another during this time. The two were not enemies, but they were hardly friends either. Miki saw Saionji as too much of a bully, and he had gotten his fill of bullies at his previous school. As Miki saw it, the best way to avoid antagonizing Saionji was to avoid interacting with him as much as possible.

Eventually Touga finally arrived and took his usual seat at the table. "This emergency meeting of the student council is now called to order. Father Goodwin has called this meeting because he has received further instructions from End of the World. I now turn the floor over to him."

Rex rose from his seat and approached the table. "End of the World has decided to hold another duel against Utena Tenjou."

Surprised, Miki clicked his stopwatch and looked straight at Rex. "You mean we're no longer waiting for Juri to return from her tournament?"

"End of the World has decided that such a delay is unnecessary. There's been a development that changes things drastically. One of you shall be dueling Ms. Tenjou instead."

"Well it's about time!" Saionji declared. "So End of the World is finally giving me another shot."

"No Mr. Saionji, He is not," Rex told him. "Both End of the World and myself feel that such a duel would be pointless."

Touga chuckled. "Really Saionji. Haven't you had enough humiliation as it is?"

Saionji banged the table with his fist before rising from his chair. "Well I'd certainly be a better opponent than that cockroach from the Commons that End of the World recruited to duel Tenjou last time! Anthy is mine! I deserve a chance to reclaim her!"

"You may get that chance, my son… in time," Rex told him. "But that chance will not be now."

"So who will be dueling Ms. Tenjou?" Miki asked.

Rex looked Miki straight in the eye. "You will, Mr. Kaoru. End of the World has selected you to be Ms. Tenjou's next opponent."

Startled, Miki dropped his pencil. "Me? But… but I have no desire to duel Ms. Tenjou!"

"It is your right to refuse, but I strongly urge you to reconsider, my son."

"Miki, remember what we're all fighting for in this game," Touga told him. "If a chick cannot break its shell, it dies without being born. Those of us on the student council are the chicks, and this world is the egg. End of the World is giving you a chance to break the shell that is this world, and they don't come along too often. If you keep turning them down, then you will likely die without living the life you were meant to live."

"Be that as it may, I don't think this power to revolutionize the world is worth all these duels," Miki declared. "Especially considering how we've been using Ms. Himemiya in all this."

"Well if Kaoru's not going to duel Tenjou, let me do it," Saionji offered.

"Quiet, Saionji!" Touga ordered. "It's not our place to decide such things."

"You have two days to reconsider this decision, Mr. Kaoru," Rex told him. "I suggest you think carefully."

"…Since there's clearly nothing more to discuss, I hereby adjourn this meeting," Touga decided.

Soon after, both Touga and Rex left the room, each going in their own directions. Miki and Saionji meanwhile remained behind.

Saionji smirked at Miki and put a hand on his hip. "If you ask me, you're making the right call by refusing to challenge Tenjou. You're too soft to wield the power we're after. Take my advice and leave these duels to the real men."

With that, Saionji left the room. The green-haired swordsman's words had left a very bitter taste in Miki's mouth, mainly because his father had always said the same things to him. Whenever Miki came home from school crying because he had been bullied, his father would tell him that he was too soft; that he needed to toughen up and be a real man about things. Some of those times Miki's father would even slap him to try and toughen him up. Saionji's words just now caused the memory of those times to all come rushing back.

Tears started to come down Miki's cheeks as he put his head on the table. He found himself wishing that Kozue were there. He had always depended on his sister in times like this. But Kozue had been forced away from him, and it was still going to be a while before she came back. For the time being, he was going to have to find a way to continue on alone, but at that moment such a thing seemed impossible.

* * *

Utena's tutoring sessions with Miki over the past few days had been going well. She was easily getting caught up on all the material she had been missing due to falling asleep in class. During that time, Utena also found that she could trust that Miki sincerely had no interest in taking part in the duels. There was something about Miki's past that had been nagging at Utena ever since their first meeting, and she really wanted to know what it was. Fortunately, the pink-haired tomboy knew the perfect person to ask about it.

That day, Utena and Anthy had lunch with Wakaba under the tree on the small hill. The three had been meeting there for lunch practically every day. During that time, Wakaba had accepted the fact that having lunch with Utena also meant having lunch with Anthy, though Wakaba and Anthy hardly spoke to one another.

"So, how've the tutoring sessions with Miki Kaoru been going?" Wakaba asked Utena as she took a bite out of a sandwich.

"They've been going great actually," Utena answered. "Say, Wakaba… what do you know about Miki's twin sister?"

Upon hearing this question, Wakaba nearly choked on the piece of sandwich she had been trying to swallow. "You didn't ask him about his sister, did you?"

"Um… kinda," Utena answered with a raised eyebrow. "Why? What's the big deal?"

Wakaba let out a heavy sigh. "Oh boy! My fault for not telling you about this, I guess. Kozue Kaoru… she's kind of the opposite of her brother. While Miki's the perfect student and the pride of this academy, Kozue is kind of the bad seed. She wasn't like that when she first started attending the academy, but after a few months she started sleeping around with different guys. There was even once a rumor that she screwed the entire basketball team."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. Some say Kozue did all that stuff to piss off her dad, who you might remember is this straight-laced military guy. But that's not the worst part. One day the teachers caught Kozue with drugs, and we're talking heavy stuff here. They actually arrested her and sent her to a detention facility. It was a light sentence though, and they say that the school's planning to let her come back here once her sentence is up. The rumor is that Father Goodwin put in a good word for her with the chairman. Even so, the whole thing was a mess, especially for Miki."

Utena groaned and flopped back onto the ground. "Jeez Wakaba! You could've warned me about all this before I met Miki."

"Well sorry, but Kozue Kaoru's kind of a taboo subject around here. What she did was a total scandal, and kind of a dark stain on the school's record."

"No wonder Miki was never specific about why his sister had gone away."

"Can you blame him? He's probably totally ashamed that his sister's a jailbird."

"I don't think that's it," Anthy spoke, causing Utena to sit back up and look at her. "I think that Mr. Kaoru simply can't accept that fact that his sister could've done such horrible things."

"You mean he's in some sort of denial about it?" Utena asked.

Anthy nodded. "The love a person has for their sibling… can be blinding. The light of that love can be so bright that it can block out all of that sibling's flaws, allowing that person to deny that those flaws even exist. And with Mr. Kaoru being his sister's twin, their bond is likely stronger than that of most siblings. And because of that, the light of the love he has for Ms. Kozue is probably so dazzling that he can't see her as anything but sweet and innocent."

"You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing. Anthy… do you…?"

For some reason, Utena couldn't bring herself to finish that question. There was something about the look in Anthy's eyes that made her stop. Her eyes almost seemed to cloud over as if dead, yet behind that cloud Utena thought she could see a hint of pain. Utena wondered if perhaps she had brushed upon a sensitive subject for her purple-haired companion.

"Um… well, whatever's going on between Miki and his sister, it's probably best that you never bring her up again when you're with him," Wakaba told Utena, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh… yeah. You're probably right," Utena agreed. "We had better start heading back now. I'm sure classes will be starting up again any minute."

* * *

Miki was in the music room playing the piano, trying to perfect a new piece of music he was working on. His music was often a sanctuary for Miki when things were going bad, and he definitely needed to get away from the rest of the world at least for a little bit. Miki had still been struggling with the pressure from the council to challenge Utena. He still didn't want to do it, but it seemed like Touga and Father Goodwin weren't giving him much of a choice.

"Miki," a familiar voice spoke, causing him to stop playing. The blue-haired genius turned around on his stool to find Touga standing in the doorway with Rex. "Might we have a word?"

"I already know what you're going to ask me," Miki told the two as he turned back to face the piano.

"Not all of it," Rex spoke as he and Touga walked into the room. "Hear us out, my son."

"Miki… why did you join this game?" Touga asked. "Why did you want to go after the power of Seibal?"

This question caused Miki to stop playing. "I want… I want to make a new world for my sister and I. The kind of world we had when we were young. I want to create a living sunlit garden for us both."

Touga nodded. "You fight for your sister. That's a noble cause. But the thing is Miki, if a person fighting for a cause hesitates for too long, the thing they're fighting for could simply disappear."

"What're you saying?"

At that moment, Rex sighed. "I hate to deliver this news, my son. But your hesitancy to take part in the game has forced End of the World's hand. As you very well know, your sister is still serving out a prison sentence. When it's over in less than a month, she will return to this school."

"And what's your point, Father Goodwin?" Miki asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling about where the conversation was headed.

"Because of your sister's status as a citizen from the Tops, she's safe in a special part of the facility. But End of the World has great power in this city. It would be nothing for Him to have your sister transferred to the detention facility's general population, where she would be forced to mingle with prisoners from the Commons. As you know, outside this school there is great animosity between the people of the Commons and the Tops. I'm certain that when those prisoners found out where your sister comes from, they wouldn't hesitate to sate their hatred for the Tops by arranging an 'accident' to happen to her."

Miki suddenly found it hard to breathe. He couldn't believe that End of the World was actually threatening to have his sister die in prison, especially when Kozue didn't deserve to be there. Miki never believed those drug charges that had been laid against her. And now it seemed like if he didn't go through with the duel, he'd lose his sister forever.

"I know it must be hard for you, Miki. But you have to choose," Touga told him. "I will tell you this though. If you want to protect your sister and build the future you want with her, you'll have to fight in order to make all that happen."

Suddenly Miki heard his father's voice telling him to toughen up and be a man. He also remembered how Saionji had called him soft at the end of the last meeting. Miki felt that he was soft, but he realized that in this instance his father was right. If he wanted to protect what mattered to him most, he was going to have to toughen up.

Miki rose from his stool and looked Rex in the eye. "Alright. I'll duel Ms. Tenjou, but only as long as Kozue remains safe whether I win or lose."

Rex smiled. "You have my word. No harm will come to your sister as long as you at least make the attempt to defeat Ms. Tenjou."

"There is another problem though. Ms. Tenjou still has that Duel Dragon at her disposal. I don't know how either of you expect me to win against both that and the Sword of Dios."

"Ah! But that problem can easily be solved," Rex told Miki as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flat wooden box. "I mentioned at the last meeting that there was a development that eliminated the need for us to wait for Ms. Arisugawa's return. That development was the acquisition of this."

Rex held out the box to Miki and removed its lid, revealing a Synchro Monster card resting on a red velvet pillow.

Miki's eyes widened as he looked at the card. "That's… a Duel Dragon."

Rex nodded. "And not just any Duel Dragon. This card can easily eliminate the threat of Ms. Tenjou using the Sword of Dios with her own Duel Dragon. End of the World has concluded that you're the one most compatible with this card, Mr. Kaoru. That is why He chose you for this noble duel."

After a moment's hesitation, Miki picked up the card from the pillow. The moment he touched it he felt some sort of power rush through him. "Yes… I'm certain of it. With this power at my disposal, I'll be able to take the power to revolutionize the world with my own two hands!"

* * *

It was fairly late in the afternoon as Utena headed over to the music room with Anthy for what she hoped would be her last tutoring session, at least for a while. When Utena and Anthy arrived, they found Miki standing in the doorway with a determined expression on his face.

"I'm afraid our tutoring today session will have to be postponed, Ms. Tenjou," Miki told her.

"Why? What's going on?" Utena asked.

Miki walked up to the pinkette and presented her with a blue rose. "Utena Tenjou, I challenge you to a duel for the Rose Bride."

"Are you serious? I thought you weren't interested in getting this power to revolutionize the world!"

"Things change. Earlier today I was reminded about why I got involved in this game in the first place. There's something I want to fight for, and if I don't act now, the thing I'm fighting for might vanish. We'll hold the duel first thing tomorrow morning. There are no classes tomorrow, so there's no danger of you falling even further behind."

With that, Miki walked straight past Utena and left. As Utena watched him leave, she could tell that something had changed about the blue-haired genius.

"It seems you may have misjudged Mr. Kaoru," Anthy spoke.

"I'm not so sure about that," Utena told her. "Something happened to Miki today that made him want to challenge me. I don't what it is… but I do know one thing. There's no way in hell I'm going to let him win."

* * *

**Author's Note:** With this chapter we're at the part of the story arc where Utena goes up against Miki, and initially it seemed like a challenging part to write. Going in, I was pretty uncertain about whether or not I could write for characters like Miki and his sister, but it became easier once I realized how I could put my own spin on things. The thing about Miki's father being a hard-assed military dude in this story was something I whipped up partly to explain Miki's dependence on Kozue, and partly to explain the archetype of his deck. But I'm getting ahead of myself here.

As for Miki's relationship with Kozue in this story, I drew inspiration of an episode of _Magnum P.I._ (the original, not that blasphemous CBS remake), where Magnum meets his friend Rick's younger sister, and learns some rather unpleasant things about her. But even to the very end of the episode, Rick can't see his sister as anything other than a pure innocent angel.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. The Iron Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Iron Dragon

It was fairly early as Utena and Anthy left the dorm together and headed for the administration building. Utena had managed to get almost a full night's sleep the night before, so she felt she was ready to take on Miki. During part of the night Utena had tried to figure out why Miki had suddenly challenged her to a turbo duel, and she wondered if it had something to do with Miki's sister. In the end though, Utena decided that Miki's reasons didn't really matter all that much. All that mattered was defeating Miki so she could protect Anthy.

Utena and Anthy arrived at the administration building to find Miki awaiting them right at the front door. When the duo came up, Miki nodded to them and headed into the building. Utena and Anthy followed close behind, and in moments they were in the seemingly abandoned hallway to the racetrack elevators. Not a word was said between any of them as they walked the hall. Truthfully Utena did have some questions she wanted to ask, but it seemed clear that Miki wasn't going to answer.

Soon enough the three reached the elevator doors, and Anthy departed to go down her own passageway. Utena opened the door to her own elevator, and as soon as she was in the car started its ascent and the same choral rock piece from before began to play over the speakers. As the car rose and lights from its walls washed over Utena to scan her, she changed from her tomboyish look to her more feminine dueling appearance. Soon enough the car came to a stop and her pink D-Wheel rose out of the hidden door in the floor. Utena put on her helmet and mounted the machine as the door to the track opened up.

Utena drove her D-Wheel onto the track to once again see Aerial Fortress Seibal hovering above. She also saw Anthy standing on her platform in the field of roses, wearing the same crown and red dress she wore during every turbo duel. Not long after Utena pulled up to the starting line, Miki pulled up next to her riding the back of a blue D-Wheel with two small round red headlights like beady eyes on the front.

"I warn you, Ms. Tenjou. You shouldn't take me lightly," Miki told her.

"You said when you challenged me that you were doing this to fight for something," Utena recalled. "That thing you're fighting for… it's your sister, isn't it?"

Miki turned away from Utena and looked up towards Seibal. "You're right. I am fighting for Kozue. I'm fighting so that I can make the ideal world for the two of us."

"And this world you want to make… is it worth using Anthy to get it?"

"When it comes to my sister, I'd do anything to save her and make that idea world for our sake. Even if it meant selling my soul to the devil."

Utena looked away from Miki and down the track. "Well I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect Anthy and end this game… even if it means taking you down to do it."

Once Anthy finally raised her hand, Utena and Miki both revved their engines. The purple-haired beauty soon after swung her hand down, and both duelists took off down the track. The two were neck and neck for a few moments until Utena pulled ahead at the last second and took the first corner.

Utena drew her first card. "I summon Junk Blader in Defense Mode!"

On cue, Junk Blader materialized next to Utena's D-Wheel in a kneeling position, the large blade of his sword resting on his knee.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Miki drew his first card. "First I play the Field Spell, Heavy Metal Raiders!"

A wave of white light radiated outward from Miki's D-Wheel and washed over the field, transforming the entire track. The concrete racetrack turned black and gained a metallic sheen, while the short marble brick wall around the track turned to polished grey metal. Anthy's platform had become metallic as well, and the red roses on the field surrounding the track turned chrome and gained metal stems with razor-sharp thorns.

"Next I summon Gadget Trooper in Attack Mode!" Miki announced.

Materializing next to Miki's D-Wheel was a bipedal robot with a black rectangular upper torso, short grey midsection, and black box-shaped waist. It had a cylindrical black head with a single red camera lens on the front for an eye. Attached to the sides of the black box-shaped pieces of armor on the robot's shoulders were two large silver gears. The upper arms of the machine were thin grey rods, while its forearms were covered with thick pieces of black armor with a pair of long thin gun barrels attached on top, and ended with thick black articulated hands. The robot's upper legs were also thin grey rods, while its lower legs resembled a pair of thick metal boots.

"When Gadget Trooper has been summoned from my hand, I can add another Gadget monster from my deck to my hand!" Miki announced. "I use this effect to put a second Gadget Trooper in my hand! Now I equip Gadget Trooper with the Spell card, Dark Arsenal – Armor Buster!"

Suddenly a large cylindrical metal pack that was colored olive-green appeared on Gadget Trooper's back. Attached to the top of this pack and resting atop the robot's torso at each side of its head were two long black barrels like those of a bazooka. Loaded into each of these barrels was a grey RPG with a red warhead.

"Armor Buster raises Gadget Trooper's ATK from 1800 to 2100 and allows him to inflict piercing damage!" Miki announced. "Gadget Trooper! Blow Junk Blader off the field! Buster Blast!"

Both rockets fired from the Gadget Trooper's cannons and struck Junk Blader, creating a small explosion of smoke and flames. The resulting shockwave from the explosion caused Utena's D-Wheel to wobble and knocked her life points down to 2900.

"Now I activate the effect of Heavy Metal Raiders!" Miki announced. "When a Dark Machine monster like Gadget Trooper destroys a monster, I can special summon another Dark Machine from my hand! I use this effect to summon the Gadget Trooper I added to my hand earlier!"

On cue, another Gadget Trooper identical to the first but without the shoulder-mounted cannons materialized next to the first.

"Since I summoned another Gadget Trooper from my hand, I use its effect to add Music Box Gadget from my deck to my hand!" Miki announced. "Now I use the second Gadget Trooper to attack you directly!"

"Not so fast!" Utena announced as the second robot took aim at her with the guns on its arms. "When I'm attacked directly, I can special summon Junk Defender from my hand in Defense Mode!"

Suddenly materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a large whitish metal mask-like face with yellow eyes and a large grinning mouth. On its back was a small black curved extension like a scorpion tail with a white stinger on the end. Meanwhile on the sides of this head were two powerful arms, with two large pieces of rust-red armor on the shoulders. Attached to each of its whitish metal forearms was half of a circular shield.

"In that case, I use my second Gadget Trooper to attack Junk Defender!" Miki announced. "Gadget Blitz!"

"Big mistake!" Utena declared with a smirk. "In case you weren't paying attention, my Junk Defender has a DEF of 1800, the same amount as your Gadget Trooper's ATK! But I can also raise Junk Defender's DEF by 300 during this turn, which means all you've done is injure yourself!"

As the second Gadget Trooper opened fire, Junk Defender crossed his arms and connected the two halves of its shield together. The bullets caused the shield to crack though, and in a matter of seconds Junk Defender exploded.

"What the…?" a surprised Utena spoke.

"I'm afraid you're the one who's miscalculated, Ms. Tenjou," Miki told her with a triumphant smirk. "I neglected to mention that each Gadget Trooper gains 400 ATK for every other Gadget monster I control. Which means when my second Gadget Trooper attacked, it already had an ATK of 2200. Not only that, my first Gadget Trooper now has 2500 ATK thanks to this same effect and the boost from Armor Buster. In other words Ms. Tenjou, you've been totally outgunned."

Utena scowled. "So I guess now you're going to use your Field Spell's effect to summon another machine monster and attack me again?"

"Fortunately for you, I can only use the summoning effect of Heavy Metal Raiders once per turn," Miki informed her. "So I'll have to end my turn here. Make no mistake though Ms. Tenjou, I'm not going to hesitate to finish you off when the opportunity finally presents itself. This time, I will shoot to kill…"

* * *

_Years ago when Miki was eight, he and his family had gone to their private cabin in the mountains a few miles out from Neo Domino. One afternoon, Miki's father, Sosuke took him out into the woods to hunt. Miki never liked it when his father dragged him off on expeditions like that, but of course he had never had a choice in the matter. During each of those trips, Miki simply watched as his father shot a deer or some other sort of animal, something he never liked to see but had always been forced to watch by Sosuke. On that particular hunting expedition though, things had been different._

_Miki and Sosuke had come upon a small clearing where they spotted a fairly large grey rabbit with big black eyes. The rabbit was simply sitting in the middle of the field munching on a piece of grass without a care in the world. Miki couldn't help but smile as he watched the rabbit eat._

_"This seems like as good a target as any," Sosuke stated as he looked at the rabbit with his usual cold expression. He then pulled out a handgun from the holster hanging from his waist, cocked it, and handed it to Miki. "Now shoot it."_

_Miki blinked in confusion at his father as he held the gun with both hands. "Wha?"_

_"You heard me. I want you to shoot that rabbit over there. This is a hunt, and it's high time you took part in it. Now open fire."_

_Miki looked back at the rabbit. "But… but daddy…"_

_"This is not a debate, son! I'm giving you an order. Now shoot that rabbit! We're not leaving here until you fire."_

_After another moment's hesitation, Miki aimed the gun at the rabbit. Despite his young age, it had not been the first time Miki had handled a gun. Sosuke had taken him to a shooting range a couple of time only a few weeks before this trip. Miki had done fairly well at the range, but this time he wasn't facing a simple paper target. The barrel trembled along with Miki's hand as he aimed at the rabbit._

_"What the hell are you waiting for? Shoot!" Sosuke ordered._

_Miki closed his eyes and opened fire. The bullet went way off its mark though and struck a tree at the far edge of the field. The sound of the shoot scared the rabbit and caused it to hop away into the woods._

_Sosuke snatched the gun from Miki and struck him with the back of his hand, knocking him to the ground. "When the hell are you ever going to toughen up?"_

_"But daddy… I just couldn't do it. I mean… that rabbit wasn't hurting anyone."_

_Sosuke let out a heavy sigh. "You're a bright boy Miki, except apparently where it really counts. It should've sunk in by now that this world is a harsh one, and you need to be tough in order to survive it. Your weakness may have let that rabbit off the hook this time, but a day from now or maybe an hour from now, a hawk or a wolf, or some other kind of predator will end that rabbit's life; and that animal won't hesitate to kill it simply because it thinks it's cute. One day son, a moment like this will come along again, only when it does, your life or the life of someone else will depend on whether or not you take that kill shot. When that moment comes, and you fail like you just did today, it'll mean you failed yourself and all of the people who may have been depending on you."_

_Miki had gotten back to his feet and was about to say something to argue, but the words simply got caught in his throat when he saw his father's eyes. It had not been the first time Sosuke had been disappointed in him, but this level of disappointment was far worse than anything he had experienced._

_Sosuke turned his back on Miki. "As punishment, you won't be getting dinner tonight. This was a hunt, and you failed to bring home a kill. If this were a real hunt for survival, no kill would mean no meal. Now let's go back."_

_Miki simply followed Sosuke back to the cabin. When they finally arrived about twenty minutes later, Miki headed back to the hallway where his room was. Rather than going into his own room, Miki went to the door straight across the hall and went into the room belonging to his sister. Kozue at that moment was sitting at a table and drawing something._

_Kozue looked up from the table when she heard Miki walk in and smiled. "Hi brother! How's the trip to the woods go?" Her smile soon faded when she saw the tears streaming down her brother's face. "Miki?"_

_"I… I failed, Kozue," Miki spoke. "Daddy gave me a gun and told me to shoot a rabbit… since it was a hunt and all… but I couldn't do it. And now daddy's disappointed in me, and I think he's right. In the end… I am weak!"_

_Kozue quickly came over and pulled Miki into a hug, smiling as she did. "Don't feel bad, Miki. If you ask me, not being able to shoot a cute little rabbit doesn't mean you're weak. It means you're kind, and kindness isn't a bad thing. Daddy may be disappointed in you, but I'm kinda proud."_

_A small smile briefly appeared on Miki's face. "Thanks, Kozue. But… daddy had a point. One day… I might have to do something that's not very kind… because of something very important. If that ever happens, please don't hate me."_

* * *

"…The lives of my sister and even myself are riding on this duel!" Miki declared. "I still consider you a friend, Ms. Tenjou. But when the moment comes, I will eliminate you! This time there will be no mercy! No hesitation!"

Utena's response to Miki's declaration was to draw her next card. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I special summon Junk Forward!"

On cue, the warrior covered in cream-colored armor materialized next to Utena's D-Wheel.

"Next I summon Drill Synchron in Attack Mode!" Utena announced.

Appearing next to Junk Forward was a small robot with a round body that had a brown top half and a grey bottom half. On the front of the sphere's top segment were two holes showing large round eyes, while on the front of the bottom half were four long rectangular vents that served in place of a mouth. Supporting the ball-shaped robot were two very thin grey rods that ended with black triangular tank treads. Projecting out from the sides of the sphere's top half meanwhile were two thin grey rods, each ending with a large blue drill. An almost equally large drill projected upward from the machine's forehead.

"I tune the level three Drill Synchron into the level three Junk Forward for a level six Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Drill Synchron flashed orange before transforming into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Forward and changed the warrior into three white stars.

"The stars of the bold shall come together and break through the wall of oppression to a shining future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Pierce! Drill Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expended outward. In moments the light faded to reveal a knight clad in dirt-brown and black armor. A gold plume adorned the top of his helmet, and a pair of green pointed sunglasses covered his eyes while a gold visor covered his mouth. Decorating the brown armor covering the warrior's chest was a large golden X-shape. On each of the knight's forearms was a large shield with gold trim, also decorated with the same X-shape as on his chest, and ending with a long blue drill.

"Drill Knight gains 200 TK for each Junk monster in my Graveyard!" Utena announced. "Right now I have three Junk monsters in my Graveyard for a total boost of 600, which means that Drill Knight's ATK goes up from 2200 to 2800!"

"Glad to see you're not holding back against me," Miki remarked.

"I told you. I'm going to do everything I can to keep Anthy safe!" Utena declared. "I use Drill Knight to attack your second Gadget Trooper! Virtue Drill!"

Drill Knight dashed across the battlefield with his right arm aimed at the second Gadget Trooper that Miki had summoned to the field. As the knight came in striking range, the drill at the end of his shield began to spin. The knight's drill impacted the chest of the second Gadget Trooper and created several bright sparks as the tip pressed into the metal. The attack caused Miki's life points to drop to 3400, but after a few moments it became clear that Drill Knight's attack wasn't causing any actual damage to the robot itself. Eventually Drill Knight ended his assault and dashed back over to Utena's side.

"Nice try, but Heavy Metal Raiders prevents each my Dark Machine monsters from being destroyed in battle once each turn!" Miki announced. "Not only that, the monster that would've been destroyed gains ATK equal to the damage I took from the battle! So now the ATK of the Gadget Trooper you just attacked is at 2800!"

Utena gritted her teeth in frustration. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

* * *

Touga and Rex had been watching Utena and Miki's duel from the tower overlooking the stadium through their opera glasses since it first began. A smirk of amusement was on Touga's face as the duel progressed.

"Well my son, what do you think young Mr. Kaoru's chances of winning this duel are?" Rex asked.

"Miki does seem motivated to win, but I have doubts that he'll actually succeed," Touga answered. "In the end, I don't think his resolve will be able to match Utena's. I must admit though that I'm surprised by the theme of Miki's deck. A deck full of war machines doesn't seem like his style."

Rex chuckled. "The deck of a duelist always reflects the personality of the duelist who built it, even in ways that duelist isn't aware of himself. For instance, Ms. Tenjou's Junk and Knight deck reflects her desire to play the role of a noble prince in spite of her humble origins, though the Junk aspect may also reflect that deep down she knows that she's merely putting on an act and that she's merely a weak little girl playing games."

"And what of Miki's deck then?"

"That should be obvious, my son. Young Miki is fighting for his sister, and to create a bright and secluded world for them both. His father is a rather ruthless military man, and has taught Mr. Kaoru many times that extreme measures one must take to fight and protect what's important to him. The ruthless nature of his deck shows that he's indeed willing to do whatever it takes for his sister, no matter how unpleasant."

"Well… even if Miki has found his resolve, I still don't think he'll be able to defeat Utena in the end."

"Don't be so sure, Touga," Rex told him as a large grin formed on his face. "You forget that Mr. Kaoru also has a Duel Dragon now. And I think you'll find that this Duel Dragon possesses a power capable of brining Ms. Tenjou to her knees."

* * *

Miki drew his next card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Music Box Gadget in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Miki's other two Gadgets was a small bipedal robot with a spherical silver body decorated with ornate carvings and gold trim. The top of the robot's spherical torso was flat and supported a smaller silver dome-shaped head with a single cameral lens for an eye. The robots arms were two thick gold cables ending in large silver hands, and it had a pair of equally thick gold cables for legs, each one ending with a large silver foot. On the back of the robot was a large ornate golden gear.

"I activate Music Box Gadget's effect!" Miki announced. "Once per turn, Music Box Gadget can change its level to a level from two to six until the end of the turn! I use this effect to change Music Box Gadget's level from one two three! Now I tune the level three Music Box Gadget into my second Gadget Trooper, which is level four, to Synchro Summon a level seven monster!"

The chest of Music Box Gadget suddenly opened up to reveal a gold cylinder with several seemingly random bumps on its surface, resting against the ends of several thin gold tines. Once the robot's chest compartment opened up, the gear on its back started to turn and the cylinder in its chest began to slowly spin. As the bumps on the cylinder's surface hit the tines, they began to chime with the sound of music. Only a few notes into the song, Music Box Gadget transformed into three rings made of red light. The rings encircled the weaker of Miki's two Gadget Troopers and transformed the robot into four black stars.

"The gears of the war machine turn and forge the Iron Dragon that shall bring forth revolution! Its power shall obliterate this filthy world!" Miki chanted. "Synchro Summon! Activate! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!"

The black stars sparked and exploded into a ray of black energy that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the dark energy faded to reveal a yellow and grey mechanical dragon with glowing red eyes. It had four wings like a jet on the back of its yellow torso, and the end of its grey tail ended in the spade of a shovel. The robotic dragon's right arm ended in a large blue backhoe scoop, and mounted on its left forearm was a primarily green jackhammer-like device. Adorning the dragon's chest, shoulders, and wings were glowing red markings similar to the ones on Stardust Spark Dragon.

As soon as the mechanical dragon appeared, Utena noticed that Miki and his D-Wheel has started to give off a feint shadowy aura. She didn't know how, but Utena could tell that it had something to do with Miki's new monster.

"This… this power," Miki spoke. "This is exactly what I've been lacking… this power is the strength I've always been lacking. And now that I have it… I'm going to use it to crush everything that get's in my way!"

"Miki! What's gotten into?" an alarmed Utena asked. "I've only known you for a few days, but I can tell this isn't you! Something has gone very wrong here!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Miki shot back. "Thanks to this power I've gotten, I can finally be the man my father always told me to be and make the world I'm trying to make with Kozue a reality! Now, I equip Power Tool with the Spell card, Dark Arsenal – Intimidator Array!"

Appearing on Power Tool's chest with a flash of red light was a piece of dark grey armor with two large glowing red panels on the front resembling a pair of insect-like eyes. Painted on the center of this chest plate was a small white skull with fangs.

"Once during my turn when Power Tool has been equipped with a card, I can draw one more card from my deck!" Miki announced. "And thanks to Intimidator Array, Power Tool's ATK rises from 2300 to 2600! Now I activate Power Tool's other effect! Once per turn, Power Tool can take an Equip card from another monster on the field and equip it to itself! I use this effect to take Armor Buster from my remaining Gadget Trooper and equip it to Power Tool!"

Streams of red electricity fired from the sides of Power Tool's head and struck the pack on Gadget Trooper's back. The pack with its two cannons flew off the back of the smaller robot and attached itself to the back of Miki's mechanical dragon. With the loss of its weapon, Gadget Trooper's ATK fell back to 1800.

"Now that Power Tool is also equipped with Armor Buster, its ATK is now at 2900!" Miki announced. "I attack Drill Knight with Power Tool Dragon! And when a monster equipped with Intimidator Array does battle, the opposing monster loses 400 ATK for each Dark Machine monster I have on the field! Power Tool! Blow Drill Knight away! Full Metal Genocide!"

Power Tool fired the rockets from the two cannons mounted on its shoulders across the track at Drill Knight. As the projectiles reached their target, the knight's ATK dropped from 2800 to 2000. Drill knight raised his two shields at the last moment before the rockets struck. Both rockets hit their target though and exploded into a massive fireball. The resulting shockwave rocked Utena's D-Wheel and dropped her life points to 2000.

From her platform as she watched, Anthy couldn't help but let out a startled gasp. Meanwhile, a satisfied smirk had formed on Miki's face. Miki's smirk quickly faltered though when the smoke cleared to reveal that Drill Knight was still on the field and in once piece.

"What… what's going on?" Miki demanded to know. "There's no way your monster could've survived Power Tool's attack!"

"I activated my Trap, A Knight's Tenacity!" Utena explained with a confident smirk on her face. "When one of my Knight Synchro Monsters would be destroyed in battle, this card prevents that Knight's destruction and lets me draw another card."

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Miki remarked. "Well your knight's survival doesn't change a thing! In the end, I'm going to run you into the ground! Then I'll take the Rose Bride for myself and be one giant step closer to creating a new world for my sister and I! For now though, I end my turn!"

As they rounded the track again, Utena reduced speed and fell back so she could have a talk with her opponent. "Miki, I get that your sister is important to you. But this world you're trying to make for the two of you really worth whatever may happen to Anthy at the end of this weird game?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Miki shot back. The blue-haired boy's arms had begun to tremble with anger. "This world… the one we live in now… Kozue and I can't exist in it. I know I've never been able to. All my life I've been bullied. By children at the schools I attended before the academy… and at home by my own father! And my mother… she never gave a damn about me one way or the other! Kozue has been the only thing that's made my life bearable!

"Kozue was always there for her when I needed her. She made it easier to go through life. But now… but now this world has started to eat away at her too! It's started to twist her… has made her do things that… that I know she would never really do! And recently she was blamed for a crime I know she could never commit and is going through hell because of it! This world is too filthy for someone as pure as Kozue to keep living in! So I'm going to destroy it and make a new one, even if I have to kill you to do it!"

Suddenly Power Tool let out a horrid metal shriek that sounded like a saw blade going through a nail. Soon after the shadowy aura that had been surrounding Miki since the mechanical dragon had appeared seemed to explode outward. Utena quickly sped ahead far enough in time to avoid being blasted by the shockwave. When she looked back, she saw that Miki's eyes had become almost totally pitch-black. In that moment it became clear to Utena that talking wasn't going to do her any good.

Utena looked forward down the track and accelerated. "Anthy! The sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A pillar of red light shot up from Anthy into the sky. In moments the light curved downward and struck Utena's deck, causing the top card to glow.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she pulled the card from her deck. As she did, the sound of a sword being unsheathed rang out across the track. "I equip Drill Knight with the Sword of Dios!"

With a flash of gold light, the ornate rapier appeared in Drill Knight's black armor-covered right hand.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Miki declared with a triumphant grin. "I activate Power Tool's effect, allowing him to steal the Sword of Dios to equip to itself!"

Streams of red electricity suddenly fired from the sides of Power Tool's head and struck the sword. Drill Knight struggled to keep hold of the weapon, but in seconds it was wrenched from his hand and flew to the waiting metal right hand of Miki's mechanical dragon. As soon as Power Tool clutched the sword, it's body began to give off a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"That dragon's effect to steal Equip cards can be activated during either turn?" a stunned Utena exclaimed.

Miki let out a maniacal laugh. "The power to revolutionize the world is already in my grasp! And once I finish destroying you, it will be mine for all time!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** That does it for another chapter, which means it's now time for me to showcase some of the original cards I made up for this duel. We'll go into Miki's cards first. Coming up with Miki's deck was a real challenge at first. Having him use Power Tool Mecha Dragon was a no-brainer, but I felt that Leo/Rua's Morphtronic monsters didn't really fit him that well. Actually, the only real-world archetype I felt fit Miki the best was the Orcust archetype from the World Legacy series, but that archetype uses Link Monsters, and such things have no place in what it technically a 5D's story. I must admit, while I appreciate the level new level of strategy that Link Monsters and the Monster Zone restrictions have brought to the card game, I like it much better when we could focus a deck on whatever summoning mechanic we wanted and not have to worry about using a Link Monster to set up the field for multiple summonings from the Extra Deck.

Anyway, in the end I decided it'd be easiest to make up a bunch of new cards for Miki to use. For his monsters, I decided to put my own spin on the Gadget archetype.

**Gadget Trooper**

DARK/Machine/Effect/4/ATK 1800/DEF 600

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned (from the hand): You can add 1 "Gadget" monster from your deck to your hand. This card gains 400 ATK for each other "Gadget" monster you control.

**Music Box Gadget**

LIGHT/Machine/Tuner/Effect/1/ATK 100/DEF 100

Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects: * Change this card's Level to a Level from 2 to 6 until the End Phase. * Change this card's Attribute to 1 of the following until the End Phase: FIRE, WATER, EARTH, WIND, DARK.

Gadget Trooper was made to reflect Miki being raised by a hard-assed military officer. I made it a Dark Attribute monster so I'd have an excuse for Miki to use one of my new favorite Field Spells, Heavy Metal Raiders. Music Box Gadget meanwhile was made to reflect Miki's musical talent. We only saw its level changing effect here in this chapter. Its effect to change its attribute will come into play much later on in the story, but I'm getting way too ahead of myself. And now for the archetype of Equip Spells I came up with to support Power Tool.

**Dark Arsenal – Armor Buster**

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to a Machine monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a Defense Position monster in battle: Inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

**Dark Arsenal – Intimidator Array**

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to a Machine monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster: The opponent's monster loses 400 ATK for each DARK Machine you control during the Damage Step only.

I've always had a fondness of Equip Spells, but over the years it's seemed like they've fallen out of use and have almost totally faded from existence. Of course I understand how Equip Spells can be a dead draw at times, as I've experienced such a phenomenon myself. Because of how Equip Spells had seemingly gone the way of the dodo though, I realized that I needed to make up an Equip archetype that would be compatible with Power Tool Mecha Dragon and Miki's Gadget, which is how the Dark Arsenal cards were born.

Now we'll briefly showcase one of the new cards Utena used in this duel. Though it debuted in this chapter, I'm going to hold off on showcasing Drill Knight for right now for reasons that'll become clear later on. I will at least show off the original Trap that Utena used to protect her knight.

**A Knight's Tenacity**

Trap Card

Activate when a "Knight" Synchro Monster you control would be destroyed by battle: It is not destroyed. When this effect successfully resolves: Draw 1 card. During either player's turn while this card is in the Graveyard; if a "Knight" Synchro Monster you control is destroyed by battle: End the Battle Phase and then set 1 "Junk" Spell or Trap Card from your deck.

Just something I made up on the fly to help Utena protect Drill Knight and get extra cards in her hand. I think that about does it for now. So until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Stardust Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 6: Stardust Light

Touga and Rex continued to watch Utena and Miki's duel from their tower, and they had both just seen Miki use Power Tool Mecha Dragon to steal the Sword of Dios from Utena's Drill Knight. Shortly after this had occurred, Touga lowered his opera glasses and turned to see a smirk on Rex's face. Touga of course knew that the priest would be greatly amused by this development, especially since he'd seen it coming from the start of the duel. Rex had likely known about Power Tool's effect from the beginning, and had deliberately kept the secret from Touga. The redhead knew this was so that Rex could gain even more amusement from his reaction.

As Touga predicted, Rex lowered his opera glasses and chuckled at him. "Well my son, what do you think young Mr. Kaoru's chances of winning this duel are now?"

With a serious expression on his face, Touga turned to the window and raised his opera glasses to continue watching the duel. "You could've told me that Miki's Duel Dragon had an effect that could let him steal the Sword of Dios."

"And ruin the surprise?" Rex asked as he shook his head. "The true thrill of a duel, especially a duel of this caliber, comes from its unexpected turns."

"Well… it certainly seems unlikely at this point that Utena can defeat him," Touga admitted.

"Indeed. It would appear that she's already gone as far in this game as she can go," Rex agreed as he turned back to the window and raised his opera glasses again. "Now that her opponent has united the Sword of Dios with his Duel Dragon, she simply has no chance of victory."

* * *

"Now that the Sword of Dios is in my grasp, my victory is assured!" Miki declared. "Not only did I thwart you're only shot at beating me, I've become practically invincible! It might interest you to know Ms. Tenjou that though its body is made of metal, my Power Tool is of the same breed as the dragon you used to defeat Saionji! A Duel Dragon!"

"The same kind of dragon… as my Stardust?" a surprised Utena asked.

"That's right. And it's said that when a Duel Dragon is united with the Sword of Dios, the true power to revolutionize the world can be unlocked! Now then, are you through with your turn? Or are you going to stall to try and prolong your pathetic life?"

Utena scowled. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

"Then victory is mine!" Miki declared as he drew his next card. "I summon a third Gadget Trooper in Attack Mode!"

On cue, another black military robot identical to Miki's first Gadget monster appeared on the track.

"I use Gadget Trooper's effect to add another Music Box Gadget to my hand! And because of their effects, the ATK of both my Gadget Troopers goes up to 2100!" Miki announced. "Not only that, having three Dark Machines will boost the effectiveness of Power Tool's Intimidator Array and lower your Drill Knight's ATK even further!"

"I activate my face-down card! Mystical Space Typhoon!" Utena announced. "I use this card to destroy Intimidator Array!"

Suddenly a large twister formed around Power Tool and began to close in around it. As the twister got smaller, the plate of armor on the mechanical dragon's chest cracked and suddenly exploded, exposing its original chest plate. Once the Intimidator Array had exploded, the twister subsided and Power Tool's ATK had fallen back to 2600.

"That desperation move of yours changes nothing!" Miki declared. "With the Sword of Dios in its hand, Power Tool's level has been lowered from seven to four! And when he battles a monster with a higher level like your Drill Knight, he'll gain 600 ATK time the difference in their levels during that battle! And even though you'll still have life points after the battle between my dragon and your knight ends, my Gadgets can finish you off with a direct attack! Power Tool! Blow that annoying knight off the field once and for all! Full Metal Genocide!"

On command, Power Tool fired the rockets from its shoulder cannons at Drill Knight. As the rockets flew through the air, Power Tool's ATK grew from 2600 to 3800. Once again the knight raised his shields to try and block the attack, but both rockets still exploded, and the shockwave rocked Utena's D-Wheel and knocked her life points down to 1000.

"I now activate the second effect of A Knight's Tenacity from the Graveyard!" Utena announced. "When a Knight Synchro Monster has been destroyed in battle, I can banish A Knight's Tenacity to end the Battle Phase and set a Junk Spell or Trap card from my deck on the field."

Miki gritted his teeth in frustration. "You may have saved your life points, but I still have a few moves left! Since Power Tool destroyed a monster, I can use the effect of Heavy Metal Raiders to summon another Dark Machine from my hand! I use this effect to summon Maintenance Gadget!"

Materializing on the track was a small bipedal robot with a black barrel-shaped torso. On top of this torso was a black cylindrical head with a single camera lens on the front for an eye. The machine had two silver arms with black spherical shoulder and elbow joints. The hand of its left arm was the head of a large wrench, while its right arm ended with a large black and silver attachment that appeared to be an electric screwdriver. The robots legs were a pair of thick silver cables ending with large black feet.

"When Maintenance Gadget has been summoned from my hand, its effect lets me return an Equip card in my Graveyard to my hand, but I'm unable to activate that card this turn!" Miki announced. "I use this effect to return Intimidator Array to my hand! And thanks to their effects, the ATK of both my Gadget Troopers is now at 2500, while Maintenance Gadget's ATK goes up from 1300 to 1900!"

"That's a pretty impressive army you've got there," Utena admitted.

"Indeed. And with Power Tool empowered as their general, there's no way you can win. Face it Ms. Tenjou. You've had it."

Utena looked towards Anthy's platform. "…No. I'm not giving up yet! I've got too much riding on this duel to lose! And as long as I can still draw cards from my deck, I'm going to keep fighting to the end!"

Suddenly a blinding white light began to shine from the top of Seibal, darkening the sky around the track. A ray of light then shot down from underside of the floating fortress and enveloped Utena and her D-Wheel. Inside the light, the ghostly apparition of a boy with caramel skin and bluish-white hair clad in white flew down from the fortress and entered Utena's body. Utena closed her eyes as the apparition entered her and she became overcome by the scent of roses. A moment later the lights from Seibal subsided and the top card of Utena's deck began to glow white.

As Utena drew the glowing card from her deck, for a split second she seemed to take the form of the ghost that had entered this. Anthy couldn't help but gasp with recognition when she saw this phenomenon.

Utena's eyes snapped open. "I summon Junk Squire in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a short humanoid figure clad in a tattered dark-green hood and cloak. A pair of large grey goggles covered his beady black eyes, while a red scarf covered the lower half of his face. His chest and shoulder's were covered in oversized pieces of rust-red armor, and his arms and legs both seemed to be mechanical. A pair of large brown leather boots covered his feet and lower legs, while his large hands and forearms were clad in oversized brown gloves. Hanging from the diminutive warrior's waist by a grey chain was a tiny sword in a black scabbard.

"I activate Junk Squire's effect!" Utena announced. "By sacrificing Junk Squire, I can summon a Knight Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode with its ATK and DEF reduced to zero! I use this effect to bring back Drill Knight!"

Junk Squire shattered into particles of gold light as a small twister suddenly formed around him. The twister grew in size for a few moments before breaking apart to reveal Drill Warrior in a kneeling position.

"When I have a Junk or Knight monster on my field, I can special summon Thief Synchron from my hand!" Utena announced.

Appearing next to Drill Knight was another small humanoid figure clad in a black cloak with a hood. The hood covered most of the creature's large round purple head and only showed a large grin that implied that the he was up to no good. The hooded figure also had on a piece of dark-brown armor over a long-sleeved black shirt, along with a pair of brown gloves that covered his large hands. Around his waist was brown leather belt equipped with a dagger, and he had on long black pants with large brown boots.

"I tune the level two Thief Synchron into the level six Drill Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Thief Synchron chuckled and rubbed his gloved hands together as if plotting before glowing orange and changing into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Drill Knight and transformed him into six white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of blinding white light that expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal Utena's dragon. Stardust roared as he flapped his wings and showered particles of starlight onto the field, causing Power Tool to let out another metal shriek in response.

For a moment after Stardust arrived, Anthy saw Utena briefly appear as the boy prince ghost from before and looked on with awe. "It really is him. Somehow his power… is in Lady Utena."

"Summoning your Duel Dragon now is pointless!" Miki declared. "My dragon still has the Sword of Dios, which makes it unstoppable!"

"Except now I use Thief Synchron's effect!" Utena announced. "When Thief Synchron has been sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material, his effect lets me steal and Equip card on the field and equip it to Synchro Monster he was used to summon! I use this effect to take back the Sword of Dios from Power Tool and equip it to Stardust!

A ghostly image of Thief Synchron suddenly flew from Stardust's chest across the field and swiped the Sword of Dios from Power Tool's metal claws. The sword flew through the air and went into Stardust's waiting hand. Upon grasping the sword, the silvery dragon roared and began to glow with a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"Now Power Tool's level goes up from four to seven, while Stardust' level drops from eight to five!" Utena announced.

"Yet another pointless move!" Miki declared. "I'll simply activate Power Tool's effect to steal the sword back!"

"Like hell! I activate the Continuous Trap, Junk Chains!" Utena announced.

A long rusty chain flew from the face of the large Trap card that Utena activated and wrapped itself around Power Tool's torso. In seconds, the mechanical dragon's arms were wrapped tightly against its torso. Power Tool let out another mechanical shriek as it tried to break free, but its struggles appeared useless.

"As long as my Junk Chains card is on the field, the monster it's used on becomes unable to activate its effect, and has its ATK reduced by 200 points for each Junk monster in my Graveyard!" Utena announced. "I now have four Junk monsters in my Graveyard since sending Junk Squire there at the start of my turn, which means Power Tool's ATK drops from 2600 to 1800!"

Miki scowled as he watched Power Tool continue to struggle against his bindings. He soon noticed though that small cracks were beginning to form in the links of the chain.

Upon noticing this, Miki smirked. "From the rusty nature of those chains, I'm guessing that your Trap is of the kind that self destructs after a certain amount of time."

Utena nodded. "Junk Chains only stays on the field until the start of my opponent's next turn."

Miki laughed in triumph. "Then in that case, using those chains was pointless! Perhaps you've forgotten, but Heavy Metal Raiders prevents each of my Dark Machines from being destroyed in battle once per turn! An attack now may do some damage to my life points, but Power Tool would only gain ATK equal to the damage I'd take and become even stronger. And when the turn ends, the chains binding it will break and I'll simply use its effect to steal back the Sword of Dios and finish you off."

"Sorry, but the duel's not going to get that far," Utena told him. "Because I summoned Stardust using Drill Knight, my dragon gains an added effect! When a Synchro Monster summoned using Drill Knight performs an attack, it gains 400 ATK for each Junk monster in my Graveyard during the battle! Add that to the 1200 point boost Stardust will also get from the Sword of Dios, and that's more than enough power to finish you off!"

"What? Impossible!" a stunned Miki exclaimed.

"Stardust! Attack Power Tool and end this!" Utena commanded. "Stardust Drill Break!"

Stardust Spark Dragon roared as several grey drills suddenly erupted from all over his body. The drills quickly receded though, only for a much larger drill to form around the horn at the end of his snout. A second after the drill had formed, Stardust flew across the field and rammed into Power Tool. The end of the dragon's drill created sparks as it attempted to burrow through the rusty chains into Power Tool's chest. Despite not seeming to do any damage to Power Tool, Miki's life points still dropped from 3500 to zero.

Suddenly a blinding flash of white light emanated from Power Tool's body. In the light, several scenes began to flash through Utena's mind. They all seemed to be scenes from Miki's childhood. In a matter of seconds Utena saw instances of Miki being slapped by his father or bullied by kids at his school, and nearly all of them ended with Miki being comforted by Kozue. There was also a scene of Miki and Kozue sitting side by side as they played the piano out in what seemed to be their backyard.

After a few moments the light had faded and Utena's D-Wheel had come to a halt. She removed her helmet and looked back to see Stardust hovering in the air with the Sword of Dios still in his hand, the horn at the end of his snout having since returned to normal. Power Tool was also still on the field with its body wrapped in chains, only its eyes had gone totally dark and streams of black smoke was rising from the seams in its metal body. Miki's three Gadget monsters had also become totally lifeless and had streams of smoke emanating from their bodies as well. After a few moments, Power Tool and the other three robots shattered into particles of gold light, while the racetrack and its garden returned to their original forms.

With his job done, Stardust let out a triumphant roar before vanishing. Utena dismounted her D-Wheel and went over to see if Miki was okay. The found the blue-haired genius down on all fours next to his fallen D-Wheel, sobbing.

"I failed… I failed Kozue," Miki spoke. "And it's not the first time either."

"What're you talking about?" Utena asked.

"You remember… that piece of music I wrote for her? She was so good playing it I convinced her we put on a recital of it together. You have no idea how hard it was convincing our father to go along with the idea. He felt that my musical pursuits… weren't something for men, as he put it. On the night of the recital though… I got sick and couldn't go on. Kozue tried to go on alone… but she got stage fright because I wasn't there and just… ran away.

"Kozue was always there when I needed her the most! But the one time she needed me… I let her down! That's probably why… that's probably why the world started to poison her the way it has. If I had been there for her that day… she probably wouldn't have ended up where she is now."

After a moment, Utena kneeled down and held out a hand to Miki. When Miki looked up, he was surprised to see a smile on Utena's face.

"You're way too hard on yourself," Utena told him. "But considering the kind of life you've lived, I guess that's not all that surprising. Don't ask me how I know, because I don't have a clue myself, but you probably haven't had a single friend growing up, have you? That's why Kozue's so important to you."

Miki nodded. "She's… all I've ever had."

"Well now you have me. I know we haven't known each other long, but you've helped me a lot these past few days, and for that I consider you a friend."

"But… how can you after everything that's happened here?"

"I don't hold it against you, especially since you didn't seem like yourself. And as for what happened with Kozue and that recital of yours, I'm sure she doesn't hold that against you either. So don't blame yourself for what happened. Now c'mon. Let me help you up."

After a moment of hesitation, Miki took Utena's hand. Soon after both Utena and Miki got back to their feet, Anthy suddenly rushed up and gave Utena a hug, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"You did well, my prince," Anthy whispered.

"Jeez Anthy!" Utena spoke as she began to blush. "Why so affectionate all of a sudden? You know for a moment I thought Wakaba was pouncing on me again."

Anthy pulled back and looked at Utena for a few moments before her usual smile returned. "I'm engaged to you, Lady Utena. Why wouldn't I be affectionate with you?"

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "I knew it had to be something like that."

"Ms. Tenjou," Miki spoke. Utena and Anthy gave him their full attention. "If we really are friends, there's something I think you should know. Part of why I challenged you to this duel was because I was forced to by End of the World."

"You mean the guy who's been behind all these duels?" a surprised Utena asked.

Miki nodded. "Not directly of course, but his representative told me that if I didn't cooperate, End of the World would arrange it so that my sister would be in danger… perhaps even be killed."

"That guy's a real piece of work. So who's this representative that spoke to you?"

"Father Goodwin. Officially he acts as the advisor to the student council, but he also serves as the voice for End of the World and relays his instructions regarding the duels."

"So does that mean Father Goodwin helped me get into the academy so I could take part in this game?"

"No! Your involvement was totally unexpected. I don't think even End of the World saw it coming."

"Well that's something anyway. But tell me something Miki, do you still intend to go after whatever power is up there in Seibal?"

Miki looked up at the massive fortress that still floated above them. "A part of me still does want that power so I can create a world for Kozue and myself… but it's not worth fighting my only friend for."

Utena smiled and nodded. "Then maybe you can help me put an end to all this."

"I don't know what I can do, but I'll do what I can. I am a member of the student council, so I can at least keep you in the loop about what goes on there."

"That might help. Thanks."

"There's one other thing I can tell you right now. It's about your next opponent. You've heard of Juri Arisugawa since coming here, correct?"

"I heard a little bit about her on my first day here. She's this tough duelist who's been away at some tournament, right?"

Miki nodded. "She's also a member of the student council, which means she takes part in the turbo duels. And she also has a Duel Dragon. Before End of the World arranged to have you face that duelist from the Commons to test your power and gave me Power Tool Mecha Dragon, Juri was supposed to be your next opponent after Saionji. And Ms. Tenjou… as strong as you are, I honestly don't think you'll be able to beat her."

After a moment, Utena looked from Miki to Anthy, then up to Seibal. "Even if this Juri is as strong as you say, I'm going to try like hell to beat her. And I'll find a way to win, just you watch."

* * *

Rex couldn't help but scowl as he lowered his opera glasses. Touga on the other hand was looking very pleased about how the duel between Utena and Miki had ended.

Touga noticed Rex's expression and chuckled. "What's the matter, father? I suppose those unexpected twists that happen in a duel aren't as enjoyable when the outcome isn't what you hoped for."

"And I suppose this outcome was exactly what you were hoping for," Rex assumed.

"Well I won't lie, I was hoping a little that Utena would win. Especially since it would mean that I'd still have a shot at defeating her, assuming of course she manages to beat Juri as well."

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of this development, my son. Ms. Tenjou won because she somehow managed to call forth the power of the Rose Prince from Seibal! That could mean that she's closer to reaching that fortress than you or anyone else."

"Even if you're right, that won't change a thing. In the end I'll still defeat Utena and take that power for myself."

Rex couldn't help but sigh. "I've warned you before about pride, my son. But of course I'm certain any further warnings I give you now will be futile." He began to head for the door. "I should consult with End of the World about these events, though I'm fairly certain that He already knows."

"Do you think he'll postpone the duel between Utena and Juri?"

Here, Rex stopped at the door. "I doubt it. In fact, I'm sure that End of the World will want that duel to proceed as soon as possible."

As Rex finally left, Touga raised his opera glasses to watch Utena as she left the track with the others. "I know what outcome the good father wants, but I'm rooting for Utena to defeat Juri. I want Utena to rise as far as she can in this game, so it'll be that much sweeter when I finally defeat her and claim her for myself."

* * *

It was just after dawn as Touga stood at the edge of a helipad on the lower roof of the academy's administration building, looking up at the sky. In the distance the redhead could see a small white speck that quickly grew larger as it came towards the building. Soon the sound of helicopter blades could be heard, and in a matter of moments a large white chopper landed on the helipad, the breeze from its blades blowing back Touga's long red hair. As the blades stopped spinning, the side door opened and a young woman with long orange hair that was curled at the front and striking green eyes stepped out. She was clad in a red and black military dress uniform and had a large brown bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Juri," Touga spoke as the woman approached. "I trust the tournament went well?"

"I'm insulted that you'd even ask," Juri responded as she came up. "And why did you feel the need to come and greet me?"

"There's been a development that I thought you should hear about as soon as you arrived. Saionji lost a turbo duel a few days ago."

At this, Juri smirked. "Well it's about damn time. So I suppose you're the one who's engaged to the Rose Bride now?"

"No. It's not me, and it's not Miki either. The one who defeated Saionji is an outsider. Her name's Utena Tenjou. She transferred here recently. Originally, she came from the Commons."

Juri raised an eyebrow. "How did an outsider like that get involved in our game?"

"Nobody knows. It's a total mystery. Miki can fill you in on the specifics later, but Utena's won two turbo duels already."

"Two! How the hell could you let that happen? Whom the hell did she fight against?"

"Her first opponent was another outsider, a gang member from the Commons that End of the World brought into the games temporarily as a test of Utena's power. The second opponent that Utena faced was Miki."

"Miki's good, even though he's a bit too timid at times. But this Utena Tenjou still defeated him?"

"Yes. Even after End of the World bestowed a Duel Dragon upon him. Poor Father Goodwin is at his wits end." Here, Touga couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course… it made a difference that Utena has a Duel Dragon of her own."

"What the… who the hell is this girl?"

"End of the World of course wants you to be Utena's next opponent. Those of us on the student council… or the majority of us anyway, you know how Saionji is. We all think you stand the best chance of defeating her."

"Then you should've just waited for me to come back instead of sending two other challengers against her!"

Touga shrugged. "That was our original plan, but you know how End of the World can be. What's done is done. You can issue your challenge to Utena whenever you like."

Juri eyed Touga suspiciously. "You don't think I can beat this girl, do you Touga."

"Well… it's not I'm doubting your ability to win against her. But honestly I am rooting for Utena to defeat you so that I can finally have a chance against her."

"You're really that confident you can beat her?"

"I actually have something of a history with Utena Tenjou, which means I know her fairly well. That sort of knowledge gives me an edge. But of course if you end up defeating her, I guess I'll just have to be content with taking the Rose Bride from you later instead. Because in the end, the power that sleeps in Seibal will be mine."

"That's one of the things I hate most about you men. That damn arrogance you all seem to have," Juri stated before turning on her heel and walking off. "Listen to me well, Touga Kiryuu! There's only room for one at the top, and that person's me! I'll crush whoever gets in my way of reaching that summit, whether it's you or this Utena Tenjou! In the end, you'll all be kneeling at my feet!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion to Utena and Miki's duel. Originally I had planned to do the whole duel in just one chapter, but the duel got to be so long that I thought it would be best to split it up. Anyway, here are the original cards that debuted in this chapter. We'll start with the new monster that Miki played.

**Maintenance Gadget**

DARK/Machine/Effect/3/ATK 1300/DEF 200

When this card is Special Summoned (from the hand): You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. A card added to the hand using this effect cannot be activated during that turn. This card gains 300 ATK for each other "Gadget" monster you control.

Just something I whipped up on the fly to try and create more synergy between Miki's Dark Gadgets and his Dark Arsenal cards. The real stars of this half of the duel though were Utena's new cards.

**Junk Squire**

EARTH/Warrior/Effect/4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600

You can tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Knight" Synchro Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. The ATK and DEF of the monster summoned using this card's effect is reduced to 0. You can only activate this effect of "Junk Squire" once per turn.

**Thief Synchron**

DARK/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/2/ATK 900/DEF 650

Can be Special Summoned (from the hand) if you control a "Junk" or "Knight" monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material, you can target 1 Equip Spell your opponent controls: Equip it to the monster summoned using this card.

I made Junk Squire as sort of a shortcut to make it easier for Utena to summon Stardust Spark Dragon. Thief Synchron meanwhile was the card I made to help Utena out of the corner she had gotten into at the end of the last chapter.

**Drill Knight**

EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/6/ATK 2200/DEF 1300

"Drill Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Gains 200 ATK for each "Junk" monster in the Graveyard. Inflict piercing damage when this card destroys an opponent's monster in Defense Position. A Synchro Monster summoned using this card as material gains the following effect: * When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK for each "Junk" monster in the Graveyard during the Damage Step only.

I know, Drill Knight showed up during the previous chapter, but I chose to wait until now because he was sort of Utena's trump card thanks to his last effect. I didn't want to give away too much about how Utena was going to win.

**Junk Chains**

Continuous Trap

Target 1 monster your opponent controls: That monster loses 200 ATK and DEF for each "Junk" monster in your Graveyard and has its effects negated. Destroy this card during your opponent's next Standby Phase.

I'm actually kind of proud of this last support card I made up for the Junk archetype. I kind of think maybe I should've made it so it self-destructs after two turns, but I wondered if perhaps that might make the card too overpowered. Plus I needed it to be urgent that Utena win on that last turn.

That about does it for this week's installment. I'll hopefully be back sometime next week with another chapter. So until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Princes of the Universe

**Author's Note:** Those of you familiar with my previous work may recall that I sometimes like to use song titles for the titles of some of my chapters. The title for this particular chapter comes from the song of the same name by the band, Queen. It was used as the theme song to the movie and T.V. series, _Highlander_. Since this chapter features our story's two lady princes meeting for the first time, it seemed like an appropriate title/theme song to use.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 7: "Princes of the Universe"

A day and a half had gone by since Utena's turbo duel with Miki, and since then things had been fairly peaceful. Classes had just ended for the day, and Utena was heading over to the rose garden with Anthy. As the two walked the halls, Utena couldn't help but notice how empty they seemed to be. Lately Utena couldn't walk from one room to another without passing by a small group of the squealing fan girls she'd been amassing, but at that moment there was hardly a soul there besides her and Anthy. Utena couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the student body had gone.

"Utena!" an all too familiar voice called as a figure pounced on the pinkette from behind. Utena staggered a bit, but once again managed to keep Wakaba from tackling her to the ground. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey Wakaba. What's up?" Utena responded.

"What's up is that the Prince is about to have her first match since coming back to the academy."

"Prince?" Utena repeated with a raised eyebrow. After a moment she realized what her brown-haired friend was talking about. "Oh! You mean Juri Arisugawa, don't you?"

"Uh-huh! Everyone's gone to the gym to watch her," Wakaba revealed as she got off of Utena's back.

"That explains why this place is so quiet."

"Juri's match should be starting any minute. You have to see her in action!"

"…Alright. Let's go then. Anthy, okay with delaying our trip to the rose garden for a few minutes?"

"That's perfectly fine, Lady Utena," Anthy replied with her usual smile. "My roses can wait for just a bit longer."

With that, Utena and Anthy went over to the gym with Wakaba. Utena wasn't overly interested in seeing a fencing match, but Miki had warned her that Juri was going to be her next turbo duel opponent. Knowing this, Utena thought that it might help to get an idea of just what sort of person Juri was, and this fencing match seemed like a good opportunity. In a few minutes the trio had made it to the academy's large gym. When they finally arrived at the small arena where the fencing match was taking place, they found that the place was packed almost to the rafters, and the sound of metal striking metal could be heard.

"Awww! We're too late!" a disappointed Wakaba exclaimed. "The match has already started."

"We can still catch the end!" Utena told her as she grabbed both Wakaba and Anthy by the hand. "C'mon!"

While grasping Anthy and Wakaba, Utena pushed her way through the wall of watching students and somehow managed to get them all to the very front of the audience. Up on the stage, the three saw two fencers already engaged in combat. Both were dressed in white fencing garb, and the masks made it almost impossible to tell who was who. One of the fencers was taller than the other, and had an orange version of the academy's rose seal on their chest where the heart would be. The shorter of the two fencers meanwhile had a blue version of the rose seal on his chest.

Utena watched as the two swordsmen clashed foils, neither one of them giving up any ground. Eventually though, the taller fencer found and opening and struck the shorter one's rose seal with the tip of her foil, ending the match. The dominantly female audience cheered and squealed with delight as the taller fencer removed her mask, revealing herself as Juri.

"You did a lot better than last time, Miki," Juri praised. "But you've still got a lot more room to improve."

Miki removed his own mask and smiled. "Thanks. And don't worry. I'll be a lot better the next time we spare."

"Miki?" a surprised Utena called.

Miki looked down from the stage and blinked in surprised when he saw the pinkette and the others. "Ms. Tenjou!" He rushed off the stage and came up to her. "I didn't know you'd be attending the match."

"And I never imagined that you'd be Arisugawa's opponent," Utena replied. "I mean… no offense, but I didn't picture you as someone who'd be on the fencing team."

"I find fencing to be a good challenge. Plus it's one of the few hobbies of mine my father approves of."

"Well, if I had know you were Juri's opponent in this thing, I would've gotten here much sooner."

"You must be this Utena Tenjou I've been hearing so much about," Juri interrupted as she stepped off the stage and came towards them. "You probably know who I am already."

"Yeah… Wakaba and Miki both told me a little about you," Utena replied as she eyed Juri.

Juri looked Utena over a few moments. "If I didn't know better, I might've mistaken you for a boy. Trying to steal my prince image?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. You've already gotten quite the number of female admirers. You certainly look the part, but I'd like to see if you've got the skill to back it up."

"Are you finally challenging me then?"

Juri smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not challenging you to that sort of battle just yet. First I want to get an idea of what you're made of. So to help, I'd like you have a fencing match with you, right here and now. Think you have what it takes to cross blades with me?"

Excited murmurs began to run through the audience. Utena ignored them though and focused only on Juri. The redhead had just called her out, and whether there was an audience or not, she couldn't let that challenge go unanswered. Her own pride as the prince she was trying to be wouldn't allow it.

"Fine. Let's do it," Utena agreed.

"Miki. Be a dear and go show Utena to the changing room," Juri requested. "I'll be waiting on stage."

After about ten minutes, Utena came up onto the stage wearing a white fencing outfit with a pink rose seal on her chest. A foil was in her right hand while her mask was tucked under her left arm.

"I suppose that someone like you from the Commons has never fenced before, but I hope you at least have a rudimentary understanding of the rules," Juri spoke.

"I think I've got the basic idea of how this works," Utena responded. "Now let's do this!"

With that, both Utena and Juri put on their masks and saluted each other by raising their swords. They then charged at one another and began to clash foils. Many of the audience members cheered with excitement as the two women princes traded blows. Both Wakaba and Miki were on the edge of their seats as the match went on, while Anthy appeared seemingly indifferent the whole time. Up on stage as the two fencers clashed, Juri was slowly forcing Utena back.

The pinkette was finding it hard to compete against Juri's sheer power and experience. Utena realized that she was outmatched; yet she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Eventually Juri found an opening and thrust her foil at the rose seal on Utena's chest, but at the last second Utena turned her body to the right just enough to avoid the strike.

"Impressive!" Juri praised as their blades continued to crash against once another. "But you can't hold out forever! I've got you exactly where I want you!"

Just as Juri thrust her foil for what would be the match-ending blow, Utena bent forward and thrust her foil upward. This caused Juri's foil to just barely miss the back of Utena's mask, while Utena's foil struck the rose crest on Juri's fencing uniform, ending the match. At this moment a hush fell over the audience that seemed to go on for ages. Meanwhile underneath her mask, Juri wore an expression of utter shock. Eventually though, the audience went totally wild.

Only a couple of seconds after Utena removed her mask and wiped the sweat from her brow, Wakaba rushed up on stage and nearly pounced her to the ground. "Utena, my love! You were amazing!"

"Oh come on. That was just beginner's luck," Utena told her.

"You're far too modest, Ms. Tenjou," Miki told her as he came up on stage with Anthy. "You seem to have a natural talent for this sort of thing. Take it from someone who's been fencing for quite some time."

"Indeed. It's almost like you were born with a sword in your hand," Juri interjected as she removed her mask. "Looks like I underestimated you Tenjou. But I won't make that mistake a second time. Remember this, there's only room for one prince at this academy."

With that, Juri calmly walked off stage. Utena kept her eyes on the redhead as she left for the locker room.

"Hey Miki, I'd like you to tell me everything you know about Juri," Utena requested.

Miki frowned. "If you want me to fill you in on her strategy, I'm afraid I'm honor-bound not to reveal it."

"No, I don't want to know anything about that. I want to know more about Juri herself. If we're going to face off again, I'd like to have an idea about why she's involved in this game."

"Game? What game?" Wakaba asked.

Utena flinched. "Oh! Just something I got involved in with some of the student council members. Not really a big deal, Wakaba."

"Well in that case, I'm afraid there's not much I can really tell you, but I can let you in on what little I do know about Juri's past," Miki told her. "Can we meet up in the rose garden in about thirty or forty minutes?"

"Sure. Anthy and I were on our way there before all this happened."

"I'll see you in a bit then," Miki replied before heading off the stage.

"Utena. What exactly are you mixed up in?" Wakaba asked. "And how is it you can go up to the rose garden where only Himemiya and the student council members are allowed?"

"That's… kind of hard to explain," Utena answered. "Honestly Wakaba, I'm afraid there's not much about this I can really tell you. But I can tell you that I'm trying hard to put an end to it. Of course… considering that I'll be up against someone like Juri, that may not be easy."

* * *

Utena sat on a bench near the garden's edge looking out over the campus and the city beyond while Anthy watered the roses. This was what the two of them usually did when they came to the rose garden. Neither Utena nor Anthy spoke to one another much during these times, but it didn't seem like words were needed much. Utena simply liked going up there for the view, and just being in Anthy's presence in a place where hardly anyone else could come.

Eventually Miki arrived on the scene carrying a large blue book under his arm. "Ms. Tenjou? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Oh! Not at all," Utena replied. "What's with the book?"

"It's one of our school's photo albums," Miki answered as he held up the book to show a gold rose seal on the cover. "Since you wanted to know more about why Juri is taking part in the turbo duels, I thought it might help to learn about her background. This has some information that might help."

"Seems like a good place to start."

Miki nodded came over and sat down on the bench next to Utena before opening the book. "As you might've guessed, Juri comes from the Tops. But she had a good friend who came from the Commons named Shiori Takatsuki. Here's a photo of them together from around the time they first started attending the academy."

In the book, Utena saw a large picture of Juri wearing a regular Ohtori Academy girls' uniform, standing behind the chair of another girl with shoulder-length plum-colored hair and purple eyes. Utena noticed that Juri had a hand on both of the other girl's shoulders.

"I know that the division between the Tops and the Commons doesn't exist here at Ohtori, but I'm honestly a little surprised that Juri would be so friendly with someone from my part of the city," Utena remarked.

"You must understand that most of what I'm telling you is from before I came here, but I heard that Juri and Ms. Shiori were actually childhood friends. Apparently Ms. Shiori's mother worked for Juri's family as a maid. Unfortunately though, it seems that Ms. Shiori and Juri's friendship didn't last."

"Well that's a real shame. What caused them to drift apart?"

"If the rumors are to be believed, it was this man," Miki answered as he flipped through the pages.

The page Miki stopped on showed a dashing young man with bright blue hair, a long lock of which hung out over his forehead and hid his left eye. He was clad in fencing garb and held a foil in his right hand.

"That's Ruka Tsuchiya," Miki identified. "He was the captain of the fencing team before Juri, and also a member of the student council."

"Oh! I remember Mr. Tsuchiya," Anthy cheerfully interjected as she came over. "I was engaged to him for quite some time."

Utena blinked in surprise. "You mean… this guy was involved in the turbo duels?"

Anthy nodded. "He was quite skilled. In fact it was thought he might've actually become the King of Earth's Lock until one day he lost to Saionji."

"That's right. And that was right before Ruka Tsuchiya left the student council and the academy," Miki revealed. "I joined the student council and became involved in the game for Ms. Himemiya. In fact… Touga let it slip to me once he thought that Ruka let Saionji beat him."

"Why would he do that?" Utena asked.

"Because Ruka was terminally ill. I don't know what sort of disease he had, but eventually it would've progressed to a point where he couldn't take part in the duels. In all likelihood, he's probably passed on by now."

"Well… I guess that explains how Anthy ended up being engaged to Saionji. I mean I can't see anyone like Juri or Touga losing to a guy like that. But we were talking about Juri and her childhood friend, remember?"

Miki nodded. "Right. Well you see Ruka apparently ended up becoming friends with both Juri and Ms. Shiori. In fact Ruka is the reason why Juri joined the fencing team in the first place. All three of them ended up becoming quite close in a short time. But if the rumors are to be believed, both Juri and Ms. Shiori saw Ruka as more than just a friend."

"You mean… a love triangle?"

"See for yourself," Miki responded as he turned another page.

The page Miki stopped on showed a photo of Juri, Shiori and Ruka together, with Juri and Ruka both wearing their fencing outfits. Juri was on the left side of the picture with a slight frown on her face, while Ruka was on the right with a cocky smirk. Shiori was in the center of the photo, and rather than looking at the camera, she was looking straight at Ruka.

"Oh boy! So they had feelings for the same guy, and that's what drove them apart," Utena deduced.

Miki nodded. "If the rumors are to believed, that is. And the theory is that Ms. Shiori is the one who Ruka chose. It would've been quite the scandal if it were true, considering that Ruka was also from the Tops."

"So is Shiori still attending the academy?"

"Actually, not long after Ruka left, Shiori got into a special program to study abroad with Father Goodwin's help. Though, some think the truth is she left the academy so she could be close to Ruka during his final days. In any case, many think that Ruka picking Ms. Shiori left Juri crushed."

After hearing this story, Utena couldn't help but think about her past relationship with Touga. "Maybe Juri and I aren't that different after all."

"What do you mean?" Miki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Juri was right before. I am trying to become a prince," Utena revealed as she rose from the bench. "Part of the reason is because my own prince abandoned me. Rather than just waiting around for that prince to return, I decided to become my own prince and rescue myself. Of course I'm also doing it to rescue Anthy too. But I wonder now if maybe Juri decided to take on the image of a prince for the same reason."

"That's not a bad theory," Miki admitted as he closed the book on his lap. "The reason I told you this story though Ms. Tenjou was mainly to give you some context. You see I actually asked Juri once point blank about why she's taking part in the game. She told me it was so she could free herself from all bonds and become an isolated supreme being capable of living without needing anyone. When I heard the stories about her, Ms. Shiori and Ruka Tsuchiya, it all seemed to make sense."

Utena nodded. "It does seem to explain a lot."

Miki rose from the bench. "Well, I should probably get going. I have a project that I need to finish for my robotics club."

With that, Miki headed for the elevator. Utena turned her attention back to the view of the campus and the city, thinking about all that Miki had told her.

"Living without needing anyone, huh?" Utena spoke. "That's a pretty ambitious goal. Seems like a lonely life to me though."

"You don't approve of Ms. Arisugawa's goal, Lady Utena?" Anthy asked.

Utena looked at Anthy and smiled. "Honestly, I don't think it's possible for anyone to go through life without needing anyone, even with this power hidden up in Seibal. The thing Juri's chasing after is only an illusion."

"Sometimes illusions are all people have."

"Well… in the end I don't care about Juri's reasons," Utena decided as she looked back out at the view again. "All I care about is beating her and brining an end to this game once and for all."

* * *

Juri waited, leaning against the wall next to the elevator up to the rose garden. She had seen Miki heading there earlier and became curious, wondering if he was going to meet with Utena. Juri had noticed how friendly Miki seemed with Utena after their match and decided it might be best to find out what the nature of their relationship might be. Though Juri had the feeling that they were merely friends, but she wanted to be sure. At last the elevator opened and Miki walked straight past the redhead, unaware that she was even there.

"Hello Miki," Juri spoke. Miki froze in his tracks when he heard her voice. "You don't usually visit the rose garden. What were you up to up there?"

Miki turned and looked at her seriously. "If you must know, I was meeting with Ms. Tenjou."

"I see. And just what were the two of you talking about all this time?"

"We were actually talking about you. Ms. Tenjou knows that she'll likely be dueling you soon, so she wanted why you're taking part in this game."

Though initially surprised, Juri chuckled. "I suppose that's fair. So what did you end up telling her?"

"Mainly what you told me about why you're after the power of Seibal. Though… I did tell her a little bit about your past too. Or at least what little about it I know. But only to help explain your motives."

Juri's smile faltered. "I see… well, I suppose there's no great harm there. Besides, I've been trying to find out more about Tenjou as well."

"So you're not mad then?"

"Not at all. In fact I'm glad you finally have a friend. Now run along. I think it's time I have my own little talk with Utena Tenjou."

After a moment, Miki headed off. Juri meanwhile went into the elevator and headed up to the rose garden. She had a pretty good idea what Miki told Utena about her past, and she wasn't too mad about it. Especially since Miki hardly knew the truth. As the elevator began to ascend, Juri opened the top few buttons of her uniform jacket and reached in to clutch a gold locket she had around her neck.

* * *

Utena continued to look out over the campus and the city beyond thinking over all that Miki had told her about Juri. Before long, the pinkette finally noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Hey Anthy? I think we should probably start heading back," Utena suggested as she rose from the bench.

Anthy looked out towards the horizon and put down her watering can. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

"Tenjou!" a voice spoke. Utena turned around and saw Juri standing before her. "You and I need to have a talk."

"Come to challenge me to another fencing match?" Utena asked. "Or is this about the other thing we're involved in?"

"I know that Miki was up here talking to you about me. And don't worry; I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him or anything like that. That kid needs as many friends as he can get, timid as he is. But I know he was talking to you about my past."

"Sorry for prying, but I wanted to try and understand why you're taking part in this game. And I think I do understand you a little. This prince image you've made for yourself… it's all because of Ruka Tsuchiya, isn't it?"

Juri let out a cold laugh. "Just as I thought. Miki gave you totally the wrong idea about my relationship with that man. It's an understandable mistake though."

"So… you weren't actually in love with him?" Utena asked.

"I put on the image of a prince because it suits me, nothing more. And as for Ruka, I only saw him as a rival." Here, Juri put a hand over where her locket was hidden. "My greatest rival… one who I could never defeat, no matter how hard I tried." She removed her hand from her chest and looked Utena straight in the eye. "But since you know a little bit about me Tenjou, I want to know something about you. Why do you try to project the image of a prince? And more importantly, how did you get your hands on a Duel Dragon and become involved in this game?"

A small smile formed on Utena's face. "I suppose that's only fair. The reason I'm trying to become a prince is because I was abandoned by one once… only to be saved by another one soon after. The prince who saved me gave me my Duel Dragon and the ring that allows me to take part in these turbo duels. From that moment on I vowed to become a prince myself… so that maybe one day I can meet that prince who saved me again."

A moment after hearing all this, Juri glared at Utena and slapped her, knocking the pinkette to the ground. "That's it? That's your damn reason for playing the prince role? You make me sick!"

Utena quickly got back to her feet. "What the hell's your problem?"

"My problem is you! A weak little girl like you is really trying to reach Seibal while binding herself with such shackles?"

"Shackles? What do you mean?"

"I mean that foolish belief that you'll be reunited with that prince charming of yours one day! Beliefs in such miracles are only shackles that weigh people down and keep them from moving forward! I cast shackles like that off years ago. And because I have, I will obtain that power in Seibal and become an absolute prince who rules everything and needs nothing!"

Juri looked around the garden, and near where she stood was a single orange rose. The redhead plucked the rose and held it towards Utena.

"I had already half decided to go through with this before because of how you beat me in our match, but this little talk we've just had has made up my mind!" Juri declared before dropping the rose at Utena's feet. "Utena Tenjou, I challenge you to a turbo duel! We'll hold it tomorrow afternoon at the racetrack. And when that duel is over, I will have crushed you into dust!"

With that, Juri turned on her heel and stormed off. Utena let out a heavy sigh as the redhead left.

Anthy came over and placed a hand on Utena's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Seeing the look of actual concern in Anthy's eyes, Utena smiled and put a hand on hers. "I'm okay, Anthy. She didn't rough me up too badly."

"That's good to hear," a voice interrupted. Utena and Anthy both looked to see Touga walking up.

Utena glared at the red-haired playboy. "Touga, you're the last person I want to see right now! What the hell are you even doing here anyway?"

"I only came up because I saw Juri and Miki talking earlier and knew that Juri would be coming to confront you. To make sure you were okay, I followed her. Though I knew you could handle yourself, I couldn't help but worry a bit."

"Well I'm fine, so get lost! I don't need you protecting me!"

"As you wish," Touga responded before raising his hands in surrender. He turned and began to walk away, but stopped after taking two steps to look back. "Oh. It might interest you to know that Juri was lying before when she said she had cast off those 'shackles' she was talking about. She still wears one. It's around her neck; a gold locket that she keeps hidden. I saw once by chance, though I couldn't tell you whose picture is in it. If I were to guess though, I'd say that the picture was of someone who she truly loved."

"So… was Juri lying before when she said she wasn't in love with Ruka Tsuchiya?"

Touga shrugged. "Who knows? It'd be rather sad though if she was. Still pinning for a dead man after all this time. Well, I'll be going. I wish you luck in tomorrow's duel."

With that, Touga continued to walk off. Utena let out another heavy sigh and went back over to sit on the bench.

Anthy came over and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder again. "We really should get back to the dorm so you can rest."

"Let's wait a few more minutes," Utena told her. "I really don't want to risk sharing an elevator with Touga… or with Juri, for that matter. Damn. They really need to make more than one exit to this place."

* * *

Juri returned to her room and locked the door tightly behind her. She sighed as she headed over to her bed and began to unbutton her shirt. Midway through that task she paused and took out her locket, which was gold and styled to look like a rose. Juri couldn't help but open the locket up and take a look at the picture inside, the picture of the only person she truly loved… and could never have no matter how much she wished. Scowling, Juri shut the locket and placed it on her nightstand, wondering why she continued to torture herself like that.

As Juri continued to undress, she reflected on what a rotten afternoon it had been. Not only had she lost a fencing match to someone like Utena, but also her encounters with the pinkette had only served to dredge up some unpleasant memories from the past. Of course what angered Juri most was Utena's belief that she would one day meet that prince of hers again. That belief was the same sort of shackle that Shiori had placed on her so long ago; the idea that if Juri believed hard enough, the feelings for the person she loved most would be received and returned.

"What foolishness," Juri quietly remarked as she finished taking off her shirt and tossed it to a random corner of the room. She then looked over at her locket again. "I will defeat you Utena Tenjou. And once I finally get that power up there in Seibal… I'll finally be free."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Juri uses the same sort of "shackle" metaphor that Jack Atlas used in the 5D's manga. Of course in this case, the metaphor has kind of a different meaning. I suppose mentioning this kind of gives away what Duel Dragon Juri will be using in the upcoming duel, but I'm sure many of you reading have already figured out the identity of the dragon in question from Chapter 2.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Edge of the Blade

**Author's Note:** The title for this chapter is also the title of a song by Journey, one of my all-time favorite bands. The song was included as a track from one of my favorite albums of theirs, the _Frontiers_ album. I chose the title of that song for this chapter because I felt the song fit the tone for the duel we're about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 8: "Edge of the Blade"

Utena had found it practically impossible to focus on class since the day began. Her thoughts were totally focused on her upcoming duel against Juri. Though Utena knew nothing about Juri's dueling strategy, she was certain that the redhead would be her most difficult opponent yet, especially considering Juri's reputation as a champion duelist. Not only that, Utena knew from Miki that Juri also had her own Duel Dragon. If that dragon was as powerful and malevolent as Miki's Power Tool Mecha Dragon, Utena was sure that she'd have a very hard time defeating her.

Despite the odds though, Utena was determined to defeat Juri. Eventually classes ended for the day, and both Utena and Anthy made their way to the administration building. When they arrived, they found Juri waiting for them.

"I was wondering if you might chicken out of this duel," Juri remarked as Utena came up with Anthy. "Of course you don't really have that option since you're the duelist currently engaged to the Rose Bride."

"There's no way I'd back away from this," Utena told her. "You may be fighting for power, but I'm only fighting so I can end this twisted game and free Anthy from all this."

Juri eyed Utena for a bit before turning towards the building. "Let's get going. I'm eager to get this duel started."

With that, the three entered the building and went straight to the abandoned hall, with Anthy taking the lead. As soon as they reached the elevators, Anthy took a left down her usual passageway and disappeared. Utena and Juri meanwhile went into the elevators. Once inside, Utena's car began to rise and the usual choral rock music played over its intercom. Wide flat beams of green light from the corners of the car began to wash over the pinkette to scan her, and as they did, Utena was changed to her dueling form. Eventually the elevator came to a stop, and Utena's pink D-Wheel.

As Utena put on her helmet and mounted the motorcycle, the secret door on the other side of the car opened up. Utena drove out onto the circular track to find Seibal hovering over the place as usual. She also spotted Anthy standing on the platform in the center of the rose field, wearing her usual crown and red dress. Utena drove up to the starting line and waited for Juri to appear, but she didn't have long to wait. Only a few moments after her arrival, Juri pulled up next to her on the back of a red D-Wheel styled to look like a red and black dragon.

"That's quite the look," Juri remarked with a smirk as she noticed Utena's altered appearance. "There's certainly no mistaking you a boy now."

"This just happens now when I ride in that weird elevator," Utena told her. "Now let's do this already!"

Anthy raised her arm and prepared to signal the start of the duel. After a moment the purple-haired beauty swung her arm down and both Utena and Juri took off down the track. The two of them were neck and neck until the very last moment when Utena managed to pull ahead and take the first corner.

"Guess I go first!" Utena remarked as she drew her first card. "First I activate Foolish Burial and send Junk Armor from my deck to the Graveyard! Then I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, Utena's short bespectacled Tuner in orange materialized next to her D-Wheel.

"I use Junk Synchron's effect to bring Junk Armor back from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

With a flash of white light, a familiar short knight clad in thick grey armor appeared on the track next to Junk Synchron.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Armor for a level five Synchron Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the cord in his chest armor, starting up the engines mounted on his back. Only a second after the engine revved up, Junk Synchron flashed orange before changing into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Armor and transformed him into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In a few moments the light faded to reveal Utena's rust-covered dark-grey knight.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced.

Juri drew her first card. "I summon Red Sprinter in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Juri's D-Wheel was a horse-like demon with skin the color of dried blood. A pair of curled black horns grew from the beast's head, and in place of hooves its front legs had a pair of five-fingered hands. Its rear legs ended in a pair of feet with two toes growing from the front and the third toe growing from the back. Red flames burned on the back of the demon's head like a mane, and another much longer flame burned from its rear end like a tail. More much smaller red flames burned on its wrists and ankles like tufts of fur.

"When I've summoned Red Sprinter while I have no other monsters on the field, I can special summon a level three or lower Fiend-Type Tuner from my hand or Graveyard!" Juri announced. "From my hand, I special summon Dark Resonator!"

Appearing beside Red Sprinter was a small demonic-looking creature with a grey horned helmet that covered its entire head. The only parts of its face that visible was a pair of glowing red eyes and a grinning mouth filled with short white fangs. It had on tattered dark-purple robes with a wide red collar, and on its back was a mass of circular brass objects that looked like cymbals. Hanging down the front of its robes was an orange and green banner. In its right hand, the little demon carries a large tuning fork, and in its left was a thin metal rod with a blue orb at the end.

"I tune the level three Dark Resonator into the level four Red Sprinter for a level seven Synchro Summon!" Juri announced.

Dark Resonator clinked his tuning fork and changed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Red Sprinter and transformed the demon horse into four white stars.

"Ruthless conqueror that rules the underworld! Appear before us now and plunder this earthly plane!" Juri chanted. "Synchro Summon! Arise! Skull Knight King – Red Maximus!"

The stars flashed and became a stream of red flames that shot down the track and expanded outward. In a few moments the flames subsided to reveal a muscular humanoid demon with grey skin. Covering his head and face was a white helmet fashioned to look like a skull. On the sides of the helmet were two large curved red horns, and the demon's eyes blazed with a crimson light through the eyeholes of its skull mask. The white armor covering the demon's chest was also fashioned to look like a skull, and it had what appeared to be large horned animal skulls covering each of its shoulders. A red breechcloth hung down from the front of the demon's waist, and on his feet were two bone-white boots that went up to its knees. Thick red bands covered each of the demon's wrists, and in each hand he carried a large sword with a wide curved blade.

"My Red Maximus has 2800 ATK, and when he's been Synchro Summoned, he lowers the ATK of all other monsters on the field by 500 until the end of the turn! Which means that rust-bucket knight of yours has its ATK cut from 2400 to 1900!" Juri remarked. "I attack Junk Knight with Red Maximus! Conqueror's Blade!"

"I activate Junk Knight's effect!" Utena announced. "Once per turn, I can banish a Junk monster from my Graveyard to prevent Junk Knight from being destroyed in battle! I banish Junk Armor to protect Junk Knight from your monster's attack!"

Red Maximus charged across the field and swung the massive sword in his right hand down towards Junk Knight. The red knight managed to block the strike with the shield on his left arm, though it was taking significant amount of strength to block the demon warrior's strike. Eventually Junk Knight finally forced Red Maximus back, but Utena's life points had dropped to 3100.

Juri smirked. "What a pathetic defense. Red Maximus can make two attacks on monsters each turn! And each time he inflicts battle damage, he gains 500 ATK! Which means right now his ATK is at 3300! Red Maximus! Remove that eyesore of a knight from the track! Conqueror's Blade!"

"I activate my Trap, Effect Echo!" Utena announced. "This card lets choose a Synchro Monster with an effect that can only be activated once per turn and activate it again! I use this to activate Junk Knight's effect again and banish Junk Synchron to protect him from Red Maximus's attack!"

The demon warrior raised the sword in his left hand and swung it hard towards Junk Knight. Once again, Junk Knight attempted to block the attack with his shield. Though it took considerable effort, Junk Knight managed to force Red Maximus back again. Utena's life points however had still fallen to 1700.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Juri remarked. "It doesn't matter though. I'll end my turn here. Don't forget though, since he just inflicted battle damage again with his last attack, Red Maximus now has an ATK of 3800. Let's just see how you manage to get out of this one."

* * *

Once again Rex and Touga were up in their tower watching Utena and Juri's duel through opera glasses. This time though they were not alone. Both Miki and Saionji were with them at the tower window as well, watching with their own opera glasses.

"Touga, I'd like to thank you again for letting me and Saionji watch this duel," Miki spoke. "It's kind of an honor since normally only you and Father Goodwin are allowed here."

"Think nothing of it, Miki," Touga replied. "This is after all a momentous event."

"Indeed. I'm really going to enjoy seeing Tenjou get crushed," Saionji remarked. "Though I still wish I were the one dueling her instead of Juri. Still, I'm going to take great pleasure in seeing that sewer rat get what she deserves."

"I think it's too soon to assume that Ms. Tenjou has been defeated," Miki told them.

"Are you blind? Didn't you see that last exchange just now? Juri has that girl against the wall!"

"It does look bad, I'll admit. But I think that Ms. Tenjou can easily turn this situation around. My guess is on her next turn she'll call upon the Sword of Dios and…"

"She won't use the sword yet," Touga told him. "Utena's shown herself to be a much better duelist than that. She won't call upon the sword until she absolutely needs it."

"Well, if she's not going to use the sword, then how will she counter attack?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough," Rex answered. "It's clear that both Ms. Tenjou and Ms. Arisugawa are just getting started in this duel. From here on, the battle's going to get much fiercer."

* * *

Utena drew her next card. "I summon Turbo Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Junk Knight was a small green robot that looked as though it had been made from a go-cart. It had a round head with a cream-colored face and two large eyes, covered by a helmet with a light-green visor. Two small headlights were on the nose of the car that formed the armor covering his chest, and extending from the sides of this nose over its shoulders were two large grey exhaust pipes. On the robot's underside were two large feet that were green at the front and grey at the back, while on the sides of its body were two long green arms with small black tires around the shoulders.

"I tune the level one Turbo Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level six Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Turbo Synchron flashed orange and became a single ring of green light. The ring encircled Junk Knight and transformed him into five white stars.

"The stars of the noble shall come together and become a light that races down the path to a victorious future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Race forth! Turbo Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding ray of pink light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal a lithe female night clad in pieces of pink and chrome armor that looked as though they had been made from parts of a car. On her head was a pink helmet with a chrome visor that covered her eyes and only showed the lower half of a chrome mask-like face. Covering her chest was a piece of armor fashioned from the nose of a car and adorned with sleek headlights, and on her back were six chrome exhaust pipes that curved upward. On each heel of the pink knight-high boots that covered the knight's feet were four small black tires, and in her right hand she carried a shining chrome rapier.

"When Turbo Knight has been Synchro Summoned using a Junk monster as material, I can draw one card!" Utena announced. "And now I attack Red Maximus with Turbo Knight!"

"Are you mad? That knight of yours only has 2300 ATK!" Juri pointed out. "I get that you don't want to look weak, but this is a turbo duel! Simply surrendering is a lot safer than trying to go out with a bang!"

"I'm not trying to go out with a bang!" Utena told her. "When Turbo Knight attacks a level six or higher Synchro Monster, her effect destroys that monster at the start of the battle and deals half that monster's original ATK as damage! Turbo Knight! Attack Red Maximus and end its tyranny! Accel Strike!"

The wheels on Turbo Knight's feet began to spin and she began to skate down the track at lightning speed. When she got in range, the pink knight thrust her rapier at the demon's chest. With her thrust, a blast of green energy shot from Turbo Knight's rapier and left a giant hole in the center of Red Maximus's chest. Red Maximus shattered into particles of red light, and the resulting shockwave caused Juri's D-Wheel to wobble and dropped her life points to 2600.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Relentless Knight!" Utena announced. "This card allows a Knight Synchro Monster I control to make a second attack! Turbo Knight! Attack Juri directly! Accel Strike!"

"I activate the final effect of Red Maximus!" Juri announced as Turbo Knight began to speed towards her again. "By banishing Red Maximus from the Graveyard, I can special summon two Skull Knight Tokens in Defense Mode!"

Two balls of red flames suddenly ignited near Juri's D-Wheel and halted Turbo Knight's charge. In seconds the flames subsided to reveal two identical humanoid demons, each one in a kneeling position. Both demons had pine-green skin and were clad in bone-white armor. On its head, each demon wore a white skull-like helmet with two small red horns. Each demon also carried a small curved sword in their right hand, and held a small white shield with the face of a skull in their left.

Utena gritted her teeth in annoyance. "In that case, I use Turbo Knight to attack the Skull Knight Token on the left!"

Turbo Knight thrust her rapier into the chest on the left-most demon, causing it to shatter into particles of gold light.

"I end my turn!" Utena announced.

Juri pulled up ahead and grinned at Utena as she rode next to her. "You're actually pretty good, but not good enough. Fight like hell if you want, but it won't change a thing. In the end, I'll still crush you and be a giant step closer to getting the power that's rightfully mine."

"In your dreams!" Utena shot back. "You might be the toughest opponent I've faced yet, but I'm still going to beat you! Just you watch!"

"I don't believe it!" Saionji exclaimed up in the tower where he and the others had been watching. "How can that commoner be so strong?"

Touga chuckled. "You've always been so short-sighted, Saionji. It's amazing that you were able to hold onto the Rose Bride for as long as you did."

Saionji scowled and looked back through his opera glasses. "Well… this is only a minor setback for Juri. Soon enough she'll have Tenjou begging for mercy."

"I'm not so sure," Miki told him. "It would appear that Juri and Ms. Tenjou are evenly matched."

"It would seem that way," Touga agreed. "But let's see what happens once Juri brings out her Duel Dragon. I'm certain that's when the real duel will begin."

Juri drew her next card. "I activate the Spell card, Resonator Call and use its effect to add Red Resonator to my hand! Then I summon Red Resonator in Attack Mode!"

Materializing on the track next to the remaining Skull Knight Token was a small demon similar in appearance to Dark Resonator. His robes appeared to be made of red flames, and hanging down the front of his chest was a purple banner bearing a red symbol that looked like the letter A. On the back of the little demon were two sets of black rods joined together by red orbs in a way that made them look almost like wings. Small red flames burned on the demon's helmet in place of horns. In his right hand he carried a large golden tuning fork, and in his left he held a gold rod with a red orb on the tip.

"When Red Resonator has been normal summoned, I can use his effect to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand!" Juri announced. "I use this effect to summon Phantom King Hydride!"

Appearing next to Juri's other two monsters was a knight clad in silver and red armor, riding atop a black horse with a yellow mane and tail. Atop the knight's helmet was a yellow Mohawk, and on his back were four large blades. In his right hand, the knight carried a sword with a large curved blade that had a notch in it. The horse that the knight rode atop wore a silver collar, and the reigns on its head were decorated with a pair of silver horns.

"Phantom King Hydride is also a Tuner monster, but I can treat him as a non-Tuner when performing a Synchro Summon if needed!" Juri announced. "Therefore I tune the level two Red Resonator into the level three Skull Knight Token and the level three Hydride for a level eight Synchro Summon!"

Red Resonator clinked his tuning fork and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Juri's other two monsters and transformed them into six white stars.

"Dragon that rends the obsidian darkness and scorches all heaven and earth! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might!" Juri chanted. "Synchro Summon! Burn! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The stars flashed and ignited into a stream of crimson flames that shot down the track and expanded outward. In a few moments the flames died away to reveal a large muscular red and black dragon with a massive pair of wings on its back. The creature had three grey horns on its head, with the two on the sides of its head curving forward and the one on the top of its head pointing straight back. The beast's fingers and toes ended with long grey claws, and red diamonds adorned the knuckles of its hands. Decorating the dragon's muscular chest and upper arms were red linier markings resembling wings.

Red Dragon roared as soon as he emerged from the flames. Utena could tell that this was Juri's Duel Dragon, but she didn't sense the kind of dark malevolence that she had sensed from Power Tool Mecha Dragon. The pinkette did pick up a sort of ruthlessness from the dragon though, a sort of force that seemed to be an exact match for Juri.

"I activate Red Dragon's effect!" Juri announced. "Once per turn, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend can destroy all other monsters on the field in Attack Mode! Crimson Hellfire!"

The dragon roared and a wave of red light emanated from his body across the track. Upon being hit, Turbo Knight became covered in crimson flames and exploded.

"This is the end for you!" Juri declared. "Red Dragon! Attack Tenjou directly! Absolute Hell Dogma!"

Red Dragon flew towards Utena and raised his fist. As the dragon came near, his raised fist became covered in red flames. Just as Red Dragon was about to deliver a fiery punch to Utena's D-Wheel, an object suddenly flew down from above. The object in question was a sort of mechanical scarecrow with a tattered brown witch's hat, long green hair, and an orange visor over its eyes. Its upper body was blue and had two thick yellow bands beneath it, while its lower half was a thin metal tail almost like a spinal cord, with two blue rocket boosters attached neat the bottom. In each of its metal hands, the scarecrow carried a long wooden stick that split at the top into a V.

In seconds the scarecrow got in Red Dragon's path an intercepted his flaming punch, exploding the moment he was hit. When the smoke cleared, Utena's life points were untouched.

"What did you just do?" Juri demanded to know.

"I activated the effect of Swift Scarecrow from my hand!" Utena explained. "When I'm attacked directly, I can discard Swift Scarecrow to negate that attack and end the Battle Phase!"

Juri scowled. "You really don't know when to give up, do you? In that case, I guess I'll end my turn. But now that I have Red Dragon on the field, it should be clear that you don't stand a chance against me!"

Utena drew her next card. "I activate Spell Books from the Pot! This card allows us both to draw three more cards from our decks!"

Juri chuckled. "Getting desperate, are we?"

"When my opponent has a level five or higher monster on the field, I can special summon Junk Giant from my hand!" Utena announced.

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a large blue and silver robot with a spherical torso and thick arms and legs. In place of a head, the robot had a single yellow eye in the center of a grey gear-shaped array. The machine's thick blue arms ended with large black hands, each of white had a large red gem-like light on the back. There were similar large red lights on each of its knees and the sides of its blue iron-shaped feet. Attached to the robot's spherical silver shoulders were two thick blue rods, with each rod ending with a large black drill bit.

"Next I summon Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode!" Utena announced.

On cue, the small can-shaped robot appeared next to Junk Giant.

"I tune the level two Nitro Synchron into the level six Junk Giant for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Nitron Synchron flashed orange before changing into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Giant and transformed the machine into six white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of blinding white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light faded away to reveal Utena's silvery dragon. Red Dragon roared as soon as Stardust appeared on the track, causing the silver dragon to roar back in response.

"This is where the real fight finally begins, Juri!" Utena declared. "Now that I have Stardust on the field, I'm going to take you down!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** We'll leave it there until next week's installment. For now, it's time to showcase some of the original cards I came up with for this chapter. First we'll cover Juri's new monster.

**Skull Knight King – Red Maximus**

DARK/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000

1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, other monsters face-up monsters with a Level less than or equal to this card's lose 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase. This card can make two attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. Each time this card inflicts battle damage: It gains 500 ATK. Once during either player's turn (Quick Effect); you can banish this card from your Graveyard: Special Summon 2 "Skull Knight Tokens" (DARK/Fiend/Level 2/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) to your side of the field in Defense Position.

Juri's deck is of course a variation of the deck(s) used by Jack Atlas, but I wanted to give her at least one totally original monster. I kind of wish I had come up with something better than Red Maximus though. Utena's newest Synchro Monster on the other hand, I'm extremely proud of.

**Turbo Knight**

WIND/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/6/ATK 2300/DEF 1100

"Turbo Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card was Synchro Summoned using a "Junk" monster as material: Draw 1 card. When this card attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster: Destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK.

After the duel between Utena and Miki where Drill Knight showed up, I was becoming afraid that I was making Utena's "Machine Knights" seem too similar to each other in design, so I wanted to make Turbo Knight even more distinct somehow. When I finally had the simple idea of making Turbo Knight a woman, all of her design details fell into place. She ended up becoming kind of a reflection of Utena herself, so I kind of think of the card as Utena's secondary ace.

**Relentless Knight**

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 "Knight" Synchro Monster you control that has already performed an attack: That monster can make a second attack during this Battle Phase. You can only activate 1 "Relentless Knight" per turn.

**Effect Echo**

Trap Card

Target 1 Synchro Monster you control that can only activated its effect once per turn and has already used that effect: That monster can activate that effect again.

These last two cards were just something I came up with to allow Turbo Knight and Junk Knight to attack and defend twice during the same turns. That about does it for my little showcase here. I hope everyone enjoyed reading the first half of this duel. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Shackles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 9: Shackles

"Do you honestly believe that you can still win this?" Juri asked. "The difference in power between our two dragons is clear. But… I guess someone like you would be foolish enough to believe you can still win even though the odds are too stacked against you."

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced.

Juri drew her next card. "I activate Red Dragon's effect to destroy all other monsters on the field in Attack Mode! Crimson Hellfire!"

"I activate Stardust Spark Dragon's effect!" Utena announced. "Stardust lets me protect one card on the field from being destroyed until the end of the turn. I use this effect on Stardust! Sonic Barrier!"

Red Dragon roared as another wave of fiery red light emanated from his body and spread out across the track. Just as the wave was about to hit Stardust, a ball of transparent blue light formed around the silvery dragon. The wave of red light from Juri's dragon passed harmlessly over Stardust's spherical barrier and faded to nothing. As the ball of light around Stardust vanished, Red Dragon let out a roar of irritation at his opponent.

"In that case I have Red Dragon attack Stardust!" Juri announced. "Absolute Hell Dogma!"

"Stardust's effect also prevents him from being destroyed in battle for the rest of this turn!" Utena announced.

"True. But you'll still take damage!" Juri pointed out.

Red Dragon flew across the track, with his raised fist becoming shrouded in crimson flames as he came near his opponent. Once in range, Red Dragon delivered a powerful flaming punch to Stardust's chest. Stardust endured the attack and roared at Red Dragon in response. Meanwhile, Utena's life points had fallen to a mere 1200.

"I activate my Trap, Karmic Payback!" Utena announced. "When I take battle damage, this card lowers the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters by double the amount of the damage I just took! I use this effect to lower Red Dragon's ATK by 1000!"

A strange white light shot forth from Utena's Trap card and washed over Stardust, shrouding the dragon in a silvery aura. Stardust flew over and slashed Red Dragon across the chest with his claws, causing his rival to roar in pain. The attack left large glowing white scratch marks across Red Dragon's chest, and his ATK had fallen to 2000.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Juri announced. She then accelerated her D-Wheel again to drive alongside Utena. "You keep surprising me with how good you are, but you still won't be able to win. Someone like you who keeps carrying around that shackle, that belief that one day a miracle will happen and your dearest wish will come true, can never surpass me."

"You're one to talk!" Utena responded. "Aren't you still carrying around a shackle of your own?"

"What're you…?"

"I know about that locket you wear! Inside is the picture of someone you really love, right? Don't you carry that thing around because a part of you still hopes that one day a miracle will happen and you'll reunite with that person?"

Juri clutched the spot of her chest where the locket was hidden and glared at Utena. "You don't have a damn clue about what you're talking about!"

"Your reaction just now says different! In the end, you're no better than me or anyone else who believes in hopes and miracles! And that's one reason I'm going to beat you!" With that, Utena accelerated and pulled ahead of Juri. "Let's do it Anthy! The sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot forth from Anthy's body into the sky. The beam soon curved downward and struck the top of Utena's deck, causing it to glow with a red light.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called as she drew the card from her deck. As the card was pulled, the sound of a sword being unsheathed rang out across the field. "I equip Stardust Spark Dragon with the Sword of Dios!"

With a flash of gold light, the ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand. As soon as the sword appeared, Stardust's body began giving off a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"The Sword of Dios lowers Stardust's level from eight to five!" Utena announced. "Which means that when he attacks a level eight monster like Red Dragon, the sword raises his ATK by 1800! Stardust! Attack Red Dragon and end this! Starlight Blade!"

"I activate my Trap! Red Howl of Rage!" Juri announced. "This card cancels your monster's attack and raised Red Dragon's ATK by 1000!"

Stardust flew across the field and prepared to stab Red Dragon in the chest. Just as the silvery dragon was about to strike, Red Dragon let out a defining roar that echoed across the track and caused both Utena and Anthy to cover their ears. The sound waves also caused Stardust to roar in pain and forced him back. Soon after Red Dragon's roar ended, the scratch marks on his chest glowed red for a few moments before fading entirely. With the marks gone, Red Dragon's ATK had gone back up to 3000.

"Tenjou! That's what you get for being conceited!" Juri told her. "For thinking that I'm just as pathetic as you are! I'm going to prove to you once and for all that I've cast away my shackles and have risen above someone like you!"

Utena gritted her teeth in frustration. "I end my turn!"

Juri drew her next card. "I summon Malice King – Darkfire Imp in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Red Dragon was a small humanoid demon with a body made totally of black flames. In the center of the creature's chest was a large red gemstone. Its face was a pair of sinister eyes and a grinning jagged mouth, all of which glowed with a luminous blue light. On the back of the creature were two small billowing flames in the shape of bat-like wings, and on the top of its head were two small horns. Extending from the fire demon's rear was a long cord-like tail ending in a point.

"Next I equip Red Dragon with the Spell card, Sword of Red!" Juri announced.

Appearing in Red Dragon's right hand with a burst of red flames was a sword with a long blade and a gold guard shaped almost like a U.

"I activate Red Dragon's effect to destroy all other monsters on the field in Attack Mode!" Juri announced. "Crimson Hellfire!"

"I activate Stardust's effect and prevent him from being destroyed this turn!" Utena announced. "Sonic Barrier!"

Red Dragon roared as another wave of red light radiated from his body across the entire battlefield. Darkfire Imp was instantly vaporized as soon as the wave struck him. Meanwhile Stardust had formed a ball of blue light around himself that blocked the wave and caused it to harmlessly pass over him. As soon as the wave dissipated, the sphere around Stardust vanished.

"That was a pointless move," Utena remarked. "All you did was destroy your own monster."

Juri smirked. "I did more than that. When Darkfire Imp is destroyed by a card effect, I can raise the ATK of a monster I control by 500 until the end of the turn! And of course the monster I choose for this effect is Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Darkfire Imp reappeared on the field as a cackling black phantom and entered Red Dragon's chest. The dragon roared as his body began to give off a black flame-like aura and his ATK rose to 3500.

"Red Dragon! Attack Stardust Spark Dragon!" Juri commanded. "Absolute Power Blade!"

"Are you forgetting that the Sword of Dios boosts Stardust's ATK during battle?" Utena asked.

"Not at all," Juri confidently answered. "I'm attacking because that doesn't matter. When a monster equipped with the Sword of Red battles a monster who has its ATK increased during battle by an effect, the sword raises the ATK of my monster by the same amount during that battle!"

As Red Dragon flew towards Stardust with his sword raised, Stardust's ATK climbed to 4300. Red Dragon swung his sword in a diagonal downward motion towards his rival, only for Stardust to parry the blow and make a strike at Red Dragon's chest. Red Dragon blocked the attack with his own sword while his own ATK points climbed to 5300. Soon after, Red Dragon slashed Stardust across the chest twice, leaving a red X-shaped mark causing the other dragon to roar with pain. Though Stardust survived the attack, Utena's life points had dropped to a mere 200. With that battle at an end, both their ATK points went back to what they were at before it had started.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Miki exclaimed up in the tower with Touga and the others. "I had no idea that Juri had a card capable of countering the Sword of Dios!"

"That girl's always full of surprises," Touga remarked.

"So this means that Tenjou is finished this time, doesn't it?" Saionji asked.

"It would appear so," Rex agreed. "The Sword of Dios was always Ms. Tenjou's ace in the hole. But now that Ms. Arisugawa has neutralized that trump card, there's no other way she can win. I think it's finally safe to say that Ms. Tenjou has gone as far as she can go in this game."

* * *

"I end my turn!" Juri announced. "And with the end of my turn, Red Dragon's ATK goes back to 3000!"

On cue, the black aura that had been emanating from Red Dragon's body since Darkfire Imp had been destroyed faded to nothing.

"You may as well give up now," Juri told Utena. "There's just no way you can win. Even if you used your dragon's effect to protect him from being destroyed, my next attack will still wipe out your life points. Admit it! It's over!"

"I'm not giving up!" Utena declared. "As long as I can still draw one more card, I've still got a chance!"

"Do you still believe in miracles that much? That's why you've lost! In the end, wishes and miracles are only shackles that only hold people back! You can wish and pray as hard as you like for a miracle to happen, but in the end it'll never come true! That sort of wishing only keeps people from moving forward! Forget about wishes and miracles and believe in your own strength! That's the only way you anyone can stand at the top!"

"You're wrong! Believing in miracles… believing in a possibility for a better tomorrow… that's one of the things that can help a person keep fighting! It's true that I came to this academy and even started taking part in these duels in the hopes of one day meeting the prince who saved me years ago… but I'm also fighting to bring these games to an end to someone who's become a friend to me in such a short time. I believe I can make both those things happen! And that's why I'm going to keep fighting no matter what!"

From her platform, Anthy briefly saw Utena take the form of the same white-haired boy prince whose spirit had entered her during Utena's duel against Miki. When Anthy blinked, Utena had returned to normal, yet as the same time she still seemed very similar to that phantom.

"Lady… Utena?" Anthy whispered.

"You're only deluding yourself!" Juri told Utena. "All your talk of miracles now won't change a thing! Now draw your next card and get your turn over with!"

Suddenly the sound of an energy blast could be heard from the platform. Both Utena and Juri looked and saw Anthy surrounded by a sphere of crimson light. Anthy had that moment had her eyes closed and her hands on her chest.

"Anthy?" Utena spoke. "What's happening to you?"

The energy sphere around Anthy changed into a beam of crimson light that shot into the air and curved down towards Utena. The beam struck the top card of Utena's deck and caused it to glow with a crimson light. Utena didn't know what was happening, but she decided to roll with it and drew the card from her deck. The moment she touched it, Utena knew instantly in her mind what the card was and what it did.

"I attack Red Dragon with Stardust Spark Dragon!" Utena announced.

"What're you trying to pull?" Juri responded. "You know that it's useless to attack Red Dragon while he's armed with the Sword of Red!"

"At this moment I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Dios Aura!" Utena announced as she played the card she had just drawn. "When I have a monster equipped with the Sword of Dios on the field, this card negates the effect of all my opponent's face-up Spell cards! Which means that the Sword of Red loses its effect! End this Stardust! Shooting Star Shower!"

As Stardust flew in to deliver a strike with his sword, his ATK climbed back up to 4300. Once he came in range, Stardust swung his blade down towards Red Dragon, only for the rival dragon to block the strike with his own sword. As soon as the blades struck each other though, the blade of Stardust's sword began to glow with a rose-colored light and suddenly cut Red Dragon's sword in two. With the other dragon's blade broken, Stardust delivered fifteen quick strikes to Red Dragon's chest with dazzling speed.

"That's not all!" Utena continued. "During the turn that Dios Aura has been played, any battle damage inflicted by a monster equipped with the Sword of Dios is doubled! Which means you take 2600 points of damage!"

Suddenly several cracks made of silvery light began to form on Red Dragon from the points where Stardust had stabbed him. Red Dragon roared one last time before exploding in a blinding blast of silvery-white light. The shockwave from the explosion knocked Juri off her D-Wheel and also dropped her life points from 2600 to zero. With the duel at an end, Stardust vanished from the field. Meanwhile, Utena pulled her D-Wheel over and dismounted to go see if Juri was okay.

Utena found Juri lying on her stomach and moving as though she were about to get up. It seemed that the redhead had survived the fall. Just as Utena was about to go over and help Juri, she glanced down and saw a gold locket open next to her feet. Utena realized that the locket must be Juri's and picked it up. The pinkette couldn't help but gasp though when she saw the picture inside the locket.

The picture was of Juri's old childhood friend, Shiori. From the pose the purple-haired girl was in, it seemed that the photo had been cut from the one that showed Shiori together with Juri and Ruka.

"Give me that!" Juri snapped as she came over and snatched the locket from Utena's hands. "You had no right to look in there!"

"I'm sorry!" Utena told her. "I didn't mean to look! I just… Juri… does this mean that… that the person you…?"

"Yes! Now you know the truth," Juri answered as she put the locket back on. "Shiori was the person I was in love with, not Ruka. We'd always been close… but I didn't realize how strongly I felt about her until we started coming to this academy and Ruka came into the picture."

Utena suddenly recalled the conversation she and Juri had the night before in the rose garden. "So when you called Ruka a rival that you could never beat…"

"That's right. He defeated me in every arena we fought in. He defeated me in the fencing ring… on this very track we're standing on… and in the end he even defeated me in the arena that mattered most. He stole Shiori's heart." Here Juri let out a bitter laugh. "You know… Shiori once told me that if I believed hard enough, the feelings for the person I loved most would be received by that person and returned… but obviously that never happened. This is what I'm talking about when I say that believing in miracles is nothing more than a shackle! The moment that Shiori chose that bastard, Ruka I realized that my love for her would always be an impossible thing!"

"And yet… you still carry that shackle around."

Juri looked up towards Seibal. "You're right. As hard as I've tried, I've never been able to break free of that shackle. But I will once I finally get my hands on that power up there in that fortress! Enjoy your victory today, Utena Tenjou! We will face each other again. And when we do, I will be the victor!"

With that, Juri calmly walked off. As Utena watched her leave, she found that she couldn't help but feel sorry for the redhead.

"Lady Utena," a familiar voice spoke. Utena turned around to see that Anthy had walked up to her.

"Oh! Hey Anthy," Utena responded, smiling. The pinkette's smile faltered when she saw the quizzical way Anthy was looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"For a moment in the duel… you looked like…"

"Like what?"

After a moment, Anthy shook her head. "Never mind. It's not important at all."

Utena shrugged. "So hey, that card I used to beat Juri. That was your doing, right? Thanks for that."

"Think nothing of it, Lady Utena. I was merely performing my duty to you as the Rose Bride."

Anthy's response made Utena frown a bit, but the pinkette shook her head and decided to drop the matter. "Let's just get out of here and back to the dorm. It's been a long day."

"As you wish."

* * *

Up in the tower, Touga and the others kept an eye on Utena and Anthy as they headed back towards the elevators. All four of them were still a bit stunned from the way Utena had defeated Juri.

"How can this be?" Saionji protested. "What was that trick Tenjou pulled that allowed her to win?"

"It wasn't Utena's doing, but the Rose Bride's," Touga told him. "She somehow gave power to Utena in the form of a support card for the Sword of Dios."

"But I was never able to do that while I was engaged to Anthy!"

"Maybe that's because you and her didn't have the same kind of bond that she and Utena seem to have."

"Very observant of you, my son," Rex praised. "The Rose Bride's relationship with Ms. Tenjou does appear unusually closer than the relationships she's had with those she's been engaged to in the past."

"And you think that the close bond between Ms. Tenjou and Ms. Himemiya is what created that card?" Miki asked.

Rex shrugged. "It's as good a theory as any. The fact is though that somehow Ms. Tenjou has been unable to unlock more of the Rose Bride's power than anyone else before her."

"This is absurd!" Saionjo protested as he threw his opera glasses to the ground. "I'm not sticking around to listen to any more of this nonsense!"

With that, Saionji stormed out of the room. Touga couldn't help but smile and shake his head as the green-haired swordsman left.

"I should be going as well," Miki decided before bowing to both Touga and Rex. "Thank you again for allowing me to watch this duel."

As Miki left the room, Touga looked back out the tower window towards Seibal. "Well… I guess my turn against Utena is finally up."

Rex let out a heavy sigh. "I really wish you wouldn't be so eager about this, my son. Especially not after the way we saw Ms. Tenjou tap further into the Rose Bride's power."

"Defeating Utena does seem like more of a challenge now than I thought it'd be, but I know I'll still win in the end."

"Don't be too arrogant, my son. You know what's at steak for you if you lose even once in these duels."

"I haven't forgotten that once, Father. But even though the steaks for me in this game are as high as they can be, I know I can still win. Because I know that in the end, Utena won't be able to bring herself to defeat her prince."

* * *

As Utena was lying on the bed in her undershirt and pants, looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think about her conversation with Juri after their duel. It blew her mind that Shiori was Juri's lost love instead of Ruka. At the same time though, this fact also made Juri's past actions make a little more sense. Taking on the image of a prince, joining the fencing team to face off against Ruka. In the end, they were all Juri's attempts to win Shiori over.

Utena realized that Juri must've fallen hard for Shiori given how broken she still was after Shiori had chosen Ruka. Of course she also realized that there was probably no other way Juri's love for Shiori could've ended.

"I don't get it though," Utena whispered as she sat up on the bed. "I know this sort of thing happens sometimes, but how could Juri actually be attracted to another girl?"

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Anthy walked up wearing nothing but a white towel and a smile. "Lady Utena? The shower is free now. Of course you couldn't just joined me in there and saved some time. I would've been more than happy to help wash you."

Utena couldn't help but picture the thought of Anthy pressing her naked caramel-colored body against her own and blushed. Somehow the idea seemed very pleasing to the pinkette.

"Oh dear! Lady Utena! Your nose is bleeding again!"

Startled from her thoughts, Utena touched her upper lip and found blood on her fingertips when she pulled her hand away. "Oh dammit!"

Anthy rushed over and handed Utena a tissue. "Here. Lie back for a bit. There must be some sort of front moving though for you to have so many nosebleeds like this."

Utena sighed heavily as she placed the tissue over her nose to stop the bleeding and fell back onto the bed. She now realized how Juri could be attracted to other girls, because there was one simple fact that Utena could no longer deny. She was physically attracted to Anthy. More than that, Utena thought that she might actually be in love with her. Utena had tried to deny that those feelings existed from the moment she first moved into the dorm with Anthy, but she realized now that she could deny them no longer.

It suddenly dawned on Utena though that perhaps Anthy might feel the same way, given all the times that the purple-haired beauty seemed to come onto her. But then a dark thought occurred to the pinkette. "Anthy? That offer you make to me to join you in the shower. Have you… made that offer to the other people you've been engaged to? Like… to Saionji and Ruka Tsuchiya?"

Anthy looked surprised for a moment but smiled. "But of course! I am the Rose Bride. Those who are engaged to me can do with me as they please."

Utena sighed and got up. "I'm taking a shower now."

"Oh! Is your nose better already?"

"It's well enough," Utena coldly responded as she removed the rest of her clothes. "You can go to bed now if you want. There's no way for you to wait up for me."

Once in the shower, Utena put the water on cold. She thought that a cold shower at her would be best. As the pinkette stood and listened to the water cascading around her, she thought about the other realization she had just had before getting into the shower. Utena felt that whatever response Anthy gave to her feelings for her probably wouldn't be real, but what Utena wanted from her as the Rose Bride. Utena didn't want a relationship with Anthy that was nothing more than a lie, especially since she was still a little uncertain about her own feelings.

Utena leaned forward and placed a hand against the shower wall, thinking that she and Juri were more alike than she first thought. They had both fallen for someone that they probably wouldn't actually have.

"No…" Utena spoke as she opened her eyes and clenched her hands. "I'm not giving up that easily. I'm going to find a way to end this game and free Anthy from this Rose Bride role she's stuck in. And when I do… maybe we can have a real relationship of some kind. Hoping for something like that may be a shackle, but I'm going to believe in that hope and fight to make it come true."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Initially, Utena's intense nosebleeds when she saw Anthy partly or totally in the nude or when having "dirty thoughts" about Anthy had been meant only as a gag. But when I came to the end of this chapter, I thought better of myself and decided that at this Utena should realize her real feelings for Anthy, which as a result makes this weird crossover of mine different from the _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ anime series in yet another way. This also created another interesting parallel between Utena and Juri. Here we have two young women, both with a love that they think can never be because it's "taboo" and impossible given the unusual circumstances surrounding them. Yet while one of these young ladies has simply decided to give up on this "impossible love" and move on, another has decided to fight and make that love a reality. This sort of parallel is the kind of thing that makes for a good rivalry.

Well, time to showcase the original cards that appeared in this chapter! First up, we'll cover Juri's cards.

**Malice King – Darkfire Imp**

FIRE/Fiend/Effect/3/ATK 500/DEF 450

When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can target 1 monster you control: That monster gains 500 ATK during the End Phase.

Honestly, I feel like I could've come up with something a whole lot better where Darkfire Imp is concerned. His effect seemed pretty unoriginal to me. But when I was outlining the duel, I felt that Juri needed at least one monster that could actually take advantage of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's destruction effect, and this was the best I could come up with.

**Sword of Red**

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to a Level 6 or higher "Red" Synchro Monster. When the equipped monster battles a monster that has its ATK increased by an effect during the Damage Step: You can raise the ATK of the equipped monster by the same amount until the end of the Damage Step.

So the climax of this duel ended up being a sword fight between Stardust and Red Dragon. Initially I tried to avoid doing something that odd, but I just could resist. Plus in the end this is still an _Utena_ story. Incidentally, the design of the Sword of Red is based on the sword that Juri used in the _Utena_ anime.

**Red Howl of Rage**

Trap Card

Activate when a "Red" monster you control is attacked: Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase, then raise the ATK of one DARK Dragon Synchro Monster you control by 1000.

Just a basic Red support card I came up with on the fly so Juri could counter the next card we're about to see.

**Karmic Payback**

Trap Card

Activate when you've taken battle damage: Lower the ATK of one opponent's monster by an amount equal to double the damage from that battle. You can only activate 1 "Karmic Payback" per turn.

Yet another generic card I came up with on the fly to counter Red Dragon. I realized a while back that what makes a duel between hero and archrival so good is the long string of countermoves they use against each other. Even now, I kind of feel like there could've been more of that sort of back and forth between Utena and Juri in these last two chapters, but then this is only their first duel. They will be facing off against one another again, trust me.

**Dios Aura**

Quick-Play Spell

Can only be activated when you control a monster equipped with "Sword of Dios". Negate the effects of all face-up Spell Cards on your opponent's side of the field during the Battle Phase. During the turn this card is activated, any battle damage inflicted by a monster equipped with "Sword of Dios" is doubled.

Not long after I had figured out how to make the Sword of Dios into a card, I remembered how Anthy would power up Utena's sword during the duels in the Black Rose arc of the Utena anime and began wondering how I could incorporate that sort of power into a turbo duel. It wasn't long before I had the idea that Anthy could allow Utena to draw special Quick-Play Spells that could be used in battle when Utena has a monster with the Sword of Dios out on the field. Dios Aura of course won't be the last of these Quick-Play Spells we'll be seeing in this story.

That about does it for this week. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Yesterday's Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 10: Yesterday's Prince

It was still fairly early in the afternoon as Utena leaned out one of the hallway windows on the second floor of the academy's main building, lost in thought. Anthy meanwhile had gone off by herself to the rose garden to tend to the plants. Two days had gone by since Utena had faced Juri, and she still didn't know what to do about her feelings towards Anthy. Utena was still certain that if she told Anthy how she felt, Anthy wouldn't give her an honest answer about her own feelings. Plus Utena didn't know for certain if what she felt towards Anthy was love, mere physical attraction, or something else entirely.

"Utena, my love!" a familiar voice called as a figure tackled her from behind. It took everything Utena had to keep herself and Wakaba from falling out the window, and to keep her hat. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You didn't show up for lunch."

"Sorry Wakaba. I've been a little distracted lately," Utena replied.

"Come to think of it, I don't see Himemiya with you," Wakaba realized as she got off of Utena's back. "You two are usually inseparable outside of class."

"Anthy had to go tend to the rose garden, and I decided I needed some time alone to think."

"You know, it seems like you've been a little out of it for the past couple of days now." A sly smile formed on Wakaba's face. "Oh! Could it be you're having a little trouble in the romance department?"

Utena couldn't help but let out a small gasp, as Wakaba pretty much hit the nail on the head. "Actually… yeah. You could say that."

"Well go on. Don't be shy," Wakaba told her as she patted the pinkette on the shoulder. "Tell your dear friend all about it."

"Well… I realized only just recently that I like this person, but I'm worried that if I tell that person how I feel, I won't get an honest answer about their feelings. Plus… I honestly don't know what my own feelings are yet."

"I think I get it. Really Utena, I don't blame you for being worried about something like that. After all, I'm sure the student council president tells all the girls he's with that they're the one he loves most just so he can get into bed with them. Honestly, I think you could do better."

"Wait a damn minute! Who said I was talking about Touga?"

Wakaba blinked in surprise. "Wait, you mean he's not the one you're crushing on? Then who? It's not Miki Kaoru, is it? I mean he's the only guy here you've really been chummy with."

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "No, it's not him either. Look, right now I'd rather not say who it is I'm talking about."

"Oh… well, let me if you change your mind. You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Wakaba. Now… I think I better go check on Anthy and see how she's doing."

"Right. I have club stuff to do anyway. Catch you later, Utena!"

As Utena headed down the hallway, she couldn't help but note that when Wakaba assumed that she had been talking about Touga, she had inadvertently hit on part of the reason why she was uncertain about the pinkette's feelings for Anthy. Touga had essentially been Utena's first love before his betrayal of her years before. Then of course there were her feelings for the mysterious prince who saved her not long after Touga's betrayal, though Utena wondered if her feelings for the prince were more of admiration then love. The point that made Utena feel uncertain though was that given how she had been attracted to boys in the past, how could she now be attracted to a girl? Of course Utena realized that she could just be one of those people who swung both ways, but she also couldn't help but feel confused because her feelings for Anthy seemed different from the feelings she had for Touga and her mysterious prince.

Eventually Utena reached the rose garden and heard what sounded like an argument from not too far away. As Utena went towards the sound of the voices, she soon saw Anthy with Saionji. Anthy had her back to Saionji as she continued watering the roses.

"Dammit Anthy! Why do you continue to be so cold to me?" Saionji demanded to know. "Before Tenjou came into the picture, you and I were closer than any other couple could hope to be!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Anthy indifferently replied as she continued to water the roses. "You and I are classmates, nothing more. And that's all we've ever been to each other."

Enraged, Saionji grabbed Anthy and turned her around, knocking the watering can from her hand in the process. "How the hell can you say such things after all the time we spent together? I know that you must truly love me!"

Utena charged in and managed to push Saionji away from Anthy. "Back off! What the hell is your problem? I know you're allowed up here since you're a member of the student council, but that doesn't give you the right to harass Anthy! Especially now that she's no longer engaged to you!"

"Stay out of this, Tenjou!" Saionji shot back. "This is none of your concern! I'm simply trying to pick up where Anthy and I left off before you got in the picture."

"Oh please! All Anthy was to you was a punching bag! The only reason she put up with you was because you managed to win her in a duel!" Here, Utena smirked. "In fact… I heard that the guy you won Anthy from threw the duel on purpose. If he'd been playing to win that time, there's no way you would've gotten Anthy from him. Face it Saionji. You're just a pathetic limp-dicked ape who only got lucky."

Saionji quivered with rage. "You damn sewer rat!"

With that, Saionji raised his fist, but just as he was about to swing it down into Utena's face, a hand grabbed his wrist from behind. Both Saionji and Utena looked to see that it was Touga.

"That's enough, Saionji!" Touga ordered. "Attacking Utena like that is not the proper way to resolve things!"

"But you heard what she said about me!" Saionji shot back.

"Drop it, Saionji! Otherwise I'll be forced to inform Father Goodwin of what you've done. And he'll see to it that End of the World removes you as a participant of the game. Not to mention you'll likely also be thrown off of the student council and perhaps even expelled from the academy! Now take my advice, and drop it!"

Saionji glared at Touga for a few moments before finally backing down. The green-haired swordsman stormed off towards the elevator in silence. Utena couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as soon as he was gone.

"Are you okay Utena?" Touga asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't need you to come to my rescue," Utena told him. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I was actually keeping an eye on Saionji because I was afraid he might do something just like this. He's been in a fowl mood ever since your duel with Juri. Apparently he didn't like it when Father Goodwin suggested that your bond with the Rose Bride is stronger than the bond she's ever had with anyone else."

Utena blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know that Spell card that you drew with Himemiya's power to deliver the finishing blow to Juri? No other duelist who's been engaged to her has ever been able to call upon that power."

Utena turned to the purple-haired beauty behind her. "Anthy, is this true?"

"Hmm… yes. I suppose it is true," Anthy replied. "But then those who I've been engaged to in the past never asked me to send them that power."

"But I didn't ask you either."

"You didn't? How strange."

"Utena," Touga spoke. "The fact that you're now able to call upon this power also means that you may be closer to reaching Seibal than anyone else in the past, even Ruka Tsuchiya. That also means that the game will likely only get more dangerous from here on out. I don't want to see any harm come to you, so I'm asking you to drop out now for your own safety."

"I can take care of myself, Touga! And I'm going to continue in this game until I figure out a way to free Anthy from it!"

"The Rose Bride has no will of her own. She's merely the key to unlocking Seibal, nothing more. Fighting for her welfare is meaningless."

"You're saying that Anthy is just some doll or something? I don't believe that!"

Touga came over and took both of Utena's hands. "You know how I feel about you, Utena. Those feelings haven't changed, even after all the years we were apart. That's why I can't just stand by and let you risk getting yourself killed."

Utena pulled her hands from Touga's and pushed him away. "Don't give me that! Don't tell me that you still have feelings for me after the way you stabbed me in the back! Now get the hell out of here! Go!"

"…Fine. We'll talk about this more another time." And with that, Touga calmly walked off.

"Lady Utena?" Anthy spoke, getting the pinkette's full attention. "From the way you and the student council president talked, it seemed like you and he share a past. Would I be overstepping if I asked what that was?"

Utena went over to a nearby bench, sat down, and patted the empty spot on the bench next to her. Anthy came over and sat down next to her.

"Touga and I first met when I was still very young," Utena began. "Right after my parents died, my relatives took all the money they had left and dumped me in an orphanage down in the Commons. My first day there was when he and I first met…"

* * *

_Ever since she had been dropped off at that orphanage that morning, young Utena had spent practically all her time huddled in the corner of the room that had been assigned to her. She didn't know how much time had passed since her arrival, and she didn't care. All Utena wanted at that moment was to just fall into a deep sleep and never wake up again. Her parents were gone and the little family she did have left had abandoned her, so why should she keep on living?"_

_"Excuse me," a voice spoke. Utena opened one of her eyes and saw standing over her a boy with red hair who seemed only just a little older than her. "Are you okay?"_

_Utena closed her eye again. "Just go away, please. I don't want to have anything to do with anyone here."_

_"How come?"_

_"…Because I don't want to live anymore. My parents are gone, and all my other relatives threw me away in this awful place."_

_The boy sat down next to her against the wall. "I'm sorry to hear that. At least you were lucky enough to have parents. I never did. All I had was a little sister, and she died a couple years ago."_

_"Why're you even talking to me? I told you that I want to be left alone."_

_"I'm talking to you because you look like you need a friend. I know this place can be pretty bad sometimes, but that doesn't mean you should give up on life. I also don't like seeing a pretty girl like you looking so sad."_

_At last Utena opened her eyes and turned to look at the boy. "I've… I've never been called pretty by another boy before."_

_The boy smirked. "Is that so? Then all the boys up in the Tops must be blind or at least near-sided. That's where you're from, right? The Tops? I heard one of the adults running this place say something about that earlier."_

_"That's right. But after my parents died, the rest of my family wanted nothing to do with me, so they dumped me down here. That's one of the reasons why I don't want to go on. I've always heard stories about how scary this place is."_

_The boy got up and stood over Utena. "The Commons can be rough, but I can help you get through it. Your parents may be gone, but now you have me. And I'm not going to leave you."_

_With that, the boy held out his hand to Utena. After a few moments of hesitation, the pinkette to his hand, allowing the boy to pull her to her feet._

_"My name's Touga," the boy told her. "What's yours?"_

_"…Utena," the pinkette replied as a small smile came to her face. "Utena Tenjou."_

* * *

"…It's thanks to Touga that I was able to get through the death of my parents," Utena spoke as she finished her tale. "He also helped me adjust to life down in the Commons. Things were still rough at first, but they would've been rougher if Touga hadn't been there for me."

"So in reality, Mr. Touga was like that prince who saved you from drowning and gave you Stardust Spark Dragon," Anthy noted.

Utena couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I guess he was. Touga really was my first prince."

"So… what happened between the two of you?"

Utena rose from the bench and pulled down the brim of her hat. "He lied when he said that he wasn't going to leave me. That's what happened."

"Lady Utena?"

"I'm heading back to the dorm. We've got an English test coming up that I still need to study for."

"Alright. I'll join you in a bit."

Utena nodded and started to head for the elevator. The studying she had told Anthy she needed to do wasn't urgent, but Utena was somewhat eager to get to it because it gave her something else to focus on. She needed anything to distract her from her now stirred memories of the past.

* * *

It was still fairly early in the evening as Touga and Rex had dinner in Rex's home in the basement of the campus church. They sat at the opposite ends of a long table with white cloth, eating steaks as music played on an old phonograph.

"This meat is quite good," Touga remarked after taking another bite of his steak. "Wherever is it from?"

"A place called Nanami Farms," Rex answered as he gestured to a cardboard box on a small table against the room's brick wall. "They say they feed the cows something special there."

Touga looked at the box and saw the logo for Nanami Farms. It depicted the silhouette of a girl with long blonde hair and a large silver cowbell around her neck. She also had on some overalls and a straw hat, and in her right hand she held a pitchfork.

Touga smiled and took a sip from his glass of milk. "You know… my late sister was named Nanami."

"Ah yes. You told me about her once," Rex recalled while slicing off another small piece of his steak. "How did she die again?"

"Well I don't really know. To be honest, I've never been completely sure she's dead. Though I gave up hope of ever seeing her alive again years ago. Long ago we tried running away from the orphanage, and while trying to find shelter we ended up near a gas station where there was a truck filled with cows. Nanami had always been curious about the animals, you see. I turned around for only a moment, and when I turned back I saw my sister getting onto the truck, which sped off before I could stop it. I'm sure that by the time I got back to the orphanage, that truck was halfway to the slaughterhouse it was probably heading to."

Rex paused just as he was about to eat his piece of steak and then finally put his fork down. As good as the meal was, he somehow felt that eating any more of it would be in bad taste.

"But you didn't ask me to have dinner with you this evening just to talk about my sister, did you Father Goodwin?" Touga asked.

Rex pushed away his plate and cleared his throat. "My son, I wanted to know if you're sure about facing Ms. Tenjou in a turbo duel. End of the World has of course given his approval for you to challenge her, but you do know what's at steak for you if you lose even one turbo duel."

"I'm well aware of the risks, but I still intend to go through with it."

"Because you're so certain you can defeat Ms. Tenjou?"

"Because I have to beat her so she doesn't risk her life in this game any more than she has. Then once I finally have the power waiting in Seibal, I'll remake this world into a paradise for the two of us."

"You must care about that girl a great deal to risk so much."

"I do," Touga confirmed as he took another sip from his glass. "Utena and I ended up becoming very close to one another during our brief time together at the orphanage. I remember that we made such grand plans for our future…"

* * *

_Night had fallen and both Touga and Utena had gone up to the roof of the orphanage to look out towards the glittering skyline of the Tops. They had often done this during the two years they had spent at the orphanage together. As oppressive as the skyline of the Tops was, it could still quite dazzling at night._

_"The skyline looks lovely tonight," Touga remarked._

_Utena nodded. "It's almost like looking at a Christmas tree."_

_"I wonder if the real stars in the sky are as beautiful as those lights?"_

_Here, Utena's expression saddened a bit. "…No. The real stars are even more beautiful than these lights. I realize now that it's been so long since I've seen them."_

_"…Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."_

_"No! Don't worry about it. I feel more sorry for you, since you've never actually seen the stars." Utena looked back up at the skyline. "It'd be nice if we could both see them together one day."_

_Touga took Utena's hand, causing her to look and see the serious expression on his face. "There might be a way we can. I heard a rumor this morning that a family from the Tops is coming down here to adopt someone. If we tried had enough, maybe we can get picked by this family. Then we'd have a life where we could see the stars as much as we want."_

_"That would be wonderful, Touga. But… chances are this family wouldn't even take a first look at us."_

_"They will. I'll make sure of that! Utena, I promise that we'll both be adopted. Then we can see the stars together."_

_Utena smiled and pulled the redhead into a hug. "I'd love that, Touga. I'd love that very much."_

* * *

"…But in the end, I had to break that promise," Touga continued as he finished his recollection. "I was forced to betray Utena so that only I was adopted."

A look of surprise formed on Rex's face. "You mean the family from the Tops that was coming to adopt someone… was the Kiryuu family?"

Touga nodded. "You know better than anyone what I went through with them. I couldn't let Utena suffer the same fate. That's why I had to betray her."

Rex rose from his chair, came over to the other end of the table, and put a hand on Touga's shoulder. "You have a noble heart, my son. And I can see how deeply you care for Ms. Tenjou. Therefore, you have my blessing to challenge her."

"Thank you, Father," Touga replied as he put a hand on Rex's. "And I assure you that for Utena's sake, I will defeat her."

* * *

It was around 11:00 PM as Utena headed back up to the rose garden. When she had returned to the dorm earlier that afternoon, she found a note from Touga taped to the door asking her to come and meet with him at the garden. Utena kept the note secret from Anthy since she felt it best to meet with Touga alone. After all, whatever Touga had to say to her was probably something just for the two of them. Once Anthy had gone into the shower, Utena had snuck out to go to the meeting.

Once the elevator up to the garden came to a stop, Utena exited and headed for her favorite spot. That had been where Touga's note had said to meet him. The pinkette found Touga standing near the bench looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Touga remarked as Utena came up. "You know this garden's one of the highest points in all of Neo Domino, the perfect place to come up and look at the stars. Remember how I once promised that we'd gaze at the stars together? It took a little longer than expected, but I've at last fulfilled that promise."

"I gave up on that promise long ago," Utena told him. "Especially since you broke part of it. And I didn't come up here to look at stars. Now what the hell do you want?"

Touga looked at Utena seriously. "I wanted to ask you once more to drop out of the game to reach Seibal."

"That's not going to happen."

"Utena, I told you before that the game is only going to get more dangerous from this point on. You've come much further than I expected, but it probably won't be long before you end up reaching your limit. Eventually you'll come up against an opponent who you won't be able to defeat, and in a turbo duel such a defeat would likely be fatal. It'd be best for you to just quit now while you're ahead."

"You bastard! You're saying that I'm too weak to win?"

"I'm simply saying that the risks are becoming too great. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt or worse. Drop out and let me go after the power of Seibal. I'll win it for both of us."

"I don't care about this power to revolutionize the world that everyone in this game seems to be after. All I'm trying to do is end this game so I can free Anthy from this 'Rose Bride' role she's been trapped in."

Touga let out a heavy sigh. "I can't understand why you're fighting so hard for Anthy Himemiya's sake. She's merely the key to Seibal, nothing more."

"You talk like she's not even human."

"She's not. Not really, anyway. Father Goodwin explained this to me long ago when I entered the game, as he's explained it to every one of the other competitors expect for you. The reason why Anthy Himemiya is the key to reaching Seibal is because that's where she's from. She is a living relic of Seibal's lost people."

"Anthy… really comes from Seibal?"

Touga looked back up at the sky. "So Father Goodwin claims. Of course I have no reason to doubt him. I asked him once about Seibal's history and where it came from, but he told me that such things are a mystery even to him. He does have some theories though, one of which is about the Rose Bride. Father Goodwin believes that Anthy Himemiya is a sort of artificial life form made by Seibal's people created for the sole purpose of unlocking Seibal's hidden power. The best way to think of Anthy Himemiya is as a sort of robot; a being with no real thoughts and feelings, operating only on a set of preprogramed instructions."

Utena thought back to all of her past interactions with Anthy, and of the brief times she saw genuine emotion from the purple-haired beauty. "…I don't believe that. I know Anthy has real emotions, because I've seen them with my own eyes. And as for Father Goodwin's theories, I don't trust that man a bit."

"It pains me to hear you say that, but I'll let it go. I can see that this truth is hard for you to accept."

"I'll never accept it, Touga. And I'm not going to drop out of this game!"

Touga sighed and plucked a red rose from a nearby bush. "I was hoping that we could do this the easy way, but I knew that in the end there was only one way this would go." With that, the redhead dropped the rose at Utena's feet. "I challenge you to a duel, Utena!"

"…I knew this had to happen eventually."

"We'll meet at the track tomorrow afternoon once classes have concluded for the day." Touga then came over and put his hands on Utena's shoulders. "This duel is the best way for you to drop out of this game, Utena. Tomorrow you can simply surrender. I'll take the Rose Bride and eventually gain the power to revolutionize this world for both of us. I'll make a future where we can live happily together, just like we wanted to years ago."

Utena pushed Touga's arms off her and slapped him in the face. "I'd rather burn in hell then spend my future with you! Now you've delivered your challenge, so get out of my sight!"

Touga calmly looked at her for a moment as if about to say something before finally walking off in silence. Once Utena was sure Touga was gone, Utena picked up the rose he had dropped at her feet and cried out as she threw it off towards the edge of the garden. The pinkette actually felt more like breaking something, but unfortunately there was nothing up there for her to smash.

"Lady Utena?" a familiar voice spoke. Utena turned around to see Anthy standing a few feet away. "Are you okay?"

"Anthy! What… what're you doing up here?"

"I… remembered I forgot something here earlier this afternoon," Anthy answered as she walked up.

Utena felt somehow that Anthy was lying, but decided to let it drop. "How much of all that did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it. Forgive me for eavesdropping."

"Don't worry about it. Um… is what Touga said about you really true? Do you really come from Seibal?"

"…Before I came here, I lived in the Commons. I suppose you and I are alike in that respect."

"But… before the Commons, where did you live?"

Anthy looked up towards the sky. "Oh… that's not really important. I'm really more interested in you and Touga. He was once very important to you, but now you hate him? What was it he did to you that was so terrible?"

After a moment, Utena went back over to sit on the bench. "One day a couple from up in the Tops came to our orphanage to adopt some children. It was the break that Touga and I had been hoping for. All the kids were of course on their best behavior, but Touga and I made sure we stood out. It was all going so well, until something unimaginable happened…"

* * *

_Utena had gone to her bedroom to try and center herself. Ever since the Kiryuus had arrived, the pink-haired girl had been on edge. She felt that she couldn't truly exhale until the couple made their decision about whom they were going to adopt. Utena felt for the most part though that it was going well, and the Kiryuu's seemed like a lovely couple._

_Eventually Touga came into the room to find the pinkette pacing around. "Utena! What're you doing hiding in here? You should be out meeting with the Kiryuu's."_

_"Sorry. I'm just really nervous, Touga. I needed a moment to try and calm down."_

_Touga smiled, came over to her, and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. You've been doing great. I know that this'll turn out like we want."_

_"Thanks Touga."_

_Touga pulled away from her. "Feeling better?"_

_Utena nodded. "I'm a lot better now."_

_Touga nodded back before heading for the door. "We should get back out there now. I'm pretty sure the Kiryuu's are getting close to a decision."_

_"I'll be out in a minute."_

_With that, Touga left the room. A few moments later as Utena prepared to go back out to mingle with her prospective foster parents, she heard the sound of a woman screaming. Utena recognized the voice as Mrs. Kiryuu's. The pinkette rushed out to the main room to find the wealthy redhead frantically rummaging through her purse._

_"It's gone!" Mrs. Kiryuu screamed. "I can't believe it!"_

_Soon after, the brown-haired man who Utena knew as Mr. Kiryuu rushed into the room. "Darling! What's wrong?"_

_"The diamond compact you gave me for my birthday is gone!" She stopped looking through her purse and glared around the room. "One of these filthy urchins must've taken it! I knew it was a mistake to come down to this rat hole to adopt a child!"_

_"Honey, you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. Perhaps you simply misplaced it somewhere."_

_"I was using it just a few minutes ago! It could only have been stolen, and one of these filthy rats is the culprit!"_

_"I know who took your compact, Mrs. Kiryuu," a familiar voice spoke. Utena looked and saw that it was Touga who'd spoken up. "I saw Utena take it from your purse earlier. She has it hidden in her back pocket."_

_Mrs. Kiryuu stormed over and reached into the back pocket of her skirt. Utena was simply stunned when the redhead pulled out a small silver compact with a large diamond fitted into the center of its lid. The pinkette had no idea how it could've gotten there._

_Enraged, Mrs. Kiryuu slapped Utena in the face, knocking her to the ground. "And to think I was actually considering the insane idea of taking you into my family! There's no way I'd ever let a dirty little thief like you into my home!"_

_"Sorry about her, Mrs. Kiryuu," Touga told her. "I'm afraid that girl's always been trouble."_

_Utena looked at Touga with shock and disbelief. "Touga… why're you…?"_

_Mr. Kiryuu came over and put a hand on Touga's shoulder. "Sorry about this, dear. I know this girl wasn't all we'd hoped, but we could at least adopt this young man here. I mean we did come all this way."_

_Mrs. Kiryuu crossed her arms and looked Touga over for a few moments. "Well, he does seem honest at least. Very well. We can take this one in. But if he pulls a stunt like the one that girl just pulled, he's out!"_

_"Marvelous!" Mr. Kiryuu declared. "Let's go to the office and fill out all the necessary forms, and what not."_

_Utena remained where she was on the floor as she watched Touga leave with the Kiryuu's. It soon occurred to her that the only time that Mrs. Kiryuu's compact could've ended up in her pocket was when Touga hugged her earlier. The thing that Utena couldn't understand though was why Touga had done all this to her. All she knew was that she felt like she had been stabbed through the heart with a thousand swords._

* * *

"…After that, I felt about as bad as I did after my parents died," Utena spoke as she finished her tale. "I was so devastated that eventually I threw myself from a bridge, only to be saved by that mysterious prince. That part of the story you already knew about. I never understood why Touga betrayed me like that… but I know I'll never forgive him… especially since the bastard doesn't even seem sorry about what he did."

"He does seem to care about you a lot though," Anthy pointed out. "Or at least he does from what I've seen."

"That son of a bitch," Utena cursed as she rose from the bench. "He thinks we can just pick up where we left off as though nothing ever happened! How can he think that after the way he… he…"

Here, Utena slumped back onto the bench and began sobbing. Anthy began to reach for Utena and hesitated for a moment before finally wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. Utena continued to cry as Anthy held her.

"The twisted part is… Touga also promised that we'd look at the stars together," Utena remarked as she calmed down a little. "And I guess that part of his promise came true before when we were talking. But… it was nothing like I wanted at all. I'm not sure if I can ever… look up at the stars again without feeling bitter."

Utena continued to cry for a while until she eventually dozed off. Once she was sure that the pinkette was totally asleep, Anthy got up and gently laid Utena down on the bench. The purple-haired beauty then went over to a nearby corner of the garden where an ax rested against one of the place's small stone fences and picked it up. Anthy went back over to the bench and raised the ax, looking as though she was about to chop off Utena's head. When Anthy swung the ax down though, its blade went straight past the end of the bench and into a water pipe hidden behind it. Once the blade penetrated, a surge of water began to gush out and started covering the entire floor of the garden, and soon after the lights that illuminated the garden at night all went out.

* * *

Utena eventually awoke on the bench to find that the garden had become a dazzling sea of stars with roses of all colors floating by. After a few moments the pinkette realized that the garden had flooded and that the water was reflecting the stars above. And with the garden's lights out, the stars had become even brighter than they had been before. Utena felt as though she were in space, and the illusion was dazzling. After a few moments, Utena spotted Anthy standing a few feet away with a smile on her face.

"Anthy… did you do this?" Utena asked as she stood up from the bench.

Anthy nodded. "I didn't want Touga to ruin the stars for you."

As Utena walked up to Anthy, she suddenly heard the sound of music playing. She looked around to find its source but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. As Utena looked back at Anthy, Anthy's reflection in the water changed to show her wearing the dress and crown she wore during turbo duels. Utena's reflection meanwhile changed to show her in her dueling form.

Anthy held out her hand to Utena. "Shall we dance?"

Utena took Anthy's hand, and before she knew it they were dancing as one to the music. As they waltzed, they were unaware that the cascading water from the broken pipe was causing roses to shower down onto the campus below.

"Anthy… how are you doing this?" Utena eventually asked.

"I'm the Rose Bride."

"You say that as your answer for everything."

"But I've never truly explained just what the Rose Bride is. You see Lady Utena… I'm a witch."

Utena found that Anthy's claim that she was a witch somehow made sense. In fact she wondered if her attraction to the purple-haired beauty might've been some spell that Anthy had placed on her when they first met. It was certainly a more reasonable explanation than Anthy just being some living doll made by the lost people of Seibal. Eventually though, Utena just decided to forget about what Anthy was or how she was making everything around her happen and just lose herself in the moment. She was dancing in the stars with the girl who had in a short time had become very special to her; nothing else mattered.

* * *

It was still fairly early in the morning as Utena woke up in bed with Anthy cuddled up to her. The two of them had danced fairly long into the night before they finally decided to retire to the dorm. When Utena recalled this in the moments her mind booted up for the start of the day, she smiled and kissed Anthy on the forehead. Anthy merely mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled closer to the pinkette. Utena couldn't help but chuckle at little at how cute Anthy was.

In that moment, Utena felt more certain than ever that Touga and Rex were wrong about Anthy not having any will or emotions of her own. As far as Utena was concerned, Anthy definitely had feelings of her own. She still wasn't sure if Anthy could see her as anything more than a friend, but it was a start.

"Don't worry Anthy," Utena whispered as she petted the sleeping girl's hair. "I'm going to free you from this game. And as for today… I'm going to make Touga pay for everything he's done."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sure that all of you reading have by now figured out that Touga's sister, Nanami won't be appearing in this story. The reason for this is because I simply didn't like that character at all. She was like nails on a chalkboard. I decided though that I should at least establish that Nanami once existed within the continuity of this story. So I used that scene with Touga and Rex to imply that Nanami was somehow killed in a freak slaughterhouse accident, referencing that weird episode from the _Utena_ anime series where she turned into a cow.

Anyway, this chapter mainly focused on Utena and Touga's shared backstory, which is based on the history the two shared in the _Adolescence of Utena_ movie. The scene where Utena and Anthy danced in the rose garden was also taken from that movie, with a few tweaks here and there to make it fit with this fanfic.

**Important Announcement:** And now I'm afraid I have some bad news for all of you readers. I unfortunately will not be able to post another chapter of this story next week. The main reason for this is because things at my job are going to be pretty hectic for at least the next two weeks, so I'm not going to have as much time or energy to write as I normally do. In fact depending on how bad things get at my job, there may not be an update for the next two weeks. I can assure everyone though that this will hiatus will be no longer than two weeks. I'll be back with another chapter to this crossover before you know it.

So until we meet again, please review and let me know what you think.


	11. A Clear Mind

**Author's Note:** Well, as promised, I'm back this week with a new update to this story. Hopefully it'll be a while before there ends up being another delay (if any). Things are still pretty hectic at my job, but hopefully they should be starting to calm down here pretty soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Clear Mind

It was fairly late in the afternoon, and classes had just ended as Utena and Anthy headed over to the administration building in total silence. Utena felt certain that her duel with Touga would be her most challenging one yet, even more challenging than her duel against Juri. Despite the odds though, Utena was determined to win. This was her chance to make Touga pay for how he had betrayed her years ago. But more importantly, she needed to protect Anthy and keep her from falling into the hands of someone who didn't even see her as a real person.

When Utena and Anthy finally reached the administration building they saw Touga waiting for them by the front door. The redhead had a confident smile on his face, the sight of which only caused Utena to become more infuriated with him.

"We don't have to do this, you know," Touga spoke as Utena and Anthy walked up. "You can back out of this right now."

"Let's just get on with this," Utena told him as she and Anthy walked past.

Touga simply shrugged and followed the ladies into the building. In moments they were down in the abandoned hallway heading for the elevators. Once the elevator doors came in sight, Anthy pulled ahead and vanished down her usual corridor. Meanwhile Touga and Utena each took an elevator and headed on in. Just like always, the elevator began to rise, and the same piece of choral rock music began to play over the intercom speaker.

As the lights from the elevator walls washed over Utena and caused her to change to her dueling form, the pinkette began going over her strategy for how she was going to defeat Touga in her head. Utena wondered if the best way might be to hit Touga fast and hard as so to end the duel as quickly as possible. At last the elevator came to a stop and Utena's D-Wheel rose out of the floor. As the pinkette mounted her machine, the door at the opposite end opened up. Utena drove out of the elevator and onto the circular racetrack and found Seibal still floating in the sky above.

Just as she always did when driving up to the starting line, Utena looked over at the platform in the center of the track's circle and found Anthy standing on it in her usual dress and crown. Seeing Anthy this time though was a reminder to Utena of why she needed to win. Not long after Utena pulled up at the starting line, Touga pulled up next to her on the back of a glittering gold D-Wheel.

"I know you're determined to fight, but you should know that there's no way you can win," Touga told her. "I've seen every one of your duels here on this track, and know every possible move you can make. Plus I know you. Even though you parade around dressed as a prince, deep down you're still the same girl I lived with at the orphanage."

"Are you done yet?" Utena asked as she looked down the track. "I'd like to get on with this."

Touga merely smiled and shook his head. Meanwhile, Anthy raised her arm as preparation for the signal to start the duel. As Utena and Touga revved their engines, Anthy swung her arm down. Both duelists took off down the track at top speed. Just as it seemed like Utena would take the first corner, Touga suddenly pulled ahead and stole the corner from her.

"Looks like the first turn is mine," Touga remarked as he drew his first card. "I summon Time Knight Genesis 7 in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Touga's D-Wheel was an angelic robot covered in golden armor. Covering its head was a helmet with a large visor over its face. Carved in the center of the mechanical angel's chest plate was the Roman numeral for the number seven. Both of its upper arms were covered in large pieces of armor, while each forearm ended with five long articulated fingers ending with claws. The machine had no legs but instead floated in the air, and its waist was covered by a red breechcloth. On the machine's back were two pairs of large glowing blade-shaped wings. Also covering its back was a long flowing red cape.

"You played a monster with zero ATK in Attack Mode?" a surprised Utena asked.

"ATK points aren't everything," Touga told her. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

Utena drew her first card and decided to stick with her original plan. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I special summon Junk Forward from my hand!"

On cue, the cream-colored Junk monster materialized next to Utena's D-Wheel.

"Next I summon Junk Anchor in Attack Mode!" Utena announced.

Materializing next to Junk Forward was a grey and red humanoid robot with slender upper arms and legs. Its face was a black screen showing only two green lights for eyes. On the sides of its head were two large screw heads, and on the top of the machine's head was a single red fin. Two more large screw heads adorned the sides of its red waist. The machine's arms had thick red and grey forearms ended with large grey fists, while its lower legs were two large red and grey boots.

"When I use Junk Anchor for a Synchro Summon, I can use him as a substitute for any Synchron Tuner monster!" Utena announced. "I tune the level two Junk Anchor into the level three Junk Forward for a level five Synchro Summon!"

Junk Anchor's eyes changed from green to red before he transformed into two rings of green light. The rings encircled Junk Forward and changed the other monster into three white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal Utena's dark-grey rusty knight.

"And now I attack Time Knight Genesis 7 with Junk Knight!" Utena announced.

"At this moment I activate the Continuous Trap, Time Lag!" Touga announced. "This card prevents monsters with 1000 or more ATK from attacking during the same turn they've been summoned!"

Just as Junk Knight had aimed his lance at Touga's monster, he became surrounded by a silver aura and seemed unable to move as if frozen in time. Meanwhile a look of shock had appeared on Utena's face.

"Let me guess. You were planning on coming at me fast and hard so you could end this duel as quickly as possible," Touga deduced. "Are you really that afraid of facing me Utena?"

"A… afraid?" Utena responded with disbelief.

"It's just like when we were young. Whenever you were in a scary situation, you'd always act tough and charge in recklessly. Just like during those times when you and the younger kids would end up running afoul of some of the neighborhood bullies."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Touga chuckled. "Your reaction just now only confirms I was right. But you don't have to be afraid, Utena. Losing this duel won't be the end of the world for you, far from it. It'll be the beginning of a great new future for the both of us."

Utena gritted her teeth in frustration. "I end my turn!"

* * *

Rex was once again up in the tower watching Utena and Touga's duel through a pair of opera glasses. He wasn't alone though. All of the other members of the student council were up there watching with him. Rex felt that a duel this significant needed multiple witnesses.

"I never thought I'd see Ms. Tenjou in this kind of position," Miki remarked. "Touga's made it practically impossible for her to land an attack."

"It's about time that sewer rat got what was coming to her," Saionji commented. "It's infuriating though that Touga would be the one to beat her instead of me."

"Something's off though," Juri noted. "Tenjou wasn't this reckless when she dueled me."

"This duel is a rather different one for Ms. Tenjou," Rex told her. "She and Touga have a shared history that goes back quite a few years. That history's probably what's affecting her performance out there."

"What sort of past do Touga and Ms. Utena share?" Miki asked.

"Not my place to say."

"It doesn't matter, Miki," Juri told him. "So… that girl has yet another shackle on her, and it's a heavy one from the looks of it. From the way that girl clings on to her shackles, there's no way she's going to win this time."

* * *

Touga drew his next card. "I summon Time Knight Genesis 13 in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Genesis 7 was another robotic angel that was almost totally identical in appearance. The only differences were that Genesis 13's cape and breechcloth were black, and it had the Roman numeral for thirteen decorating its chest plate.

"I equip Genesis 13 with the Sword of Chronos!" Touga announced.

On cue, a sword with a gold handle and a blade made out of green light appeared in Genesis 13's right hand.

"I attack Junk Knight with Genesis 7!" Touga announced. "Regress Light!"

"You're attacking Junk Knight with a monster that had zero ATK?" a surprised Utena asked.

"Genesis 7 can't be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage from the battles it's involved in!" Touga explained. "Also, when Genesis 7 attacks a Synchro Monster that has materials in the Graveyard, that Synchro Monster is sent to the Graveyard and its materials are summoned in its place!"

Genesis 7 raised its right hand towards Junk Knight and fired a beam of golden light from its palm. Upon being struck, Junk Knight shattered into particles of gold light that reformed into Junk Anchor and Junk Forward.

"And now I attack Junk Forward using Genesis 13!" Touga announced. "Like Genesis 7, Genesis 13 also can't be destroyed in battle and protects me from battle damage. And when Genesis 13 attacks a monster from the Main Deck, that monster is banished and my opponent takes 400 points of damage times that monster's level!"

Genesis 13 flew across the field and slashed Junk Forward down the middle with its sword of light. Junk Forward shattered like glass, and the resulting shockwave caused Utena's D-Wheel to wobble and her life points to drop to 2800.

"A monster equipped with the Sword of Chronos can make two attacks during a single turn!" Touga announced. "So I use Genesis 13 to attack Junk Anchor! Timeline Removal!"

Genesis 13 flew over and cut Junk Anchor down the middle, causing his body to shatter like glass. The shockwave from Junk Anchor's destruction struck Utena's D-Wheel and caused her life points to fall further to 2000.

"I end my turn," Touga announced. "Now would be the perfect time for you to surrender, Utena. With the combo I've set up on the field, there's no way you can even touch me."

"I'm not… giving up!" Utena declared as she drew her next card. "I summon Junk Blader in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the pinkette's purple-armored swordsman appeared next to her D-Wheel.

"Next I play the Spell card, Junkyard Fellowship!" Utena announced. "When I have a Junk monster on the field, this card let's me summon another Junk monster from my deck! I use this effect to summon Junk Changer!"

Materializing next to Junk Blader was a green, grey and black robot with a large barrel-shaped torso. On its chest was a large round red light surrounded by a black frame. Its cylindrical black head had a grey circular top and a pair of small red eyes. The machine's thick armored arms ended with large black hands. While its upper legs with thin flexible black cables, its lower legs were covered in thick square green and grey boots.

"When Junk Changer has been summoned, I can increase or decrease the level of another Junk monster on the field by one!" Utena announced. "I use this level to change Junk Blader's level from four to five! I now tune the level three Junk Changer into the level five Junk Blader for a level eight Synchro Summon!"

The light on Junk Changer's chest flashed a few times before his body glowed orange and he changed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Blader and transformed the other monster into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed into a ray of blinding white light that expanded outward. In moments the light faded and Utena's silvery dragon appeared, roaring as he showered the field with particles of stardust.

"So you went ahead and summoned your Duel Dragon," Touga observed. "Unfortunately I'm afraid it can't help you here. Any monster that Genesis 7 does battle with is simply sent to the Graveyard instead of being destroyed, so it's impossible for you to use Stardust's effect as protection. And the damage you'll take from Genesis 13's following attacks on Stardust's material monsters will be more than enough to wipe out your life points. Face it, Utena. You just can't win this time."

"I activate the second effect of Junkyard Fellowship!" Utena announced. "When the monster summoned by Junkyard Fellowship has been used to Synchro Summon a Stardust monster on the same turn, I can destroy all monsters on the field with an ATK lower than that Synchro Monster! Both your Time Knights have zero ATK, which means they're finished!"

Stardust roared and a beam of green energy shot from his body into the air. The beam exploded and became to balls of green light that came down and struck Touga's two monsters. Both Time Knight's exploded upon impact.

Touga chuckled. "Well played. But I expected that you might do something like that. It was still an ultimately pointless move though. While you did manage to get rid of my Time Knights, your dragon still can't attack because of the effect of Time Lag. And I know you don't have a card in your hand that can remove Time Lag from the field, because you would've used it already if you did."

Utena scowled. "I… end my turn!"

Touga drew his next card. "I was really hoping that you'd make this easy on yourself, Utena… but I guess knew in the end you'd be stubborn about this. I summon the Tuner monster, Time Knight Genesis 0 in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Touga's D-Wheel was another mechanical angel almost identical to his first two Time Knights. Two major differences though were that its armor was silver rather than gold, and its cape and breechcloth were both a deep blue. This knight was also smaller than the other two, and a gold circle representing the number zero decorated its chest.

"When Genesis 0 has been summoned normally, I can use his effect to bring back two other Time Knight monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Mode with their effects negated!" Touga announced. "I use this effect to bring back Genesis 7 and Genesis 13!"

On cue, both of the previously destroyed Time Knights reappeared with a flash of gold light. Soon after, particles of silver light rained down on Touga from above and his life points suddenly climbed to 5000.

"I gain 500 life points for each monster summoned by Genesis 0's effect," Touga explained. "I now tune the level two Genesis 0 into the level four Gensis 7 and the level four Genesis 13 for a level ten Synchro Summon!"

Genesis 0 flashed orange and changed into two rings made of gold light. The rings encircled the other two Time Knights and transformed them into eight white stars.

"Ruler who sits upon the throne of time's beginning! Humble us with your presence and shine your divine light upon this world!" Touga chanted. "Synchro Summon! Descend! Timelord Progenitor Vulgate!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding ray of gold light that expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal another mechanical angel made almost entirely of gold, but it was much larger than the Time Knights and very different in design. It had a faceless head that was disconnected from the rest of its body, and resembled a chalice with four blade-like wings coming out the top. Its upper and lower arms were disconnected from each other and from the rest of its body, with its long slender forearms ending with five long black fingers tipped with points. The machine's lower half almost resembled a bell, and was decorated with ridges and what looked like a breechcloth on the front. On its back were two long glowing blade-like wings. The angel's chest plate was a polished shield showing the face of an older man with white hair, a long white beard and bushy white eyebrows.

"As you've probably observed, Vulgate also has zero ATK like my Time Knights," Touga continued. "But his effect more than makes up for that drawback. Whenever Vulgate does battle, all of my opponent's monsters are banished from the field until the end of the turn."

"Doesn't seem like a very dangerous effect," Utena remarked.

"Ordinarily it's not. But I also play the Continuous Spell, Vulgate's Judgment!" Touga announced. "Whenever a monster has been banished from the field by Vulgate's effect, this card deals 1000 points of damage for each monster banished! I attack Stardust with Vulgate! Exile to Time's End!"

Vulgate raised his arms and a ball of gold light formed between his hands. As soon as the sphere of light became large enough, the Timelord launched it across the field at Stardust. Upon being hit, Stardust roared as he was sucked into the sphere, which soon vanished with a puff of smoke.

"And now, the effect of Vulgate's Judgment deals you 1000 points of damage!" Touga announced.

A bolt of golden lightning came down from above and struck Utena's D-Wheel. Utena cried out as her life points dropped to 1000.

"I end my turn," Touga announced. "And at this moment, Stardust returns to the field."

On cue, Stardust reappeared at Utena's side with a flash of gold light.

"You fought hard, Utena… but it's over now," Touga told her. "You can't attack Vulgate, even with the Sword of Dios. And on my next turn, the effect of Vulgate's Judgment will bring your life points to zero. You've come as far in this game as you can."

Though Utena hated to admit it, she knew that Touga was right. Since the duel started she hadn't been able to take a single life point from him. In fact Touga's life points had only increased since the duel began. Utena couldn't help but wonder if she even had a chance of beating Touga to begin with.

"Utena… I understand why you've been mad at me," Touga continued. "I know I betrayed you years ago… but I had a good reason to. Of course I also know that whatever reasons I had won't ease the pain of that betrayal, but I can at least try to make up for it starting now. Surrender the duel and let me have the Rose Bride. Then once I finally get the power up in Seibal, I can build a proper future for us. It'll be like it was for us in the beginning, before the Kiryuu's ever came into our lives."

Utena suddenly found herself thinking that Touga's offer didn't seem so bad. Plus it really seemed like she had no chance at winning. In her despair, Utena closed her eyes as the tears started to come.

"Are you giving up?" a familiar voice asked. Utena opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by darkness, but floating beside her was a luminous ghostly figure who she recognized as the mysterious prince from her past. "I understand if you are. I always knew that eventually you'd reach a limit that you couldn't surpass."

"You're… you're him! The prince from my childhood," Utena spoke in awe. "You know… I never did get your name before."

"Never got my… of course. I shouldn't be surprised by this, I guess," the prince responded. "My name is Dios."

"Tell me… is there any way at all I can beat Touga?"

"…There is one way. But it relies on your strength of clarity."

"What do you mean?"

"Only with a clear mind will you see the way to win… and remember the reason why you're fighting in the first place."

As Utena pondered what Dios meant, an image of Anthy suddenly popped into her mind. She suddenly remembered that Anthy had been the reason why she had been fighting Touga in the first place, and why giving up now was out of the question.

With a sad expression, Dios reached over and brushed away some of the tears on Utena's cheek. "You've held on to that strength and nobility of yours much longer than I thought you would. It actually gives me hope. But… I'm certain that it won't last."

Dios turned and began to walk away. The mysterious prince had barely gone a single step before a blinding white light washed out the surrounding darkness. Utena discovered that she was back on the track, and that the light had come from Stardust. As the pinkette looked up at the dragon, Stardust growled softly at her, and she found that she knew what the dragon was telling her. Utena had found the one chance she still had to win.

"Anthy! The sword!" Utena called.

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot from Anthy's body into the air and came down to strike Utena's deck. Soon after, the top card of Utena's deck had begun to glow red.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called as she pulled the card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field.

"Utena! I told you, that won't do any good!" Touga insisted.

"I equip Stardust Spark Dragon with the Sword of Dios!" Utena announced.

The ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a flash of gold light. As soon as the sword appeared, the dragon's body began to give off a rose-colored aura.

"I activate Monster Reborn and bring Junk Knight back from the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

On cue, Junk Knight reappeared on the track next to Stardust.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

"Utena, what's the point of you continuing to struggle like this?" Touga asked. "You know you're only fighting a losing battle!"

"Are you going to make your move or not?" Utena asked.

Touga sighed and drew his next card. "I guess we'll be doing this the hard way until the very end."

Utena blocked out Touga's voice along with everything else. Her thoughts were focused only on Anthy, and what she needed to do to beat Touga and protect her. With her task clear, Utena began to rev her engine.

"Unborn dragon that sleeps in the egg of the world!" Utena began to chant. "Break the world's shell and shine your light across the cosmos!"

"I attack Stardust Spark Dragon with Timelord Progenitor Vulgate!" Touga announced. "Exile to Time's End!"

"Accel Synchro!" Utena called out as Vulgate raised his arms and formed a ball of light between his hands.

Just as Vulgate hurled his energy projectile at his target, Utena suddenly pulled ahead of Touga and became shrouded in a stream of rose-colored light along with her two monsters. Inside the light, Stardust transformed into five rings of silver light that surrounded Junk Knight. In a matter of seconds the streak of light vanished and Vulgate's projectile struck the concrete of the track. Both Touga and Anthy let out startled gasp once Utena vanished. As Touga tried to figure out what had happened, a hole in space opened up several feet behind him and the same streak of light from before zoomed out and easily pulled ahead of Touga.

Utena burst out of the light along with Stardust in a brand new form. The dragon had become larger and also more muscular. His snout had become much shorter, and a silver faceplate resembling a knight's visor covered his mouth. The dragon's three horns had also become shorter, and embedded in the center of his shortened crest was a large smooth rose-colored gemstone. In the center of the dragon's chest was a blue heart-shaped gem, and decorating his pecks were two linier wing-like markings. Embedded in each of the dragon's shoulders was a smooth blue gemstone like the kind he had in his previous form. On his back were four massive wings covered in glittering silvery-white feathers.

"Bring Revolution!" Utena called out. "Stardust Dios Dragon!"

Dios Dragon roared in response and flapped his wings, sending out a massive wave of multicolored light all across the field. Upon being hit by the light, Vulgate exploded with a massive blast of golden flames.

"When Stardust Dios Dragon is summoned during my opponent's turn, all monsters on the field with a level less than or equal to his own are sent to the Graveyard!" Utena announced. "You were wrong about me from the very beginning, Touga! And I'm going to make you pay for your arrogance!"

* * *

Up in the tower, the members of the student council had been totally stunned by the appearance of Utena's new dragon. Rex had been very surprised as well, though he didn't let it show on his face.

"How… how is this even possible?" Saionji managed to ask.

"I think… yeah. It might have something to do with the Sword of Dios," Miki suggested.

"Are you talking about how uniting a Duel Dragon with the Sword of Dios will supposedly unlock the power we're all after?" Juri asked.

"Well that may be part of it, but there's something else too. I always thought it was a little strange that the Sword of Dios lowers the level of the monster it's used with. The only truly logical reason to do that is to make that monster easier to use for a Synchro Summon."

"But Tenjou didn't even have a Tuner on the field!" Saionji pointed out.

"Actually, I think she did," Miki replied with a smirk. "Thanks to the Sword of Dios."

"I do believe you're right, Mr. Kaoru," Rex agreed. "Ms. Tenjou has somehow managed to realize the true purpose of the Sword of Dios."

* * *

"How did you even do this, Utena?" Touga demanded to know. "You didn't even have any Tuner monsters on the field to perform another Synchro Summon!"

"The Sword of Dios not only lowers the level of the monster it's equipped to by three, it also turns that monster into a Tuner!" Utena explained. "Not only that, the sword's effect allows me to perform a Synchro Summon during my opponent's turn! And since Stardust Dios Dragon was summoned during your turn, the effect of Time Lag doesn't slow him down a bit!"

"…I see. In that case, I set one card on the field and end my turn," Touga announced. "I may have underestimated you, Utena… but this duel will still end the same way. I will defeat you and use Seibal's power to make a future for us!"

"Touga… what we did have long ago… it was special. But it's over now," Utena told him. "I can't forgive you for how you betrayed me. And even if I could, what we had is in the past. Anthy is my future now, and that's why I'm going to beat you so I can protect her and free her from this insanity once and for all!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first half of Utena and Touga's duel. As I approached this event when writing the story, one of the hardest parts was figuring out what sort of deck that Touga should use. Eventually I decided that he should use a Time Lord deck, or a variation of some kind. It seemed like such a deck fit with Touga's ego, but I found later on that it was also a very appropriate deck for other reasons I'll get into another time. Anyway, rather than having Touga use the same kind of Time Lord deck that Z-ONE used in the 5D's anime, I ended up focusing on the Time Lord Synchro Monster used by Eve in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. Of course a regular Time Lord deck can't really support Vulgate, so I decided to create the Time Knights to support it.

**Time Knight Genesis 7**

LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/4/ATK 0/DEF 0

Cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a Synchro Monster and that monster's materials are in the Graveyard; activate this effect at the end of the Damage Step: Send the monster this card attacked to the Graveyard and Special Summon that monster's materials to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

**Time Knight Genesis 13**

LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/4/ATK 0/DEF 0

Cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a Main Deck monster: Banish it at the end of the Damage Step and deal damage to your opponent equal to that monster's level times 400.

**Time Knight Genesis 0**

LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/2/ATK 0/DEF 0

Cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no damage from battles involving this card. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 2 "Time Knight" monsters from your Graveyard in Defense Mode with their effects negated. Gain 500 life points for each monster Special Summoned using this card's effect.

Incidentally, the naming scheme for the Time Knights was inspired by the Integrity Knights from _Sword Art Online: Alicization_. I had thought briefly about giving them names with the same religious basis as Vulgate and the other Time Lords, but that would've involved a lot of research and I realized that since there wouldn't be that many Time Knights appearing in the duel, it be easier to keep things simple.

**Sword of Chronos**

Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster with 0 ATK. The equipped monster can make two attacks during the same Battle Phase.

**Vulgate's Judgment**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, when 1 or more monsters your opponent controls have been banished from the field by the effect of "Timelord Progenitor Vulgate": Inflict 1000 points of damage for each monster for each banished monster.

**Time Lag**

Continuous Trap

Monsters with 1000 or more ATK cannot attack during the turn they've been Normal Summoned or Special Summoned.

These three cards are of course the support cards that Touga used. Of course while the first two cards are meant to support the Time Knights and Vulgate himself, the Time Lag Trap could be used in just about any deck if it were a real card.

And now we move on to Utena's new cards. First there's the new Junk/Stardust support that she used.

**Junkyard Fellowship**

Spell Card

If you control a "Junk" monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Junk" monster from your deck. If the monster summoned using this card's effect is used as material to Synchro Summon a "Stardust" monster during the turn the card was activated: Destroy all monsters with an ATK lower than the ATK of the Synchro Summoned monster. You can only activate 1 "Junkyard Fellowship" per turn.

Initially Junkyard Fellowship's destruction effect was going to work when used with any Synchro Monster, but I decided that might make the card too overpowered. In fact the only reason this card ended up being made is because I couldn't figure out a better way for Utena to summon Stardust and get Touga's two Time Knights off the field while using as few cards in her hand as possible. Anyway, now for the two biggest cards to appear so far in this duel.

**Sword of Dios**

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to a Level 5 or Higher Synchro Monster. The equipped monster is treated as a Tuner and has its Level reduced by 3. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. When the equipped monster battles a monster who's Level is higher than the equipped monster's current Level: The equipped monster gains 600 ATK times the difference between its current Level and the level of the opponent's monster during the Damage Step only. During your opponent's Main Phase 1 or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using the monster equipped with this card (this is a Quick Effect).

The reason why I kept the effects for the card version of the Sword of Dios under wraps for so long was because of its effect to turn the equipped monster into a Tuner and make it possible for the user to perform and Accel Synchro Summon. I thought revealing the full effects for the card would be too big of a spoiler.

**Stardust Dios Dragon**

LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn: All other monsters on the field with a level less than or equal to the level of this card are sent to the Graveyard. Twice per turn, if 1 or more cards on the field would be destroyed by a card effect (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect; then when this effect resolves, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 until the End Phase. Once per turn, if this card is attacked by an opponent's monster: You can banish 1 "Sword of Dios" from the Graveyard; negate that attack.

Coming up with the effects for Dios Dragon was pretty tricky. In fact I kind of feel like this card is a prototype for something much more powerful, though I haven't figured out exactly what that is yet. Still, I think Dios Dragon turned out pretty well. Since the biggest feature of Accel Synchro is being able to Synchro Summon during the opponent's turn, I decided to give Dios Dragon an effect that could take advantage of that.

That pretty much wraps it ups for this chapter. Until next week, please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Little Girl

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking yet another week off from this story so unexpectedly. What happened was I tweaked my neck and upper back the Saturday night before last (something I've done a few times before), and the injury was only aggravated during my shift at work the following Sunday. It's taken me about a week to recover, and of course during that time working on this story was extremely difficult.

Well, the title of this next chapter is also the title of a song by Journey from their lesser known album, _Dream, After Dream_. At the time, I felt the title of that song was appropriate for this chapter for reasons that'll hopefully become clear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 12: "Little Girl"

"You may have the advantage now Utena, but you still won't be able to win," Touga confidently declared. "Your only chance is to finish me on the next turn, but as powerful as your new dragon is, it's not strong enough to do that."

"We'll see about that!" Utena declared as she drew her next card. "I equip Dios Dragon with Junk Amulet!"

Appearing around the dragon's neck was a small tin amulet in the shape of a shield hanging by a brass chain. On the front of this shield were two small red gems framed by black screws.

"Next I activate the Spell card, Parallel Twister!" Utena announced. "I use its effect to destroy Junk Amulet!"

Suddenly a large twister formed on the track and headed straight for Stardust Dios Dragon. In seconds the twister engulfed the dragon and surrounded him.

"Now I activate Stardust Dios Dragon's effect!" Utena announced. "Twice per turn, Dios Dragon can negate an effect that would destroy a card on the field!"

Dios Dragon roared, and with a flap of his dazzling wings the twister broke apart. Soon after, one of the red gems on the dragon's amulet began to glow.

"When Junk Amulet's destruction by an effect has been negated, I can place one Junk Counter on it!" Utena announced.

"But what's the point of trying to destroy your own card only to negate it?" Touga asked.

"Because each time Dios Dragon negates a destruction effect, he gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn!" Utena announced. "Which means his ATK rises from 3300 to 4300! But I'm not done yet! Parallel Twister lets me destroy two cards! So I'm going to use it to destroy Junk Amulet, and then I negate that destruction with Dios Dragon's effect!"

Another twister formed on the track and enveloped the dragon from behind. Soon after, Dios Dragon roared and flapped his wings, breaking the twister apart. With the twister gone, the second gem on Junk Amulet started to glow.

"Now Junk Amulet has two Junk Counters!" Utena announced. "But more importantly, Dios Dragon now has an ATK of 5300, which is more than enough to finish you off! Stardust Dios Dragon! Attack Touga directly! Star of Revolution!"

The gemstone in the center of Dios Dragon's chest began to glow. As the dragon let out another roar, he fired an intense beam of blue light down at Touga.

"I activate my Trap! Rewind and Rebirth!" Touga announced. "When I'm attacked directly, Rewind and Rebirth lets me return a Timelord in my Graveyard back to my deck to negate that attack! I return Timelord Progenitor Vulgate back to the deck to cancel your dragon's attack!"

Just as the beam was about to hit, a barrier of transparent gold light appeared around Touga's D-Wheel. The blast caused the barrier to shatter, but Touga's life points had remained untouched.

"Nice try, but not good enough," Touga declared.

"I end my turn!" Utena announced. "But this doesn't change anything Touga! I am going to defeat you and put our past behind us once and for all! Like I told you, things between us can't go back to the way they were!"

"Didn't you ever wonder why I betrayed you all those years ago?"

"Of course I did! I asked myself that question for a long time! But it doesn't matter now!"

"I betrayed you in order to save you from a living hell!"

Utena blinked in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the man who helped run the orphanage we were at? Snider, I think his name was."

"Yeah… I remember him. Bald, hooknose… always wore a bad suit. He gave me the creeps."

"It was actually Sinder who arranged for the Kiryuus to visit. Before I had even heard of the Kiryuus, I had heard rumors from some of the older children about the little business that Snider ran out of the orphanage."

"What sort of business?"

"He…was selling the children there into prostitution."

Utena gasped. "You mean…he was arranging it so…so that the kids at our orphanage would be adopted by perverts?"

Touga nodded and his expression became grave. "The man who ended up becoming my foster father was one of his clients. At the time, Mrs. Kiryuu knew nothing about this. She actually didn't want any children, but her husband told her that he wanted a family. Of course…that wasn't what he really wanted at all."

"So…you're saying that your foster father…"

"The things that man did to me…were unspeakable. I endured him for almost three years until one day Father Goodwin rescued me. Father Goodwin was a family friend of Mrs. Kiryuu, and when he found out what her husband was doing to me, he used his connections to Neo Domino Security to have my so-called father arrested… Snider too from what I heard later. Afterwards, Father Goodwin took me in and eventually had me enrolled at this academy."

Utena was left absolutely stunned. "I…Touga, I had no idea. But…that doesn't really explain why you betrayed me, unless…did you know what that man was going to do to you?"

"I didn't have a clue. But I knew that you were in danger. On the day the Kiryuu's had come to the orphanage, I ended up overhearing a conversation that Snider and my future father were having in Snider's office…"

* * *

_Touga was walking down the hall after having just used the bathroom. The redhead was pleased with how things had been going so far. Both he and Utena had seemed to make a real connection with the Kiryuus and he felt confident that they were going to be picked. As Touga went to go find Utena, he ended up passing by the office of Mr. Snider and found that the door was open a crack. Inside, Touga heard two familiar voices, one of which belonged to Snider while the other belonged to Mr. Kiryuu._

_"So…have you made a selection?" Snider asked._

_"I believe I have," Mr. Kiryu answered. "I'll be taking the redhead and the little pink-haired girl."_

_"Excellent choices. Though, I'm a little surprised. That Utena girl is cute, but I didn't think she's your type."_

_"She's for a friend overseas. His birthday's coming up, and the girl is exactly his type."_

_"Ah! Well, I'm certain your friend will have some real fun with her. But won't your wife object?"_

_"Oh, I'll just tell her I sent the girl off to a boarding school. She doesn't really want these children anyway."_

_"Well, it looks like you've got all your bases covered. You are of course going to be keeping the boy for yourself though, correct?"_

_"But of course! He's so fetching, especially with that long hair of his."_

_As the two men began to laugh and talk about price negotiations of some sort, Touga began to walk away from the office as quietly as he could. He didn't really understand what Snider and Mr. Kiryuu had been talking about, but he hadn't liked the sound of it. It seemed to him that Utena might be in danger, and he needed to do something to protect her. Unfortunately he could think of only one thing do, and while he didn't like it, he knew he had no other choice._

* * *

"…After that, I lifted Mrs. Kiryuu's compact from her purse and planted it in your pocket, eliminating any chance you had of being adopted with me," Touga spoke as he finished his tale. "It wasn't until much later…after I suffered the abuse from that man… when I realized just what kind of horrors I saved you from."

"So…you really were just trying to protect me," Utena realized.

"Of course. I love you, Utena. That hasn't changed even after all these years. My love for you is one of the things that helped keep me going during those dark times with the Kiryuus, and it's why I've been fighting in this game. Once I reach Seibal and obtain the Ultimate God's power, I'm going to remake this world; rid it of all its corruption and evil, and in doing so create an ideal future for us."

"And what about Anthy? What happens to her when you obtain this power?"

"I told you last night Utena, what happens to Anthy Himemiya isn't important. She's merely a tool to reach Seibal and obtain its power, nothing more. Forget about her and accept all I'm offering!"

"…Touga, I really am grateful to you. You were there for me back then when I needed someone, and now I learn that you always protected me. But like I told you… what we had is in the past. Anthy is my future now. I'm touched that you're fighting for me, but I'm fighting for her!"

"…Then it seems we're past the time for talking," Touga realized as he drew his next card. "I play the Spell card, Recall and Replay! This card allows me to special summon as many Time Knight monsters from my Graveyard as possible, but the effects of those monsters are negated and I take 1000 points of damage for each monster summoned! With this card's effect, I bring back Time Knight Genesis 0, Time Knight Genesis 7, and Time Knight Genesis 13!"

On cue, all three of Touga's fallen Time Knights appeared next to his D-Wheel with a blinding flash of white light. Soon after, Touga's life points dropped to 2000.

"I tune the level two Genesis 0 into the level four Genesis 7 and the level four Genesis 13 for a level ten Synchro Summon!" Touga announced.

Genesis 0 flashed orange before transforming into two rings of gold light. The rings encircled the other two Time Knights and changed them into eight white stars.

"Ruler who sits upon the throne of time's beginning! Humble us with your presence and shine your divine light upon this world!" Touga chanted. "Synchro Summon! Descend! Timelord Progenitor Vulgate!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding ray of golden light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal Touga's golden progenitor.

"I attack Stardust Dios Dragon with Vulgate!" Touga announced. "Exile to Time's End!"

"I activate Junk Amulet's effect!" Utena announced as Vulgate raised his arms to attack. "By removing a Junk Counter, Junk Amulet can negate an enemy monster's attack!"

As Vulgate threw another sphere of gold light across the field at Dios Dragon, one of the lights on the dragon's amulet went out. Soon after, a sphere of transparent green light formed around Dios Dragon and blocked Vulgate's attack.

"You may have survived another turn, but negating Vulgate's attack hasn't changed anything," Touga declared. "Attacking Vulgate will also activate his effect. Just give up already, Utena!"

"For the last time, I can't and I won't!" Utena told him.

"Is Himemiya really that important to you?"

"Yes… she is. It's taken me a while to figure out just how important. That's why I have to beat you. So I'm not giving up!"

"So you're that determined to be Himemiya's prince rather than my princess then. But I'm afraid you'll still fail! As long as I have Vulgate on the field, my victory is assured!"

"I don't care how badly the odds are against me! I'm going to keep fighting as hard as I can to keep Anthy safe!"

Over on her platform, Anthy briefly saw Utena take the form of Dios for only a second. "Lady…Utena."

Touga sighed and shook his head. "Clearly trying to reason with you isn't going to do any good. All I can do is just let this duel play out…so I'll end my turn."

At that moment, a ray of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body into the air. The light curved downward struck Utena's deck, causing the top card to glow red.

Utena drew the glowing card from her deck and took a quick look at it. "It's over, Touga! I attack Vulgate with Dios Dragon!"

"What? But attacking Vulgate will only banish your dragon from the field and trigger the effect of Vulgate's Judgment!" a stunned Touga pointed out.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell I just drew! Light of Dios!" Utena announced. "When a Dios monster does battle with another monster, the effects of that opposing monster are negated! Stardust Dios Dragon! Attack Timelord Progenitor Vulgate and end this! Star of Revolution!"

Dios Dragon roared and fired a beam of blue light from the gemstone in the center of his chest at Vulgate. The blast struck the polished shield on Vulgate's chest shattered like a broken mirror upon being struck. Soon after, Vulgate exploded in a blast of fire and smoke. The resulting shockwave struck Touga's D-Wheel, reducing his life points to zero. With the duel finally at an end, Dios Dragon vanished from the field.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Saionji spoke as he lowered his opera glasses. "She even managed to defeat Touga!"

"Indeed," Rex spoke with a somber expression on his own face as he lowered his own opera glasses. "And it's a true pity."

"Why do you say that, Father?" Miki asked.

"Because my son, Touga has lost a turbo duel only once before, and he could not afford to lose again. That's why he hasn't participated in the game for so long. Because if he did lose…he'd lose everything."

* * *

After pulling her D-Wheel over, Utena took off her helmet and dismounted. As she walked over to Touga, who was already standing by his own D-Wheel, she noticed something off about him. He appeared extremely pale.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Touga spoke. "I never imagined for a moment you'd actually be able to beat me."

"I don't need your protection anymore, Touga," Utena told him.

"I guess not. I wish you good luck, Utena. You actually be the one to make it up to Seibal. It's a pity I won't be around to see it."

Before Utena could ask Touga what he meant, she suddenly found that she could literally see through him. The redhead had become transparent as a ghost, and he seemed to be getting more transparent by the second.

Utena reached out to touch Touga's shoulder and found that her hand passed right through him. "Touga…what's happening to you?"

"I have a confession to make. Long before you came to this school, I had a turbo duel against Ruka Tsuchiya. It was an intense duel, and in addition to being defeated I also suffered a fatal crash. I died that day, Utena."

"Wait a minute…if you died, then…then how…?"

"Father Goodwin…the only man who's ever been a real father to me…made an appeal to End of the World. You see End of the World has access to great power, and he was able to use that power to bring me back to life…but my new life was very conditional. It could only become permanent if I obtained the Ultimate God's power from Seibal. More importantly though, if I lost even one turbo duel, my life would come to an end."

"Wait, so…you're saying that I killed you?"

Touga shook his head. "My life has been over for a long time now. All you did today was defeat a ghost."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Utena told him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Touga smiled and tried to brush that tear away, only for his fingers to pass through her cheek. "I guess you were right. What we had before really is only in the past, and can never be again. Until now…I just couldn't accept that fact. Maybe all this time all I've been doing is trying to recapture our past, to make it so those years we were apart had never happened. We could've had a nice life together, you and I."

"Yeah…we might have…in another life," Utena replied with a bitter smile.

With that, Touga leaned in to plant a kiss on Utena's lips as his body became almost completely invisible. Utena closed her eyes in response, but just as their lips were about to meet, Touga had vanished completely. After a moment, Utena opened her eyes and touched her lips.

"Lady Utena?" a familiar voice spoke. Utena turned to see Anthy standing a few feet away. "Are you okay?"

Utena smiled and rubbed away her tears. "I'll be fine. Hey Anthy…did you know the truth about Touga? That he…was no longer alive?"

Anthy nodded. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Don't worry about it. If I had known about Touga's…condition, I'm not sure I could've fought against him as hard as I did."

"Are you sure you're okay, my lady?"

Utena came over and took both of Anthy's hands. "I'm doing pretty good. What happened with Touga was a real shock. But I think now I can finally start to put my past behind me."

* * *

It was still fairly early in the evening as Rex entered the dimly lit office of Ohtori Academy's chairman. The silver-haired priest found the large red leather chair behind the desk turned towards the window. As Rex neared the desk, the chair's occupant remained facing the window, but Rex didn't need to see the occupant's face to know who it was. The person sitting behind that desk was End of the World. Without being invited, Rex went ahead and sat down in one of the two small chairs in front of the desk.

"So…I understand that Touga Kiryu was defeated today," End of the World spoke, still facing the window. "Let me take this moment to offer my condolences. I know you were always rather fond of him."

"There was something about the boy that reminded me of myself long ago in my youth," Rex admitted. "Plus unlike the other competitors, he shared our view of this twisted world."

"Indeed. His motives were pure. He was worthy of the second life I bestowed upon him. I hope his death wasn't too devastating for you."

At this, Rex smirked and shrugged. "His death does sadden me, but Touga's loss is insignificant. He was always destined to be a sacrificial lamb."

End of the World chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. I brought him back because you thought he stood a chance of becoming the King of Earth's Lock, but he never once had a chance of becoming the King Who Unlocks.

"Well now it seems that Ms. Tenjou has the chance of becoming the King of Earth's Lock. I have to ask, what led you to choosing that girl a participant in the game?"

"I didn't choose her…not exactly anyway. It's a little complicated to explain."

"I see…well in any case, the question is how we proceed now. Ms. Tenjou has now defeated every member of the student council. We could arrange rematches, but as things are now, I believe Ms. Tenjou could easily defeat them. Should we begin looking for new competitors among the students?"

Here, End of the World finally turned his chair around and folded his hands on his desk. "That won't be necessary. Some new competitors will be provided for us very soon by the other agent we have working here at this academy."

After a moment, Rex began to chuckle. "Of course! How could I forget? So you think he's now going to swing into action?"

"I'm certain of it. Now that the student council has been defeated, this will be his time to shine. The game to reach Seibal is about to enter a whole new stage. Let's see if Utena Tenjou is tough enough to survive it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For this story, I decided to adapt Touga's backstory from the _Adolescence of Utena_ movie. I've read that Touga actually had the same backstory in the anime series version as well, but they didn't have room to work it in. Anyway, the inclusion of this backstory made this kind of a hard chapter to write. I usually avoid such dark subject matter like the plague, so this really took me out of my comfort zone. Anyway, another thing I borrowed from the _Adolescence of Utena_ movie was the surprise twist that Touga was dead the whole time, but I of course did it in a way that wasn't totally confusing (unlike in the movie).

After I finished writing this chapter, I briefly wondered if perhaps I should've had Touga use a White deck like Ren from the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ manga instead, but in the end I decided that his time deck was far more appropriate. I mean Touga's goal was essentially to try and rewind time and bring back his past with Utena. On that note, here are a couple of the new cards that Touga used in this chapter.

**Recall and Replay**

Spell Card

Target any number of "Time Knight" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 life points for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. Monsters that are Special Summoned using this card's effect have their effects negated.

**Rewind and Rebirth**

Trap Card

Activate when an opponent's monster attacks you directly while you have a "Timelord" monster in your Graveyard: Negate that attack and return 1 "Timelord" monster in your Graveyard to your deck.

Just a couple of cards I made on the fly to allow Touga to bring Vulgate back to the field. And now for Utena's two new cards from this duel.

**Junk Amulet**

Equip Spell

Each time the destruction of this card by a card effect is negated: Place 1 "Junk Counter" on this card (2 max). If the monster equipped by this card would be attacked, you can remove 1 "Junk Counter" from this card: Negate that attack.

I came up with this card as a means for Dios Dragon to use his negation effect offensively. I can't help but feel like I could've come up with something a little more original, but then of course I'm usually my own worst critic.

**Light of Dios**

Quick-Play Spell

When a "Dios" monster attacks an opponent's monster: Negate that monster's effects during the Battle Phase.

Yet another one of the "Dios" support cards like the one from Utena's duel against Juri. Not the most original effect, but it was the best way I could come up with to end the duel.

Well, now that Touga's been eliminated, this chapter brings an end to the first arc of this story. Next time will be the beginning of a whole new arc, so stay tuned. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Nemuro Memorial Hall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 13: Nemuro Memorial Hall

A week had already gone by since Utena's duel against Touga, and for those involved in the game to reach Seibal, life at Ohtori Academy had gone back to normal. Utena had spent most of that week dealing with Touga's death. It hadn't really hit her until a few hours after the duel that he was gone, and on top of that she had to come to the terms with the fact that she had misjudged Touga completely. In the space of that week though, Utena felt that she had come to terms with Touga's death and what happened between them in their past. It was time for her to move on.

That afternoon, Utena was on her way to the library to get some studying done. Eventually Utena came upon what she thought was her destination; a large square building made of white marble and covered in dark vines. As Utena came near the structure, she came upon Miki walking towards her with his nose buried in a book.

"Hey! Miki!" Utena called as she came up, getting the blue-haired genius's attention.

"Oh! Ms. Tenjou. This is a surprise," Miki responded as he closed his book. "Is Ms. Himemiya not with you?"

"She's taking care of the rose garden right now. Normally I'd hang out with her up there, but I thought I'd get a little studying done for a history paper I have to write. Say, how are things with the student council?"

Miki's expression became a bit grave. "I'm afraid the student council's activities have come to a halt, what with the loss of Touga. His death…or that fact that he's been dead since before you came here…was a shock to us all."

"Yeah… to me too," Utena replied with a sad expression. "So then, does this mean you guys have disbanded?"

"Not exactly. The council's activities have been canceled until further notice. They'll likely resume once we can elect a new student council president, but I'm not sure when that will be. For one thing, we'll have to arrange a special election."

"Maybe you should run for student council president. A smart guy like you should be able to handle it."

Miki chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don't think I'm quite right for the job."

"Well, since we're on the subject…where does this leave the little game we're all involved in."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. That'll probably be up to End of the World, and Father Goodwin is the only one in communication with him. I can tell you this though; the game to reach Seibal isn't over yet. In time, End of the World will send someone new to challenge you."

Utena sighed. "Something told me this was far from over. Well, I better get to the library. It was nice talking to you Miki."

"Utena!" an all too familiar voice called as something tackled the pinkette from behind. Once again Utena managed to keep Wakaba from knocking her flat on her face. "Thank god I caught you! What the heck are you thinking trying to go into that building?"

"Geez Wakaba! What's gotten into you?" Utena asked as Wakaba got off her back. "I'm just going into the library."

"Going into the…Utena! The library is all the way on the other side of the campus! Weren't you paying any attention during that tour I gave you on your first day?"

"Um…actually, we never finished that tour. Of course that's my fault for running off in the middle of it."

"Oh yeah."

"So…if this isn't the library, then what is it?" Utena asked as she pointed at the building.

"That's Nemuro Memorial Hall!"

Upon hearing this, all the color drained from Miki's face. "Oh dear! I…I had no idea I had come so close to the Hall. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going."

"What's the big deal?" Utena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The big deal is that Nemuro Memorial Hall is cursed!" Wakaba told her as she flailed her arms. "In fact some say the place is even haunted."

Miki nodded. "The Hall was named for a teacher and scientist who worked at the academy forty years ago, Dr. Nemuro. He was teenage genius, expert in many different fields. Not long after he started working here at the academy, he got involved in a strange project involving the occult. One day, Dr. Nemuro's lab caught fire, and he and all of the students working with him on his project died. This Hall we're now standing before was built on the spot where his lab used to be."

"So what caused the fire?" Utena asked.

"Nobody knows. Some say though that the fire resulted in whatever occult research that Dr. Nemuro was involved in. In fact, it's believed by many that the doctor was attempting to sacrifice the students who died as part of some dark ritual that ended up going wrong."

"The Hall was supposed to be build as a new science building, but it ended up not getting used," Wakaba added. "A lot of people stayed away from it because of the bad stuff that happened with those students dying. But others say that it's because it's haunted by the ghosts of the students who died!"

"Miki, you actually believe this stuff?" Utena asked.

"Well…I don't disbelieve it," Miki admitted. "I always get a bad feeling about this place whenever I see it. Plus Ms. Tenjou, given some of the things you and I have experienced together, it's hard to totally dismiss things related to the supernatural."

Utena had to admit that Miki had a point there. If things like an ancient flying fortress said to contain incredible power could be true, then a regular haunted house could be possible as well.

"I'm just glad we're not over here at night," Wakaba remarked. "If we were, we'd probably run into the Hall's guardian, the Skeleton Knight."

"The Skeleton Knight?" Utena repeated.

Wakaba nodded. "He's a living skeleton who rides a mummified horse. Nobody knows where he comes from, but some say that he's a demon that Dr. Nemuro accidentally summoned with that ritual he was trying to perform. Wherever the Skeleton Knight comes from, some say that he captures those who come to the Hall at night and drags them down to a portal into Hell down in the basement."

Utena rolled her eyes. "Okay. Now I'm calling time out. A building haunted by the ghosts of dead students I'm willing to believe, but you lost me with this whole Skeleton Knight thing. I'm not buying that for a minute."

"Whether the Skeleton Knight exists or not, I'd certainly feel a lot better if we got away from here," Miki interjected. "Ms. Tenjou, you said you were trying to get to the library? I'd be glad to show you the way."

"I'll come with!" Wakaba declared as she grabbed Utena's arm. "I want to get as far away from the Hall as possible!"

With that, Miki began to lead the others away from Nemuro Memorial Hall. As they left, Utena couldn't help but look back at the vine-covered building. Though she didn't really believe the stories about the place being haunted, she had to admit that there was something rather creepy about it.

* * *

Utena and the others arrived at the campus library, a two-story building made of red brick. The front of the building was made of glass, making it possible to see all of the bookshelves within. The library's front entrance was situated at the bottom of a short flight of large curved stone steps. When the trio arrived, they found many students sitting on these steps, either reading along or talking to one another in groups.

"Wow! So this is Ohtori Academy's library, huh?" an impressed Utena observed.

"You've never been here before Ms. Tenjou?" a surprised Miki asked. "Well then this should be a treat for you. The academy's library is said to be the finest library in all of Neo Domino."

"It's also a great place to hang out at on a nice day," Wakaba added, indicating the students lounging on the steps.

"I'm actually kind of excited to go in now," Utena remarked.

"Utena Tenjou!" a voice yelled.

Utena and the others turned around to see a group of five angry-looking girls approaching them. The pinkette instantly recognized the girls as some of Touga's many female admirers. In the lead was a girl with brown hair tied into large pigtails. Utena recalled that the girl's name was Keiko, and that she was the one of Touga's fan girls he had been seen with most.

"What do all of you want?" Utena asked.

Keiko broke away from the rest of the group and walked right up to Utena. "We want to know what you did to Touga! Everyone knows that you're the reason he dropped out of the academy."

Utena couldn't help but cringe a bit at Keiko's accusation, mainly because it was a reminder of the most absurd part of Touga's death. As far as the rest of the academy was concerned, Touga had simply dropped out due to personal reasons. It was a cover story that Father Goodwin had put out. Somehow though, many of the students got it in their heads that Utena was the cause behind Touga dropping out; that they had become lovers for a brief time before Utena had ultimately rejected him, and that her rejection was so devastating that he couldn't continue going to the same school as the girl who shattered his heart to a million pieces. Utena didn't know how everyone got that idea into their heads, maybe it was because so many people had seen her lash out at Touga a few times, but Utena couldn't help but admit that there was a small kernel of truth to the rumor.

"Spill it, Tenjou!" Keiko ordered. "Just what did you do to break Touga's heart?"

"You've got it all wrong," Utena responded as she looked away. "Touga and I…we weren't in that kind of relationship. It doesn't matter though, since what happened between us is none of your business."

Keiko crossed her arms and turned her nose up at Utena. "I honestly don't see how Touga could've been interested in you to begin with. After all, Touga was from one of the finest families in the Tops, while you're just some dirty rodent from the Commons who somehow got enrolled here by sheer luck. Why don't you just scurry back to your little hole with all the rest of the vermin down there and leave us all alone?"

There was nothing but silence for several moments, until Utena suddenly let out a dark chuckle. "You got it all wrong. Touga came from the Commons, just like I did. And that 'fine family' he was supposedly from was no family at all. So why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came from, you clueless little bitch, and leave me the hell alone?"

Keiko began to quiver with rage. "Why you…you…I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE, YOU SLUT!"

With that, the brown-haired girl raised her hand to slap Utena. But before Keiko could strike the pinkette in the face, a hand grabbed her wrist from behind. The hand belonged to a young-looking man with straight light-pink hair that ended just above his shoulders. He had on a uniform jacket not unlike Utena's, only with the colors reversed, along with a pair of black slacks.

"That's quite enough!" the man ordered. "You should be ashamed of yourself! As a student of this academy, you should conduct yourself much better! Now if you don't leave, I will be forced to report this incident to the staff, and you will receive a severe reprimand!"

Soon after the pink-haired stranger released Keiko's wrist, the brown-haired girl turned her nose up at Utena one last time before leaving with the rest of her clique. Both Wakaba and Miki let out a sigh of relief as soon as they were gone.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked Utena.

"I'm fine," Utena answered. "Thanks for the assist, but I could've taken care of that myself."

"I'm sure you could've, but as a teacher here, I couldn't permit a brawl between students to break out."

Utena blinked in surprise. "You're a teacher! But…but aren't we about the same age? I mean I guess you look a little older than me, but I thought you were just another student."

The stranger chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Souji Mikage."

"Wait, you're _the_ Souji Mikage?" a stunned Miki exclaimed. "Ms. Tenjou! This person's said to be one of the brightest minds of our generation! He's a boy genius who holds degrees from two major college universities!"

"So he's smarter than you?" Wakaba asked.

Miki blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…you didn't have to put it so bluntly, but yes."

Mikage chuckled. "You're Miki Kaoru of the student council, correct? I'm familiar with some of your achievements, particularly your musical compositions. I'd say you're also one of this generation's brightest minds as well."

"Thank you, sir," Miki responded with a bow.

Mikage nodded and turned back to Utena. "And Ms. Tenjou, wasn't it? I overheard at least part of your conversation with the young lady who tried to slap you. As someone who also comes from the Tops, allow me to apologize on behalf of my fellow citizens and this academy."

"Thanks. But I'm kind of used to that sort of treatment," Utena replied. "Besides, I know that not all of the people from the Tops aren't that bad. I mean Wakaba and Miki are both from the Tops, and they've never treated me like dirt."

"I'm very glad to hear that. One of the goals of this academy is to try to erase the social division between the Tops and Commons. In fact it's my hope that one day, the students who graduate from this academy will eventually become the leaders of this city and unite both casts as one. Such an event would truly revolutionize this city."

Utena couldn't help but smile at Mikage's last remark. "An old friend of mine who used to go here sort of wanted the same thing. I certainly wouldn't mind seeing that happen. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Mikage."

Mikage chuckled. "Just Mikage is fine. Even though we're teacher and student, there's no need to be so formal, especially since we're roughly the same age. Well, I need to be getting back to my office. I'll see you around."

With that, Mikage walked off. Utena and the others stuck around for a moment and watched him leave.

"I never thought I'd say this about a teacher…but that guy was pretty cool," Wakaba remarked.

"I'll say," Utena agreed.

Miki nodded. "Well Ms. Tenjou, shall we go in? I believe you needed to study for a paper."

"Oh yeah! Let's go." And with that, the three finally headed down to the library's front door.

* * *

It was still fairly early in the evening as Utena entered her dorm room. When the pinkette arrived, she found Anthy busy making dinner.

"Oh! Lady Utena! You're back late," Anthy spoke.

"Yeah. Sorry. Things ran a little long at the library," Utena replied as she removed her shoes. "So how'd your afternoon go?"

"It went well. I spoke with my older brother on the phone. He told me that he'll be returning here to the academy soon."

"That's nice," Utena replied as she set her bag down. She then paused when she realized exactly what Anthy had just said. "Wait, you have an older brother?"

Anthy cheerfully nodded. "He's the acting chairman of this academy. I'd be glad to introduce you to him when he arrives."

"Geez Anthy! Why didn't you ever tell me before that you had an older brother? Or that he ran this place?"

"You never asked."

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "Of course. So…when's your brother coming?"

"In about two days. He's been on a vacation with his fiancé for the last month."

"And does he know about you being the Rose Bride and all the stuff with the turbo duels."

Here Anthy paused, almost as if thinking carefully about what she was going to say. "No, he does not. And though it's not my place to ask, I humbly request you keep all that secret from him."

"Hey! No problem. Well, I'm looking forward to meeting your brother when he arrives."

Anthy nodded. "So, did anything interesting happen at the library?"

"I met this pretty cool teacher. He's some sort of boy genius named Souji Mikage."

"Oh! I've heard of him. He's here to give a series of special classes to the academy's best and brightest students."

Utena chuckled. "Well…I probably won't make the cut for those classes. Still, I feel like he and I might end up becoming pretty good friends."

* * *

Mikage's footsteps echoed down the empty corridors of Nemuro Memorial Hall, which were lit by small candles mounted on the walls. As he traveled through the abandoned building, he couldn't help but glance at some of the pictures hanging on the walls. Some of them were impossible to make out due to the dust, the cracked glass of some of the frames, and the darkness of the building itself. Each picture was a memory of long ago, forever frozen in time. Sometimes Mikage felt like he was merely an image from one of those pictures that had somehow managed to break through into the real world.

Eventually Mikage went down a small staircase and entered a large bedroom also lit by candlelight. The walls and furniture were covered in dust and cobwebs. The largest piece of furniture was a bed covered by a thinly transparent canopy. On the dust-covered nightstand by this bed was a blue vase filled with pitch-black roses. The mesh fabric of the canopy revealed the silhouette of a figure sitting up in the bed.

"Mamiya? I've returned," Mikage spoke as he entered the room.

"Welcome home, Souji," the figure in the bed responded without turning his head. "Did you have a good day?"

"Indeed I did," Mikage replied as he came over and sat down on the side of the bed. "I met her today. Utena Tenjou. It was a brief encounter, but she seemed interesting."

"Did she seem powerful?"

"I couldn't tell that. But I do feel confident that she can be defeated. And once we do defeat Utena Tenjou, I'll kill Anthy Himemiya and make you the Rose Bride."

Mamiya chuckled. "But Souji, I'm a boy. I can't be a bride."

"No. The role of a bride suits you perfectly," Mikage told him as he reached into the gap in the curtain and took Mamiya's hand. "I will make you the new Rose Bride, and then I will use the power in Seibal to give both of us eternity. I only ask that you hold out a little longer."

"Don't worry. I think my body can last long enough for you to defeat this Utena Tenjou."

"It won't be long at all," Mikage assured him before kissing the back of his hand. Just then, the pink-haired genius felt a familiar presence watching him. "I take it you don't approve, Skeleton Knight?"

Walking though the doorway was a literal living skeleton clad in ancient-looking armor and a tattered black cape. On his skull was a helmet decorated with horns. In his right hand, the skeleton carried a small rusty grey lance, and mounted on his left forearm was an ancient-looking duel disk.

"Do not take Utena Tenjou lightly, Mikage," the Skeleton Knight spoke. "She is the first Diak Um to unlock the full hidden power of the Sword of Dios, and her unusually strong bond with the Rose Bride seems to give her added strength as well."

"Defeating her still shouldn't be that difficult," Mikage declared as he stood up from the bed. "We just need to find the right warrior and magnify the darkness of their hearts ten fold."

"And if you cannot find such a warrior?"

Mikage looked back over at Mamiya's bed. "Then I'll simply defeat her myself. I will cure Mamiya and give us both eternity, even if I have to kill Utena Tenjou and Anthy Himemiya with my own hands."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This ended up being a pretty light chapter with the main purpose of introducing the main villains for the next big story arc. Initially I thought of just having the Skeleton Knight act alone, but I felt like he needed accomplices to interact with, so I decided to use the Black Rose boys from the Utena anime series. Plus it allowed me to give Mikage's lair of Nemuro Memorial Hall more of a horror element, which is always fun for me.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. The Skeleton Knight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Skeleton Knight

It was late in the afternoon as Utena and Anthy headed to the administration building. This time though they were not heading there to go up to the dueling track. The duo's reason for going to the administration building this time was so that Utena could finally meet Anthy's older brother. Anthy's brother had returned from his long trip the night before and had only just finished getting settled in. Utena found that she was rather anxious to meet Anthy's brother, and even a bit nervous.

When the two finally entered the building, Anthy escorted Utena past the front desk to an elevator leading up to the chairman's office. As the elevator ascended, Utena found herself becoming more nervous.

"So…where exactly does your brother live?" Utena asked Anthy.

"He lives here," Anthy answered. "The chairman's residence is also located in this building, connected to his office."

"Oh! So then… does this mean you'll be moving out of the dorm and to this place now that your brother's back?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. There's just not room for me here at the residence. Plus my brother doesn't think it'd be good to give me too much special attention above the other students. Besides…I find I much prefer sharing a room with you, Lady Utena."

Utena couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm guessing though that you'll want to visit your brother as much as possible now that he's back."

Here, Anthy's expression seemed to darken a bit. "…Yes, I suppose I will."

The elevator finally came to a stop, and both Utena and Anthy stepped out into a spacious office with a window overlooking the whole school. Sitting behind the large desk and writing on a piece of paper was a young-looking man with caramel-colored skin, bluish-white hair and striking green eyes, wearing a red dress shirt with a green tie and white vest. Utena knew in an instant that this had to be Anthy's older brother. The family resemblance was unmistakable…but she found that there was something else about him that was familiar too, but she couldn't place what it was.

"Hello, dear brother," Anthy spoke after stepping forward.

Anthy's brother finally looked up from his desk and smiled. "Ah! I was wondering when you'd finally get here. You're looking well, Anthy."

Anthy nodded. "How was your trip?"

"It was just fine," her brother spoke as he came out from behind his desk. He then noticed Utena's presence in the room. "You must be Utena Tenjou, Anthy's roommate at the dorms. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Akio Ohtori, the acting chairman of this academy."

"It's nice to meet you too," Utena replied. "Um, how did you know I was Anthy's roommate?"

Akio chuckled. "Anthy told me all about you when we spoke over the phone the other day. I'm glad my younger sister has been able to find such a good friend."

"I'm really glad to have met Anthy too."

"So, I'm sure that Anthy has told you many scandalous stories about me," Akio assumed as he went over and leaned against his desk.

"Well…actually I only just heard about you a couple of days ago. But I never thought to ask Anthy about her family, which is why she never mentioned you before."

Akio let out a deep laugh. "That's my sister alright. Please, have a seat. Both of you."

Both Utena and Anthy nodded before taking a seat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"There is one thing I'm wondering," Utena spoke. "Both you and Anthy have different last names. What's with that?"

"It's because I'm marrying into the Ohtori family," Akio explained. "My future father-in-law is the real chairman of this academy, but he's grown too ill to continue his duties. He wants a son to take over for him, but has none of his own. So I have been chosen to fill that role."

An adopted fiancé, huh? Well, you certainly seem qualified to run this place."

"Not bad for a poor boy from the Commons, don't you think?"

Utena blinked in surprise. "You're from the Commons?"

"Is that so surprising, considering that someone like you was able to get into this academy? Actually, my father-to-be thinks that my being from the Commons makes me perfect for the role of chairman. I'd be a living symbol of what this academy is ultimately trying to accomplish here in this city."

Before the conversation could continue, the elevator doors opened up, and Mikage walked in carrying a folder in his hand. "Chairman Ohtori? Your receptionist told me I could come up. As you requested earlier, I have a copy of my intended lesson plan for you to look over."

"Ah yes. Young Mikage. Go ahead and just set that on my desk," Akio told him. "I'll look it over later tonight and get back to you."

Mikage nodded and approached the desk, but froze when he saw Utena and Anthy in the room. "Oh! Forgive me sir. I didn't know you had company."

"It's quite alright. I was just chatting with my younger sister and her new friend."

"Hello Mikage," Utena spoke.

The pink-haired man nodded. "Ms. Tenjou. I didn't realize you were on such friendly terms with the chairman."

"Well I'm only just meeting him today. He seems like a pretty cool guy, about as cool as you in fact."

"You flatter me."

"And me as well," Akio added.

The side door to the office opened up, and walking in was a young woman with long blond hair, wearing and orange dress and scarf. "Oh! Excuse me, darling. I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"Don't worry, dear. I was just having a friendly little chat with everyone," Akio replied. "Utena. Mikage. I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Kanae Ohtori."

"It's lovely to meet you both," Kanae spoke as she approached. Her smile faltered a bit when she saw Anthy. "Oh…hello Anthy. You're looking well."

"And you as well," Anthy responded.

"Um…so did you like that scarf I sent you last month? I saw it in a lovely little shop in Paris and thought it would suit you perfectly."

"Oh! Is that what that was? Silly me. I thought it was a dust rag," Anthy replied with a large smile. "It's been very useful."

Again, Kanae's smile faltered. "Oh…well, I'm sure it works well as a dust rag too. Um, say! I was thinking of taking your brother out to dinner somewhere off campus tonight. Why don't you join us? The three of us all have a lot of catching up to do, after all."

Anthy got up from her chair and then grabbed hold of Akio's arm, leaning against him. "Sorry, but brother promised that he would have dinner tonight, just the two of us."

Akio chuckled. "I did promise that, didn't I? Sorry dear. Perhaps some other time."

It was quickly becoming harder for Kanae to maintain her smile. "Oh…um, that's fine then. I understand completely."

Utena quickly got up and grabbed Anthy's hand, pulling her away from Akio. "Uh, Anthy and I should be going now. She still has to tend to the rose garden, and I still have a paper to finish writing."

"Yes. And I have to finalize my class lecture for tomorrow," Mikage added. "If you'll excuse us all."

"Of course," Akio responded. "It was nice meeting you, Utena."

Utena nodded, and then the three of them headed for the elevator. Once they were all in, Mikage quickly pressed the button to go down, and the doors came shut.

"…Well, that was a bit uncomfortable," Mikage remarked as the elevator began to descend.

"I'll say," Utena replied with a heavy sigh. "Anthy…no offense, but you were acting like kind of a bitch to Kanae."

"Was I? I didn't realize," Anthy indifferently replied.

"Anthy, if you have a problem with Kanae, you should talk it out with her instead of trying to get between her and your brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Utena."

Utena let out another heavy sigh. "Oh boy."

"…It's for her sake that I try to keep her away," Anthy whispered.

"What was that?" Utena asked.

"What was what, Lady Utena?"

"I thought you said something just now."

"No…I don't think so. Perhaps you just imagined it."

"…Whatever."

As Utena and Anthy seemed to drift off into their own worlds of thought, they were unaware that Mikage was smirking.

* * *

The sun still hadn't set as Mikage entered Nemuro Memorial Hall. He went straight down the darkened corridors into Mamiya's room. Mamiya's silhouette could once again be seen sitting up in bed behind the thin veil of his canopy.

"I'm home, Mamiya," Mikage spoke as he came into the room.

"You're early, Souji," Mamiya spoke, not turning his head.

"That's because I have good news. I may have already found a warrior to eliminate Utena Tenjou and take the Rose Bride from her."

"So quickly? That's amazing!"

"Indeed. I think luck might be with us," Mikage remarked as he sat on the edge of Mamiya's bed. "By tomorrow, everything we've wanted could finally be ours."

"I warned you about getting overconfident, Mikage," a voice interrupted. The Skeleton Knight entered the room. "Utena Tenjou cannot be defeated by just any random warrior."

"I agree. But the I think the warrior I found has some real promise," Mikage told him as he rose from the bed. "She has great hatred for the Rose Bride. If we can bring out that darkness she's hiding in the depths of her heart and magnify it, I'm confident she can defeat Tenjou."

"Darkness of the heart is not the only thing required to defeat a Diak Um such as her. Skill is also needed."

"At the very least, this warrior will make a good experiment to see for sure what will be required. I say we try her out."

"…Very well. Let's see just how strong the darkness of this new warrior's heart truly is."

* * *

It was the dead of night as Kanae walked across the campus for reasons she didn't totally understand. She was at that moment on her way to see Mikage. Earlier that day she had gotten a note from him saying that he could solve the problems she'd been having with Akio and Anthy. Of course Kanae had no clue how Mikage could help her with that situation, or why she had to go out in the middle of the night and meet him at the spookiest building on campus. The truth was though that Kanae was so desperate to solve her problems with Akio and his sister that she was desperate to try out just about any solution, no matter how bizarre.

Kanae kept walking until she caught sight of her destination. Looming before her was the oversized mausoleum that was Nemuro Memorial Hall. Kanae had heard many dreadful stories about the place from her father, and from her own time as a student at the academy. Like many people at the academy Kanae always tried to stay as far away from the place as possible, but now she was walking right towards that forbidden place like a moth flying into a burning flame. Kanae hesitated for a few moments before finally approaching the building's front door, her desperation to solve her problems with Akio proving to be stronger than her fear.

Right when Kanae reached the door, it suddenly opened up on her, causing her to let out a startled scream. She calmed down a bit though when she saw Mikage emerge.

"Good evening, Ms. Ohtori," Mikage spoke. "Thank you for coming out here so late. Sorry if I startled you just now."

"Um…that's quite all right," Kanae replied. "I guess the old stories about this place got to me a bit. Honestly, when that door opened, I thought I was about to be greeted by the Skeleton Knight from some of the old ghost stories."

Mikage nodded. "Please come in. I have everything prepared for us."

Reluctantly, Kanae followed Mikage inside. As they traveled down the darkened corridor, Kanae glanced now and then at the old and broken or dusty pictures on the walls lit by candlelight. She found that Nemuro Memorial Hall was far creepier on the inside than it was outside. Kanae almost felt like she was wandering through a tomb.

"Mr. Mikage…why exactly are we meeting in this place, and in the middle of the night too?" Kanae asked.

"To answer the latter question, I'm something of a night owl. Plus my busy class schedule keeps me from doing most of my experimental work during the day. As for why we're meeting here, this is where most of my research is done. Nemuro Memorial Hall was built with the intention of being a new science building. Its laboratory rooms are quite sophisticated, even by today's standards. But because of the stigma surrounding this place, those labs were never put to use. It's an unfortunate waste of money and resources if you ask me."

"Does Akio know that you conduct research down here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here otherwise. Anyway Ms. Ohtori, I'm pleased you decided to take me up on my offer of help. I couldn't help but be troubled by what I saw in the chairman's office."

"Thank you. Honestly I'm at my wit's end about what to do. My relationship with Akio is very important to me, and I can't stand the thought of it ending. That's why I'm willing to try anything to save it, no matter how crazy."

Mikage nodded. "I think my solution may be just what you're looking for."

Eventually Mikage brought Kanae down a corridor ending with the doors to an elevator. The pink-haired man opened the elevator, revealing a table and chair facing the left wall. Mounted on the back wall of the elevator was a preserved butterfly.

"Please go on in and have a seat," Mikage requested. "What we're about to do is a sort of interview session to get to the very root of your problems."

Kanae started to walk towards the elevator, but stopped half way. "Um, if this is some sort of psychological therapy session, shouldn't Akio or Anthy be here?"

Mikage shook his head. "The important thing right now is to get to the root of your problem. That's the first step. Now, go on in and we'll start."

After another moment's hesitation, Kanae went into the elevator and had a seat in the chair. The wall she faced was a large mirror like the kind seen in police interview rooms on T.V. Kanae couldn't help but flinch when the elevator doors suddenly slit shut. She suddenly found that she was very thankful that the elevator car was lit by electric lights in the ceiling rather than candles.

_"We can begin whenever you're ready, Ms. Ohtori,"_ Mikage's voice spoke over an intercom speaker, causing Kanae to flinch again.

"Um…what do I do exactly?" Kanae asked.

_"Just start talking about your problem. What sort of difficulties have you been having with the chairman?"_

"Well honestly things between me and Akio are fine," Kanae began. As soon as she started talking, the elevator car began to descend. "At least they are when it's just the two of us. But…when his sister gets involved, everything gets a little strained."

_"Go deeper,"_ Mikage ordered.

"I just don't know what that girl's problem with me is. Maybe she's just afraid I'm trying to steal away the only family she has, which I can understand. With the life she's lived down in the Commons, Akio's probably the only family she has."

_"Deeper."_

The elevator's descent seemed to speed up slightly. Meanwhile, the preserved butterfly on the wall had somehow turned into a chrysalis.

"I've tried everything I can to become friends with that girl, make her feel like a part of my family. But every olive branch I offer, she just breaks in two. I think that the honest truth is that she hates me."

_"Deeper!"_

The descent of the elevator continued to speed up, and the lights in the car's ceiling began to flicker. The mounted chrysalis on the wall had reverted further into a caterpillar.

"No…it's not just that she hates me. The truth is I hate her. She's creepy the way she smiles all the time! And I hate how she's always trying to keep Akio to herself! That girl's nuts! That's the only explanation!"

_"DEEPER!"_

The elevator's descent had speed up almost the point of falling, and the lights were flashing on and off like crazy. The preserved caterpillar on the wall meanwhile had transformed into a leaf.

"Akio and I would be a lot happier together if that crazy little bitch was just removed from our lives!" Kanae shouted as she rose from her chair. "I wish she was dead! I hate her so much…I WANT TO STRANGLE HER WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

The elevator at last came to a stop and the lights went totally out. Kanae stood frozen in that total darkness. The only sound she could hear was the pounding of her beating heart as she stood waiting for something…anything to happen. Then the doors finally slid open and filled the car with an unearthly purple light from the other side, but blocking much of that light was the form of the Skeleton Knight. Upon seeing the undead knight she'd heard about in so many old stories, Kanae went totally pale with fear. Kanae's legs trembled and soon gave out, causing her to fall to her knees.

The Skeleton Knight looked down at her. "Mikage was right. The darkness in your heart is indeed great. You may actually be the warrior we're looking for. Come."

With that, the Skeleton Knight turned and walked away from the doorway. After a few moments, Kanae managed to rise back to her feet and followed him. She honestly felt as though she had no choice. The blonde emerged from the elevator into a large rectangular chamber with walls that seemed to go up into eternal blackness. In the far wall was a gigantic open furnace burning with otherworldly purple flames, providing the space with light. As Kanae looked at the walls, she suddenly noticed that it had several names engraved upon them, and she soon realized where she was. She was at the bottom of a massive crypt.

"This is the resting place of the students who died here forty years ago," the Skeleton Knight spoke. "Their corpses ended up becoming seeds from which magnificent dark flowers have bloomed."

With that, the Skeleton Knight raised a hand and motioned at one of the nameplates with his boney finger. The nameplate opened up like a drawer, and a small black object glowing with a purple aura flew from the drawer to the Skeleton Knight's hand.

The Skeleton Knight then turned to Kanae and held out to her a black ring with the rose seal on it. "I offer to you this ring. Take it, and you shall know a power like you've never known before. You'll be able to gain what you want most, the death of Anthy Himemiya…the death of the Rose Bride. Take this ring, and everything you desire will be yours."

Kanae didn't know why, but she believed with all her heart that everything the Skeleton Knight had told her was true. Plus she was still willing to try anything to save her relationship with Akio, even if it meant selling her soul to the devil himself. Hesitantly, and with a trembling hand, Kanae reached for the ring.

* * *

It was the dead of night as Anthy and Utena headed to the administration building. Earlier that morning, Utena found a letter of challenge for a turbo duel taped to the door of their dorm room. The letter told Utena that the duel would be held up at the track at midnight. Though the letter was unsigned and there was nothing to tell where it had come from, Anthy had told Utena that it was a valid challenge and that she had no choice but to accept. So there they were, heading out to face a totally unknown enemy.

The duo arrived at the doors to the administration building to find nobody waiting for them. Utena found this to be particularly strange. With her previous duels, Utena usually met up with whoever her opponent was on the way up to the elevator. Despite no one being there, Anthy and Utena went into the building. In a few more moments they were down in the abandoned hallway heading towards the elevators.

"Hey Anthy, just where the heck is this mystery opponent of mine?" Utena asked. "Shouldn't we have seen him by now?"

"Your opponent is probably already waiting up at the track," Anthy assumed. "Now come along. We're being expected."

Soon enough the elevator doors came into view. Once they did, Anthy pulled further ahead of Utena and vanished down her usual corridor to the left. Utena meanwhile went into her usual elevator. Once the pinkette was inside, the elevator started to rise and the usual piece of choral rock music began to play over the intercom speaker. As the scanning lights from the corners of the car washed over her, Utena was changed to her dueling form.

Finally the elevator came to a stop, and Utena's D-Wheel rose out of the car's hidden trapdoor. Once Utena put on her helmet and mounted the machine, the large door on the other side of the car opened and Utena drove out onto the track. As she drove out, Utena saw Seibal hovering in the star-filled sky above. She also saw Anthy standing on the platform in her usual dress. But there was no sign of anyone else.

Utena drove up to the starting line and parked, waiting for her opponent to arrive. As time passed, Utena wondered if her opponent was actually going to show up. Eventually though, Utena heard the sound of another D-Wheel engine coming up from behind. She turned her head to see Kanae pull up next to her on the back of a white and black D-Wheel with a skull motif. The blonde had on a black riding suit with a white skull-like helmet, and the pinkette couldn't help but notice a rather crazed look in Kanae's eyes.

"Good evening, Utena Tenjou," Kanae spoke.

"Kanae! You're the one who challenged me?" a stunned Utena asked. "Are you even a duelist?"

"This ring says I am," Kanae answered as she held up her hand and showed off her black rose seal ring. "Now let's get this started!"

Anthy raised her hand in the air, signaling for Utena and Kanae to rev their engines. As soon as Anthy swung her hand down, both duelists took off down the track. Both of them were neck and neck at first, but Utena easily pulled ahead and took the first corner, much to Kanae's irritation.

"It's my move!" Utena declared as she drew her first card. "I activate Foolish Burial and send Junk Armor from my deck to the Graveyard! Then I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, Utena's bespectacled Tuner in orange appeared next to her D-Wheel.

"Using Junk Synchron's effect, I resurrect Junk Armor from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

Utena's short bulky suit of armor materialized next to Junk Synchron.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Armor for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the cord in his chest armor, starting up the engine attached to his back. Soon after the engine started up, Junk Synchron flashed orange and changed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Armor and transformed him into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of light that shot down the track. In seconds the light expanded outward and faded to reveal Utena's rusty armored machine knight.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Kanae drew her first card. "I discard Summoned Skull, Archfiend Soldier and Luster Dragon from my hand to special summon Montage Dragon!"

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a large purple dragon with three heads. Each head had a white mask covering its eyes, and was supported by a long neck with a cream-colored front. The beast's chest and stomach were also cream-colored, along with the underside of its long tail. Both of the dragon's long arms ended with a pair of large powerful hands with yellow fingers, while its legs ended with large feet that had powerful yellow toes. On the dragon's back were to large purple membranous wings.

"Montage Dragon's ATK is 300 times the total level of the monsters discarded to summon it," Kanae announced. "The monsters I discarded had a total level of fourteen, which means Montage Dragon's ATK is 4200! Montage Dragon! Blow that ugly knight off the track! Composite Firestorm!"

"I activate Junk Knight's effect!" Utena announced. "By banishing Junk Armor from the Graveyard, I can prevent Junk Knight from being destroyed in battle this turn!"

Montage Dragon breathed out streams of red, yellow and green flames from all three of its heads at Junk Knight. All three streams combined into one as they reached their target. Junk Knight raised his shield and blocked to block the attack. After a few moments, stream of flames finally subsided. Though Junk Knight endured the attack, Utena's life points had still fallen to 2200.

"You're a tough one, but that trick won't save you again!" Kanae declared. "I end my turn!"

"Kanae! Before we continue, I want to know one thing!" Utena told her. "Why are you after the power of Seibal?"

"Power of Seibal? I don't give a damn about that! I just want to beat you so I can take Anthy from you and kill her!"

Utena's eyes went wide with shock. "What? Kill her! Why?"

"Because that twisted little bitch is ruining my future with Akio! If she wasn't in the picture anymore, he and I could finally be happy together! So I'm going to beat you and snap that girl's neck with my bare hands!"

Utena could tell that Kanae was serious. She could hear the intensity of her hatred in her voice. There was something else though. It was faint, but Utena could see some sort of black aura surrounding Kanae's body. It reminded her of when she dueled Miki and he had summoned Power Tool Mecha Dragon.

"Now get on with your turn!" Kanae ordered. "I want to beat you as quickly as possible!"

Utena realized that she wanted this duel to end as quickly as possible as well, and she saw only one way to do that. "Anthy! The sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body and into the sky. The light soon curved down towards Utena and struck the top card of her deck, causing it to glow.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she pulled the card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field. "I activate Monster Reborn and summon Junk Synchron back from the Graveyard!"

On cue, Junk Synchron reappeared on the track with a flash of white light.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the cord in his armor again to start up the engine on his back. As soon as the engine revved up, Junk Synchron flashed orange and changed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Knight and transformed the warrior into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of blinding white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light broke apart and Stardust Spark Dragon emerged with a roar, showering stardust onto the field with each flap of his wings.

"I equip Stardust Spark Dragon with the Sword of Dios!" Utena announced.

The ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a flash of gold light. Soon after, Stardust's body began to give off a magnificent rose-colored aura.

"Because of the Sword of Dios, Stardust has his level reduced from eight to five!" Utena announced. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

Kanae chuckled. "That's it! Winning this duel will be easier than I thought! I summon a second Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Montage Dragon was a much smaller dragon covered in a glittering hide of bluish-purple crystal. It had two small orange eyes and a pair of large fangs growing up from the edges of its jaw. On its back were two limbs that appeared to be the framework for unformed wings.

"I activate my Trap, Wicked Rebirth!" Utena announced. "With this card, I pay 800 life points to summon Junk Knight back from the Graveyard with its effects negated!"

Utena's life points dropped to 1400. Soon after, Junk Knight reappeared on the field with a flash of purple light. As soon as Junk Knight reappeared, Utena revved her D-Wheel's engine, focusing on the goal of protecting Anthy.

"Unborn dragon that sleeps in the egg of the world!" Utena began to chant.

"You're making this too easy!" Kanae declared. "I attack Junk Knight with Montage Dragon!"

"Break the world's shell and shine your light across the cosmos!" Utena continued to chant as she sped up.

"Composite Firestorm!" Kanae commanded.

"Accel Synchro!" Utena called out.

Just as Montage Dragon breathed out three streams of colored flames that united into one, Utena and her two monsters became shrouded in a stream of rose-colored light. Inside the light, Stardust turned into five green rings of light that surrounded Junk Knight. In another second, the stream of light vanished and Montage Dragon's attack hit the empty pavement. As a confused Kanae tried to figure out what had happened, the streak of light reappeared from behind and zoomed past her. Utena burst out of her light along with Stardust in his evolved form.

"Bring Revolution!" Utena called out. "Stardust Dios Dragon!"

Dios Dragon roared and a wave of light radiated from his body out across the battlefield. Both of Kanae's dragons shattered into particles of silver light upon being hit.

"What…what just happened?" a stunned Kanae asked.

"When Dios Dragon has been Synchro Summoned during my opponent's turn, all monsters with a level less than or equal to its own are sent to the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

"No… NO! This isn't right!" Kanae protested.

"Since you seem to be out of moves, I'm going!" Utena declared as she drew her next card. "I summon Junk Gremlin in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Dios Dragon was a small demonic-looking creature with pine-green skin and long pointed ears. Covering his head was a piece of black leather headgear with large goggles, like the type worn by airplane pilots in olden times. The creature had a short nose and a large grinning mouth filled with fangs. It had a pair of large brown leather gloves tipped with metal claws on his hands, and covering its legs was a pair of black pants with large brown boots. Strapped to the creature's back was a large grey jet engine.

"I activate Junk Gremlin's effect!" Utena announced. "When Junk Gremlin has been summoned normally, I can sacrifice him to destroy one face-up card on the field! I use this effect to destroy Dios Dragon!"

Junk Gremlin cackled as he pulled out a switch hanging from the side of the large black belt around his waist. The switch was connected to the engine on his back by a thick black cord. As soon as the imp pressed the switch's red button, he exploded in a massive blast of red flames. A large shard of debris from the explosion flew towards Dios Dragon's chest.

"What's the point of destroying your own strongest monster?" Kanae asked.

"I activate Dios Dragon's effect!" Utena announced. "Twice per turn, Dios Dragon can negate a destruction effect and gain 1000 ATK for each effect negated!"

Dios Dragon roared and flapped his feathered wings, causing the crystal embedded in his chest to glow. The light from the crystal caused the shard of debris to disintegrate before it could pierce the dragon's heart. Dios Dragon's ATK then rose to 4300.

"Dios Dragon! Attack Kanae directly!" Utena ordered. "Star of Revolution!"

Dios Dragon fired a blast of blue light from the gem in the center of his chest down at Kanae. Upon being struck, Kanae was thrown from her D-Wheel and her life points dropped to zero. With the duel at an end, Dios Dragon vanished from the field. Utena quickly parked her D-Wheel and rushed over to see if Kanae was okay. She kneeled down and was relived to see that the blonde was still breathing.

Utena also saw that the shadowy aura that had been radiating from Kanae's body had totally faded. She decided to take a closer look at the black seal ring that she had been wearing. The moment that the pinkette tried to examine the ring though, it disintegrated into metal filings that blew away in the breeze.

"It seems she was nowhere near strong enough," a voice spoke. Utena looked up to see the Skeleton Knight standing over her and Kanae. "The darkness in her heart was great, but she was never a true duelist. That woman never had a chance of winning against you."

Utena rose to her feet. "Who…what the hell are you?"

"I am the Skeleton Knight. Your reputation is well earned, Utena Tenjou. You're the strongest Diak Um I've seen in ages."

"What did you do to Kanae?"

"I merely brought out the true darkness lurking in her heart, giving her the power to face you."

"But why send her after me? Are you after this power that's supposed to be hidden up there in Seibal too?"

"My motives…are not your concern right now," the Skeleton Knight told her as he turned around. "Be warned however that this is far from over. That woman was but the first of my assassins you shall face. Very soon more shall come to challenge you, so be ready."

With that, the Skeleton Knight began to walk off. A thick mist began to form as the undead warrior departed. When the mist finally broke apart, the Skeleton Knight was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay, Lady Utena?" Anthy asked as she walked up.

"I'm fine, but Kanae's not," Utena answered. "Anthy, do you know anything about this Skeleton Knight?"

Anthy shook her head. "I'm afraid I do not."

Utena scowled and looked down at Kanae. "Well…for now what's most important is getting Kanae to a doctor. We can worry about who or what this Skeleton Knight is later."

* * *

Mikage was sitting in his darkened office in the basement of Nemuro Memorial Hall, looking over student files on his computer. He had quickly learned of Kanae's defeat at Utena's hands the night before, and realized he had made a critical mistake in choosing the blonde as an opponent. Knowing exactly where he had gone wrong, Mikage was now looking over every student file he could find in search of a proper opponent. As the pink-haired genius continued to scan the screen, he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his desk and knew exactly whom it was.

"If you've come to gloat, Skeleton Knight, there's no need," Mikage told him, not once turning away from his computer. "Kanae Ohtori ended up being a complete failure."

"I told you she wouldn't be able to defeat Utena Tenjou," the Skeleton Knight told him. "The darkness within her heart was indeed great, in that respect I underestimated her. But she was never a real duelist. That is why she couldn't defeat Tenjou."

"Indeed. I underestimated Utena greatly. Well, at least I know that I must now find a proper duelist. Though finding one here with the proper depth of darkness within them will be difficult, and the challenge of finding one with the skill to defeat Utena will be greater still."

"So…are you giving up?"

Here, Mikage spun his chair away from his computer to look at the Skeleton Knight. "Not a chance. Though the task may be difficult, I will make Mamiya the Rose Bride and gain the power of eternity for both of us! That is an absolute certainty!"

* * *

It was late at night as Akio sat on the couch in the living room of his residence, looking over some papers on his coffee table. As he finished signing one of the documents, his phone began to ring. Akio picked it up from the coffee table and saw that the Caller I.D. was Rex's.

Akio accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "I hope this isn't anything urgent, Father Goodwin. I'm trying to get some work done before my sister arrives."

"I'll be brief then," Rex's voice replied over the line. "I merely wished to offer my condolences about Ms. Ohtori. I heard about her being admitted to the hospital this morning."

"She's been in a coma since last night. The doctors don't know when, or even if she'll wake up."

"I see. That's quite unfortunate."

"Indeed. It does make a few things rather inconvenient for me," Akio admitted as he leaned back on the couch. "Fortunately for the moment our wedding is still on schedule. This won't have any affect on our plans for the short term, at least."

"Very true. I do still wish that Ms. Ohtori hadn't gotten involved in this business of ours. Young Mikage was quite foolish in choosing her."

"Considering he didn't know how valuable an important pawn Kanae was to me, I suppose such a thing couldn't helped. Besides, Utena's victory over her only gets us that much closer to our goal."

"So you're content to let her become the King of Earth's Lock then?"

"We might as well. She's come much further along than anyone else. And now that the Skeleton Knight is on the move, we may as well just sit back and let things play out."

"Then I suppose we should wish Ms. Tenjou the best then."

"I'm not all that worried about her. Given her record, I think Utena can defeat any opponent the Skeleton Knight sends in her way." Suddenly Akio heard a knock on the door. "Ah! I think Anthy's arrived, which means I'll have to end this conversation."

"I understand. Good night, Chairman."

With that, Akio shut off his phone and tossed it back onto the coffee table. "Come in!"

The door opened, and Anthy entered the room. "Good evening, brother."

"I suppose you've already heard about Kanae's condition," Akio spoke as he undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "You must be pleased."

"…I don't know what you mean," Anthy responded as she looked away.

Akio chuckled. "Come now. I know you've always had problems with Kanae getting involved with me. But of course you know that she never truly meant anything to me. Kanae was just a means to obtaining my current position."

"That is not what…concerned me," Anthy whispered.

"What's that? I didn't hear you. Come closer so we can talk properly."

Hesitantly, Anthy began to walk over to the couch. In a few moments she was standing right in front of Akio.

"You can come closer than that," Akio told her. "Join me on the couch."

Anthy did nothing but remained standing where she was.

"I said come here!" Akio ordered as he grabbed Anthy's wrist.

Anthy let out a cry as she was pulled down onto the couch. In a matter of seconds Akio was on top of her.

"Never forget that you're mine, Anthy," Akio told her. "You're the only truly precious thing I have in my life. And I'm going to remind you of that right now."

With that, Akio began to kiss and suck on Anthy's neck. Anthy's eyes went dead as she let her body go numb in expectance of what was about to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The main purpose of this chapter was to fully introduce Akio to the story and kick off the Black Rose Duels. On the subject of the latter, I feel like I could've done a better job with this first duel. I can't help but think that the deck I chose for Kanae to use was rather uninspired, but then since Kanae was never a real duelist, it probably made sense for her deck to be super basic. Anyway, let's take a look at the one original card that appeared in this chapter.

**Junk Gremlin**

DARK/Machine/Effect/1/ATK 0/DEF 0

Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card has been successfully Normal Summoned; you can tribute this card and target 1 face-up card on the field: Destroy that card. You can only use this effect of "Junk Gremlin" once per turn.

This was something I came up with on the fly as another way for Utena to use Dios Dragon's negation effect offensively. I can't help but wonder if maybe I made Junk Gremlin just a little too overpowered though.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Like a Rose

**Author's Note:** The title for this chapter comes from a song by Meat Loaf and Jack Black. It seemed like an appropriate theme song for the character being introduced in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 15: "Like a Rose"

Four days had gone by since the night of Utena's duel against Kanae, and in that time her investigation into the Skeleton Knight had come up with nothing. She had asked Wakaba and a few others about the Skeleton Knight, but all Utena found out was more on the old campus ghost story about the undead knight lurking under Nemuro Memorial Hall and drgagging people down into a gateway leading to Hell. The pinkette wondered though if perhaps she might learn more about her new enemy if she investigated the history of that shunned building, but for a moment her investigation had to wait. At the moment Utena and Anthy were on their way to meet up with Miki at the academy's front gate. The blue-haired genius had asked the duo to meet with him there the night before, and though Miki didn't say what the meeting was about, Utena could tell that it seemed quite important.

"…So Anthy, has there been any change with Kanae?" Utena asked as the two of the walked to the gate.

"No. I'm afraid not," Anthy answered. "The doctors don't know when or if she'll recover."

"Well…I know you didn't like Kanae that much, but I feel pretty bad about the way things turned out. I mean, she was engaged to your brother, after all."

"I had nothing at all against Kanae. I just didn't want her having anything to do with my brother."

Utena let out a heavy sigh, deciding to drop the matter. "So, have any idea what Miki wants to meet with us about?"

"No idea."

"Utena, my love!" an all too familiar voice called as a figure pounced on the pinkette from behind. Once again, Utena somehow managed to keep Wakaba from tackling her to the ground. "I've been looking everywhere for you! They're running a great old movie down in the basement of the campus library. Wanna come watch?"

"Sorry Wakaba. Anthy and I are on our way to meet with Miki," Utena answered as Wakaba got off her. "Apparently he wants us for something important."

"Oh! Well, is it okay if I come with?"

Utena shrugged. "I don't see why not."

A few moments later, the three reached the academy's front gate and found Miki pacing back and forth with his hands folded behind his back. Utena was a bit surprised to find the blue-haired genius looking so anxious.

"Yo! Miki!" Utena called as she and the others came over.

"Oh! Ms. Tenjou!" Miki responded as a smile came to his face. "I'm so glad you and Ms. Himemiya are finally here. And you brought Ms. Shinohara as well."

"Hope I'm not crashing something private," Wakaba spoke.

"Not at all. In fact, I could use all the support I can get."

"So what's going on Miki?" Utena asked.

Miki took a deep breath. "My sister, Kozue is returning to the academy today. She should be here any moment now."

"Oh boy," Wakaba spoke. "No offense Miki, but your sister…she's kind of trouble."

Miki smiled and shook his head. "She's just a little misunderstood at times, that's all. Anyway, I'm actually a bit uneasy about seeing Kozue again. After the time she spent being wrongly incarcerated in that jail, I'm a little afraid of saying or doing something that might offend her somehow."

"Wrongly incarcerated my ass," Wakaba whispered.

"Well, we're here if you need us, Miki," Utena assured him, ignoring Wakaba's comment.

Miki breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I can't wait for all of you to finally meet her."

Suddenly a blue van pulled up beside the barred doors of the academy gate. The doors slid open, and stepping out the side of the van was a young woman with blue hair, wearing an Ohtori Academy uniform. Utena knew that this had to be Miki's sister.

"Kozue! Welcome back!" Miki called as he walked up. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you tired? I'm sure the trip here must've been rough for you."

Kozue rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Miki. I'm not made of glass, you know."

"Oh…yes, of course. Anyway, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."

As Miki began to introduce Utena and the others, Kozue looked at the pinkette and smirked. Kozue walked past her twin and right up to Utena. She then grabbed the pink-haired tomboy by her shirt and planted a firm kiss on her lips, even jamming her tongue into Utena's mouth. Miki, Wakaba and Anthy all let out startled gasps.

Blushing, Utena shoved Kozue away. "What the hell!"

"Sorry. But when I saw that my brother had such an attractive friend, I couldn't help myself," Kozue responded. "I've been locked up for a while, and naturally it's been a bit lonely."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm actually a girl," Utena told her as she pulled down on the brim of her hat.

Kozue looked at Utena for a moment and then shrugged. "Meh. I'm flexible. Like I said, I've been pretty lonely. A lot of my time was spent in solitary. Besides, from the way you're dressed and that look on your face, I'm guessing you're into that sort of thing. So, wanna ditch my brother and come have some fun with me?"

Anthy suddenly grabbed Utena's arm and glared daggers at Kozue. "Lady Utena is not interested in your company! Please leave!"

"Yeah, ya hussy!" Wakaba cut in. "If you're gonna come onto Utena like that, then you can get lost!"

Kozue seemed taken aback at the moment, but then smirked. "I see how it is. Utena, wasn't it? Seems like you're quite the player, kinda like that gorgeous student council president who used to be here. Well, if you change your mind and can ditch those clingy girlfriends of yours, come find me. I can show you a real good time."

With that, Kozue blew Utena a kiss and sauntered off. Utena was left totally stunned.

Miki meanwhile was totally mortified. "My goodness! Ms. Tenjou! I'm truly sorry about all this! I don't know what's gotten into Kozue!"

"It's…it's fine, Miki," Utena told him.

"I should probably go have a talk with her. I'll see you all later! Again, I'm truly sorry about all this!" With that, Miki rushed off after his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Wakaba asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "How can Miki defend that sister of his when she's clearly such a total slut?"

"Well, we knew before that Miki has a blind spot when it comes to Kozue," Utena pointed out. "Still, I wasn't expecting her to throw herself at me like that."

"I know, right? And that whole 'player' comment she made out you! Can you believe it?"

"Well, it's not like I don't have a bunch of lady admirers. Still…"

"…Hey. We might still be able to catch the start of that movie. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I think Anthy and I are going to head over to the rose garden for a bit for some alone time."

"Well, okay then," Wakaba responded before giving Utena a wink. "Catch you later, 'player'."

The brown-haired girl giggled a bit as she walked off. Utena let out a heavy sigh as Wakaba left. She didn't know how she felt about being called a "player", especially since it reminded her of the playboy reputation that Touga had.

"Shall we go, Lady Utena?" Anthy asked.

"Uh…yeah. Let's get out of here."

The two of them began to head towards the tower of the campus rose garden, with Anthy still holding Utena's arm. During this time, Utena began to reflect on Anthy's reaction to Kozue's advances.

"You know Anthy, you seemed to get pretty jealous when Kozue threw herself at me," Utena pointed out.

"…I merely thought that acting like a jealous girlfriend was the easiest way to get rid of her," Anthy responded with an indifferent expression.

Utena had expected that to be Anthy's response. It was yet another painful reminder to Utena of how Anthy's feelings for her might not be genuine. For the first time though, Utena doubted Anthy's answer.

"So…if that was just an act, how come you're still clinging to me now that Kozue's gone?"

Anthy let out a startled gasp and quickly let go of Utena. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was still holding you like that."

Utena found that she didn't believe a word of what Anthy had just said. Though she wasn't quite sure, Utena felt that for the first time that the purple-haired beauty walking beside her might have genuine feelings for her, and that had given her some hope.

Utena smiled. "I don't mind if you hold me like that. You can keep doing it, if you want."

"…No. I'm fine with walking like this."

Utena shook her head. "If you say so."

* * *

Between morning classes the following day, Utena was walking the halls with Anthy looking for Miki. The pinkette was concerned about how Miki was doing since the return of his sister. Utena decided that the first place to try looking for Miki was in the music room. As Utena and Anthy neared their destination, they heard the sound of a piano playing from the music room's open door. At first Utena assumed that she had been right and that Miki was in the room playing, but she soon noticed that the playing was off; there were too many wrong notes for the one playing to be Miki.

When Utena and Anthy finally entered the music room, they found that Kozue was the one who had been playing the piano. The blunette sighed as she finally closed the keyboard's lid.

"That, uh…wasn't too bad," Utena spoke, getting Kozue's attention.

"Well, well. If it isn't the sexy Utena Tenjou," Kozue replied with a smirk. "I'm guessing you were here looking for my brother."

"Yeah. I was. You know, I'm kind of surprised. Miki once told me that you were pretty talented at the piano. Of course I guess you're probably rusty, what with you having been away and all."

"…I was never all that good at the piano. I played with Miki when we were younger because he asked me to; said it'd be fun. He had a real gift for the piano, but of course my brother insisted that I was twice as good as he'd ever be. Even back then, I was always his perfect little angel."

"If you're not good at the piano, how come you were playing it just now?" Anthy bluntly asked.

"I guess I was just bored," Kozue answered as she finally rose from the bench and stretched. "If Miki had heard me playing just now, he'd say I was better than Mozart or something like that."

"Miki once told me that he once arranged for the two of you to play a recital together," Utena recalled.

"I didn't end well at all," Kozue told her. "When Miki couldn't attend, they expected me to take the stage alone. If we had been playing together, his brilliant performance could've hidden my awful one. But without him, I was so terrified I ended up rushing off the stage in tears."

"I heard about that from Miki. He still feels pretty bad about that."

Kozue sighed. "It wasn't his fault. Besides, he should really just let that go. I mean it was years ago. But that's my brother for you, I guess. Anyway, I don't know where my brother is, but he's not here."

"Well, I'll try somewhere else then I guess. Thanks."

With, Utena and Anthy left the music room. As they headed down the hall to the next place where they thought Miki might be they ended up bumping into Mikage.

"Ah! Utena. And just what are and Ms. Himemiya up to?" Mikage asked.

"We were just looking for Miki," Utena answered. "I'm a little bit worried about him right now. His twin sister came back and is causing a tiny bit of drama."

"Do he and his sister not get along?"

"It's not really that. Actually, it's kind of a long story. I'm just kind of worried that Miki's going to get hurt somehow."

"You're clearly a good friend to Mr. Kaoru, but I'm afraid there's only so much you can do to help them in the end."

"I know, but I still want to do something to help."

"Well, I believe I saw Mr. Kaoru in the science lab. He should still be there."

"Thanks Mikage. I'll see you around."

With that, Utena and Anthy headed for the science lab. Mikage meanwhile went off with a very pleased smirk on his face.

* * *

Mikage sat in his darkened office looking at his computer. The screen was displaying various bits of information on Kozue. As Mikage looked over the info, he couldn't help but smile with triumph. He felt that he had finally found a way to bring Utena to her knees.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard in the office, and the Skeleton Knight walked into the dim light of the room's candles. "You wanted to see me, Mikage?"

"I think I've finally found a way to defeat Utena Tenjou," Mikage answered, not turning away from the screen. "We might be able to bring her down using the members of the student council."

"We're been through this before. The members of the student council have already been defeated. Simply amplifying the darkness in their hearts to empower them likely won't make a difference."

"No, but there is another way to use them. The idea came to me this morning as Utena was telling me about the relationship between Miki Kaoru and his twin sister. I decided to look into Kozue Kaoru's record and found her to be a fairly skilled duelist, and given her past she probably has a deep well of darkness within her."

"I still don't see how will help."

"Look, the fact is we won't be able to find a single duelist who can match Utena Tenjou's skill," Mikage explained as he rose from his chair and turned to the Skeleton Knight. "Therefore we're going to have to use some unconventional tactics."

"Ah! I see. You propose we invoke the Rule of the Dueling Second."

Mikage nodded. "We find people close to the members of the student council who are also duelists, bring out the darkness in their hearts, and use the dark duelists we create to gain control of the student council members."

"Utena Tenjou would then duel that student council member while they're under the influence of the shadow miasma our dark duelists would infuse them with. And even if she wins, she'd still have to face the duelist who was controlling that student council member."

"There's a high probability that Utena would be too exhausted to beat the second opponent after the initial duel. Kozue Kaoru and her brother can be a good test case to see if my theory holds up."

"Then bring her to me, Mikage," the Skeleton Knight responded as he turned and began to head for the door. "Your little experiment definitely seems worth trying."

* * *

Afternoon was starting to turn to evening as Miki headed into the library, looking for Kozue. He had heard earlier from another student that Kozue had gone into one of the library's private study rooms on the main floor. Miki assumed that perhaps Kozue had decided to get some studying done. It was understandable considering how she had fallen behind due to being thrown in prison, and Miki felt that he could help her with her studies. Miki eventually found the room that Kozue was using, and what he saw when he opened the door made him totally freeze.

Kozue was in the room, but she was with two rather handsome male students, both of whom were totally nude and facing the blunette. Kozue meanwhile was on her knees and wearing nothing but a pair of black panties, and her two hands were grabbing both of the two males. Miki didn't need or want to see what part of the two males' anatomy that Kozue was holding.

Kozue glared at Miki as soon as she saw him in the doorway. "Hey! Do you mind Miki?"

"What…what are you doing Kozue?" a trembling Miki asked as he went totally pale.

"What I'm doing isn't any of your damn business! Now get lost!"

After a moment, Miki finally shut the door. He slowly walked away at first but then soon broke into a run. In his mind, Miki tried to convince himself that he hadn't seen Kozue doing what he thought she was, that it was some sort of mistake or misunderstanding. The blue-haired genius was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't looking where he was going, and he ended up running into something solid that caused him to fall on his butt. Miki looked up and saw that the object he had collided with was Mikage.

"Oh! Mr. Mikage! I'm so sorry!" Miki spoke as he got up.

"It's quite alright," Mikage assured him as he picked up the papers he had been carrying off the floor. "No serious harm was done, at least not to me. Is everything okay with you though, Mr. Kaoru?"

"Um…not exactly. I came here to help my sister with her studies, but she was… occupied. Well, I had better be going. I'll see you later."

With that, Miki walked off still in a bit of a daze. Mikage meanwhile headed towards the study room where Kozue was, wearing a pleased smirk on his face.

* * *

It was the dead of night as Kozue followed Mikage across the campus towards Nemuro Memorial Hall. She found the pink-haired genius waiting outside the study room when she and those two guys she had picked up finally walked out. Kozue was glad that Mikage had at least let her finish things with those two studs. Getting drilled from both sides was just the thing she needed after being locked up for so long, and having Miki walk in on her like that was icing on the cake. Kozue loved making Miki see her doing things like that to get under his skin; that was why she had come onto Utena the day before.

Unfortunately though, it now seemed like Kozue had fallen into trouble again. Mikage told Kozue that he'd report her behavior directly to the school chairman and have her expelled, unless she went with him to perform what he called "a little exercise". Kozue felt that she had no choice, since the last thing she needed at the moment was to get expelled. If that were to happen only just getting out of prison, she'd never hear the end of it from her bastard of a father. Besides, Kozue felt that she might be able to get out of whatever was going on by using her usual feminine tricks on Mikage.

Eventually the two of them finally arrived at the abandoned vine-covered building. The sight of Nemuro Memorial Hall in the pale light of the moon above sent a chill down Kozue's spine.

"Why the hell do we have to do this thing at such a creepy place anyway?" Kozue asked as the two of them headed up the steps.

"This place has been perfect for conducting my research," Mikage answered. "Now come along. If you back out now, I'll have no choice but to report you to the chairman."

Grudgingly, Kozue followed Mikage into the building. As they traveled down the halls, Kozue found that the inside of the building was even creepier than the outside. The broken and dust-covered pictures displayed on the torch-lit walls and the way their footsteps echoed on the tiled floors made the place seem like a tomb. In fact Kozue wondered if Nemuro Memorial Hall actually was a tomb. She had heard that several students had died on this site forty years ago, and there had been stories that the bodies of those students had been buried there before the construction of the Hall had started.

Eventually Mikage brought Kozue to the end of the hallway where there was an elevator. The elevator doors opened to reveal a chair on the inside and a preserved butterfly mounted in a frame on the wall.

"Get in and have a seat," Mikage instructed.

"Then what? Are you going to tie me up or something?" Kozue asked.

Mikage chuckled. "I'm sure a young woman like you would actually like that. Unfortunately for you, you're far from my type. Now please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll be giving you further instructions over the intercom."

After a moment, Kozue relented and sat down in the chair. The elevator doors slid shut soon after she went in. Kozue sat looking at her reflecting in the mirrored glass, wondering when Mikage's little exercise was going to start, and getting more nervous as time went on.

_"Are you ready Ms. Kaoru?"_ Mikage's voice asked over the intercom.

"Just what the hell am I supposed to be doing anyway?" Kozue asked.

_"This is going to be a little therapy session of sorts. I want you to start by telling me what your relationship with your brother is like."_

Kozue looked at herself in the mirror. "Miki? He's okay. I sort of think of him as the only real family I've got. I mean our parents are alive, but our father's a cold-hearted bastard, and our mother's an uncaring bitch who's an even bigger slut than I am. Miki's the only member of our family who actually cares about me. But…but he really pisses me off too."

At these words, the elevator suddenly started to descend.

_"Good start,"_ Mikage praised over the intercom. _"Now go deeper."_

"It always drives me nuts the way Miki puts me on a pedestal. To him I'm this perfect angel who can do no wrong."

As the elevator continued its descent, the butterfly mounted on the wall had regressed into a cocoon. Meanwhile the lights in the ceiling started to flicker.

_"Deeper,"_ Mikage ordered.

"The way Miki treated me got under my skin more and more as we got older. Eventually I started doing things to try and shatter his perfect image of me, like taking on those two studs back in the library. I was even a little happy when I was arrested and got sent to prison, because I thought that would shatter Miki's image of me once and for all."

_"Deeper!"_

The cocoon mounted on the wall had regressed even further into a caterpillar as the elevator traveled lower into the building, and the flickering of the lights in the ceiling had gotten worse.

"But even now the little idiot still insists that I'm his precious sister who can do no wrong!" Kozue continued. "No matter what I do, I can't make him see the truth about me!"

_"DEEPER!"_

At last the caterpillar on the wall had regressed all the way into an egg on a leaf. Meanwhile the lights in the elevator's ceiling were flashing wildly

"The way my brother treats me makes me sick! Sometimes… sometimes be gets to me so bad…I WANT TO STRANGLE HIM AND BEAT HIS BRAINS OUT!"

Here the elevator came to a screeching halt and the lights went out completely. Startled, Kozue rose from her chair and stood in total darkness for several moments. In the eternity that seemed to go by, the only sound she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Then the doors opened and filled the car with an unearthly purple light, and in that light Kozue saw the Skeleton Knight standing in the doorway.

"Mikage was right. The darkness within you is deep," the Skeleton Knight told her. "He really has a knack for picking people like you."

Frightened, Kozue backed against the wall. "So…what're you going to do to me? Are you going to drag me into Hell unless I get on my knees and repent my sins?"

The Skeleton Knight let out a chilling laugh. "Repent? No my dear…we don't want you to repent your sins. We want you to embrace them! Now, come with me."

Reluctantly, Kozue followed the Skeleton Knight out of the elevator. In moments they were standing in the middle of a sort of mausoleum that seemed to go upward into infinity. The eerie light that had been filling the place was coming from a massive furnace of purple flames. With a wave of one of the Skeleton Knight's boney fingers, one of the coffin drawers lining the walls opened up. A small black object glowing with a purple aura flew from the drawer and into the undead duelist's waiting palm.

"From the seeds of the dead planted here, dark flowers have bloomed," the Skeleton Knight spoke as he turned to Kozue and held out the object in his hand to her. The object turned out to be a black cygnet ring with the rose seal. "I offer to you one of those flowers, this ring. Take it, and you will have what you desire."

"And just what is it that I desire?" Kozue asked.

"To make your brother see who you truly are. But with this, you can do more than that. You can dominate him and make him into your obedient servant. What I'm offering you is no less than true power! Take it!"

After several moments of hesitation, Kozue took the ring from the Skeleton Knight's waiting palm. When the blunette finally placed it on her finger, the ring's unearthly aura quickly spread over her entire body. Kozue felt an amazing power rushing through her. She didn't know what it was, but it felt so amazing that she practically had an orgasm. When the aura surrounding her body finally faded, Kozue stood breathing heavily with a grin on her face.

"You endured the power well," the Skeleton Knight remarked as he pulled a card from his duel disk. "I offer you another gift as well, this Duel Dragon. In all likelihood, you'll need it for what is to come."

After finally coming down from her high, Kozue took the card from the Skeleton Knight.

"Now go! Make your brother your servant," the Skeleton Knight ordered. "Mikage will issue your letter of challenge to Utena Tenjou. Defeat her, and even more glory will be yours. If you like, you can even make Ms. Tenjou your servant as well."

Kozue smirked. "Now that sounds like real fun. Sure. I'd love to make that sexy Utena my bitch."

* * *

It was quite early in the morning as Miki headed to the music room. He thought that working on a new composition might take his mind off things, particularly what he saw Kozue doing the night before. When Miki arrived in the music room, he found Kozue standing in front of the piano with a predatory smirk on her face.

"Hey bro. I've been waiting for you," Kozue spoke.

Miki looked down in shame as his sister walked up to him. "Kozue…if you're still mad about last night, I'm sorry. If it helps, I've already pretty forgotten about what happened. I mean…you couldn't possibly have been doing what it looked like in there. The very idea that you'd do something like…"

Kozue grabbed Miki's chin and silence him before he could finish. "You really don't know when to shut up."

The blunette then planted a firm kiss on Miki's lips and jammed her tongue into her brother's mouth. Suddenly Miki felt something noxious and bitter tasting pour from Kozue's mouth and down into his throat. As horrid was whatever it was pouring into him felt though, he also felt some sort of amazing power flowing into him. Miki's eyes rolled to the back of his head before turning pitch-black.

* * *

Midnight had only just come as Utena and Anthy reached the administration building together. That morning, Utena had found a letter of challenge taped to the door of their room. It had been just like the letter that had led to the duel against Kanae. Anthy had told Utena that just like with the other letter, she had no choice but to accept the challenge. So there they both were, on the way up to the dueling track about to face yet another unknown enemy.

"I should've looked more into the Skeleton Knight like I planned," Utena remarked as she and Anthy went down into the abandoned hallway leading to the elevators. "But instead I let myself get all wrapped up in the drama with Miki and Kozue. I should've just let that go and did what I needed to do in order to protect you."

"Don't worry about it, Lady Utena," Anthy told her. "Nothing can be done about it now, except for you to defeat this new opponent."

"I guess you're right."

In a few more moments, the two of them had reached the elevators. Anthy pulled ahead and vanished down her usual corridor while Utena headed for the elevator. Once Utena got inside, the elevator started to rise and its intercom started to play its usual piece of choral rock music. The green scanning lights from the corners of the elevator car began to wash over Utena, changing her to her dueling appearance. Eventually when the car finally came to a stop, Utena's pink D-Wheel rose out of its hidden compartment.

Utena put on her helmet and mounted the machine as the door on the other side of the car opened up. The pinkette drove out onto the track to find Seibal hovering above everything in the night sky. Utena immediately spotted Anthy standing on her platform, but she also quickly noticed that something was different. At the very edge of the field of roses surrounding the platform, Utena saw the Skeleton Knight standing next to the starting line. She also saw that there was someone standing next to him.

When Utena finally pulled up to the starting line, she was stunned to see that the person with the Skeleton Knight was Kozue. The blunette had on a skin-tight black riding suit that left nothing to the imagination. The suit was unzipped at the top to show off Kozue's cleavage. White skull-like patches decorated the shoulders of the suit, and a white belt was around Kozue's waist.

"Hey there, player," Kozue greeted. "Nice night for a race, huh?"

"Kozue? You're going to be my opponent?" Utena asked.

Kozue chuckled. "Not quite. You only get to face me in the second round, that is if you can get that far."

"What's that mean?"

"This night I am invoking the Rule of the Dueling Second," the Skeleton Knight spoke. "Now in order to hold onto the Rose Bride, you must defeat two opponents in a row."

"That's right. If you want to get to me, you have to defeat my Second first," Kozue interjected.

"And just who is this first opponent of mine?" Utena asked.

On cue, Utena heard the sound of a D-Wheel driving up from behind. She was again stunned when she saw Miki pulling up next to her.

"Miki? The Skeleton Knight got to you too?" a horrified Utena asked.

When Miki looked at Utena, the pink-haired tomboy saw that his eyes had turned totally black, except for a pair of pale-blue irises. "Forgive me, Ms. Tenjou. But for my dear sister…I must slaughter you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I kind of cranked Kozue's promiscuous nature from the _Utena_ anime up to eleven in this story. I didn't feel like her coming onto Utena at the start of the chapter like that wasn't too OOC for her though. I mean in the episode of the anime series where Utena had her final duel with Miki, Kozue tried making out with Anthy in that car racing around the arena.

Plus Kozue coming onto Utena led to that moment where Anthy seemed to get jealous, which is really my favorite moment of the whole chapter. It wasn't one of those things that I planned but simply happened on its own while I was writing these scene. I love it when that sort of thing happens.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Dragon of Death

**Author's Note:** Apologies for not doing an update to this story last week. The schedule for my job that week prevented me from getting any real work on the story done. Just to give everyone a heads-up, there may not be an update to this story next week either. This weekend I'm going on a little trip out of town, and I don't know yet how busy they'll have me at my job when I return. Anyway, let's get on with this new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 16: Dragon of Death

"Miki, I don't know what's come over you, but you've got to snap out of it!" Utena told him. "You can't let the Skeleton Knight use you like this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miki responded as he turned his eyes towards the track ahead. "What I'm doing right now, I'm doing for Kozue. Now let's go!"

"You waste your breath, Tenjou," the Skeleton Knight told her. "Right now, Miki Kaoru is totally under his sister's influence. Her shadow miasma courses through his veins, making him her puppet. The only chance you have to free him from that influence is to defeat him in this turbo duel."

"That's right, player. You can't talk your way out of this one," Kozue declared. "Now let's get this party started already!"

Utena turned her attention to the track ahead as Anthy prepared to give the signal to start. Once Anthy swung her hand down, both Utena and Miki took off down the track. The two were neck and neck for a few moments before Utena managed to pull ahead and take the first corner.

"Looks like it's my move!" Utena declared as she drew her first card. "I discard Junk Armor to summon Junk Duke in Defense Mode!"

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel in a kneeling position was a slender warrior clad totally in dusty chrome armor. From his back hung a long tattered burgundy cape. A pair of goggles covered his eyes, while a white scarf was wrapped around the lower half of his face. Atop the warrior's head was an old navy-blue hat was a large tattered brim and a large white feather sticking out the left side. Dark-grey epilates with gold fringe decorated his shoulders, and in his right hand he held a simple rapier with a copper-colored guard.

"Next I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!" Utena announced.

On cue, Utena's spectacled Tuner in orange appeared next to Junk Duke.

"With Junk Synchron's effect, I summon Junk Armor back from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

With a flash of white light, Junk Armor appeared on the track next to Junk Synchron.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Armor for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the cord in his chest armor, causing the engine on his back to rev to life. The spectacled Tuner then flashed orange before changing into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Armor and transformed the armored warrior into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light faded to reveal Utena's rusty machine knight.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced.

Miki drew his first card. "First I play the Field Spell, Heavy Metal Raiders!"

As soon as Miki played his Field Spell, a wave of white light radiated outward from Miki's D-Wheel and washed over the field, transforming the entire track. The concrete pavement of the racetrack turned black and gained a metallic sheen, while the short marble brick wall around the track turned to polished grey metal. Anthy's platform had become metallic as well, and the red roses on the field surrounding the track turned chrome and gained metal stems with razor-sharp thorns.

"Next I summon Space Gadget Gog in Attack Mode!" Miki announced.

Appearing next to Miki's D-Wheel was a black and silver robot, the lower half of which was a silver rod connected at the bottom to an almost tank-shaped device with six black wheels. Its black torso had a large silver gear on its back and a round silver hatch on the front, and it had four long black arms with silver joints. Each arm ended with a set of four silver tong-like claws. On the front of the machine's round black head was a long silver camera lens that served as an eye, and on the top its head was a pair of thin red antenna.

"When Space Gadget Gog has been summoned normally, I can special summon the Tuner monster, Space Gadget Magog from my hand!" Miki announced.

Materializing next to Gog was another robot almost identical to Gog. That major differences were that its primary color was white, and it had yellow antenna instead of red.

"Gog and Magog both gain 500 ATK for every other Gadget monster on the field!" Miki continued. "Which means Gog's ATK rises from 1800 to 2300, and Magog's ATK rises from 1600 to 2100! I use Gog to attack Junk Duke! Atomic Buster Shot!"

The silver hatch on the front of Gog's chest opened up down the middle, and the large silver barrel of a cannon extended out of it. Green light began to build in the mouth of the cannon barrel, and in a few moments the black robot fired a blast of green atomic energy across the track at Junk Duke. Junk Duke shattered into particles of gold light as soon as the beam hit him, and the resulting shockwave shook Utena's D-Wheel and dropped her life points to 3800.

"I neglected to mention before that Gog is able to inflict piercing damage!" Miki revealed. "And now, since Gog destroyed a monster in battle, the effect of Heavy Metal Raiders lets me summon Gadget Trooper from my hand!"

On cue, Miki's black robotic soldier appeared on the track next to Gog and Magog.

"Because Gadget Trooper was special summoned, I use his effect to add Music Box Gadget from my deck to my hand!" Miki announced.

"And when Junk Duke is destroyed in battle, his effect lets me add a Synchron Tuner from my deck to my hand!" Utena announced. "I use this effect to add Turbo Synchron to my hand!"

"That makes no difference," Miki responded. "As you may recall Ms. Tenjou, Gadget Trooper gains 400 ATK for every other Gadget monster on the field, which means its ATK right now is at 2600. More importantly though, Gog's ATK has risen to 2800, while Magog's ATK had risen to 2600! I use Magog to attack Junk Knight! Atomic Buster Shot!"

"I activate Junk Knight's effect and banish Junk Armor from my Graveyard to prevent him from being destroyed in battle!" Utena announced.

The round hatch on Magog's chest opened up down the middle, and a cannon barrel very much like Gog's. As soon as the cannon was charged up, Magog fired an intense stream of green light across the field at Junk Knight. Junk Knight managed to block the powerful attack with his shield and endured it, but Utena's life points had dropped further to 3600.

"Using Junk Knight's effect was irrelevant, because I'm now able to activate Magog's effect!" Miki announced. "When Magog has inflicted battle damage, I can immediately use it and another Gadget to Synchro Summon a Machine monster from my Extra Deck! I tune the level three Magog into the level two Gog for a level seven Synchro Summon!"

Magog made several beeping noises before flashing green and changing into three red rings of light. The rings encircled Gog and transformed the other robot into four black stars.

"The gears of the war machine turn and forge the Iron Dragon that shall bring forth revolution! Its power shall obliterate this filthy world!" Miki chanted. "Synchro Summon! Activate! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!"

The black stars flashed and became a ray of black energy the shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the energy broke apart to reveal Miki's yellow mechanical dragon. Just like the last time she dueled Miki, Utena could see a black aura emanating from Power Tool's body, only it seemed stronger than before. The same intense aura had begun to emanate from Miki and his D-Wheel, and Utena noticed that the blue-haired genius had become very pale.

"Since Gog and Magog are no longer on the field, Gadget Trooper's ATK is now back to 1800!" Miki announced. "That doesn't matter though, since I now activate a Quick-Play Spell called Arms Conversion!"

Suddenly a large black cauldron appeared on the track behind Gadget Trooper. The cauldron was filled almost to the brim with molten red metal. Attached to the top of a rectangular box on the left side of the cauldron was a large mechanical arm like a crane.

"Arms Conversion lets me sacrifice a Dark Machine to equip a Dark Arsenal card from my deck to another monster I control!" Miki announced. "I sacrifice Gadget Trooper to equip Power Tool with Dark Arsenal – Punisher Cannon!"

The robotic arm attached to the cauldron lifted Gadget Trooper up and dropped it into the cauldron's molten metal. In a few seconds, a ball of orange light shot out of the Cauldron and struck Power Tool's left shoulder. The ball of light formed into a third arm for the mechanical dragon, ending with a large black and silver death ray-like weapon. Meanwhile, with its task complete, the cauldron shattered into particles of gold light.

"Because he was equipped with an Equip Spell, I use Power Tool's effect to draw one more card!" Miki announced. "Punisher Cannon raises Power Tool's ATK to 2600, and allows it to inflict half the ATK of whatever monster it destroyed in battle as damage to my opponent!"

"At this point I activate my Trap, Synchro Magic Breaker!" Utena announced. "When my opponent has activated a Spell card, I can destroy one Spell card for each Synchro Monster on the field and inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent for each card destroyed! Right now there are two Synchro Monsters on the field, Junk Knight and Power Tool Mecha Dragon, which means I can destroy two cards! I destroy Heavy Metal Raiders and Dark Arsenal – Punisher Cannon!"

Junk Knight struck his lance into the track and caused a wave of white light to radiate across the field. The wave caused the track to return to its original appearance and shattered Power Tool's third arm into particles of gold light, causing its ATK to fall back to 2300. Meanwhile as the wave passed over Miki, it caused his D-Wheel to wobble and dropped his life points to 3400.

"Miki! I'm not just fighting this duel to protect Anthy!" Utena declared. "I'm also fighting it to bring you back to your old self! So I'm going to keep hitting you as hard as I can until you're back to being the old you!"

Miki merely glared back at Utena. "I end my turn!"

* * *

Rex had been up in the tower watching Utena's duel against Miki through his opera glasses. As the duel raged on down below before his eyes, he heard the door to the viewing room open and the sound of footsteps coming in. The silver-haired priest didn't need to look though to see who had come in to watch the duel with him.

Akio stepped up to the balcony and pulled out his own opera glasses. "How's Utena doing?"

"She's been holding her own so far," Rex answered. "Of course things might be more difficult for Ms. Tenjou now that Mr. Kaoru had brought out Power Tool Mecha Dragon. You gave him the perfect Duel Dragon for stopping the power of the Sword of Dios."

"Yes, but I'm certain that trick won't work on Utena twice, especially considering how much stronger she's gotten since then. I must say though, I'm a little surprised that the Skeleton Knight chose to make young Miki into his latest pawn. Even if he has brought out the darkness in the boy's heart, that shouldn't be enough to allow him to defeat Utena."

"Mr. Kaoru is not the Skeleton Knight's pawn, at least not directly. He's apparently invoked the Rule of the Dueling Second and is using the boy's sister to control him. Should Utena win, she'll only have to duel against Kozue Kaoru as soon as this current fight is over."

Akio smirked. "The Rule of the Dueling Second, eh? Well, I suppose that's all Mikage and the Skeleton Knight could do under such circumstances. In the end though, it won't do any good. Utena's victory is assured. She'll keep winning until she becomes the King of Earth's Lock."

"And at that point, we'll finish her off. Just like Touga, she's only the sacrificial lamb we'll be using to gain what we want."

Akio nodded. "Until that time comes, we must watch and make sure that lamb gets as fat as possible for the slaughter."

* * *

As Utena drew her next card, she knew she had to get rid of Power Tool as quickly as possible. Fortunately, she had already set up the perfect way to do just that. "I summon Turbo Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the little green car-like robot materialized on the track next to Junk Knight.

"I tune the level one Turbo Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level six Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Turbo Synchron flashed orange and transformed into a single ring of green light. The ring encircled Junk Knight and changed him into five white stars.

"The stars of the noble shall come together and become a light that races down the path to a victorious future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Race forth! Turbo Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart to reveal Utena's lithe pink knight.

"Because Turbo Knight was Synchro Summoned using a Junk monster as material, I draw one card!" Utena announced. "I attack Power Tool with Turbo Knight! Accel Strike!"

"But both Power Tool and Turbo Knight have the same ATK!" a surprised Miki pointed out. "If you attack both of them will be destroyed!"

"Except when Turbo Knight attacks a level six or higher Synchro Monster, her effect instantly destroys that monster at the start of the battle and inflicts half that monster's ATK as damage!" Utena announced.

Using the wheels attached to her feet, Turbo Knight raced down the track at lightning speed towards Power Tool. The mechanical dragon swung the blue scoop on its right arm down towards her to try and knock her down, but the pink knight quickly and elegantly swerved to the left to avoid the attack. She then struck Power Tool in the chest with the tip of her rapier. Upon being hit, cracks of red light began to form all over the mechanical dragon's body. In a matter of seconds, Power Tool exploded, and the shockwave shook Miki's D-Wheel and caused his life points to drop to 2250.

"Miki! Are you okay?" a concerned Utena called.

A few moments after Miki managed to stabilize his D-Wheel, he looked back at her with eyes that were still pitch-black except for a pair of pale-blue irises. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to beat me, Ms. Tenjou."

Utena scowled. "So it's gonna be like that, huh? Fine! I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

Miki drew his next card. "I activate Monster Reborn and summon Power Tool Mecha Dragon back from the Graveyard!"

The mechanical dragon reappeared on the battlefield with a flash of white light. As soon as Power Tool reappeared, the black aura radiating from its body became more intense.

"Next I summon Music Box Gadget in Attack Mode!" Miki announced.

On cue, the ornate silver Gadget appeared on the track next to Power Tool.

"I activate Music Box Gadget's effect!" Miki announced. "Once per turn, I can change Music Box Gadget's attribute from Light to another one of the five attributes until the end of the turn! I change Music Box's Gadget from Light to Dark! And now, I tune the level one Music Box Gadget into the level seven Power Tool Mecha Dragon for a level eight Synchro Summon!"

Music Box Gadget's chest opened up and it began playing its song. Soon after, the silver robot flashed orange and changed into a single ring of red light. The ring encircled Power Tool and suddenly shrunk down, vanishing into the mechanical dragon's armor. After this, glowing red cracks began to form all over the dragon's body.

"Iron Dragon of war that brings forth revolution! Shed your metal shell and reveal your true form as the bringer of death to bring ruin to this filthy world!" Miki chanted. "Synchro Summon! Roar! Death Stream Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon's metal body shattered apart to reveal a flesh and blood dragon inside, but the beast appeared to be in a state of decay. Its scales were golden and were flaking off in places. The dragon's eyes were nothing more than empty black sockets with balls of red phosphorescent light glowing within them, and a noxious black liquid was streaming down from them like tears. Its ribcage was totally exposed and revealed a red beating heart on the inside, and on the dragon's back were four tattered membranous wings filled with holes. The flesh of its right hand had totally decayed away to reveal bone and muscle, and on its left forearm was a large horned animal skull with a silver spear tip on the end of its snout.

The black aura emanating from Death Stream Dragon's body became incredibly intense. Death Stream opened his jaws and a massive torrent of black liquid fell from his mouth down onto the track like a waterfall. In moments a wave of the putrid substance struck both Turbo Knight and Utena. As soon as the wave hit her D-Wheel, Utena felt an intense cold all over and parts of her body seemed to go numb. Her life points had also taken a heavy drop to 1800.

Meanwhile, Turbo Knight's pink and chrome armor had suddenly become covered in rust, as did her rapier. Her ATK had fallen from 2300 to 1300. Utena and her knight had not been the only ones hit by the wave of black liquid. The wave had also struck Miki and dropped his life points to 1125.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Utena asked as she looked at her trembling hand. "When that wave hit, I thought I might pass out."

Miki was breathing heavily as if trying to catch his breath. "When Death Stream Dragon…has been Synchro Summoned…the life points of both players is cut in half…and all other monsters on the field…lose 1000 ATK and DEF."

Utena looked back at Miki and saw that he was in terrible physical shape. He had become as pale as a sheet, and the skin of his cheeks seemed to be flaking off. Not only that, the black aura emanating from the blue-haired genius had become incredibly intense.

"Miki…what's happening to you?" a horrified Utena asked.

"The summoning of Death Stream Dragon has caused the shadow miasma coursing through Miki Kaoru's body to intensify," the Skeleton Knight revealed. "It seems though that his body might not be able to handle the strain. He may parish if this duel is prolonged for too long."

Upon hearing this, Kozue shrugged. "If he dies, oh well. He was always kind of useless anyway."

"Miki, did you hear what your own sister just said about you?" an outraged Utena asked. "We have to stop this right now!"

"I have no idea…what you're talking about," Miki responded. "And this duel won't be over until I've killed you! I play the Continuous Spell, Arsenal Launcher! Once per turn, I can send a Dark Arsenal card from my deck to the Graveyard to inflict 200 points of damage! I activate this effect and send Dark Arsenal – Armor Buster to the Graveyard! And because of Death Stream Dragon's effect, all effect damage to my opponent is doubled, which means you take 400 points of damage!"

A ball of orange light shot from the large representation of Miki's Spell card and struck Utena in the back. Utena cried out in pain as her D-Wheel wobbled and her life points fell to 1400. The attack had also caused the speed of Utena's D-Wheel to drop.

"And now I attack Turbo Knight with Death Stream Dragon!" Miki announced. "Breath of the Reaper!"

"I activate my Trap! A Knight's Sacrifice!" Utena announced. "When a Knight Synchro Monster I control is attacked, I can tribute that Knight to destroy the attacking monster!"

Death Stream Dragon opened his jaws and spewed out a stream of shadow miasma at Turbo Knight. Rather than just waiting for the attack to hit though, Turbo Knight dashed straight into the head of the stream. The pink knight passed through the stream, though her right arm had fallen away and the rust covering her armor had become worse. Despite those injuries though, Turbo Knight kept on going and stabbed the dragon in his beating heart. Soon after, both monsters exploded with a blinding flash of white light.

"When the effect of A Knight's Sacrifice successfully resolves, I can draw two cards!" Utena announced. "More importantly though, Death Stream Dragon is off the field!"

"Don't be so sure," Miki told her.

Before Utena could ask what he meant, a large bony hand suddenly burst out from the ground next to the track near the wall. In a matter of moments, Death Stream Dragon had emerged from the ground and roared as he moved to fly alongside Miki's D-Wheel.

"Once per turn, when Death Stream Dragon has been destroyed, I can banish an Equip Spell from my Graveyard to summon him back to the field in Defense Mode!" Miki announced. "I'll end my turn here, but know that there's no way you can win!"

Utena realized that she had been backed into a corner. Ideally, she knew she could probably win by summoning Stardust Dios Dragon, but she didn't have any cards in her hand that could help her summon Stardust Spark Dragon, and Utena knew she'd have to use Anthy's power to make the Sword of Dios her next draw. As Utena looked at the cards she did have in her hand, she realized that there might be one other move she could make, though she was far from sure it would work. The fact was though that she simply had no other options, so Utena decided to take the gamble.

"Anthy! The Sword!" Utena called.

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light then shot up into the air from Anthy's body and curved down towards Utena. The beam struck the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow red.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she drew the card, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field.

"Calling upon the sword now, eh?" Miki observed. "That won't do you any good. It's only a hunch, but I'm guessing you don't have the cards needed to bring your Duel Dragon to the field. Am I right?"

"I don't need Stardust to beat you!" Utena declared. "I play the Continuous Spell, Spirit's of the Valiant! This card lets me summon as many Knight Synchro Monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Mode as possible, but their effects are negated and their ATK and DEF is reduced to zero! I summon the spirits of Junk Knight and Turbo Knight to protect me!"

On cue, ghostly transparent versions of Turbo Knight and Junk Knight appeared to fly alongside Utena's D-Wheel as it rounded the track.

"Spirits of the Valiant self-destructs at the start of the third turn after it's activated!" Utena revealed. "And when Spirits of the Valiant is destroyed, the monsters it's summoned are destroyed along with it!"

"So it's only a desperate ploy to buy time then," Miki assumed.

"I equip Turbo Knight with the Sword of Dios, making her a Tuner and reducing her level to three!" Utena announced.

On cue, Turbo Knight's rapier glowed gold and transformed into a very solid Sword of Dios.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Miki drew his next card. "First I switch Death Stream Dragon back to Attack Mode! Next I activate Arsenal Launcher's effect and send Dark Arsenal – Intimidator Array to inflict another 200 points of damage! And thanks to Death Stream's effect, that damage is doubled to 400!"

Another ball of orange light shot from the large version of Miki's Spell card and struck her in the back. Utena cried out in pain as her life points dropped to 1000 and the speed of her D-Wheel dropped.

"I equip Death Stream Dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing him to inflict piercing damage!" Miki announced.

Death Stream roared as his body began to glow with a faint green aura.

Utena recovered from Miki's last attack and revved her engine's D-Wheel, focusing on her task of protecting Anthy and saving Miki from himself. "Valiant knight who races towards the light of a victory!"

"And now to finish you off, for Kozue!" Miki declared.

"Take up the Sword of Revolution and lead the charge to a shining future!" Utena chanted as she continued to accelerate.

"Death Stream Dragon! Attack Turbo Knight and end this!" Miki commanded. "Breath of the Reaper!"

"Accel Synchro!" Utena called out.

Just as the decaying dragon breathed out another stream of shadow miasma at Turbo Knight, Utena and her two monsters suddenly became shrouded in a rosy-pink light as she accelerated to amazing speeds. Inside the light, Turbo Knight changed into three green rings of light that surrounded Junk Knight, and in a matter of seconds Utena vanished from the track as Junk Knight changed into five white stars. A few seconds later, the streak of light reappeared behind Miki, and Utena zoomed out of it and pulled ahead of the blue-haired genius to her original position. Flying alongside the pinkette was Turbo Knight in a new and much more solid form.

Long wavy pink hair like Utena's flowed out from underneath the knight's helmet. Hanging from her back was a flowing rose-red mantle, decorated on the back with the rose seal in pink. Around the knight's waist was a shining chrome belt with the rose seal decorating the buckle. In her right hand, the knight still held the Sword of Dios in place of her original rapier.

"Ascend!" Utena called out. "Dios Knight of Turbo!"

Miki's eyes went wide with shock. "You…you performed and Accel Synchro with a monster other than Stardust Spark Dragon?"

"Oh-ho! Using the Sword of Dios to evolve one of her knights instead of her Duel Dragon. This girl is much more skilled than I thought," the Skeleton Knight observed.

"I activate Dios Knight of Turbo's effect!" Utena announced. "When Knight of Turbo has been summoned during my opponent's turn using the original Turbo Knight as material, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls with a level less than or equal to her own! I use this effect to destroy Death Stream Dragon!"

Knight of Turbo zoomed forth on the track using the wheels attached to her feet and struck Death Stream several times with her rapier with incredible speed. The attack was over in a second, and when it ended Death Stream shattered into particles of gold light.

"I activate Death Stream Dragon's effect and banish Intimidated Array to summon him back to the field in Defense Mode!" Miki announced.

On cue, Death Stream's bony hand burst out of the ground next to the track. In moments the decaying dragon emerged to fly behind Miki's D-Wheel.

"I'll end my turn here!" Miki declared. "But on my next turn, I'll finish you once and for all!"

"Anthy! Help me out again!" Utena called. "I need some way to get that dragon out of the way and end this!"

Anthy nodded and closed her eyes, putting her hands to her chest. Another beam of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body and curved down to strike the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow red.

Utena drew the glowing card from her deck. "I attack Death Stream Dragon with Dios Knight of Turbo! Rose Sword Shower!"

Knight of Turbo zoomed down the track again and struck Death Stream several times with the blade of her sword, which had begun to glow with a crimson light. Upon being hit, Death Stream shattered into particles of gold light.

"You're wasting your time!" Miki declared. "I banish Fairy Meteor Crush and summon Death Stream back to the field in Defense Mode!"

Once again, Death Stream burst out of the ground near the track and moved to fly behind Miki's D-Wheel.

"At this moment I activate the Quick-Play Spell I just drew, Challenge of Dios!" Utena announced. "When my opponent summons a monster in Defense Mode during the Battle Phase while I have a Dios monster on the field, this card switches that monster to Attack Mode!"

Knight of Turbo began to glow with a crimson aura as she pointed the blade of her rapier at Death Stream. The undead dragon roared in response as he switched back to Attack Mode.

"Dios Knight of Turbo can make two attacks during the Battle Phase! I use Knight of Turbo to attack Death Stream again!" Utena announced. "And when Knight of Turbo attacks a level five or higher monster in battle, she gains half that monster's ATK during that battle! End this Knight of Turbo! Rose Sword Shower!"

As Knight of Turbo zoomed in for another assault, her ATK rose from 3000 to 4450. Once again, the knight struck Death Stream several times with her sword in quick succession. This time, cracks of white light formed all over Death Stream's body. The dragon roared one last time before exploding with a blinding flash. The resulting shockwave knocked Miki from his D-Wheel, and he cried out as his life points dropped to zero.

Once the light faded, Dios Knight of Turbo vanished from the field. Utena pulled her D-Wheel over, dismounted, and rushed over to see if Miki was okay. The pinkette found that the blue-haired genius was still breathing. His face and skin color had also returned to normal.

Utena breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like he's still alive. Thank god."

"He may as well be dead though, useless as he is," Kozue remarked, getting Utena's attention. "Our dad was right about him all along. Miki's always been a spineless little kid who could never grow the hell up."

Utena glared back at Kozue. "How could you say that about your brother? Especially when he cares about you so much!"

Kozue shrugged. "I'm just speaking the truth. Anyway, Skeleton Knight, don't you think it's time we started the next round?"

"Indeed," the undead knight replied before snapping his bony fingers.

Suddenly the whole track became covered in a thick black fog that made it impossible to see anything. Utena was in total darkness for a few moments until the fog finally lifted, and she found that she was back on her D-Wheel at the starting line of the track. The pinkette frantically looked around and saw Miki still unconscious on the ground next to the Skeleton Knight. As Utena tried to figure out where Kozue had vanished to, the blunette suddenly pulled up next to her on the back of a black and white D-Wheel with a white dragon skull decorating the front.

"Did you forget that this was a two-round match?" Kozue asked. "Now you're up against me, and I won't be as big a pushover as my brother."

"Fine then!" Utena responded. "I'm going to make you pay for all the trouble you've caused!"

Kozue smirked. "You can try, but in the end won't win. When this duel is over, I'm gonna make you my bitch."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wondered while writing this chapter if I should've made the duel into a two-parter, but I found that I didn't want to delay the duel against Kozue for too long. Plus it would've made for too short of a chapter otherwise. Anyway, let's go ahead and cover the new cards that appeared in this duel. For starters, let's talk about the new cards that Miki used.

**Space Gadget Gog**

DARK/Machine/Effect/4/ATK 1800/DEF 400

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Space Gadget Magog" from your hand. This card gains 500 ATK for every other "Gadget" monster you control. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster in battle: Inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

**Space Gadget Magog**

DARK/Machine/Tuner/Effect/3/ATK 1600/DEF 200

Cannot be targeted for attacks while you control a face-up "Space Gadget Gog". This card gains 500 ATK for every other "Gadget" monster you control. When this card inflicts battle damage: You can immediately Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type monster using this card and another "Gadget" monster you control.

**Dark Arsenal – Punisher Cannon**

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to a Machine monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

**Arsenal Launcher**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can send 1 "Dark Arsenal" Equip Spell from your deck to the Graveyard: Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent.

Miki's two Space Gadget monsters were actually inspired by an old sci-fi movie from the late 1950s or early 1960s I saw not too long ago called _Gog_. Specifically they're based on the two robots that showed up in that movie, Gog and Magog. It was kind of a goofy movie, but some of the science in it was actually fairly realistic. I was so captivated by the film that I not only got it on disc, I decided to base two of Miki's Dark Gaget monsters on it.

**Death Stream Dragon**

DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Minus Tuner/Effect/8/ATK 2900/DEF 2400

1 DARK Tuner + "Power Tool Mecha Dragon"

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned: Halve both players' life points and reduce the ATK and DEF of all other face-up monsters on the field by 1000. While this card is face-up on the field, any damage your opponent takes from card effects is doubled. Once per turn (Quick Effect), if this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish 1 Equip Spell card from your Graveyard: Special Summon this card to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

The idea for Death Stream Dragon was something I had been toying with ever since I started this story. In the end I decided to go ahead and make the dragon both to show Miki sliding further towards the dark side in this duel, and because it just wasn't fair that Power Tool Dragon had an evolved form while Power Tool Mecha Dragon didn't. By the way, you'll notice that Death Stream Dragon is a "Minus Tuner" rather than a regular Tuner. That'll come up again much later on. Anyway, now for Utena's cards.

**Junk Duke**

EARTH/Warrior/Effect/5/ATK 1600/DEF 2100

You can Special Summon this card by sending 1 "Junk" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot target any other monster you control for attacks for card effects. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your deck to your hand.

**A Knight's Sacrifice**

Trap Card

Activate when a "Knight" Synchro Monster you control is attacked: Tribute the attack target to destroy the attacking monster. When this effect successfully resolves: Draw 2 cards.

**Synchro Magic Breaker**

Counter Trap

When your opponent activates a Spell Card: You can destroy 1 face-up Spell Card for your opponent controls for each Synchro Monster on the field, then inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each card destroyed.

These were just some cards I came up with on the fly to support the archetype Utena uses and to help her get rid of Miki's Spell cards. The real stars from Utena's deck in this duel were these two cards.

**Dios Knight of Turbo**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/8/ATK 3000/DEF 1600

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

If this card was successfully Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn using "Turbo Knight" as material: You can destroy 1 monster on the field with a level less than or equal to this card's. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. When this card attacks a Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster, it gains half that monster's ATK during the Damage Step only.

**Challenge of Dios**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when your opponent Special Summons a monster in Defense Position during the Battle Phase while you control a "Dios" monster: Switch that monster to Attack Position.

I realized a while ago that it might be boring for Utena to use Stardust Dios Dragon to win every single time, so I thought it'd be better if some of her Knight monsters got Accel Synchro forms as well. Since Turbo Knight sort of ended up being Utena's secondary ace, I thought that she should be the first to receive this honor. Challenge of Dios meanwhile was just something I came up with to set up Utena's final attack.

As I said before the start of this chapter, I don't know yet if I'll be back next week or the week after. When I do come back though, we'll be seeing the duel between Utena and Kozue. You never will believe what sort of deck Kozue will be using. Let's just say that it'll help to justify the M rating for this story. So until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	17. Bad Girls Go Everywhere

**Author's Note:** Well, it looks like I was able to get this later chapter up this week after all. My little vacation ended up being extremely short. Anyway, the title of this chapter comes from another Meat Loaf song, _Good Girls Go To Heaven (Bad Girls Go Everywhere)_. I decided to go with that title because I had also used a Meat Loaf song for the title of the chapter introducing Kozue to this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 17: "Bad Girls Go Everywhere"

"It's not going to be as easy as you think to defeat me," Utena told Kozue. "Especially since I'm going to be fighting with everything I have to take you down!"

Kozue smirked. "Don't be so sure. I know your strategies pretty well thanks to what the Skeleton Knight told me, and from watching you take down my brother. Feel free to use everything you've got against me, because in the end it won't make any difference. Now let's get this thing started!"

With that, Anthy raised her hand in the air, signaling Utena and Kozue to rev their engines. When the purple-haired beauty swung her hand down, both duelists sped off down the track. At first it seemed like Utena would easily take the lead, but then at the last moment Kozue suddenly pulled ahead and took the first corner.

"Looks like the first move is mine," Kozue declared as she drew her first card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Satyr of Pan in Attack Mode!"

Materializing beside Kozue's D-Wheel was a small almost humanoid creature with a somewhat portly belly. The monster's upper half was that of a human man, but with dark greyish-brown skin, a long hook-like nose, and yellow demonic eyes with slit pupils. He had wild brown hair on his head, with a bushy beard with no mustache. Growing from the top of the creature's head were two whitish goat-like horns. His lower half was covered in brown fur and legs ending with cloven hooves, and in his hand he held a strange brownish-yellow flute.

"When Satyr of Pan has been summoned normally, I can special summon a level four or lower Nymph monster from my hand!" Kozue announced. "I summon Wood Nymph Atlanteia!"

Satyr of Pan played a few notes on his flute, and appearing next to him with a flash of green light was a dazzling young woman with light-green skin that had a shimmering quality to it that made her seem unearthly. She had dazzling emerald eyes, and amazingly long dark-green hair that was decorated with small pink flowers and grew down to cover a pair of full naked breasts. In fact, the only piece of clothing the green woman had on was a sort of long yellow loincloth that hung from the front of her waist by a strap so thin that it was practically invisible.

"I tune the level three Satry of Pan into the level four Atlanteia to Synchro Summon a level seven monster in Defense Mode!" Kozue announced.

The evil-looking goat man began to play a song on his flute and trot in place as a sort of fiendish-little dance, prompting Atlanteia to dance gracefully around him. During the course of the dance, Satyr of Pan flashed orange and changed into three rings of red light. The rings encircled Atlanteia and transformed the dancing nymph into four black stars.

"Spirit that rules the field from the Forest of Antiquity! Veil yourself in flesh an descend to us!" Kozue chanted. "Synchro Summon! A regal birth! Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

The stars flashed and exploded into a ray of black energy that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the darkness faded to reveal a blue dragon with a serpent-like body, red eyes, and two long thin arms with gold bands at the wrists. It had long green hair and a pair of wing-like fins at the sides of its head. On the back of the dragon was a pair of pinkish and very magnificent almost insect-like wings. Adorning the dragon's chest and arms were light-blue markings similar to the ones that Utena had seen on her own dragon.

As soon as Ancient Pixie Dragon appeared, Utena came to a startling realization. "You have a Duel Dragon too?"

"Of course," Kozue confirmed with an evil grin. "And with my Ancient Pixie's 3000 DEF, it's going to be hard for you to take her down."

Utena could see a thick black aura radiating from Ancient Pixie Dragon's body. The same aura had also started to radiate from Kozue and her D-Wheel. Utena could also see that the blunette's skin had turned very pale.

"Now then, I activate Atlanteia's effect!" Kozue announced. "When Atlanteia has been used as a Synchro Summon, I can summon her back to the field in Attack Mode!"

On cue, Atlanteia reappeared next to Ancient Pixie with a swirling green wind filled with pink flowers.

"Since I have an Earth Nymph monster on the field, I can now special summon Water Nymph Nicaea from my hand!" Kozue announced.

Materializing next to Atlanteia was another stunning-looking young woman with shining light-blue skin and deep blue eyes the color of sapphires. Long dark-blue hair cascaded down the length of the woman's back like a waterfall, and she had small ivory-colored clamshell ornaments covering the nipples of her full breasts. Hanging down the front of her waist was a white loincloth held in place by an almost invisible string.

"Now I play the Field Spell, Sunrise Forest of Pleasure!" Kozue announce.

Suddenly a wave of blinding white light radiated outward from Kozue's D-Wheel and washed over the entire field. When the light cleared, the track had been totally transformed. The concrete track that Utena and Kozue were racing down had become a simple dirt path, and the wall that once surrounding the track was replaced by a forest of young trees covered in pink flowers that seemed to go on forever. Though Seibal still hung above them in the sky, the night had turned to day and the sun was rising in the distance.

"Now I activate Ancient Pixie's effect!" Kozue announced. "When a Field Spell has been played, Ancient Pixie's effect lets me draw one card! And since I've drawn a card using an effect, Sunrise Forest of Pleasure raises my life points for every face-up monster I have on the field times 600! I have three monsters out right now, which means I gain 1800 life points!"

A gust of wind blew across the track, causing the leaves of the trees now surrounding the track to rustle. The wind carried small sparking white particles from the flowering trees and bombarded Kozue and her D-Wheel. Kozue's D-Wheel briefly gave off a feint blue aura as her life points climbed to 5800.

"That ends my turn!" Kozue announced.

As they rounded the track, Utena drew her first card. "I summon Junk Commander in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a warrior similar in appearance to Junk Blader, only his armor was colored a deep burgundy. A tattered red mantle hung from the warrior's back, and large black epilates with gold fringe decorated his shoulders. A silver visor covered his mouth, and atop his head was a black and tan hat like the kind of hat worn with a military dress uniform. A plate of silver armor covered the warrior's chest, and in his right hand he carried a sword with a chipped grey blade.

"When I've summoned Junk Commander when I have no other monsters on the field, I can special summon a Junk Tuner from my deck!" Utena announced. "From my deck I summon Junk Anchor!"

Junk Commander slashed his sword diagonally through the air, and Utena's silver and red mechanical-looking Tuner appeared on the track with a flash of green light.

"Junk Anchor's effect lets me use him as a substitute for any Synchron Tuner monster!" Utena announced. "Using him in place of Turbo Synchron, I tune the level two Junk Anchor into the level four Junk Commander for a level six Synchro Summon!"

Junk Anchor flashed green and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Commander and transformed the warrior into four white stars.

"The stars of the noble shall come together and become a light that races down the path to a victorious future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Race forth! Turbo Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In a matter of seconds, the light faded to reveal Utena's pink knight.

"Because I summoned Turbo Knight using a Junk monster, I draw one card from my deck!" Utena announced. "And now I activate another of Junk Commander's effects! When Junk Commander has been used to Synchro Summon a Knight monster, his effect lets me summon another Junk monster from my hand! I use this effect to summon Junk Blader!"

On cue, the purple-armored warrior appeared on the track next to Turbo Knight.

"And now I attack Ancient Pixie with Turbo Knight!" Utena announced.

Kozue smirked. "How predictable. I knew that because of Ancient Pixie's high DEF, you'd use Turbo Knight's effect to try and get her off the field like you did with my brother's Duel Dragon. Too bad for you, Ancient Pixie gained an added effect because I used Satyr of Pan to summon her, and that effect is that Ancient Pixie can't be attacked while I have a Nymph monster on the field."

Utena gritted her teeth. "In that case, I use Turbo Knight to attack Atlanteia! Accel Strike!"

Turbo Knight skated down the track with her wheels and prepared to skewer the green nymph through the chest. As soon as the pink knight came in striking range though, Atlanteia smiled and batted her eyes at her. Turbo Knight suddenly came to a screeching halt and the tip of her rapier stopped inches from the wood nymph's chest. Atlanteia gently pushed the blade of Turbo Knight's sword away and came up to her. The green nymph then put her arms around the pink knight and gave her a very passionate kiss. To Utena's surprise, Turbo Knight seemed to return Atlanteia's kiss and wrapped her arms around the wood nymph in a very passionate embrace. In the seconds that followed as the two monsters started making out, several thin brown vines suddenly began to grow from Atlanteia's back like wings.

The vines suddenly formed into a thick cocoon of wooden brush around the two monsters. After a few moments, loud moans could be heard from within the cocoon.

The sounds caused Utena's face to turn bright red. "What the hell is going on?"

Kozue grinned. "Exactly what it sounds like. When Atlanteia battles another monster, her effect lets her seduce that monster, no matter the gender, and turn it into an equip card."

After a few more loud moans, several red flowers suddenly blossomed all over the cocoon. The cocoon broke apart into a flurry of flower petals, and Turbo Knight was holding hands tenderly with the wood nymph. A crown of wildflowers adorned the pink knight's head.

"Atlanteia gains half the ATK of all the monsters equipped to her using this effect," Kozue continued. "Which means right now her ATK is at 2350."

Utena scowled. "I'm guessing that other nympho monster of yours has the same effect."

"It's Nymph actually, and yeah," Kozue confirmed. "So what now, player?"

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced.

Kozue drew her next card. "Since the beginning of my turn, Sunrise Forest of Pleasure replaces itself with a new Field Spell from my deck! I play Midday Forest of Delight!"

Another blinding flash of white light radiated across the track from Kozue's D-Wheel. When the light faded, the trees surrounding the track had become fully grown and had lost all their flowers. Meanwhile the sun in the sky had risen to its noon position.

"Since another Field Spell was activated during my turn, Ancient Pixie's effect lets me draw one more card!" Kozue announced. She smirked when she looked at what she had drawn. "And it looks like I pulled a good one. I activate the Spell card, Dian Keto the Cure Master! This card's effect raises my life points by 1000!"

As soon as Kozue played the card, she and her D-Wheel briefly glowed with a golden aura. By the time the aura had faded, the blunette's life points had gone up to 6800.

"And now I activate another one of Ancient Pixie's effects!" Kozue announced. "Once per turn, while there's a Field Spell in play, Ancient Pixie lets me destroy one monster on the field! I use this effect to destroy Junk Blader! Spirit Burial!"

Ancient Pixie roared, and suddenly thick tendrils of shadow suddenly erupted from the ground underneath Utena's remaining warrior. The tendrils pulled Junk Blader into the earth, leaving no trace of a hole behind.

"And now the effect of Midday Forest of Delight kicks in!" Kozue announced. "When an opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect, I gain life points equal to that monster's ATK!"

A breeze blew flew the field and caused the trees surrounding the track to rustle. Particles of white light blew from the trees and flowed into Kozue's back. In moments Kozue's life points climbed even further to 8600.

"I activate a Trap, Avenging Knight!" Utena announced. "When a Junk monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, Avenging Knight lets me Synchro Summon a Knight monster from my Extra Deck by banishing a Tuner and non-Tuner from my Graveyard who's total levels match the monster I'm summoning! I banish the level two Junk Anchor and the level four Junk Commander to Synchro Summon a level six monster!"

Ghostly transparent images of Junk Anchor and Junk Commander appeared beside Utena's D-Wheel. Junk Anchor flashed orange and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Commander and transformed the warrior into four white stars.

"The stars of the bold shall come together and break through the wall of oppression to a shining future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Pierce! Drill Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded away to reveal Utena's drill-wielding knight.

"In that case, I attack Drill Knight with Nicaea!" Kozue announced. "And because of her effect, Drill Knight becomes an equip card for Nicaea that raises her ATK!"

Nicaea flew across the track towards Drill Knight, causing the warrior to raise the drill of his right arm to counterattack. When the water nymph came in striking range, she batted her eyes at Drill Knight. After a moment, Drill Knight lowered his weapon, and Nicaea wrapped her arms around the warrior and planted a firm kiss on his helmet. "As Drill Knight returned the embrace, a pillar of water erupted from the ground below and enveloped both monsters. The sound of moaning could be heard from within the torrent of water as it expanded outward, and Utena couldn't help but blush at the noise.

"Those nympho monsters of yours should be banned!" a flustered Utena declared. "Where the hell did you even get a deck like that?"

Kozue smirked. "I picked it up in prison, believe it or not. It's amazing what sort of stuff you can get there."

After the one last loud moan, the water broke apart and Drill Knight was holding Nicaea's hand. A necklace of pink clamshells decorated the knight's neck.

"Now Nicaea's ATK is at 2600," Kozue announced. "Next I use Atlantiea to attack you directly!"

Atlantiea snapped her fingers and pointed a green hand at Utena. At the wood nymph's command, Turbo Knight zoomed across the field and stabbed the front of Utena's D-Wheel with her rapier. The strike caused Utena's D-Wheel to wobble and lose speed, and her life points to fall to 1650.

"I'll end my turn there," Kozue announced. "Alright player. Let's see you get out of this one."

Utena took another look at the cards left in her hand and saw that there was only one good option left. "Anthy! The Sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

Just like always, a pillar of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body into the air. The beam curved down and struck the top of Utena's deck, causing the top card to glow with a red light.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called as she pulled the card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field. "First I play Foolish Burial and send Junk Armor from my deck to the Graveyard! Next I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, Utena's bespectacled Tuner in orange appeared next to her D-Wheel.

"I use Junk Synchron's effect to summon Junk Armor from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

The bulky suit of armor that Utena had sent to the Graveyard earlier appeared next to Junk Synchron.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Armor for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the cord in his chest armor to start up the engine mounted on his back. The engine revved to life and Junk Synchron transformed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Armor and transformed the armored warrior into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light faded to reveal Utena's rust-covered machine knight.

"Because I have a Knight Synchro Monster on the field, I can special summon Wizard Synchron from my hand!" Utena announced.

Appearing next to Junk Knight was a small humanoid creature clad in baggy blue robes. A blue conical hat with a wide tattered brim rested atop the creature's head. Beneath the hat was a round chalk-white face with two black beady eyes behind a pair of large glasses with round black frames. The lower half of the little wizard's face was completely covered by a long silver beard that grew all the way down to his waist. His torso was covered in thick iron-grey armor, with a large gear mounted on his back. In his right hand, the wizard held a twisted wooden staff with a large green gemstone mounted at the top.

"I tune the level three Wizard Synchron into the level five Junk Synchron for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Wizard Synchron waved his staff in the air as the gemstone in the top of the staff began to glow. With a puff of white smoke, the little wizard changed into three green rings of light. The rings quickly encircled Junk Knight and transformed him into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart and Stardust emerged with a roar. Particles of stardust flew from the dragon with each flap of his mighty wings.

"And now the effect of Wizard Synchron kicks in!" Utena announced. "When Wizard Synchron is used to Synchro Summon a Stardust monster, his effect lets me summon the other monster used as material for that summon in Defense Mode! I summon Junk Knight back to the field!"

On cue, Junk Knight reappeared with a flash of white light.

"I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios, lowering his level to five!" Utena announced.

The sacred sword appeared in Stardust's hand with a flash of gold light. As soon as it appeared, the dragon began glowing with a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

As the two duelists rounded the track again, Miki slowly regained consciousness. Slowly the blue-haired genius rose to his feet and let out a startled cry when he saw the Skeleton Knight standing next to him.

The Skeleton Knight noticed Miki and chuckled. "Good evening, Mr. Kaoru. I'm rather impressed that you were able to recover from the effects of the shadow miasma previously flowing through your body. It only shows that you truly are a duelist worthy of taking part in the struggle to reach Seibal."

"Who…what are you?" Miki asked, trembling.

"Who or what I am is unimportant right now. I'd think you'd be more interested in the duel that's taking place before our eyes."

Miki looked out towards the track and let out a startled gasp when he saw Utena and Kozue engaging in a turbo duel. "How can this be? How can Kozue be dueling against Ms. Tenjou?" He then glared at the Skeleton Knight. "You did something to her, didn't you?"

"All I did was allow the darkness in her heart to rise to the surface. The well of her darkness was quite deep, and it was you who caused it to manifest deep in her heart. Over the years her resentment towards you swelled and corrupted her, making her into the woman you see now. I simply brought out her full potential."

"That…can't be true." Miki turned to call out to the track. "Kozue! You have to stop this now! This isn't you!"

"Ugh! My damn brother's awake," Kozue complained. "Miki! Just shut the hell up! And don't act like you truly know who I am, because you haven't got a damn clue!"

"Miki! Are you okay?" Utena called.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, Ms. Tenjou! Right now you have to do everything to bring Kozue back to her real self!"

"Listen to him! Still thinking of me as a saint even after all this!" Kozue responded. "Our dad was always right about him! He's always been a weak little boy to can never accept the truth!"

"Miki only thinks so highly of you because he loves you!" Utena responded.

"He doesn't love me! All he loves is the fake image of me he made up in his mind! Well if the real me isn't good enough for him, then screw him!"

Miki gasped, stunned at what his sister just said.

The Skeleton Knight chuckled. "Now do you see boy? Chafing against your expectations of her, your sister could only rebel and do everything possible to shatter them. And the more you cast a blind eye to her transgressions, the harder she rebelled and the greater her resentment grew. Now it is overflowing, and has turned her into one of the most powerful shadow duelists I've seen in thousands of years. It is not I who turned her into this monster, but you."

Miki trembled and fell to his knees as tears came to his eyes. "No. This…this can't be true!"

"Once this duel is over, I'm going to take the Rose Bride and show my brother and the whole world what sort of person I truly am!" Kozue declared as she drew her next card. "Now then, the final effect of Midday Forest of Delight activates and replaces itself with the Field Spell, Midnight Forest of Depravity!"

Another wave of blinding light radiated from Kozue's D-Wheel across the field. When the light faded, night had fallen again, and the trees that had been surrounding the track had grown so huge that they blocked out almost everything in the sky except for Seibal and a few twinkling stars.

"Since another Field Spell was played, Ancient Pixie's effect lets me draw one more card!" Kozue announced. "And wouldn't you know it? The card I drew is another copy of Dian Keto the Cure Master. I activate this card and gain another thousand life points!"

As soon as she played the card, Kozue glowed briefly with a golden aura as her life points climbed even higher to 9600.

"That's not all though! Because of Midnight Forest of Depravity, all Dark monsters on the field are switched to Attack Mode and have their ATK and DEF switched!" Kozue announced. "And Ancient Pixie is a Dark monster!"

Ancient Pixie let out a roar and her eyes began to glow bright red. The black aura that had been radiating from the dragon since she first appeared had also gotten thicker.

"Now Ancient Pixie has an ATK of 3000!" Kozue announced. "I activate another of Midnight Forest of Depravity's effects and add a Dark Ritual Monster and its Ritual Spell to my hand! And now I activate the Ritual Spell, Pagan Rite of the Dark Forest!"

Suddenly appearing at the edge of the track was a large pile of neatly stacked logs lit into a bright orange bonfire.

"I sacrifice Atlantiea and Nicaea to Ritual Summon Underworld Nymph Orphne!" Kozue announced.

Suddenly the wind picked up and began to rustle the trees. Carried on the wind was the wicked melody of some sort of evil flute that began to play deep within the forest. Kozue's two nymphs began to dance wildly around the bonfire with the enthralled Turbo Knight and Drill Knight. After a few moments, the four dancers burst into balls of flame that were pulled into the bonfire. Suddenly the fire turned blue, and a massive fireball shot from the top of it and struck the track near Kozue's D-Wheel, becoming a massive pillar of blue fire.

The flames quickly subsided to reveal a young-looking woman with chalk-white skin and red eyes with slit pupils. She had long straight black hair that went half way down her back, and a pair of small white horns growing from the top of her head. A long tattered black loincloth hung down from the front of her waist and ended just past her knees, and covering the front of her large full breasts was a pair of silver skulls. Black elbow-high gloves with silver claws on the fingers covered the woman's arms, and on her legs she wore a pair of black knee-high high-heeled boots.

"When Orphne has been Ritual Summoned, her effect allows me equip her with two monsters from my opponent's graveyard to serve as her lovers and boost her ATK!" Kozue announced. "I equip her with Turbo Knight and Drill Knight!"

Orphne snapped her fingers, and both of Utena's fallen knight appeared behind her with a flash of blue flames. Growing through the helmets of both knights was a pair of horns like the underworld nymph's.

"The effect of Midnight Forest of Depravity had already switched Orphne's ATK from 2000 to 2600," Kozue announced. "And now that she's equipped with those two Knights of yours, her ATK is now at 4850!"

Utena focused all her thoughts on protecting Anthy and defeating Kozue. "Unborn dragon that sleeps in the egg of the world!"

"Time to thin the heard!" Kozue declared. "I activate Ancient Pixie's effect to destroy one monster on the field!"

"Break the world's shell and shine your light across the cosmos!" Utena continued to chant as she increased speed.

"I use Ancient Pixie's effect to destroy Junk Knight!" Kozue announced. "Sprit Burial!"

"Accel Synchro!" Utena called out.

Just as Ancient Pixie roared and black tendrils erupted from the track, Utena and her two monsters became shrouded in rose-colored light as they shot past Kozue down the track. Inside the light, Stardust changed into five green rings of light that could be seen surrounding Junk Knight before Utena totally vanished. A few moments later, the light appeared behind Kozue and Utena shot out of the front of it past Kozue, with Stardust trailing behind her in his new form.

"Bring Revolution!" Utena called out. "Stardust Dios Dragon!"

Dios Dragon roared, and with a flap of his four feathered wings he sent out a wave of light all across the battlefield. Once Kozue's monsters were hit by the wave, they all shattered into particles of gold light.

"When Dios Dragon has been Synchro Summoned during my opponent's turn, his effect sends all monsters with a level less than or equal to his own to the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

Kozue smirked. "So predictable. That's just what I was counting on you to do. I activate the second effect of Pagan Rite of the Dark Forest in my Graveyard and banish it to summon Orphne back to the field with her ATK, DEF and level halved!"

On cue, Orphne reappeared with a burst of blue flames.

"When Orphne has been summoned from the Graveyard, her effects lets me summon a Dark Synchro Monster from my Graveyard back to the field in Attack Mode!" Kozue announced. "I use this effect to bring back Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

Orphne snapped her fingers, and Ancient Pixie appeared next to her with another burst of blue flames.

"Why bother bring those two back?" Utena asked. "Especially when Orphne's stats have been reduced so much?"

"Because Orphne isn't just any Ritual Monster," Kozue revealed. "She's also a Tuner! I tune the level three Orphne into the level seven Ancient Pixie Dragon for a level ten Synchro Summon!"

With another snap of her fingers, Orphne burst into blue flames and transformed into three red rings of light. The rings encircled Ancient Pixie and changed the dragon into seven black stars.

"Wicked spirit that has ruled from the shadows since the dawn of time! Rise up from the underworld veiled in flesh and conquer this land of the living!" Kozue chanted. "Synchro Summon! A glorious rebirth! Primeval Pixie Queen Dragon!"

The black stars sparked and ignited into a ray of black energy that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the darkness broke apart to reveal Ancient Pixie in a new form. The green hair that had been growing from the back of her head had grown longer and turned silver, and a pair of thick curved black horns grew from the sides of her head. Her original wings had been replaced by a pair of massive black and green butterfly wings that grew from her back. Covering the dragon's chest was a large piece of gold armor styled to look like a skull.

As soon as Primeval Pixie Queen Dragon appeared, she let out a roar that echoed all across the track. Meanwhile, a powerful black aura had begun radiating from Kozue and her D-Wheel. The blunette's skin had become totally pale, and her eyes had turned pitch-black except for a pair of pale-blue irises.

Kozue let out a mad laugh. "Because of Midnight Forest of Depravity, Primeval Pixie Queen's ATK switches from 3300 to 4000! That's not all though. Primeval Pixie Queen also gains 500 ATK for each Field Spell on the field, which means her ATK is now at 4500!"

"So this is why you tried using Ancient Pixie's effect to try and destroy one of my monsters before instead of attacking!" Utena realized.

"That's right! I needed you to use Dios Dragon's effect to send Orphne and Ancient Pixie to the Graveyard so I could set up the summoning of Ancient Pixie's ultimate form!" Kozue confirmed. "I now activate Primeval Pixie Queen's other effect! Once per turn, Primeval Pixie Queen lets me cut the ATK of one monster on the field in half until the end of the turn, and increases my life points by the same amount of ATK drained! I use this effect on Dios Dragon! Spirit Drain!"

Primeval Pixie Queen let out another roar before suddenly sucking in the air around her. Dios Dragon suddenly began glowing with a blue aura, and a stream of blue light traveled from the dragon into Primeval Pixie Queen's mouth. Eventually the stream was cut off, and Dios Dragon's ATK had fallen to 1650. Meanwhile, Kozue briefly glowed with a blue light has her life points climbed higher to 11250.

"Time to end this!" Kozue declared. "Primeval Pixie Queen! Snuff out that other dragon like a flame! Dark Forest Voice!"

"I activate Dios Dragon's effect!" Utena quickly announced. "By banishing the Sword of Dios from the Graveyard, I can negate Primeval Pixie Queen's attack!"

Primeval Pixie Queen roared and fired a beam of purple light from her jaws at Dios Dragon. Before the attack could strike though, a transparent sphere of blue light appeared around Dios Dragon and totally blocked the beam. When the attack ended, the sphere shattered like glass.

"Well then, guess I'll have to end my turn there," Kozue decided. "But it should be clear to you that there's no way you can win. With my life points as high as they are, there's no way you can make a comeback."

"It may look bad now, but I'm not giving up!" Utena declared. "Anthy! Lend me your strength!"

Anthy closed her eyes and whispered something as she put her hands to her chest. A beam of crimson light then shot up from the purple-haired beauty's body into the sky, and then curved down towards Utena. The light came down and struck Utena's deck, causing the top card to glow red.

Utena drew the glowing card from her deck. "I attack Primeval Pixie Queen with Dios Dragon!"

"What? Are you nuts? All you'll do is wipe yourself out!" a startled Kozue exclaimed.

"I play the Quick-Play Spell, Dios Final Strike!" Utena announced as she played the card she just drew. "When a Dios monster attacks a monster with higher ATK, Dios Final Strike destroys both monsters at the start of the battle and cuts both our life points in half! Dios Impact!"

Dios Dragon roared and glowed with a dazzling silver light as he flew straight towards Primeval Pixie Queen like a missile. The collision of both dragons created a blinding flash of white light that rocked Kozue and Utena's D-Wheels, causing them to lose speed. Utena's life points dropped to a mere 825, while Kozue's life points fell to 5625.

"Due to the second effect of Dios Final Strike, we both summon a monster with a level lower than the destroyed monsters!" Utena announced. "I summon Stardust Spark Dragon!"

Stardust reappeared in his original form with a dazzling flash of silver light, roaring as he flapped his wings and scattered particles of stardust onto the field.

"And I summon Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Kozue announced.

A pillar of black wind shot up from the ground near Kozue's D-Wheel. The winds broke apart and Ancient Pixie appeared with a roar.

"Both of our monsters are now forced to do battle!" Utena continued. "And the duelist with the surviving monster automatically wins regardless of life points! Stardust! Blow Ancient Pixie away! Shooting Blast!"

Kozue chuckled. "You dumb bitch! Did you forget that Midnight Forest of Depravity is still in play? Because of that, Ancient Pixie's ATK is at 3000! You just wiped yourself out!"

"I would've, except that Dios Final Strike has another effect!" Utena revealed. "During the final battle between the monsters summoned by Dios Final Strike's effect, the monster controlled by the duelist with lower life points gains 1000 ATK during the battle! Which means that Stardust's ATK rises to 3500!"

Stardust opened his jaws and fired a beam of silvery-white light across the field at Ancient Pixie. The beam blasted a massive hole in the other dragon's chest. Ancient Pixie let out one final malevolent roar before exploding with a blinding flash. The explosion washed out the entire track, and Kozue screamed as the shockwave knocked her from her D-Wheel. When the light finally faded, Stardust had vanished from the field and the track had returned to its original appearance.

Kozue was lying on the concrete unconscious next to her fallen D-Wheel. By the time Utena pulled her and dismounted her vehicle, Miki was already half way over to where his sister was. In moments the pinkette came over to find Miki holding Kozue in his arms. The blunette was unconscious, but still breathing. The black rose seal ring on Kozue's hand had already shattered into a pile of metal filings on the ground.

"Will…will my sister be okay?" Miki asked.

"I…I really don't know, Miki," Utena hesitantly answered. "I've seen this happen once before, but it didn't end well."

"I wouldn't worry too much," the Skeleton Knight spoke as he suddenly approached them. "Unlike Kanae Ohtori, Kozue Kaoru was an actual duelist. She should easily recover from the effects of the shadow miasma, especially after the blow of light from Stardust Spark Dragon."

Utena turned to glare at the Skeleton Knight. "You boney son of a bitch! Where the hell do you get off using Miki and his sister like that? If you really want to beat me that badly, leave my friends out of this and duel me yourself!"

"I may just do that, in time…if you prove yourself worthy, that is. For now though, it's past time for me to take my leave."

With that, the Skeleton Knight turned and began to walk away. Before Utena could even think about going after him, a thick mist rolled in and caused the undead warrior to vanish. The mist cleared away right as Anthy came up to stand next to Utena.

"All of this is my fault," Miki spoke as he looked down at Kozue. "I never once realized that all of those times Kozue…acted out…were because I was putting some kind of pressure on her."

"I don't think you can put all the blame on yourself," Utena told her. "From what little I know about that dad of yours, he probably had some pretty strict expectations for Kozue too."

"I ended up being just as bad as he was, I guess. I never meant to though."

"I know," Utena responded as she put a hand on Miki's shoulder. "You care about your sister a lot, Miki. I know you wouldn't deliberately do anything to hurt her."

"But now she probably hates me, and I don't blame her. And all because…I probably got too dependent on her." Miki looked up at Utena with tears in his eyes. "Tell me, Ms. Tenjou. How could I ever hope to make things right with Kozue?"

"I honestly don't know. But I'm sure that a smart guy like you will be able to figure it out." Utena then sighed and looked up towards Seibal. "In the meantime, I need to figure out what the Skeleton Knight is and where he came from."

"I be able to help you with that at least," Miki responded as he rose to his feet and picked Kozue up bridal style. "First though, we should get Kozue to the infirmary."

"We should also get you to bed, Lady Utena," Anthy interjected as she took hold of the pinkette's arm. "You must be exhausted after both of those duels."

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "You can say that again."

* * *

A satisfied smile was on Akio's face as he lowered his opera glasses. Rex shared the young headmaster's expression as he lowered his own.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry too much about Ms. Tenjou's performance against the Skeleton Knight's minions," Rex remarked.

Akio nodded. "I think she's actually getting stronger with each of these duels. In the first round, she realized she could use the Sword of Dios to evolve her knights and not just her Duel Dragon. And in both rounds, she freely called upon Anthy's power to deliver the finishing blow. She's now closer than ever to becoming the King of Earth's Lock."

"Of course the Skeleton Knight's next challengers will likely be even stronger than the Kaoru Twins."

"All the better to push her to her limits. No matter how strong her next two opponents are the result will be the same as tonight. I must admit I've become rather enchanted with her."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning to make her one of your conquests?"

"Utena's ambition may be to become a prince, but I think the role of princess suits her much better," Akio replied as he began to head for the door. "Once she's finished her role in the ritual, I plan to take her for myself."

"That is if she survives the ritual, of course," Re remarked as Akio reached the doorway.

Akio stopped and looked back at Rex with a smirk. "Oh…I think she'll survive, as strong as she this. That only makes me want her even more."

* * *

A look of frustration was on Mikage's face as he headed down the candlelit halls of Nemuro Memorial Hall. He couldn't believe that the Kaoru Twins had lost against Utena. While the more rational part of Mikage's mind knew that such a thing was a possibility, the sting of tonight's defeat tore into his chest because it meant that he had once again let down the person who was most important to him. Mikage had been counting on his latest two champions to defeat Utena so he could finally cure Mamiya and give them both the eternity they had been striving for. Now they were once again right back at square one.

Mikage entered Mamiya's room and saw the boy's silhouette sitting up in his bed behind the veil. The pink-haired mastermind didn't know how to tell Mamiya that he had failed him yet again, like he had failed him countless times before.

"Welcome back, Souji," Mamiya spoke from behind the veil without turning his head. "How'd things go?"

Mikage took a deep breath and came over to sit on the edge of Mamiya's bed.

"I have some bad news, Mamiya," Mikage began as he tenderly took the boy's hand. "The latest two duelists I sent to defeat Utena Tenjou have failed. It's going to be a while longer before we can take the Rose Bride. I'm going to have to come up with a whole new strategy again."

"Don't worry Souji. I know that you'll succeed eventually. After all, you're the smartest man I know. If anyone can come up with a winning strategy, it's you."

"Your confidence in my abilities moves me," Mikage responded before lifting Mamiya's hand off the bed and kissing it. "I will not fail you again, Mamiya! I will find away to defeat Utena Tenjou and make you the Rose Bride!"

"Then you'll have to find a much stronger opponent to send against her," a voice spoke. Mikage looked to see the Skeleton Knight entering the room. "The Kaoru Twins were strong duelists, but they weren't quite strong enough."

"I do think we're at least on the right track though, using the student council members and the Rule of the Dueling Second," Mikage replied as he put down Mamiya's hand and rose to his feet. "Perhaps our next move should be to use Juri Arisugawa. Besides Touga Kiryuu, she's the only member of the student council that gave Utena the most trouble."

"But where do we find a duelist who can manipulate Juri Arisugawa the way Kozue Kaoru manipulated her brother?"

"I will find someone. It's only a matter of time. And once I do find such a duelist, we'll be able to bring Utena Tenjou to her knees once and for all!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again it's time to shine a spotlight on the original cards I came up with for this duel. Like with Miki, I ended up fabricating a wholly original archetype for Kozue to use. To fit with Kozue's duel dragon and her, um..."adulterous" personality in this story, I decided to base her deck on the classic nymphs of mythology.

**Satyr of Pan**

DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/3/ATK 1300/DEF 300

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Nymph" monster from your hand. A Synchro Monster summoned using this card as material gains the following effect: * Cannot be targeted for attacks while you control at least 1 face-up "Nymph" monster.

**Wood Nymph Atlanteia**

EARTH/Fairy/Effect/4/ATK 1200/DEF 1800

When this card has been sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material: You can Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Mode. At the start of the Damage Step when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can equip that monster to this card. This card gains half the total ATK of the monsters equipped to it using its effect. Can only be equipped with two monsters at a time.

**Water Nymph Nicaea**

WATER/Fairy/Effect/3/ATK 1500/DEF 400

Can be Special Summoned (from the hand) if you control a face-up EARTH "Nymph" monster. At the start of the Damage Step when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can equip that monster to this card. This card gains half the total ATK of the monsters equipped to it using its effect. Can only be equipped with two monsters at a time.

These monsters ended up being kind of a callback to the very early days of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game when some of the cards were a little more risqué, like the unedited illustration for the original Harpie Lady and the OCG illustration for Soul Release. The little scene where Atlanteia seduces Turbo Knight was also my own little way of pointing out how the condition of certain card effects only working on monsters of a particular gender don't exist in the real card game, and how such effects might look in a duel shown in the anime or manga if they were done as is IRL. Think how it'd look if the monster, Vampire Vamp used her effect on a powered-up Dark Magician Girl.

**Underworld Nymph Orphne**

DARK/Fairy/Ritual/Tuner/Effect/6/ATK 2000/DEF 2600

You can only Ritual Summon this card with "Pagan Rite of the Dark Forest". When this card is successfully Ritual Summoned, you can target 2 monsters in your opponent's Graveyard: Equip them to this card. This card gains half the total ATK of each monster equipped to it using this effect. When this card has been successfully Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 DARK Synchro Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position.

**Pagan Rite of the Dark Forest**

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Underworld Nymph Orphne". You must also tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total levels equal 6 or more. When a "Underworld Nymph Orphne" you control is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect; you can banish this card from the Graveyard: Special Summon that monster with its ATK, DEF and Level halved.

With a deck like Kozue's, I just had to include a Ritual Monster of some kind. And since there are still no actual Ritual Tuners at this time, I decided that Kozue's Ritual Monster should also be a Tuner that she could use to summon this card.

**Primeval Pixie Queen Dragon**

DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/10/ATK 3300/DEF 4000

1 Ritual Tuner + "Ancient Pixie Dragon"

Gains 500 ATK for each face-up Field Spell on the field. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: Halve that monster's ATK until the end of the turn, then gain life points equal to half that monster's original ATK. You can only activate this effect while you control a face-up Field Spell.

And lastly we have the Field Spells Kozue used.

**Sunrise Forest of Pleasure**

Field Spell

Once per turn, when you draw a card from your deck using a card effect: Gain 600 life points for each face-up monster on your field. During your next Standby Phase after this card's activation: Send this card to the Graveyard, then (if possible) return 1 "Midnight Forest of Depravity" from your Graveyard to your deck and activate 1 "Midday Forest of Delight" from your deck.

**Midday Forest of Delight**

Field Spell

Once per turn, when a monster your opponent controls is destroyed by a card effect: Gain life points equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK. During your next Standby Phase after this card's activation: Send this card to the Graveyard, then (if possible) return 1 "Sunrise Forest of Pleasure" from your Graveyard to your deck and activate one "Midnight Forest of Depravity" from your deck.

**Midnight Forest of Depravity**

Field Spell

When this card is activated, switch all face-up DARK monsters on the field in Defense Position to Attack Position. While this card is on the field, switch the ATK and DEF position of all DARK monsters on the field. Once per turn, you can add 1 DARK Ritual Monster and 1 Ritual Spell from your deck to your hand. During your next Standby Phase after this card's activation: Send this card to the Graveyard, then (if possible) return 1 "Midday Forest of Delight" from your Graveyard to your deck and activate 1 "Sunrise Forest of Pleasure" from your deck.

I decided that Kozue's deck should have cycling Field Spells like the kind that Luna used in the 5D's manga to go with Ancient Pixie Dragon's effect, but of course I needed to come up with cards that fit with the whole Nymph theme. Anyway, let's now turn to Utena's new cards from the chapter.

**Junk Commander**

EARTH/Warrior/Effect/4/ATK 1600/DEF 1700

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Junk" Tuner monster from your deck. During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material for a "Knight" monster: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Junk" monster from your hand.

**Wizard Synchron**

LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/3/ATK 300/DEF 1500

You can Special Summon this card (from the hand) if you control a face-up "Knight" Synchro Monster. If this card is used as material to Synchro Summon a "Stardust" Synchro Monster: You can Special Summon the non-Tuner monster used as material for that Synchro Summon in Defense Mode.

**Avenging Knight**

Trap Card

When a "Junk" monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card; you target 1 "Knight" Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck: Banish 1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner monster from your Graveyard whose total levels equal the level of the targeted monster and Special Summon it. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon).

Of those three cards, Wizard Synchron is the one I most proud of. I designed it for the purpose of making it much easier to set up an Accel Synchro Summon using the Sword of Dios.

**Dios Final Strike**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when a "Dios" monster you control attacks a monster with higher ATK: Destroy both monsters at the start of the Damage Step and halve the life points of both players, then both players must Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard in Attack Position with a level lower than that of the destroyed monsters. When this effect resolves, both players must then conduct a battle using the monsters Special Summoned using the effect of this card, and the player whose monster is destroyed at the end of that battle loses the duel. During the Damage Step of a battle conducted by the monsters Special Summoned with this card's effect, the monster owned by the player with the lowest amount of Life Points gains 1000 ATK.

The effect for this card was actually inspired by the climax of Yusei and Luna's duel in the 5D's manga. I had decided it'd be easiest for this duel to end in the same way. Well, barring another unseen complication, I'll be back next week with another chapter. Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	18. Death On Two Legs

**Author's Note:** A couple of things before we get into this next chapter. The first is an error I discovered with the original cards I had listed at the end of the previous chapter. When I review Junk Commander's effect later, I discovered that his second effect of summoning another Junk monster from the hand when used as Synchro Material required him to be banished from the Graveyard in order to be activated, but then in the actual chapter Utena banished Junk Commander from the Graveyard to summon Drill Knight. I've since edited Junk Commander's effect shown at the end of the previous chapter so that it doesn't list having to be banished in order to summon another Junk monster from the hand.

Now then, the other thing I wanted to talk about was the title of this chapter. This chapter title is also the title of a Queen song from their _Night At the Opera_ album. The song in question is actually a favorite of mine, and it sort of got stuck in my head as I was thinking of this chapter, or rather of the character that this chapter introduces.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 18: "Death On Two Legs"

Nearly a week had gone by since the night of Utena's back-to-back duels against Miki and Kozue. In that time, things at Ohtori Academy had gone relatively back to normal. Kozue had regained consciousness two days after the duel. However, the rift that had already existed between Kozue and Miki had been widened into a massive abyss because of the incident. Both Kozue and her brother remembered most of everything that had happened that night, and as a result the two had drifted further apart than they already were. Meanwhile, the Skeleton Knight was still at large.

That afternoon, Utena was on her way to the music room alone to visit with Miki. The pinkette wanted to see how he was doing, and find out if he had learned anything new about the Skeleton Knight. Utena entered the room to find Miki playing at the piano. She leaned against the doorway to listen to Miki's playing.

"Is that a new piece?" Utena asked when Miki finally finished. "It sounds great."

Miki turned around on the piano bench and smiled. "Actually, it's an older piece that I never quite finished. I thought I'd use my free time today to polish it off. Where's Ms. Himemiya?"

"She's at the chairman's office visiting her older brother," Utena revealed as she walked into the room.

"That's strange. I didn't know that Ms. Himemiya even had siblings, let alone siblings who'd be attending this academy. And why are they meeting at the chairman's office?"

"Oh. I guess you don't know. Anthy's older brother is the school's acting chairman, Akio Ohtori."

Miki's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. "Her brother is Chairman Ohtori?"

Utena chuckled. "I was just as surprised as you were when I found out. But he and Anthy are pretty close."

Here, Miki's expression darkened. "It must be nice to have a sibling you can be close to."

"Oh…sorry. Guess you and Kozue still aren't talking, are you?"

"I'm afraid not. Part of the problem is I don't quite know how to act around her anymore. I think I've mostly accepted the fact that she's no longer the little girl that she once was, the girl that I always idolized…but I don't quite know how to interact with the person she's become. Kozue and I truly have grown more apart than I realized. Plus I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sure you'll both work things out somehow. I'm just glad that Kozue didn't end up like the last duelist that the Skeleton Knight sent after me."

"And on that note, I'm afraid I haven't been able to find out anything about the Skeleton Knight beyond the old campus legends about him that we've all heard."

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "That's the same dead end I hit too. Any ideas about where we should look next?"

"The only possible lead I can think of is to look into the tragedy behind Nemuro Memorial Hall, since the legends about the Skeleton Knight all seem to be connected to that place."

"You mean that story about that doctor who ended up killing a bunch of students in some weird ritual gone wrong?"

Miki nodded. "This is only a theory, and a wildly speculative one at that since I know little to nothing about the occult, but what if this ritual somehow brought the Skeleton Knight here from some other dimension?"

"You mean…like it summoned him from Hell or something? I gotta say Miki, that's kinda out there."

"I agree. But bear in mind that this entity does appear to be a living skeleton. Unless we come up with some other explanation behind the Skeleton Knight's existence, this is the best theory we've got."

Utena frowned and crossed her arms. "Good point. Plus, given all the other weird stuff I've been through since coming to this academy, something like this being possible shouldn't surprise me."

"Indeed. Plus if the Skeleton Knight was indeed called here by some sort of dark ritual, there's a possibility that we might be able to undo that ritual and send him back to wherever he came from."

"I'm all for that idea. So I guess we need to start by looking into this Dr. Nemuro."

"There's one other thing we should consider, Ms. Tenjou. Though End of the World hasn't been the one arranging these recent turbo duels, they shouldn't be happening without his consent."

"Wait! So you think that the Skeleton Knight might be working for End of the World?" Utena asked, startled.

"I think it might be a definite possibility. Who knows? It might've been End of the World who called forth the Skeleton Knight in the first place. There's one more thing that concerns me too. Before, the Skeleton Knight used me to come after you. He might do the same thing using the other remaining student council members."

"You mean he might try and brainwash Juri and Saionji too?"

Miki nodded. "Which is why I think we should try and warn them about all of this before we do anything else."

"Sounds like a good idea. Come to think of it though, I haven't seen Saionji and Juri around for a while, not that I've gone out of the way to find them of course. In fact, I haven't seen Saionji at all since I defeated Touga, which I'm actually glad about since every once and a while he'd come around to try and hit on Anthy…the bastard."

"I've never been very fond of Saionji myself. Actually, we may not have to worry about him at the moment. Shortly after you defeated Touga, Saionji went off to his family's cabin up in the mountains to do some training, both in kendo and in dueling. You see…Saionji considered Touga to be one of his greatest rivals, had been for years apparently. Now that Touga's gone, Saionji will never settle his score against him. I guess he's taken that fact pretty hard."

Utena's expression saddened. "I had no idea that Touga and Saionji had that kind of history. But then I never really bothered to learn about what happened to Touga after we parted ways years ago at the orphanage." She shook her head and returned her focus to the topic at hand. "What about Juri?"

"Juri's activities haven't changed. When she's not supervising the fencing team, she's usually practicing in one of the gym's dueling stadiums to refine her deck. In fact, she should be finishing up a match right about now."

"Then let's go have a chat with her," Utena decided. "She probably won't believe anything about this, but we should try anyway."

* * *

Juri exited the gym through its main entrance with a duel disk still on her arm. Though she had just won her fifth duel of the afternoon, she was feeling dissatisfied. But that hadn't been surprising to Juri since there were hardly any students on campus who could push her to her limits. When Juri thought about it, she realized that the only one at Ohtori Academy who could give her a real challenge was a certain pink-haired tomboy. For that reason, Juri had been training almost constantly, waiting and hoping for the time End of the World would allow her to challenge Utena again and finally put the pinkette in her place.

As Juri began to head for the dorms, she stopped when she spotted two familiar figures running to catch up to her. One of them was Miki, while the other was the girl who had ended up becoming her greatest rival.

"There you are, Juri!" Miki called as he and Utena approached. "We were hoping we could catch up with you."

"What is it, Miki?" Juri asked as she put a hand on her hip. "And how does it involve Tenjou here?"

"We came to warn you about the Skeleton Knight," Utena answered.

Juri raised an eyebrow. "As in the Skeleton Knight from the old campus ghost stories? Surly you don't believe in this nonsense, especially not you Miki."

"As outrageous as it all sounds Juri, the Skeleton Knight is real," Miki responded. "And he's somehow taken over arranging the turbo duels."

"I've had to face off against duelists he's somehow brainwashed and sent against me," Utena explained. "For some reason, he wants to win Anthy from me to get to Seibal."

"Well that's your problem. I don't see why I need to be concerned."

"You should be worried, because the last two duelists that walking skeleton sent after me were Miki and his sister," Utena told her. "We're worried that he might brainwash you to come after me next."

Juri smirked. "Your concern for me is amusing, but unnecessary. Even if this Skeleton Knight does come after me, assuming he actually exists of course, there's no way he'd be able to make me submit to his will. I can understand such a thing happening to Miki, but my will is far greater than his!"

Utena groaned in exasperation. "I should've known that this would be your attitude. Look Juri! I know that you and I don't really see eye to eye on certain things, but you have to take this seriously! I've seen the Skeleton Knight and he's no imaginary threat! The first time I ran into him…"

As Utena began to talk about her past dealings with the supposed Skeleton Knight, Juri glanced off into the distance and spotted a group of six girls approaching. The sight of the girl in the lead caused the redhead's breath to catch in her throat. It was a girl with shoulder-length plum-colored hair who Juri knew all too well.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" an annoyed Utena asked.

Miki noticed what Juri was looking at and grabbed Utena's arm. "Ms. Tenjou."

As Utena turned around to ask Miki why he interrupted her, she finally saw what had grabbed Juri's attention. "Wait. Isn't that girl…?"

Miki nodded. "That's Juri's old friend, Shiori Takatsuki. I heard rumors that she might finally be returning to the academy, but I wasn't sure if they were true. Seeing Ms. Takatsuki again after all this time must stir some bitter feelings for Juri."

"Yeah, but…not the kind of feelings you think," Utena whispered.

Juri meanwhile had already forgotten all about Utena and Miki and began to head for the approaching group of young ladies. "Shiori!"

Upon hearing her name, the purple-haired girl spoke to her five friends, prompting them to leave. By the time the five left, Juri was standing before her.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you again, Juri," Shiori spoke. "You're looking well."

"How…how have you been?" Juri asked with a lump in her throat. "You stayed with Ruka until the very end, right? That must've been hard for you."

Shiori smirked. "But I bet you're pleased about that, aren't you? You wanted Ruka just as much as I did."

"That's not true!"

"Oh come on Juri! I know that this is exactly what you wanted to happen! You thought that since you couldn't have Ruka, I shouldn't have him either!"

"Dammit! I never wanted that bastard in the first place!"

Shiori chuckled. "Denial doesn't suit you at all. Well, whatever. In the end, I still took something I wanted from you. I know that must burn you up."

"You don't understand at all. Shiori, I…" Juri was about to tell the purple-haired girl how she really felt about her, but the words got lodged in her throat.

"I better get back to the dorms. There's still some unpacking I need to do. I'll see you around, Juri."

With that, Shiori walked off. Juri kept her eyes on Shiori as she left. A part of the redhead wanted to chase after Shiori, tackle her to the ground, and plant a firm kiss on her lips before bearing her real feelings to her, but the more rational part of Juri's mind kept her rooted to the ground.

"Miki, could you leave me and Juri alone?" Utena whispered. "I want to have a word with her in private."

Though he raised an eyebrow in confusion, Miki nodded and quickly left the scene.

Utena cautiously approached the redhead. "Juri."

Juri turned to face the pinkette with a scowl. "What is it you want now? Are you going to try and warn me against another lame ghost story?"

"That's not it at all. I just thought you should know…well, if it's any consolation, I know how it feels to have a one-sided love for another girl."

Juri raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Anthy Himemiya?"

Utena nodded. "To be honest, I'm still not entirely sure if what I feel for Anthy is love, but I do have some strong feelings for her. Heck, I've even had some pretty wild fantasies about her from time to time."

"And you haven't acted on them? She is the Rose Bride. And since you're the one engaged to her, she'll perform any 'service' for you that you want. Or at least that's what I've heard."

"I don't want Anthy to be with me just because she's the Rose Bride! I want her to be with me because that's what she wants too. I'd like to think that she does have those same feelings for me, but I won't know for sure until I finally bring an end to this twisted game she's been caught in."

Juri gave Utena a look of disgust. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic. You've bound yourself with the same kind of shackle I have."

"What you call a shackle, I call a reason to fight. I made up my mind long ago that I would become the prince that saves Anthy from this hell!"

Juri turned away from Utena on a heel. "There's no point in fighting for a hopeless cause. I have no more time to waste with you. And save those ghost stories of yours for the little kids! Your Skeleton Knight is as unbelievable as the fairytale ending with Himemiya you're chasing after."

With that, Juri stormed off in a different direction from the dorms.

Utena let out a heavy sigh and began to walk off in the other direction. "Why did I even bother?"

* * *

At one of the far corners of the Ohtori Academy campus was a large artificial lake surrounded by tall trees. The location was considered to be one of the most scenic places on campus, and a popular gathering place for students on the weekends. At that hour late in the afternoon though, the lake was totally deserted, and that was one of the reasons why Juri had come there. The other reason was so that she could finally and truly cast off the shackle that she had been carrying around all this time, or at least take the first step to unlocking it. This was something she had needed to do long ago.

Juri opened her shirt and removed the gold locket hanging from her neck. She opened it up and took a look at the picture of Shiori hidden inside. Every now and then, Juri couldn't help but take out her locket and gaze at the picture of her impossible love, even though it tormented her. But looking at only a picture of Shiori was not the same as seeing the real thing. The very moment that Juri saw Shiori earlier, all of the feelings for her that the redhead had buried deep in her heart erupted like a geyser.

In that moment, Juri thought that perhaps that if she told Shiori how she felt for her, perhaps her feelings would be returned…but she realized that she was being a fool. With the way Shiori had thrown herself at Ruka long ago, it was clear to Juri that the purple-haired girl could never return her feelings. Seeing Shiori again after all that time only cut her heart to ribbons. On top of that, Juri had Utena declaring how she was going to fight for a love that was just as impossible as the love she felt for Shiori. It all made Juri want to scream.

Juri decided that she would not be as weak as Utena and fight for what would be a hopeless cause. She was going to truly cast off that shackle she carried once and for all. With her resolve firm, Juri snapped the locket shut and threw it towards the lake as hard as she could. The locket entered the lake with a soft splash several feet from the shore.

"Time to stop living in the past," Juri whispered as she turned and left.

* * *

Juri had been far from alone at all though when she cast her locket into the water. Emerging from the shadow trees at another side of the lake was Mikage, and he was not alone either.

"I knew our surveillance of Ms. Arisugawa would pay off eventually," Mikage declared. "Skeleton Knight, if you would be so kind?"

The Skeleton Knight stepped out from the trees and cast his boney hand towards the lake. In a matter of seconds, a small gold object flew from the water and to the undead warrior's waiting palm.

With Juri's locket dangling from his boney fingers, the Skeleton Knight held it towards Mikage. "I don't see how this little trinket will help us."

"It will help us by confirming some suspicions of mine," Mikage explained as he took the locket. "The rumored love triangle between Ms. Arisugawa, Shiori Takatsuki and Ruka Tsuchiya is still quite well known among the students. The story involved two of the most popular members of the student council, after all. But if I'm right, the story isn't truly what people think it is."

Mikage opened the locket and saw the picture of Shiori hidden within. Miraculously, the locket's seal had somehow protected the picture from getting soaked by the lake water.

Upon seeing the old photo, Mikage let out a deep laugh. "Exactly as I thought! Ms. Takatsuki was the hidden object of Ms. Arisugawa's affection! Oh, I sympathize with the young lady! But this is perfect for us! Now we know that we can make that girl our new and greatest weapon to defeat Tenjou!"

"You plan to make Shiori Takatsuki into our newest warrior and use her to control the Arisugawa girl," the Skeleton Knight realized. "But how do you know that the Takasuki girl has what it takes?"

"I've done extensive research into her as well. She's a fairly talented duelist. Plus, I know the truth about what really happened between her and Ruka Tsuchiya." Mikage handed the locket back over to the Skeleton Knight. "After we test Ms. Shiori and she passes, as I'm certain she will, give her this locket. Tell her where it came from, of course."

The Skeleton Knight looked straight at Mikage. "Why?"

Mikage chuckled. "I know if you had any eyebrows, one of them would be raised right now. Don't worry my friend. It will all become clear soon enough. For now, just trust me when I say that the darkness in Ms. Shiori's heart is likely bottomless."

* * *

Shiori's return to Ohtori Academy had been going much better than she thought it would. Not only had all her old friends there warmly welcomed her back, they all seemed rather envious of her engagement to Ruka Tsuchiya despite him dying before the two of them could actually tie the knot. It delighted Shiori a great deal that she, a poor girl from the Commons who only got to attend the academy because her mother was lucky enough to be a maid for the Arisugawa family, was the envy of a bunch of privileged girls from the Tops. Of course Shiori knew that the attitude of those girls would be much different if they knew how things had really ended between her and Ruka before his death, but there was no need for them to know about that. She certainly wasn't going to tell them.

The best part about her return though had been how Shiori was able to lord her romantic victory over Juri the day before. Truthfully, Shiori had never truly loved Ruka, but she knew that Juri did. Or at least she seemed to from the way the redhead would become so uncomfortable when she saw the two of them together. So Shiori had decided to steal Ruka away from Juri so she could make the redhead suffer and have a great victory over her. It was everything that Juri deserved for looking down on her ever since they met.

Shiori had met Juri years ago when she and her mother moved into the servants' quarters of the Arisugawa family mansion. Juri had instantly taken a liking to Shiori for some reason or another, and at the time Shiori had been dazzled by what a pretty girl Juri was, not that a girl from a privileged family of the Tops would be ugly of course. In the beginning, Shiori was quite touched that a girl like Juri would want to be her friend. In fact it wasn't long before Shiori developed feelings for Juri that seemed stronger than just simple friendship. Of course around that same time, Shiori had yet another realization about her relationship with Juri. Though Juri acted like a friend towards her, Shiori became certain that Juri didn't actually care about her at all.

It was obvious to Shiori that a girl from the Tops could never truly like a commoner like her. Shiori thought that perhaps Juri only interacted with her out of pity, or because she thought of her as something like a pet. Either way, this realization filled Shiori with a deep rage. She maintained her supposed friendship with Juri in order to maintain her position, but Shiori had become determined to surpass Juri in some way. So when Ruka entered their lives and it seemed like Juri had feelings for the handsome blue-haired fencer, Shiori saw the perfect opportunity to hurt Juri and to marry into a rich family from the Tops. Ultimately the second part of her plan had failed, but for Shiori it was still a great victory.

That afternoon, Shiori was in the campus library researching something for a history paper assigned to her the morning before. She felt that the assignment was a little too much for her to get on her first day back, but she had no choice but to do her best at it. As Shiori took down a few notes from the book opened in front of her, a shadow suddenly blocked the light from the large window in front of her. The purple-haired girl looked up to see a young man with long straight pink hair standing before her table.

"Shiori Takatsuki? I'm Souji Mikage. I'm a teacher here," the pink-haired man spoke. "Might I have a word with you?"

Shiroi shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Mikage sat down in the chair right across the table from her. "The reason I'm here is because certain members of the faculty have voiced some concerns about your return. They're afraid that not enough time has passed since the very personal loss you suffered not long ago, and that you might not be fully ready to return to academy life."

"You're talking about Ruka's death, right? It was hard, but I've gotten over it. Honestly, I think the best thing for me right now is to just return to a normal life here at this school."

"I quite understand. There are some other concerns too though. The faculty members I spoke of are also a little concerned about some bad blood between you and a member of the student council, Juri Arisugawa. There was rumored to be quite the love triangle between you, her and Ruka Tsuchiya."

Here, Shiori couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean those teachers actually believed all that crap about us?"

Mikage chuckled as well. "It is rather absurd, isn't it? I can see just from talking to you now that there's nothing wrong with you, but the faculty insists on some assurance. So I told them that I would do a counseling session with you."

"Counseling?"

Mikage nodded. "It'd be very short, and you'd only have to do it once. All that's required of you is to answer a few simple questions. What do you say?"

"Well…okay. The last thing I need is a bunch of teachers getting on my back about something that's not really a problem."

"Splendid! Meet me later tonight at Nemuro Memorial Hall. We'll conduct the session there."

"Nemuro Memorial Hall! Why the hell do we have to do this at a creepy place like that?"

"It's simply to assure that we don't be disturbed," Mikage answered before rising from his chair. "To do this session properly, we'll need total seclusion. I'll be leaving you now. Until later tonight, Ms. Takatsuki."

With that, Mikage calmly walked off. Shiori couldn't help but cringe at the very thought of going to Nemuro Memorial Hall in the middle of the night. She had heard all the old legends about the place, and though she didn't entirely believe them, she avoided the Hall like the plague like most of the other students at the academy did. So of course Shiroi didn't like the idea of going into that place in the dead of night, but she found that she liked the idea of a bunch of middle-aged teachers asking her about her feelings almost constantly even less. Thus she reluctantly decided to take Mikage up on her little invitation.

* * *

The moon hung high as Shiori came upon the giant mausoleum-like building that was Nemuro Memorial Hall. She could never understand why the school just didn't tear the place down. Shiori had paused several feet in front of the building for she didn't know how long, trying to work up the nerve to try and walk into that creepy building. After taking what was probably her fifteenth deep breath since arriving, Shiori finally began to walk towards the Hall's front door. As soon as the purple-haired girl reached the front steps, the door swung open. Shiori couldn't help but let out a startled scream, thinking briefly that it might be the fabled Skeleton Knight coming out to escort her down to Hell. She quickly saw though that it was only Mikage.

Mikage couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she saw her. "Forgive me for startling you. Thank you for being so prompt. If you'll follow me inside, I have everything set up."

Reluctantly, Shiroi followed Mikage into the vine-covered tomb of a building. Inside, their footsteps echoed down the empty torch-lit halls. Shiori couldn't help but look at the broken and dusty pictures hanging on the walls as they walked.

"So…is it true that a bunch of students died here years ago in some weird experiment?" Shiori asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mikage answered. "But we're not here to discuss this building's unsavory past. Now, the interview room is this way."

After turning a few more corners, Mikage brought Juri to what looked like an elevator. Mikage stepped aside and the doors slid open, revealing a simple wooden chair and a preserved butterfly in a frame mounted on the wall.

"Please have a seat," Mikage requested. "As soon as you're situated, we can begin."

After a moment, Shiori went in and sat down in the chair, which she found was facing a mirror with a wooden counter. Once Shiori sat down, the doors slid shut with alarming force, causing her to gasp. She felt a little bit like she had just been shut into a coffin.

_"All right Ms. Takatsuki, we can begin,"_ Mikage's voice spoke over the intercom.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Shiori asked.

_"Tell me about your relationship with Juri Arisugawa and Ruka Tsuchiya. And please be totally honest. I don't want you holding anything back."_

"Well…I guess I should begin by saying that Juri and I used to be good friends." As soon as Shiori began talking, the elevator began to descend. "We met when we were kids, and ended up getting pretty close despite her being from the Tops and me being from the Commons. And it was because of her family that I was able to attend this academy."

_"Go deeper."_

"But…I realized later that Juri probably didn't like me as much as she claimed. Later on when we met Ruka and I saw how much Juri seemed to like him, I decided take Ruka away from her just to hurt her. I never had any real feelings for Ruka. I just went after him because Juri wanted him, and because he was an easy way to get into a rich family in the Tops."

_"Deeper!"_

Suddenly the elevator began to pick up speed, and the lights in the ceiling started to flicker. The butterfly mounted on the wall had regressed into a cocoon.

"The truth is…I was in love with Juri," Shiori continued. "In fact I think I still might be. But she could never be in love with someone like me. Besides us both being girls, the only real reason she hung around with me was out of pity or maybe some kind of amusement. She probably just wanted a little sidekick that she could feel superior to!"

_"Deeper!"_ Mikage's voice ordered.

The elevator began going down even faster and the flickering of the lights started getting worse. Meanwhile on the wall, the framed cocoon had regressed even further into a caterpillar.

"I don't want that! I don't want Juri looking down on me!" Shiori declared. "I don't want anyone looking down on me! People have been looking down on me ever since I was born just because I was unlucky enough to be born in the Commons! Well screw them! They can choke on their pity and their condescending attitudes!"

_"DEEPER!"_ Mikage ordered.

The elevator was going to fast that it seemed like it was in a free-fall, and the lights were flickering so badly that it seemed like they would burn out entirely. The caterpillar on the wall had regressed all the way back into an unseen egg on a leaf.

"I'm not going to let Juri or anyone else treat me that way!" Shiori shouted. "I'M GONNA MAKE HER AND EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE RICH BASTARDS GROVEL AT MY FEET!"

At last the elevator came to a crashing halt and the lights went out completely. As soon as Shiori realized what had happened, she shot to her feet inside the total darkness. Then, after a few tense moments, the elevator doors slid open and the Skeleton Knight stood before her, bathed in the unearthly purple light from the other side.

Shiori let out a frightened cry. "Holy crap! You're real?"

"My, my. The darkness in your heart really is deep," the Skeleton Knight responded. "I really must learn to stop doubting Mikage. He really is a perfect judge of these things. Now, come. We have much to discuss."

Very reluctantly, Shiori followed the Skeleton Knight out of the elevator. She soon found herself standing in the middle of a vast mausoleum that seemed to go upward into infinity. On the far wall was a massive open furnace burning with purple flames.

"What do you want with me, you horror show reject?" Shiori demanded.

The Skeleton Knight turned to her and dangled a gold locked in his boney fingers. "This belongs to your friend Juri. It contains the picture of the one she loves most. Open it. I think you'll find the contents surprising."

Though skeptical, Shiori took the locket from the undead knight. She assumed that the locket contained Ruka's picture if it was really Juri's. Shiori couldn't help but find the idea amusing, thinking that Juri still pinned for Ruka even after he was now dead, and even after she had stolen Ruka away from her. But what Shiori found when she opened the locket was not what she expected at all.

A look of shock formed on the purple-haired girl's face as she looked down at her own picture. "I'm the one…Juri's in love with?"

"Mikage thought you might be interested to know that."

Shiori stood frozen in disbelief for several moments. The suddenly she began to chuckle, and very soon that chuckle turned into a loud, mad laugh that echoed through the vast chamber. The occurrence startled the Skeleton Knight so much that he actually flinched, though the rattling of his bones could hardly be heard over the sound of the girl's insane glee.

"Oh my god! This is just too good!" the laughing Shiori declared with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'm the one that Juri's been pinning over all this time? That's so pathetic! And the best part is, I hurt her even more than I thought I did with Ruka! I should find some random guy here to shake up with and lord it over her! I wonder if that sexy student council president is still around?"

"You think rather small, don't you?"

"What the hell was that?" Shiori snapped.

"I can give you the power to control that girl; to enslave her entirely, body and soul."

"How?"

The Skeleton Knight waved a bony finger at one of the coffin drawers lining the walls of the stone chamber. The drawer slid open with a grinding noise, and flying out was a small black object glowing with a purple aura flew out and landed in his waiting palm.

The undead knight held the object before Shiori, which she soon saw was a black ring with the rose seal. "This seed of the dead as grown into the rose the blooms at the end of the world. Take it, and with its power you can…"

Shiori snatched the ring from the Skeleton Knight's hand before he could finish. "I don't need some damn sales pitch! If this thing will help me make Juri my slave, that's good enough for me."

With that, Shiori slipped the ring onto her finger, and the purple aura glowing from it quickly spread all over her body. Then suddenly a pillar of black fog suddenly erupted up from the ground around Shiori's feet like a geyser. The sight started the Skeleton Knight so much that he couldn't help but flinch and take a step back. After a moment, the black miasma faded and Shiori stood before the undead knight with a pleased smile on her face. Her eyes were pitch-black for a moment before returning to normal.

"Well that was a rush," Shiori declared.

"There's more though," the Skeleton Knight told her. "With the power you have now, you can obtain even greater power to rule the entire world. All you need to do is defeat Utena Tenjou and take the Rose Bride from her. But first, you must enslaved Juri so you can use her as a weapon against her."

"Fine with me."

"I have one last gift for you," the Skeleton Knight continued as he produced a card. "This Duel Dragon will help you defeat Utena Tenjou, should you actually have to duel against her."

"Fine," Shiori replied as she snatched the card. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go visit an old friend and make her my bitch."

* * *

Mikage was sitting in a chair next to Mamiya's large bed reading a book of poems to him. It was a book that was always one of the boy's favorites. Mamiya sat totally upright in bed as Mikage began reading another passage. The pink-haired mastermind stopped though when he saw the Skeleton Knight enter the room. Though the Skeleton Knight didn't have a flesh and blood face, Mikage thought that the Skeleton Knight seemed a bit…haggard.

"What's wrong?" Mikage asked as he closed the book, his finger marking the page he was still on. "Don't tell me that I was wrong about Shiori Takatsuki."

"On the contrary. The darkness in her was quite deep," the Skeleton Knight answered. "In fact, I think it might be too deep. With the power that girl now has combined with her ambitions and the depth of that darkness, she could prove a liability to us."

After a moment, Mikage shrugged. "Well, if she does turn out to be a problem later, we'll deal with her. The important thing now though is that she defeats Utena Tenjou."

"I don't think you fully appreciate what a threat that girl now is. With the power I've granted her, she's become death on two legs. If we let her have free reign, she could destroy both Tenjou and us."

"I think it's an acceptable risk. If Ms. Shiori is indeed a mad dog like you say, we shall put her down, but not before she eliminates Utena and kills the Rose Bride. Until then, any risk is acceptable."

Though he had no lungs, the Skeleton Knight let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose you have a point. We will play this dangerous game of yours for now, Mikage. But if things go wrong, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

It was the dead of night as Juri entered her room wearing a grey tank top and black sweat pants. Once she locked the door, the redhead went over and grabbed a white towel she had left on the nightstand to wipe the sweat from her brow. Juri thought that going for a late night run might take her mind off Shiori. Even after throwing away her locket, Juri found that the purple-haired girl was on her mind constantly. She wondered if it was perhaps because she met with Shiori again after all this time.

"Hello Juri," a voice spoke, causing the redhead to flinch.

Juri turned to see Shiori standing before her just a few feet away. The purple-haired girl was standing before her with a hand on her hip, wearing absolutely nothing except her new ring and a predatory smile on her face. The very sight caused a drop of blood to drip from Juri's nose. She frantically put a hand to her face to try and hide it.

"Shiori!" Juri squeaked in a voice higher than normal. "What…what're you doing here?"

With her right hand still on her hip, Shiori lifted her left hand and dangled Juri's locket before the redhead. "Someone told me you lost this. I couldn't help but look inside when they gave it to me. Are you really that in love with me?"

Finally removing her hand from her face, Juri looked down in shame. "It is. I've been in love with you for very long time, Shiori. And it crushed me when you and Ruka began dating. When I competed with Ruka, it was all an attempt to try and win you over. But I realized soon enough that it was pointless. Now that you know, I'd understand if you want nothing more to do with me."

Shiori sauntered over to Juri and put a hand on the taller girl's cheek. "You silly girl. Why do you think I'm here in your room like this? If you wanted me, you should've just said something much sooner."

Juri looked down at Shiori in total disbelief. She wondered if she was hallucinating or perhaps just dreaming. After a moment though, Shiori planted a firm kiss on the redhead's lips, and Juri quickly realized that this was no dream. Juri returned the kiss, and soon their mouths were open and their tongues were grinding against one another. In that blissful moment though as Juri and Shiori wrapped their arms around one another, the redhead suddenly felt something noxious pouring from Shiori's mouth down her throat. Juri didn't know what it was, yet as vile as the substance was she found that it also somehow felt incredibly good.

Juri's eyes rolled to the back of her head before turning pitch-black. When they finally broke apart for air, Juri stood before Shiori in a trance. Her irises returned as pale orange circles.

"Now stripe!" Shiori ordered.

The redhead nodded and quickly removed every piece of clothing she had on. In moments she stood before the purple-haired girl totally naked, waiting for her next command.

Shiori grinned as she looked the taller girl over and nodded. "Nice. You always were pretty hot. Now, on your knees! Show me just how much you love me."

Juri got down on all fours and then began probing Shiori's womanhood with her tongue.

Shiori moaned as she threw her head back and grabbed the back of Juri's head. "Oh yeah! This is exactly what I've always wanted! From now on Juri, you're going to be my slave! And with you as my loyal dog, I'm going to make everyone in this world get on their knees before me just as you're doing now!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've always felt sorry for Juri, not simply because of the whole unrequited love, but because the girl she's in love with is really kind of a bitch. I mean I see any romantic relationship between Shiori and Juri as potentially really toxic. Well, in the next chapter we're going to see just how toxic such a relationship might be, especially with dark magic involved.

Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	19. The Slave Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Slave Prince

Three days had gone by since Utena's most recent encounter with Juri, but at that moment the redhead was the furthest thing from the pinkette's mind. Almost immediately after having her little talk with Juri about the threat of the Skeleton Knight and the sudden return of Juri's unrequited love, Utena focused all her mental energy towards finding out about the tragedy behind Nemuro Memorial Hall and the late Dr. Nemuro. Unfortunately, Utena had been having a much harder time with that search than anticipated. Though the story of Dr. Nemuro and the incident that claimed the lives of his student researchers was quite well known to both the students and faculty of Ohtori Academy, any official records of the actual incident were practically nonexistent. At most, Utena could only find a few brief news clippings about a major fire on the campus grounds, and none of them mentioned anything about a sinister occult ritual gone wrong, and certainly there was nothing in any of the articles about the Skeleton Knight.

Utena began to wonder how much truth there was behind the story of Dr. Nemuro and his insane ritual. Perhaps the whole thing was just a rumor that some student long ago had started just after the fire that was embellished more and more over the years until finally becoming the ghost story that every student at the academy past and present had heard at least once. On the other hand, Utena knew that the Skeleton Knight was quite real, for she had spoken to the entity on two occasions. And since the Skeleton Knight was connected to the incident with Dr. Nemuro, the supposed ritual the scientist had been involved in had to be real too. The trouble was that there just didn't seem to be any evidence of it.

That rainy afternoon, Utena was sitting in the library reading through a book on the history of Ohtori Academy. She had found a small section about Nemuro Memorial Hall, but it was only three paragraphs long and didn't cover anything that Utena didn't already know. The pinkette kept scanning the passage though hoping to find some sort of hidden clues, but her efforts were coming up dry. Anthy meanwhile was sitting across the table from the pinkette reading a book on flowers.

"Ms. Tenjou?" a familiar voice spoke. Utena looked up and discovered Miki standing next to her chair. "What're you doing?"

Utena let out a heavy sigh and closed the heavy book she had been reading. "Wasting my time, I guess. I've been trying to find out about that Dr. Nemuro guy and the incident that led to the creation of Nemuro Memorial Hall, and I keep coming up dry. But then I guess I've never been the greatest researcher."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been hitting multiple dead ends as well," Miki admitted as he sat down in the chair at the head of the small table. "But it was probably naïve of us to think we could find out anything about Dr. Nemuro's occult project in any official documents. It occurred to me earlier that if the accident behind the fire were the result of some bizarre ritual, the faculty would probably want it covered up. Think of the scandal such a thing would've caused."

"Good point. So then where do we go now? We still don't have any other leads."

"Good question. I suppose we could try asking a member of the faculty who was there back during the incident, but I doubt they'd tell us the truth about anything."

Just then, an idea struck Utena. "Hey Anthy, do you think Akio might be able to help us? He is the acting chairman, so maybe he could get us some kind of official records of Dr. Nemuro's research."

Anthy gently closed her book and looked down to the side. "I don't know. We could ask him of course, but my brother may not want to help. He's only the acting chairman after all. And digging into a scandal like this might hurt his chances at becoming the official chairman, especially with Kanae still in the hospital."

"Besides, Ms. Himemiya's brother wouldn't have been here during the incident," Miki pointed out. "It happened years ago after all."

"That's true, but it's the only lead we've got," Utena noted. "I'll have to meet with Akio later and ask him."

"I suppose it can't hurt. In any case Ms. Tenjou, I actually came here to ask you if you've heard anything from Juri recently."

"Juri? No, not since we tried to warn her about the Skeleton Knight. Why?"

"Well, it seems that Juri has been absent from class for the last three days. She hasn't been showing up for fencing practice either, which is really unlike her."

"You don't think the Skeleton Knight got to her, do you?"

"I think it's a definite possibility."

Utena let out another heavy sigh. "Well this is just great! I don't know what the Skeleton Knight's game is this time, but I just hope that nothing too terrible has happened to Juri."

* * *

Juri at that moment was on the bed in her room, naked with her wrists tied to the headboard. Shiori meanwhile was holding Juri's right leg as she ground her hips into the redhead beneath her. The two of them had been having sex almost constantly for the last three days, with Shiori repeatedly filling up the redhead with more of her shadow miasma from time to time. It had gotten to the point where Juri had become totally unaware of anything outside of the pleasure she had been experiencing. It delighted Shiori to no end that she had reduced the proud Juri Arisugawa to nothing more than a mewling sex toy, and being able to satisfy her long-held sexual desire for the redhead was a nice bonus.

The two of them came to a hard climax, with Shiori throwing her head back in a silent scream. Both of their bodies were drenched in sweat. Once she finally caught her breath, Shiori got down on top of the still panting redhead and gave her another open-mouthed kiss, pouring more shadow miasma down Juri's throat. When she was done, Shiori broke away for air and collapsed onto the bed. The purple-haired girl had only been on her back for a few seconds when she heard the sound like a fireplace being lit inside the room. She sat up to find Mikage and the Skeleton Knight had appeared in the far corner.

"What the hell do you two want?" Shiori asked, not bothering to cover herself.

Shocked and disgusted by what he was seeing in the room Mikage covered his eyes. "Ms. Shiori! My associate and I recruited you for a specific purpose!"

"We brought you in so you could defeat Utena Tenjou," the Skeleton Knight told her. "I remind you that defeating her is the only way for you to obtain the power over the world that you seek. But first, you or your…'pet'…must defeat her in a turbo duel."

Shiori let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. We'll do it tonight. Just let me have a little more fun first."

The Skeleton Knight looked over the redhead tied to the bed. Juri had become almost as pale as a corpse, and she had lost enough weight that her ribs had become visible. It was clear that the shadow miasma she had been dosed with was taking a major toll.

"Don't get too carried away with your 'fun', child," the Skeleton Knight warned Shiori. "Too much shadow miasma will kill her."

Shiori merely waved her two visitors off. After a moment, the Skeleton Knight snapped his boney fingers and the duo vanished with a flash of purple flames. Once they were gone, the purple-haired girl got back on top of Juri. The redhead stared blankly up at her with eyes that were pitch-black except for two pale orange irises. It was clear that Juri hadn't been aware of the conversation that had just happened.

Seeing the vacant expression on Juri's face, Shiori grinned. "Looks like I'm going to have to put you to work soon. So before that, I'm going to get the most out of you that I can."

With that, Shiori crawled down the length of the redhead's body until reaching her waist. As soon as Shiori began to probe the redhead's entrance with her tongue, Juri gasped and arched her back, letting out a deep moan of pleasure.

* * *

It was the dead of night as Utena and Anthy headed to the administration building together. They had found another unsigned letter of challenge on the door of their room, which meant that Utena had no choice but to take part in another dark turbo duel organized by the Skeleton Knight. As the two went into the unlocked building and down into the abandoned hallway leading to the elevators, Utena knew that her next opponent had to be Juri. The fact that the redhead had been missing for the last three days just seemed to imply that was the case. And if Juri was Utena's next opponent, then her next duel was probably going to be her most difficult one yet.

When the two elevators came in sight, Anthy pulled ahead of Utena and vanished down her usual hallway to the left. Utena meanwhile got into her normal elevator. As soon as the car started its ascent up to the track, the same piece of choral rock music began to play. The green scanning lights from the corners of the elevator car swept over the pinkette, causing her to change from her shorthaired tomboyish appearance to her longhaired dueling form. After a few moments the elevator finally came to a stop and her pink D-Wheel rose up out of the floor.

Once Utena put on her helmet and mounted the vehicle, the large door at the elevator opened up to reveal the track outside. The pinkette zoomed out onto the track, finding Seibal hovering above in the night sky like usual. Utena also spotted Anthy standing on her platform just like always. As the pinkette approached the starting line, she saw the Skeleton Knight standing at the edge of the field of roses around the platform, and Shiori was standing next to her. The purple-haired girl had on a black riding suit with a white collar that looked like it was off a sailor uniform.

"Hi there," Shiori spoke as Utena pulled up. "So you're the Utena Tenjou I've been hearing about, huh? You don't seem that tough to me."

"You're Juri's…friend," Utena responded. "So does that mean I'm dueling you tonight?"

"Only if you can beat my pet first."

"The Rule of the Dueling Second is still in affect," the Skeleton Knight interjected. "There is another opponent you must face first."

Utena heard the sound of another D-Wheel approaching from behind, but she didn't need to look back to see who it was. Juri pulled up next to Utena at the startling line. When Utena turned to look at Juri, she couldn't help but gasp. Not only were the redhead's eyes totally pitch-black, her cheeks were sunken and her skin was practically chalk-white.

"Oh god! Juri! Are you okay?" Utena asked. "What did that boney bastard and that bitch do to you?"

Juri didn't respond at all to Utena's voice. She merely stared blankly down the track, not showing any spark of life at all. Juri didn't just look like a zombie; she was acting like one too.

"Don't waste your breath," Shiori told her. "Juri is my loyal dog. She doesn't speak unless I tell her to."

Utena glared back at Shiori. "You little bitch! I don't know what you or your undead friend did to her, but do you have any idea how Juri really feels about you?"

"Of course I do. That's what made it so easy for me to make Juri into my own personal slave."

"This talking is pointless," the Skeleton Knight declared before turning towards Anthy's platform. "Rose Bride! Begin the duel!"

Anthy nodded and raised her hand into the air. Both Utena and Juri revved their engines in response. When Anthy swung her hand back down, both Utena and Juri took off from the starting line. In a matter of seconds though, Utena easily pulled ahead of Juri and took the first corner. Utena found that the fact she had been able to take the first turn of the duel so easily from Juri to be a very troubling sign.

"My move!" Utena declared as she drew her first card. "I summon Junk Gladiator in Defense Mode!"

Appearing next to Utena's D-Wheel in a kneeling position was a warrior similar in appearance to Junk Blader. The warrior's armor was bronze-colored, and a tattered grey toga was wrapped around his torso. In his right hand, the warrior carried a long spear with a rusty grey poll and a tarnished brass-colored spear tip, and in his left hand was a small round brass-colored shield with dents in the front and a small piece missing from its edge. On his head was a dark-grey helmet with a large brass-colored blade sticking up from the top, and a facemask made of brass-colored bars.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced. "Okay Juri! Give me everything you've got!"

Juri mechanically drew her first card. "I summon Dark Resonator in Attack Mode."

On cue, the tuning fork-wielding demon materialized next to Juri's D-Wheel.

"Since I have a Resonator monster on the field, I can special summon Red Archfiend Horseman from my hand with its ATK and DEF halved," Juri blandly announced.

Appearing next to Dark Resonator with a burst of crimson flames was a demonic-looking warrior on the back of a black horse. The warrior was covered from head to toe in red armor decorated with gold trim. His helmet had three large grey horns and was styled to look like the head of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend. In his right hand, the warrior carried a silver saber, while his left hand held the reigns of the horse. The horse meanwhile had two glowing red eyes and a pair of curved grey horns growing from the sides of its head, and parts of the demon steed's body were covered in red armor similar to its rider.

"Next I play the Spell card, Curse of Fiend," Juri announced. "This card switches the battle positions of all monsters currently on the field."

All three monsters suddenly glowed briefly with a feint orange aura. Before the aura faded, Junk Gladiator rose to his feet.

"I tune the level three Dark Resonator into the level five Red Archfiend Horseman for a level eight Synchro Summon," Juri announced.

Dark Resonator clinked his tuning fork and flashed orange before changing into three rings made of red light. The rings encircled Juri's other monster and transformed the demon horseman into five black stars.

"Dragon that rends the obsidian darkness and scorches all heaven and earth! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might!" Juri chanted. "Synchro Summon! Burn! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The black stars crackled and exploded into a ray of dark energy that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the darkness broke apart to reveal Juri's dragon, but it had changed somewhat since the last time Utena had faced it. Red Dragon's eyes were totally blank, and a massive black aura was radiating from his scaly body. As soon as Red Dragon appeared, Juri began coughing violently. She reflexively brought up her hand to cover her mouth, causing blood to splatter onto the white glove covering it.

The Skeleton Knight looked down at Shiori as if glaring at her. "I told you not to get carried away!"

Shiori shrugged. "She'll be fine. And if she's not, than oh well."

Utena meanwhile decreased her speed to ride alongside Juri and see how bad she really was. The redhead finally finished up coughing only a few seconds after Utena started riding next to her.

"Holy crap!" a stunned Utena exclaimed. "Juri! You have to snap out of it and listen! You're in no shape to go ahead with this duel!"

"I…I activate…I activate Red Dragon's effect to destroy all other monsters on the field in Attack Mode!" Juri announced, paying no attention at all to Utena's words. "Crimson Hellfire!"

The dragon roared as a wave of flames emanated from his body across the battlefield. Junk Gladiator's body was set totally ablaze as soon as the wave struck him. Instead of shattering to nothing though, the flaming gladiator suddenly charged in and struck Red Dragon in the chest with his spear. Glowing red cracks began to form all over the dragon's body from where the spear pierced him.

"You just triggered Junk Gladiator's effect!" Utena announced. "When Junk Gladiator's been destroyed by the effect of an opponent's monster, his effect lets me destroy one of my opponent's face-up monsters! I use this effect to get rid of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon roared one last time before he and Junk Gladiator exploded in a burst of flames.

Juri showed no reaction at all to her proud dragon being destroyed. "I set one card on the field and end my turn."

"Now I know for sure something's wrong!" Utena declared. "The real Juri wouldn't have been that sloppy! And she certainly wouldn't have let me take the first turn of a duel so easily! I don't know how yet, but I'm going to bring you back to the way you were!"

With that, Utena revved her D-Wheel and pulled far ahead of Juri before drawing her next card. "I summon Junk Commander in Attack Mode!"

On cue, Utena's caped warrior commander appeared next to her D-Wheel.

"Because I had no other monsters on the field when I summoned Junk Commander, I use his effect to summon Junk Changer from my deck!" Utena announced.

The barrel-shaped mechanical Tuner appeared next to Junk Commander with a flash of green light.

"I activate Junk Changer's effect and raise Junk Commander's level from four to five!" Utena announced. "I tune the level three Junk Changer into the level four Junk Commander for a level eight Synchro Summon!"

Junk Changer flashed orange before changing into three rings made of green light. The rings encircled Junk Commander and transformed the warrior into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of blinding white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light cleared and Stardust emerged with a roar, scattering silvery particles onto the field with each flap of his magnificent wings.

"I activate Foolish Burial and send Jet Synchron from my deck to the Graveyard!" Utena announced. "Next I discard Junk Specter from my hand to summon Jet Synchron from my Graveyard to the field!"

Appearing next to Stardust was a small robot with a body that had been made from a jet engine. Much of the engine lacked its outer hall, showing off the grey components that made the device, though it had part of its original white and purple covering around the large grey exhaust fan on its front. In the middle of this exhaust fan was a small cone-shaped head like the nose of a jet, with large red eyes, a purple top and a white underside. The robot had grey upper arms, with two large white wings with purple tips attached to the shoulders. It had white cylindrical forearms ending with purple hands, and it had grey upper legs and white wing-shaped lower legs with purple toes.

"Because I have a Synchron Tuner on the field, I special summon Junk Specter from my Graveyard!" Utena announced.

Appearing next to Jet Synchron with a weird shimmering effect was a humanoid figure clad entirely in a tattered white hood and cloak. The face seen underneath the hood was covered completely in a grey skull-like mask with glowing green eyes, and a pair of black metallic boots could be seen from beneath its long cloak. The warrior was completely transparent like a ghost.

"Junk Specter has his ATK reduced to zero when summoned using his effect," Utena announced. "But that doesn't matter, since I now tune the level one Jet Synchron into the level four Junk Specter for a level five Synchro Summon!"

The end of Jet Synchron's engine body ignited and gave off an orange stream of flames before he changed into a single ring of green light. The ring encircled Junk Specter and transformed the ghostly warrior into four white stars.

"Glittering knight born from the wishes of the oppressed! Race through the skies like a shooting star and bring forth hope to the world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Take wing! Jet Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal a mechanical knight with a glittering silver body. The upper half of the machine knight's torso was made from the nose of a jetfighter, with a head extending up out of the cockpit. Covering the head was a helmet that had a red streak down the center, two gold wings on its sides, and a silver visor covering the whole face. On his back were two large wings from a jetfighter, each equipped with a powerful engine. The knight had two black upper arms with two cylindrical silver forearms, each ending with a black hand. His legs were of a similar color scheme, and in his right hand he held a long silver sword.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Hell Bondage Curse!" Juri announced. "With this card, I summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend back to the Graveyard!"

A massive pillar of black energy suddenly erupted from the ground near Juri's D-Wheel. After a moment the energy faded away to reveal Red Dragon. The beast still had a mindless look in his eyes. Meanwhile, his upper arms had become bound to his torso by straps attached to a piece of black armor covering his torso that resembled a skull. The dragon's wrist had also been bound in black manacles joined together by a thick black chain. He also had a black dog collar lined with silver spikes.

"Because he was brought back by Hell Bondage Curse, Red Dragon loses 1000 ATK and can no longer activate his effect," Juri blandly announced. "But he also cannot be destroyed in battle."

Utena scowled. "Juri...I know you probably can't really hear me, but I hate seeing you like this! Even though you and I have had our differences, you're the only duelist in this twisted game that's truly pushed me to my limits. Plus in some ways, you and I are a lot alike. I see you as a true rival Juri! Which is white it sickens me to see you reduced to some mindless dueling zombie! That's why I'm going to fight with everything I can…to bring you back to your old self!"

Suddenly a white light began to shine down from the underside of Seibal onto Utena's D-Wheel. The ghostly form of Dios traveled down the light and entered Utena, causing Anthy to gasp. The Skeleton Knight also flinched and took half a step back upon seeing the phenomenon.

Utena and her two monsters both began to glow with a silvery white aura. "I activate Jet Knight's effect! Once per turn, I can send a Junk monster from my hand to the Graveyard to increase his ATK by the ATK of that Junk monster until the end of the turn! I discard Junk Blader to boost Jet Knight's ATK from 2000 to 3800!"

A ghostly transparent version of Junk Blader came down from above and entered Jet Knight's body. The silver knight then slashed his sword diagonally through the air and the blade became shrouded in blue flames.

"I attack Red Dragon with Jet Knight!" Utena announced. "Mach Sword Assault!"

Jet Knight zoomed across the battlefield and slashed Red Dragon several times at lightning speed with his sword. The burning blade left several glowing white X-shaped marks on the armor covering the dragon's chest. At the same time, Juri cried out in pain as the same glowing marks appeared briefly on her own chest as well. When the attack ended, the redhead's life points had fallen to 2200.

"Stardust! Attack Red Dragon and echo in Juri's heart!" Utena commanded. "Shooting Blast!"

Stardust roared and fired a ray of silvery white light from his jaws at his rival. Red Dragon was struck in the chest by the attack and roared in pain, causing Juri to cry out in pain as well as her life points dropped slightly further to 1700. When the attack ended, Juri was shaking her head as if trying to wake up from a long sleep.

"Juri! Can you hear me?" Utena called. "We have to end this duel now! If it keeps going…I'm afraid you may lose yourself…or even your life!"

"I…don't care," Juri spoke. "I love…Shiori. Everything I am…belongs to her. She want's me to defeat you. And that's why…I'm going to keep fighting until I've destroyed you! Even if…even if it means destroying myself in the process!"

"That's a good girl, Juri!" Shiori called. "Show me how much you love me! Sacrifice your life if you have to so I can have the power I want!"

Utena gritted her teeth. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

As soon as Utena brought her turn to an end, the flames surrounding the blade of Jet Knight's sword died away and his ATK dropped back to 2000.

Juri drew her next card. "And now…I activate the secondary effect of Hell Bondage Curse! By sending both it and Red Dragon to the graveyard to summon a more powerful creature from my deck! Arise from the depths of Hell! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker!"

Red Dragon roared and flexed his chest and arms, finally breaking his bindings. In that exact same moment though the dragon became shrouded in a ball of black flames. After a few moments the flames died away to reveal the dragon in a much more terrifying form. The dragon had become much more muscular, with massive veins and tendons now budging from his arms and now thick neck. Red flames now burned from the eyes of the skull-like chest plate, and broken chains dangled from the manacles still on his wrists. A mane of long matted silver hair grew from the back of the dragon's head, and part of the horn on the right side of his head had broken off. The dragon's eyes had taken on an even more mindless look than before, and thick green saliva dripped from his fanged mouth.

As soon as Red Dragon appeared in his new form, the skin on Juri's cheeks began to crack and flake off. "And now Tenjou…I will send you to your grave! And then I'll send Himemiya along to join with you in Hell!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed the start of Utena and Juri's second duel. Without further ado, let's show off some of the new cards that debuted here.

**Junk Gladiator**

EARTH/Warrior/Effect/4/ATK 1700/DEF 0

Cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn. When this card is destroyed by the effect of an opponent's monster card: You can destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

**Junk Specter**

DARK/Warrior/Effect/4/ATK 1900/DEF 0

If you control a face-up "Synchron" Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, but reduce its ATK to 0. This card can only be used as material for a Synchro Summon.

I made Junk Gladiator mainly as a card to counter Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's destruction effect. Junk Specter meanwhile was a card I came up with on the fly to mainly help with summoning this card.

**Jet Knight**

FIRE/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/5/ATK 2000/DEF 1600

"Jet Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can send 1 "Junk" monster from your hand to the Graveyard: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed by an opponent's card and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase.

Jet Knight of course is the knight version Jet Warrior, which was never seen in either the anime or manga versions of 5D's. Of course I couldn't just use Jet Warrior in this story because I had to stick with the theme of Utena's deck. Now let's take a look at a couple of Juri's new cards.

**Red Archfiend Horseman**

DARK/Fiend/Effect/5/ATK 2400/DEF 1800

Can be Special Summoned (from the hand) if you control a face-up "Resonator" monster, but its ATK and DEF are halved. Can only be used as Synchro Material for a "Red" monster.

**Hell Bondage Curse**

Continuous Trap

When this card is activated: Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon" Synchro Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position. A monster Special Summoned using this card's effect cannot be destroyed by battle, but loses 1000 ATK or has its effect(s) negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card's activation: You can send the monster summoned using this card's effect to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker" from your hand or deck. When the monster Special Summoned using this card's effect leaves the field: Destroy this card.

I'm going to hold off on showing the stats and effects for Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker until the end of the next chapter because it'd be a spoiler for now the next half of the duel is going to go. I got the idea for Berserker and Hell Bondage curse from the Assault Mode monsters that came out during the early days of the 5D's era. That certainly ended up being a short-lived gimmick, and the only Assault Mode monster ever worth using was the one for Stardust Dragon. Anyway, I thought that having Juri using a nomi monster that can only be summoned using Red Dragon and a certain Trap would be a good way to symbolize the dark path that she's currently on.

That's pretty much it for now. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	20. Starlight Salvation

**Author's Note:** I discovered a little error I made with the effect of Jet Knight while writing the second half of this duel. Before, Jet Knight's effect stated that it could only returned from the Graveyard the next turn when destroyed by an opponent's card effect, but somehow I screwed up with the outline for this duel and had Jet Knight able to summon himself from the Graveyard after being destroyed in battle, as we'll soon see. I've since changed Jet Knight's effect so that it says he comes back from the Graveyard "when destroyed by an opponent's card". I know that this note is a spoiler for what's about to happen at the start of this chapter, but I thought I should say something now anyway. I apologize for my earlier mistake and bring you all the second half of Juri and Utena's duel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 20: Starlight Salvation

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker…can and must attack all…all of the monsters that my opponent controls…at least once," Juri announced. "I use Berserker to attack Jet Knight! Hell's Torment!"

The mindless dragon roared and fired a stream of green flames from his drooling jaws and blasted Jet Knight in the chest. Upon being hit, Jet Knight's body began to rust and corrode before exploding in a blast of fire and smoke. The shockwave from the explosion shook Utena's D-Wheel, slowing her down and dropping her life points to 1700.

"I activate a Trap! A Knight's Token!" Utena announced. "When one of my Knight Synchro Monsters is destroyed, this card raises my life points by an amount equal to half that destroyed monster's original ATK! Jet Knight's ATK was 2000, which means I gain 1000 life points!"

On cue, Utena and her D-Wheel glowed briefly with a silver aura and her life points rose to 2700.

Juri coughed up a little more blood before glaring again at Utena. "I'm…not done yet. Berserker…attack…attack Stardust Spark Dragon! Hell's Torment!"

"I activate Stardust's effect to prevent him from being destroyed this turn!" Utena announced. "Sonic Barrier!"

Berserker spewed forth another stream of green flames at the rival dragon. Before the attack could strike though, Stardust formed a spherical barrier of transparent blue light around himself. The barrier shattered like glass upon being hit by the stream of noxious green flames, but Stardust was totally unharmed. Utena's life points however took another drop to 900.

"I end…my turn," Juri announced. "And at this moment…I must pay 1000 life points or else Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker will self-destruct."

A wafting stream of black smoke then flowed from Juri and her D-Wheel into Berserker's back. The speed of Juri's D-Wheel dropped and her life points to 700.

Juri suddenly coughed up more blood, but quickly managed to recover. "Now…it's your move…Tenjou."

"She's not going to last much longer at this rate," the Skeleton Knight remarked from where he and Shiori were watching the duel.

"Juri will last long enough to defeat Tenjou," Shiori responded. "After all, she'd do anything to fulfill my wishes."

Utena had also realized that Juri probably wasn't going to last very much longer. Whatever sickness the redhead was suffering from had pushed her to the limit of her endurance. The pinkette knew that she had to bring an end to the duel as soon as possible, but in order to do that she needed to get rid of Juri's malignant dragon, and there was only one monster at Utena's command that could do that job. Fortunately, Utena had already set up everything she needed to bring that monster out. All she needed was just one thing.

"Anthy! The sword!" Utena called out.

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot forth from Anthy's body into the air, curving down to strike Utena's deck. After the impact, the top card of Utena's deck began to glow with a red light.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called as she pulled the card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field. "I activate Jet Knight's final effect! When Jet Knight has been destroyed by an opponent's card I can summon him back to the field at the beginning of my next turn following his destruction!"

Suddenly a silver light like a comet zoomed down from above and stopped near Utena's D-Wheel. The light quickly faded to reveal the pinkette's silver mechanical knight.

"I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios!" Utena announced.

On cue, the ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a flash of gold light. Upon gaining the sword, the dragon began to glow with a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"The Sword of Dios reduces Stardust's level from eight to five!" Utena announced. "That ends my turn!"

Juri drew her next card. "I know…what you're planning Tenjou. You're going to use the sword…to summon Stardust's ultimate form. So it already! Summon it! Then I'll strike back!"

Utena nodded and revved her D-Wheel, picking up speed and pulling ahead of Juri. "Unborn dragon that sleeps in the egg of the world! Break the world's shell and shine your light across the cosmos! Accel Synchro!"

Utena and her two monsters became shrouded in a streak of crimson light shot down the track. Inside the light just before it vanished, Stardust changed into three rings of green light that surrounded Jet Knight. A few moments later, the streak reappeared on the track from behind Juri, and Utena shot out of the light and sped past the redhead. Flying alongside the pinkette was Stardust in his evolved form.

"Bring Revolution!" Utena called out. "Stardust Dios Dragon!"

Dios Dragon roared and flapped his four feathered wings, sending out a wave of light all across the battlefield. The light harmlessly passed through Berserker though, surprising the pinkette.

"Dios Dragon's destruction effect…only works on monsters with a level less than or equal to his own," Juri pointed out. "My Berserker…is level eleven…making him invulnerable…to Dios Dragon's power."

Utena couldn't help but smirk. "I figured something like this might happen. In fact I'm a little glad, because it's proof that the real you must still be in there!"

"I activate…Berserker's effect!" Juri announced. "Berserker's effect lets me destroy one monster on the field! And I choose to destroy Dios Dragon!"

"I activate Dios Dragon's effect and negate his destruction from Berserker's effect, raising his ATK by 1000!" Utena announced.

Berserker spat out a ball of green flames across the field at Dios Dragon. Before the projectile could impact though, the gem in the center of Dios Dragon's chest began to glow and caused the fireball to be completely snuffed out. When the light from the gemstone faded, Dios Dragon's ATK had risen to 4300.

"Berserker's effect…can be activated twice per turn!" Juri announced. "I use the effect to destroy Dios Dragon!"

"But Dios Dragon's effect can also be activated twice per turn!" Utena announced. "Dios Dragon negates Berserker's effect and gains 1000 more ATK!"

Berserker spat out another fireball at his rival, only for the light from Dios Dragon to snuff it out. The light from the silvery dragon's chest faded and his ATK climbed higher to 5300.

"Now Dios Dragon's ATK is much higher than Berserker's ATK!" Utena announced.

"Except that each time Berserker's destruction effect is negated…he gains 1000 more ATK points!" Juri revealed. "So during those exchanges…my dragon's ATK has risen from 4300 to 6300! Berserker! Attack Dios Dragon and end this! Hell's Torment!"

"I activate Dios Dragon's final effect and banish the Sword of Dios from my Graveyard to negate Berserker's attack!" Utena announced.

Berserker fired a stream of green flames from his jaws across the field at Dios Dragon. Before the attack could strike, a transparent sphere of blue light formed around the silvery dragon. The barrier shattered upon being his by the stream of flames, but both Dios Dragon and Utena's life points had been left unharmed.

"It's over Juri!" Utena told her. "All your moves have failed, and you don't have enough life points to keep Berserker on the field!"

Juri coughed up a little more blood in response. "That's what…that's what you think. At this moment, I activate the Spell card, Self Cannibalism!" The illustration of the card Juri played showed a scrawny grey humanoid demon wearing only a tattered brown loincloth in the process of eating his left arm, which he had apparently torn off his body. "This card let's me send up to ten cards from the top of my deck…to the Graveyard and gain 100 life points…for each card sent. I send the top ten cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard to gain 1000 more life points!"

Once Juri placed that chunk of her deck in the Graveyard slot on her D-Wheel's console, she glowed briefly with a red aura and her life points climbed back to 1700.

"I have another…Self Cannibalism card in my hand already," Juri revealed. "If I fail to destroy you on my next turn…I'll use it at the end to…to sustain myself just a little longer."

"But Juri! If your deck runs out of cards, you'll lose anyway!" Utena pointed out. "And from the looks of things, your body's pretty close to giving out! You can't keep this up!"

"I don't care! I'm going to keep fighting until I take you down, even if I have to die in the process! Because that's what Shiori wants!"

"Do you really love her that much? So much that you're willing to just thrown your life away?"

Juri managed to smile as tears began to stream down her cracking and flaking cheeks. "I do. I've been in love with her…for so long, but I always thought that it was a one-sided love that could never be. But now…Shiori's returned my love! And now that she has, I'm happier than I've ever been!"

"But Shiori's only using you!"

"So what? I don't care."

"But does Shiori really care about you? You're willing to just throw away your life to make her happy, but I somehow doubt she'd do the same for you! I'll admit I don't know Shiori that well, but from what I've seen so far, she's the type of person who only really cares about herself! And that kind of love is just toxic!"

"Well if that kind of love truly is a poison…then it's a blissful one," Juri declared. "I end my turn, and pay 1000 life points to keep Berserker on the field!"

A wafting stream of black energy flowed from Juri into Berserker, reducing the speed of her D-Wheel and dropping back down to 700.

"Now that my turn's over, Dios Dragon's ATK has dropped back to its original amount!" Juri pointed out. "My Berserker's ATK also drops back to its original amount as well, but he's still a thousand points stronger than your dragon. Face it Tenjou. You can't win."

"…I guess that's the real difference between you and I Juri," Utena spoke. "You're tough, but when it seems like something is totally impossible, you just give into your despair and give up. I guess I can't really blame you for that. But me…when I'm faced with an impossible situation, I keep on fighting because I believe I can find some way to make the impossible possible! I believe there has to be a way to free you from this curse that Shiori's put you under, and that's why I'm going to keep fighting down to the last card in my deck! Anthy!"

In response to Utena's call, Anthy closed her eyes and placed her hands over her chest. A ray of crimson light shot up from the purple-haired beauty's body and came down to strike Utena's deck, causing the top card to glow. As Utena drew the glowing card from her deck, she briefly took on the form of Dios.

"I attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker with Stardust Dios Dragon!" Utena announced.

"Are you mad? You'll only destroy yourself!" Juri told her.

"Guess again! Because at this moment I activate the Quick-Play Spell I just drew, Dios Salvation!" Utena announced. "Dios Dragon! Use your light to free Red Dragon from his madness! Starlight Impact!"

Dios Dragon roared and flew straight towards Berserker as his wings began to glow with a blinding silver light. In seconds Dios Dragon's head rammed into Berserker's chest, causing both dragons to explode with a dazzling flash. When the light cleared, both dragons had vanished from the track. Suddenly a mass of red particles appeared next to Utena's D-Wheel and formed into Red Dragon's original form. Life had returned to the dragon's eyes, and the black aura that had been surrounding him was completely gone.

"What's…what's happening?" a stunned Juri asked.

"The effect of Dios Salvation is what!" Utena explained. "When a Dios monster I control attacks an opponent's monster, Dios Salvation destroys both monsters at the very start of the battle, and afterwards I get to summon a level eight or lower monster from either of our Graveyards! I used this effect to bring Red Dragon back to his true self!"

"You stole…my Red Dragon?" Juri spoke.

Utena nodded. "But that's not all! The effect of Dios Salvation allows me to take a level eight or lower Light monster from my Graveyard and equip it to the monster I just summoned! I use this effect to equip Red Dragon with Stardust Spark Dragon!"

Particles of blue stardust suddenly formed behind Red Dragon and took the shape of Stardust Spark Dragon. The image of Stardust roared right before the particles flowed into Red Dragon's back. Soon after, Red Dragon roared and began to glow with a dazzling silver aura.

"Because of Dios Salvation, Red Dragon's attribute changes to the attribute of the monster equipped to him and gains 500 ATK!" Utena continued. "Which means that Red Dragon is now a Light monster with 3500 ATK!"

"What the hell's the point of changing Red Dragon's attribute like that?" Shiori asked from where she had been watching.

"Stardust Spark Dragon is unique among the Duel Dragons because it is predisposed to the power of light, unlike the other Duel Dragons which are prone more to the power of darkness," the Skeleton Knight explained. "This isn't surprising, since Stardust was originally His dragon to begin with. Because of this, Tenjou was able to use Stardust to exorcise the shadow miasma that had infected Red Dragon, and now Red Dragon can be used to purify Juri of the intense shadow miasma you've filled her with.

Suddenly Utena turned her D-Wheel around on the track and began to drive straight for Juri, with Red Dragon flying at her side. "Red Dragon! Attack Juri directly and end this! Absolute Starlight Dogma!"

As Utena began to drive towards Juri, her D-Wheel became shrouded in the same silvery light coming from Red Dragon. Meanwhile Red Dragon roared and raised his fist as it became covered in a blinding light. When Utena and Red Dragon came in striking range, Red Dragon punched Juri in the chest. The impact knocked Juri backward off the back of her D-Wheel and dropped the few life points she had to zero. As she flew through the air, Juri began to gag and then spewed out a stream of shadow miasma into the air.

The stream of shadow miasma soon died away a second before Juri hit the ground. The redhead's eyes went back to normal before closing. Utena brought her D-Wheel to a stop and looked up at Red Dragon, who at that moment was looking down at his real master. The pinkette gave the dragon a silent thank you before the beast finally vanished from the field. A second later, Utena dismounted her D-Wheel and walked over to check on Juri. The redhead's cheeks had already healed, and her skin color was starting to return to normal.

"You needn't be too concerned," the Skeleton Knight spoke, getting Utena's attention. "Now that you've cleansed Juri of the shadow miasma, she has a fair chance of recovering."

Utena ignored the Skeleton Knight and glared at Shiori. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself you little bitch? Juri went though so much suffering because of you! Are you pleased now that she's broken and lying on the ground?"

Shiori smirked and gave a shrug. "Honestly? I was hoping that she'd win and save me the trouble of having to take you down, but this outcome's even better. It's great seeing the great Juri Arisugawa reduced to this state."

"How can you say that when Juri feels so strongly for you? Do you have any love of your own for her at all?"

"Of course I do. But this is exactly what I wanted: to be better than her. In the end, Juri's feelings for me have made her weak and so easy to use."

Utena clenched her fists at her sides. "You sicken me…and I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done!"

"You shall have your chance," the Skeleton Knight spoke before snapping his boney fingers.

Suddenly the whole track became covered in a thick black mist. When the mist cleared, Utena was once again on the back of her D-Wheel at the starting line. Meanwhile, Juri's unconscious form had been moved to the spot where Shiori had been standing just moments ago. Utena soon heard the sound of a D-Wheel engine approaching from behind, and soon enough Shiori pulled up next to her. The purple-haired girl was riding on the back of a D-Wheel the color of dried blood. The front of this motorcycle had been styled to look like the head of a dragon with a mouth full of small white fangs and two large orange insect-like eyes.

"You really think you can make me pay, huh?" Shiori asked. "You're about to find out that your mouth just wrote a check that your body can't cash."

"Don't be so sure," Utena told her. "To protect Anthy and avenge Juri, I'm going to put you in your place!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the second half of Utena and Juri's duel. I enjoyed writing it because it was another chance to highlight the parallel existing between Utena and Juri in this story. Anyway, let's get into the few new cards that were used. First we have Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker, which actually appeared at the end of the previous chapter.

**Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Berserker**

DARK/Dragon/Effect/11/ATK 4300/DEF 3000

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Hell Bondage Curse". During each Battle Phase, this card can and must attack each monster your opponent controls once (if able). Twice during your Main Phase, you can banish 1 Fiend monster from your Graveyard: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. Each time the destruction of a monster by this card's effect is negated: This card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. During each of your End Phases while this card is face-up on your side of the field: Pay 1000 life points or destroy this card.

Part of the reason why I made Berserker a Nomi monster rather than a Synchro Monster that requires Red Dragon as material was to symbolize how Juri has strayed from her original path to power. Berserker mainly represents Juri's self-destructive dependance on Shiori in these last two chapters, as does the next card we're about to see.

**Self-Cannibalism**

Spell Card

Send any number of cards from the top of your Graveyard (10 max): Gain 100 life points for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect. You can only activate 1 "Self-Cannibalism" per turn.

The name and the illustration described for this card in the chapter were inspired by an old Stephen King short story I read a few years back. It was about this guy who got marooned on a completely deserted island and started eating his own limbs to try and stave off starvation. For the life of me, I can't remember what the story's title was.

Now let's take a look at the new card that Utena used in this chapter. It is of course another Dios support card.

**Dios Salvation**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when a "Dios" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Destroy both monsters at the start of the Damage Step, then target 1 level 8 or lower monster in either Player's Graveyard. Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, then equip 1 level eight or lower LIGHT monster to the monster summoned by this card's effect as an Equip Spell. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and has its Attribute changed to the Attribute of the monster equipped to it using this effect.

I thought the coolest way to end this duel would be for Utena to somehow purify and take control of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and use him to finish Juri off and wake her up. The added effect that allowed Utena to equip Red Dragon with Stardust was sort of meant to symbolize the interesting bond between Utena and Juri.

That about does it for this installment. I'm glad I was able to post this chapter this week, since things are likely going to get crazy at my job again pretty soon, which means that future updates will likely slow down a little. Before that happens though, I'm going to try and post one or two more chapters next week, but we'll see what actually happens. So until next time, whenever that may be, please stay tuned.


	21. Killer Queen

**Author's Note:** Like the title of the first chapter officially featuring Shiori, this chapter's title also comes from the title of a song by Queen, one that's much more well known. For a character like Shiori, I felt that there couldn't be a more appropriate theme song.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 21: "Killer Queen"

"You talk big, but you're going to find out I'm not like any of the other opponents you've faced," Shiori confidently declared.

"You're the one who's full of yourself!" Utena told her. "I don't know what sort of power you've gained from the Skeleton Knight, but I'm going to defeat you just like I've defeated all of his other minions!"

"Enough talk!" the Skeleton Knight interrupted. "Begin the duel!"

With that, Anthy raised her hand into the air, signaling Utena and Shiori to rev their engines. Once the Rose Bride finally swung her hand down, both D-Wheels took off down the track. Utena quickly pulled ahead and stole the first corner, but the pinkette could tell that Shiori hadn't even tried to take the first turn. Apparently Shiori felt so confident of her victory that she was willing to give Utena a handicap.

Utena drew her first card, determined to make Shiori regret that decision. "I summon Junk Sergeant in Defense Mode!"

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a short humanoid creature with a large round cream-colored head, covered on the top by an olive-green army helmet with sergeant stripes decorating the front. A pair of large black goggles covered the creature's eyes. Much of his body was clad in a long tattered olive-green coat with a high collar and gold sergeant stripes decorating the upper arm of each sleeve. Brown leather gloves covered both the creature's hands, and on his feet was a pair of dirty black army boots. In both hands, the little soldier carried an old rifle with a tarnished bayonet, and on his back attached by a pair of brown leather straps that crossed over the front of his chest like an X was a large iron-grey pack resembling a garbage can.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Shiori snickered as she drew her first card. "That's the best opening you could come up with? This'll be easier than I thought. I summon Hell Dragonfly in Attack Mode!"

Materializing to fly alongside Shiori's D-Wheel was a large and hideous-looking dragonfly with a pine-green exoskeleton. It had pitch-black compound eyes that met at the top of its head and were decorated on the sides by little white skulls, and it had a large mouth with yellow fangs and a protruding needle-like tongue the color of dried blood.

"When Hell Dragonfly has been summoned normally, his effect lets me summon a level two or lower Hell monster from my hand!" Shiori announced. "I use this effect to summon Hell Roach!"

Appearing next to Hell Dragonfly was a large cockroach-like insect. Its torso was covered by shiny black pieces of exoskeleton, while its legs were brown and covered in thin black hairs. Its beady eyes were red as blood, and it had a pair of small red horn-like antenna on its head. A white skull marking decorated the center of the insect's back.

"I now activate the Spell card, Infernal Infestation!" Shiori announced. "Using this card's effect, I special summon two more Hell Roaches from my deck!"

On cue, two more of the demon cockroaches appeared besides Shiori's two other insects with puffs of black smoke.

"I tune the level two Hell Dragonfly into all three of my level two Hell Roaches for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Shiori announced.

Hell Dragonfly flapped its wings even faster to produce a loud buzzing noise before flashing green and changing into two rings made of red light. The rings encircled Shiori's other three insects and transformed them into six black stars.

"Lord of the Flies! Ye who lead demon gods! Cast your long shadow upon this filthy world and remake it into your domain!" Shiori chanted. "Synchro Summon! Rise up! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

The stars crackled and sparked into a ray of black energy that shot down the track and expanded outward. After a few moments, the darkness faded to reveal a large dragon covered in scales the color of dried blood. The front of its torso took the form of an insect-like face with two large yellow compound eyes. Its arms, though fully developed, were fairly small compared to the rest of its body, and from the back of its shoulders grew two large serpentine heads with yellow eyes and fanged mouths. The beast's lower half was like the body of a snake. In place of an actual head on the top of the dragon's torso was the upper half of a humanoid woman with chalk-white skin. Her body was covered in armor the same color as the dragon's scales. Upon her head was a helmet also the color of dried blood that covered the upper half of her face, and growing from the back of her head was long black hair that split down the middle to resemble a pair of billowing flames.

An aura of shadow miasma began to emanate from Beelze's body as soon as it appeared. Utena noticed that the aura was even thicker than the aura that had surrounded Juri's Red Dragon during the previous duel.

"I take it this must be your Duel Dragon," Utena deduced. "I have to admit, it's pretty impressive. Its ATK is as strong as Hot Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Don't go comparing my Beelze to a monster as weak as Juri's dragon," Shiori told her. "You'll soon see that my dragon is in a league all its own. Beelze! Slaughter Junk Sergeant! Beelze Carnival!"

The two serpentine heads growing from Beelze's shoulders extended forward and grabbed Utena's monster using both mouths. Once they lifted Junk Sergeant into the air, the two heads ripped the little soldier in half. When the heads bit down, both halves of Junk Sergeant shattered into particles of gold light.

"When Junk Sergeant has been destroyed in battle, his effect lets me add a Synchron Tuner from my deck to my hand!" Utena announced. "I use this effect to pull Junk Synchron from my deck!"

"I'll end my turn there then," Shiori announced. "Now then, show me what the great Utena Tenjou can really do."

Utena drew her next card. "I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the little bespectacled Tuner in orange materialized next to Utena's D-Wheel.

"Using Junk Synchron's effect, I bring Junk Sergeant back from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

Junk Sergeant reappeared next to Junk Synchron with a flash of green light.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Sergeant for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the cord hidden in his chest armor, causing the large engine on his back to rev to life. The bespectacled Tuner then flashed orange before transforming into three green rings of light. The rings soon encircled Junk Sergeant and transformed the little soldier into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart to reveal Utena's rust-covered machine knight.

"I attack Beelze with Junk Knight!" Utena announced. "And when Junk Knight attacks a level five or higher Synchro Monster, his ATK doubles during the battle! Rocket Joust!"

The rockets hidden in the base of Junk Knight's lance burst as he flew across the field towards the wicked dragon. As he came in range, the knight's ATK doubled from 2400 to 4800. The tip of Junk Knight's lance struck the forehead of the insect-like face on Beelze's chest, causing a shockwave to ring out across the track. The wave shook Shiori's D-Wheel and dropped her life points to 2200. Utena saw though that Shiori was totally unconcerned by the damage she had just taken, and the pinkette soon realized why. Though Shiori had taken damage, Beelze had been completely unharmed.

Shiori chuckled. "Confused that my dragon's still on the field? I'll tell you why. The reason is because Beelze can't be destroyed either in battle or by card effects! Not only that, Beelze gains ATK points equal to any damage I take to my life points! Your last ATK did 1800 points of damage to me, which means Beelze's ATK is now at 4800! In short, all you just did was dig an even deeper hole for yourself!"

Utena scowled. "I set two cards on the field and end my turn!"

Shiori drew her next card. "I activate the Spell card, Twin Twister! With this card's effect, I destroy those two cards you set on the field earlier!"

Two small twisters suddenly formed on the track around Utena's two set cards. In a matter of seconds, the cards shattered apart like glass and the twisters faded to nothing.

"And now I attack Junk Knight with Beelze!" Shiori announced. "Beelze Carnival!"

"I activate Junk Knight's effect and banish Junk Sergeant from the Graveyard to prevent him from being destroyed in battle!" Utena announced.

Both of the heads attached to Beelze's shoulders extended to strike Junk Knight. The rust-covered knight managed to knock away both heads with his shield, but the attack still dropped Utena's life points to 1600.

"Now Junk Sergeant's other effect activates!" Utena announced. "When Junk Sergeant has been banished from the Graveyard to activate Junk Knight's effect, I get to add an Equip Spell to my hand! I use this effect to pull Holy Sword of Crossout from my deck!"

"You can defend yourself all you want! It won't change anything!" Shiori told her. "Soon I'll win this duel and have you groveling at my feet, just like Juri did! And just like the rest of this damn city will!"

"That's what all this is about? To make the whole city bow before you?"

"You're damn right! Once I kill that Rose Bride of yours and take that power that's supposed to be up there in that flying castle, nobody is ever going to look down on me again!"

Utena looked over to where Juri was still unconscious at the Skeleton Knight's feet. "I don't think Juri ever looked down on you."

Shiori let out a bitter chuckle. "No…I suppose not. I realize that now. But for the longest time, I thought she did…just like everyone else does. I was just some no-name little insect that somehow managed to crawl her way up from the Commons and charmed her way into being Juri's pet. From the moment we met, everyone looked at her like a princess, while I was nothing! Well…now all that's finally changed."

"So this is what this is really about, huh? Trying to make yourself better than Juri?"

"Of course! I've been trying to do that for years! That's why I threw myself at Ruka Tsuchiya! Both to hurt Juri and so that I could finally be above her! Ruka came from one of the richest families in the Tops, a family even richer than Juri's. I threw myself at him all so I could become his trophy wife and gain part of his family fortune, along with the respect that came with it! I was even willing to bare his kids to cement my hold if it ever came to that!"

Utena looked back at Shiori in shock. "You're really twisted, you know that?"

Here Shiroi's expression darkened. "All that work ended up being for nothing though. Not only did the guy come down with a terminal illness, he ended up seeing right through me…"

* * *

_The light of the setting sun was streaming through the window of Ruka Tsuchiya's hospital room. The blue-haired young man was asleep as Shiori sat at his bedside. Ruka's parents had told Shiori earlier that his illness has entered the final stages, and it was only a matter of hours before his life came to its premature yet expected end. From the way Ruka's handsome face had become so pale, Shiori could tell that the diagnosis had been correct, and Ruka had been feeling worse than usual the last few days. When Shiori had arrived at the hospital only half an hour before, Ruka's doctor had told her that he could easily slip away at any time, or that he could linger into the next morning._

_Shiori sat at Ruka's bedside in desperate hope that he might awaken one last time before his end came, though it wasn't because she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Ruka was her last shot at obtaining the life she always wanted, and it was about to slip through her fingers. The purple-haired girl only had one last card she could play if she wanted to salvage her efforts, and it depended on Ruka waking up. As Shiori watched the handsome young man impatiently, Ruka finally began to stir._

_Shiori grabbed Ruka's hand with both of hers. "I'm here Ruka. I came to you as soon as I heard you were brought here."_

_Ruka's eyes slowly opened to look up at the bland egg-white ceiling. "So…it seems my end has finally come. There were still so many things I wanted to accomplish…but I guess all those goals were always hopeless dreams. Life truly is unfair."_

_Shiori lifted Ruka's hand off the bed. "I'm sorry I can't help you fulfill all those dreams of yours. I really wish I could. But maybe…maybe you could do one last thing for me before you have to go."_

_At last, Ruka turned his head on the pillow to look at Shiori. "And what might that be?"_

_"I want…I want to marry you, Ruka. Right now, while there's still just a little bit of time." Tears began to well up at the corners of Shiori's eyes. "I know it may seem pointless now and that we're still both so young…but I don't want to have lived my life without having been your wife for at least…just a little while."_

_Ruka look at Shiori in silence for several moments before a cold chuckle finally escaped his mouth. That chuckle quickly turned into a laugh that caused the blue-haired young man to cough a bit. Startled, Shiori couldn't help but let go of his hand._

_With a cruel smile on his face, Ruka managed to prop himself up. "You really are quite the actress, you know? And so committed, even to the very end."_

_"Wh…what're you talking about?"_

_"Oh please! You're hardly the first girl to throw herself at me just to obtain part of my family's fortune. It's my money and my family's position in the Tops that you want, not me."_

_Horrified, Shiori rose from her chair. "That…that's not true, Ruka! I've loved you ever since that day we first met at Ohtori Academy! Why else would I go to your locker at the gym in secret every day to keep your foil polished? You even caught me once, remember?"_

_"Ah! But that was never my foil you polished, but the one belonging to your true love."_

_The shock of Ruka's observation pierced Shiori through the chest like a bullet. That chance encounter they had when Ruka had caught her polishing Juri's foil one later afternoon had been her opening, but she thought she had managed to fool Ruka into thinking it was his sword that she always took care of._

_"I don't blame you for falling for her. Juri is a magnificent woman, proud and strong like a lioness. I was in love with her too. And that's why I decided to indulge you in this little game of yours, my dear. It was to keep a wretched jackal like you away from her. But now that my life finally seems at its conclusion, I suppose there's no reason to keep playing, is there?"_

_Ruka then picked up the little grey buzzer lying on the bed near his right hand and pressed the red button on its top. Only a second or two after the button had been pressed, a young dark-haired nurse entered the room._

_"Nurse, please remove this little trollop from my sight," Ruka requested as he lay back down and turned his gaze towards the window. "The sight of her makes me sicker than I already am."_

* * *

"…He looked down on me…just like everybody else!" Shiori spat as she tightened her grip on her D-Wheel's controls. "Well when this duel's over, nobody will look down on me anymore! I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

Utena drew her next card. "I equip Junk Knight with the Holy Sword of Crossout!"

With a flash of silvery light, the lance attached to Junk Knight's right arm vanished and was replaced by a sword with a gold cross-shaped handle and a glittery silver blade.

"And now I use Junk Knight to attack Beezle!" Utena announced.

Shiori snickered. "You don't learn, do you? Sure your attack will shave off more of my life points, but in the end you'll only make Beelze even stronger!"

"Actually, I won't! When a Knight monster equipped with the Holy Sword of Crossout attacks a level five or higher Dark monster like Beelze, that monster is banished and my opponent takes 200 points of damage times that monster's level! Beelze is a level eight monster, which means you take 1600 points of damage!"

Junk Knight slashed Beelze diagonally across the insect face covering Beelze's chest, leaving a glowing white cut on the wicked dragon. Glowing white cracks began to form from that cut all over Beelze's body, and in a second the dragon exploded with a dazzling silver flash. The resulting shockwave rocked Shiori's D-Wheel and caused her to lose speed, dropping her life points to 600.

"I activate my Trap! Escape from the Dark Dimension!" Shori announced. "With this card, I bring Beelze back to the field!"

A large swirling vortex of black mist suddenly appeared behind Shiori's D-Wheel. Only a few seconds after the vortex appeared, Beelze emerged from it and began to fly at its master's side again.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see a move like that coming?" Shiori asked. "I know perfectly well that the only way to get rid of Beelze is to banish it from the field! But you probably thought I wouldn't realize something like that. You're looking down on me just like everyone else!"

"I do look down on you, Shiori," Utena admitted. "But not for the reasons you think! I grew up in the Commons too, you know! You think I don't know what it's like for people to look down on me because of that?"

"What, so now you're going to claim that you and I are the same? Because we're not! I know the truth about you! You may have grown up in the Commons, but you came from the Tops! It's because of that you were able to come to Ohtori! I only got in because I was able to ride in on Juri's coattails! You've always been a princess, and I've always been vermin!"

"Where either of us came from originally doesn't matter! I don't look down on you because of where you come from, Shiori! I look down on you because of all the things you've done! Particularly for what you did to Juri, the woman you claim to love!"

"I don't need you to look down on me, or judge me! Now are you done with your turn or not?"

Utena scowled and turned her attention back to the track ahead. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

Shiori sped up and drew her next card. "I summon Hell Queen Larva in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Beelze was a small blue-grey caterpillar with a human face like that of an infant. It had blood-red eyes, and a black circle with a white skull marking in the center of its forehead. The creature's underside was lined with small stubby black legs, and growing from the top of its head were two tiny red curved horns.

"I activate Hell Queen Larva's effect!" Shiori announced. "By sending a Spell card from my hand to the Graveyard, I'm able to sacrifice Larva to summon Hell Queen Butterfly straight from my deck!"

As soon as Shiori inserted a second copy of Hell Infestation into the Graveyard slot of her D-Wheel's control consul, the human-faced caterpillar opened its mouth and spewed out a mass of pale grey silk. The silk quickly covered Hell Queen Larva's body and hardened into a dark-grey cocoon. In seconds, glowing red cracks formed all over the cocoon's surface, and it shattered apart to reveal a young-looking woman with blue-grey skin and red eyes. She had dark pine-green hair that grew down just past her shoulders, and two small red horns growing from the top of her head. The woman had on a simple black bikini, and on her back were two large black and white butterfly wings decorated with white skull-shaped markings.

"When Hell Queen Butterfly has been summoned using Hell Queen Larva's effect, she becomes a Tuner while on the field!" Shiori announced. "I tune the level for Hell Queen Butterfly into the level eight Beelze for a level twelve Synchro Summon!"

Hell Queen Butterfly rapidly flapped her wings and flashed green before transforming into four rings made of red light. The rings surrounded Beelze and suddenly shrunk down, vanishing into the wicked dragon's body.

"O Golden Lord of the Flies! Ye who rules over all gluttony! Ascend from your mighty throne and make this world tremble at your majesty!" Shiori chanted. "Synchro Summon! Arise! Beelzebane of the Diabolic Dragons!"

Beelze soon became enveloped in a massive ball of black flames that exploded outward, sending a shockwave across the field. The blast was strong enough to blow the petals off the roses on the field surrounding Anthy's platform, Anthy meanwhile had to hold onto her crown to keep it from flying off. The smoke from the explosion eventually cleared to reveal that Beelze had grown to twice its original size. The armored scales covering the dragon's body had turned a glistening gold, while the compound eyes on its chest and the eyes of its two serpentine heads had become red. The insect-like face on the dragon's chest had gained a large fanged mouth, and two green moth-like antennas grew from the center of the insect face's forehead. On dragon's back had grown two large butterfly wings the color of dried blood and decorated with golden skull markings. A massive black aura was also emanating from the dragon's body.

Upon seeing the new and improved dragon, the Skelton Knight visibly shuddered and took a step back. "I feared this would happen. The darkness in that girl's heart has made her Duel Dragon far too powerful. Unless Tenjou can stop her, she'll only upset my plans rather than advance them."

"And now Beelzebane's effect activates!" Shiori announced. "Once per turn, when Beelzebane or a level five or higher monster has been Synchro Summoned, its effect lets me destroy one monster on the field! I use that effect to get rid of that annoying Junk Knight of yours!"

Beezebane fired two streams of black energy from the serpent heads on its shoulders and blasted Junk Knight. Upon being hit in the chest, Junk Knight turned completely grey and collapsed into a pile of ash that blew away in the breeze.

Shiori cackled with mad delight. "You're finished! When this duel is over, you and the rest of the world will have no choice but to grovel at my feet! My world begins now!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** That concludes the first half of Utena's duel against Shiori. Let's now take a look at all the new cards that showed up during it. We'll start with Shiori since she had the most new cards. In fact almost every card she used was an original creation of mine.

**Hell Dragonfly**

DARK/Insect/Tuner/Effect/2/ATK 600/DEF 0

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Hell" monster from your hand.

**Hell Roach**

DARK/Insect/Normal/2/ATK 500/DEF 300

_"This insidious and highly toxic form of vermin from the underworld brings forth sickness and death wherever it nests."_

**Hell Queen Larva**

DARK/Insect/Effect/2/ATK 900/DEF 0

Once per turn, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard and tribute this face-up card: Special Summon 1 "Hell Queen Butterfly" from your hand or deck.

**Hell Queen Butterfly**

DARK/Insect/Effect/4/ATK 1900/DEF 0

If this card is Special Summoned using the effect of "Hell Queen Larva": It is treated as a Tuner while face-up on the field.

**Infernal Infestation**

Spell Card

Target 1 Level 2 or lower "Hell" monster you control: Special Summon as many monsters with the same name as that target from your hand or deck as possible.

Since Shiori was going to be using Beelze as her Duel Dragon, it somehow made sense to me to also have her use the same Hell Insect archetype that Yusei's little buddy, Sect used in the 5D's manga. Rather than just have her use the very same Hell cards that Sect used in the manga though, I felt it might be better if I just made up a bunch of new Hell monsters for Shiori.

**Beelzebane of the Diabolic Dragons**

DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/12/ATK 4500/DEF 4500

1 DARK Tuner + "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons"

Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon any other monsters while you control this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect), when this card is successfully Synchro Summoned or when your opponent Synchro Summons a Level 5 or higher monster: You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and deal damage equal to half that monster's original ATK.

The main reason why I came up with Beelzebane instead of just having Shiori use Beelzeus is simply because I've never been a huge fan of the latter evolution. I mean I think the real world version of Beelzeus requires two non-Tuners to summon anyway. Now for Utena's two cards.

**Junk Sergeant**

EARTH/Warrior/Effect/2/ATK 800/DEF 400

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can add one "Synchron" Tuner monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is banished from the Graveyard by the effect of a "Junk Knight" you control: You can add 1 Equip Spell from your deck to your hand.

**Holy Sword of Crossout**

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to a "Knight" Synchro Monster. At the start of the Damage Step when the equipped monster battles a Level 5 or higher DARK monster: Banish that monster and deal 200 points of damage times the banished monster's level to your opponent.

I ended up basing the Holy Sword of Crossout on the Nobleman of Crossout card, mainly because I couldn't think of a more original name.

That pretty much does it for this time. I hope to be back either later this week or next week for the next installment of Utena and Shiori's duel. Until that time, please review and let me know what you think.


	22. Penalty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 22: Penalty

"This will end it! Beelzebane! Attack Tenjou directly!" Shiori commanded. "Damnation's Fury!"

The fanged mouth of the insect-like face on Beelzebane's chest opened up and spewed out a stream of black flames down at Utena. Utena and her D-Wheel were totally enveloped by the inferno. From where she was watching on her platform, Anthy couldn't help but let out a startled gasp. Shiori meanwhile wore a triumphant smirk upon her face, certain that she had just won the duel. A few seconds later though, something incredibly unexpected happened.

Just as the black flames were starting to die away, Utena's D-Wheel burst out of the front of the inferno. Her life points had been totally untouched, and Junk Knight was once again flying at her side.

"What the hell?" an outraged Shiori protested. "What did you just do? How did you survive my attack? And more importantly, what's that rusty old knight of yours doing back on the field?"

"When Beelzebane attacked, I activated my Trap, Miraculous Knight!" Utena explained. "When I'm attacked directly, Miraculous Knight lets me negate that attack by summoning a Knight Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode with its effects negated!"

Shiori scowled. "Fine then. In that case, I end my turn! But nothing you do will change how this duel will turn out! My Beelzebane has the same indestructability as Beelze, which means nothing you summon can take her out! Not even that dragon of yours that the Skeleton Knight told me about. When this duel is over, everyone in this city will be groveling at my feet and worshipping me as a goddess!"

"Like hell, you delusional bitch!" Utena shot back. "Anthy! I need the sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body into the sky. Just as usual, the light curved down and struck the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow red.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she pulled the glowing card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the track. "For my first move, I summon Wizard Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the diminutive wizard Tuner appeared on the track next to Junk Knight.

"I tune the level three Wizard Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Wizard Synchron raised his staff and transformed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Knight and transformed the warrior into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of blinding white light that expanded outward. In moments the light faded and Stardust appeared with a roar.

"What a pointless move!" Shiori declared. "I activate Beelzebane's effect! Since you just Synchro Summoned a level eight monster, Beelzebane can destroy it!"

"I activate Stardust's effect to prevent him from being destroyed this turn!" Utena announced. "Sonic Barrier!"

Beelzebane fired two streams of black flames from the serpentine heads on his shoulders. Before the flames could strike their target though, a sphere of transparent blue light appeared around Stardust and blocked the attack.

"And now Wizard Synchron's effect activates and brings Junk Knight back to the field!" Utena announced.

On cue, Junk Knight reappeared on the track next to Stardust.

"I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios, lowering his level from eight to five!" Utena announced.

The sacred rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a flash of gold light. As soon as the sword appeared, a dazzling rose-colored aura began to emanate from Stardust's body.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Shiori snickered. "That's the best you can do? You really are a one-trick pony! Evolving your dragon with the Sword of Dios isn't going to help you take down Beelzebane!"

Utena realized that Shiori was right. Stardust Dios Dragon was her most powerful card, but it couldn't take down Beelzebane with either his effect or ATK.

"Even so…I'm not going to give up!" Utena declared.

Suddenly a ray of white light began to shine down from Seibal onto Utena. The spirit of Dios traveled down the light and entered Utena's body, causing her to glow with a white aura. Soon after, Utena began to rev the engine of her D-Wheel.

"Dragon knight who sleeps within the center of the world!" Utena began to chant.

"I'm ending this now!" Shiori declared. "Beelzebane! Attack Stardust Spark Dragon!"

"Break free from your shell and lead a new path for the oppressed!" Utena continued as she sped up. "Accel Synchro!"

"Damnation's Fury!" Shiori commanded at the same instant.

Just as the wicked dragon spewed out a blast of flames from the mouth in its chest, Utena and her two monsters became shrouded in a stream of rose-colored light. Inside the light just before it vanished, Stardust transformed into five green rings of light that quickly encircled Junk Knight. Beelzebane's attack struck an empty spot in the pavement. Soon after, the streak of light reappeared behind Shiori and Utena burst out of its head, speeding past the purple-haired turbo duelist. Stardust was still flying at Utena's side, but in a totally new form.

This new version of the dragon resembled Stardust Dios Dragon, but was more humanoid and had armor in place of scales. He was also a bit smaller that Dios Dragon, and even slightly smaller than Stardust Spark Dragon. The armor covering his upper arms and upper legs was colored a dark-grey. In his right hand, the now knight-like dragon still held the Sword of Dios, and attached to the armor on his left forearm was a small silver shield with a pink version of Ohtori Academy's rose seal decorating it. On the knight's back were the four white-feathered wings that Stardust Dios Dragon had.

"Bring Revolution!" Utena called out. "Stardust Dios Knight!"

Dios Knight then raised his sword into the air. As soon as he did, a ray of silver light shot from his body into the air. Soon after, a bolt of lightning came down from above and struck Beelzebane, causing it to roar in pain as it sparked with electricity.

"When Stardust Dios Knight had been summoned during my opponent's turn, his effect lowers the ATK of one of my opponent's monster by 600 points times the number of face-up Synchro Monsters on the field until the end of the turn!" Utena announced. "There are two Synchro Monsters on the field, which means Beelzebane's ATK is lowered to 3300, the same as Dios Knight's ATK!"

"So what? You're forgetting that Beelzebane has an effect too!" Shiori pointed out. "Since you just Synchro Summoned another high-level monster, Beelzebane can destroy it!"

With that, Beelzebane fired two streams of black flames from the serpent heads extending from its shoulders. Just as the streams were about to strike though, Dios Knight raised the small shield on his left arm on front of his chest, causing a transparent sphere of blue light to form around him. The flames struck the spherical barrier, causing it to shatter like glass, but Dios Knight himself was unharmed.

"Nice try, but once per turn I can negate Dios Knight's destruction," Utena announced. "You're now out of moves."

Shiori gritted her teeth in frustration. "In that case, I end my turn. But at that moment, Beelzebane's ATK returns to normal!"

On cue, the electrical sparks crackling from Beelzebane's body ceased and its ATK rose back up to 4500.

Utena drew her next card, and as she did, the card glowed with a white light. "I attack Beelzebane with Stardust Dios Knight! Rose Sword Star Shower!"

"What? Weren't you paying attention? Beelzebane's ATK went back to normal when my turn ended!" Shiori pointed out.

"When Dios Knight attacks an opponent's monster, I can banish a Tuner from my Graveyard to have Dios Knight gain that Tuner's ATK during the battle!" Utena announced. "I banish Junk Synchron to raise Dios Knight's ATK to 4600!"

Dios Knight flew in and struck the wicked dragon in the chest several times with the point of his rapier. The movement of his sword was so swift as to almost be invisible. When the attack ended, Shiori's life points had dropped slightly to 500, but Beelzebane was still on the field.

Shiori smirked. "You're pretty forgetful, huh? Let me remind you that Beelzebane can't be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Dios Judgment!" Utena announced. "When one of my Dios monsters inflicts battle damage to my opponent, this card allows me to banish a monster my opponent controls and inflict its ATK as damage!"

Dios Knight pointed the tip of his sword at Beelzebane, and suddenly cracks of white light began to spread all over the wicked dragon's body. A second later, Beelzebane shattered like glass in an explosion of white light. The shockwave knocked Shiori from her D-Wheel, and she screamed as her life points dropped to zero. With the duel finally at an end, Dios Knight vanished from the field. Utena pulled her D-Wheel over and dismounted to walk over to her fallen opponent.

Shiori had already managed to get back to her feet as the pinkette approached. "No…this…this isn't right! There's no way in hell I could've lost to someone like you!"

As Utena continued to calmly approach Shiori, her body was still giving off a feint white aura. The purple-haired girl also noticed a blue light shining from the pinkette's eyes.

Shiori took a step back in fear. "What're…what're you doing? Stop! Stay back!"

Utena stopped a few feet away from where Shiori stood. "The darkness of your Duel Dragon may have been suppressed, but the darkness in your heart is still far too great. Your twisted ambition and lust for power could again threaten the world and hurt even more people, just as it hurt the woman you claim to love. I cannot allow such a thing to happen. It is now time for you to pay for your crimes!"

"Wh-whatever you're planning to do, you have no right!"

As Utena raised the palm of her right hand towards Juri, her appearance briefly changed to that of Dios for a few brief seconds. "Penalty Game! Mind Crush!"

Suddenly Shiori's whole body turned transparent. Floating in the center of her chest was a sphere of what looked like purple glass, inside of which was some sort of rippling black mass. Only a few seconds after the sphere had appeared though, it shattered apart into evenly cut fragments like puzzle pieces. Meanwhile the black mass that had been inside the sphere flew out of Shiori's back. The mass let out a horrible shrieking noise before suddenly exploding into nothing. Meanwhile the numerous puzzle pieces of the original sphere fell to an invisible floor inside Shiori's chest. Shiori then became totally solid again and fell to the ground unconscious, a blank open-eyed expression frozen on her face.

Utena finally lowered her right arm and blinked in surprise. "What…what did I just do?"

"You performed quite well, Utena Tenjou," a voice spoke. Utena turned and looked to see the Skeleton Knight approaching her. "I feel I must apologize to you for this match. The darkness that had existed within young Shiori was far too great. If she had beaten you, she might've plunged this entire planet into eternal chaos and darkness."

"Isn't that what you're trying to do? Isn't that why a monster like you is trying to get up to Seibal?"

"No…I'm after something far different."

"Then what the hell is it?"

The Skeleton Knight turned and began to walk away. "You will find out in time. Until the next match, Prince Utena."

Before Utena could even try going after the Skeleton Knight, a thick mist quickly covered the whole track and caused the undead warrior to vanish. The mist broke apart almost as quickly as it appeared, revealing that the Skeleton Knight had vanished. Utena let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Lady Utena," a familiar voice spoke. Utena turned back around to see that Anthy walked up. "You were…amazing."

Utena chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks. Those were some rough duels though. I honestly don't know how I pulled off beating Shiori and Juri. Plus we let the Skeleton Knight get away again."

"Even so, during the duel with Ms. Shiori and right after when you inflicted a penalty game on her, you were just like my prince!"

Upon hearing those words, Utena briefly felt as though something pierced her heart. "Your…your prince? You never told me before that you had one."

Anthy nodded. "We were very close once, a long time ago. But…he's long gone now. A part of me hopes that he'll return one day when the game for Seibal ends, but…well, it matters not."

Anthy's words had left Utena completely stunned. She never imagined even once that Anthy would have a prince…a boyfriend…that she had been pinning after all this time. It sounded to Utena that Anthy and this "prince" of hers had broken up or something, but from what the pinkette had just heard it seemed as though Anthy was hoping that she and her prince might get back together when the whole game over the power in Seibal came to an end. If that really was the case, Utena felt that any future romance she might have with Anthy might've been doomed from the start.

"Lady Utena, shouldn't we get Ms. Juri and Ms. Shiori to the school infirmary?" Anthy asked, snapping the pinkette from her thoughts.

"Uh…yeah. You're right," Utena responded. "Juri's still in pretty bad shape, and I don't think Shiori's going to be waking up anytime soon."

* * *

At that moment, Akio and Rex were watching Utena and Anthy through their opera glasses. The duo had been watching ever since Utena's first duel for the night against Juri had started.

A frown was on Rex's face as he lowered his opera glasses. "That last duel ended up getting too out of hand."

Akio simply smiled and chuckled as he lowered his own opera glasses. "It was certainly a much livelier performance than I had expected. It was reckless of the Skeleton Knight to choose such an unstable dark duelist. But I guess it just shows how desperate he and his partner have become."

"I'm much more concerned with how powerful Utena has become."

Akio put his hand to his chin in thought. "Indeed. In that second duel particularly, Utena really has grown. Not only was she able to summon an alternate form of Stardust Dios Dragon and even draw one of the Spells of Dios without Anthy's help, she was able to inflict a penalty game upon that Shiori girl. The only ones in history who've been able to call upon that power were the wielders of the lost Millennium Items of Ancient Egypt and the Rose Prince."

"In other words, the girl has become far more powerful than even we expected."

"But that's good for us, Rex! This means that Utena really is the closest Diak Um in ages to becoming the King of Earth's Lock. After all these long centuries, we're finally closer than ever to achieving our goal."

"Perhaps, but I fear she may now be too powerful for us to beat!"

Here Akio let out a deep laugh. "Oh Rex, my boy! You really do amuse me at times. I know exactly why you're so worried about Utena's power, but you shouldn't be. Even if she does manage to beat you, there's no way she'll ever be able to defeat me."

* * *

Mikage had gone back to his office in Nemuro Memorial Hall to grade some papers from one of his classes. Most of the time he found such a task to be horribly tedious, but on nights like this one where Utena was facing the duelists that he and the Skeleton Knight had sent against her, Mikage found the job of grading papers to be a welcome distraction. It kept him from wondering about how the duels were going and worrying that they would result in yet another failure.

As Mikage finished grading another paper and started to look over the next one, the Skeleton Knight walked into his office. "Utena Tenjou is once again victorious."

Upon hearing this, Mikage shot out of his seat and furiously knocked the stack of papers still on his desk to the floor. "Dammit all! I was certain that this time we had picked the perfect champions to send against her!"

"We're lucky that she won this time," the Skeleton Knight responded as he approached the desk. "Had Ms. Shiori beaten Utena, she likely would've turned on us in her lust for absolute power. I warned you that the darkness in her heart was too great. She would've put everything we've been working for in jeopardy. If either of us had ended up having to duel Shiori to put her in line, I don't think we could've beaten her."

Mikage composed himself and sat back down in his chair. "I see… Well then, perhaps attacking with raw power was the wrong strategy. Maybe…what we need to do is pray on Tenjou's heart and find an opponent she'd have a difficult time facing."

"She already faced such an opponent in the form of Miki Kaoru."

"Yes, but he was nothing more than a mere puppet. We need to find someone who Tenjou has a close relationship, a friend of hers who's both a powerful duelist and is hiding a strong amount of darkness within their hearts."

"Someone who we can turn ourselves. Sounds promising. But where do you propose to find such a duelist."

Mikage tented his hands on his desk. "Don't worry. I'll find someone who fits the bill. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Juri gradually awoke to find that she was in a soft but unfamiliar bed that was inclined upward so that she was almost sitting up. When the redhead finally opened her eyes, she saw Utena sitting at her bedside. As the haze from her mind continued to lift, Juri soon realized that she was in an unfamiliar room, and that an I.V. had been hooked up to her right arm. It didn't take long for Juri to realize that she had to be at Ohtori Academy's infirmary, which was as well equipped as some of the finest hospitals up in the Tops, and even used at times as a training ground for med students.

"Oh good! I was starting to worry you might not wake up," Utena spoke with a relieved smile. "You were in such bad shape when Anthy and I brought you in that some of the doctors weren't sure you'd recover. They said something about your system being ravaged by some unidentified toxin. If only they knew the whole truth."

"What…are you doing here Tenjou?" Juri weakly managed to say. "More importantly…how did I get here?"

"Oh…guess you don't remember that, huh? I shouldn't be surprised, considering how out of it you were during that duel."

Upon hearing Utena's statement, Juri recalled the duel she had with Utena, or at least parts of it. And those parts were all fragmented and blurry.

"You've been out for a day and a half, by the way," Utena continued. "Miki and I have been coming to visit you between classes. He'll be glad to hear you're awake."

Juri half ignored Utena's last comment and tried to recall just what exactly had led her to that strange turbo duel against the pinkette. It was then that the redhead finally remembered something important. "Where's Shiori?"

Here Utena's smile gave way to a slight frown. "She's here. In fact…she's right across the room from you."

"Take me to her," Juri ordered as she suddenly pulled the blanket off herself and swung her legs to the floor. The moment Juri tried to stand up though, she found that her legs had barely any strength and she had to hold onto her I.V. pole to keep from falling on her face.

"Easy!" Utena told her as she quickly got up and moved to keep Juri from falling. "I just told you that you're in pretty bad shape. It's probably going to take some time for you to recover. In the meantime, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I told you to take me to Shiori!" Juri ordered a little more forcefully.

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "Okay. I'll take you, but…you probably won't like what you see."

With that, Utena led the way out of the hospital room at a slow enough pace for Juri to follow after her. Juri found that it was taking all her strength to simply walk to the door, but she didn't care. She needed to see Shiori, because something in the back of her mind told her that something bad had happened to the purple-haired girl. When Juri and Utena finally made it into the hallway, Utena repeatedly offered to help Juri only for the redhead to refuse. Despite her weakened condition, Juri had too much pride to lean on someone like Utena for help.

When Juri finally made it across the room opposite her own, Utena opened the door to allow the redhead easy entry. Juri entered to find the room was dimly lit, but there was enough light for her to see Shiori propped up in a bed like the one in her own room. A blank open-mouthed expression was frozen on the purple-haired girl's face, and her eyes seemed totally devoid of life. Juri softly called Shiori's name a few times as she slowly approached the bed, but the other girl didn't seem aware that Juri was there…or of anything at all.

"It's no use," Utena told her with an expression that seemed like guilt. "Shiori can't hear you. In fact…she isn't really even here."

Juri turned around and glared at Utena. "What the hell are you talking about? Tell me what happened!"

"After I beat you in that duel, I had to duel against Shiori next. She was working for that Skeleton Knight I warned you about. Near the end of the duel, I was inhabited by…something from up in Seibal. It's a little hard to explain what it is, and I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you anyway. But this 'power' stayed in me after the duel, and…it kind of compelled me to do something to Shiori. I knew it needed to be done, but I didn't like the outcome because I knew it'd lead to a moment like this."

"What the hell did you do to her Tenjou?"

"I'm…still not exactly sure," Utena answered as she looked away. "Keep in mind that I wasn't entirely myself when it happened. In fact Anthy had to explain it to me later so I'd understand. Basically, Shiori's heart…her spiritual one, that is…was shattered to bits and the evil part of it torn out. Right now Shiori is trapped deep inside her own mind, trying to put what's left of her heart back together, piece by piece."

Juri turned back to look at Shiori. "How long…will she be like this?"

"I don't know. From what Anthy told me, it depends on how long it takes Shiori to put her heart back together. She could be like this for weeks, months, maybe even years. Or she may never come back. At least that's what Anthy says."

"I see…then it's clear what I have to do." Juri then went over and sat down in the chair at Shiori's bedside. "I'm going to remain at Shiori's side and took after her…until the day she finally comes back."

"I kinda figured that's what you do. But Juri…I honestly don't think this girl's worth your time. I know how you feel about Shiori, but she did some pretty horrible things to you! She's the reason why you ended up here."

"Even if that's true, I don't care," Juri declared as she reached over and out her hand on top of Shiori's. "I still love her. No matter how hard I've tried, I've never been able to remove the shackle that binds me to her…and I don't think I want to anymore. From this moment on, I'm going to devote myself to this girl and stay by her side until the day she finally wakes up."

* * *

Deep in the prison of her mind, Shiori had become a child of seven again. There was an endless darkness all around her, and what little light there was came from a dim spotlight that shined from above like a distant star. At that moment, Shiori was on her knees in a dirty and tattered grey dress, with pieces of purple glass scattered all around her. These pieces of glass weren't shards, but pieces of some kind of puzzle. Shiori couldn't remember what the puzzle was of, but she knew that it was of something important, and that putting it together was her only way out of that horrible place.

Thus Shiori was picking up two pieces at a time and trying to put them together, but none of the pieces she tried seemed to fit together at all. What was worse was that the pieces were all so small, and there were so many of them. It was quickly looking to Shiori like she would never get out of there. Shiori picked up two more pieces and tried to fit them together, but they go together in any way no matter how hard she forced them. She tossed the one in her left hand away, and was about to toss away they other one when a small hand holding a different piece moved down in front of her.

Shiori looked up to find that the hand belonged to a girl about her current age with green eyes and long orange-red hair with curly locks at the front. The other girl had on an elegant-looking yellow dress, and a dazzling smile on her face as bright as the sun. Hesitantly, Shiori took the puzzle piece that the other girl was holding and tried attaching it to the one still in her hand. Miraculously, the two pieces fit together. A big smile came to Shiori's face, as she now had hope of putting that puzzle together and getting out of the horrible place she had become trapped in.

Still smiling, the redhead put a hand on Shiori's shoulder and got down on her knees next to her. The two of them began picking up the other puzzle pieces together and tried putting them together. As they worked, Shiori felt like she knew the girl helping her, but for some reason couldn't remember whom she was. The one thing Shiori knew for sure though is that the redhead was someone very special to her, and with this important person helping her put together this puzzle, it wouldn't be very long at all before she finally escaped that dark place and returned to the light.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My favorite part of writing this whole chapter was Utena performing a Mind Crush on Shiori. If there was anyone that needed to happen to, it was her. Of course I couldn't do the Mind Crush scene without Akio making reference to the Millennium Items. The existence of those relics are a fixed point in history for any story like this. Anyway, let's take a quick look at our new cards.

**Stardust Dios Knight**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn: Lower the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls by 600 times the number of face-up Synchro Monsters on the field until the end of the turn. You can negate the destruction of this card once per turn. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, you can banish 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.

**Dios Judgment**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when a "Dios" monster you control inflicts battle damage: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to that monster's original ATK.

**Miraculous Knight**

Trap Card

Activate when an opponent's monster attacks you directly: Negate that attack and Special Summon 1 "Knight" Synchro Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. The monster Special Summoned using this card's effect has its effects negated.

The most notable card of these three though is of course Stardust Dios Knight. I based the card on the Stardust Warrior card that came out in that one Synchron structure deck that came out a few years back. That pretty much does it for this installment. I actually got this chapter up much sooner than I had expected, but I'm glad it worked out this way since I'm trying to get as much of this story done as possible before things start getting really insane at my job.

Anyway, until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	23. Summer Rain

**Author's Note:** The title of this chapter is also the title of a song by the band, Alphaville. It's the first track of their album, _The Breathtaking Blue_. The reason I chose the title of that particular song to use as the title of this chapter is because I felt that the song was the perfect thing to set the mood for this chapter's opening scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 23: "Summer Rain"

Utena stood in the hallway of Ohtori Academy looking out a slightly open window at the gentle rain falling upon the grounds. That rain had been falling over the city for two weeks ever since Juri and Shiori had ended up in the academy's state-of-the-art infirmary. It had not been a depressing rain though, but a tranquil one; the kind where a person could just take a spot at an open window and let the rain's gentle sound and rich smell take them away from the stress of their daily lives. Because of the rain, a relaxing atmosphere had fallen over the whole academy. Of course whenever Utena tried to take in the sound and smell of those gentle summer rains, they took her not to a place of tranquility but to something that had been troubling her ever since she defeated Shiori.

Ever since Anthy had compared Utena to her lost prince, the question of this person's existence had been weighing heavily on the back of Utena's mind. At that moment, Anthy's mysterious prince was on her mind much more because Anthy wasn't around at the moment. Utena couldn't help but wonder who this prince was and what he was like…and if he might one day return and do what Utena had so far been able to do: take Anthy away from the academy and the twisted game for the secret of Aerial Fortress Seibal that she had become entangled in. Utena found that she couldn't bare the thought of that happening, and she again worried that Anthy might not have any genuine feelings of love for her. They were only together because Utena had won her in a duel, and if the pinkette lost even once up the racetrack, Anthy would go to someone else and probably treat her as coldly as she now treated Saionji, her former "betrothed".

For a while Utena thought that maybe, just maybe Anthy did truly care for her. She could help but think that after they night they waltzed together up at the rose garden in that illusory sea of stars and flowers that Anthy had made. But now that the existence of Anthy's mysterious lost prince had come to light, Utena was no longer sure at all.

"Dammit, all of that doesn't matter right now!" Utena whispered as she finally turned away from the window. "All that matters is getting Anthy out of that damn game. After that, I'll find out if she really cares about me or not. Until then, her freedom has to come first."

With that, Utena began to walk down the hallway. Classes were over for the day, so Utena decided to go to the dorm and wait for Anthy to get back from her visit with Akio.

"Ms. Tenjou?" a familiar voice spoke as Utena reached and intersection. The pinkette looked and saw Miki approaching from the right. "Where might you be off to?"

"Well, there's not much happening right now, so I thought I'd just head back to the dorm," Utena answered.

"Oh. Well if you're interested, I thought you might like to come to the gym with me to watch Mr. Mikage's new dueling class."

"Mikage's teaching a dueling class now? Boy, that guy sure has a lot of talents."

Miki nodded. "Though he's not a pro duelist, he holds quite an impressive tournament record. In fact I read once that he easily defeated last year's national champion in a special exhibition match."

"Well…good thing he's not taking part in the kind of duel's we've been fighting."

Startled at Utena's comment, Miki cleared his throat. "Yes, well…a lot of the students have been taking part in Mr. Mikage's new class. In fact they should be having matches about now, so I thought you might like to see them."

"Sure. Sounds like it could be fun." Utena then mumbled, "Sure beats going to my room and feeling sorry for myself."

"What did you say?"

Utena quickly shook her head. "Never mind. We should probably get going before we miss the duels."

Miki nodded and they began to walk down the hallway together. "By the way, where's Ms. Himemiya?"

"Oh. Anthy is visiting her brother right now."

"Ah! You mean the chairman. It still surprises me that the two of them are related, especially considering that Ms. Himemiya is the Rose Bride. I suppose that the fact that her brother is Acting Chairman Akio means that Father Goodwin's theory about Ms. Himemiya being some sort of artificial being from Seibal is wrong."

"I never believed that story for a minute."

"I do wonder though…do you think that perhaps the acting chairman might somehow be involved with the duels for Seibal?"

The question caused Utena to pause in her steps. It never occurred to her that Akio might be connected to the turbo duels in some way. Of course Anthy had told Utena that Akio had no idea about the turbo duels of her role as the Rose Bride, but Utena could know how such a thing could be possible…unless perhaps Anthy hadn't always been the Rose Bride. Maybe one day after Anthy started attending the academy, someone like Father Goodwin abducted her and performed some weird ritual on Anthy that made her into the Rose Bride. Miki's question only served to remind Utena of how little she really knew about Anthy's situation, and that the purple-haired beauty still had too many secrets…like her long lost prince.

"Ms. Tenjou?" Miki spoke, stirring Utena from her thoughts. The blue-haired genius had already gotten several steps ahead of her. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…nothing! I'm fine," Utena responded as she quickly caught up to Miki. She decided that a change in subject was needed. "So, um…why is Mikage suddenly holding a dueling class?"

"The word is some of the faculty members requested it," Miki answered as they started walking again. "With Juri out of commission, they want someone to help represent the academy in the next inter-school tournament."

"…How is juri anyway? Since I'm not exactly her favorite person, I haven't gone to visit her since she woke up in the infirmary two weeks ago."

"I went and visited her yesterday afternoon," Miki answered with a troubled expression. "Her health does seem to be returning, but I'm worried she's pushing herself too hard trying to help take care of Ms. Shiori. I'm amazed at how devoted she is to her."

"You're telling me," Utena agreed, recalling the horrible way Shiori had treated Juri after getting empowered by the Skeleton Knight.

This time it was Miki who suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Juri ended up in worse shape than I was after the Skeleton Knight used me…and it sickens me to think that Kozue could've ended up just like Ms. Shiori." The blue-haired genius turned and looked at Utena with a determined expression. "We have to stop the Skeleton Knight somehow, before he tries to use anyone else."

Utena nodded. "I don't suppose you've found out anything new about him, or about Nemuro Memorial Hall."

"Unfortunately no. It's just been one dead end after another. The only thing we have going for us right now is that the Skelton Knight has shown no signs of acting ever since you defeated Juri and Ms. Shiori."

"That can't last forever though. The only reason the Skeleton Knight's been so quiet lately is because he hasn't been able to find anyone as strong as Juri or Shiori to use, but it's probably only a matter of time before he does."

"Indeed. In fact I think that main reason the Skeleton Knight hasn't acted in so long is because he currently has no other members of the student council he can use, since you've already defeated myself and Juri."

"That's right. He can't use Touga because…well, be both know the answer to that. As for Saionji, he left the academy after I faced Touga. It doesn't seem like he'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Actually, I heard earlier this morning that Saionji should be returning some time tonight."

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "Oh great! I guess I'll have to be on guard to keep that ape from harassing Anthy."

"Very true. But this also means that the Skeleton Knight will finally have a new piece on the board."

"You're right. All he'd need is to find another duelist he can use to manipulate him like the way he used Kozue and Shiori to control you and Juri. We need to come up with something to try and stop him. Any ideas?"

Miki put his hand to his chin in thought. "The only thing I can think to do…is to visit Nemuro Memorial Hall ourselves. But I hesitate to take such drastic action because we'd likely be stepping into the enemy's stronghold. Against a supernatural entity like the Skeleton Knight, that could be fatal. Still…I can't see any other option at this point."

Utena glanced out the nearby window and got an idea when she saw the tower of the administration building. "We might still have one other card to play. I could try asking Akio if he know anything about the tragedy behind Nemuro Memorial Hall."

"You think the acting chairman might be willing to tell you something about what happened?"

"It's worth a try. Akio's pretty friendly with me because of my relationship with Anthy. I mean it's certainly not as risky of traveling into the Skelton Knight's lair."

"No argument here. When do you think you can ask him?"

"I'll try and meet up with Akio tomorrow afternoon. Right now though, we should get going if we want to catch the rest of those matches in Mikage's class."

Miki nodded. "Indeed. I think we could both use a distraction like that to take our mind off things."

* * *

Akio rose from his bed as he heard his mobile phone ringing on the dresser by the door. Anthy at that moment was lying on her back on the bed next to him, totally naked and looking blankly up at the ceiling without any trace of life or thought in her emerald eyes. In moments, Akio had put on a blood-red robe and walked across the room to pick up the phone. The devilish prince couldn't help but smirk when he saw Rex's name on the phone's screen.

Akio looked towards the window as he put the phone to his ear. "I was wondering if you'd be calling me soon."

_"I hope I'm not disturbing you,"_ Rex's voice responded over the line.

"Not at all. On a rainy afternoon like this, there's not much to do but stay in. And since I got done with my paperwork for today a bit early, I thought I'd enjoy some quality time with Anthy. Anyway, I assume you're calling to talk about the Skeleton Knight."

_"He and Mikage have been far too inactive lately. The longer it takes them to find new opponents to face Utena Tenjou, the longer it will take us to finally reach Seibal."_

Akio chuckled and walked closer to the window. "Well you can't help but blame them. Their last two champions were the strongest duelists they could hope for, and Utena still managed to defeat them."

_"We should consider taking some measure to get them on the move again. Of course considering that we can't interact with the two directly because of our relationship with them, such a task would be difficult."_

"I'm already way ahead of you Rex. Yesterday I reached out to Mr. Saionji from the student council and convinced him to return to the academy. That should give the Skeleton Knight and young Mikage something to work with."

_"Saionji? But he was the weakest member of the council!"_

"Which works out very well for us. Remember, we want Utena to win as quickly as possible so she becomes the King of Earth's Lock. Then we can finally begin the next step in the ritual."

_"…You're right, of course,"_ Rex finally spoke after several moments of silence. _"But please remember one thing. I will be the one who takes part in the final step of the ritual, not that girl."_

"We shall see," Akio responded before hanging up. He chuckled a bit before putting down his phone and looking up at the rainy sky through the window. "You and the Skeleton Knight can try and defy me all you like, Rex. But anything you try will only work to advance my goals. Very soon now…the power I lost thousands of years ago will be mine once again."

* * *

Utena and Miki eventually made it to Ohtori Academy's large gym building, which housed several small arenas that could be used for multiple purposes. Miki led the way to the arena that Mikage had been using for his new dueling class. The two ended up going to the second floor where they could watch the action from the observation deck lining all four walls of the arena. The arena that was used for the activities of the fencing club had a similar layout. When Utena and Miki arrived, they found Mikage standing on this deck, calmly watching the action below with his hands folded behind his back.

"Yo! Mikage!" Utena spoke as she and Miki approached, getting the pink-haired genius's attention.

"Ah! Utena and young Mr. Kaoru. This is a pleasant surprise," Mikage spoke as he turned to face him.

"When Miki told me about your dueling class earlier, I just had to see it," Utena responded. "You know now that I think about it, Ohtori doesn't really seem to have a lot of classes for training duelists."

Mikage nodded. "While Ohtori Academy is indeed the top school in Neo Domino, it is still woefully behind the times when it comes to what is now the sport of Duel Monsters, a sport that in recent decades has become as popular as baseball and American football. Though this academy has produced some skilled duelists such as Juri Arisugawa, the late Ruka Tsuchyia, and even our Mr. Kaoru here, it is woefully lacking in talent compared to actual duel academies. And given to recent events, the faculty has asked me to try and turn that tide."

Utena gave a slight nod in response and leaned on the railing to look down at the floor below. Down on the polished wooden floor of the arena, forty Ohtori Academy students were engaging in card duels using standard Kaiba Corp duel disks. After her experience with the much more extreme combat of turbo duels, Utena couldn't help but find the sight of those students dueling below to be just a little bit tame, yet at the same time it reminded her that duels could be played for fun and not just for the sake of obtaining power or protecting someone.

"I was afraid that Ms. Tenjou and I would've missed all the action by now," Miki remarked to Mikage as he leaned against the railing alongside Utena.

"There are actually two dueling classes being conducted," Mikage revealed. "You've already missed the final matches of Class A, but you're just in time to see Class B's matches start."

"There seem to be more girls than boys down there," Utena remarked, noticing that at least seventy percent of the class was made up of young women dressed in Ohtori's typical sailor uniform.

"I noticed that as well. I suppose many of them are trying to emulate Ms. Arisugawa, who is extremely popular after all. Anyway, these matches are mainly to gauge the general skill level of the students. Once that's been identified, the real training can begin."

"Have you noticed any students with a lot of potential?" Miki asked.

"As a matter of fact, your twin sister has proven to be one of my better students so far, but then of course she's had a lot of previous experience."

Miki's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing his sister mentioned. "Kozue is taking your class?"

Mikage nodded. "As a matter of fact, she's one of the students dueling right now."

Both Utena and Miki looked and spotted Kozue in the far right corner of the room. The blunette had Satyr of Pan and Wood Nymph Atlanteia on her field. Her opponent meanwhile only had a monster resembling a giant chicken on the field. Utena recognized the bird as an odd high-level Tuner called Cockadoodledoo.

"Ugh! She's still using that slutty nymph deck of hers," Utena observed with disgust.

"Have you dueled Ms. Kozue before Utena?" Mikage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask!"

"From the looks of it, Kozue has everything set up for a Synchro Summon," Miki observed. "Meanwhile, her opponent doesn't seem to be doing too well."

It was then that Utena took a good look at Kozue's opponent and noticed that the blunette was facing a girl with a distinctive brown ponytail and onion-shaped head. In that instant, Utena realized that Kozue's opponent could only be one person.

"Holy crap! She's dueling Wakaba?" Utena exclaimed.

"Wha? Ms. Shinohara?" an equally surprised Miki exclaimed.

"Ms. Wakaba does have some real potential as a duelist as well," Mikage revealed. "But sadly she still has a long way to go."

"Get ready, new meat!" Kozue called out from down on the floor. "I tune the level three Satyr of Pan into the level four Wood Nymph Atlanteia for a level seven Synchro Summon!"

Pan began to trot merrily as he started playing his flute, causing Atlanteia to begin dancing around him. In moments the hideous satyr had transformed into three rings made of green light. The rings quickly encircled Kozue's wood nymph and transformed her into four white stars.

"Spirit that rules the field from the Forest of Antiquity! Veil yourself in flesh an descend to us!" Kozue chanted. "Synchro Summon! A regal birth! Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

The white stars flashed and exploded into a pillar of white light that shot towards the ceiling and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart and Kozue's wicked dragon emerged with an echoing roar. The sudden appearance of Ancient Pixie inside the gym caused all of the other dueling students to pause and look on in amazement.

"She's actually using her Duel Dragon?" a startled Miki observed.

"There's no danger in Kozue using Ancient Pixie since it's been purified," Utena pointed out. "But yeah, that does seem like overkill."

"When Atlanteia has been used as Synchro Material, I can summon her back to the field in Attack Mode!" Kozue announced.

On cue, the wood nymph reappeared on the field next to Ancient Pixie.

"Alright Ancient Pixie! Blow that stupid chicken off the field!" Kozue commanded. "Fairy Tail Whip!"

Ancient Pixie swung her long serpentine tail across the field and lashed Wakaba's monster in the chest with its tip. Upon being struck, Wakaba's giant chicken shattered into particles of gold light and vanished.

"Ms. Wakaba only has 1200 life points left," Mikage informed the other two. "This next attack will ultimately finish her."

"End this, Atlanteia!" Wakaba commanded. "Attack her directly!"

Atlanteia flew across the battlefield and gracefully kneed Wakaba in the stomach. The brown-haired girl was knocked onto her back and her life points dropped to zero. With the duel over, Kozue's two monsters vanished. Utena meanwhile rushed towards the stairs down to the ground floor of the arena, with Miki following close behind. Mikage calmly followed a few steps after them.

By the time Utena and the others made it to the ground level, the other students had already gone back to their duels. Utena ignored them though and went straight to where Wakaba had fallen. Wakaba was already starting to sit up by the time Utena arrived.

"Wakaba! You okay?" Utena asked as she kneeled down next to her.

"Utena? Yeah…I'm fine," Wakaba answered. "These holographic duels are more extreme than I thought they'd be though."

"You should be glad I went easy on you," Kozue told Wakaba. "If we had dueled in the hellhole I was at before coming back here, you would've been dead meat."

"Kozue, that was way too harsh!" Miki told her.

"What? You're gonna lecture me now Miki? As if you have the guts."

"Alright, I think that's quite enough," Mikage interrupted. "Ms. Wakaba, you did quite well today. Why don't you head back to the dorms? We can talk about your performance tomorrow."

"I'll make sure she gets back safely," Utena responded.

After giving Kozue a glare that could melt steel, Utena escorted Wakaba out of the arena. They walked down the halls side by side in silence.

"Sorry you had to see that back there," Wakaba spoke as they finally reached the front door of the building. "Bet that was the worst duel you've ever seen."

"Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself," Utena told her. "Though I'm kinda surprised. Don't take this the wrong way, but I never expected you to take up dueling."

"Well to be perfectly honest…I did it to try and impress you?"

Utena blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

"That wasn't my only reason, but it's a big one. I thought that if I became a strong enough duelist, you might notice me more."

Utena found that she didn't quite know how to respond to that statement. It suddenly occurred to the pinkette that she and Wakaba hadn't been spending much time together lately, especially during these past two rainy weeks. In that time, Utena had either been wrapped up in trying to find new info on the Skeleton Knight or wondering about Anthy's mysterious prince.

"I guess it was pretty stupid, huh?" Wakaba continued. "I mean someone like me could never be a great duelist."

"Don't say that," Utena told her as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Mikage said you have some real potential. It was just bad luck that you ended up against someone like Kozue. I mean she is Miki's sister you know."

"That's true…you really think I have what it takes Utena?"

"Of course! With a little practice, I think you could become one of the best duelists this school has ever seen."

Wakaba smiled, winked and pumped her fist. "Then just you watch Utena! I'll keep training to become one of the strongest duelists ever!"

* * *

Evening had just fallen as Mikage entered his office. As soon as he closed the door and lit the nearby oil lamp to give the room its usual dim illumination, he saw the Skeleton Knight standing in front of his desk.

"How much longer will you continue to procrastinate, Mikage?" the Skeleton Knight asked.

"I really don't know what you mean," Mikage calmly responded as he headed for his desk. "I'm doing all I can to move our plans forward."

The Skeleton Knight turned around to face Mikage again as the pink-haired genius sat down behind his desk and lit another candle on it. "And this dueling class of yours is supposed to help us?"

"I combed the student files for two days after Ms. Shiori's defeat and found none who were capable duelists, let alone duelists who could affect Utena psychologically. That's why when members of the faculty approached me to start a dueling class to find a new champion to replace Ms. Arisugawa, it presented the perfect opportunity to try a whole new approach to our problem."

"And that is?"

"If we can't find a duelist with the qualifications we're looking for, we'll make one instead."

"Ah! So that's your new plan. But have you even come close to finding such a duelist?"

"As a matter of fact, I may just have. Utena's friend, Wakaba Shinohara shows some real promise."

"But does this girl have the darkness of the heart that we need in order to exploit her?"

"Well I'm not certain of that yet, but I have a feeling that she just might," Mikage answered as he smirked and tented his fingers. "If she does, the darkness is buried deep within her. All I need to do is find just the right stimulus to bring it on out."

* * *

It was fairly late in the evening as Wakaba reentered the gym building and headed for the stadium where she had dueled Kozue earlier that afternoon. The place was totally deserted, but Wakaba hadn't expected anyone to be there. At that time of the night, there was usually nobody in the gym building. In a few short minutes, Wakaba entered the stadium from the second floor observation deck. After finding the right spot, Wakaba leaned against the railing and looked down at the empty wooden floor.

As silly as it sounded, Wakaba thought that if she visualized herself as the winner of another class tournament, she might actually win the next one in reality. In her mind's eye, Wakaba saw herself standing in the middle of the floor as Mikage presented her with a little trophy for her victory. She also saw Kozue standing off to the side looking pissed with her hands on her hips, a sight that pleased her quite a bit. As Wakaba chuckled a bit with delight at this visual, she ended up leaning harder against the railing. Suddenly a few screws popped off the railing's frame, and the section of railing the brunette had been leaning on fell from the balcony, with Wakaba falling right after it.

A scream erupted from Wakaba's throat as she plummeted towards the polished wooden floor. In the few seconds before impact, Wakaba felt certain that this was where it would all end for her. But in the last few moments before impact, Wakaba ended up being caught by something. She opened the eyes she had squeezed shut just a second ago to find that someone had caught her and was now holding her bridal style. That someone was a rather large and handsome man with long wavy green hair.

"Are you all right?" the man asked.

Wakaba was at a total loss for words as her mind raced trying to process everything that had just happened. She felt that she recognized the man who had suddenly come to her rescue, but her brain was so scrambled at the moment that she couldn't remember who he was. Rather than answer the man, Wakaba feinted right there in his arms.

* * *

Wakaba awoke to discover herself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. As she sat up, she realized that she was in a small room at the Ohtori Academy Infirmary. Wakaba glanced to her right and saw her mysterious green-haired rescuer sitting in the chair at her bedside. She noticed that he was clad in a military-style dress uniform worn only by the members of the student council. It was then that Wakaba finally realized who the man was, Kyouichi Saionji.

"I'm glad you're awake," Saionji spoke. "The doctors said that you merely fainted, but I still couldn't help but worry."

"Um…thank you…for saving me," Wakaba spoke as her face turned bright red. She had always harbored something of a crush on Saionji. "Uh…what were you doing there at the gym anyway?"

"I went there to stow some of my kendo gear in my old locker when I noticed someone lurking around. My question to you though is what you were doing there?"

"Well…it's kinda embarrassing really. I went there to try and boost myself up for the next dueling class."

"Dueling class?" Saionji repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Ah yes. I saw a flier for that on the bulletin board of the gym earlier. It's about time this class started an official program to train duelists. So you're a student in this class I take it?"

"Yeah, but…I'm not very good. Of course Mr. Mikage says I have a lot of potential, but I just don't see it myself. Still, a good friend of mine thinks I have what it takes, so I decided I'd see this challenge through."

Saionji nodded. "I like your determination. Well then, how about I help to train you? You could probably benefit from some private instruction."

Wakaba's face turned even redder. "You'd…you'd really do that for me? But why?"

"When I left this academy before, I left because I realized by greatest rival had gone forever…and that things would be forever unsettled between us." As Saionji said these words, Wakaba noticed what looked like a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes. "But I came back mainly because I realized there was still another rival that I needed to defeat, and that there was something important that I needed to take back. To do these things, I put together a brand new deck far stronger than the one I've used in the past…but it's still untested. That's why I need someone who can help me perfect this deck and make it strong enough to face my rival."

"But why me? Surly there are some stronger duelists who you could practice with, like the other two members of the student council."

"I want my work on this deck to be totally secret. You'd be perfect for that, and I can teach you a few things along the way. So, will you help me?"

Wakaba couldn't help but grin. "Of course! I'd be honored."

* * *

It was the middle of another rainy day as Utena headed to the academy's administration building. During her whole walk over there, Utena had been trying to figure out the best way to get Akio to look into the mysteries surrounding Dr. Nemuro and the mausoleum-like hall that bore his name. Utena had realized that she couldn't tell Akio her reasons behind wanting to know more about what was considered the academy's darkest secret. To properly explain why she needed to know, she'd have to tell Akio about the Turbo Duels and Anthy's role as the Rose Bride, and Anthy had sworn Utena to secrecy on that subject with Akio. Plus the whole situation was just totally unbelievable, especially the part about the Skeleton Knight.

As Utena at last entered the elevator to head up to Akio's office, she decided in the end that she would just wing it and hope that Akio wouldn't ask too many questions. The elevator ascended for a few moments before finally opening up at the chairman's office and residence. Utena walked in to find Akio sitting at his large desk and tapping away at a laptop.

Akio soon noticed Utena's sudden arrival and grinned. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise. And do what to I owe the pleasure of your visit Utena."

Utena couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Hi Akio. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all," Akio replied as he shut his laptop. "Please, have a seat."

Utena came over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Akio's desk and prepared herself for the challenge of asking for this unusual favor.

"So, what can I help you with?" Akio asked.

"Well…the thing is, I need kind of a favor from you," Utena began. She then took a deep breath. "I need you to find out everything you can for me about Dr. Nemuro and the tragedy that led to the creation of Nemuro Memorial Hall."

"Nemuro Memorial Hall? You do know that the tragedy that led to the construction of that building is something of a taboo subject, especially among faculty. Why exactly do you want to know about this Utena?"

"I…I'm afraid I can't tell you. All I can say that it's important that I find out the truth of what happened there. Miki and I have been doing our own research, but all we haven't been able to find out anything besides the same old ghost stories and some old newspaper articles that don't really say anything. So I was hoping that you might be able to dig up more, or maybe know something yourself."

Akio leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Honestly, I don't know much about the incident myself, since it happened long before my time here. But I'll do a little digging and see what I can find out on the faculty end. With luck, the files we have on Dr. Nemuro haven't been destroyed."

Utena smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Akio. That means a lot, really."

"Think nothing of it." Akio then rose from his chair. "Now then, why don't I show you to the elevator?"

Utena nodded and rose from her chair. In moments the two were standing next to the door and waited for the car to rise back up. As the two waiting, Utena suddenly found herself. She couldn't help but find the man both handsome and charming, there was no denying that. Utena also found though that there was something about Akio that was extremely familiar, but she couldn't quite place what it was.

"Um…by the way, how's Kanae been doing?" Utena asked in a sudden need to make conversation. "Anthy hasn't told me anything."

"Still the same, I'm afraid. The doctors are starting to think that she may never wake up."

"I'm…real sorry to hear that. You must be having a hard time."

Akio suddenly took hold of Utena's hand, startling her. She looked and saw the smile that had appeared on his face. "I'm handling it okay. In fact, I've already moved on. I've known from the beginning that Kanae may never recover. The time she and I had was special, but it is already in the past."

"Oh, but…wasn't your marriage to her needed to make you the official chairman of this school?"

"That was merely a formality. Kanae's father has made it clear to me that I will be taking over for him even if she never wakes up. The fact is he has no other heirs to pass the school to. But all of that's really unimportant. What Kanae and I had is in the past, and I cannot live in the past…especially when there's such a lovely young woman standing before me right now."

Utena was stunned by what Akio had just said. Before she could utter another word, Akio suddenly puller her into an embrace.

"I wonder why you bother with this whole prince image you're trying to project," Akio spoke. "If you ask me, you make a much lovelier princess."

Before Utena could get a single word out, Akio planted a firm kiss on her lips. Despite her surprise though and the fact that what they were doing at that moment was wrong for a multitude of reasons Utena could not push Akio away. Utena found that there was something very nostalgic about the feeling of those lips. The pinkette was so wrapped up in the moment that she hardly noticed when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Brother! Lady Utena!" an all too familiar voice called.

The sound of that voice snapped Utena out of whatever trance she was in a finally push Akio away. She looked and saw Anthy standing in the open elevator doors with a look in her eyes that the pinkette had never seen before.

"Anthy! Uh…this isn't what it looks like!" Utena frantically told her.

"Really Anthy, what seems to have you so upset?" Akio asked indifferently.

Anthy suddenly stormed over and grabbed Utena's hand, pulling her next to her. "I'm sorry Akio, but I need Lady Utena's help with something."

"As you wish. I'll see you both later then."

With that, Anthy escorted Utena into the elevator. Once the doors closed, the car descended in silence for several moments.

"Anthy, I'm really sorry about what happened in there just now," Utena told her. "Akio came onto me. There's nothing going on between us."

"If you say so, Lady Utena."

"Honest! I'll admit your brother's handsome, but I'm not interested in him like that! So…please don't be angry with me, okay?"

"I'm not angry with you at all, Lady Utena. I am the Rose Bride. What you choose to do with others and who you decide to carry on a romance with has no affect on me whatsoever."

Utena didn't believe Anthy for a second. The look in the purple-haired girl's eyes said it all. The question was though just what exactly Anthy was angry about. Was she mad that some new girl had come along and was threatening to take her brother away, like what happened with Kanae? Or was Anthy mad that Utena was interested in her brother and not her? Utena concluded though that it didn't make a difference either way. The girl she was in love with was mad at her, and it was the worst feeling in the world. Utena found herself wishing that she hadn't gone to ask Akio for help with finding out about Nemuro Memorial Hall.

* * *

Wakaba was on her knees across from Saionji on the polished floor of the little wooden dojo right behind the gym building. The structure was normally used as the training room for the school's kendo club, but this late afternoon Wakaba and Saionji were using it to hold some light practice duels. They were playing these duels using a simple game mat laid out on the floor between them rather than duel disks, as Saionji thought that a full-on duel like that might raise too much attention from the outside. He wanted to keep this training a secret. Wakaba was actually grateful for this though, as she found the holographic duels using duel disks to be rather intense.

They were nearing the end of their fourth duel of the afternoon, and Wakaba was once again about to lose. She had only two Scapegoat Token monsters on the field and no facedown cards, while Saionji had two powerful monsters on the field. All Wakaba could do was wait for Saionji to deliver the finishing blow. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle pattering of the rain outside the slightly open window as Saionji contemplated his next move.

"Alright, I summon Ape Magician in Attack Mode," Saionji announced as he played another card on the mat. "Next I activate Ape Magician's effect to send Berserk Gorilla from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one of your two Scapegoat Tokens. Next I attack the final Scapegoat with Ape Fighter, destroying it and raising his ATK even higher. Finally, I attack you directly with Zeman the Ape King and taking your life points to zero."

Wakaba groaned and dropped the two cards she had left in her hand to the ground. "I give up! I was stupid to think I could be any good at this."

"You're being far too hard on yourself," Saionji told her as he picked up his cards and shuffled his deck back together. "Your instructor was right, you do have some promise. You have a clear grasp of the basics, but your deck seems to be lacking a clear strategy. Tell me, why did you pick the monsters you used?"

Wakaba blushed and looked down as she pushed the tips of her index fingers together. "Well…to be honest, I mainly just picked monsters I thought were the most cute."

Saionji sighed and crossed his arms. "I figured that might be the case. While a lot of your monsters are cute, many of them have effects that don't work too well together, or they simply have poor stats and aren't that useful at all."

"So…that means I'm going to have to make a new deck from scratch, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily. Show me the monster in your deck that you're the most fond of."

Wakaba looked through her deck and pulled out a single monster card to present to Saionji. "This one. I've always been kind of a fan of it."

Saionji took the card and smirked. "Baby Dragon, eh? That's something I think we can really work with."

With that, Saionji handed the card back to Wakaba and reached over to the dark-brown bag he had at his right. From it, the green-haired swordsman pulled out a simple iron-grey tin and placed it on the mat. Saionji pulled off the tin to reveal several different cards within. Wakaba silently watched as Saionji pulled out some of the cards and started looking over them.

"I think we should try converting your deck into a Dragon deck," Saionji suggested as he put a few cards aside on the mat. "It's one of the more common deck types out there, but also one of the more powerful ones and a good deck type for beginners. In fact I have a few cards here that can help you get the most out of Baby Dragon, along with a few Normal Monster support cards that should work quite well for your deck too."

"Wait, you're giving me some of your cards?" Wakaba asked as her eyes went wide.

"It's not like I have any use for the cards I'm setting aside for you." Saionji then stopped sorting through his cards and handed one to Wakaba. "In fact I'm certain you can make more use out of this particular card than I can."

Wakaba looked at the card and was in awe. "The Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" She hesitantly took the card from Saionji to get a closer look at it. Even she knew of the legends behind the ultra rare card she new grasped and couldn't believe that she was holding it in her hand. "Saionji, this…this is too much! I can't accept something like this."

"Of course you can. The Red-Eyes is not as rare of a card as it once was, certainly not as scarce as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards under lock and key at the headquarters of the Kaiba Corporation. If I wanted to obtain another copy of the Red-Eyes, I could do it fairly easily. But as I said, I have no need of this card. You can make far more use of it than I can."

Wakaba was deeply moved by this. The man who was her secret crush had given her a gift almost as good as a pair of diamond earrings. The brown-haired girl soon found herself gazing lovingly at Saionji as he continued to sort through some of the cards from his little tin. Saionji had started talking about some other cards he had that he thought could be of help to his new student, but Wakaba hadn't been hearing a word. Before she realized what she was doing, Wakaba moved in and planted a firm kiss on Saionji's lips.

It was only after she had done the deed when Wakaba finally realized she had done, and she quickly backed away. "Oh god! I am so sorry! I don't know what the hell got into me just now! I just…"

Before she could finish, Saionji took hold of Wakaba's chin and gave her a kiss of his own, even deeper than the one she had just given him. When the green-haired swordsman finally pulled away, Wakaba found that she was feeling very dizzy.

"No need for a pretty girl like you to apologize for kissing me," Saioji told her with a cocky smirk. "Now, shall we continue our training?"

A goofy grin quickly formed on Wakaba's face. "Sure. Whatever you want."

* * *

Two days had gone by and the rain had finally cleared. It had become dry enough for Anthy and Utena to finally go back up to the rose garden. During those two days, Anthy had seemed to get over the incident with Akio up in the chairman's office, at least as far as Utena could tell. The fact was that Utena could still never really tell what Anthy was thinking or feeling, but she desperately hoped that Anthy wasn't still mad at her. At that moment, Utena was so wrapped up in watching Anthy watering the roses and attempting to figure out what the purple-haired girl was thinking, that she failed to notice someone walking up to her on the bench.

"Ms. Tenjou?" a familiar voice spoke, pulling Utena from her thoughts. Utena looked and saw Miki standing before her. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in watching Mr. Mikage's dueling class again."

"Um…sure," Utena agreed as she rose from the bench. "Anthy, you're about done here, right? Want to come watch some duels with us?"

"That sounds lovely, Lady Utena," Anthy cheerfully replied as she set down her watering can.

With that, the three of them headed for the elevator out of the rose garden. Within a few moments, they were inside the elevator and heading down.

"By the way, Ms. Tenjou. Did you ever ask the chairman about looking into Dr. Nemuro incident?" Miki asked.

The mention of the incident caused Utena to remember the incident with Akio and cringe. "Uh…yeah. I asked him. Akio said he'd look into it for us, but…I honestly think we can get by without his help."

Utena then discretely looked over to Anthy to gauge her reaction. Anthy seemed totally indifferent to the conversation. Utena didn't know whether to be happy about that or frustrated.

"Well, I would think that the chairman would have much more access to information about the incident than we would," Miki continued. "Anyway, we had better hurry if we want to at least catch the last of today's duels."

Within a few minutes, the trio arrived at the gym building and made it to the stadium Mikage was using for his classes. The found the pink-haired genius on the observation deck once again overseeing his class.

Mikage glanced back and smiled when he saw the trio approaching. "Ah! Utena. Mr. Kaoru. I see you brought Ms. Himemiya as well. You're all just in time to see the last duel of today's class."

Utena went over to lean on the railing to watch and was surprised at what she saw down below. In the center of the polished floor were just two duelists, with the other students on the class gathered around to watch. One of the duelists was Wakaba, while the other was Kozue. It briefly seemed like history was about to repeat itself, but then Utena realized that Kozue had no monsters on her side of the field. Wakaba meanwhile had a single monster out, and it was a powerful monster indeed.

The creature at Wakaba's command was a large dragon covered in black scales. Its body was quite slender, possessing a long tail and a pair of large membranous wings on its back. The creature's head was supported by a long neck and had a pointed snout with a pair of straight horns growing from the back. The most striking feature of all though was the dragon's piercing red eyes. Utena recognized the dragon as one of the most iconic creatures in the history of Duel Monsters, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"No way! Ms. Shinohara actually has my sister cornered?" a stunned Miki exclaimed.

"Ms. Kaoru only has 900 life points in addition to an empty field," Mikage reported. "This final attack should finish her."

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Kozue directly!" Wakaba commanded. "Blackfire Bullet!"

The black dragon reared back his head and cracked his long neck like a whip before firing a ball of molten red flames from his mouth. The large fireball struck Kozue and created a small explosion in the gym. When the smoke cleared, Kozue was still standing but her life points had dropped to zero. With the duel over, Red-Eyes vanished from the field. As Wakaba jumped in the air and cheered at her victory, Utena and the others were already on their way to the staircase to the ground floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Kozue protested. "How'd a newbie like you get so good so fast?"

"Wakaba!" Utena spoke as she and the other came up, getting both duelists' attention. "That was amazing! I wish I had been here to see this duel from the start!"

"You okay Kozue?" Miki asked.

"Fine. Just a little humiliated after getting beaten by that pathetic rookie," Kozue responded. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well…if you ask me, it serves you right," Miki responded. "You went way too far when you dueled Ms. Shinohara last time."

Kozue rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So Wakaba, clearly you've improved a lot since the last time I saw you duel," Utena spoke.

"Well, I had a little help," Wakaba replied with a smirk as she pointed her thumb at a corner of the gym.

Utena looked over at where Wakaba was pointing and saw Saionji leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"He's sort of been my private tutor these past few days," Wakaba revealed. "And…" here her face turned red. "He's also sorta…my boyfriend."

Utena was so shocked and even outraged by this unexpected turn of events that she couldn't help the outburst that erupted from her mouth. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended up being a pretty hard one to write, and one that I ended up having to split in two. I had originally planned for Mikage and the Skeleton Knight to brainwash Wakaba in this chapter, but it was taking too long to properly set up things between her and Saionji. Then of course all there was all the stuff with Utena and Akio, which ended up taking even more page space. On that note, I can't help but wonder if perhaps I should've done a few more scenes between Utena and Akio earlier in the story to help set up what happened between the two of them in this chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	24. You Better Wait

**Author's Note:** The title of this next chapter comes from the title of a song by Steve Perry, the former lead singer of Journey. I chose that particular song for the title of this chapter because I felt it fit with what Utena tries to tell Wakaba about Saionji coming up in this next installment.

Have I mentioned before that titles are hard?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 24: "You Better Wait"

Things had quickly gone downhill after Utena's outburst over Wakaba's news that she and Saionji had begun dating. Wakaba had not taken kindly to Utena's reaction, and the two of them had quickly gotten into an argument over the whole thing. In the space of only two or three minutes, the argument rapidly escalated and ended with Wakaba slapping Utena in the face before she stormed off and left the duel stadium with Saionji. Four days had gone by since that incident. During that entire period, Utena and Wakaba hadn't spoken a single word to one another.

Utena and Anthy at that moment were having lunch under the same tree where they usually had lunch with Wakaba, but just like during those last four days, the onion-headed girl was not present. Wakaba's absence once again made Utena think about how she could've handled the news of her going out with Saionji much differently. The reason why Utena had such a big problem with Wakaba going out with Saionji was because of the way the man had abused Anthy in the past when they were "engaged". Utena could've told Wakaba all this, but instead she ended up calling her an onion-headed idiot and a few other bad names. In the end, Utena had only done great damage to her relationship with Wakaba, and she was afraid that the damage could never be repaired.

"It certainly is quiet here today," Anthy remarked as she poured another cup of tea.

Utena looked over at the empty spot on the grass where Wakaba usually sat and sighed. "Yeah…Wakaba was usually the one who made conversation."

"You're looking rather miserable," a familiar voice remarked.

Utena looked and was surprised to see Utean standing just a few feet away from her. The redhead looked better than she did when Utena saw her last in the infirmary, but she was still rather pale and a bit thin. Juri was not alone though. She was pushing a wheelchair that contained a still-catatonic Shiori.

"Juri? What're you doing here?" Utena asked.

"If you must know, I thought it'd be good to take Shiori out for some fresh air," Juri answered. "I thought this tree might be an enjoyable place to rest for a bit, but given that the spot's occupied, we'll leave."

"Suite yourself," Utena replied with a shrug as Juri started to move on. "You're looking a lot better, by the way. I'm glad. I've been a little worried about you ever since I knocked you out up at the track."

Utena's comment made Juri stop and look back. "…Not that I really care, but what on earth has you so depressed?"

"…Wakaba and I are having a fight. She told me that she's started going out with Saionji and I kinda lost my temper. I tried telling her that it was a bad idea, but instead I called her an idiot, and now she wants nothing to do with me."

"Well…if it makes you feel better, you were right to warn your little friend not to get involved with that oaf. Saionji's almost as big a player as Touga was."

The reminder of Touga's reputation at school as a total player was like an icepick being stabbed into Utena's heart. Of course hearing that Saionji had the same sort of reputation made her worry for Wakaba even more.

"Of course Saionji never had as many 'admirers' as Touga did," Juri continued as she turned to face Utena fully. "Though it wasn't for lack of trying. Saionji was always competing with Touga and trying to become better than him in every possible area. Bagging women was just another arena that they competed with each other in. Such disgusting behavior is just one other reason why I detest men."

"So…you're saying that Wakaba is just another conquest to Saionji?"

"I'm sorry to say that he'll probably toss her aside when he finally becomes bored with her. The real object of Saionji's affections is the girl sitting next to you on the grass there."

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I screwed up so badly. Wakaba could really end up getting hurt by this!"

"Well sitting there and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to fix anything! If you really want to make things right with your friend, then find a way! Otherwise you're truly not worthy of reaching Seibal."

With that, Juri turned on her heel and pushed Shiori's wheelchair in front of her as she walked off.

"Thanks Juri," Utena whispered as a small smile appeared on her face. She then got back to her feet. "C'mon Anthy. We need to go find Wakaba so I can try and warn her about what she's gotten into."

* * *

Mikage was busy typing away at the computer in his darkened office when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his desk. He didn't have to turn his head though to know whom it was though.

"I take it you're growing more impatient Skeleton Knight?" Mikage asked, not once looking away from his screen.

The Skeleton Knight stepped further into the candlelight from Mikage's desk. "More like tired, Mikage. Your little dueling class has so far failed to bare any fruit."

"On the contrary. There is one student who stands well above the rest. Utena's friend, Wakaba Shinohara, may be just the duelist we've been looking for."

"I've been watching the performance of your students from the shadows. And while that girl you speak of does show some real promise, I don't sense a trace of darkness within her."

Mikage smirked. "Not yet perhaps, at least not enough for us to us. But I sense that very soon Ms. Shinohara's heart will be overflowing with darkness. All it will take is just the right event for that geyser to erupt, and that event should happen very soon."

"We shall see. I do wonder though Mikage if perhaps after all these failures, you've decided to give up on this endeavor of ours."

Mikage's smirk vanished in an instant and he rose from his chair to face the Skeleton Knight. "Now see here! I've never understood your reasons for wanting to kill the Rose Bride and seize the power of eternity from Seibal, but every wicked act I've done has been for one goal: to make Mamiya well again and create a future for both of us! Don't ever again doubt my resolve in achieving that goal again!"

The Skeleton Knight bowed slightly to Mikage. "My apologies. I will leave things in your hands…for now."

With that, the Skeleton Knight retreated back into the darkness. Once Mikage was certain that his undead partner in crime was really gone, he sat back in his chair and returned to work on his computer.

"Mark my words, Skeleton Knight!" Mikage said out loud in case the undead warrior was still listening. "Wakaba Shinohara will be the one to finally bring about Utena Tenjou's downfall!"

* * *

It had taken just over twenty minutes for Utena to track Wakaba down. She and Anthy had located Wakaba in front of the school science lab talking a couple of other girls. Utena had seen Wakaba with these girls before, but she didn't really know them very well, not that it mattered all that much in this instance.

Utena took a deep breath to prepare for what she knew was going to be a hard conversation. "Anthy, do you mind hanging back for a bit?"

"Not at all," Anthy replied.

Utena nodded and headed to where Wakaba and her two companions were. As soon as Wakaba and her friends noticed Utena walking up, the other two girls quickly excused themselves and left.

"What the heck do you want?" Wakaba asked.

"You're mad, and you have every right to be," Utena responded. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted towards you before. I lost my temper and said things that I shouldn't have."

"Damn right you did! Do you know how much grief the kids in elementary school gave me for my large forehead? You calling me an onion-headed idiot like that just…"

"I know! I get it. And again, I'm really sorry. Look, the reason I reacted that way is because I don't think you going out with Saionji is a good idea at all."

"Who I go out with is none of your business, Utena! Just what is your problem with me seeing Saionji anyway? Do you have a secret crush on him? Is that it?"

"Not at all!" Utena responded with a look of utter disgust. "Look, the reason why I don't like the idea of you going out with Saionji is because he's a total bastard! A while back, Saionji and Anthy were sort of 'involved' with each other, and Saionji treated her like garbage!"

"Well he hasn't treated me that way. In fact he treats me like a princess."

"He might be for now, but very soon he'll probably get bored with you and toss you aside. Juri told me earlier that Saionji's about as big a player as Touga was."

"And just when the heck are you and Juri Arisugawa such good friends?"

"Well…we're not exactly. It's kinda complicated."

"Just another secret you have from me, huh? You know Utena, I've admired you from the moment you started coming to this academy, but it seems like you live in this whole other world that you keep me out of, and lately it's really started to bug me! It's like I don't matter to you at all!"

Utena was totally taken aback by this development. She hadn't expected the conversation to go in this direction. The fact was though that Wakaba was totally right. Utena had been living a secret life ever since she first met Anthy up in the rose garden. Of course the main reason that Utena hadn't told Wakaba anything about Seibal or the turbo duels was because it was all so unbelievable.

Utena let out another heavy sigh. "You're right Wakaba. I have been keeping secrets from you, but I have my reasons for that."

"Well I couldn't care less about what they are!" Wakaba snapped. "I'm tired of you treating me like I don't exist, and I certainly don't need you telling me who I can and can't go out with! So just get lost!"

With that, Wakaba stormed off down the hallway. Utena stood and watched leave as if rooted to the floor.

Anthy walked up to stand next to the pinkette. "That did not go at all how you wanted it to, did it Lady Utena?"

"No, it didn't. Not one bit," Utena replied.

"So what now?"

"Now…I honestly have no clue. It seems like Wakaba really does hate me now. Still…I can't just stand by and let Wakaba get hurt by that dumb ape she's decided to go out with. There has to be a way to help her before it's too late."

* * *

Saionji was in the kendo club's training room practicing his swing. He felt like he was in good form today. In fact it seemed as though everything was going good for Saionji since his return. He had even managed to snag a new romantic conquest. She was a little plainer than the girls he usually went after, but she was still a good diversion and made for an adequate practice partner. It was thanks to Wakaba that Saionji had been able to perfect his new deck. All he needed was the opportunity to use it against the one opponent at the academy he most wanted to beat, and in the only arena that mattered.

"It seems you haven't let your skills rust in the slightest during you long absence, my son," a voice spoke from the open doorway of the training room. Saionji looked and saw that it was Rex.

"What can I do for you, Father Goodwin?" Saionji asked as he lowered his shinai.

"I wanted to deliver some good news," Rex answered as he walked into the room. "End of the World has decided to allow you to challenge Utena Tenjou to a rematch."

Saionji grinned. "Well with all due respect, it's about damn time!"

"The game has unfortunately ground to a halt at the moment, and End of the World wants to keep it going so that Seibal may finally be reached. As it is though, you're our only choice for a challenger. Ms. Arisugawa is currently in no condition to duel, and of course young Mr. Kaoru has never had his heart in the game."

"So I'm still considered to be at the bottom of the barrel, eh? Well I think both you and End of the World will be greatly surprised by my performance! I'm now ten times stronger than I was before!"

Rex smiled and nodded. "You may issue your challenge to Ms. Tenjou whenever you wish. Good luck to you, my son."

With that, Rex walked out of the small wooden building. As soon as the priest left, Saionji enthusiastically resumed his training. Things were just getting better and better for him all the time. Very soon, everything he desired would be falling right into his hands.

* * *

Rex hadn't gotten very far when the phone in his pocket began to ring. He didn't need to see the Caller I.D. on the phone's screen to know who was calling though.

Almost automatically, Rex hit the accept button and put the phone to his ear. "It's done. I've given Mr. Saionji your permission to challenge Ms. Tenjou to another duel."

_"You work fast,"_ Akio's voice responded over the line. _"But then you always have. I do wonder if this idea of yours to have Saionji challenge Utena is really necessary though? If we waited and did nothing, Saionji would be dueling Utena as the Skeleton Knight's latest pawn."_

"You're right of course, but it would've taken too long for that to happen with the way things were. Mikage's plan is quite brilliant in its own way. He's been waiting around for Mr. Saionji to break the heart of Ms. Tenjou's friend, causing her friend's heart to become filled with darkness and making it possible for Mikage and the Skeleton Knight to exploit her."

_"And at that point, Ms. Shinohara would use the shadow miasma she'd be infused with to make Saionji her slave and dueling second,"_ Akio replied, finishing Rex's thought. _"It's an affective plan."_

"Indeed, but it might've taken weeks to execute at the pace it had been progressing. This way, things will be nicely accelerated. Now that Saionji has permission to challenge Ms. Tenjou, he'll likely lose interest in Ms. Shinohara that much quicker. It shouldn't be too much longer before we can finally continue this game."

* * *

At least three hours had gone by, and Wakaba was still fuming over her earlier encounter with Utena. What enraged Wakaba the most were the things that Utena had said about Saionji, things that she didn't believe even for an instant. Though she and Saionji hadn't been going out for all that long, Wakaba felt that she had gotten to know the man very well. During all of their time together, Saionji had been very kind and caring to Wakaba, nothing at all like the brute that Utena had made him out to be. Of course Wakaba had heard a few times in the past that Saionji had been as big a player as the former student council president, Wakaba now felt certain that all she had heard was nothing more than talk.

Wakaba at that moment was looking for Saionji. She knew that seeing him was the only thing that would make her feel better. Wakaba eventually found Saionji waiting around in a secluded spot behind the main school building, and she was just about to rush up to see him when she saw a familiar figure approaching from the opposite direction, it was Anthy. Surprised, Wakaba quickly ducked behind a nearby tree as Anthy approached him. The onion-headed girl's hiding spot was just close enough for her to hear what they were saying to each other.

"I found a note in my shoe locker saying that you wanted to see me," Anthy spoke. "You wrote that it was about something important."

"Indeed it is," Saionji replied with a smirk. He then took hold of Anthy's chin. "You and I have been apart for far too long, Anthy. I suppose before I didn't truly deserve you. It was due to my weakness that we drifted apart. First I lost to Tenjou. Then after Touga's death when I realized that he and I would now forever be unable to settle the score between us, I felt that I couldn't continue. But my resolve has since been renewed. Soon I will defeat Tenjou and take you back, and then we can finally pick up where we left off!"

Anthy pulled away from Saionji. "As my classmate, I do wish you luck. But I don't recall there being anything significant between us."

Saionji then forcefully pulled Anthy close. "Don't play coy with me, Anthy. You were far closer to me than you could've been with anyone else. And very soon I will possess you again!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Anthy responded as she looked away with an expression of indifference. "Besides, I thought that you and Ms. Wakaba were now involved with one another."

"That girl? She means nothing to me! Though she is fairly attractive and served as a good training dummy to fine-tune my new deck, that girl was nothing more than a diversion. In fact I'm already starting to get a bit bored with her."

Wakaba felt as though her heart had been shattered like cheap glass. She couldn't believe that she had just heard the things that had come out of Saionji's mouth. This was a side to the man that Wakaba had never seen before, that she had never dreamed even existed. Suddenly Wakaba recalled Utena's earlier warning about Saionji and instantly felt like a fool for not listening. In the mist of her rage and sorrow, Wakaba ran from her hiding spot behind the tree without Saionji or Anthy even noticing.

Wakaba ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not paying any attention to where she was going. In fact her eyes were so blurry with tears that she could barely see where she was. Wakaba didn't care where she was going at that moment. She just desperately needed to get as far away from Anthy and Saionji as possible. It wasn't all that long though before Wakaba ended up smacking right into something hard and fell on her rear. She opened her eyes and wiped away enough of her tears to see that the object she had run into was Mikage.

"Oh god! Mr. Mikage! I am so sorry!" Wakaba wailed.

"Is everything okay Ms. Shinohara?" Mikage asked with concern.

Wakaba was about to answer when she suddenly and completely broke down in tears.

Mikage kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. It's okay. I don't know what the problem is, but I think I might be able to help you. Among other things, I do a little counseling for students like you who're troubled. While I admit that my methods are a little irregular, I truly believe I might be able to help you."

After a few moments, Wakaba finally calmed down and managed a small smile as she looked up at Mikage. "You really are good at just about everything, aren't you Mr. Mikage?"

Mikage chuckled a bit. "I wouldn't say that, but I think I'm at least good enough to help you with your problem. At the very least, I can't just stand around while one of the best students from my dueling class suffers like this. Now come with me. We'll begin our session right away."

* * *

"You can't keep denying your feelings for me, Anthy!" Saionji continued. "I know that I'm the one you truly care about! Your duty as the Rose Bride may force you to pretend you care only for the one you're currently engaged to, but we were together long enough for me to know what's really in your heart!"

Just then a fist collided with Saionji's jaw, causing him to let go of Anthy and fall to the ground. The green-haired swordsman looked up to see that it was Utena that had punched him. The pinkette had already gotten in front of Anthy and was glaring down at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to try something like this, you bastard!" Utena practically shouted. "You stay away from Anthy!"

Saionji rubbed his jaw as he got back to his feet. "And I was wondering how long it would take you to show up, Tenjou. I have to admit, for a mere girl you have quite a punch."

"You better not go there! Otherwise, I'm gonna hit you where it really hurts, you big ape! And another thing! I don't want you getting anywhere near Wakaba either!"

"Who I choose to amuse myself with is hardly any of your business, sewer rat. In any case, there's a far more civilized way for us to settle all of this. I've been waiting for you to arrive so I could do this."

With that, Saionji suddenly pulled off the green rose that Utena finally noticed had been pinned to the chest of his uniform.

Saionji dropped the rose at Utena's feet. "I hereby challenge you to a duel for the hand of the Rose Bride! We'll meet up at the track tomorrow afternoon for our duel. And this time Tenjou…I will utterly crush you and make you regret that day you wandered up to the rose garden."

His challenge issued, Saionji turned on his heel and walked off. Utena couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as soon as he left.

"Are you okay, Lady Utena?" Anthy asked.

Utena turned around and suddenly grabbed Anthy by the shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking going off to meet with Saionji on your own?"

"His note said that it was important that I meet with him alone, and…" Anthy's eyes suddenly went wide with surprise. "Are…are you mad at me?"

Utena's expression softened. The pinkette then pulled Anthy into a hug. "I'm not mad, Anthy. I just…I don't know what I'd do if you ended up getting hurt. And I certainly can't stand the thought of you being abused by anyone like Saionji. Look, the next time you get a note like that, just let me know…no matter what it says…okay?"

After a moment, Anthy smiled and hugged Utena back. "As you wish, Lady Utena."

* * *

During their walk across the campus, Wakaba had no idea what Mikage's little counseling session was going to involve, but she never imagined that it would be conducted at the old Nemuro Memorial Hall. A chill went down the onion-headed girl's spine the moment the building came in sight, and she certainly didn't expect that they would actually be going inside it. The inside of the old hall felt even more like a tomb than the outside did. As they walked down those candlelit hallways, Wakaba felt it hard to breathe, but it wasn't simply because of all the dust and cobwebs. There was an atmosphere to the whole building that was not natural at all.

"Um…Mr. Mikage? Why're we having this session of yours here?" Wakaba asked.

"Well for one thing, this place is practically the most secluded spot on the whole campus," Mikage pointed out. "There's absolutely no chance of us getting disturbed."

Wakaba felt that Mikage's answer made sense, and she decided not to say anything more. Within a few short minutes, Mikage guided Wakaba to the end of a hallway with an open elevator. Inside the elevator was a simple wooden chair facing a small counter attached to the sidewall, and hanging on the rear wall was a frame containing a preserved butterfly.

"Please go in and have a seat," Mikage requested. "I just need to finish a few preparations on my end, and then we can begin."

Somewhat reluctantly, Wakaba walked into the open elevator car. She couldn't help but let out a startled gasp as the doors suddenly slid shut behind her. After another moment of hesitation, Wakaba sat down in the chair and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the counter.

_"Okay Ms. Wakaba,"_ Mikage's voice spoke over the elevator's intercom. _"Let's begin. Tell me exactly what caused you to be so distraught earlier."_

Wakaba took a deep breath and looked down at her knees. "For the last few days…I've been going out with someone…Saionji from the student council. I've always had kind of a crush on him, but not long ago when he began helping me improve my deck for your dueling class…I fell totally in love with him. I was sure that he felt the same way about me…but today I found out that I was wrong."

At last, the elevator started to descend, though Wakaba was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely noticed.

"I found out that he was just using me as some sort of amusement…that our relationship was only a game and I was his plaything," Wakaba continued. "But the one he's really in love with is apparently Anthy Himemiya. I mean I knew that Saionji and Anthy had close in the past, as far as everyone knew. Before Utena came along, Anthy and Saionji seemed almost inseparable. That's one of the reasons why I never tried confessing my feelings to Saionji, because of how close they were. I thought it was over between them…but I guess I was wrong. Right now…I really do hate Anthy."

"_Go deeper,"_ Mikage ordered.

Here the elevator started to accelerate a bit. Unbeknownst to Wakaba, the butterfly on the wall had regressed into a cocoon.

"Actually, I've never really liked Anthy that much," Wakaba admitted. "She's always been so weird, and kinda creepy. The only reason I hang out with her now is because of the way she clings to Utena now for some reason. Sometimes…sometimes I feel like Anthy gets between me and Utena as well."

_"Deeper!"_ Mikage ordered over the intercom.

The elevator started going down a little faster and the lights in the ceiling began to flicker. The cocoon mounted on the wall had regressed even further into a caterpillar.

"I've admired Utena from the moment I saw here," Wakaba continued. "In fact I had a bit of a crush on her when I thought she was a boy. Actually…I think I may still have a bit of a crush on Utena, as weird as that may sound. She's just so cool and confident, the kind of girl that I could never be. But ever since Utena got mixed up with Anthy, it's like she's become part of a whole different world…a world that I can't even touch."

_"DEEPER!"_ Mikage commanded.

The elevator began to descend even faster, and the lights were flickering even worse than before. The caterpillar on the wall had regressed totally into a tiny egg on a leaf.

Wakaba suddenly shot up from her seat. "Anthy's the reason why everything's now so messed up! She's taken away the only man I've really loved and the girl I admire most! It makes me so mad that I…THAT I JUST WANNA KILL HER!"

Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching halt and the lights in the ceiling burned out completely. Wakaba stood frozen in the darkness for several moments; the only sound that could be heard was the beating of her own heart. Then at last the elevator doors opened, and the Skeleton Knight stood before her against an unearthly purple light. The mere sight of the undead knight caused all of the color to drain from Wakaba's face.

The Skeleton Knight looked down at Wakaba and chuckled. "I really should learn to stop doubting Mikage. Despite my expectations, he really has created the perfect duelist for us. Now girl…come with me."

Though she was frightened out of her mind, Wakaba did as the undead figure commanded. The more rational part of her mind told her that the Skeleton Knight would likely just pull her out of the elevator by force if she refused to come out on her own. It seemed to Wakaba though that she was doomed either way. She was no in the presence of the very Skeleton Knight from all of the old campus ghost stories; a figure who was said to guard a portal into Hell hidden within Nemuro Memorial Hall and would drag away any students foolish enough to enter his domain to eternal damnation. Wakaba felt certain at that moment that the elevator had taken her to that very portal.

When Wakaba finally stepped out of the elevator, she found herself standing in the middle of a vast crypt that seemed to up upward endlessly into a dark infinity. The only light in the space came from a massive furnace filled with unearthly purple flames, and Wakaba felt certain that the furnace she was looking at was the very portal into Hell she had heard about.

"Um…I know I probably shouldn't be here, but please don't drag me into Hell," Wakaba begged in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "That…that is what you do…right?"

The Skeleton Knight looked back at her. "Don't believe everything you hear."

With that, the Skeleton Knight waved his boney finger at one of the many coffin drawers lining the walls of the crypt. The drawer slid loudly open with the sound of grinding stone, and from it flew out a small glowing purple object. The tiny light landed in the Skeleton Knight's waiting palm, and he turned around fully to Wakaba for her to see that it was a black ring baring the Rose Seal.

"I offer you this seed of the dead that shall grow into the flower that blooms at the end of the world," the Skeleton Knight spoke as he held the ring out to Wakaba. "Take it, and you shall have the power to kill the Rose Bride…and in doing so, you shall be able to take the man you love, the woman you admire…and the power to revolutionize the world. All of it can be yours."

After several moments of hesitation, Wakaba took the ring with a trembling hand. She was too afraid of what the Skeleton Knight might do to her if she refused. Wakaba placed the ring on her finger, and the moment she did she suddenly felt an incredible power rush through her entire being. Her body momentarily gave off a massive purple aura for a few moments after she put it on. As she came down from her strange high, Wakaba found that her entire outlook on everything had changed. She felt that she really did have the power to take everything that she wanted.

The Skeleton Knight then handed her a card. "I also give you this, the last of the Duel Dragons I have guarded. With its power, you can become Utena Tenjou's equal."

Wakaba took the card from the Skeleton Knight and grinned. "I don't understand a thing that's going on right now…but I'm going with it! I'll use this power to get rid of Anthy once and for all!"

The Skeleton Knight nodded. "One more thing. I want you to use your power to take control of Utena's next opponent. We can use him to bring her to her knees so you can defeat her and take the Rose Bride."

"Not a problem. I'll get on that right away."

* * *

It was fairly late in the evening as Saionji finally finished packing away his kendo gear. He was about to head back to the dorms when he saw Wakaba leaning in the doorway of his training hall.

"Hey there," Wakaba spoke as she sauntered up to him. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Saionji smirked. "Not at all. Unfortunately it's a little late for me to give you another dueling lesson, but if you like, you can accompany me back to the dorm. In fact, you're welcome to spend the night with me if you wish."

"Now wouldn't that be fun?" Wakaba responded as she put her arms around Saionji's shoulders.

In moments their lips met in a deep open-mouthed kiss, but as soon as the kiss began Saionji felt something noxious pouring into his mouth and down his throat. He didn't know what the substance was, but it felt amazing even though he felt like he wanted to gag all at the same time. When the two of them finally broke for air, Saionji's eyes had become pitch-black except for two pale-green irises.

"You used me, and now I'm gonna use you," Wakaba declared. "You're gonna beat Utena for me so I can take Anthy away from her. And once I do, I'll cut out that creepy bitch's heart right in front of Utena's eyes."

* * *

Dark-grey clouds covered the sky and there was an occasional rumble of thunder as Utena headed over to the administration building. As they walked, Utena felt that a storm could break out at any moment. She found that she really didn't like the idea of having a turbo duel in such unpleasant conditions. Utena tried putting the weather out of her mind though so she could focus on the duel about to occur.

"Are you worried about this duel, Lady Utena?" Anthy asked.

"A little," Utena confirmed. "I know I've beaten Saionji before, but I can't help but think that he'll be even harder to beat this time around. The one thing I am glad about though is that at least this time I won't be dealing with the Skeleton Knight."

When Utena and Anthy arrived at the administration building, they saw no sign of Saionji anywhere out front. The duo pretty much decided to ignore Saionji's absence though and continued on inside. In moments they were both down in the abandoned hallway heading for the elevators up to the track. Once they came near the doors, Anthy broke away from Utena and headed down her personal corrider to the left. Utena meanwhile opened her usual elevator with her ring and went inside.

As soon as Utena entered the elevator, the car began to rise and the familiar piece of choral rock music began to play over the intercom speaker. Green lights washed over Utena from the corners of the car and caused her to change from her tomboyish civilian look to her longhaired dueling appearance. Once the elevator finally came to a stop, Utena's D-Wheel rose out of the floor. Almost as soon as the pinkette mounted the machine and put on her helmet, the secret door at the other side of the elevator car opened up. Utena drove out onto the track and instantly spotted Seibal hovering above everything in the middle of the stormy sky.

Utena also quickly spotted Anthy standing atop her platform in the middle of the track. As Utena headed for the starting line though, she saw the Skeleton Knight standing at the edge of the field of roses surrounding Anthy's platform. The pinkette internally cursed about how she had jinxed herself with that comment she had made regarding her current undead nemesis on the way to the track earlier. Of course Utena wasn't prepared at all for the person she saw standing next to the Skeleton Knight. She saw Wakaba wearing a skin-tight black riding suit with white stripes down the sides of the arms and legs.

So surprised by the appearance of her friend at the Skeleton Knight's side, Utena had to bring her D-Wheel to a screeching halt before she went over the starting line. "Oh god, no! Wakaba! That…that really isn't you, is it? Tell me that undead bastard didn't get to you too!"

"So this is what you've been hiding from me all this time, eh Utena?" Wakaba responded with a cruel grin. "You may have thought I wasn't good enough to be this little domain of yours, but I am now!"

"Wakaba! You don't want to get involved in this! Believe me! You might get hurt, and I couldn't stand that!"

"So you think I'm that weak, huh? Well you'll soon realize how wrong you are!"

"But before that, Prince Utena, I think you should focus more on your first opponent," the Skeleton Knight interrupted.

Just then, Saionji pulled up next to Utena on the starting line. Utena quickly noticed the condition of Saionji's eyes.

Saionji let out a deep laugh. "I'm now a hundred times more powerful than I was before, Tenjou! I'm about to grind you under my wheels!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** It took a little longer than I would've liked to set this all up, but we're finally at Utena's duels against Saionji and Wakaba. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	25. Saionji's True Power

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 25: Saionji's True Power

"You have got to be kidding me!" Utena exclaimed. "Saionji is Wakaba's dueling second?"

"His challenge to you was well-timed," the Skeleton Knight remarked. "It allowed us to set up this duel without you even suspecting my involvement."

"It'd be unwise for you to take me lightly, Tenjou," Saionji told Utena. "I'm a new man now, far stronger than when we faced each other the first time."

"Enough of this! Rose Bride! Begin the duel!" the Skeleton Knight commanded.

Anthy nodded and raised her arm into the air. Utena gritted her teeth and focused on the track ahead as she revved her D-Wheel. As soon as Anthy swung her hand down, both Utena and Saionji took off down the track. The two were neck and neck for a few moments before Utena finally pulled ahead and took the first corner.

Utena drew her first card. "First I set one card on the field! Then I summon Junk Blader in Defense Mode!"

On cue, Junk Blader materialized next to Utena's D-Wheel in a kneeling position.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Saionji drew his first card. "I summon Ape Fighter in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Saionji's D-Wheel was a large muscular ape covered mostly in reddish-brown fur. It had a cream-colored face in chest. Upon its head was a simple grey helmet with a round gold crest over the forehead. On his legs he wore a pair of dark-blue pants held up by a silver metallic belt with a gold U-shaped buckle, along with a pair of tan leather boots.

"I use Ape Fighter to attack Junk Blader!" Saionji announced.

"I activate my face-down card, Trap Hole of Spikes!" Utena announced.

As Ape Fighter charged across the track towards Utena's monster, a large round hole suddenly opened up beneath his boots. The muscular gorilla warrior plummeted into what turned out to be a chasm filled with spikes made of jagged grey stones and shattered into particles of light. Saionji's life points took a slight drop to 3050.

"When Trap Hole of Spikes destroys a monster, my opponent takes half of that monster's ATK as damage!" Utena announced.

Saionji smirked. "That cheap shot was the best defense you could come up with? Not good enough! I now special summon Ape Samurai!"

Materializing with a flash of blood red light was another large ape clad in black and grey samurai armor. It had crazed yellow eyes, and protruding from his jaws were two large yellow-white incisors. The creature's face looked less like that of an ape and more like the face of an Oni. In his hands, the beast carried a katana with a long curved blade that glowed with a sinister purple aura.

"When a Beast monster I control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can special summon Ape Samurai from my hand!" Saionji announced. "Furthermore, when Ape Samurai is summoned through his own effect, he can instantly destroy one face-up card my opponent controls! I use my ape's effect to cut Junk Blader in two!"

Ape Samurai let out a horrid screech and swung his sword downward in a diagonal slice. A blade of purple energy shot from the sword and cut through Junk Blader like butter. The severed pieces of Utena's warrior shattered to particles of gold light before hitting the ground.

"And now I use Ape Samurai to attack you directly!" Saionji announced. "Beast Demon Blade!"

"At this moment I discard Swift Scarecrow from my hand to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!" Utena announced.

On cue, a thin scarecrow propelled by rockets suddenly flew down from above as Ape Samurai charged towards the pinkette.

"In that case, I activate the effect of the Tuner monster, Kendo Chu-Chu from my hand!" Saionji announced. "When my opponent activates the effect a monster from their hand, I can discard Kendo Chu-Chu to negate that effect!"

Just as Swift Scarecrow moved in to block Ape Samurai's sword, a very small purple blur suddenly came down from above and another angle and sliced the scarecrow in two. Both halves of Swift Scarecrow exploded as the creature that had cut it in two landed on the ground in a kneeling position. Utena got a brief look at the monster before it vanished and saw that it was some sort of strange-looking monkey-like creature.

"Now there's nothing to save you from my samurai's attack!" Saionji announced.

Ape Samurai continued his charge and sliced Utena across the back with his sword. Utena cried out in pain as the attack dropped her life points to 1700 and dropped the speed of her D-Wheel.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Saionji announced.

Utena recovered from Ape Samurai's attack and drew her next card. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I special summon Junk Forward from my hand!"

On cue, the cream-colored armored warrior appeared next to Utena's D-Wheel.

"Next, since I have a Junk monster on the field, I can special summon Junk Stallion from my hand!" Utena announced.

Utena's red mechanical steed appeared on the track next to Junk Forward.

"Using Junk Stallion's effect, I add Nitro Synchron to my hand!" Utena announced. "I summon Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the soda can-shaped Tuner appeared next to Utena's other two monsters.

"I tune the level two Nitro Synchron into the level two Junk Stallion and the level three Junk Forward for a level seven Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Nitro Synchron flashed oranage and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Utena's two other monsters and transformed them into five white stars.

"The stars of the valiant shall come together and blaze a trail to a victorious future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Ignite! Nitro Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a stream of red flames that shot down the track and expanded outwards. In seconds the flames died away to reveal Utena's large black and grey flame-wielding knight.

"Since Nitro Synchron was used as material to Synchro Summon a Nitro monster, I draw one card!" Utena announced. "Now I activate Monster Reborn and bring Junk Blader back from the Graveyard!"

Junk Blader reappeared on the track with a flash of white light next to Nitro Knight.

"At this moment I activate my Trap! Threatening Roar!" Saionji announced.

Suddenly Ape Samurai let out a horrid ear-splitting shriek so loud, Utena was forced to cover her ears. Both of Utena's monsters flinched and tried to block out the sound as well.

"Threatening Roar prevents your monsters from doing battle this turn!" Saionji announced with a triumphant grin. "Looks like your counterattack has been foiled completely."

Utena recovered from the effects of Ape Samurai's screech. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

Saionji drew his next card. "And now the second effect of Kendo Chu-Chu activates from my Graveyard! During the start of my turn while I control an Ape monster, I can summon Kendo Chu-Chu from the Graveyard to the field!"

It was then that Utena finally got a good look at the creature that had destroyed her Swift Scarecrow earlier. The creature in question was a small monkey with light-purple fur. It had a disproportionately large head with very large cream-colored ears, one of which was adorned with a large gold hoop earing. Its cream-colored face had two beady black eyes and seemed to lack any sort of nose, and a small wavy ponytail of its purple fur grew from the top of the monkey's large head. The little monkey was clad in grey kendo robes and held a bamboo sword in both of its tiny hands.

"Aw! How cute!" Anthy praised from atop her platform.

"Wasn't expecting a monster like that from Saionji," Utena quietly remarked.

"I tune the level one Kendo Chu-Chu into the level six Ape Samurai for a level seven Synchro Summon!" Saionji announced.

Kendo Chu-Chu swung his sword downward before flashing green and changing into three rings made of red light. The rings encircled Ape Samurai and transformed the demonic beast into six black stars.

"King of dark beasts who sits on the throne at the end of time! Manifest here and dominate this world of weaklings!" Saionji chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Zeman the Ape King!"

The black stars crackled and sparked into a ray of black energy that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the energy faded to reveal another ape covered almost entirely in reddish-brown fur. It had a grey face with glowing red eyes and pointed grey ears, with a thin gold crown around its head. Long reddish-brown hair grew upward from atop its head, and it had a large tuft of reddish-brown fur on its chin like a bears. Its shoulders were covered by large pieces of black armor with gold trim, and a long green cape hung down around his body and covered all but its grey chest. A black and gold breechcloth hung down from the front of the beast's waist, and on its feet it wore black boots with toes that curved upward.

"And now for the finishing touch!" Saionji announced. "I play the Spell card, Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"What the hell? A Spell card that uses Synchro Monsters as Fusion Material?" a stunned Utena exclaimed.

Saionji chuckled. "The power of Synchro Monsters may be one of the keys to bring revolution to the world, but there are other ways to use that power besides your Accel Synchro. I banish Zeman the Ape King from my field and Ape Samurai from my Graveyard to fuse them into an unstoppable conqueror!"

A large green vortex suddenly appeared in the air above the track. Ape Samurai reappeared on the field next to Zeman, and the two beasts jumped up into the air and vanished into the vortex.

"King of wicked beasts who rules at the end of time! Take up the sword of the demon beast and gain the power to slay all armies!" Saionji chanted before pounding the fist of his right hand into the palm of his left. "Fusion Summon! Manifest! Ape Shogun Zeman!"

A bolt of green lightning shot down from the vortex above and struck the track. In moments the light faded to reveal Zeman in a new form. The demon ape was now clad in black and grey samurai armor with gold trim. A green cape still hung down from his back, and in his right hand he held the same evil katana once wielded by Ape Samurai. On the front of Zeman's new helmet was a golden U-shaped crest, and the base of which was a black bar with two arrow points at each end.

"I now activate Ape Shogun Zeman's effect, Minus Curse!" Saionji announced. "I use this effect on Nitro Knight!"

Zeman pointed the index finger of his left hand at Nitro Knight and fired a sphere of black energy from the tip. The projectile struck Nitro Knight's chest and instantly expanded into a large sphere that totally engulfed the armored warrior. A few seconds later, the sphere faded away to reveal Nitro Knight in a startling new form. The knight had turned into a young boy of about ten years old, wearing minimal armor compared to his original adult form. The most basic form of grey armor covered the boy's torso, while his arms were totally bare except for a pair of black leather gloves. Long brown leather pants covered the boy's legs, and on his feet was a pair of black armored boots. A large black helmet with a grey visor and a tiny red flame burning on its top covered the upper half of the boy's face, a helmet that looked just a bit too large form him.

"What…what the hell?" Utena exclaimed.

Saionji let out a deep laugh. "The effect of the Minus Curse regresses monsters back into children, cutting their ATK and DEF points in half. In other words, Zeman gives me the power to control time! The same power that Touga wielded! The very power that almost did you in! But I weild that power far better than he ever could!"

Utena's anger flared at the mention of Touga's name. "So…you're still trying to compete with Touga? Well let me tell you something, you big dumb gorilla…you're not nearly half the man that Touga was!"

This time it was Saionji's anger that boiled over. "You're going to pay for those words! Zeman! Soak the battlefield in Nitro Knight's blood! Demon Beast King Sword!"

Zeman charged across the field and sliced his blade diagonally down through the child knight's chest. Nitro Knight then shattered into particles of purple light that began to blow away in the breeze. Meanwhile the shockwave resulting from Nitro Knight's destruction shook Utena's D-Wheel, dropping her life points to a mere 250. The pinkette's D-Wheel also lost so much speed from the attack that she was now trailing behind Saionji on the track.

"At this point I activate Zeman's other effect!" Saionji announced. "Sealing Slab!"

Zeman snapped the fingers of his left hand, and the particles of light that had once been Nitro Knight suddenly reassembled behind Zeman into a large tablet made of grey stone. Engraved on the front of the stone was a carving of Nitro Knight in his original stone. Carved above this picture were Nitro Knight's seven level stars, starting at the opposite side of where the stars were on the knight's card.

"Zeman makes trophies of those he slays in battle, sealing their spirits in slabs that become his equip cards," Saionji reveals. "For each slab he collects, Zeman gains 300 ATK. This means that Zeman's ATK rises from 2800 to 3100."

"At this moment I activate my Trap, Fallback Tactics!" Utena announced. "When I take 1000 or more points of damage from a battle where one of my monsters was destroyed, I can switch all other monsters I control to Defense Mode and draw one card!"

"Trying to shore up your defenses, eh?" Saionji observed. "Well it won't work! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Beast King's Rampage! When a level seven or higher Beast monster I control destroys an opponent's monster in battle and inflicts damage, that monster can make a second attack this turn! Zeman! Strike down Junk Blader and make his power your own! Demon Beast King Sword!"

Zeman screeched and charged across the field. With a single swing of his blade, Junk Blader was cut to pieces that shattered into particles of purple light.

"And now I use Zeman's effect to equip him with Junk Blader!" Saionji announced. "Sealing Slab!"

Zeman snapped his fingers, and the particles of light that had once been Junk Blader reassembled into a grey slab of stone with the fallen warrior's picture engraved on the front.

"And now Zeman's ATK rises to 3400!" Saionji announced. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

"Saionji is proving to be much stronger than I had expected," the Skeleton Knight remarked to Wakaba. "It seems that his determination to outdo both Utena and Touga Kiryuu has brought out his true power. If this keeps up, you may not be needed to defeat Utena at all."

"I'm actually hoping that Saionji loses," Wakaba responded. "It's what he deserves after the way he treated me. Besides…I want to be the one to crush Utena."

Back on the track, Utena looked at the few cards she had left in her hand. She knew that if she was going to win, she had to get Zeman off the field, and there was only one way she might be able to do that.

"Anthy! The sword!" Utena called.

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body into the stormy sky above. The light curved downward and struck the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow red.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she pulled the glowing card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field.

"I discard Junk Phantom from my hand to special summon Lightning Synchron!" Utena announced.

Appearing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a small squat humanoid figure clad almost completely in thick silver armor. Long wild blonde hair grew from the figure's head. Large goggles covered his eyes, while a tattered red bandanna covered the lower half of his face. He had large hands covered by thick metal gauntlets, and a pair of large silver boots on his feet. In the center of the little armored warrior's chest plat was a square pale-blue gemstone.

"Since I have a Synchron Tuner monster on the field, I can special summon Junk Specter back to the field!" Utena announced.

On cue, the hooded cloak-wearing Junk monster materialized on the field next to Lightning Synchron.

"I tune the level three Lightning Synchron into the level four Junk Specter for a level seven Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Lightning Synchron pointed the finger of his right hand into the air, causing a small bolt of yellow lightning to come down from above and strike him. Soon after, the little Tuner changed into three green rings of light, surrounding Junk Specter and transforming him into four white stars.

"Brave knight born from the power of thunder! Descend from the skies and cast down the wicked so that a brave new world can be born!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Strike! Lightning Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding bolt of yellow lightning that shot down the track. In moments the flash from the lightning cleared to reveal a tall knight covered almost totally in thick grey armor. A helmet with a large visor covered the upper half of his face, while the lower half was seen to have tanned skin and a small X-shaped scar on the chin. A pair of large gold lightning bolt-shaped blades adorned the sides of the knight's helmet, and around his neck was a long tattered red scarf. A large pale-blue cross-shaped gem adorned the center of the knight's chest plate, and slung across his back was a very large broadsword with a golden hilt.

"When Lightning Synchron is used as material to Synchro Summon a Lightning monster, my opponent takes 300 points of damage!" Utena announced.

Thunder rumbled and a bolt of yellow lightning came straight down and struck Saionji's D-Wheel. The blast caused Saionji to lose speed and dropped his life points to 2750.

"I equip Lightning Knight with the Sword of Dios!" Utena announced.

With a flash of gold light, the ornate rapier appeared in Lightning Knight's left hand. The moment the large knight grasped the sword he began to glow with a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"Ah! I see. Rather than trying for an Accel Synchro, you're going to try using the sword's basic function to try and defeat me," Saionji realized. "Getting a bit desperate, are we?"

"Because of the Sword of Dios, Lightning Knight's level has been reduced to four!" Utena announced. "Ape Shogun Zeman is a level eight monster, which means when Lightning Knight attacks him, the sword will boost his ATK from 2500 to 4900!"

"Then go ahead and attack!" Saionji dared. "Strike me down if you think you can!"

Utena gritted her teeth. "Lightning Knight! Take out Ape Shogun Zeman! Supreme Lightning Blade!"

With his right arm, Lightning Knight pulled the giant sword out from the sheath across his back and pointed it up at the sky. A massive bolt of yellow lightning came down from above and struck the blade, causing it to spark with electricity.

"At this moment I activate my Trap, Beast King's Howl!" Saionji announced.

Suddenly Zeman let out a horrid ear-splitting cry that once again forced Utena to cover her ears. The sound also caused Lightning Knight to fumble and nearly drop his giant sword. When the noise ended, the giant knight was hovering next to Utena's D-Wheel in a kneeling position, breathing heavily with his sword pointed at the ground.

"When my opponent declares an attack on a Beast monster I control, Beast King's Howl switches the attacking monster to Defense Mode," Saionji announced. "Your last desperate act to defeat me has failed. So, what now Tenjou?"

Utena gritted her teeth in frustration. "I…end my turn."

Saionji let out a triumphant laugh. "At last victory is mine! With this turn, I shall finally defeat you, paying you back for the indignity you handed me when you first came to this academy and surpassing Touga all in one blow!" With that, he drew his next card. "Unfortunately for you, the Sword of Dios only boost the ATK of the monster it's equipped to! And since your Knight is now in Defense Mode, the sword is useless to you! I don't even need the power of the Minus Curse to finish it. Zeman! Cut down Lightning Knight and remove Tenjou's last hope of victory! Demon Beast King Sword!"

"At this moment I summon Junk Decoy in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

Just as Zeman was about to come in striking distance of Lightning Knight, another monster appeared in between them. The monster in question was a small humanoid robot covered almost totally in chipped rust-colored armor. Its head and torso were covered in a single piece of barrel-shaped armor almost like a tin can, with a rectangular window cut near the top to show a pair of small yellow eyes, and a white target marker painted on the chest. The split halves of a rust-red tin card covered its shoulders as armor, while its arms and legs were made from flexible dark-grey cables, with the arms ending in mechanical rust-colored hands and the legs ending with large suction cup-shaped feet in the same rust-red color.

"When one of my face-up monsters is attacked, I can summon Junk Decoy from my hand in Defense Mode!" Utena announced. "And while Junk Decoy is on the field, my opponent can't select any other monsters for an attack!"

Saionji scowled. "In that case, I redirect my attack to Junk Decoy! Zeman! Cut that annoying little trash monster in two!"

Zeman let out a wild screech and cut Junk Decoy down the middle. Both halves of the little robot sparked momentarily before exploding in a small flash of fire and smoke.

"Now I use Zeman's effect to equip himself with Junk Decoy and raise his ATK even higher!" Saionji announced. "Sealing Slab!"

Zeman snapped his fingers, and a stone tablet depicting an image of Junk Decoy appeared behind the wicked ape. As soon as the tablet formed, Zeman's ATK rose from 3400 to 3700.

"Now Zeman's power has gotten even stronger," Saionji announced. "All you've done is dig your own grave even deeper. Face it Tenjou! Even with the Sword of Dios, you never had a chance against me! I've been dominating this duel from the very beginning! Your only possible option now is to surrender!"

"…I'll never give up," Utena declared. "And you'll never surpass me or Touga, Saionji! You know why? Because all you're fighting for is your damn pride! All I've ever fought for since I got involved in this twisted game is Anthy's protection! And Touga…he fought this game all for my sake."

Saionji's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. "He what?"

"Touga and I…had a past you probably never knew about. He wanted to use the power locked up there in Seibal to create a better future for us. Of course…what he wanted never would've worked out between us now, especially since he would've probably needed to sacrifice Anthy to make that future. But he fought hard for something more important that mere pride like you are!"

"You know nothing, you little sewer rat!" Saionji shouted. "I fight for more than just my pride! I also fight so that I can get Anthy back!"

"You only want Anthy as some sort of trophy! You don't love her! All you love is the idea of possessing her!"

"Silence!" Saionji shot back. "I'm going to make you pay for your ignorance! For now though, I end my turn! Now make your last pathetic move! No matter what you do though, it won't change the outcome of this duel!"

"Like hell!" Utena responded.

Suddenly a ray of light began to shine down from Seibal onto Utena's D-Wheel. The ghostly form of Dios traveled down the light and entered Utena's body. Soon after as Utena drew the next card from her deck, the card gave off a brilliant flash of white light.

"I summon Drill Synchron in Attack Mode!" Utena announced.

On cue, the small brown ball-shaped robot Tuner monster appeared on the track next to Lightning Knight.

"Next I activate the Spell card, Junk Recycling!" Utena announced. "With this card's effect, I summon Junk Forward back from the Graveyard!"

With a flash of green light, Junk Forward appeared on the track next to Drill Synchron.

"I tune the level three Drill Synchron into the level three Junk Forward to Synchro Summon a level six monster in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

Drill Synchron flashed orange and transformed into three rings made of green light. The rings encircled Junk Forward and transformed the armored warrior into three white stars.

"The stars of the bold shall come together and break through the wall of oppression to a shining future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Pierce! Drill Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal Drill Knight in a kneeling position.

"I end my turn!" Utena announced.

As Saionji drew his next card, Utena revved the engine of her D-Wheel and began to pick up speed.

"I activate the Spell card, Stop Defense and switch your Drill Knight to Attack Mode!" Saionji announced.

"Knight of the heavens born from the power of thunder!" Utena began to chant. "Take up the Sword of Revolution and use its power to strike down the wicked!"

"I activate Zeman's effect to regress Drill Knight to the age of a child and cut his ATK and DEF in half!" Saionji announced. "Minus Curse!"

"Accel Synchro!" Utena called out as Zeman fired a small ball of energy from his fingertip at Drill Knight.

Before Zeman's projectile could reach its target, Utena and her two monsters became shrouded in a streak of rose-colored light that sped down the track and vanished from sight. In the few seconds before Utena's D-Wheel disappeared, Lightning Knight turned into four green rings of light that encircled Drill Knight inside the light. A few moments later, Utena reappeared from another streak of light down the track behind Saionji and pulled ahead of the green-haired swordsman. Flying at Utena's side as she passed Saionji was Lightning Knight in a new form.

"Ascend!" Utena called out. "Dios Knight of Lightning!"

The large knight's armor had changed from a dull grey to a dazzling silver that was so bright as to be nearly white. The red scarf around his neck was no longer tattered and ended with ornate gold fringe at each end. A red breechcloth trimmed around the edge with gold and baring a gold version of the Rose Seal hung from the front of the knight's waist. The Sword of Dios hung from the knight's waist in a crimson sheath, while his original broadsword was still slung across his back.

"When Dios Knight of Lightning has been Synchro Summoned during my opponent's turn using Lightning Knight as material, his effect destroys all cards in each player's Spell and Trap Zones and inflicts 400 points of damage to my opponent for each card destroyed!" Utena announced.

The knight drew the large sword hanging from his back and pointed the blade straight into the air. A bolt of gold lightning shot from the tip of the blade into the stormy sky above. Thunder rumbled for a few moments and then four massive bolts of lightning came down from above. One of the bolts of lightning struck Saionji's D-Wheel, while the other three struck Zeman's stone tablets and shattered them to bits, reducing the ape's ATK back to 2800. Meanwhile, the speed of Saionji's D-Wheel was reduced and his life points dropped to 650.

"And before you get any ideas about trying to use Zaman's Minus Curse of my knight, you should know that Dios Knight of Lightning can't be targeted by the effects of Dark monsters!" Utena announced. "And since Zeman's ATK points are back to where they started, Knight of Lightning's 3500 ATK is more than enough to finish him!"

Saionji went totally pale upon hearing this. "No. No! I can't lose to the likes of you again!"

"Since you're obviously done, it's my move!" Utena announced as she drew her next card. "I attack Zeman with Dios Knight of Lightning! And when Knight of Lightning attacks a Dark monster, he gains half that monster's ATK during the battle! Also, because Knight of Lightning was summoned using Drill Knight as material, he gains 400 ATK for each Junk monster in my Graveyard! Since I have five Junk monsters in my Graveyard right now, so that's another 2000 ATK! Add that to the 1400 ATK he'll gain during this battle, that makes Knight of Lightning's ATK 6900!"

With both of his strong arms, Knight of Lightning raised his giant sword back into the air. A massive bolt of lightning came down from above and struck the blade as several small drill bits extended from and receded into the knight's body. When the light from the flash subsided, Knight of Lightning's sword was sparking with gold electricity.

"End this, Knight of Lightning!" Utena commanded. "Dios Final Flash!"

Knight of Lightning swung his massive blade straight downward and fired a bolt of lightning from its tip at Zeman. The end of the lightning bolt formed into a blade that cut through Zeman like butter and caused him to shatter into particles of gold light. The lighting bolt meanwhile kept on going and struck Saionji, knocking him off his D-Wheel and brining his life points to zero. With the duel at an end, Utena brought her D-Wheel to a stop and Knight of Lightning vanished from the field.

After a few moments, Saionji got up from the pavement and returned to his feet. Utena could see that his eyes had returned to normal. "What the…what's going on?"

"I kicked your ass again is what's going on!" Utena responded. "Of course you probably don't remember that because of what happened to you."

Saionji blinked in surprise. "What? You mean we had our duel and I lost? Again?"

"It seems I underestimated you yet again, Prince Utena," the Skeleton Knight remarked, getting Saionji's attention. "Every time I see you duel, you repeatedly shatter my expectations."

"What's the meaning of all this?" Saionji asked. "Why is there a talking skeleton?"

"But your challenge is far from over," the Skeleton Knight continued, totally ignoring Saionji. "This was only the first round. Your true test begins now."

With that, the Skeleton Knight snapped his boney fingers, and a thick black mist shrouded the entire track. When the mist cleared, Utena's D-Wheel was back at the starting line, and Saionji was standing next to the Skeleton Knight in the spot where Wakaba had been only moments ago. Moments later, Wakaba pulled up next to Utena at the starting line on the back of a black D-Wheel styled to look like a raven.

"I'm your opponent now, Utena," Wakaba declared. "And I won't be nearly as easy to beat as Saionji was."

"Wakaba! We don't have to do this!" Utena told her. "You can just call this off right now!"

"No way in hell!" Wakaba shot back. "You treated me like nothing, and I'm gonna make you pay for it! Before this duel's over, I'm gonna make you into road kill!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had thought about making this duel between Utena and Saionji into a two-parter, but the main reason I didn't was because it would've held up the main event, which is the duel between Utena and Wakaba. Anyway, let's just get into the new cards. First we'll cover Saionji's cards.

**Ape Samurai**

DARK/Beast/Effect/6/ATK 2300/DEF 1600

Can be Special Summoned (from the hand) when a Beast-Type monster is destroyed by an opponent's card effect. When this card is successfully Special Summoned using this effect: You can destroy 1 face-up card your opponent controls.

**Kendo Chu-Chu**

DARK/Beast/Tuner/Effect/1/ATK 300/DEF 200

When your opponent would activate the effect of a monster from their hand, you can discard this card: negate the activation of that monster's effect. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard while you control a face-up "Ape" monster: You can Special Summon this card to your side of the field.

Kendo Chu-Chu is based on Anthy's little pet from the _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ anime series (and the manga). I couldn't really include Chu-Chu in this story as he was in the anime and manga, partly because I felt it'd be hard to work in his little sight gags. So instead, I thought I'd try having Chu-Chu show up as a Duel Monsters card. This particular form of Chu-Chu is based on an episode from a weird episode of the _Utena_ anime where Utena and Anthy swapped bodies when they ate this strange curry. At the end of the episode, Chu-Chu and Saionji ended up swapping bodies in the same way, leading to a scene showing Saionji in Chu-Chu's body practicing kendo.

**Ape Shogun Zeman**

DARK/Beast/Fusion/Effect/8/ATK 2800/DEF 2300

"Zeman the Ape King" + "Ape Samurai"

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: Halve that monster's ATK and DEF for as long as it remains face-up in the Monster Zone. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster this card. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each monster equipped to it using this effect.

In the beginning I had thought about just doing Ape Shogun Zeman as another Synchro Monster summoned using the original Zeman as material, but I thought that doing him as a Fusion would be a little more interesting. Plus it got me to work in the Miracle Synchro Fusion card into the duel. That card should've shown up during the Synchro Dimension arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.

**Beast King's Rampage**

Quick-Play Spell

When a Level 7 or higher Beast-Type monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and inflicts battle damage; that monster can make a second attack this Battle Phase. You can only activate 1 "Beast King's Rampage" per turn.

**Beast King's Howl**

Trap Card

Activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up Beast-Type monster you control; switch the attacking monster to face-up Defense Position.

That does it for Saionji's deck. Now let's go ahead and take a look at Utena's new cards from this duel.

**Junk Decoy**

EARTH/Machine/Effect/3/ATK 300/DEF 1500

When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up monster you control; you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any monsters you control for an attack accept this one. When this card is destroyed by battle: Draw 1 card.

**Lightning Synchron**

LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/3/ATK 1400/DEF 0

You can Special Summon this card by discarding 1 "Junk" monster from your hand. You can only control 1 "Lightning Synchron" at a time. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro material for a "Lightning" Synchro Monster: Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

**Lightning Knight**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, when this card is equipped with an Equip Spell Card: Inflict 300 points of damage for each face-up card in both players' Spell/Trap Zones. This card gains 1000 ATK when attacking a DARK monster during the Damage Step only.

**Dios Knight of Lightning**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

If this card is successfully Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn using "Lightning Knight" as material: Destroy all cards in each player's Spell/Trap Zones, then inflict 400 points of damage for each card destroyed by this effect. Cannot be targeted by the effects of DARK monsters. When this card attacks a DARK monster, it gains half that monster's ATK during the Damage Step only.

**Junk Recycling**

Spell Card

Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Junk" monster from your Graveyard, but negate that monster's effects and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0. Destroy the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect during the End Phase.

**Fallback Tactics**

Trap Card

Activate when you take 1000 or more points of damage from a battle involving a monster you control; switch all other face-up monsters you control to Defense Position, then draw 1 card.

Utena's biggest cards from this duel were of course Lightning Synchron, Lightning Knight, and Dios Knight of Lightning. Lightning Knight is of course based on Lightning Warrior, Yusei's secondary ace monster from the 5D's manga. Lightning Synchron was just something I made up sort of on the fly to make Lightning Knight a little easier to bring out. As for Dios Knight of Lightning, I thought that monster would be a little more unique then just having Utena use Stardust Dios Dragon with another Dios Quick-Play Spell to win. I do hope that these duel's haven't been too repetitive.

That does it for this installment. Next time we have Utena's most intense duel yet. Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	26. Dark Rage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 26: Dark Rage

"Wakaba, why are you doing this?" Utena asked. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"It's not you that I hate so much as it is Anthy," Wakaba responded. "It's because of her that both you and Saionji have treated me like nothing! So I'm gonna beat you, take Anthy from you and rip out her heart myself!"

Utena was utterly chilled by the depth of hatred that she saw in Wakaba's eyes. "Wakaba…I know now that this can't be you talking. I don't know what the Skeleton Knight did to you, but whatever it is has twisted your mind! I know that the real you isn't like that…so in this duel, I'm going to fight like hell to protect Anthy and bring you back to normal!"

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Just as long as you take me seriously for once."

"I think you've said to each other all that you need to," the Skeleton Knight interrupted. "Rose Bride! Begin the duel!"

Anthy nodded and raised her arm into the air, prompting both Utena and Wakaba to rev their engines. As soon as the purple-haired beauty swung her arm downward, both Wakaba and Utena took off down the track. The two of them were neck and neck for a few moments before Utena finally pulled ahead and took the first turn.

Utena drew her first card. "I summon Bunker Knight in Defense Mode!"

Materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel in a kneeling position was a warrior who was clad head to toe in very bulky tan-colored armor. The armor covering the upper half of his torso was in the shape of a rectangular box, to the top of which was screwed a tin-colored dome with a rounded spearhead on the very top and a brass visor on the front. Tin-colored pieces of square shoulder armor covered his shoulders, while the rest of the armor on his arms was tan and cylindrical in shape. Rounded armor covered his legs, with his feet clad in thick tin boots. In front of himself, the knight held a very large dark-grey shield that was flat and had a single rectangular window cut into the top.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

"2100 DEF, huh?" Wakaba observed as she drew her first card. "Not a bad wall monster, but I'm gonna break through that wall on this turn! For my first move, I play the Spell card, Graceful Charity!"

Utena gasped. "Graceful Charity? But Wakaba! That card is banned from use!"

"Not in these duels it isn't. Not according to the Skeleton Knight, anyway. Now then, with Graceful Charity's effect, I draw three more cards and discard two cards in my hand to the Graveyard! Next I activate the Spell, Fusion Sage and use its effect to add Polymerization to my hand! Now I play Polymerization and fuse Baby Dragon and Time Wizard in my hand!"

Two monsters suddenly appeared next to Wakaba's D-Wheel. One of them was a small yellow dragon with two undersized wings on its, large green eyes, and a pair of tiny horns on its head. The other monster was a red clock with a purple and yellow face baring two large round eyes and two red clock hands acting as a mustache. On the sides of this clock were two red arms with golden gears covering the shoulders and white gloves covering the hands, and on the bottom was a pair of large red feet. A small gold crown made from a gear adorned the top of the clock, and a green cape extended from its back. In its right hand, the clock monster held a gold wand.

As soon as Wakaba's two monsters appeared, a swirling purple vortex appeared in the air above the field. Baby Dragon and Time Wizard flew up into the vortex as soon as it appeared and vanished inside it.

"Newborn dragon of unlimited potential! Take in the power of time itself and age to your future ultimate form!" Wakaba chanted before clapping her hands together. "Fusion Summon! Appear in the here and now! Thousand Dragon!"

Flying down out of the vortex was Baby Dragon that was not only fully grown but of a very advanced age, with the scales covering his body having become a darker shade of yellow. Yet though while the dragon had become elderly, he did not appear frail in any way. The wings on his back had grown to full size, and his neck had become quite long. The horns on the beast's head had grown to full size. Large pointed tufts of yellow fur grew from the sides of the dragon's jaw, which now extended past the end of his snout. His snout had also gained a very pronounced pair of nostrils.

"I'm just getting started though," Wakaba announced. "I play the Spell card, Dragon's Mirror!"

Appearing in the air above the track was a large gold mirror with deep sapphire-colored glass.

"Dragon's Mirror lets me banish monsters from my field or Graveyard to summon a Dragon Fusion Monster!" Wakaba announced. "I banish Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword from my Graveyard to fuse them into a new monster!"

Baby Dragon reappeared near Wakaba's D-Wheel in a new form. Next to the infant was a humanoid lizard covered mostly in green scales. It had a large yellow jaw and a fairly long neck that was yellow on the front. Covering the lizard warrior's head was a black and red helmet with silver spikes and a black plume extending from the back. Black and red armor covered the lizard man's torso and waist, with silver claw-shaped spikes extending from the armor covering his shoulders. In his right hand, the lizard warrior carried a sword with a large curved blade and a yellow handle that appeared to be made from the foot and claws of some other reptilian animal.

As soon as both monsters appeared, Alligator's Sword and Baby Dragon flew up towards the large mirror. The two creatures passed through the glass of the mirror as though it were made of water and vanished from sight.

"Lizard swordsman of unmatched speed and skill! Unite with the dragon of unlimited potential and gain the power of the skies to become untouchable!" Wakaba chanted before clapping her hands together. "Fusion Summon! Take wing! Alligator's Sword Dragon!"

Flying down out of the mirror was Alligator's Sword riding the back of an aged Baby Dragon. Though still not quite an adult, the dragon had grown large enough for the lizard man to ride, with his horns and the wings on his back having been fully grown. The mirror in the air above the track shattered into particles of gold light as Alligator's Sword Dragon came down to fly alongside Thousand Dragon.

"I get it. You used Graceful Charity's effect to set up Dragon's Mirror," Utena realized. "You know, the fact you can use it to set Graveyard plays combined with the fact you get to draw three cards is the very reason why that Spell is banned!"

"Like I care!" Wakaba shot back. "I equip Alligator's Sword Dragon with Fusion Weapon!"

Suddenly the sword in the lizard man's hand began to glow purple and morph in shape, merging to become part of his arm. In seconds, the light from the weapon faded to reveal that the sword's blade had become a pair of dark-grey and black pincers, while the handle had become a piece of yellow armor resembling a lizard's foot with long silver claws on the toes.

"Fusion Weapon can only be equipped to a level six or lower Fusion Monster like Alligator's Sword Dragon, and it raises that monster's ATK by 1500!" Wakaba announced. "This means that the ATK of Alligator's Sword Dragon is now at 3200! Now I use Thousand Dragon to attack Bunker Knight! Thousand Nose Breath!"

The elderly dragon reared back his head before firing streams of yellow smoke from his two nostrils across the battlefield at Bunker Knight. The wave of smoke and concentrated air struck the back of Utena's heavily armored knight but did no damage at all.

"Bunker Knight's effect prevents him from being destroyed in battle once per turn and also blocks piercing damage!" Utena announced. "Your next attack may take Bunker Knight out, but you won't be touching my life points this turn, Wakaba!"

Wakaba chuckled. "I don't have to break down your wall to get at your life points, not if I can just fly over it. You see Alligator's Sword Dragon has a pretty powerful effect! If the only monsters my opponent controls are of the Earth, Water or Fire attributes, Alligator's Sword Dragon can attack the opponent directly! Bunker Knight's an Earth monster, which means your life points are wide open! Alligator's Sword Dragon! Attack Utena directly! Fusion Buster!"

The lizard man flew right over Bunker Knight's head and got directly in front of Utena's D-Wheel. Alligator's Sword Dragon aimed the weapon merged to his right arm at Utena as green electricity began to form and spark between the two pincer blades. As soon as his weapon was fully charged, the lizard man fired a powerful black of green energy at the head of Utena's D-Wheel. The blast dropped Utena's life points to 800 and caused her D-Wheel to drop greatly in speed. The pinkette slowed down enough so that she was riding right alongside Wakaba.

"I'm not done yet!" Wakaba announced. "I activate Spell Books from the Pot, allowing both of us to draw three more cards! Next I play the Spell card, Hinotama! With this card's effect, you lose another 500 life points!"

Suddenly a large orange fireball came down from above and struck Utena's back, causing her to cry out in pain as it exploded, covering her and her D-Wheel in a blast of smoke and flames. As the smoke faded, Utena was breathing heavily as her life points dropped to 300 and her D-Wheel's speed dropped even further. In seconds the pinkette was trailing behind Wakaba.

"I'll set one card on the field and end my turn!" Wakaba announced.

"Ms. Shinohara is proving to be far stronger than I had expected," the Skeleton Knight remarked. "You trained her quite well, Saionji. In fact I owe you a great deal of thanks. Not only did you help that girl hone her skills as a duelist, you helped to plant the seed of anger that has now blossomed into a fine flower of hatred."

"You're saying that this strange duel is all because of me?" Saionji asked.

"At least in part. Actually, the girl's hatred is aimed mainly at the Rose Bride, to whom she's developed quite a bit of resentment towards for quite some time. But when Ms. Shinohara saw you proclaiming your supposed love to the Rose Bride and reveal that you were merely using her for your own amusement the day before, you provided the catalyst that pushed her over the edge and allowed me to make my most affective assassin yet. And to think, had you had any true feelings for that girl, things might've turned out quite differently."

_"It really amazes me how you can be such a colossal fool sometimes, Saionji,"_ a familiar voice spoke. Saionji turned his head to the right and thought he saw Touga standing next to him for the briefest of seconds.

Back out on the track, Utena finally recovered from Wakaba's savage attacks and drew her next card. "I summon Steam Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Bunker Knight was a robot that appeared to have been made from a small black steam locomotive. Beneath the small gold-colored smokestack near the vehicle's rear was a dome-shaped head with a rectangular window showing two large white eyes. On the sides of the engine were two large gold cylindrical shoulders, with long black mechanical arms extending from the underside of each on. Meanwhile on the underside of the vehicle were two large black feet that were distinctly visible from beneath its gold cowcatcher.

"I tune the level three Steam Synchron into the level three Bunker Knight for a level six Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

"Oh no you don't!" Wakaba interrupted. "At this moment, I activate my Trap! Discord Scrambler!"

Suddenly rings of jagged purple light fired from the large version of Wakaba's Trap card and struck Utena's Tuner monster. After a few moments, the stream of rings subsided and Steam Synchron was frozen as its body gave off large sparks of purple electricity.

"When my opponent summons a Tuner monster, Discord Scrambler prevents my opponent from Synchro Summoning during that turn!" Wakaba announced.

Utena scowled. "In that case, I set two cards on the field and end my turn!"

With the end of Utena's turn, the purple electricity coming from Steam Synchron finally subsided.

Wakaba drew her next card. "I don't like the look of those face-down cards, so I'm gonna get rid of 'em! I play the Spell card, Haripe's Feather Duster and blow all of your Spell and Trap cards off the field!"

Suddenly a swirling blast of green wind came down from above and split in two at the head to strike the two large cards hovering near Utena's D-Wheel just above the pavement of the track. Upon being hit by the windblast, both cards shattered into particles of gold light.

"Dammit Wakaba! That card's also illegal!" Utena protested.

"It's not up here! And I don't give a damn about what tactics I use as long as I crush you!" Wakaba shot back.

Utena put what Wakaba just said out of her mind and revved her engine. Slowly, her D-Wheel started to accelerate. "The hopes of the downtrodden shall come together and become the spark that fuels the iron knight of justice!"

"I activate a second copy of Hinotama from my hand to deal another 500 points of damage!" Utena announced. "It's the end of the road for you!"

"Take off down the track that light shines upon!" Utena chanted as she continued to speed past Wakaba. "Synchro Summon!"

As Steam Synchron's body began to give off orange sparks, a giant orange fireball came down from above and struck Utena's back, causing an explosion that shrouded both Utena and her two monsters in a thick cloud of what looked like white smoke. Wakaba grinned at her victory, but that grin quickly vanished when Utena zoomed out of the front of the cloud. Wakaba couldn't understand how Utena's D-Wheel could still be running after a blast that should've dropped her life points to zero, so she looked at the screen of her D-Wheel's consol. To the onion-headed girl's surprise, Utena's life points were somehow now at 1800. What was even more surprising though was that both Steam Synchron and Bunker Knight had vanished from the field and a new monster had taken their place.

The monster in question was a robotic-looking knight with a fully humanoid build. Covering its head was a black helmet with a brass visor resembling a cowcatcher, and a gold smokestack on the top that had a single plume of steam emanating from it. The rounded armor of its torso looked to be made from the nose of a steam locomotive, with a single round light in the center of its chest and a brass cowcatcher hanging down the front of its waist. Covering the knight's shoulders were two pieces of cylindrical gold armor, each with a long silver train whistle on the top. The knight had thin rounded silver upper arms; while its forearms were covered in pieces of black armor that each had a gold hose nozzle-like gun barrel attached. Its upper legs were thin silver rods while its lower legs were covered in thick pieces of black armor. The toes of its metal boots each bore a small brass cowcatcher.

"Race forth! Steam Knight!" Utena called out.

"What the…what the hell did you do?" Wakaba demanded to know.

"Steam Synchron has an effect that lets me Synchro Summon during my opponent's main phase," Utena explained. "And when Steam Knight has been Synchro Summoned, his effect raises my life points by 1000 times the number of Extra Deck monsters on the field other than himself. You had two Fusion Monsters on the field, which meant I gained 2000 life points!"

"Utena began the Synchro Summon right before Wakaba played Hinotama, which gave her just enough time to bring Steam Knight onto the field and raise her life points to 2300 before Hinotama's effect did 500 points of damage," the Skeleton Knight realized. "I should've expected such a tactic from someone who's mastered the art of Accel Synchro. Every time I see her duel, that girl surpasses my expectations…she may indeed be the one to inherit the legacy of the Rose Prince."

"You should've attacked me instead of trying to finish me off with Hinotama," Utena told Wakaba.

Wakaba scowled. "Yeah? Well you're still as good as dead! That stupid knight of yours is a Water monster, which means you're still wide open for Alligator's Sword Dragon's attack! Alligator's Sword Dragon! Attack that bitch directly! Fusion Buster!"

The lizard man few his dragon over Steam Knight's head and aimed the weapon at Utena. As the dragon rider's weapon began to charge up, Steam Knight fired two blasts of steam from the smokestack barrels attached to his forearms. The plumes of steam joined together into a large cloud that totally engulfed Alligator's Sword Dragon. When the cloud broke apart a few seconds later, the dragon rider had vanished.

Wakaba was totally shocked by this turn of events. "What just happened now?"

"What happened was I used Steam Knight's second effect," Utena explained. "Once per battle phase, Steam Knight can return one attacking monster to the hand, or in this case the Extra Deck. Like I said Wakaba, you should've attacked me right away."

Wakaba gritted her teeth in frustration. "Oh yeah? Well this duel isn't over yet! I'll end my turn here, but next time I'll finish you off for sure! Just you wait, you smug bitch!"

A single tear rolled down Utena's cheek. "Wakaba…have I really made you hate me that much?"

"…I never realized it until recently, but…you've treated me like nothing since the moment you came to the academy! When I first saw you, I thought you were so mysterious and cool. I wanted very much to at least be your friend. But…the moment Anthy Himemiya came into the picture, you've treated me as nothing more than a background character! And now I also find that you've been keeping this whole world…this track we're driving around now…a total secret from me!"

"I'm sorry for that Wakaba. I didn't tell you about this game to reach Seibal because I thought if you got involved, you might get hurt somehow. But I've never once thought of you as nothing! You've been a very important friend to me ever since I came here! It's because of you my life at the academy almost feels normal. Wakaba…you're probably one of the best friends I've ever had."

"LIAR!" Wakaba shouted. "You're just saying all that shit to try and get me to back off! But I'm not falling for it! Now start your damn turn already!"

Utena realized that words weren't going to help her at this point and drew her next card. "I summon Junk Anchor in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the grey robotic Tuner appeared on the track next to Steam Knight.

"I tune the level two Junk Anchor into the level six Steam Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron flashed orange and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Steam Knight and transformed the mechanical warrior into six white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed into a blinding ray of light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light broke apart and Stardust Spark Dragon appeared with a roar, showing particles of stardust into the track with each flap of his mighty wings.

"I equip Stardust with the Spell card, Junk Barrage!" Utena announced.

As soon as Utena played the card, Stardust began to glow with a feint green aura.

"Wakaba…I know your anger towards me…and Anthy too…comes from a real place," Utena continued. "But I know this isn't the real you that's dueling me! This is all happening because the Skeleton Knight did something to your mind! So I'm going to bring the real you back in this duel! Stardust! Attack Thousand Dragon and resonate in Wakaba's heart! Shooting Blast!"

Stardust let out another roar and fired a beam of light from his jaws. The beam struck Thousand Dragon's chest and caused cracks of white lights to form all over his body. In moments Thousand Dragon shattered apart and Wakaba's life points dropped to 3900.

"And now the effect of Junk Barrage kicks in!" Utena announced. "When a monster equipped with Junk Barrage destroys an opponent's monster in battle, my opponent takes half of the destroyed monster's ATK as damage!"

Suddenly pieces of flaming metal debris came down from the stormy sky above and struck the ground around Wakaba's D-Wheel, creating several small explosions. Wakaba cried out as the fiery blasts dropped her life points even further to 2700 and reduced the speed of her D-Wheel.

As the smoke from the attack cleared, Wakaba recovered and glared back at Utena. "Not good enough, Utena!"

"I set a card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced.

Wakaba drew her next card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hands! Next I activate the Spell, Swing of Memories and revive Alexandrite Dragon from my Graveyard!"

Appearing next to Wakaba's D-Wheel was a human-size dragon with glittering purple scales. The dragon's jaw along with the front of its neck and chest were white, while the scales covering the rest of its body were encrusted with small fragments of jewels.

"You discarded that monster earlier when you played Graceful Charity, didn't you?" Utena realized.

Wakaba nodded. "Monsters summoned using Swing of Memories are destroyed at the end of the turn, but that doesn't matter since I only need Alexandrite Dragon for one turn anyway! I summon the Tuner monster, Delta Flyer in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Alexandrite Dragon was a much smaller dragon covered mostly in yellow-brown scales. It had a small torso and a long thick dark-blue tail. Its head had two small yellow eyes, five horns that from the back of its head, and another horn on the end of its snout in the shape of an ax blade. A long jagged spike grew from the center of the dragon's back, and in place of arms it had two large wings, each ending with four long white blade-shaped feathers. From the base of each wing extended a boomerang-shaped leg, each ending with a dark-blue foot baring yellow talons.

"I activate Delta Flyer's effect and raise Alexandrite Dragon's level from four to five!" Wakaba announced. "Then I tune the level three Delta Flyer into the now level five Alexandrite Dragon for a level eight Synchro Summon!"

Delta Flyer flashed green and transformed into three rings made of red light. The rings encircled Wakaba's other dragon and changed it into five black stars.

"Ruthless black dragon that roosts at the very end of the world! Fly to us from the last days cloaked in obsidian wind!" Wakaba chanted. "Synchro Summon! Soar! Blackfeather Drakrage Dragon!"

The black stars crackled and exploded into a ray of black energy that shot down the track and extended outward, breaking apart moments later to reveal a large black dragon with a serpentine body. Its head was like that of a bird, covered in black feathers and baring a large yellow beak filled with small sharp fangs. Four large grey feathers grew from the end of the dragon's long tail. Its torso was covered in black armor decorated with grey lines very much like the markings on Stardust's body, and it had six large blade-like legs almost like the legs of an insect. In place of arms, the dragon had two very large wings with like red and black-blade shaped feathers.

Utena knew in an instant that the monster Wakaba had just summoned was a Duel Dragon. A massive black aura was emanating from Darkrage Dragon's body. Soon after Darkrage Dragon appeared, Wakaba suddenly broke into a mad chuckle. Utena looked and saw that a heavy black aura was also now emanating from Wakaba's body. Her skin had also become deathly pale, and her eyes had become pitch-black except for a pair of pail red irises.

"Bet you didn't expect weak little old me to have a dragon like this, huh?" Wakaba remarked with an insane grin. "This Duel Dragon is a gift from the Skeleton Knight! And it's way stronger than the one you have! I now play the Spell card, Tremendous Fire! This card deals 1000 points of damage to you and 500 points of damage to me!"

Another large fireball came down from above and struck the track, creating an explosion that shook the D-Wheels of both Utena and Wakaba. Utena's life points dropped to 800, while Wakaba's life points only took a slight drop to 2200.

"And now I activate Darkrage Dragon's effect!" Wakaba announced. "When I take damage from a card effect, even from one of my own cards, I can send the top five card of my deck to the Graveyard! And for every monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect, Darkrage Dragon gains 400 extra ATK points!" With that, Wakaba took the top five cards from her deck and grinned when she looked at them. "Well, well. All five cards on top of my deck are dragons, which means Darkrage gains 2000 ATK!"

As soon as Wakaba inserted all five cards in the Graveyard slot of her D-Wheel, five serpentine dragons with glowing red eyes and bodies made of black energy flew down from above. The dragons entered Darkrage Dragon's back and caused the black aura emanating from his body to become more intense. Darkrage Dragon roared as his ATK rose to 4800.

"This is it, Utena!" Wakaba declared. "With my next move, I'm gonna blow you off the track!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This ended up being a fairly challenging duel to write, at least in the planning stage. I ended up taking a lot of inspiration for it from the Yugi vs. Joey duel from the Battle City arc of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! saga, which is why Wakaba has used cards like Hinotama and Spell cards that are or were on the real world ban list at some point. It's also one of the reasons why Wakaba has been using a dragon deck that's somewhat similar to Joey. The main reason for Wakaba's deck being the way it is actually is because I've always had kind of a hard time writing duels involving the Blackwings. All of the duels featuring Crow in my previous 5D's and ARC-V stories were always kind of a challenge.

Of course I also had Wakaba use a dragon deck because Blackwings don't really seem like an archetype that a beginner duelist like Wakaba could easily use. Anyway, let's take a quick look at the few original cards of mine that have appeared in this duel so far.

**Bunker Knight**

EARTH/Warrior/Effect/3/ATK 0/DEF 2100

Cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. You take no piercing damage from battles involving this card.

**Steam Knight**

WATER/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/6/ATK 2400/DEF 1600

"Steam Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned; gain 1000 life points for every other face-up monster on the field that was summoned from the Extra Deck. Once per Battle Phase (Quick Effect), you can return one attacking monster on either side of the field to its owner's hand.

I'm kind of proud of Bunker Knight, even though it's such a simple wall monster. Steam Knight meanwhile ended up being a pretty cool way for Utena to block effect damage during Wakaba's duel and get rid of Alligator's Sword Dragon.

**Discord Scrambler**

Trap Card

Activate when your opponent summons a Tuner monster: You opponent cannot Synchro Summon any monsters this turn.

Just a random card I came up with to delay the summoning of Steam Knight for a turn. That about does it for this chapter. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	27. Storm's End

**Author's Note:** Now that the holiday season is getting closer, updates to this story may start to slow down a bit during the coming weeks. I'll try to get as much of this story done as I can though before things start to get really crazy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 27: Storm's End

"Darkrage Dragon! Attack Stardust Spark Dragon and end this!" Wakaba commanded. "Black Rage Storm!"

"I activate Stardust's effect to prevent himself from being destroyed this turn!" Utena announced.

"As if that'll make a difference! You'll still take a ton of damage from my dragon's attack!" Wakaba pointed out.

Darkrage Dragon screeched as he flew towards Stardust and was soon shrouded in a twister of black wind. As the bird-headed dragon came in striking range, Stardust became covered in a sphere of transparent blue light. Darkrage Dragon collided with the barrier, creating a massive explosion that shrouded both riders in a thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared though, not only was Stardust still on the field, Utena's life points had been totally untouched.

"You gotta be kidding me!" an enraged Wakaba protested. "What sort of trick did you pull this time?"

"I activate the Trap card, Defense Draw," Utena explained. "This card canceled the damage from Darkrage's attack and let me draw an extra card. You really almost had me that time Wakaba, but not quite."

Wakaba growled in frustration. "In that case I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

Utena realized that she needed to set up for her final attack. "Anthy! The sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body into the stormy sky and curved down the towards Utena's D-Wheel. The light struck the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow crimson.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she drew the glowing card, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out from her deck. "I play the Spell card, Foolish Burial and send Junk Armor from my deck to the Graveyard! Next I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the short bespectacled Tuner in orange appeared on the track beside Stardust Spark Dragon.

"Using Junk Synchron's effect, I summon Junk Armor from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

With a flash of white light, the bulky suit of armor appeared on the track next to Junk Synchron.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Armor for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord hidden in his chest armor, causing the engine mounded on his back to rev to life. Soon after the engine started, Junk Synchron flashed orange and transformed into three rings made of green light. The rings encircled Junk Armor and transformed him into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light faded to reveal Utena's rust-covered machine knight.

"I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios, lowering his level from eight to five!" Utena announced.

The ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a dazzling flash of gold light. As soon as the sword formed in the dragon's hand, his body began giving off a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Wakaba drew her next card. "I play the Spell card, Ancient Rules! Using this card's effect, I special summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

On cue, the legendary black dragon appeared on the track next to Darkrage Dragon.

Utena began to rev the engine of her D-Wheel. "Unborn dragon that sleeps in the egg of the world! Break the world's shell and shine your light across the cosmos!"

"I attack Stardust with Darkrage Dragon!" Wakaba announced. "Black Rage Storm!"

"Accel Synchro!" Utena called out.

Just as black winds began to swirl around Darkrage Dragon's body, Utena and her two monsters took off down the track at blinding speed inside a streak of rose-colored light and vanished, but not before Stardust had changed into five green rings of light inside the stream. A few seconds later, the streak of light reappeared on the track behind Wakaba, and Utena zoomed out of the light's head and right past Wakaba and her two monsters. Flying at Utena's side was Stardust in his evolved form.

"Bring Revolution! Stardust Dios Dragon!" Utena called out.

Dios Dragon roared and flapped his wings in response, sending out a massive wave of multicolored light all across the field. As soon as the wave struck Wakaba's two dragons, both of them shattered into particles of gold light.

"When Dios Dragon has been Synchro Summoned during my opponent's turn, it sends all other monsters on the field with a level equal to or lower than his own to the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

"Well…guess that ends my turn then," Wakaba calmly announced. "Go ahead and take me down. That is…if you think you can."

Utena drew her next card. "Dios Dragon! Attack Wakaba directly and end this! Star of Revolution!"

The gemstone in the center of Dios Dragon's chest began to glow. With another roar, the silvery dragon fired an intense beam of light from the gem down towards Wakaba.

Just as the beam was about to strike though, Wakaba smirked. "Nice try! I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack! This card cancels your dragon's attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

Just as the beam from Dios Dragon's attack was about to strike, a small vortex appeared in front of Wakaba's D-Wheel and sucked in the energy beam. As soon as the beam faded to nothing, the vortex vanished.

"You may think I'm a pushover, but I'm not!" Wakaba declared. "And I'm going to make you regret ever thinking so!"

A sad smile formed on Utena's face. "I never once thought you were a pushover, Wakaba. In fact…you're one of the toughest duelists I've ever faced. If it weren't for the Skeleton Knight or the fact that we were dueling for Anthy's life, this duel would be pretty fun."

"…Yeah right! Like I'm dumb enough to fall for that! Now are you done with your turn, or what?"

"…Yeah. I end my turn," Utena announced.

Wakaba drew her next card and grinned when she saw it. "I just drew exactly the right card I needed to end you once and for all. I play the Spell card, Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"No way!" a stunned Utena exclaimed. "Wakaba…you aren't going to do what I think you are?"

Wakaba chuckled and nodded. "You guessed it! I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon from my Graveyard to fuse them into one!"

Suddenly a swirling green vortex of light appeared in the stormy sky above the track. The ghostly forms of Red-Eyes and Darkrage appeared beside Wakaba's D-Wheel before flying up into the vortex. As soon as the two dragons entered the phenomenon together, the vortex turned from green to pitch-black.

"Legendary dragon with piercing eyes of red! Gain the raging wings of the obsidian wind and bring forth the storm that shall end the world!" Wakaba chanted before clapping her hands together. "Fusion Summon! Soar! Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon!"

The black vortex suddenly exploded and became a massive twister of black wind that quickly expanded outward. The power of the twister was so strong that a real windstorm had picked up on the track. Thunder rumbled in the sky above and lightning flashed as the twister subsided to reveal the Red-Eyes in a brand new form. The large red and black-feathered wings that had belonged to Darkrage Dragon had replaced the lithe black dragon's original wings, and he had gained Darkrage Dragon's plumed tail as well. His hands and feet had become yellow talons like the kind found on a bird of prey. In place of his original horns, the dragon had gained a pair of small black-feathered wings on the sides of his head. Covering his chest was a thick piece of black and yellow armor decorated to look like the face of a fanged bird with small red eyes.

The dragon let out an ear-splitting call like the sound of a saw going through a nail as he descended from the sky. Utena could see an incredibly thick aura of shadow miasma radiating from the new dragon's body. As soon as Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon appeared Wakaba became deathly pale and the skin on her cheeks began to crack and flake. She then began to cough up blood.

"What the hell's going on?" Saionji demanded to know. "What's happening to Shinohara?"

"It would seem that the shadow miasma from her enhanced Duel Dragon is too much for her to take," the Skeleton Knight observed. "If this duel is not ended soon, she will most certainly die."

"What? That's insane! I don't know who the hell you are, you bag of bones, but you need to end this before Shinohara gets any worse!"

The Skeleton Knight looked straight at Saionji, sending a chill down his spine. "What do you care? That girl was nothing more than an amusing little diversion to you, correct?"

Saionji couldn't think up a suitable reply. Instead he merely looked down to the left out of a mixture of shame and guilt.

"Wakaba! Are you okay?" a concerned Utena asked.

Wakaba's coughing fit ended, and she looked at Utena with a bloody grin. "I'm just fine. Better than you'll be in a minute anyway."

"This is bad! We have to end this right now!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well I'm not letting you off that easy, Utena!" Wakaba declared. "I activate the Spell card, Forbidden Draw! This card lets me draw up to three more cards, but I take 500 points of damage for each card drawn using this effect during the end of my turn! And now, I attack Dios Dragon with Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon! And you should know, when Darkrage Dragon destroys a monster in battle, my opponent takes 400 points of damage for each Dragon monster in my Graveyard!"

"Wakaba! Don't!"

"Begging is useless! Red-Eyes! Burn Dios Dragon to ash!" Wakaba ordered. "Ebony Rage Bullet!"

Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon let out another horrid shriek and fired a massive bolt of black lightning from his jaws.

"I activate Dios Dragon's effect and banish the Sword of Dios from my Graveyard to negate Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon's attack!"

Just as the lightning bolt was about to strike, a spherical barrier of transparent blue light appeared around Dios Dragon. The lightning shot shattered the sphere like glass, but Dios Dragon was totally unharmed.

"Wakaba! This has gone far enough!" Utena told her. "If you keep going like this…I don't want to think about what'll happen to you!"

Wakaba began to cough again. "I don't…care what happens to me. As long as I…can beat you! I play another Spell card, Hinotama! Say goodbye to another 500 life points!"

Another large orange fireball came down towards Utena from above. Just as the projectile was about to strike though, a swarm of small metallic creatures appeared above Utena's D-Wheel. Each of the creatures was a chrome-colored sphere with large purple eyes and yellow markings going across the face. Two large purple spikes adorned each creature's back, while a smaller pair of purple spikes grew from the base of each sphere to serve as limbs of some sort. A large screw extended from the rear end of each creature like a tail, and each one had a pair of large screws embedded in the top of the head at each side of the large spike on top.

The large fireball ended up hitting the swarm of metal ball creatures, causing them all to explode and neutralize the force of the projectile. When the smoke cleared, Utena's life points were untouched.

"What sort of trick did you pull this time?" Wakaba demanded to know.

"I activated the effect of Junkuriboh!" Utena explained. "When my opponent activates a card that would inflict damage on my life points, I can discard Junkuriboh to negate that damage!"

Wakaba coughed up another glob of blood. "You really are…annoying, you know that? Well…you can't keep cheating death forever though. I end my turn! And at this moment, the effect of Forbidden Draw deals 1500 points of damage to my life points! But at that moment, Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon's effect negates that damage and boosts his ATK by the damage I would've taken! Which means, Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon's ATK is about to go up from 3600 to 5100!"

A massive bolt of red lightning suddenly came down from above towards Wakaba's D-Wheel. Just as the blast was about to strike though, Red-Eyes moved in and shielded Wakaba. The dragon shrieked as his body sparked with red electricity and his ATK shot up to 5100.

"Next time…I'll get you for sure," Wakaba declared between more coughs. "I'll beat you, take Himemiya from you, kill her, and then prove to you how strong I am!"

"I'm not letting this duel go on any longer!" Utena declared. "On this turn I'm going to end this and save you from yourself!"

Suddenly a beam of white light began to shine down from Seibal onto Utena's D-Wheel. The spirit of Dios traveled down the light and entered Utena's body. Soon after, when Utena drew her next card, it flashed with a brilliant white light.

"I activate the Spell card, Wrath of Dios!" Utena announced.

As soon as Utena played the card, bolts of blue lightning began to shoot down from the tip of Seiabl and strike random parts of the track. The lightning seemed to totally avoid the platform that Anthy was standing on, but Saionji had to move a few times in order to avoid getting hit, concerned that the lightning might not be a real solid vision hologram.

"When I have a Dios monster on the field, Wrath of Dios allows me to destroy up to two monsters on the field!" Utena announced. "The monster I choose as the first target is Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon!"

"Well that tracks. A cheap trick like that is the only way you can win at this point," Wakaba remarked.

"I now activate Dios Dragon's effect to prevent Red-Eyes Darkrage from being destroyed!" Utena announced.

A particularly massive bolt of lightning fired from Seibal's tip down towards the black dragon. Before the bolt could hit, Dios Dragon moved into the lightning's path and was zapped in the back. Despite taking such a deadly hit though, Dios Dragon was totally unharmed.

"What the…why the hell would you protect my dragon from your own card's effect?" a stunned Wakaba asked.

"Because in spite of all that's happened between us, you're still my friend!" Utena declared. "And I'd do anything to protect you! I use the effect of Wrath of Dios to target Red-Eyes Darkrage again! But once again, I use Dios Dragon's effect to negate that destruction!"

Another massive bolt of lightning fired from Seibal's tip towards Red-Eyes Darkrage, but Dios Dragon remained where he was and shielded the enemy dragon from the blast. Just as before, Dios Dragon was totally unharmed.

"Each time Dios Dragon negates a destruction effect, his ATK goes up by 1000! So right now, his ATK is at 5300!" Utena announced. "Dios Dragon! Attack Red-Eyes Darkrage and resonate in Wakaba's heart! Star of Revolution!"

Dios Dragon fired a powerful beam of light from the gem in the center of his chest. The blast tore through the center of Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon's torso and struck Wakaba's D-Wheel, causing it to wobble. The dark dragon shattered into particles of red light and Wakaba's life points took a slight drop to 2000.

"Not…good enough," Wakaba declared as she recovered from the attack.

"I activate the final effect of Wrath of Dios!" Utena declared. "When a Dios monster of mine destroys an opponent's monster in battle, I can banish Wrath of Dios from the Graveyard to inflict the destroyed monster's ATK as damage to my opponent! Dios Dragon! Bring forth the light that shall end this storm and this duel!"

Dios Dragon let out a roar that echoed across the track, and from his body a powerful blast of blue light fired into the sky. The sky rumbled for a few moments before an equally powerful blast of light shot down from the clouds and completely enveloped Wakaba's D-Wheel. Inside the light, Wakaba was knocked from the motorcycle and her life points dropped to zero. As the light faded, the storm that had been raging since the start of the first duel finally broke apart to reveal a totally clear sky above. Meanwhile with the duel finally at an end, Dios Dragon vanished from the field.

Utena brought her D-Wheel to a screeching halt at the side of the track and quickly rushed over to Wakaba's side. As she keeled down, the pinkette was relieved to see that Wakaba's skin color was returning to normal and that her cheeks were no longer flaking.

"Well done, Prince Utena," the Skeleton Knight praised as he approached. "Your progress against my assassins has been astounding."

Utena rose to her feet and glared at the Skeleton Knight. "You boney bastard! I'm sick and tired of these games! It's bad enough that you used Miki and Juri, but using Wakaba like this was going too far! I still have no clue what the hell you're after, but if you're going to come after me and Anthy, then come at use yourself!"

"Indeed…I think it might finally be time to bring this struggle of ours to an end. I will come before you once more with a dueling second of my own. Should you defeat him, you and I will finally do battle."

"And which one of my friends are you going to use for this second of yours?"

"My dueling second shall be the one who's been my accomplice from the very beginning. The one who's been helping me choose my assassins."

"So you haven't been acting alone. Who is this accomplice of yours?"

"You will find out soon enough," the Skeleton Knight answered before turning on his heel.

As the undead knight began to walk away, a thick mist rolled onto the track totally covered everything. A few seconds later the mist completely faded and the Skeleton Knight had vanished. Soon after, Utena suddenly felt faint and she began to wobble on her legs.

Just as the pinkette seemed like she was about to collapse, Anthy rushed over and kept her from falling. "Lady Utena! Are you okay?"

Utena recovered a little of her strength and smiled. "I'm fine Anthy. Right now we need to get Wakaba some help."

"I'll handle that, Tenjou," Saionji spoke as he suddenly came forward and lifted the unconscious Wakaba off the ground bridal style. "You're in no shape to help anyone right now."

"Do you really think I'd trust you with Wakaba after the way you hurt her?" Utena asked as Saionji began to walk off. "The Skeleton Knight was able to use her because of you!"

Saionji paused. "…If this truly is my fault, then it's my duty to try and make it right. It's what Touga would've done, and I intend to prove that I'm just as much of a man as he was. Now, go get some rest and leave Shinohara to me."

With that, Saionji walked off still carrying Wakaba. Soon after he was gone, Utena felt her legs buckle again, forcing Anthy to keep her from falling over.

"Lady Utena, are you sure you're okay?" a worried Anthy asked.

"I'm fine," Utena assured her. "Guess those two duels just took a lot out of me."

Anthy nodded. "Come. We should get back to our room so you can rest."

* * *

From the tower overlooking the track, Akio and Rex were watching Utena and Anthy through opera glasses as they began to leave. The duo had been watching things since the start of Utena's duel against Saionji.

"At long last we're getting close to the end of this game's second stage," Akio remarked as he lowered his opera glasses. "If Utena defeats both the Skeleton Knight and young Mikage, she'll be crowned the King of Earth's Lock. When that happens, we can finally bring this long ritual of ours to an end."

Rex scowled a bit as he lowered his own opera glasses. "I still have reservations about young Ms. Tenjou becoming the King of Earth's Lock, but I suppose it's too late for us to turn back and find a different candidate."

Akio chuckled. "What's the matter Rex? Afraid you won't be able to beat her?"

"Not at all. Still, she's not the person I envisioned we'd have for this role in the ritual."

"A sacrificial lamb is a sacrificial lamb," Akio responded as he turned and headed for the door. "Who we use to achieve our goals doesn't matter. All that matters is that they're achieved in the end."

* * *

Mikage was exiting his office in Nemuro Memorial Hall and was about to head down to Mamiya's chamber for another visit. When the pink-haired genius got to the spiral staircase down to the chamber though, he found the Skeleton Knight blocking the door.

Mikage scowled as soon as he saw his undead partner in crime. "Don't tell me…"

The Skeleton Knight nodded. "Wakaba Shinohara lost. We've reached the limit with what we can do using others, Mikage. There are no other members of the student council for us to make into dueling seconds for our assassins."

Mikage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So…it's come down to this then. You and I are going to have to duel Utena ourselves."

"This was likely an inevitable event. Utena gets stronger with each turbo duel. No assassin we could find could ever be a match for her."

"Then we should've faced her personally from the start! Dammit!" Mikage cursed as he pounded his fist into the wall. "Alright then. We've prolonged this struggle for to long. To get the power to save Mamiya, I will bury Utena Tenjou with my own two hands!"

* * *

Wakaba slowly awoke to find that she was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar white room. Her head felt stuffed with cotton while her body felt as though it had no strength. Wakaba slowly turned her head to the left and found that an I.V. had been hooked up to her arm. When she finally turned her head to the right, she saw Utena sitting at her bedside.

"Thank god you're awake!" Utena declared with a relieved smile. "You've been out for a day and a half. I was really starting to worry."

"Utena?" Wakaba responded in a weak voice. "What…happened to me?"

"Well…if you ask any of the doctors, they'll tell you that you're recovering from a nasty infection from some unidentified toxin. They're not far off actually."

Wakaba attempted to sit up, but immediately failed. "You…you know something about what really happened to me, don't you?"

Utena took a deep breath. "Wakaba, what's the last thing that you remember?"

Wakaba closed her eyes to recall her most recent memory and saw a jumble of strange images pass through her mind. "I remember…having a duel with you on the back of a motorcycle…and a strange castle floating in the sky. Saionji was there too…and the Skeleton Knight from all the ghost stories…and even Himemiya. It has to be a dream though, right?"

Utena shook her head. "It was all real, Wakaba. The duel with me on the back of a motorcycle…that thing in the sky you called a castle…even the Skeleton Knight. None of that was a dream. From my very first day at this academy I've been involved in a strange game to reach that fortress up in the sky. I kept it a secret from you partly because I thought you'd never believe what was happening, and partly because I didn't want you getting caught up in it and getting hurt. Of course…I kept it a secret from you and you still ended up getting hurt. I'm really sorry, Wakaba."

Wakaba let out a sigh as something else floated to the surface of her memory. "I'm sorry too. I should've listened to you about Saionji. I had no idea that he was…that he was such a pig."

"Well…he's not all bad. He's the one who brought you to the infirmary after our duel. But yeah, he's a bastard. Whenever I think about the way he used to knock Anthy around, I just wanna strangle him."

Here Wakaba's expression darkened. "You and Himemiya really are close, huh?"

"There's a reason for that," Utena began before taking another deep breath. "Wakaba…I'm in love with Anthy."

Wakaba blinked in surprise upon hearing those words. "Oh…oh wow! I…I have to admit there were a few times I suspected something like that, but…wow."

"I probably freaked you out just now, huh?"

"No. In fact…this means I don't really have any reason to be jealous of Anthy. It'd be one thing if she was just your friend, but if she's your girlfriend, that's totally something else."

"Well…she's not exactly my girlfriend, at least not just yet. It's kinda complicated."

"It has something to do with that game, right?"

"Pretty much. Anthy's a key piece in how that game works. Until I can bring the game to an end, she and I can't move forward."

"…I'd be lying if I said I understood everything that's going on with this game, but if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me. It's the least I can do after the way I treated you before."

Utena smiled and took Wakaba's hand. "Thanks. You'll be the first one I come to."

* * *

The afternoon had grown late by the time Utena began to leave the infirmary building. When the pinkette exited through the front doors, she saw Akio waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"I heard about your friend," Akio spoke. "How's she doing?"

"…She's finally awake. The doctors think that she'll make a full recovery in a few days," Utena answered.

"Glad to hear it. By the way, it's been a little while since I saw you."

"Can you blame me? After the way you came onto me like that before…that just wasn't right Akio."

Akio nodded and began to head up the steps. "I'm sorry. I can see now that I crossed a line before. But know that my feelings for you are genuine, Utena. I've never met a young woman like you before."

"What about Kanae, and your sister? Don't you feel like you're betraying them both?"

"Anthy would understand in time and be happy for us. And Kanae…well, you know that a future for the two of us grows more and more unlikely the longer she remains in that sleep. That's why I'm trying to move on." Here Akio took Utena's hand. "Surely you have some feelings for me."

As Utena looked at Akio, she was suddenly reminded of the familiar feeling she had about him. There was just something so nostalgic about the young man, something from a forgotten and far away dream that Utena just couldn't recall. Utena couldn't deny that she had some strong feelings for Akio, but when she thought about it, she knew that there was still someone else in her heart that came first; someone she'd been fighting to protect from the very first moment they met.

Utena pulled her hand from Akio's and looked away. "I'm sorry Akio. I do like you, but…there's someone else I'm in love with."

Akio let out a defeated sigh. "I see. If I may be so bold, who is the person who's managed to capture your heart?"

"I'd…rather not say."

Akio nodded. "I understand. I'm guessing that the two of you are quite close though."

"Actually, it's…kind of a one-sided relationship at the moment. The more I think about it, the more I'm sure I'm crazy about this person."

"But the person you're in love with doesn't return your feelings."

Utena shook her head. "Not now, but…I believe that once I take care of this one thing, the person I'm in love with will finally be able to truly return my feelings."

Akio sighed. "Utena, you're not the first person to ever be in a one-sided relationship like that. In those cases, the one party is merely deluding themselves that the other party will one day realize and return those feelings of love, but in the end it's nothing more than that; a delusion. I'd hate to see you waste your time on a relationship that has no future. In the end, being fixated on that person will only hold you back from finding true happiness."

Utena couldn't help but smirk at what Akio's remark reminded her of. "So, you think that my relationship is nothing more than a shackle too."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "A shackle?"

Utena shook her head. "Just something a friend of mine said. Anyway, you think my love is a hopeless one, but I have faith that one day soon, I can make it happen."

Akio sighed. "Well, that's your business. Just know though that when the day comes that you realize you love for this person won't be returned, and I'm sorry to say that it likely won't, I will still be there for you. Anyway, I actually came here to see you about the other thing we spoke of that day."

Utena tried to figure out what Akio was talking about and remembered that she had come to his office that day to ask about the Nemuro Memorial Hall scandal. Between Akio's advances on her and everything that had happened with Wakaba, Utena had totally forgotten about her request.

Akio handed Utena a thick file folder that he had been holding in his left hand the whole time. "This is the file on Dr. Nemuro himself. I found it buried deep in the archives. I still don't understand why you're looking into that tragedy, but I hope this helps." Akio then took Utena's hand again and kiss the back of it. "Until we meet again, my lady."

With that, Akio walked off. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Akio's kiss had left her in a daze. Once again she found something familiar about the feeling of those lips on her skin that she just could not place. Utena was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone else walked up to her on the steps.

"Ms. Tenjou?" a familiar voice spoke. Utena was finally stirred from her thoughts and saw Miki standing before her. "Everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah! Everything's fine," Utena answered, pulling on the brim of her hat to hide her blush. "What brings you here Miki?"

"Well like you, I came to see how Ms. Shinohara was doing. I saw you talking to the Chairman just now. What exactly were you two discussing?"

"Oh. He gave me the file on Dr. Nemuro. Akio said it might help us find out more about what happened at the site of Nemuro Memorial Hall forty years ago."

"I never thought to look into Dr. Nemuro himself. You think it might actually tell us something?"

"Only one way to find out," Utena answered as she opened the thick file folder in her hands.

Miki moved up next to Utena so that he could look in the folder with her. What they saw on the first page startled both of them completely. In the top right-hand corner of the first sheet was a picture of Dr. Nemuro. Despite the glasses the man was wearing in the picture, there was no mistaking that face or that hair. He looked exactly like Mikage.

"What…what does this mean?" Miki asked. "Are Mr. Mikage and Dr. Nemuro related?"

"Or…there's another possibility," Utena spoke as she picked up the page with the picture. "Maybe Mikage is Dr. Nemuro."

"What? But that that picture was taken forty years ago! There's no way that Mr. Mikage could still look that young. Besides, Dr. Nemuro was said to have died in that fire. It's impossible he could be Mikage!"

"Just like it's impossible that there's a walking skeleton lurking on campus and turning students into dueling assassins?" Utena's logical observation stopped Miki's argument dead in its tracks. "After my duel with Wakaba, the Skeleton Knight told me that he had an accomplice working with him, someone who was helping him pick out students to turn into assassins. After seeing this, I have to think that the person he was talking about was Mikage."

"So then what do we do now?"

"There's only one thing we can do now," Utena declared as she put Dr. Nemuro's picture back in the folder. "Miki. You and I are heading over to Nemuro Memorial Hall!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion to Utena and Wakaba's duel. These last few chapters with Wakaba were kind of tricky for me to write, though this last duel was kind of fun to do since it was the first one in a while to use a lot of actually existing cards. Here are the few from this half of the duel that don't actually exist though.

**Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon**

DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/10/ATK 3600/DEF 3000

"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon"

Twice per turn, when you would take damage from a card effect; negate that damage and increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the damage you would've taken. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each Dragon monster in your Graveyard at the end of the Damage Step.

With Wakaba using a more Dragon-based deck that uses Red-Eyes as a secondary ace, I thought it'd be a cool idea if she used a Fusion of Red-Eyes and Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon. Of course it ended up being more of a Red-Eyes card, and I probably could've done a better job with its effects. Still, I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out. By a weird coincidence, Konami is releasing a special set featuring cards that are merged versions of ace monsters used by each hero of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series and their closest friends/rivals. Two of the most prominent examples of this are a Fusion of Dark Magician and Red-Eyes, and a Tech Genus version of Shooting Star Dragon (which I honestly think is better than the original version). In fact, just today they revealed a merged version of Decode Talker and Salamangreat Heatleo from VRAINS.

**Forbidden Draw**

Spell Card

Draw up to 3 cards from your deck. During your End Phase, you take 500 points of damage for each card drawn using this effect.

Just a random card I came up with for Wakaba to trigger Red-Eyes Darkrage Dragon's effect. Now let's take a look at the new Dios support card that Utena used.

**Wrath of Dios**

Spell Card

Can only be activated while you control a "Dios" monster. Destroy up to two monsters on the field. When a "Dios" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster in battle (Quick Effect), you can banish this card from the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.

I came up with the effect for this card sort of on the fly as I was trying to come up with the ending to the duel. I found that I really liked the symbolism of Utena using Wrath of Dios to trigger Stardust Dios Dragon's effect to protect Wakaba's monster.

That does it for this installment. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	28. Nemesis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 28: Nemesis

It was a Sunday morning as Utena and Miki made their way to Nemuro Memorial Hall. Miki had wanted them to wait for a day they could venture into the tomb-like building early in the morning when there would be no classes. Utena had agreed to Miki's proposed idea because she hoped that the Skeleton Knight might actually be less powerful in the light of early morning. Of course when Utena and Miki finally arrived at Nemuro Memorial Hall, they found that the building looked no less imposing than it always did. They stood at the bottom of the steps of the building for several moments, looking up at the front door and trying to gather their courage.

"Ms. Tenjou…I'm starting to wonder whether or not this was a good idea," Miki admitted.

Utena sighed and nodded. "Me too. But…we're here now. And this is probably the best place we can go to find some answers."

With that, Utena began to venture up the steps. Miki followed after her a couple of seconds later. When they reached the top, Utena pulled open the heavy front door. Somewhat hesitantly, the two of them entered the Hall and found the place to be totally dark inside. Once the two stepped through the doorway though, the front door suddenly slammed shut, and torches mounted near the tops of the walls on each side burned to life.

"I get the bad feeling that we were expected," Miki remarked.

Utena nodded and began to venture down the hallway. Miki followed closely after her. As they walked down the hall, the two of them noticed old pictured in dusty and broken frames lining both walls in between the torches. The pictures all seemed to be old photos of students.

"What's with all these pictures?" Utena asked.

"I believe they're all of students from Dr. Nemuro's class," Miki deduced. "Probably the ones who died in that experiment of his." He then stopped at a particular picture that caught his eye. "Ms. Tenjou! Look at this!"

Utena came over to where Miki was standing and saw that he was looking at a large group photo of several students, most of them male. Standing in the center of the photo was a pink-haired man in a lab coat and glasses who Utena recognized instantly.

"That's Mikage!" Utena identified.

"Or rather Dr. Nemuro," Miki corrected. "I still don't see how the two of them can be one and the same though."

Utena glanced at the next picture over and was immediately drawn to it. It seemed far more significant than the group photo of Dr. Nemuro's class that Miki had spotted. The photo was another picture of Mikage, or rather Dr. Nemuro, but there were two other people in it with him. One of the people was a woman with fair skin and neatly styled short brown hair, wearing a lab coat. The other was an exotic-looking young man dressed in red. He had olive skin, bluish-white hair and emerald eyes.

"I wonder who these people with Mi…with Dr. Nemuro are?" Utena asked.

Miki came over to look at the picture and shrugged. "The woman looks like she could be assistant of some kind. She seems too old to be a student. The boy with them could be another student maybe?"

Utena noticed that Dr. Nemuro had a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm not so sure it's as simple as that. C'mon. Let's keep going. There has to at least be a clue to what Mikage and the Skeleton Knight are up to somewhere around here."

With that, Miki and Utena continued down the hallway. Eventually they came up a doorway leading down a spiral staircase. They looked to each other for a moment before silently deciding to venture down the stairs, fearing that there might be some unspeakable horror waiting for them at the bottom. What the found when they made it to the bottom of the short staircase though was what looked to be a fairly large bedroom. The first thing they saw when they went into the room was a large canopy bed with translucent mesh curtains hanging down around the sides.

To the shock of both Miki and Utena, the two of them soon spotted the silhouette of someone sitting in the bed. Whoever it was in the bed seemed to be looking straight ahead and hadn't seemed to notice the duo's arrival.

"This is…unsettling," Miki spoke. "There's someone actually living down here?"

"One way to find out," Utena spoke before venturing over to the bed.

Utena had barely made it half way there though when Mikage suddenly emerged from a dark corner of the room. "I knew you'd eventually show up in my sanctuary Utena! Though I never thought you'd have the audacity to enter this room. I should've kept the doors to the stairway locked."

"Mikage!" Utena responded. "You've got a lot of explaining to do. For starters, who the hell do you have living down here?"

With his hands folded behind his back, Mikage turned to look at the bed. "This room belongs to Mamiya, the person I've been doing all this for."

"Mamiya…wait, is he that boy in the photo from upstairs? The one that's also of you and that woman?"

Mikage smiled and turned back to Utena. "How very observant of you. Yes, that photo is of me with Mamiya…and his older half-sister: my assistant at the time, Tokiko Chida. If memory serves, that photo was taken only two weeks after our grand project began."

"Hold on!" Miki interrupted. "That picture has to be of Dr. Nemuro, not you! After all, it's at least forty years old!"

Mikage chuckled. "I think the answer should immediately be obvious to someone as bright as you, but then I suppose it's so outrageous an answer that it's hard for you to believe. I am in fact Dr. Nemuro!"

Mikage's answer caused Miki to go pale with shock. "But how…how's that even possible?"

"It's possible because of what happened on this sport forty years ago," a voice interrupted. Miki and Utena looked and saw the Skeleton Knight standing in the doorway.

"So it's true! You are the Skeleton Knight's partner! Aren't you Mikage?" Utena asked.

"I'm sure you both have many questions," Mikage assumed as the Skeleton Knight came over to stand next to him. "In order to properly explain how it is that I'm standing before you looking as young as I did forty years ago, a little background is needed. What most people do not know is that the card game we know as Duel Monsters has deep origins in the occult. This 'game' as we know it today was a type of contest fought thousands of years ago by magicians and priests, using mystical spirits sealed within stone slabs. These spirits originated either from within the hearts of certain humans, or from another world far beyond our own.

"These contests were fought primarily in Ancient Egypt and the area of Central America, though there is some evidence that they were connected to the legendary Lost City of Atlantis as well. The turbo duels fought as part of the ceremony to reach Seibal were originally played on horseback. Though the magic used to summon and command the monsters from the original stone slabs have long been lost, we've managed to bring these ancient contests back to an extent thanks to the cards created by Maximillion J. Pegasus and the holographic technology of the Kaiba Corporation."

"We didn't come down here for a history lesson, you know," Utena told him.

Mikage nodded. "The point I'm trying to make is that I had long been fascinated by the occult origins of Duel Monsters and had decided to devote myself studying it further. One day long ago when I was but fourteen years of age, I traveled to Egypt and managed to learn about the hidden existence of the Millennium Items, the talismans used by the pharaohs and their priests to summon and command the monsters of the stone slabs. Though it was difficult, I had even managed to discover the location of the lost Millennium Tome, the book containing the recipe for creating the Millennium Items…and other dark secrets too horrifying to speak of. It had taken me two years, but I had managed to translate the entire contents of the Millennium Tome from beginning to end…though even today, in my current wretched state, I wish I hadn't. The point I'm trying to make though is that my studies made me the foremost authority on the occult origins of Duel Monsters, and it was that position that led me to being called to this academy.

"One day, after finishing my studies of the riding contests that would one day become our turbo duels, I was called here by Father Rex Goodwin. He made to me a proposal that I ended up being unable to refuse…"

* * *

_It was midday as the man known forty years ago as Dr. Nemuro entered the office of the campus chapel. He found the pale silver-haired priest that he quickly deduced to be Father Goodwin sitting behind a large desk looking over some papers._

_As soon as the door to the office had opened though, Rex put down his papers and smiled at the young doctor. "Ah! You must be Dr. Nemuro. Please, come in and have a seat."_

_Dr. Nemuro nodded and sat down in the chair in front of Rex's desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Father Goodwin. I must confess though that I don't really know the purpose of this meeting. I'm here mainly as a favor to my father."_

_"Your father was one of this academy's top graduates years ago. He owes much to this academy, and so when I asked him to send his genius son to help us with a special project, he simply could not refuse."_

_"Well before I agree to help you with this project of yours, I first must ask you what it is."_

_Rex calmly folded his hands on his desk and looked seriously at Dr. Nemuro. "Tell me…in your research into the occult origins of Duel Monsters, have you ever run across the name, Aerial Fortress Seibal?"_

_Dr. Nemuro's expression became equally serious. "As a matter of fact, I have. Seibal was originally a lost kingdom that existed a little over ten thousand years ago. One day, a very powerful and wicked god came down from the heavens and seized the kingdom for himself, tearing it from the surface of the earth and reshaping it into a flying fortress from which he would rule the earth for all eternity. According to the legends though, a band of powerful priests managed to seal this demon god and his flying fortress away, sending the fortress into some sort of alternate space._

_"You're indeed quite knowledgeable on the subject."_

_"I first read the name of Seibal in one of the less…malignant pages of the Millennium Tome. Some time later I found the name mentioned in an ancient text from Central America and decided to do a little more digging, hence why I was over there not too long ago. But tell me Father, why is Ohotori Academy so interested in the legend of this lost kingdom?"_

_"It is not the academy that is interested. My…order has long been interested in reaching Seibal. We've been studying the legend of the fortress for many years, and we believe we're now very close to opening up a pathway to the space where the fortress lies. We need someone like you though to take us the rest of the way. You are the only one alive today who can fully unlock the secret."_

_"From what I understand…you're trying to undo the seal placed on Seibal by the priests from ten thousand years ago. But for what purpose?"_

_"We believe that Seibal contains the power of eternity itself. A power capable of revolutionizing the entire world…a Holy Grail capable of granting immortality and so much more. What we're trying to accomplish may indeed be dangerous, but we're certain that the rewards far outweigh the risks."_

_"Forgive me, but I do not feel the same," Dr. Nemuro spoke as he rose from his chair. "I don't know just what your order of the priesthood is trying to accomplish, but I have no interest in gaining this power of eternity."_

_"But you are interested in learning the ancient secrets behind Duel Monsters, are you not? Think of the vast knowledge that might be gained by reaching Seibal. Certainly that type of knowledge is worth the risk of obtaining. How could an explorer such as yourself turn away from obtaining such a treasure?"_

* * *

"…In the end, my thirst for such secrets outweighed my caution," Mikage continued. "You'd think I'd have known better after learning the blasphemous secrets of the Millennium Tome…but then I suppose that the knowledge of such secrets had warped me, because I still yearned for even greater knowledge. In the end, I accepted Father Goodwin's request. Using his influence with the academy chairman at the time, the good father had me put on staff as a special instructor and gave me the proper facilities to do my research. He also allowed me to assemble a research team from the academy's best and brightest students at the time, and thus the project to open up a path to Seibal had begun.

"To commemorate the launch of the project, each member of the team was given a special signet ring baring the academy's crest. I believe that it's a type of ring that the two of you are quite familiar with."

With that, Mikage held up his hand, displaying a black ring with the rose seal he wore on his finger.

"Wait a minute! Those are the same rings that Ms. Tenjou and the members of the student council all have!" Miki realized. "The ones that allow us to access Seibal!"

"Of course. Didn't you ever wonder where the passage to the dueling track came from?" Mikage asked.

"You're saying that you and Father Goodwin started this whole twisted game?" Utena asked.

Mikage's expression darkened. "I had nothing to do with the start of this game. In fact I'm certain that it's been going on for much longer than any of us had realized. I believe I was nothing more than a pawn. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself. In addition to providing me with the proper research facility, materials and staff, Father Goodwin also issued an assistant to me, Tokiko. She was an admirable worker, a fine researcher, and she treated me with great respect despite my being much younger than her. It was meeting her younger brother though that changed my reasons for working on this project…and in the end, drove me down a path to destruction…"

* * *

_Dr. Nemuro had only been working on the project for less than a week when his assistant, Tokiko invited him over to her residence on campus for dinner. Her house on the grounds was a small but spacious one-story cottage with two bedrooms, and was a fairly short walk from the building where she and Dr. Nemuro were conducting their work. As Dr. Nemuro sat on the couch in Tokiko's living room, he realized that he still knew very little about his assistant. He knew that she had originally worked in the campus library and held a degree in the study of ancient history, but that was about it. The doctor had never inquired much about her personal life, at least not until now._

_Tokiko walked out of the kitchen carrying a pot on her two hands, which she set in the center of the dinner table. "Dinner's about ready."_

_Dr. Nemuro nodded and came over to sit in one of the three chairs around the table. "I have to say that this is a fairly nice house you have."_

_"It suits my needs well enough," Tokiko responded as she brought out a few other dishes._

_"I hope you find no disrespect in my next question, but how is it that a mere librarian such as yourself end up with a house on campus?"_

_"The faculty gave me this house so that I could take care of my brother."_

_Dr. Nemuro looked at the empty chair across the table from him and smiled. "Ah! I was wondering who was going to be joining us. So you have a younger brother who attends this school, I take it."_

_Tokiko nodded. "Truth be told, he's actually my half-brother. My father had an affair with a woman on a business trip some years back. We found out some years later that the affair resulted in my brother being born. Most men would've denied any connection to such a child, but my father is an honorable man. When he found out that my brother existed, he took him in and raised him as part of the family."_

_"Given how things are in the Tops, that must've been quite the scandal. Why tell me about it though?"_

_"I just didn't want you to be too surprised when you meet my brother. In regards to looks, he takes after his mother."_

_"I care nothing about such things, Ms. Chida."_

_Tokiko smiled. "A person like you is a real rarity here in Neo Domino. Anyway, my brother should be in to join us at any moment."_

_Almost as if on cue, Tokiko's brother entered the room and sat down at the table. He was certainly an exotic-looking young man, and Dr. Nemuro instantly understood why Tokiko felt the need to mention the boy's illegitimacy in advance. Dr. Nemuro also noted that the boy had a certain feminine quality that made him quite beautiful, almost as if he were a princess disguised as a boy._

_"Sorry if I'm late, sis," the boy spoke as he came up to the table._

_"It's quite alright," Tokiko responded. "Dr. Nemuro, I'd like you to meet my brother, Mamiya Chida."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Nemuro spoke._

_"And I've been rather excited to meet you," Mamiya responded as he sat in the chair across the table from Dr. Nemuro. "I've followed your work for quite a long time. In fact I've read every paper you've ever written. When my sister told me that she'd be working with you, I was really hoping we'd have the chance to meet like this."_

_"Mamiya, did you remember to take your pills before you came here?" Tokiko asked. "You know the doctor told you that you need to take them before dinner."_

_Mamiya blushed a bit. "Oh! Sorry sis. I was so excited to meet Dr. Nemuro that I totally forgot. I'll go take them right now."_

_With that, Mamiya rose from his chair and walked out of the room._

_"Has your brother been ill recently?" Dr. Nemuro asked._

_"More than recently I'm afraid," Tokiko answered with a sigh as she sat at the head of the table. "Mamiya's been sick for years. The doctors have never been able to identify the illness. That's the reason why the faculty gave me this house on the campus, so I could easily tend to Mamiya's needs."_

_Dr. Nemuro found himself stunned by this news. "How serious is his condition?"_

_"He…may not have that long to live. The doctors think he may have only a few years left, maybe only a few months. Anyway, one of the reasons I invited you to dinner tonight was because I believed that meeting you would raise his spirits quite a bit."_

_"Well, it's certainly been a privilege to meet him," Dr. Nemuro replied._

* * *

"…I ended up seeing Mamiya quite a bit after that dinner," Mikage continued. "Despite his condition, he would often come over to my lab just to see me. We would often even have lunch together and talk of many things. His mere presence was quite enchanting, and I found him to be quite the scholar. And over time I found that…I had fallen in love with him."

Upon hearing this, Utena was hit by a monumental realization. "Mikage…you've been fighting for Mamiya all this time, haven't you?"

Mikage smiled and nodded. "I knew that you would instantly understand my motives, Utena. After all, you've been fighting all this time for Anthy Himemiya. In that way, you and I are quite alike. Anyway, it was my love for Mamiya that totally changed my reasons for completing the project that Father Goodwin gave me. Originally I had undertaken the project to satisfy my curiosity and thirst for knowledge, but Mamiya had given me a far great reason to see it through to the end…"

* * *

_It was a rainy day as Dr. Nemuro entered Tokiko and Mamiya's house. Dr. Nemuro had grown concerned when Mamiya didn't show up for their usual lunchtime chat, and when he asked Tokiko about it, she had told him that Mamiya's condition had taken a turn for the worse. With Tokiko's permission, Dr. Nemuro entered the house and found Mamiya in his room, lying in bed and reading a book. Dr. Nemuro took a seat at Mamiya's bedside, and they began to talk like normal. During the whole conversation though, the pink-haired doctor could see that Mamiya was not looking well._

_"It really means a lot that you came over to visit me," Mamiya told Dr. Nemuro. "I feel a little guilty though. I mean…I'm taking you away from your work."_

_Dr. Nemuro put his hand on Mamiya's. "My project is important, but nothing is more important than you. It won't hurt to lose a little time on it."_

_"Time…it's starting to look like I don't have much of that left. My body is finally starting to give out on me. I always knew that this was coming, but…it seems like it's come far too soon. Then again…there never is a good time for something like this to happen, is there?"_

_"Mamiya…"_

_The boy looked at Dr. Nemuro and smile. "Never mind me. The time I did have was wonder, especially since I got to meet you. And I've taken up enough of your time today already. You should go back to the lab and continue with your project. I'll be just fine."_

_Reluctantly, Dr. Nemuro nodded and finally left Mamiya's room. After retrieving his umbrella and going out the front door into the gloomy rain, he found Father Goodwin standing at the end of the sidewalk. The silver-haired priest was standing under a black umbrella of his own._

_"I heard about Ms. Chida's brother," Rex spoke. "Has he really taken a turn for the worse?"_

_Dr. Nemuro let out a deep sigh. "It would appear so."_

_"I understand the boy's become rather special to you. Allow me to offer my condolences."_

_"Thank you, Father. But your condolences are of little comfort to me. I've never felt so powerless as I am now. I have all of this knowledge and intellect at my disposal, and none of it can save Mamiya's life! I would give anything to change his fate, but there's simply nothing I can do! Now…if you'll excuse me, I should really be returning to work."_

_With that, Dr. Nemuro began to walk down the sidewalk to go to his lab._

_"What if I told you that the very project you're working on could save the boy's life?" Rex spoke as Dr. Nemuro passed, causing the pink-haired genius to freeze in his tracks._

_Dr. Nemuro turned on his heel to face Rex. "What're talking about?"_

_"I told you before that the power in Seibal is akin to the Holy Grail," Rex answered as he turned to face him. "We can use that power to cure the boy. All we need to do is get to it. We are dealing with the power of the Ultimate God. With that power, anything is possible."_

_Dr. Nemuro pondered what Rex had said for a moment. What the priest had just told him did line up with everything he had found out about Seibal and the power hidden within that flying fortress. And the fact was he was so desperate to save Mamiya that he was willing to try anything._

_"If this power really will save Mamiya, then I will see this project through to the end!" Dr. Nemuro declared._

_Rex smiled and nodded. "This is just the dedication I was waiting for you to display. To seal your covenant to our goal, allow me to give you this gift."_

_With that, Rex reached into his pocket and handed Dr. Nemuro a Duel Monsters card. The card was a Synchro Monster called Void Ogre Dragon, a card that Dr. Nemuro had never heard of before._

_"That card is of a special type of card called a Duel Dragon," Rex explained. "These cards are connected to Seibal and the Ultimate God. The card you hold may be exactly the right key needed to open the pathway to Seibal. I know you have the skill to use it properly."_

* * *

"…From that point on, I devoted everything to opening the pathway to Seibal so that I could cure Mamiya," Mikage continued. "It took me a few weeks, but I at last figured out what was needed to create the gateway to Seibal. The first step was to properly prepare the basement elevators in the basement of the administration building so that they could travel upward to Seibal's dimension. As time went on though, Tokiko began to have misgivings about the project. She felt that we were beginning to meddle with forces that shouldn't be tampered with, but I ignored her fears and continued on!

"I was willing to do everything to save Mamiya's life, even sell my soul to the devil himself! And in the end…I suppose that's precisely what I did."

"The tragedy that killed all of the students who were helping you. What exactly did you do?" Utena asked.

Mikage closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The final step needed to open the gateway to Seibal was to hold a ceremonial duel, with one duelist acting as a priest or priestess of darkness and another acting as a priest or priestess of light. If the dark priest won, the path to Seibal would be torn open, but if the priest or priestess of light won, the way would remain sealed. Naturally I took on the role of the priest of darkness. Tokiko volunteered to act as the priestess of light, but she did so in the hopes of stopping the ritual. When the proper night arrived, the ceremonial duel began; with the students on my team playing what I thought would be a minor role. Mamiya was there as well to act only as a spectator.

"Tokiko fought me as hard as she could. During that duel, I could no longer question her resolve to stop the project. I still won in the end though…but I wasn't prepared for what happened to moment I did. With my final attack, Tokiko was consumed in flames! These flames were not some simple visual effect from a Kaiba Corp duel disk, but true supernatural flames! And it was not merely Tokiko who had been consumed, but every student on my team as well!

"That was when I realized what role my team was really meant to serve in the ritual…they were meant to act as sacrifices to be slaughtered when I won. You know a little bit of what happened afterward. The entire building had become consumed in flames. There were no survivors…at least not as the rest of the world was concerned. Everyone thought I had perished in the blaze as well, but I had survived…at least in some way. In winning the duel, I had not only slaughtered Tokiko and my students…I had also cursed myself…"

* * *

_Dr. Nemuro stood horrified in the now charred basement of his lab, with was still shouldering with blue embers. A few feet away from him on the scorched floor were the burnt remains that had once been Tokiko, though they were far too destroyed to identify who she had once been._

_In his terror, Dr. Nemuro stumbled backward. "This…this was never supposed to happen!"_

_"This is your punishment for meddling in forces you do not understand," a voice spoke from the surrounding darkness._

_"Who said that?" Dr. Nemuro asked as he frantically looked around for the source of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_With a burst of purple flames from the spot where Tokiko once stood appeared a skeleton clad in a tattered black cloak and ancient-looking armor. A chipped old helmet covered most of the skeleton's skull._

_"Call me the Skeleton Knight," the undead figure spoke. "You underestimated the price needed to tear open the gates of Seibal. Did you truly think that a mere duel was all it took to undo such a seal?"_

_"I…I never intended for anything like this! I never imagined that such an atrocity would happen!"_

_"Of course you didn't. That is one of the reasons why you were chosen to execute this ritual. Rex Goodwin and his master, End of the World chose you to pay the toll to Seibal's gates so that they wouldn't have to. Your ignorance made you the perfect pawn."_

_Dr. Nemuro fell to his knees. "What…what must I do? What can I do to make this right?"_

_"Work with me," the Skeleton Knight answered as he approached him. "Together, you and I can thwart Rex Goodwin and End of the World, and in doing so make them pay for all that has happened here this night."_

* * *

"…And now you know the whole story," Mikage continued. "I soon found out that the ceremonial duel had also rendered me immortal. My one consolation was that Mamiya had somehow been rendered immortal as well, but also eternally crippled by his illness. From that point on, Mamiya and I went into hiding, with the two of us eventually setting up base in this mausoleum dedicated to the tragedy of that night. The Skeleton Knight and I began working together, waiting for the right moment to make our return and devising our plan of attack.

"Eventually I reinvented myself as Souji Mikage and made my return to society, building the proper reputation needed for me to return here as a new instructor. When you finally defeated all the members of the student council Utena, the time for my partner in crime and I to make our move came."

"I still don't get what you're after though," Utena spoke. "Are you just trying to get revenge on Father Goodwin and End of the World for what happened that night?"

"That is partly true," Mikage answered. "But my real goal is to obtain the power of eternity hidden in Seibal for both Mamiya and myself, so that I can finally cure his eternally sickly body and make a new life for the both of us. In order to do that though…I must kill Anthy Himemiya and insert Mamiya as the new Rose Bride."

"You know there's no way in hell I'll let you do that!"

Mikage nodded. "I knew that would be your response. I'd also know that if our positions were reversed, and that if was Himemiya trapped in a sickly immortal body, you'd have done exactly everything that I have these past few years."

"Maybe…but the fact is you have to kill Anthy to get what you want, so I have to take you down to keep that from happening."

"You and I are quite alike Utena. We are both fighting in the name of love. But the objects of our love cannot exist together. One must die so that the other can go on. That is why we must fight each other. Consider me your nemesis, Utena!"

"Mikage, it is time," the Skeleton Knight spoke.

Mikage nodded and produced a black rose, which he immediately dropped at Utena's feet. "Utena Tenjou, the Skeleton Knight and I challenge you to a duel! We will meet at the duel track later tonight and resolve this struggle once and for all! You and I will duel first."

"And if you manage to triumph Prince Utena, you will face me next," the Skeleton Knight added.

"Fine with me," Utena agreed. "This has gone on for too long already."

"Then I believe we've both said all that's needed to be said," the Skeleton Knight declared before snapping his boney fingers.

Suddenly the room became totally filled with a thick black mist. When the mist finally cleared, Utena and Miki found that they were standing at the bottom of the front steps of Nemuro Memorial Hall.

"Are you alright Ms. Tenjou?" Miki asked.

Utena pulled down on the brim of her hat. "…Yeah. I never expected Mikage's reasons for helping the Skeleton Knight to be anything like that though."

"We should probably head back so you can prepare for tonight's duel."

"Good idea," Utena replied with a heavy sigh. And with that, they began to head back to the dorms.

"You know…there's something about Mikage's story that doesn't quite add up," Miki spoke as they walked. "He said that Father Goodwin was the one who assigned him the project to open the gateway to the duel track, but Father Goodwin's not that old! Or at least…he doesn't look it."

"Yeah, well…I'm guess there's a lot about Father Goodwin that isn't what it seems," Utena assumed. "But we can worry about that later. All that matters right now is taking Mikage and the Skeleton Knight down!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So now we have the backstory for Mikage in this strange version of the Revolutionary Girl Utena story that I've been writing. I had actually hoped to develop more of a friendship between Utena and Mikage before getting to this point in the story to make the revelation about who he really was more shocking to Utena, but that plan somehow got buried under all of the duels. Even so, I feel like that the impact of this revelation to Utena was still almost as strong as I had hoped.

Next time we begin the duel between Utena and Mikage. Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	29. Madness from the Void

**Author's Note:** I'd like to apologize for not updating this story for a few weeks. Things have been crazy at my job ever since the holidays started. Plus lately I've been a bit wrapped up with playing Pokemon Sword. Well, to make up for it, I'm going to be posting two chapters instead of just one. So without further delay, let's get on with the first one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 29: Madness from the Void

It was the dead of night as Utena and Anthy made their way across campus to the administration building. During the whole walk, Utena's mind was on her upcoming duels against Mikage and the Skeleton Knight, particularly on facing Mikage. As much as Utena despised what Mikage had done to Miki, Kozue, Juri and Wakaba, there was still a part of her that liked Mikage and sympathized with why he had been helping the Skeleton Knight orchestrate all of these dark turbo duels. Just as Utena had been fighting all this time to protect Anthy and possibly have a real future with her, Mikage had been fighting so that he could have a future with Mamiya. Unfortunately with the way things were, only one of them could get what they want.

"Are you all right Lady Utena?" Anthy asked as they walked, breaking the silence. "You've been quieter than you usually are before a duel."

"…Yeah, I'm okay," Utena replied. "It's just…I've never gone up against an opponent like Mikage before. In a way, he and I are kind of the same. And while I hate to admit it, I probably would've done the same things he did if I had been in his shoes. It's a shame that both of us can't get what we want out of all this."

"You know you could simply throw the duel so that at least Mr. Mikage can have what he wants. I would be just fine with whatever fate awaited me afterwards."

At this, Utena's hands clenched into fists at her sides. "No. Anthy, me losing this time would mean that Mikage and the Skeleton Knight would kill you! Besides, even though Mikage had some good reasons for doing what he did to Miki, Wakaba and the others, he crossed a line that he shouldn't have. That's why I'm going to fight like hell to take him down!"

Utena and Anthy at last reached the administration building and went in, unsurprisingly finding the door to be unlocked. In moments they were down in the abandoned hallway heading for the elevators up to the track. During the walk, Utena couldn't help but be reminded of how Mikage had said he had been the one responsible for making it so that those elevators could rise up to the duel track. As soon as they came near the doors, Anthy walked ahead and vanished down her own private corridor. Utena meanwhile headed into her usual elevator.

Once inside, Utena's elevator began to ascend and the familiar piece of choral rock music started to play over the intercom speakers. Flat green lights washed over Utena from the corners of the car, changing her from her tomboyish student look to her longhaired dueling appearance. When the car finally came to a stop after a few moments, the floor opened up and Utena's pink D-Wheel rose out. As Utena mounted the machine, the large door at the other side of the car opened up. With her helmet secure, Utena drove out onto the track.

As always, Seibal was hovering above the track in the starry night sky. Utena immediately spotted Anhty standing on her platform in her usual red princess-like outfit. Soon after as she approached the starting line, the pinkette spotted the Skeleton Knight standing next to the track. Utena immediately noticed that there was a small lavender tent next to the Skeleton Knight. The fabric of the tent was just thin enough for Utena to make out the silhouette of someone sitting in a wheelchair.

"Skeleton Knight. Is that…Mamiya?" Utena asked after pulling up to the starting line.

The Skeleton Knight nodded. "Mikage insisted that the boy be present for this. And I think a bit of added motivation is just what Mikage needs to defeat you."

Just then, Mikage pulled up next to Utena at the starting line. The pink-haired genius was on the back of a white D-Wheel with the front designed to look like the head of a dragon with yellow eyes.

"Well Utena, it seems that our long struggle is about to come to an end," Mikage spoke. "You've proven to be a worthy foe. In fact…I've honestly grown rather fond of you in a way. It's a shame though, because I must sacrifice Himemiya so that I can restore Mamiya."

"You know I can't let you do that!" Utena responded.

Mikage nodded. "Then there's nothing more that needs to be said. Let's begin the duel!"

With that, Anthy raised her hand in the air, signaling Utena and Mikage to rev their engines. The moment Anthy swung her hand downward, Mikage and Utena took off down the track. The two of them were neck and neck for several moments. As soon as they came near the first corner though, Mikage rammed his D-Wheel into Utena, causing her to swerve. This gave Mikage the opening he needed to pull ahead and take the first corner.

"That was a dirty move, Mikage!" Utena protested.

"This was the only way I had of getting the first turn!" Mikage declared as he drew his first card. "In case you haven't realized it by now, I'm willing to use any means necessary to restore Mamiya! Now then, for my first move I summon Infernity Ogre in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Mikage's D-Wheel was a large humanoid creature with grey skin, a fat gut, and muscular arms and legs. A yellowed horned animal skull covered the top half of the beast's head, revealing only the large jaw and fanged mouth that were part of its face. A pair of red animalistic eyes could be seen through the eye sockets of the skull that the beast wore as a helmet. Spiked plates of black armor covered the creature's shoulders, while two black crisscrossing straps were the only things covering its chest and back. A black leather kilt hung down around the beast's waist, and in his clawed right hand he clutched a large club made of yellowed bone.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Mikage announced.

Utena drew her first card. "I summon Junk Commander in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the burgundy-armored warrior appeared next to Utena's D-Wheel in his tattered red mantle.

"Because I've summoned Junk Commander when I have no other monsters on the field, I can special summon a Junk Tuner from my deck!" Utena announced. "From my deck I summon Junk Anchor!"

Junk Commander slashed his sword through the air, causing a hole of green light to appear. The robot-like Junk Anchor dropped down out of the hole only a few seconds before it vanished.

"Junk Anchor's effect lets me use him as a substitute for any Synchron Tuner monster!" Utena announced. "Using him in place of Turbo Synchron, I tune the level two Junk Anchor into the level four Junk Commander for a level six Synchro Summon!"

Junk Anchor flashed green and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Commander and transformed the warrior into four white stars.

"The stars of the noble shall come together and become a light that races down the path to a victorious future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Race forth! Turbo Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that expanded outward. After a few seconds the light broke apart to reveal Utena's pink female knight.

"Since I summoned Turbo Knight using a Junk monster as material, I get to draw one card!" Utena announced. "Next I use Junk Commander's other effect! Because he was used to Synchro Summon a Knight monster, I get to summon Junk Blader from my hand!"

On cue, the purple-armored warrior appeared on the track next to Turbo Knight.

"I attack Infernity Ogre with Turbo Knight!" Utena announced. "Accel Strike!"

Turbo Knight zoomed up the track on her wheels and struck Infernity Ogre with several lightning-fast strikes from the tip of her rapier. Soon after being hit, the ogre shattered into particles of gold light. Mikage's life points took a slight drop to 3500.

"At this moment I activate my Trap, Rope of Life!" Mikage announced. "With this card's effect, I send all other cards in my hand to the Graveyard to summon Infernity Ogre back to the field with 800 extra ATK points!"

Infernity Ogre reappeared on the track with a burst of crimson light. The beast let out a horrid roar and the end of his club became lit with crimson flames.

"Now my Infernity Ogre's ATK is at 2600," Mikage announced.

"Yeah, but…losing your whole hand seems like a pretty big cost just to bring back that one monster," Utena pointed out.

Mikage smirked. "Ah! But you see Utena…my goal wasn't simply to bring back Infernity Ogre, but to empty my entire hand!"

"What? But why play without a hand? That's nuts!"

"At first glance yes, but there is a method to this madness. You'll see soon enough on my next turn."

"Well in that case, I guess I'll just set one more card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced.

Mikage drew his next card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Infernity Beetle in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Infernity Ogre was a large black and brown beetle with large green eyes and long legs. From the top of its head extended a large horn that curved downward and had two spikes towards the end on its underside. Meanwhile growing from the end of the beetle's snout was a slightly smaller horn that curved upward.

"I activate Infernity General's effect from the Graveyard!" Mikage announced. "Because I have no cards in my hand, I can banish Infernity General to summon two level three or lower Infernity monsters from my Graveyard! I use this effect to summon Infernity Shield Bearer and Infernity Spear Bearer!"

Materializing next to Mikage's D-Wheel were two knights clad in identical suits of heavy black and silver armor. Each knight had a long armored skirt that extended down past his knees. One of the knights carried a small black shield decorated with three red gems arranged like the points of a triangle, and had a large round spike extending from the armor on his left shoulder. The other knight meanwhile held a long spear with a large blade at the end in his right hand, and had a large round spike on the armor covering his right shoulder.

"I tune the level two Infernity Beetle into the level three Shield Bearer and the level three Spear Bearer for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Mikage announced.

Infernity Beetle flashed green before transforming into two rings made of red light. The rings encircled Mikage's two dark knights and changed them into six black stars.

"Arise from the space between Heaven and Hell and cast this world into eternal night!" Mikage chanted. "Synchro Summon! The dragon of the damned! Void Ogre Dragon!"

The black stars crackled and became a ray of black energy that shot down the track and extending outward, which faded only seconds later to reveal a large dragon with two large membranous wings and scales the color of dried blood. It had red eyes and a red gemstone embedded in the center of its forehead, and from the sides of its head like a pair of ears extended two large wing-like fins. Two silver spikes grew from the sides of its jaw, while a third extended from the back of its head. The dragon's large hands each bore a set of six long silver claws, and it had three more silver claws on the toes of each foot. At the end of the dragon's long whip-like tail was a single silver spike.

As soon as the dragon appeared, a thick black aura began to emanate from its body. Utena knew in an instant was kind of dragon it was.

"So this is your Duel Dragon, huh?" Utena observed.

Mikage grinned and nodded. "Yes, and it's unlike any of the others you've faced before. Not only does Void Ogre possess 3000 ATK and DEF, it has an effect that will obliterate any hope you may have of victory! But of course I'm getting ahead of myself. First I shall attack Turbo Knight with Infernity Ogre! Skull Break Club!"

"I activate my Trap, A Knight's Tenacity!" Utena announced as Infernity Ogre leapt into the air towards Turbo Knight. "This card's effect prevents Turbo Knight from being destroyed!"

"It won't this time, because I activate Void Ogre Dragon's effect!" Mikage announced. "Once per turn when I have no cards in my hand, Void Ogre can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap card and destroy it!"

Suddenly Void Ogre's tail extended across the field and pierced the large version of Utena's Trap card through the center with the spike at the end of his tail, causing the card to shatter like glass. Internity Ogre meanwhile slammed his flaming club into the top of Turbo Knight's head, causing her to explode with a blast of fire and smoke. The shockwave from the explosion shook Utena's D-Wheel, causing her to loose speed and her life points to drop to 3700.

"And now, when Infernity Ogre destroys a monster while I hold no cards in my hand, he deals damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK of DEF, whichever is stronger!" Mikage announced. "This means you take Turbo Knight's 2300 ATK as damage!"

Infernity Ogre let out a savage roar and slammed his flaming club into the concrete of the track, sending a wave of blue flames across the track at Utena. As Utena was hit by the wave, her life points dropped to 1400 and she fell even further behind Mikage.

"And now I attack Junk Blader with Void Ogre!" Mikage announced. "Infernity Chaos Burst!"

Void Ogre opened his jaws and fired a massive beam of crimson light across the track at Junk Blader. The beam totally enveloped the armor warrior and vaporized him in an instant. Utena's life points dropped to a mere 200 and her D-Wheel lost even more of its speed.

"That ends my turn!" Mikage announced.

"So…your monsters gain power when you have no cards in your hand," Utena observed. "I gotta say Mikage, that's a pretty reckless strategy."

"This strategy demonstrates my resolve!" Mikage declared. "I'm a desperate man with nothing to lose, Utena. I live a cursed existence, one that will not end until I can gain the power of eternity waiting up in Seibal and restore Mamiya. That is why I duel with my back against the wall, with only the top card of my deck to decide my victory or defeat! Of course now that I've summoned Void Ogre to the field, my victory is assured!"

"We'll see about that!" Utena declared as she sped up and drew her next card. "I summon Junk Squire in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the diminutive squire appeared next to Utena's D-Wheel clad in his grey goggles and his tattered green hooded cloak.

"I activate Junk Squire's effect and sacrifice him to summon Turbo Knight back from the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

Junk Squire shattered into particles of gold light and a pillar of pink light shot up from the ground into the night sky. After a few moments, the light faded to reveal Utena's pink female knight.

"Since I have a Knight Synchro Monster on the field, I can special summon Vassal Synchron from my hand!" Utena announced.

Materializing next to Turbo Knight was a small knight clad in silvery white armor. Covering his head was a helmet with a large visor styled to look like Stardust Spark Dragon's head. Covering the small knight's torso was a red and grey tunic decorated with markings similar to the ones on parts of Stardust's body. Hanging from the knight's waist was a small sword with a green scabbard and handle.

"I tune the level two Vassal Synchron into the level six Turbo Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Vassal Synchron drew his sword and raised it into the air before changing into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Turbo Knight and transformed her into six white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of blinding white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In a matter of seconds the light broke apart and Stardust Spark Dragon appeared with a roar, showering the track with particles of stardust with each flap of his mighty wings.

"I attack Infernity Ogre with Stardust!" Utena announced.

"Now who's being reckless?" Mikage responded. "You forget that thanks to being brought back with Rope of Life, Infernity Ogre is 100 ATK points stronger than Stardust!"

"Except that when a Stardust monster is Synchro Summoned using Vassal Synchron, it gains 600 ATK for each Knight Synchro Monster in my Graveyard when it attacks an opponent's monster!" Utena revealed. "This means that during this battle, Stardust's ATK shoots up to 3100! Stardust! Blow Infernity Ogre away! Shooting Blast!"

Stardust roared and fired a ray of light from his jaws across the field at Infernity Ogre. Upon being struck in the chest by the blast, the savage ogre shattered into particles of red light. The resulting shockwave rocked Mikage's D-Wheel, causing him to loose speed and dropping his life points to 3000.

"And now I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Synchro Rampage!" Utena announced. "When a level eight or higher Synchro Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster can make a second attack during this turn!"

"How quickly we forget! At this moment I activate Void Ogre's effect to negate the activation of your Spell card!" Mikage announced.

"And at this moment I activate the effect of Effect Punisher from my hand!" Utena announced. "When my opponent activates a monster effect during the Battle Phase, I can discard Effect Punisher from my hand to negate that effect and lower that monster's ATK by 500 until the end of the turn!"

Suddenly appearing high above the track was a young man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt under gold armor covering his chest and shoulders, and on his back was a pair of large white-feathered wings. Upon his head was a gold helmet with a visor and two wing-shaped blades on the sides. Covering his legs was a pair of long black slacks with golden boots. In his hand, the angelic young man held a long golden spear.

Effect Punisher threw the spear down towards Void Ogre. Midway through its descent the spear transformed into a massive bolt of gold lighting that struck Void Ogre in the back. Void Ogre roared in pain as his body sparked with gold electricity and his ATK dropped to 2500. At this point, Utena and Mikage were once again coming near where the Skeleton Knight and Mamiya were at the track's edge.

"Stardust! Blow Void Ogre away!" Utena commanded. "Shooting Blast!"

Stardust let out another roar and fired a second ray of light from his jaws. The blast struck Void Ogre in the chest, causing glowing white cracks to form all over his body. Void Ogre roared one last time before exploding with a flash of white light. The resulting shockwave lowered Mikage's speed on the track and also lowered his life points to 2400, but that wasn't all that happened. The blast from Void Ogre's destruction also blew away the tent covering Mamiya and knocked over the wheelchair he had been sitting in. That was when Utena caught sight of a horrible truth.

The thing that had been sitting in the wheelchair was a mummified corpse with wavy bluish-white hair still growing from its head. It was dressed in a red outfit that Utena had seen once before in an old photograph.

"What…the hell?" a shocked Utena spoke. "Is that…Mamiya?"

"Mamiya?" Mikage's voice cried out. Utena looked ahead and saw Mikage looking back at the corpse on the ground. His skin had gone totally pale and he had a look of total shock and disbelief on his face. "No! No, no, no, no. NO! This…this is some sort of trick! Skeleton Knight! What have you done with Mamiya?"

"Mikage…the boy, Mamiya died forty years ago in the ritual you performed," the Skeleton Knight revealed. "But you could not accept his death, so you deluded yourself into thinking that he was still alive in an immortal but disabled state. All of the conversations you've had with the boy all these years…the ones you've had with the remains you've cared so tenderly for…have all been in your mind."

"Mikage, I…I'm so sorry," Utena spoke. "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through right now."

"…All this time…I've been chasing an illusion?" Mikage spoke as tears began to streak down his face. "Mamiya…the boy I loved…died by my hands forty years ago? Which means that everything I've done…has been for nothing. I have nothing left to fight for…nothing."

Utena was about to say something when Mikage's lips suddenly curved into an unnatural grin. The pink-haired genius suddenly began to chuckle, and in moments that chuckle turned into a mad laugh that sent a chill down Utena's spine. Suddenly a massive aura of shadow miasma erupted from Mikage's body and shot into the night sky.

After a few moments, the eruption of aura subsided, and Mikage looked back at Utena with eyes that had become pitch-black except for a pair of pale-blue irises. "Well then…if Mamiya is really gone…I guess all that's left for me is to kill you, Himemiya…AND THIS ENTIRE WRETCHED WORLD!"

From where he stood, the Skeleton Knight chuckled. "Now the real duel begins, Prince Utena. Let's see how well you do against a man overflowing with despair and madness from a bottomless void."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before we get into the second half of this duel, let's take a quick look at the original cards that showed up. We'll start with Mikage's new card.

**Infernity Ogre**

DARK/Fiend/Effect/4/ATK 1800/DEF 800

When this card destroys an opponent's monster while you have no cards in your hand: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster.

For Mikage's Infernity deck, I decided to go with the medieval-themed Infernity monsters used in the 5D's manga. Infernity Ogre was an attempt to stick with that theme.

Now a quick look at Utena's new cards.

**Vassal Synchron**

EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/2/ATK 400/DEF 600

You can Special Summon this card (from the hand) if you control a face-up "Knight" Synchro Monster. A "Stardust" monster Synchro Summoned using this card as material gains the following effect: *When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 600 ATK for each "Knight" Synchro Monster in your Graveyard.

**Effect Punisher**

LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/1/ATK 400/DEF 0

When your opponent activates a monster effect during the Battle Phase: You can discard this card from your hand; negate that effect and decrease the ATK of the opponent's monster by 500 until the End Phase.

**Synchro Rampage**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when a level 8 or higher Synchro Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: That monster can make a second attack during that Battle Phase.

Effect Punisher was kind of a random card I made up on the fly while writing this duel. Originally I was just going to use Effect Veiler, but I needed something that would work during battle. Effect Punisher is essentially an alternate version of Effect Veiler.

That covers it for this chapter. The next chapter is already up, so feel free to proceed onward!


	30. Ashes to Ashes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 30: Ashes To Ashes

"Mikage! You need to snap out of it!" Utena told him. "I don't know exactly what's gotten into you, but you need to come back to your senses!"

Mikage merely chuckled. "So Tokiko, come back to gloat eh? I suppose now that Mamiya's gone, you've come back to curse me just like you did before! Well I will destroy you once and for all!"

"Tokiko? Wait a…Mikage! It's me! Utena Tenjou! Tokiko's been dead for a long time now!"

"It's useless to reason with him now, Prince Utena!" the Skeleton Knight cut in. "The revelation of Mamiya's death has caused the last string holding together his sanity has snapped. Nothing you say can reach him. Now, continue on with the duel! That is the only way left to end this conflict!"

Utena scowled. "For my next move I play the Spell card, Echo's Gift! This card lets us both draw cards for the total number of Tuner monsters in both of our Graveyards! My Graveyard contains Junk Anchor, Vassal Synchron and Effect Punisher, while your Graveyard has Infernity Beetle! That means we both draw a total of four cards!"

"How generous of you, Tokiko," Mikage replied with another mad giggle as he drew from his deck.

"Normally letting my opponent draw such a large number of extra cards wouldn't be such a great idea, but since your Infernity monsters rely on you having an empty hand, this Spell is the worst kind of card to use against you!"

"Except I have the perfect counter for such a card, which I've drawn thanks to you!" Mikage revealed. "I summon Infernity Jester in Defense Mode!"

Suddenly materializing next to Mikage's D-Wheel was a humanoid creature clad in the black and grey outfit of a medieval court jester. His head was a cackling brownish skull, with blue flames burning out of the empty eye sockets and a three-pointed grey and black hat tipped with brass bells atop its cranium. A red filled collar was around the creature's neck, and he rode atop a unicycle with a wheel shrouded in blue flames. In his boney hands, the demon jester juggled three blue fireballs.

"When Infernity Jester is drawn from my deck due to a card effect, I can discard every other card from my hand to summon him to the field!" Mikage announced. "You tried that same trick against me the first time we dueled, Tokiko! But just like before, I was ready for it!"

Utena gritted her teeth as Mikage cackled madly. "I…end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Mikage declared as he drew his first card. "Get ready for your annihilation! I summon Infernity Dwarf in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Infernity Jester was a short and somewhat portly yet muscular man with light grey skin and a bush dark-grey beard. He had on brown coveralls and a tattered dark-brown hat. In both hands, the man carried a large double-sided ax with a long handle.

"I activate Infernity Jester's effect!" Mikage announced. "Infernity Jester let's me sacrifice another monster I control to summon another monster from my Graveyard! Under different circumstances, this effect would only let me summon another level five or lower Infernity monster. But since I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Jester's effect can let me summon a level eight or lower Dark Synchro Monster from the Graveyard instead! So I sacrifice Infernity Dwarf to revive Void Ogre Dragon!"

Infernity Jester tossed one of the blue fireballs he'd been juggling high into the air. The ball dropped down onto the top of Infernity Dwarf's hat and exploded, creating a massive cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared after a few moments to reveal a large black metal box decorated with white skulls. The box soon fell open to reveal Mikage's revived Duel Dragon. The shadow miasma that had been emanating from Void Ogre before had become even thicker.

"Get ready Tokiko! This is where you die!" Mikage declared. "I tune the level two Infernity Jester into the level eight Void Ogre Dragon for a level ten Synchro Summon!"

Infernity Jester cackled one last time before bursting into blue flames and changing into two rings made of red light. The rings encircled Void Ogre and transformed the beast into eight black stars.

"King of Purgatory who sits in absolute darkness! Rise up from the abyss and cast all life into eternal torment!" Mikage chanted. "Synchro Summon! The dragon king of eternal damnation! Void King Ogre Dragon!"

The black stars sparked and burst into a massive ray of black energy that shot down the track. In moments the darkness faded away to reveal Void Ogre Dragon in a terrifying new form. His scales had become stark white; while his eyes had become totally pitch-black, and glowing blue lines adorned his cheeks like tear trails. The claws on his hands and feet had turned gold, as did the spike tipping the end of his whip-like tail. In the center of his chest had formed a large gaping black hole that showed an endless abyss of nothingness.

"This is Void Ogre's ultimate form! A form that I didn't dare use in our last duel, Tokiko!" Mikage spoke. "But now that I no longer have anything to lose or to fight for, there's no harm in using him now! Void King can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap once per turn, whether I have cards in my hand or not! But he has one other even more potent effect! When Void King destroys a monster in battle while I have no card in my hand…any damage he inflicts is doubled! Void King! Obliterate Tokiko's dragon! Infernity Abyssal Flame!"

"At this moment I summon Junk Decoy from my hand in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

On cue, a small rust-colored robot bearing a white bull's-eye on its chest materialized next to Stardust.

"As long as I have Junk Decoy on the field, you can't attack any other monsters!" Utena announced.

"Damn you, Tokiko!" Mikage cursed. "Then in that case, I have Void King attack that annoying little robot of yours! Internity Abyssal Flame!"

Void King let out a horrid mournful-sounding roar before firing a stream of black flames from his jaws. The flames struck Junk Decoy right on the target on its chest and burned him into black ashes that blew away in the wind.

"When Junk Decoy has been destroyed in battle, I get to draw one card!" Utena announced. "And I know just what card I'm drawing! Anthy! Give me the sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot up from Anthy's body into the air, only to curve downward towards Utena's D-Wheel. The ray of light struck the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow red.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she pulled the glowing card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the track.

"Preparing to summon your dragon's ultimate form, eh Tokiko?" Mikage remarked. "Well that's just fine. I'll end my turn here!"

Utena drew her next card. "For my first move, I play a Spell card that a very good friend gave to me earlier, Dian Keto the Cure Master! This card gives me 1000 extra life points!"

"As if I'd let you try and save yourself like that!" Mikage interrupted. "I activate Void King's effect to negate Dian Keto's activation and destroy it!"

On cue, Void King's tail launched across the field and skewered the large version of Utena's Spell card, causing it to shatter like glass.

"Did you really think I'd sit back and allow you to play a card that'd help you recover your life points Tokiko?" Mikage asked.

"Not at all," Utena answered. "In fact I was hoping you'd waste Void King's effect on Dian Keto so that you wouldn't be able to negate my next card. I play the Spell card, Foolish Burial and use its effect to send Jet Synchron from the deck to the Graveyard! Next I activate Jet Synchron's effect from the Graveyard and discard Junk Specter from my hand to summon him to the field!"

With a flash of green light, the small purple jet engine robot appeared on the track next to Stardust.

"Now I activate Junk Specter's effect from the Graveyard!" Utena announced. "When I have a Synchron Tuner monster out, I can summon Junk Specter back to the field!"

On cue, the spectral warrior in his tattered cloak appeared next to Jet Synchron.

"I tune the level one Jet Synchron into the level four Junk Specter for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Jet Synchron ignited and changed into a single ring of green light. The ring encircled Junk Specter and transformed the ghostly warrior into four white stars.

"Glittering knight born from the wishes of the oppressed! Race through the skies like a shooting star and bring forth hope to the world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Take wing! Jet Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart to reveal Utena's silver robotic flying knight.

"Finally I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios, lowering his level from eight to five!" Utena announced.

With a flash of gold light, the ornate gold rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand. As soon as he took hold of the sword, a dazzling rose-colored aura emanated from the silvery dragon's body.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Mikage snickered as he drew his next card. "Your struggles last turn were all useless, Tokiko! For now I activate Void King's final effect! During my Draw Phase, I can send one card in my hand to the Graveyard to deal 200 points of damage! The exact amount of life points you have left! Therefore I now discard the card I just drew to take your life to zero! Spark from the Void!"

"At this moment I activate the effect of Harm Converter from my hand!" Utena announced.

Just then, Void King let out another mournful roar and shot a black fireball from the hole in the center of his chest. As the fireball traveled through the air, a small floating silver robot appeared in front of Utena's D-Wheel. The machine had a gold cylindrical head with a single thin green eye. Its silver torso had no legs, while attached to both of its large forearms was half of a round white shield.

"When I would take damage from an opponent's card effect, I can discard Harm Converter to negate that damage and increase my life points by the same amount!" Utena announced.

Harm Converter got in the path of the fireball Void King had shot and brought the two halves of the shield on its arms together. The black flames were completely sucked into the shield's face. Harm Converter then turned around and then fired a beam of white light down at Utena's D-Wheel, causing her life points to rise slightly to 400. With its job done, Harm Converter shattered into particles of gold light.

Mikage's left eye twitched as he continued to snicker madly. "Well in that case…in that case I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!"

Utena tuned out Mikage as she revved her D-Wheel's engine and started to pick up speed. "Unborn dragon that sleeps in the egg of the world! Break the world's shell and shine your light across the cosmos!"

"Void King! Obliterate Jet Knight and end this!" Mikage ordered. "Infernity Abyssal Flame!"

"Accel Synchro!" Utena called out just as Void King was about to launch an attack.

Utena and her two monsters took off down the track, all three of them becoming enshrouded in a streak of rose-colored light. Inside the streak just before it vanished, Stardust changed into five rings of green light that quickly surrounded Jet Knight. A few moments later, the streak of light reappeared behind Mikage, and Utena shot out of the light's head past the pink-haired madman with Stardust flying at her side in his evolved form.

"Bring Revolution! Stardust Dios Dragon!" Utena called out, causing the dragon to roar in response. "And now Dios Dragon's effect kicks in! When Dios Dragon has been summoned during my opponent's turn, all other monsters on the field with a level less than or equal to his own are sent to the Graveyard!"

Dios Dragon flapped his feathered wings and sent a wave of multicolored light across the track. Just as the wave was about to strike Void King though, a small and transparent demonic creature appeared covered in grey reptilian scales in front of the evil dragon. The creature had two very long ears and a large mouth filled with small white fangs. The demon had two large red eyes, and a black leather mask covered the top half of its face. It had large hands and feet with yellow claws on its fingers and toes. A sleeveless black shirt covered the demon's torso, and it had a pair of tattered red boxers on around its waist.

As soon as the wave of light struck the little long-eared demon, it shattered into particles of gold light. Void King Ogre Dragon meanwhile had been totally unharmed.

"What the hell?" a surprised Utena exclaimed.

Mikage snickered. "I activate the effect of Infernity Gremlin from my Graveyard! When a monster I control would be sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, I'm able to banish Infernity Gremlin from the Graveyard to negate that effect! Nice try Tokiko, but not nearly good enough! And I'm still able to attack! Void King! Obliterate Dios Dragon and end this once and for all! Infernity Abyssal Flame!"

"I activate Dios Dragon's effect and banish the Sword of Dios from the Graveyard to negate Void King's attack!" Utena announced.

Just as Void King spewed out another stream of black flames, a sphere of transparent blue light appeared around Dios Dragon. As soon as the flames hit the sphere, it shattered like glass, but Dios Dragon himself was totally unharmed.

Mikage scowled. "Dammit Tokiko! Why won't you just die? Why do you have to come back and torment me like this? Damn you, you vile witch!"

Utena sighed. "Mikage…I do wish there was something I could do to help you."

"I don't need your help or your pity! Just start your next turn already!" Mikage's insane grin returned. "But…surly you realize that there's really nothing you can do at this point. Dios Dragon's effect was your one hope for winning this duel, and it's failed! You've finally run out of tricks, haven't you Tokiko?"

Utena had to admit that Mikage had a point. Dios Dragon couldn't compete with Void King's 4000 ATK, and Mikage could simply use the evil dragon's effect to negate any Spells she might use to boost Dios Dragon's power. She needed to find another way.

"Anthy! Please lend me your power!" Utena called. "I need something that can defeat Mikage's dragon!"

"Lady…Utena," Anthy spoke before closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her chest.

Just then another ray of crimson light shot from Anthy's body into the air and came down towards Utena's D-Wheel. The light struck the top card of the pinkette's deck, causing it to glow with a crimson light.

Utena drew the glowing card from her deck and blinked in surprise. "This is…"

"Hurry up and make your move, Tokiko!" Mikage protested. "I'm growing tired of this!"

Utena nodded. "I attack Void King with Dios Dragon!"

Mikage let out a mad laugh. "So! Decided to go out in a blaze of glory, eh?"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Siriboh from my hand!" Utena announced.

Suddenly appearing in the air above Dios Dragon was a small ball of pink fur with two large yellow and green eyes and four scaly green legs with yellow toes. Covering the top of the little creature was a silvery knight's helmet with a large visor and red plume sticking out the left side.

"When a Dios monster I control battles a monster with higher attack, I can send Siriboh from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce the enemy monster's ATK to zero!" Utena announced. "Dios Dragon! Attack Void King and end this nightmare! Star of Revolution!"

Siriboh turned into a ball of rose-colored light and entered the gemstone embedded in the center of Dios Dragon's chest. Soon after, Dios Dragon turned from silver to a rosy pink. The dragon roared and fired a ray of rose-colored light from the gemstone in his chest, which struck the black hole in the center of Void King's chest. Upon being hit, Void King let out one last mournful roar before exploding with a blinding flash of white light. The force of the blast knocked Mikage off his D-Wheel and dropped his life points to zero. With the duel finally at an end, Dios Dragon returned to his original color and vanished.

Utena pulled her D-Wheel over and dismounted. She then rushed over to Mikage and knelt down to see if he was okay. After a moment, the pink-haired genius on the ground slowly opened his eyes, revealing that they had returned to normal.

"Mikage, are you okay?" Utena asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're…you're Utena Tenjou," Mikage responded weakly. "Where am I, and…what am I doing on the ground?"

"We had a duel, and…I won," Utena answered. "You don't remember any of it?"

Mikage shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I lost, eh? That's a pity. By the way Utena…did I ever introduce you to Mamiya?"

Utena blinked in surprise and then put on a small smile. "No, you…you didn't. You've told me a lot about him though. I'd really like to meet him."

"Well then, I'll have to introduce you later. He's very…very special to me." Just then, Mikage closed his eyes.

Then to Utena's shock, the pink-haired genius suddenly became completely grey and turned to dust. The ashes blew away in the passing breeze, leaving nothing but Mikage's clothes behind. Not far away at the side of the track, the mummified corpse of Mamiya had turned to ash and started to blow away as well.

"By defeating Mikage, you broke the spell that had been keeping him alive all these years," the Skeleton Knight spoke. "He's now finally out of his misery. You should be pleased about this, Prince Utena."

Utena slowly rose to her feet and glared at the Skeleton Knight with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I've had more than enough of your twisted games, Skeleton Knight! You've been using Mikage all this time, just like you've used my friends! I'm going to make you pay for all of it! Right here, right now!"

The Skeleton Knight nodded. "Yes. It's high time I give you your final test."

With that, the undead knight snapped his boney fingers, causing a thick black fog to roll in and cover the entire track. When the fog cleared, Utena was once again on her back of her D-Wheel, which had once again been placed at the starting line. As Utena looked around for the Skeleton Knight, she suddenly heard the sound of a galloping horse coming up from behind. The pinkette looked back to see her undead opponent ridding up on the back of a mummified horse wrapped in tattered bandages that had browned with age. A simple duel disk was mounted on the Skeleton Knight's left arm.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Utena exclaimed. "A horse?"

"Back in my day, the battles we now call turbo duels were fought on horseback," the Skeleton Knight responded. "Now then, let's begin!"

Anthy raised her hand into the air, prompting Utena to rev her D-Wheel's engine. Meanwhile the left front hoof of the Skeleton Knight's undead horse scrapped at the pavement. As soon as Anthy swung her arm down, Utena zoomed off down the track. At first it seemed like she would easily take the first corner, but suddenly the Skeleton Knight galloped ahead of her at an amazing speed. In an instant, the undead duelist had stolen the first corner.

The Skeleton Knight drew his first card. "Prince Utena, let us see if you can defeat an opponent who's been dueling for over 5,000 years!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion to Utena and Mikage's duel. Here are the original cards that showed up during the second half. Once again, we'll start with Mikage's cards.

**Infernity Jester**

DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/2/ATK 700/DEF 300

When this card is drawn by a card effect: You can discard every other card in your hand (1 min.); Special Summon this card to your side of the field. Once during your Main Phase: You can tribute 1 other monster you control; Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated. If you have no cards in your hand when you activate this effect: You can Special Summon 1 level 8 or lower DARK Synchro Monster from your Graveyard instead.

**Infernity Gremlin**

DARK/Fiend/Effect/4/ATK 1300/DEF 1000

Gains 600 ATK when you have no cards in your hand. When a face-up monster you control would be sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can banish this card from the Graveyard; that monster is not sent to the Graveyard.

**Void King Ogre Dragon**

DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/10/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

1 "Infernity" Tuner + "Void Ogre Dragon"

Once per turn (quick effect): When your opponent activates the effect of a Spell or Trap Card; you can negate that effect and destroy that card. When this card destroys an opponent's monster while you have no cards in your hand: Double any battle damage this card inflicts. During your Draw Phase: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent.

Infernity Jester is the one of these three that I'm proudest of. To my knowledge, the Infernity archetype currently doesn't have any countermeasures for when the opponent forces the user to draw from their deck and thus disabling their monsters' effects. As for Void King Ogre Dragon, I ended up basing it appearance a little bit on the hallows from Bleach (anyone remember that series?).

**Harm Converter**

LIGHT/Machine/Effect/2/ATK 300/DEF 300

When your opponent activates an effect that would inflict damage: You can discard this card from your hand; negate that damage and increase your life points by an amount equal to the damage you would've taken.

**Siriboh**

LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/2/ATK 300/DEF 200

When a "Dios" monster you control battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; reduce the ATK of the opponent's monster to 0 during the Damage Step.

**Echo's Gift**

Spell Card

Both players draw 1 card for the total number of Tuner monsters in each player's Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Echo's Gift" per turn.

With the way that the duel had unfolded, the only way for Utena to win was for her to use some sort of Hand Trap monster related to the Dios archetype. Thus the idea for Siriboh was born. As the name and description suggests, its basically a knight version of Kuriboh. Admittedly I wish that I could've come up with something a little more original, especially since Utena already used Junkuriboh earlier in this story. At least the card has a fairly clever name though.

So with Christmas just around the corner and things as crazy as they are at my job right now, this will probably be the last update I'll do to the story for a bit. The next chapter will hopefully be up by early to mid January at the latest. When I do return, we'll finally be getting to the conclusion of the Skeleton Knight arc. Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	31. From the Underworld

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm finally back with another update to this story. Sorry for not getting this chapter up two weeks sooner, but I ended up having some major difficulties. During the holidays, I got slammed at my job much harder than I thought I would. Then on Christmas Day I came down with a nasty stomach virus that took me three days to get over. After all of that, getting back to work on this story proved to be kind of hard. I'm back now though, so let's get to the next installment of this strange, strange crossover of mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 31: From the Underworld

"For my first move, I summon Pyramid Turtle in Defense Mode!" the Skeleton Knight announced.

Materializing next to the Skeleton Knight's undead horse was a large turtle with sand-colored scales and two small red eyes that were painted with green markings around the edges. The top of its shell was a pyramid made of yellow brick. Attached to the turtle's chin was a green prosthetic beard like the kind worn by Egypt's pharaohs, and atop its head was an ornate crown with a large orange sun disk between two blue, green and red snake-like ornaments.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn," the Skeleton Knight announced. "Your move, Prince Utena."

Utena drew her first card. "First I activate the Spell card, Foolish Burial and send Junk Specter from my deck to the Graveyard! Next I summon Mono Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a small bipedal robot with a green and grey body. Set into the top of the machine's torso was a yellow egg-shaped head with two large blue eyes and a large number one on the forehead. The robot had two rudimentary arms that projected out from the front of its torso. Each arm ended with a large red stamp of the number one.

"Since I have a Synchron monster on the field, I can use Junk Specter's effect to summon him from the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

On cue, Utena's hooded warrior appeared next to Mono Synchron as a transparent ghost.

"Any monster that's used as Synchro Material with Mono Synchron is treated as being level one!" Utena announced. "So I tune the level one Mono Synchron into the now level one Junk Specter for a level two Synchro Summon!"

Mono Synchron fired a beam of red light from the stamp on his right arm at Junk Specter, striking the phantom warrior on the forehead. Soon after, a large red number one decorated Junk Specter's mask. Mono Synchron then flashed orange and changed into a single ring made of green light, which encircled Junk Specter and transformed him into a white star.

"Fledgling knight of unlimited potential! Take up your sword and lead the charge of a new revolution!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! A new hope! Wonder Knight!"

The star flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart to reveal a small knight clad in white and gold armor. Covering his head was a large white helmet with a gold visor covering his face, and two large pink plumes decorating each side. Mounted on the knight's left arm was a white shield almost as large as his body and decorated on the front with a gold version of the Rose Seal, and in his left hand he held a short sword with a silver blade and an ornate golden handle. On the knight's back were two fairly small golden-feathered wings that appeared to be merely decorative.

"Now that's a surprise," the Skeleton Knight remarked. "Seems like a bit to much trouble to go through in order to summon a level two monster with only 1400 ATK."

"I activate Wonder Knight's effect!" Utena announced. "By banishing a Junk monster from my Graveyard, Wonder Knight's effect lets me summon a Synchron Tuner monster from my deck in Defense Mode with its effects negated! I banish Junk Specter from the Graveyard to summon Junk Synchron from my deck!"

Wonder Knight slashed his tiny sword through the air, creating a portal of golden light. Junk Synchron jumped out through the portal shortly before it vanished.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Wonder Knight for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord in his chest armor, causing the large engine on his back to rev to life. The bespectacled Tuner flashed orange and changed into three green rings of light. The rings then encircled Wonder Knight and transformed him into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. Moments later the light faded to reveal Utena's rust-covered knight.

"Ah-ha! So that low-level Synchro Monster of yours was summoned merely as an alternate way for you to bring forth Junk Knight," the Skeleton Knight observed. "Of course what you haven't realized is that there's a much better use for Wonder Knight that you haven't realized yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Utena asked.

The Skeleton Knight looked ahead down the track. "…Nothing. Just thinking out loud, to use one of your modern expressions. Now, go on with your turn!"

"You asked for it! Junk Knight! Attack Pyramid Turtle!" Utena commanded. "Rocket Joust!"

The rockets hidden in the base of Junk Knight's lance ignited and propelled him through the air across the track. In moments the tip of Junk Knight's lance struck Pyramid Turtle's pointed stone shell and crushed it into rubble. Soon after, the remains of Pyramid Turtle shattered into particles of gold light.

"I now activate Pyramid Turtle's effect!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "When Pyramid Turtle is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can summon a Zombie monster with 2000 or less from my deck! I summon forth Lich Lord, King of the Underworld in Attack Mode!"

Appearing in Pyramid Turtle's place was a human skeleton made of blackened bone, with a single red spectral light burning in the center of the skull's left eye socket. It was clad in a very tattered red hooded cloak, and around his skull over his hood was a tattered crown that appeared to be of Celtic design. On his back were two large black-feathered wings like those of a fallen angel. In his boney right hand, the skeleton held a long wooden staff with a strange carving at the top almost resembling a coiled serpent. Embedded in this carving was a round glowing red stone.

"Now we each control a monster with 2400 ATK," the Skeleton Knight observed. "It seems we are currently at a stalemate."

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced. "Now tell me something, Skeleton Knight. Before we go any further with this duel, why the hell have you been doing all of this? Why have you been trying to win Anthy from me so that you can kill her?"

"I will tell you this much…like you, my goal is to put a stop to End of the World's game!" the Skeleton Knight revealed.

Utena blinked in surprise. "You mean…you're not working for End of the World?"

"I did…very long ago. But like Mikage, I was merely a pawn that End of the World tossed aside when my usefulness to him had ended."

"So what, you're just some ghost out for revenge?"

"Revenge? Yes…I suppose that is a part of it. End of the World wronged me in many ways. But believe it or not, my true goal is to thwart End of the World's plans in order to prevent this world's destruction! You do not realize it Prince Utena, but if this game goes just the way that End of the World wants it to and he wins, the earth will be plunged into eternal darkness and torment, with all of humanity becoming his slaves!"

"You're trying to say that you're some sort of hero?"

"A hero? No. I make no pretenses of being a hero…just a desperate shell of a man trying to stop an unspeakable evil. But unlike you, I am willing to do anything to achieve my goals! You wish to end this game to save Anthy Himemiya, but that is a luxury I cannot afford! The Rose Bride is a key cog in End of the World's machine. If that cog is broken off, the entire machine will break down and the game will end without a victor! End of the World will be forever cheated of his prize!"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you kill Anthy!"

"Then defeat me!" the Skeleton Knight told her as he drew his next card. "I play the Ritual Spell card, Contract of Hades! Using this card, I sacrifice Lich Lord to Ritual Summon White Lich, the Underworld Mage!"

Suddenly appearing in the air with a massive burst of blue flames was a gigantic grey stone gate carved to look like the face of a skull, with two red balls of flame burning in the eye sockets. The toothed doors that served as the skull face's mouth slid open and shot forth a massive blast of blue flames that completely enveloped Lich Lord. In moments the flames died away to reveal a skeleton made of gold-colored bone wearing a tattered white hooded cloak. A spectral green light glowed from the left eye socket of the skull, and a pair of red-feathered wings grew from its back. In his boney right hand, the skeleton held a staff made of back wood, the top of which was carved into a boney hand clutching a finely cut glowing emerald.

"Due to his effect, when Lich Lord is used as a sacrifice for a card effect like that of a Ritual Spell, he returns to my hand," the Skeleton Knight announced. "At this moment I activate my Trap, Wandering Spirits! By banishing the Zombie-Type Pyramid Turtle from my Graveyard, I'm able to summon two Wandering Spirit Tokens to my field in Defense Mode!"

Suddenly appearing next to the White Lich were two small transparent phantoms made of white mist. Each ghost had long wispy tails, two spindly arms, and a face twisted in agony.

"For my normal summon this turn, I sacrifice one of my Wandering Spirits to summon Lich Lord to the field again in attack Mode!" the Skeleton Knight announced.

One of the two ghosts shattered into particles of purple light as a twister of black wind appeared around it. In seconds the twister subsided to reveal the Skeleton Knight's original black-winged lich.

"Now I activate the effect of White Lich!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "By sacrificing another monster, White Lich's magic increases the ATK of all Zombie monsters I control by 400 points until the end of my turn! I offer my remaining Wandering Spirit Token as a sacrifice!"

The remaining ghost shattered into particles of purple light that flowed into the glowing emerald fitted into the top of White Lich's staff, causing it to glow even brighter. The White Lich raised his staff into the air and bathed the area around the Skeleton Knight and his undead steed in a nearly blinding green light. The light soon subsided and both of the Skeleton Knight's monsters began to give off a feint orange aura. Lich Lord's ATK had rose to 2800, while White Lich's ATK had risen all the way to 3000.

"And now I attack Junk Knight with Lich Lord!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "Light of the Red Death!"

"I activate Junk Knight's effect and banish Junk Synchron to prevent him from being destroyed!" Utena announced.

Lich Lord raised his staff in the air and fired a beam of crimson light from the jewel fitted into the top of his staff at Junk Knight. The rust-covered knight raised his shield to block the attack. The red beam struck the shield and did no damage, but the attack still dropped Utena's life points to 3600.

"A futile defense!" the Skeleton Knight declared. "I attack Junk Knight again with White Lich! Underworld Curse!"

"I activate my Trap, A Knight's Tenacity!" Utena announced. "This card prevents Junk Knight from being destroyed by White Lich's attack!"

White Lich raised his staff and fired a blast of green flames from the emerald atop his staff. As the stream of flames traveled across the track, its head morphed into the face of a screaming skull. Junk Knight raised his shield to block the attack, only for the flames to strike him and envelope him in a massive explosion. The resulting shockwave rocked Utena's D-Wheel, lowering her speed and dropping her life points to 3000. When the flames died away though, Junk Knight was still standing.

"When the effect of A Knight's Tenacity successfully resolves, I get to draw one card!" Utena announced.

"…I set one card on the field and end my turn," the Skeleton Knight announced. "And with my turn's end, the attack of my two Lich monsters return to their original values."

On cue, the feint orange auras that had been emanating by the two skeletons faded to nothing.

"Now Prince Utena, show me what you're really capable of!" the Skeleton Knight dared.

Utena drew her next card. "I summon Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode"

On cue, Utena's small can-shaped robot appeared on the track next to Junk Knight.

"I tune the level two Nitro Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level seven Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Nitro Synchron flashed orange and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Knight and transformed him into five white stars.

"The stars of the valiant shall come together and blaze a trail to a victorious future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Ignite! Nitro Knight!"

The stars flashed and ignited into a stream of flames that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the flames died away to reveal Utena's large black and grey axe-wielding knight, with its single plume-like flame that burned from the top of his helmet.

"Since Nitro Synchron was used to Synchro Summon a Nitro monster, I get to draw one card!" Utena announced. "Next I equip Nitro Knight with Scrapyard Shield!"

Materializing on Nitro Knight's left forearm was a large round grey shield resembling a trashcan lid that was chipped on the sides and covered in rust.

"Scrapyard Shield raises Nitro Knight's DEF to 2700!" Utena announced. "But more importantly, since Nitro Knight was equipped with a card, he gains 1000 ATK until the end of my opponent's next turn!"

The flame atop Nitro Knight's helmet began to burn brighter and his ATK climbed to 3700.

"Nitro Knight! Attack Lich Lord and send that bag of bones to the Graveyard once and for all!" Utena ordered. "Flame Breaker Crash!"

Nitro Knight leapt into the air and came down towards Lich Lord as the head of his axe suddenly became shrouded in flames.

"I activate my Trap, Underworld Frost!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "When a Zombie monster I control is attacked, Underworld Frost negates the attack and ends the Battle Phase! Afterwards, all monsters my opponent control loose 1000 ATK!"

Just as Nitro Knight was about to bring his flaming axe down upon Lich Lord's skull, a freezing wind emanated from the black skeleton and forced Nitro Knight back. The black and grey knight was knocked onto his back. Not only that, the flame burning atop his helmet diminished and his armor became covered in a strange purple frost.

"You disappoint me, Prince Utena," the Skeleton Knight remarked. "Given your performance in past duels, I was expecting you to make a much better move than that. But instead you charged in blindly and fell into an easily avoidable trap! That mistake will cost you dearly!"

Utena scowled as Nitro Knight got back to his feet. "I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

The Skeleton Knight drew his next card. "I now activate the final effect of Contract of Hades from the Graveyard! By banishing Contract of Hades from the grave, I can call forth a Dark Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Zombie monsters I control as the material! I use offer up Lich Lord and White Lich as materials for the Fusion!"

Suddenly the stone skull-faced gate that had first summoned White Lich appeared on the track ahead of where the Skeleton Knight and Utena were headed. Lich Lord turned into a ball of red flames while White Lich transformed into a ball of blue flames. Both fireballs flew into the eye sockets of the skull gate, causing the fires already burning there to turn purple.

"Crimson lich who serves as the Underworld's king! Lich in white who serves as the Underworld's wizard! Merge the energy of your souls together and offer it up to the ultimate dragon of Hades!" the Skeleton Knight chanted as be brought his boney hands together. "Fusion Summon! Arise from the Underworld! Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon!"

The mouth of the skull gate opened up and a massive pillar of purple flames shot forth from it like a geyser. After a few moments the flames died away to reveal a gigantic dragon with a body made of purple muscle tissue. Its lower half was a long serpent-like tail with boney white rings running down its length starting from the beast's stomach, white its large muscular chest was covered in bone-white armor. The shoulders of the dragon's two powerful arms were covered by sets of three massive toe-like bones tipped with large black claws, and its forearms were covered in bone-white armor that went up to the elbows, with the fingers of its hands ending with large claws. On its back were two large grey bat-like wings, along with two pieces of white armor covered in spikes on the front and had pieces of tattered black cloth streaming from the back. The dragon had a long neck with white spiked rings traveling up its length and ending with a head covered in white bone-like armor. Its head had a skull-like face with no snout and two yellow eyes, and from the sides of the head grew two very large black horns that curved forward.

As soon as the dragon appeared, it let out a horrid roar that echoed across the track. A thick black aura radiated from the dragon's body. The mere sight of Dragonecro filled Utena with an intense fear that she had never felt before, even living as an orphan down the Commons.

"This is your ultimate test, Prince Utena!" the Skeleton Knight declared. "If you cannot defeat my Duel Dragon, then you are truly unworthy of reaching Seibal! And if that is truly the case, I shall do what you have been too weak to do and end this game by ripping out the Rose Bride's beating heart!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the first installment of Utena's duel against the Skeleton Knight. Let's cut to the chase and talk about the new cards that appeared in this chapter. First we'll cover the original cards I made for the Skeleton Knight.

**White Lich, the Underworld Mage**

DARK/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/6/ATK 2600/DEF 1000

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract of Hades". Once per turn: You can sacrifice 1 other monster you control; Increase the ATK of all Zombie-Type monsters you control by 400 until the End Phase

**Contract of Hades**

Ritual Spell

This card is uses to Ritual Summon "White Lich, the Underworld Mage". You must also tribute monsters whose total levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. During your Main Phase (except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard): You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster using Zombie-Type monsters on the field you control.

**Wandering Spirits**

Trap Card

Banish 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 2 "Wandering Spirit Tokens" (DARK/Zombie/2/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field in Defense Position.

**Underworld Frost**

Trap Card

Activate when a Zombie-Type monster you control is attacked; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. When this effect successfully resolves, lower the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls by 1000.

For the Skeleton Knight's Main Deck, I decided to take one of my favorite old-school Zombie monsters, Lich Lord, King of the Underworld, and build around it a little. Thus was the origin of White Lich. I also wanted to use this early part of the duel to illustrate how Lich Lord can make good Ritual Monster support. Anyway, let's take a look at the only new card that Utena used in this half of the duel.

**Wonder Knight**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2/ATK 1400/DEF 100

1 Tuner + 1 one non-Tuner monster

You can banish 1 "Junk" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your deck in face-up Defense Position with its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "Wonder Knight" once per turn.

Like the Skeleon Knight, I'm sure many of you have realized how else Utena can use Wonder Knight, but I'm not going to stay anything more than that. Anyway, that pretty much wraps it up for this chapter. I don't know yet when I'll have the next chapter ready to go, but it shouldn't take me more than two weeks to finish it. So until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	32. Don't Pay the Ferryman

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for not updating this story again for so long, and only after briefly coming back from another long absence after the holidays. They've really jacked up the hours at my job this past month and it's made it kind of hard to find time to write. Plus I admit that I've had a hard time getting back into this story after all that happened during the holiday season.

Anyway, the title of this chapter is actually the title of a hit single from the early 1980s by a singer named Chris de Burgh (I'm honestly not all that familiar with his work beyond that one song). The reason I chose that song for the title of this chapter is because of a Tuner monster that shows up during the second half of the duel. Have I mentioned before that titles are hard?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 32: "Don't Pay the Ferryman"

Utena had been nearly paralyzed with stark terror as she looked down the track towards the Skelton Knight's massive Duel Dragon. The creature was more horrifying than anything Utena had faced in the turbo duels so far, even more than the corrupted evolutions of Miki and Juri's Duel Dragons. It wasn't Dragonecro's appearance that terrified Utena so much as it was its sheer presence. The creature was pure and utter darkness, a darkness that seemed to blot out all light and hope. As Utena gazed in horror at the enemy Duel Dragon, her body started to tremble.

"Dragonecro! Attack Nitro Knight!" the Skeleton Knight commanded. "Soul Crunch!"

In a flash, Dragonecro extended his long neck across the battlefield and clammed onto Nitro Knight's torso with his massive jaws. Nitro Knight struggled for a few moments before going limp. Meanwhile, Utena's life points had taken a drop to 2700.

"Do not worry though, Prince Utena. Though Dragonecro's attack has done damage to your life points, your noble knight has not been harmed," the Skeleton Knight revealed. "Not physically, at least."

Before Utena could ask what the Skeleton Knight had meant, Dragonecro pulled his head away and seemed to release Nitro Knight, and yet there was still something in his jaws. It took Utena a moment to realize that the thing that Dragonecro now carried in his mouth was a transparent blue-grey image of Nitro Knight. The wicked dragon then set the ghostly duplicate of Nitro Knight near the Skelton Knight's galloping undead steed. After a moment, a black aura began to emanate from the knight's duplicate, and a dark flame had started to burn from the top of his helmet. Meanwhile, the original Nitro Knight was still totally limp as if he were in a coma.

"What…what's going on?" Utena asked.

"When Dragonecro attacks a monster, he does not destroy it but rather removes its soul," the Skeleton Knight explained. "It then plunges that soul into darkness and makes it my slave in the form of a Dark Soul Token with the same ATK and DEF of the original monster. Meanwhile your monster is left as a soulless husk with zero ATK and DEF. And now…I use the Dark Soul of Nitro Knight to attack his former body and deliver the killing blow! Dark Flame Breaker!"

"I…I activate a Trap! A Knight's Sacrifice!" Utena announced as the evil spirit of Nitro Knight leapt into the air. "When one of my Knight monsters is attacked, this card sacrifices that Knight to destroy the attacking monster!"

The head of Dark Nitro Knight's axe became shrouded in flames as he came down towards his target. But just as the ghostly dark knight was about to bring the blade down upon his former body, the comatose Nitro Knight exploded in a burst of flames that instantly vaporized the corrupted spirit.

"The effect of A Knight's Sacrifice also lets me draw two more cards!" Utena announced.

"Good! I would've been disappointed if I had been able to defeat you that easily," the Skeleton Knight remarked.

"That dragon of yours is one of the worst monsters I've ever seen," Utena admitted. "But as terrifying as it is, nothing is going to keep me from protecting Anthy and stopping you!"

"Your resolve is still strong I see. But I'm afraid it will not be as easy as you think to defeat Dragonecro. At this moment I play the Continuous Spell, Curse Buster Charm!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "While this card is on the field, monsters cannot be sent to the Graveyard by card effects!"

The instant the Skelton Knight played that Spell card, Utena saw her best shot at eliminating Dragonecro and ending the duel shatter to pieces. She couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration.

"You were planning to send Dragonecro to the Graveyard by using Stardust Dios Dragon's effect, were you not?" the Skeleton Knight deduced. "As powerful as you are, Prince Utena, I know all of your moves. If you have any hopes of defeating me, than you're going to have to go beyond your current limits. I set one more card on the field and end my turn!"

Utena hesitated as she reached for her next card. With the Skeleton Knight's Curse Buster Charm out on the field, there was no point in trying to use Dios Dragon's effect. Of course she did have the option of summoning Dios Dragon right away and overpowering Dragonecro with Dios Dragon's ATK, but Utena felt it likely that the card her undead opponent had set at the end of the last turn was another copy of Underworld Frost or another similar card. Utena glanced towards the platform that Anthy stood upon and realized that she had to try something else. Rather than call for the Sword of Dios, Utena simply drew her next card.

The card that Utena drew was one that she had forgotten had even been in her deck, and one that she hardly used. At the same time though, the card seemed like her best chance at beating the Skeleton Knight's dragon. It wasn't the most ideal tactic and likely had a high chance of failing if Utena was right about the Skelton Knight's facedown card, but at the moment it was the only option she had.

"I activate Monster Reborn and summon Junk Knight back to the field!" Utena announced.

With a flash of white light, Utena's lance-wielding machine knight reappeared on the track.

"Next I summon Wizard Synchron in Attack Mode!" Utena announced.

On cue, the diminutive little wizard appeared on the track next to Junk Knight.

"I tune the level three Wizard Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Wizard Synchron raised his staff in the air and transformed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Knight and changed the warrior into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart and Stardust appeared with a roar. Dragonecro roared back at the smaller dragon in response.

"Since Wizard Synchron was used to summon Stardust, his effect lets me summon Junk Knight back to the field!" Utena announced.

On cue, Junk Knight reappeared with another flash of white light.

"You didn't call for the Sword of Dios, which means you're not planning to summon Dios Dragon," the Skelton Knight observed. "Just what are you up to?"

"I activate the Spell card, Union Attack!" Utena announced. "This card lets me add Junk Knight's ATK to Stardust's this turn! And now I use Stardust to attack Dragonecro with Junk Knight as backup! United Shooting Blast!"

Stardust roared and fired a ray of light from his jaws across the field at Dragonecro. Dragonecro responded by lunging his neck towards the smaller dragon and opening his jaws to absorb the beam, but at the last moment Junk Knight zoomed in and delivered an uppercut the wicked dragon's jaw with his rocket powered lance. Stardust's beam attack continued on and struck Dragonecro in the chest, causing him to shatter apart into particles of purple light.

"Unfortunately because of Union Attack's effect, my opponent doesn't take any battle damage from the attack of the monster it was used on," Utena announced. "But the important thing is that dragon of yours is gone! I set one card on the field and end my turn!"

"A desperate move, but an effective one," the Skelton Knight remarked as he drew his next card. "Unfortunately your victory will be short-lived. I summon the Tuner monster known as Ghost Charon, the Underworld Boatman in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to the Skeleton Knight's undead horse was a simple wooden boat with two torches burning at the front, manned by a living mummified corpse carrying a simple wooden oar. The undead boatman had tanned skin and yellow eyes, and he wore a blue cape and pants, along with a conical straw hat atop his head and bandages around his wrists and stomach.

"Ghost Charon is a very unique Tuner that lets me Synchro Summon using a Dark Fusion Monster from my Graveyard as material," the Skeleton Knight revealed. "I tune the level two Ghost Charon into the level eight Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon, banishing them both in order to perform a level ten Underworld Synchro Summon!"

Suddenly a geyser of black water erupted near the edge of the track, which cleared away after a few moments to reveal Dragonecro. Ghost Charon then flashed red and changed into two purple rings of light. The rings encircled the evil dragon and transformed him into eight black stars.

"Roll back the tide of the dead and emerge from the river of grief that flows through the Underworld!" the Skelton Knight chanted. "Synchro Summon! Flood the land of the living! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon!"

The dark stars crackled and became a pillar of black energy that shot up towards the heavens. In moments the energy broke apart to reveal the Skeleton Knight's dragon in a new form. The dragon had grown larger and a third black horn grew from the top of his head. The edges of his membranous wings had also become slightly tattered. Meanwhile the armor on his chest had formed into the large face of a skull with big yellow eyes and a gigantic mouth.

"I use Dragocytos to attack Junk Knight!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "Ghost Stream!"

The large mouth of the skull face on the evil dragon's chest opened up and fired a massive beam of unearthly blue light across the track. Junk Knight was hit by the beam and vaporized in an instant. The blast also lowered the speed of Utena's D-Wheel and dropped her life points to 1100.

"Your torment isn't over yet!" the Skeleton Knight declared. "When Dragocytos destroys a monster in battle, he can make a follow-up attack on another opponent's monster!"

"Not this time!" Utena declared. "At this moment I activate the second effect of A Knight's Tenacity from the Graveyard and banish it to end the Battle Phase and set a Junk Spell or Trap from my deck on the field!"

"No you will not, because at this moment I activate my Trap, Underworld Sanction!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "When my opponent activates the effect of a card by banishing it from the Graveyard, Underworld Sanction negates that effect and deals 500 points of damage!"

Suddenly a purple fireball shot up from the ground near the track and struck Utena's D-Wheel, lowering her speed and reducing her life points to a mere 600.

"This is the end!" the Skeleton Knight declared. "Dragocytos! Attack Stardust Spark Dragon and send that girl to her eternal rest! Ghost Stream!"

The mouth on the wicked dragon's chest opened up and fired another massive stream of blue light across the field towards Stardust.

"I activate my last Trap, A Knight's Spirit!" Utena announced. "When one of my monsters is attacked, this card lets me banish a Knight Synchro Monster from my Graveyard to raise that monster's ATK by the same amount as the Knight's during battle! I banish Nitro Knight to raise Stardust's ATK to 5200!"

Just as the evil dragon's attack was about to strike, a ghostly image of Nitro Knight flew down from above and entered Stardust's back. A blue flame-like aura emanated from Stardust's body, causing him to roar and fire a stream of light from his jaws. Stardust's attack cut through the blast of the enemy dragon's beam and entered the mouth in his chest, causing a large explosion. The shockwave caused the Skeleton Knight's horse to falter and his life points to drop to 2800. When the smoke cleared though, Dragocytos was still on the field.

"Very good! You finally did some damage to my life points," the Skeleton Knight remarked. "Unfortunately for you, Dragocytos cannot be destroyed in battle. I shall set one card on the field and end my turn! And now Prince Utena, you have one chance left to defeat me, and I mean one more chance. For during the Standby Phase of my next turn, I can activate the final effect of Dragocytos to cut your dragon's ATK in half and deal damage equal to the ATK he lost!"

Utena couldn't help but gasp. "But…if you use that effect on Stardust, I'll take 1250 points of damage. I'll lose!"

The Skeleton Knight nodded. "Unless you defeat me on your next turn. As I told you before Prince Utena! The only way for you to defeat me is to surpass your current limits!"

Utena looked ahead towards the Skeleton Knight's gigantic dragon. With that creature's 4000 ATK and indestructibility, there was no way she could defeat it even with Dios Dragon. In her despair, Utena closed her eyes.

"Are you finally giving up?" a voice suddenly spoke.

Utena opened her eyes to find that she was now riding through total darkness. Floating at her side though was the transparent glowing form of the young prince who had saved her as a child, Dios.

"It's okay. You gave it your best," Dios told her. "Honestly, you've come a lot further than I thought you would. It seems you've finally reached your limit though."

"What do I do? I can't just give up here!" Utena told him. "If I do, then Anthy will…please! You have to help me! Isn't there any way I can still win?"

Dios looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. "There is one way, but it's very difficult. You've only performed the power of Accel Synchro a short time, so I don't know if you can pull off the more advanced form of it yet."

"I have to try! I can't lose after coming so far!"

Dios nodded. "You know that a clear mind is the key to Accel Synchro, but in order to summon the type of monster you'll need to win, you must go a step beyond that state of mind. You must tune out all distractions from both within yourself and without and focus all of your thought, all of your will on a single goal. Picture that goal as a single shining point on the horizon and focus only on that. Only then can you achieve the next level."

After a moment, Utena nodded back. "I think I understand. Thank you."

"To devote yourself this much to protecting Anthy. Could it be that you've remembered?"

"Remembered what?" Utena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dios smiled and shook his head. "Never mind. That isn't important right now. Just remember what I just told you."

With that, Dios vanished and the darkness around Utena cleared. She was back on the track with Stardust flying at her side, and the Skeleton Knight and his dragon still far ahead.

Utena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Anthy! The sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A beam of crimson light shot from Anthy's body into the sky. The beam curved downward towards Utena and struck the top card of her deck, causing it to glow red.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called as she drew the glowing card from her deck, causing the sound of a sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field. "I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios, lowering his level from eight to five!"

With a flash of gold light, the ornate rapier that was the Sword of Dios appeared in Stardust's right hand. As soon as the dragon grasped the sword, a dazzling rose-colored aura emanated from his body.

"Next I play the Continuous Spell, Spirits of the Valiant!" Utena announced. "With this card, I'm able to summon as many Knight Synchro Monsters from my Graveyard in Defense as possible with their effects negated and their ATK and DEF reduced to zero! I now bring back Junk Knight and Wonder Knight!"

On cue, the two knights that Utena had called forth earlier in the duel reappeared to each side of Stardust as transparent ghosts.

"Oh-ho! I see you're about to make your final move," the Skeleton Knight observed. "Very well! Show me what you're really capable of!"

Utena took another deep breath and close her eyes. She tuned out everything but the sound of her own beating heart, which had gone down to a steady rhythm. Utena focused on that beat for a few moments and then began to picture a distant light far ahead in the darkness. The pinkette concentrated on that light, and though it was far, far away she could make out the shape of someone standing in that point of light. That person was Anthy, waiting for her and beaming her usual smile.

With her eyes still closed, Utena revved her D-Wheel's engine and began to pick up speed. As Utena closed the gap with the Skeleton Knight, sparks of pink electricity started to shoot from her D-Wheel.

"Unborn dragon that sleeps within the egg of the galaxy! Break out of your shell and shine your light to the very ends of the universe!" Utena began to chant as she sped past the Skeleton Knight. "Delta Accel!"

Suddenly Utena and her three monsters became enveloped in a stream of rose-colored light that shot down the track and vanished in an instant, leaving a sonic boom in its wake. After a few moments, a burst of light ignited from behind the Skeleton Knight and Utena shot from its head, causing the entire track to shake. Even Anthy was startled by the sudden quake and nearly fell on her butt atop her platform.

"What power!" the Skeleton Knight declared. "So she's actually done it!"

Utena sped past the Skeleton Knight with Stardust flying at her side in a brand new form. The dragon had grown to three times his original size, and on his back burned three pairs of wings made of a bluish-white light. The three points of the crest on his head had grown longer, and from the back of his head burned another long stream of bluish-white light. A rose-colored gemstone was set deep into the dragon's forehead had grown much shorter. Thick pieces of silver armor adorned with small blue gemstones adorned the dragon's shoulders, and embedded in the center of his chest was a large blue gemstone resembling a rose.

"Bring Revolution!" Utena called out. "Dios Blazar Dragon!"

Dios Blazar let out a roar that echoed far across the track and beyond. The light emanating from his massive wings was like a sun illuminating the night sky.

"And now Dios Blazar Dragon's effect activates!" Utena announced. "When Dios Blazar has been Synchro Summoned using a Stardust monster, all level ten or lower monsters on the field are banished! Dios Big Bang!"

Dios Blazar roared again and an explosion of bluish-white light burst from his body across the field. As soon as the resulting wave of light struck Dragocytos, the wicked dragon shattered into particles of white light that were instantly blown away.

"Impressive, but at the moment I activate my Trap! Escape from the Dark Dimension!" the Skeleton Knight announced. "This card returns one of my banished Dark monsters to the field! I use this effect to bring back Dragocytos!"

Suddenly a black tear with glowing grey edges appeared in the air above the battlefield. The head of Dragocytos emerged from the tear and let out another horrid roar.

"I activate another of Dios Blazar's effects!" Utena announced. "Once per turn, Dios Blazar can negate the special summon of an opponent's monster and destroy it! Star System Collapse!"

Dios Blazar fired a beam of light from the rose-shaped gem in his chest into the sky at Dragocytos. The evil dragon was hit in the face and shattered again into particles of white light that blew away. The tear in space became empty and instantly sealed itself up.

"Dios Blazar also gains half the ATK of the monster who's summoning was negated, meaning his ATK rises from 4000 to 6000!" Utena announced.

The Skeleton Knight suddenly brought his horse to a stop. "Well done…Prince Utena."

"Dios Blazar Dragon! Attack the Skeleton Knight directly and end this nightmare!" Utena commanded. "Dios Revolutionary Starburst!"

Dios Blazar opened his mouth and fired an intense stream of bluish-white light down at the Skeleton Knight. Upon impact, the blast created a massive explosion that washed out the entire track. Inside the light, the Skeleton Knight was knocked from his horse, which was quickly being reduced to nothing but a pile of bone and rags. The undead duelist's life points dropped to zero as he hit the ground. After a few moments, the light from the explosion faded and Dios Blazar Dragon had vanished.

Utena pulled her D-Wheel over to the side of the track and let out a sigh of relief as she removed her helmet. She then noticed a golden light was suddenly shining from her hand. By the time Utena looked to see where the light was coming from, it had faded, but she noticed that the rose seal ring she wore had changed from a silver color to a brilliant gold.

"Lady Utena," a familiar voice spoke. Utena quickly dismounted and saw that Anthy had come over. "Congratulations. With this victory, you are now the King of Earth's Lock."

"You mentioned something about that before," Utena recalled. "What exactly does this 'King of Earth's Lock' thing mean?"

"It means that this game…is nearing its conclusion. As King of Earth's Lock, you now have the right to challenge the King of Sky's Lock for the ultimate title of King Who Unlocks, and gain the privilege to travel to Seibal."

"So…it's almost over then," Utena realized as a smile began to form on her face. "I'll finally be able to bring this craziness to an end!"

"Prince…Utena," another familiar voice called. Utena and Anthy both looked to see the Skeleton Knight on his knees not to far away. "I must…speak with you. Now that you have defeated me…it is time you learned the whole truth about why I went up against you."

* * *

Up in the tower, Akio had been watching Utena since her duel against Mikage. Now that the Skeleton Knight had been defeated, Akio lowered his opera glasses with a satisfied smirk on his face. The dark prince pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Rex's number. Akio put the phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone for a few moments before Rex finally picked up.

"I take it the duels are over?" Rex's voice asked over the line.

"Indeed," Akio confirmed. "Utena has defeated both young Mikage and the Skeleton Knight."

"I see…"

"We both knew this would happen Rex. I can't blame you for not being here of course, given your feelings towards Utena…and your relationship with the Skeleton Knight."

"The Skeleton Knight is only a part of my past, a part that I've long since moved on from."

Akio shrugged. "If you say so. In any case, you should be expecting Utena to challenge you very soon. I hope you're ready for her."

"Rest assured I've been ready for this duel for centuries. And the one to finally make it to Seibal will be me!"

With that, the line went dead. Akio chuckled and shook his head. "Ah Rex. Even after all this time you're still so naïve. Very soon you'll realize that no matter how strong you've become, I'll still be the one standing atop in the end."

* * *

Utena walked over to the Skeleton Knight with Anthy following a step behind. The Skeleton Knight didn't even look up at her as she approached.

"What the hell do you want now?" Utena asked as she glared down at the undead duelist.

"I wish to congratulate you," the Skelton Knight answered, not once looking up. "And to tell you the truth behind my actions. My goal has been to bring this game to an end, and if necessary I would've killed the Rose Bride to do it, but…your victory was actually he ideal result for my plans. For thousands of years I've clung to the remains of my body, searching for a hero like you. All of the duelists I sent against you…even Mikage…were all tests to see if you were the hero I've long been searching for, and you have passed with flying colors."

"You…you used my friends and threatened Anthy's life…all as part of some dumb test?" an outraged Utena asked. "I don't believe you! Just who the hell are you anyway?"

The Skeleton Knight finally turned his head to look up at Utena. "In life…my name was Rudger Goodwin. The man you know as Father Rex Goodwin…was my younger brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion to this duel. Since I'm sure of you reading are eager to see the original cards that appeared in this chapter, I'll just get right to showcasing them. And I might as well start with the biggest card to show up.

**Dios Blazar Dragon**

LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/12/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

Must be Synchro Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Stardust" monster; banish all Level 10 or lower monsters on the field. The first time each card you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed. Once per turn (Quick Effect), when your opponent would Special Summon a monster: You can negate that Special Summon and destroy that monster, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the destroyed monster until the End Phase. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can target 1 Level 8 or lower "Stardust" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

Part of the reason I chose "Don't Pay the Ferryman" for the title of this chapter is because I didn't want a title that might give away the debut of this dragon. Truth be told, I had originally planned to save Dios Blazar for Utena's duel against Rex, but I couldn't think of any other way for her to defeat the Skeleton Knight, and it was pretty much the Skeleton Knight's intention to push Utena to her limits to bring out a dragon like this one. Anyway, coming up with Dios Blazar Dragon's effect was pretty hard. In the end, I just mixed and modified the effects of Cosmic Blazar Dragon and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon.

**Curse Buster Charm**

Continuous Spell

While this card is face-up on the field, monsters currently on the field cannot be sent to the Graveyard by card effects.

**Underworld Sanction**

Counter Trap

When your opponent activates a card effect by banishing it from the Graveyard: negate that effect and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Just some support cards I made for the Skeleton Knight to put the pressure on Utena. That about covers it for this chapter. I should hopefully be back next week with another update, which will cover the backstory of the Goodwin Brothers in this AU. So until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	33. The Goodwin Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Goodwin Brothers

Utena looked down at the Skeleton Knight with a raised eyebrow. "Father Goodwin is your little brother? Wait a minute. You said when our duel started that you're over five thousand years old. So how come he's still alive and you're a walking skeleton?"

"That is a long story…and one that I will keep as brief as possible since I do not have much time left," the Skeleton Knight began. "It begins over five thousand years ago when Rex and I were only children. We were orphans with nothing but the ragged clothes on our backs. We didn't even have names of our own. As my brother and I learned later, our impoverished parents sold us both not long after we were born to what today might be called a sweatshop so they could have money for themselves.

"We were essentially slaves, given numbers in place of names. My brother and I lived that wretched existence for about twelve years until we finally managed to escape. After that, we wandered from village to village; stealing what food we could in order to survive. Then one day we came to a particular village in a prosperous and fertile valley, and that was when our fortunes changed. On the day we came to that village, one of the local shop owners caught my brother and I trying to steal food from his stand.

"The shop owner was about to beat us mercilessly, until a young woman came to our rescue. She offered to pay for the food we tried to steal, an offer that the shop owner accepted out of great reverence it seemed. It was then when my brother and I learned that the woman was named Ish Kiq Goodwin. She took us in and decided to raise the two of us as her younger brothers, giving us names in the process. I was named Rudger, and my younger brother was named Rex.

"In time, Rex and I learned that Ish was in fact a powerful priestess who brought fortune to the valley, which was why the shop keeper who had nearly beat us to death looked on Ish with such reverence when she saved us. Ish performed these miracles by calling upon Duel Monster spirits to have them use their magic on the land. Rex and I watched Ish performing these arts one day, and when Ish found out that my brother and I could see these spirits she decided to make us her apprentices and have us help her with her work. Rex and I were honored to take on such a task, for we owed Ish everything and had quickly grown to adore her. The three of us lived in happiness for about four years…but then one day, things began to change.

"Ish had started to act differently. At the time, Rex and I were too ignorant of human nature to know that she was acting like a woman in love. Rex and I also noticed that every few nights Ish would leave the house in secret and not come back until morning. One of those nights, Rex's curiosity about Ish's activities ended up getting the better of him, and he insisted to go out and follow her. Since there was no talking my brother out of spying on Ish, I went along with Rex to try and keep him out of as much trouble as I could, and that night we ended up seeing something that shocked us both to the core…"

* * *

_The full moon was high as Rudger and Rex Goodwin walked quietly through the hills, discretely following their adoptive older sister Ish. To the surprise of the two brothers, the path that Ish had been taking was the one they often took up to the old stone circle where Ish would call upon her spirits to bring fortune to the land. This worked to their advantage though, since it meant that they didn't have to follow Ish too closely and thus increase their risk of being caught._

_"It really is strange, isn't it brother?" Rex quietly asked. "What sort of ritual could Ish be performing this late at night? And why wouldn't she involve us?"_

_"For the hundredth time Rex, we really shouldn't be doing this," Rudger responded in as low a voice as possible. "If Ish wanted us to know what she was doing, she would've told us. Following her like this is a very bad idea."_

_Rex gave his tan-skinned older brother a large grin. "Come now Rudger. You worry too much. Besides, aren't you just dying to know what Ish is up to?"_

_Rudger had to admit that he was pretty curious about what Ish could be doing. In truth that was a large part of why he had gone with Rex in the first place, and not just to keep him out of trouble. The two brothers continued up the path for several more minutes. They had long ago lost sight of Ish, but they were still certain that she had gone to the stone circle. It wasn't long before the circle of large stones at the top of the hill came in sight._

_Quietly, Rex and Rudger crept up to the top of the hill and peaked around one of the large stones. That was when they saw the last thing they had expected to find. They found Ish all right, totally naked and on her back on the flat altar in the center of the circle. On top of her was a nude man with caramel skin, long bluish-white hair, and very handsome features. The strange man was plowing into Ish as she moaned with pleasure and dug her nails into his back. Her tan skin was glistening with sweat and her long white hair was splayed every which was over the altar's edge._

_His eyes wide with shock, Rex was about to cry out when Rudger quickly put his hand over his mouth. Rudger grabbed his younger brother by the back of his shirt and pulled him down the hill away from the stone circle. Eventually the two of them began running through the night and didn't stop until they reached their house. When they finally arrived, the two of them stood by the doorway panting for several minutes trying to catch their breath._

_"I…I can't believe it," Rex finally spoke. "Why wouldn't Ish have told us about something like this?"_

_"It wasn't any of our business, Rex," Rudger replied. "Ish has a right to be involved with any man she chooses."_

_"But still! Why couldn't she have told us? We're her brothers! Are we not?"_

_"Ish must have good reason for keeping this man a secret from us! We didn't have any right to go prying. I hate to say I told you so, brother. But I knew that no good would come of following her!"_

_"So what're we supposed to do now?"_

_Rudger put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "We go to bed and pretend that this night didn't happen, that's what! We need to forget everything we just saw! Understand?"_

_Rex seemed like he was about to protest, but after a few moments finally nodded and went into the house. Rudger followed closely after him, and the two of them finally went to bed. Of course sleep did not come easily to either one of them._

* * *

"…Part of the reason why Ish's consort was such a shock to me was that I had started to see her as something other than an older sister," the Skeleton Knight continued. "To this day I still suspect that Rex felt the same way. In any case, Rex and I soon found that our transgression had not gone unnoticed. Early the next morning, Ish had called us in to have a talk…"

* * *

_Rudger and Rex sat across the table from Ish feeling more shame than either of them had ever felt in their lives. The normally kind eyes of the white-haired priestess who had taken them in and made them part of her family now looked at them sternly. The tense silence that passed between the three of them seemed to go on for an eternity._

_At long last, Ish opened her mouth to speak. "Alright you little sneaks, I know you both followed me last night to the Spirit Altar."_

_This revelation made Rex flinch. "H-how…how did you know?"_

_Ish blushed a bit and looked away. "My 'friend' saw you out of the corner of his eye as you peaked around the stone and ran off. Honestly! I cannot believe the two of you would do something like this!"_

_"We're very sorry, Ish!" Rudger declared as he bowed his head. "We know we had no right to follow you like that."_

_"It was all my idea!" Rex spoke. "If there's going to be a punishment of some kind, punish me alone! Leave Rudger out of it!"_

_Ish let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to punish either of you. I merely want the two of you to understand how wrong it was of you to spy on me like that."_

_"We promise we won't do anything like that again," Rudger assured her._

_"That's right!" Rex agreed. "We know now that we were wrong to do that in the first place!"_

_Ish sighed again as a small smile came to her face. "Okay. I believe you both. We'll speak no more of this."_

_"One thing though Ish. You have every night not to tell us if you wish, but…who was that man you were with?" Rex asked._

_Ish once again blushed and looked away. "To be honest…I still don't entirely know him. He's a traveler who came to the valley a few weeks ago. I bumped into him one morning while out shopping, and well…he swept me off my feet."_

_"He sounds…pretty amazing," Rudger remarked with a slight twinge of bitterness in his voice._

_Ish nodded. "He's actually pretty knowledgeable about the type of magic I perform. In fact he's helping me learn a ritual to summon a spirit more powerful than anything I've summoned before, one that can make this valley more bountiful than it's ever been in a hundred years."_

_"That's pretty amazing!" Rex excitedly declared. "Have you tried performing it yet?"_

_"Not yet. It's more complex than any of the rituals I've learned before. But I think I've almost got it. So Rex, Rudger, when the time comes when I finally have the ritual down, I'd like the two of you to help me perform it."_

_"We would be honored, Ish," Rudger responded as Rex nodded in agreement._

_"Great!" Ish replied as she rose from her chair. "Now, how 'bout I cook us all a big breakfast?"_

_Rex went a bit pale upon hearing this. "Uh…Ish, that's not necessary. Besides, I believe it was my turn to prepare breakfast this morning anyway."_

_"Oh nonsense! With what I just put the two of you through, you can just relax and let me worry about the cooking."_

_As Ish went over to the stove, Rudger and Rex both looked at one another and grimaced. Though Ish was a very skilled priestess, her cooking was incredibly horrible. At that moment, the two of them couldn't help but wonder if this was Ish's way of punishing them for last night._

* * *

"…Eventually that day came when Ish asked my brother and I to help her with the ritual her consort had helped her learn," the Skeleton Knight continued. "But that was when everything went wrong. The monster that Ish ended up calling forth was not a goddess of blessing like she had been told, but a horrible demon that brought forth a great blight upon the land. Crops died and even the grass withered away, making the once bountiful valley into a wasteland. But that was only the beginning of the village's misfortune.

"In addition to the death of the crops, a strange sickness swept through the great village and cost the lives of many. The death toll ended up being in the hundreds. The greatest irony of all though was that while the villagers suffered, Ish, Rex and myself were all unaffected by the unspeakable curse we had brought forth…and it was that exemption from the curse was what caused the villagers to turn on Ish. One morning, a mob came to our house to take Ish away and burn her as witch. Ish forced Rex and I to flee before the villagers could take us all.

"Rex and I of course wanted to stay and fight, but Ish knew it was a fight we couldn't win. Ish ordered us to leave her, and it was not an order we could not refuse. My brother and I made it to the far edge of the village…where we saw the smoke of the fire they were using to burn Ish rising to the heavens!"

It was here that Utena noticed that the Skeleton Knight's boney arms were trembling. In fact it seemed to the pinkette that the undead duelist was on the verge of crying. As much as Utena hated the Skeleton Knight for what he had done to her friends, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

After a few moments, the Skeleton Knight regained his composure. "It was during this time…that Rex and I ended up formally meeting the man who had doomed Ish and who would eventually lead us both down the path to damnation…"

* * *

_All Rudger could do was look on in horror at the smoke that was rising from the village. He knew that they could only be burning one thing…or rather one person. All Rudger wanted to do at that moment was to rush back down into the village and rescue Ish from the flames, but he knew that such a thing was beyond his power._

_Next to Rudger, Rex watched the smoke and fell to his knees. "How…how could they? For years, Ish brought those people nothing but blessings…and this is how they repay her?"_

_Rudger glanced over at his brother. "Rex…"_

_"Those bastards!" Rex cursed as he punched the ground with his fist. "How could they do this to Ish? Sure we screwed up with that ritual, but that was all just a big mistake! And for that, they call her a witch and burn her out of revenge?"_

_"That unfortunately is human nature," a voice interrupted. "A person can act with virtue and kindness all their lives, but for one minor sin the people can turn on them and revile them as a demon. People are far more prone to punish than to forgive."_

_Rudger and Rex looked back to see an exotic and handsome-looking man with long bluish-white hair, clad in a long-sleeved red shirt that was unbuttoned at the top to show off his bare chest, and long black pants. The brothers instantly recognized this stranger as the one who they saw Ish with that fateful night. Standing next to the stranger was a young woman clad totally in a burgundy hood and cloak that made it impossible to see her face._

_Rudger became filled with anger upon seeing the stranger. "You! You're the one who brought this tragedy upon us! If you hadn't tried teaching Ish that ritual, none of this would've happened!"_

_"And for that, you have my deepest apologies," the stranger replied with a look of sadness. "I thought I was teaching Ish the ritual to bring forth the goddess, Northwemko. But instead it seems I taught her the ritual to summon her opposite, the demon king Garlandolf. Nothing I can do or say can make up for this mistake."_

_As Rudger looked into the stranger's emerald eyes, he found that he believed his words. He seemed sincerely devastated by Ish's execution._

_At the moment, Rex rose to his feet. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face to us after the way you've ruined our lives! Why don't you just leave?"_

_The stranger nodded. "I will leave if you wish, but I wanted to give you both an offer to try and make up for the mistake I made. What if I told you that there was a way to undo everything that has happened here today?"_

_"You speak nonsense!" Rudger declared. "Nothing you do can bring Ish back!"_

_"Hold it Rudger!" Rex interrupted as he held up his hand. "As outrageous as it sounds…I actually somehow believe this man. Plus he seems to know a great deal about the mystical arts; far more than Ish ever did it seems. Let's at least hear him out."_

_After a moment, Rudger nodded for the stranger to continue, though he had many doubts about what he was going to hear._

_"There exists in the heavens a fortress known as Seibal," the stranger began. "It was once a great kingdom five thousand years ago, until a tragedy befell it and it was pulled from the land. But within that fortress there exists a great power that can grant any wish imaginable, a power that can revolutionize the very world itself. You can use that power to bring Ish back."_

_"And how do we gain this power?" Rex asked._

_"Unfortunately the road to Seibal is not easy. Certain rituals must be performed over a great deal of time. The first one will need more than the three of us. As it happens, I am on a pilgrimage to gather young men such as you two to train as Diak Ums, Duels Priests. If you are successful in the rituals to come, the power to bring back Ish…or to change this very world itself…can be yours. What do you say?"_

_Rudger looked to his young brother. "What do you think?"_

_"Well…we have nowhere else to go now," Rex pointed out. "And honestly, I would give my very soul to bring Ish back to us. Surly you feel the same way, brother."_

_After a moment, Rudger nodded. "Very well. Let's do it, brother! Together we'll bring back Ish and bring back the lives we had before!"_

_Rex nodded and turned back to the stranger. "By the way, Ish never told us your name."_

_The stranger smiled. "You can call me End of the World."_

* * *

"…And thus my brother and I followed End of the World as he went on his pilgrimage across the land, gathering many more students to become Diak Ums," the Skeleton Knight continued. "When enough of us had been gathered, End of the World trained us all. Time passed, and when everyone's training had been completed, End of the World divided us into two groups. Thus began the ritual tournament to crown the King of Sky's Lock, the first step on the road to Seibal. I ended up in the bracket that would name the High Priest of the Northern Sky, while my brother ended up in the bracket to name the High Priest of the Southern Sky. At the end of it all, the Priests of the Northern and Southern Skies would face each other for the title of King of Sky's Lock.

"The riding duels that followed were merciless. But in the end, both my brother and I triumphed and made it to the final round of the ritual tournament. Though we were against each other, it didn't matter to us who won. We had vowed that the winner would use the power in Seibal to bring back Ish."

"What happened to the people who lost in this tournament of yours?" Utena asked.

Here the Skeleton Knight let out a bitter chuckle. "That is a good question. Originally I believed that those who lost the tournament had simply been sent home by End of the World. But one night, I learned the horrible truth from a very unexpected source…"

* * *

_Rudger was suddenly wakened in the middle of the night by the sound of someone loudly whispering his name. The sound of the voice was so shockingly familiar that it caused him to shoot up in bed, only to find that his room in End of the World's castle to be totally empty. Rudger was about to try going back to sleep when he heard the whisper again. The voice this time was coming from out in the hall, and once again Rudger felt that it was incredibly familiar. Rudger remained still for a few moments and the voice called him again, more urgently this time._

_After the third call, Rudger practically jumped out of bed and burst out into the hall. When he looked to his left, he saw the transparent form of a woman in a long brown cloak looking at him for a split second before walking away. Rudger saw the phantom woman's long white hair and knew instantly who it was._

_"Ish…" Rudger whispered._

_Rudger quickly realized that the phantom of Ish wanted to lead him somewhere, so he followed her down the hallway as quickly as he could. It was proving difficult to follow Ish's ghost. Rudger ended up losing sight of her many times, but she would reappear waiting for him at various doors and passageways before dashing off again. The ghost ended up leading to a space underneath the castle. Rudger had never been down the particular passageway, so he had no idea where he was going._

_Eventually Rudger's chase came to an end, and when he reached the space underneath the castle Ish's ghost vanished. What he saw after Ish was gone though stunned him. Beneath the castle seemed to be some sort of massive graveyard. Rudger took a look at some of the grave markers and found that he recognized each and every one of the names. They were the names of all of the other Duel Priests he had fought in the ritual tournament._

_"Rather inconvenient for you to have found this place," a familiar voice spoke. Rudger turned around and saw End of the World leaning in the doorway he had just come through. "Then again, I suppose it makes no difference at this point."_

_"Is this what I think it is?" Rudger asked. "Are these the graves of everyone I've defeated so far?"_

_"Did you really think I simply sent the defeated home? Many of them had no homes to go back to anyway. Those who lost were made sacrifices used to provide energy for the ritual. They are the seeds of the flowers that shall bloom at the world's end. It's an honor really. Besides, if I hadn't found them, they would've remained pieces of human trash."_

_"Is that what my brother and I are to you? Disposable pawns that you can simply throw away?"_

_"Not at all. You and Rex have proven to be fairly special, just as I thought you'd be when I first found you all those years ago when you lived with Ish."_

_Just then, a horrible realization dawned upon Rudger. "It can't be…you deliberately taught Ish the ritual that brought forth that demon, didn't you? All so that you'd get Rex and I to take part in your game!"_

_"I needed you both to take part somehow. And Ish's death gave you both an added motivation."_

_"Well I've had it! I'm not taking part in your game any more!"_

_"You have no choice, Rudger. Tomorrow morning, you and Rex will duel to decide who shall be the King of Sky's Lock. If you do not, then it is within my right to select a winner by default. The one who forfeits will instantly be executed as a sacrifice."_

_"Fine! Then burn me to ash or whatever it is you plan to do! I'm done with this!"_

_"Ah! But what if I decided to make you the winner, regardless of your feelings? That would mean that Rex would be the sacrifice. I know you too well Rudger. You'd never let your only brother die in such a way. But of course, the decision is ultimately yours. I'll give you the night to think it over."_

_With that, End of the World left the grave chamber. Rudger watched him leave as his hands balled into fists at his sides._

* * *

"…In the end my hands were tied," the Skeleton Knight continued. "I could not allow End of the World to simply sacrifice Rex. So I took part in the duel. My only hope was to somehow bring the duel to a draw, which perhaps might've ruined the ritual. At the same time I tried to reason with Rex and tell him what was really going on. Unfortunately, his lust for that power hidden up in Seibal was far greater than expected…"

* * *

_It was early in the morning as Rudger and Rex raced against each other on horseback outside the castle as End of the World watched from his throne. The young woman in the burgundy hood and cloak had been watching the duel at End of the World's side. Ever since the duel started Rudger had been playing defensively, and it was starting to get on Rex's nerves._

_"I've had it brother!" Rex protested. "When are you going to take this seriously?"_

_"Rex! You do not know what is truly at stake here!" Rudger told him. "The loser of this duel shall lose his life!"_

_"…I know. I found that out long ago, brother."_

_Rudger had been completely stunned by Rex's answer. "Then you know we can't possibly go through with this! Brother killing brother? You know it isn't right! The power of Seibal isn't worth such a cost!"_

_"And thus you reveal to me how truly weak you are! Because I am willing to do whatever it takes to gain the power that this ritual promises! Even getting rid of you! I now harmonize the life force of the five monsters I've called forth to summon the dragon who rules the heavens!"_

_One of the five angelic monsters that had been flying after Rex's horse changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled the other four monsters and transformed them into eight white stars._

_"Heaven! Fate! Principle of all phenomena! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here!" Rex chanted. "Synchro Summon! The celestial conqueror! Ascension Sky Dragon!"_

_The stars flashed and became a pillar of blinding white light that shot upward into the heavens. After a few moments the light faded to reveal a gigantic white serpentine dragon with green eyes. Covering the top of its head was a large crest with a single blade on top, and growing beneath this crest was a mane of long spiked golden hair. Growing from the dragon's shoulders like pieces of armor were several large wing-like fins. It had two long arms ending with powerful six-fingered hands, and from each of its forearms grew two large white wings._

_"Goodbye, brother!" Rex spoke. "I will bring you back along with Ish when I gain the power of Seibal! Sky Dragon! Attack him directly and end this! Ultimate Ascending Wave!"_

_The white dragon roared and projected a massive blast of white light from his body. The blast struck both Rudger and his horse, burning them both to a crisp. Rudger reached for his brother before everything went dark._

* * *

"…And thus was the end of my life as a human," the Skeleton Knight continued. "Rex became the King of Sky's Lock, and doing so he gained the unnaturally long life that End of the World possessed. The two of them are currently immortal, and will remain so until the final ritual is completed. As for me, my soul would not cross over into the world beyond. My determination to thwart End of the World and save Rex from himself caused my soul to cling to my dead body, reanimating it in the form you see before you. I had become a lich, and had gained the powers of darkness to aid me in my quest."

"I have to admit, I feel kinda bad for you," Utena spoke. "But that doesn't excuse how you used my friends!"

"Indeed. In that respect I am no better than End of the World," the Skeleton Knight admitted. "Hate me if you wish, but I had no other choice but to do what I did to stop that man's evil and save my brother, whether that was by killing the Rose Bride or finding a hero like you. The important thing is that I succeeded in the latter. Now that you are the King of Earth's Lock, you have a chance at ending this madness."

"There's just one thing I don't get. How come it took over five thousand years to begin this selection for the King of Earth's Lock?"

"The stars must be aligned in a certain way for both rituals to work. A third alignment was also needed in order for Mikage to open the gate to this track underneath Seibal forty years ago. The alignments for the selection rituals are five thousand years apart."

Utena let out a heavy sigh. "I guess that makes sense, even though the whole thing is crazy. Then again, here I am talking to a living skeleton."

"I will not be 'alive' as you call it for much longer," the Skeleton Knight revealed as he reached for his duel disk with a trembling arm. "Your victory over me broke the spell binding my soul to my bones. I cannot linger in this world for much longer. So as my last act, I give you this."

With that, the Skeleton Knight pulled a card from his deck and held it before Utena. Hesitantly, Utena took the card from his boney fingers.

"Rex will have a strategy in place to try and thwart you from using the true power of the Sword of Dios," the Skeleton Knight revealed. "That card should allow you to foil that strategy. Though I wouldn't blame you for tossing that card away after all that I have done to you, I advice that you hold onto it. And now…I have one last request to beg of you, Prince Utena. Defeat End of the World…and save Rex from the shadows."

Suddenly the Skeleton Knight collapsed into a pile of bones and tattered rags, with his duel disk and helmet falling to the edge of the pile. Utena looked down at the pile and found that she was filled with conflicting emotions.

"Are you okay Lady Utena?" Anthy asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just can't decide if the Skeleton Knight was really a good guy or a bad guy," Utena answered. "Given the way that End of the World used him and threw him away though, I guess I can't really blame him for doing what he did. End of the World's the real enemy in all of this."

"…It really has grown late Lady Utena. Perhaps we should return to the dorms now."

"Yeah. Good idea. I'm totally beat. You know there is one thing that doesn't quite add up though. The Skeleton Knight mentioned that End of the World had some girl with him. I wonder who she was?"

Anthy looked down almost as if in shame. "…No idea. But does it really matter now?"

Utena shrugged and stretched her arms. "Guess not. Well, let's get out of here Anthy. Looks like tomorrow I'm going to have to have a talk with Father Goodwin."

* * *

In the air not far above the track, Rudger's spirit looked down and saw Utena and Anthy heading back to the elevator together. He then looked away and saw the pile of bones that was what was left of his body.

Rudger sighed. _"I hope I've done enough."_

_"I think you did very well,"_ a familiar voice spoke.

Rudger turned around and saw Ish hovering before him. Her gentle smile brought a tear to his eye. _"Ish! Have you been watching over me all this time?"_

_"Of course I have. I've been waiting for you, and for Rex,"_ Ish answered.

_"I don't see how you could've stood to be in my presence, given what sort of monster I became,"_ Rudger responded as he came over and took Ish's hands. _"Utena had every right to despise me, as do you now."_

Ish shook her head. _"Nonsense. You did what you had to in order to try and make things right, and I know that in your heart you hated doing it."_

_"I just hope all I've done was enough."_

_"I think it might be,"_ Ish replied as she looked down towards Utena. _"That girl has a strong heart. I think she may just be able to save Rex, and maybe even defeat that man. Though…it will depend a lot upon whether or not she can remember what she's forgotten."_

_"What she's forgotten?"_ Rudger asked with a raised eyebrow. _"What do you mean?"_

Ish smiled and shook her head. _"We've done all that we can Rudger. The rest is up to that girl. But I have a hunch that she may indeed be the true successor to the Rose Prince."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** While this was kind of a fun chapter to write, it ended up being more of a challenge to write than I first thought it'd be. This version of Rudger and Rex's backstory is based on their backstory from the 5D's manga, with one or two little added details and of course some major alterations. The two hardest parts to writing this chapter were figuring out how to work in "End of the World" and how Ish would meet her end. Incidentally, the two monsters that End of the World mentioned in this chapter, Northwemko and Garlandolf are two Ritual Monsters that came out during the 5D's era. Of course I didn't pick those two monsters as the ones for Ish's ritual simply because they came out during the 5D's era, they were simply the first monsters that came to mind when I tried thinking of Duel Monster spirits that could bring either a great blessing or a terrible curse to the land.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	34. The Last Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 34: The Last Challenge

Utena and Anthy were meeting Miki and Wakaba for lunch at Ohtori Academy's outdoor cafeteria. During the meal, Utena had been telling Wakaba and Miki about everything that happened the night before with Mikage and the Skeleton Knight. She even filled them in on the Skeleton Knight's tragic past, and of Father Goodwin's apparent immortality. Wakaba and Miki couldn't help but find the story to be quite shocking. Utena of course also showed them the gold ring she now had that signified her position as the King of Earth's Lock.

"I never would've believed that Father Goodwin was over five thousand years old," Miki remarked after Utena finally finished her story. "Or that the Skeleton Knight was actually his older brother."

"It was a pretty big surprise to me too," Utena responded.

"So what happens now?" Wakaba asked.

"Well, now that Ms. Tenjou has become the King of Earth's Lock, the only thing left for her to do is to challenge the King of Sky's Lock, Father Goodwin, to a duel for the right to enter Seibal," Miki answered. "Guess this means that the involvement of the student council in the game has ended once and for all."

"Then Tenjou had better win!" a familiar voice interrupted.

Utena and the others all looked and saw Juri approaching their table. The redhead was wheeling a still catatonic Shiori in front of her.

Utena rose from her chair to confront her rival. "Hey there, Juri. You're still looking a little pale. Have you been taking care of yourself properly?"

"My health is none of your concern," Juri responded. "More importantly Tenjou, now that you've actually made it this far into the game, you had better not screw things up. It would be an insult to me and to everyone who lost against you."

"Don't worry. I intend to win the whole thing."

Juri nodded. "Well, if you do manage to win, know that my intention is to take the power of Seibal from you after you do."

"And what would you do with that power if you did somehow manage to take it from me? I doubt that you still want to free yourself from those shackles of yours, from the looks of things. Would you just use it to try and wake up Shiori?"

Juri put a hand on the catatonic girl's shoulder. "If she doesn't wake up by the time you win, then yes."

"And what if she does? What would you use the power for then?"

"…Honestly, I don't know. But I do know that my pride will not allow you to take such a power from me without a fight! So get ready Tenjou! You and I will face each other again!"

With that, Juri walked off, taking Shiori with her.

"Wow Utena! What exactly is the deal with you and Juri anyway?" Wakaba asked.

"It's a long story," Utena answered. "Well, I think now seems as good a time as any to go have a talk with Father Goodwin. Anthy, if you don't mind, I'd rather go see him alone. Knowing what I do now about Father Goodwin, I don't trust that guy around you."

"That's quite all right, Lady Utena," Anthy replied as she rose from her chair. "I'd like to go and meet with my brother anyway."

Utena nodded and turned back to Miki and Wakaba. "I'll see you guys later and let you know how things turn out."

Anthy and Utena walked away from the table in opposite directions, leaving Miki and Wakaba alone.

"So, once Utena manages to beat Father Goodwin and this End of the World guy, that'll be it, right?" Wakaba assumed as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the sky. "I'll bet Utena's pretty eager to get this over with."

Miki nodded. "Let's just hope Utena has what it takes to beat them both."

* * *

Akio was sitting on his couch with his shirt slightly unbuttoned and a glass of red wine in his hand as he gazed out the window. An old phonograph in the room was playing a piece of opera that the dark prince had grown fond of over the last few decades. At that moment Akio was feeling on top of the world. After thousands of years of waiting and planning, he was finally about to gain his hands on the power sleeping in Seibal, the power he had lost long ago. For Akio, the next two duels in the game were merely a formality.

As Akio took another sip from his wine glass, Anthy entered the room. "Good day, brother."

"Ah! Anthy. I was wondering when you would get here," Akio responded. "Come closer."

Anthy seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking over to stand before the couch.

"Have a seat," Akio spoke as he patted a spot on the couch next to him. Anthy remained rooted to the floor where she stood. "I said sit down!"

After another moment, Anthy relented and sat down next to her brother.

Akio put an arm around Anthy and pulled her close. "Just think Anthy. Very soon this will all be behind us. Once the game finally comes to an end, we'll at last have back our old lives."

"If you say so, brother."

Akio put down his wine glass and took Anthy's chin, turning her face towards him. "Come now Anthy. You should be more excited about this!"

"I am, brother," Anthy replied, though there was no trace of excitement on her face or in her voice.

Akio began to untie the ribbon of Anthy's uniform. "Seems like you're having a little trouble getting into the spirit of the occasion. Let me help you with that."

With that, Akio pinned Anthy beneath him on the couch. Anthy's eyes went totally dead as Akio began kissing her neck.

* * *

Rex was on a little stroll near the campus chapel as he saw Utena approaching in the distance. The silver-haired priest couldn't help but smile a bit as the pink-haired tomboy walked up. Rex was a little surprised that Utena hadn't actually shown up sooner.

"Hello child," Rex greeted as Utena came near. "Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it? What exactly brings you out my way?"

"I had a very interesting talk with your brother, Rudger last night," Utena responded.

Rex chuckled. "Ah yes. I heard that you defeated the Skeleton Knight. Though I had no idea that you and he spoke after the duel. Just what did my former brother say about me anyway?"

"He told me about how you killed him. I always found you to be pretty sketchy for a priest, especially after I found out you were involved with this game, but I had no idea what kind of monster you really were."

"Everything I did back then and have done since then has all been in the name of a greater good. Sacrifices had to be made in order to get this far."

"And was Touga going to be one of those sacrifices of yours?"

Here Rex's smile vanished. "It was regrettable I had to use the boy in that way, but it had to be done…for him most of all. The atrocities that Touga went through during his childhood are one of the many reasons why this power must be obtained."

"So what? You plan to use the power in Seibal to bring Touga back to life, along with your brother and Ish?"

"…I gave up on such plans long ago. I live for the future now, not for the past. The life I had with my brother and Ish can no longer be. No, what the power of Seibal must be used for is the removal of wickedness in this world! It is that wickedness that took Ish away from my brother and I, and caused us to start our lives as slaves! And that very wickedness is more prominent today than ever in the way this city is divided! I will use that power to put an end to all this evil and create a brand new world!"

"And I'm guessing that Anthy would end up being another sacrifice for this new world you're trying to create?"

"Of course, but you already knew that. It's pointless trying to have a conversation about our conflicting ideals, so why don't you do what you came here to do?"

"Alright then. Rex Goodwin, I challenge you to a duel as the King of Earth's Lock!"

Rex smirked and nodded. "And as the King of Sky's Lock, I accept. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. Granted, I would've preferred a different opponent, but I'm confident the end result of our battle will be the same. We will hold our duel tomorrow morning! I suggest you use the rest of this day to prepare your soul for defeat."

* * *

It was still fairly early in the afternoon as Utena headed for the rose garden to meet with Anthy. By the time the pinkette reached the tower she saw Akio standing in front of the elevator door. The sight of the handsome acting chairman of the academy caused Utena to freeze in her tracks. Ever since that day when Akio had come onto Utena up in his office, Utena had been rather apprehensive about being alone with him. In the end though, Utena put her apprehension aside and continued for the elevator.

"Hello there," Akio greeted as Utena came near.

"Hi," Utena responded. "What brings you here?"

"Anthy mentioned to me that you and she were meeting here today, and I thought this would be a good chance for us to catch up. I wanted to see if the information I gave you on Dr. Nemuro was any help."

Utena nodded. "It was. Was that the only reason why you came here?"

"Partly. But…I also wanted to know if you still felt the same way about me as when we last talked."

"Of course I do. I still think you're a pretty great guy, Akio, but that's as far as it goes. Like I told you, there's someone else I have feelings for."

A bitter smile came to Akio's face. "Ah yes. Your one-sided love. I still think you're kidding yourself, you know. The day when this person finally returns your feelings will likely never come."

"Actually…that day may come pretty soon," Utena revealed, seeming to catch Akio off guard. "In fact it may happen tomorrow. Once I take care of this one thing…I plan to tell this person how I really feel."

"Ah…I see," Akio responded as a small smile returned to his lips. "You're a bold one Utena. You must be sure that this person will actually return your feelings."

"Not at all. To tell you the truth, I'm actually pretty terrified about that moment. Especially since this person once mentioned an old love from the past, someone I'm apparently a lot like in some ways. It seems that this person might be still waiting for this old love to come back."

"So then maybe your love really is hopeless. But it could also be that perhaps this person isn't really your true love."

"Maybe you're right. But I doubt that you're my true love either."

"You know…you remind me of someone I met a very long time ago, back when Anthy and I lived down in the Commons…a girl I rescued from drowning."

Utena couldn't help but gasp slightly at Akio's mention of saving a drowning girl once down in the Commons. After all, she herself had been saved from drowning after jumping into one of the city's irrigation rivers.

"She was a pretty girl, a bit younger than I was," Akio continued. "I found out that she had plunged into the river because she felt she had nothing more to live for. It was understandable really; given how most people living in the Commons have nothing from the day they're born until the day they die. But I encouraged her to keep going and told her that as long as she held onto the strong heart she had, she would eventually find something wonderful to live for."

Akio's story had left Utena totally speechless. What he described was almost exactly like what happened that day Dios rescued her from drowning and gave her the seal ring and the card for Stardust Spark Dragon. Of course Utena could still never clearly remember what happened during that incident. In fact when she did think back to that day, Utena sometimes felt that she was always forgetting some very important detail about what happened.

"I do often wonder about what happened to that girl," Akio continued. "I hope that she finally ended up with the same kind of fortune that Anthy and I have been blessed with. Well, I should be going. I'm sure Anthy's wondering where you are by now, and I have some business to attend to. Until we meet again, Utena."

With that, Akio walked past Utena and left. Utena stood rooted to the ground for a few moments, reeling from Akio's story. It was then that Utena realized just what it was about Akio that she always found so familiar. He looked like Dios, albeit a little older. Utena began to wonder if perhaps Akio and Dios were one and the same, though a part of her still doubted it. Yet she also doubted her memories of that whole event.

After a few moments, Utena shook her head and quickly tried to push the whole conversation she and Akio had just had out of her mind before finally heading into the elevator. She didn't want to keep Anthy waiting for her any longer.

* * *

_Utena found herself lying on the ground, with her wrists bound together by a heavy black chain staked into the concrete beneath her. She tried to pull the chain free but quickly found that it was impossible. As the pinkette got up, she discovered that she was wearing a long sleeveless dress similar to the one that Anthy wore during the turbo duels; only hers was lavender on color and included a pair of white elbow-high gloves. Utena also found that her hair was as long as it usually was during turbo duels. She felt that something was on her head, and when she reached up with her bound hands to touch it, she realized that it was the same sort of crown that was part of Anthy's Rose Bride outfit._

_It wasn't long before Utena realized that she wasn't alone. Standing a few feet away with her back to her was a man with long bluish-white hair, wearing a white military-style dress uniform. His arms were raised upwards towards the air as if waiting to catch someone who was going to jump down to him. Utena felt that she should recognize the man, but for some reason she couldn't place whom it was. The pinkette didn't dwell long on the mystery man's identity though, because she quickly saw something that snatched her full attention._

_Floating in the air before the mystery man was a woman bound in black chains to a large steel cross. She was nude save for a tattered red cloth hanging down around her waist, and in a flash Utena recognized that caramel skin and the long purple hair covering her naked breasts; it was Anthy. To Utena's horror, chains were not the only things binding the purple-haired beauty to the cross; thick metal stakes had been pounded through the palms of her hands and her ankles. What was worse though was that Anthy had swords and daggers sticking out from her torso. Little streaks of blood dripped from the corners of Anthy's mouth, and her emerald eyes were totally dead._

_The thing that was even more horrible to Utena though was that she felt like she had seen Anthy in this state once before, a very long time ago…but she could not remember where. Utena unfortunately did not have long to recall just how and where she had seen Anthy in that terrible state, for her attention was caught by the wind suddenly picking up as if a storm was starting. It was then that Utena got a good look at her current surroundings. She was in an ancient and ruined city, destroyed by what, she did not know. The sky above was dark, and Utena found that it was because of a total solar eclipse that was beautiful to look at and yet filled her with a dread of something she could not name._

_Just then some sort of roar echoed through the sky. Utena looked, and just to the right of the eclipse flashed a speck of crimson light like another star. A few seconds later the star flashed again and then suddenly became bigger. Something from above was headed straight for them. Just when it seemed like the light was about to strike the entire city, there was a blinding flash, and when the light from the flash cleared there was something hovering behind the cross Anthy had been bound to._

_That thing was a massive serpentine dragon made of crimson light, with its eyes and the outline of its body shining gold. The dragon let out another roar that echoed through the heavens, and Utena realized that it was about to try and devour Anthy like some sort of sacrificial offering. At this point Utena finally got to her feet, and the mystery man standing before the cross looked back at her, flashing a wicked grin. The dragon of light began to open his jaws, and Utena reached towards the cross with her arms still bound as she called out Anthy's name._

Utena shot up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. A hand touched her shoulder and caused her to let out a startled grasp. When she turned her head though, Utena saw that it was only Anthy and let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Lady Utena?" Anthy asked.

Utena smiled. "Yeah…I'm okay. Just had kind of a nasty dream. What're you doing up though Anthy?"

"I woke up because you were moaning in your sleep. Are you sure you're okay?"

Utena gave Anthy a hug. "I'm fine. C'mon. Let's get back to sleep we have a pretty big day tomorrow."

With that, the two of the laid back down on the bed, with Utena wrapping an arm around Anthy. Utena immediately closed her eyes, but Anthy's remained open.

"…Lady Utena? I…I don't think you should take part in your duel against Father Goodwin," Anthy spoke.

Utena opened her eyes and looked at Anthy with surprise. "Why not?"

"Because…if you defeat Father Goodwin, you'll have to face End of the World next… and End of the World is extremely powerful. As strong as you are, I'm not sure you can win against him, and…and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But Anthy, I have to beat End of the World so I can free you from this messed-up game."

"I'm not worth it!" Anthy practically shouted as she lifted her head, catching Utena off guard. "I…I am nothing. The only purpose for my existence is to unlock the power of Seibal. Beyond that, I am worthless."

Utena sat back up and looked Anthy straight in the eye. "Anthy, that just isn't true! You're my dearest friend and much more. I would give everything to bring you happiness and give you the life you deserve. So even though it's dangerous, I'm going to take on End of the World. And I will beat him!"

Anthy looked away from her with a profound sadness in her eyes. "But…you don't know the full truth about me…"

Utena gently took hold of Anthy's chin and turned the purple-haired girl's face back to her. "I know enough Anthy. I don't care what sort of past you have, or why you seem to think that you deserve the shabby treatment that comes with being the Rose Bride. All I need to know is that I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone else, and that's why I'm going to rescue you form all this. Now c'mon. Let's get some sleep."

After a moment, Anthy finally relented, and the two of them lay back down and closed their eyes. Sleep did not come back easily to either of them though.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So the main purpose of this chapter ended up being just to set up the duel between Utena and Rex, and to do some foreshadowing. Next week's chapter starts the duel between Utena and Rex. So until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	35. Divine Dragon

**Author's Note:** Before we get into this chapter, I'd like to express my hope that everyone reading is doing okay during the current COVID-19 crisis. It's shocking how quickly this thing has grown into something that affects everyone to some degree whether they've contracted the disease themselves or not. During these times I find that it's more important than ever to keep writing as much as I can, so this story will continue. That being said, I hope that this strange crossover of mine will help people get through this crisis at least a little bit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 35: Divine Dragon

Utena ended up getting out of bed quite early the morning of her duel against Rex; despite the trouble she had sleeping the night before. As Anthy continued to sleep soundly in their bed, Utena used the time to make sure her deck was ready for the duels that were about to come. Despite her reservations, Utena had decided to add the card that the Skeleton Knight had given her to her deck. The pinkette had every reason not to use the card after all of the things that the Skeleton Knight had done to her friends, but in the end Utena came to the conclusion that the Skeleton Knight had nothing to gain by giving her a card that would sabotage her, and she didn't want to take the risk of being unprepared in case his warning about Rex's strategy against her being true. With as far as she'd come and with so much at stake, Utena couldn't afford to take any chances.

As soon as Anthy finally woke up and got dressed, Utena and her ventured out of the dorms to head to the administration building. When they exited the building, they found Miki and Wakaba waiting for them almost right by the door.

"Well hi guys," Utena spoke. "Wasn't expecting this kind of sendoff."

"We just wanted to be here to wish you luck," Wakaba explained.

"Unfortunately we can't be there to watch you duel against Father Goodwin and End of the World," Miki added. "But please know that we'll both be rooting for you."

Utena smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys. I know you'll both be there in spirit. One way or another, I'm ending all this today."

Wakaba winked and gave Utena a thumbs-up. "Go knock 'em dead!"

"You bet I will!" Utena replied as she gave her own thumbs-up.

With that, Utena and Anthy continued down the path to the administration building as Miki and Wakaba waved them off.

"It really meant a lot for those two to show up and wish me luck," Utena remarked as they walked.

"It seems they weren't the only ones to do so, Lady Utena," Anthy remarked as she glanced off to the right.

Utena turned her head in the direction Anthy was looking and saw Juri standing not to far away on the grass, holding the wheelchair of the still catatonic Shiori. The redhead gave Utena a nod as she and Anthy passed and continued to watch them as they left. Utena then glanced off to the left and saw Kozue standing under a nearby tree with her arms crossed. The blunette turned her back to Utena as soon as the pinkette saw her.

"Kinda nice that they'd wish us luck too," Utena remarked.

After a few more moments of walking, the entrance to the administration building finally came in sight. As Utena and Anthy approached, they noticed a familiar figure with long green hair waiting for them by the front steps with his arms crossed. Utena couldn't help but roll her eyes the moment she saw Saionji, as he was the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment.

Utena went over to confront Saionji as soon as they reached the front steps. "What the heck do you want?"

"Merely to tell you not to lose," Saionji answered. "Now that you've gotten this far, your defeat would be an insult to me and to Touga, especially if it was a loss to that damn priest."

"Don't worry. I won't lose to Goodwin or to End of the World!"

Saionji nodded. "Just one more thing. Even after you win this game for Seibal, I will come back to take you on again for Anthy's hand."

With that, Saionji walked off. Utena watched the green-haired swordsman as he left and glared at him the whole time. She wanted to storm over and punch Saionji in the jaw for that last comment, but restrained herself. At the moment she had much bigger fish to fry. Utena and Anthy continued into the administration building and immediately headed down into the abandoned hallway.

As soon as the elevators came into view, Anthy pulled ahead and vanished down her own corridor to the left. Utena meanwhile headed into her own usual elevator up to the track. As soon as Utena was inside, the elevator began to ascend and the familiar piece of choral rock music began to play. As the lights from the car washed over her and changed her appearance to her longhaired dueling form, she thought about how this would be the last time she would be taking the elevator up to the track, win or lose. Eventually the elevator stopped and Utena's D-Wheel rose out of the floor. Once Utena mounted the vehicle and put on her helmet, the door to the track opened up.

Utena drove out onto the track and saw Seibal hovering in the sky above, realizing that this would likely be the very last time she would be seeing the floating fortress from below. She also instantly spotted Anthy standing atop her platform in her Rose Bride outfit, and told herself that this would be the last time anyone would be fighting over Anthy like some sort of prize. As Utena reached the starting line for the track, she saw that another D-Wheel was already there waiting. The vehicle was not a normal motorcycle but instead a large black wheel. When Utena pulled up next to the other vehicle, she saw Goodwin sitting in the wheel's seat, clad in white armor and a white cape.

Rex smirked as soon as he saw Utena. "At long last the duel between the King of Earth's Lock and the King of Sky's Lock has finally arrived. The King of Sky's Lock holds custody over the gate to Seibal, while the King of Earth's Lock holds custody over the key to Seibal, the Rose Bride. The winner of this duel will gain custody of both and become the King Who Unlocks. I've waited thousands of years to finally claim that crown."

"Don't think it's going to be that easy to beat me, Goodwin!" Utena declared.

Rex chuckled. "I'll admit my dear that your skill had me a bit worried…for a time. Your victory over Touga threw off my carefully laid plans. I even hoped that my foolish older brother's henchmen would defeat you and finally remove you from the equation. But I have since developed the perfect strategy to eliminate you once and for all. You cannot defeat me."

"Let's just get on with this duel already!"

"Indeed. But first, a duel of this momentous of an occasion needs the proper fanfare." And with that, Rex snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the sound of organ music began to play across the track from an unspecified source. Utena couldn't help but roll her eyes as Rex moved his right hand to the music as if waving a conductor's baton. She wondered if the five thousand-year-old duel priest was doing this just to irritate her and perhaps throw her off her game.

"Stirring, isn't it?" Rex asked. "This is a piece by Felix Mendelssohn called 'War March of the Priests'. As we are the last two remaining and most powerful Diak Ums left in this game, I felt this piece only appropriate. Now then, Rose Bride! Begin the duel for us!"

As the organ music continued to play, Anthy raised her hand in the air. Utena and Rex revved their D-Wheels in preparation for the final signal. A split second after Anthy swung her arm down, Rex and Utena took off down the track at full speed. The two were neck and neck at first, but then Rex pressed a large button on the consul of his D-Wheel's controls. In that instant, the black wheel-shaped vehicle sped down the track like a rocket and stole the first corner.

Utena instantly realized that something wasn't right. "Hey! What the hell kind of dirty trick did you just pull?"

"My D-Wheel is a special prototype model equipped with what is called a D-Boost," Rex explained. "When activated, it gives a D-Wheel an extra short burst of acceleration."

"You know, you cheating like that only proves just how weak of a chance you have against me! And it's all the more reason why I'm going to beat you!"

"Don't be so sure, child!" Rex responded as he drew his first card. "I set one card on the field! Then I summon Celestial Messenger in Defense Mode!"

Materializing next to Rex's D-Wheel was a humanoid figure clad totally in white armor with gold trim. Over his armor he wore a long blue cloak with a hood. Emblazoned on the armor covering his chest was a large golden cross-shaped star. Covering his head was a white helmet with a large gold visor covering all of his face. Hovering behind the figure's back was a glowing golden halo, and in his right hand was a long golden horn.

"That ends my turn!" Rex announced.

Utena drew her first card. "First I activate the Spell card, Tune Adjuster! This card lets me send a level three or lower monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to add a Synchron Tuner monster to my hand! I discard Junk Scrounger to pull Junk Synchron from my deck! Next I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, Utena's bespectacled Tuner in orange materialized next to her D-Wheel.

"Using Junk Synchron's effect, I summon Junk Scrounger from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

Appearing next to Junk Synchron was a small orange and grey robot covered with rust. It had a square head with a single rectangular yellow eye and two grey antennas on the sides of the head. The machine had a box-shaped torso, on the back of white was a large black rectangular container resembling a plastic trashcan. It had a pair of thin grey arms, each ending with a simple two-pronged claw. The robot's lower half was a simple grey box with four black wheels.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Junk Scrounger for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord hidden in his chest armor and flashed orange before transforming into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Scrounger and changed the little robot into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal Utena's lance-wielding machine knight.

"Junk Knight! Attack Celestial Messenger!" Utena commanded. "Rocket Joust!"

The rockets inside Junk Knight's lance ignited as he charged across the track towards Rex's monster. The tip of the lance pierced Celestial Messenger's chest armor, causing him to shatter into particles of gold light.

"When Celestial Messenger is destroyed, I can summon three level two or lower Celestial monsters from my deck in Defense Mode!" Rex announced. "I special summon three copies of Celestial Mage!"

Materializing next to Rex's D-Wheel were three humanoid figures that seemed to be female, each one clad entirely in identical sets of white and gold armor. Each figure wore a large helmet and a short blue cape. Hovering behind the back of each one was a glowing gold helmet. Hanging down around each of their waists was a blue skirt decorated with a white and gold breechcloth and an ornate gold belt buckle with a red gemstone. All three of the mysterious women had a large curved blade on both their wrists, and hovering behind their backs was a large glowing gold halo.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Relentless Knight!" Utena announced. "This card allows Junk Knight to make a second attack! Junk Knight! Take out the Celestial Mage in the middle! Rocket Joust!"

Junk Knight raised his lance again and pierced the middle Celestial Mage through the chest, causing her to shatter into particles of gold light.

"When a Celestial Mage has been destroyed, I get to draw one card," Rex announced with a calm smile.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced.

Rex drew his next card. "For my first move I play the Spell card, Dark Hole! This card destroys all monsters on the field!"

Suddenly a small black hole appeared in the air above the track and quickly grew larger. All three of the monsters who were still left on the track were quickly pulled into the black hole's gravity and were instantly crushed. As soon as its job was done, the black hole quickly shrank and faded to nothing.

"Because my two remaining Celestial Mages were destroyed, I get to draw two more cards!" Rex announced. "This would be a good time to activate the Continuous Trap I had set earlier, Balance of the Heavens! While this card is on the field, each of us may only control one Synchro Monster at a time!"

Utena let out a stunned gasp. "You've gotta be kidding! You're limiting the number of Synchros we can play?"

Rex chuckled. "You are indeed a unique and powerful duelist, Ms. Tenjou. You were the first one to unlock the true power of the Sword of Dios and master the art of Accel Synchro. Unfortunately for you however, you've grown far too dependent on that power. All I had to do was find away to seal your Accel Synchro, and I knew I'd have you right where I wanted you!"

"That Trap card's a double-edged sword though!" Utena pointed out. "Now you can't control more than one Synchro Monster at a time either!"

"Ah! But one Synchro Monster is all I need to win. As you shall soon see!" Rex declared. "I summon the Tuner monster, Celestial Swordsman in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Rex's D-Wheel was a slender humanoid figure clad almost totally in white and gold armor. Blue armor with gold trim covered his chest, and in the center of this chest plate was a ovular green gemstone. A mask with green eyes covered his face, and extending from the top of his head was a single gold blade. A glowing gold halo hovered behind his back, and in his right hand was a rapier with a gold handle.

"Because I have a Celestial monster on the field, I can special summon Celestial Bowman from my hand!" Rex announced.

Materializing next to Celestial Swordsman was another humanoid figure clad mostly in white armor. Pieces of blue armor with gold trim covered his shoulders, upper arms and ankles. Mounted on his left forearm was a small round blue shield with gold trim and a round green gemstone in the center, and extending from the sides of this shield were two golden curved blades connected at the ends by a string to form a crossbow. In his right hand, the figure held a large golden arrow, and hovering behind his back was a glowing gold halo. Covering the figure's head was a white helmet with a single slit in the visor and a large spike extending from the back.

"At this moment I play the Continuous Spell, Celestial Bell Tower!" Rex announced. "While this card is on the field, each player can draw a card when they've successfully performed a Synchro Summon! And on that note, I tune the level one Celestial Swordsman into the level one Celestial Bowman for a level two Synchro Summon!"

Celestial Swordsman raised his rapier into the air and flashed orange before changing into a single ring made of green light. The ring encircled Rex's other monster and transformed him into a single white star.

"Weaver! Necromancer! Divine controller of fate! Grasp the strings of heaven and control the denizens of the underworld!" Rex chanted. "Synchro Summon! The angelic Tuner! Celestial Double Star Shaman!"

The star flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart to reveal an entity covered entirely in white armor. The creature's upper half was humanoid, with a face covered by a featureless white mask with green eyes, and an ornate white and gold crown with small wings on the sides covering its head. A long blue scare was around its neck, and hovering behind its back was a glowing gold halo. Blue armor with gold trim decorated the wrists of its two arms, both of which ended with white and gold points that had holes in what would be the palms of its hands. The entity's lower half meanwhile was shaped like a diamond. In place of legs, it had limbs that were totally identical to its arms.

"And now because I performed a Synchro Summon, Celestial Bell Tower's effect lets me draw a card!" Rex announced. "At this moment, Double Star Shaman's effect also activates! When Double Star Shaman has been Synchro Summoned, I can summon as many level two or lower monsters from my hand or Graveyard with their effects negated! I use this effect to revive Celestial Messenger and all three Celestial Mages!"

Suddenly several glowing white threads extended from the holes in the points of Double Star Shaman's limbs. In a matter of seconds, the threads weaved together into the four Celestial monsters that had been destroyed earlier in the duel.

"You can only control one Synchro Monster at a time thanks to that Balance of the Heavens Trap of yours, and that level two monster is the one you summon?" Utena asked.

Rex chuckled. "Double Star Shaman won't be here for long. Because you see he's not just a Synchro Monster, he's also a Tuner!"

"A Tuner Synchro Monster?" a surprised Utena responded.

"Why so surprised? Such a monster is easy for you to create using the Sword of Dios. Now then! I tune the level two Double Star Shaman into the level two Celestial Messenger and all three of my level two Celestial Mages for a level ten Synchro Summon!"

Double Star Shaman flashed orange and changed into two green rings of light. The rings encircled Rex's other three monsters and transformed them all into eight white stars.

"Heaven! Fate! Principle of all phenomena! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here!" Rex chanted. "Synchro Summon! The celestial conqueror! Ascension Sky Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding pillar of light that shot into the air and expanded outward. After a few moments, the light finally faded and Utena saw a gigantic white serpentine dragon with green eyes and golden hair hovering in the sky above. The dragon let out a roar that echoed through the sky.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Rex asked. "This card is the ultimate Duel Dragon! The dragon that rules over the heavens themselves! At this time, since I just performed another Synchro Summon, Celestial Bell Tower's effect lets me draw another card! And now I should mention my Sky Dragon's primary effect! Its ATK points are equal to the number of cards in my hand times 1000! An effect shared only by one other monster…Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Utena's blood ran cold the moment she heard Rex utter the name of that particular monster. Slifer the Sky Dragon was the name of one of the three lost Egyptian God Cards used by the legendary champion, Yugi Muto: cards so powerful that practically nothing could defeat them. Utena never imagined that she'd be up against a Duel Dragon with a power equal to that of one of those three cards.

"You might've stood a chance against me if you were still able to perform an Accel Synchro Summon," Rex admitted. "As strong as my Sky Dragon is, he would've been powerless against the effect that activates when your own Duel Dragon evolves using the Sword of Dios. But your Accel Synchro has been sealed, making you as powerless as any mortal! Now, as I mentioned before, Ascension Sky Dragon gains 1000 ATK for each card in my hand! I currently hold five cards, which means his ATK is currently 5000! And with no monsters on your field, one blow from my dragon is enough to finish you!"

Utena gritted her teeth. "Damn!"

"With this, I become the King Who Unlocks!" Rex declared. "Sky Dragon! Attack that child directly! Ultimate Ascending Wave!"

Ascension Sky Dragon roared and powerful rays of blinding light radiated from his body. One of those rays of white shot down towards Utena's D-Wheel and was about to blast her off the track. Just as the beam was about to hit though, a transparent sphere of green light suddenly formed around her. The lights faded and the sphere shattered apart. The grin that had formed on Rex's face when he commanded his dragon to attack vanished in an instant when he saw that Utena's life points were untouched, and that Junk Knight had reappeared at her side.

"What…did you do?" Rex asked through gritted teeth.

"I activated my Trap, Miraculous Knight!" Utena announced. "This card negates a direct attack from an opponent's monster and lets me summon a Knight Synchro Monster back to the field in Defense Mode! You may have a monster as strong as a god, Goodwin, but I've come too far to give up! I will defeat you and free Anthy from this nightmare once and for all!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Having Rex play that piece by Mendelssohn was something I decided to throw in after watching _The Abominable Dr. Phibes_ again (that particular piece was essentially the movie's theme song). Anyway, let's get into the new cards that showed up in this chapter.

**Junk Scrounger**

EARTH/Machine/Effect/2/ATK 900/DEF 1000

You can banish this card and 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard; add 1 Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard to your hand. Any Spell Card added to the hand by this card's effect is banished after its effect is activated and resolved. You can only use this effect of "Junk Scrounger" once per duel.

**Tune Adjustment**

Spell Card

Send 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your deck to your hand.

**Miraculous Knight**

Trap Card

Activate when an opponent's monster attacks you directly: Negate that attack and Special Summon 1 "Knight" Synchro Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. The monster Special Summoned using this card's effect has its effects negated.

These are the three cards used by Utena during the first half of this duel. I actually thought about waiting until the end of the next chapter to show the effects for Junk Scrounger since it's kind of a spoiler for some of what's going to happen next time, but it's not like it's going to give away how the duel is going to end. As for Miraculous Knight, it sticks in my head that I actually used that card in a previous chapter already. This story's getting to a point where it's a little hard for me to keep track of such things. Now here's the one new card that Rex has used so far.

**Balance of the Heavens**

Continuous Trap

Each player can only have one face-up Synchro Monster on the field at a time.

Just a basic card I came up with to lock down Accel Synchro. It'd be kind of a useless card to have in the real world card game because of the presence of Fusion, Xyz and even Link, but pretty powerful in a fanfic like this.

That pretty much covers it for this week's installment. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think. Also, do your best to stay safe and stay virus free.


	36. The King Who Unlocks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 36: The King Who Unlocks

"I may not have been dueling as long as you have, Goodwin! But I will find a way to take you down!" Utena declared. "I'll win even if I have to take down a dragon as strong as a god!"

After a moment, Rex's calm, confident smile returned. "It appears I've underestimated you a bit. But it matters not. That last move of yours has only delayed your inevitable defeat. I shall set two cards on the field and end my turn! And since I now only hold three cards, Sky Dragon's ATK drops to 3000!"

As Utena drew her next card, her mind quickly thought through every possible way she might be able to defeat Rex's dragon. The way she saw it, there were only two options available to her. Fortunately she already had one of those options ready and waiting to use in her Graveyard, though she wasn't entirely sure it would work. It was quite likely that Ascension Sky Dragon had another effect besides the one he shared with the legendary Slifer the Sky Dragon that could thwart Utena's next move in some way. Even so, Utena had no other choice but to try it out.

"I activate Junk Scrounger's effect from the Graveyard!" Utena announced. "By banishing Junk Scrounger and a Spell card, from my Graveyard, I can add a Spell card in my opponent's Graveyard to my hand! After that Spell card gets used though, it's banished from game. I banish Junk Scrounger and Relentless Knight to add Dark Hole from your Graveyard to my hand!"

Suddenly a ball of green light traveled from the Graveyard slot of Rex's D-Wheel controls to Utena's waiting hand. The ball of light ended up turning into Rex's Dark Hole card.

"And now I activate Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field!" Utena announced.

Suddenly a black hole formed in the air above the track and quickly expanded. Junk Knight was instantly pulled into the black hole's gravity and was crushed to bits upon entering. The black hole continued to grow in size until it had become large enough to pull in Ascension Sky Dragon. Just as the dragon was about to be pulled in though, he roared and his body gave off a blinding flash of white light. The black suddenly shattered to bits and Sky Dragon rose higher into the sky, vanishing into the clouds. Meanwhile the five monsters that had acted as the Sky Dragon's Synchro material appeared within the ray of white light that shined down near Rex's D-Wheel just before the dragon vanished.

"What the hell?" Utena exclaimed. "Why are the monsters used to summon Sky Dragon suddenly back on the field?"

"A creative move, but also a predictable one," Rex remarked. "Unfortunately for you, when Sky Dragon is destroyed by my opponent's card effect, he returns to the Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard, and in doing so returns his original Synchro material monsters back to the field with their effects negated. At this moment I activate the Continuous Trap card, Reincarnation's Blessing! Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster on the field is returned to the Extra Deck, Reincarnation's Blessing lets me draw a card for each of my face-up Celestial monsters! I now have five Celestial monsters on the field, which means I now draw five cards! I'm sure you realize what this means child."

Utena went pale with fear. "Since Sky Dragon is back in your Extra Deck and his materials are back on the field…next turn you can just summon him all over again, and get to draw another card because of Celestial Bell Tower in the process. And since you'll have nine or ten cards in your hand at that time…"

Rex nodded. "Sky Dragon's ATK will be incredibly high. Face it child, you've been outclassed in every possible way."

Utena gritted her teeth and revved her D-Wheel. "One problem Goodwin! My turn's not over yet! For my next move I activate Foolish Burial and send Junk Specter from my deck to the Graveyard! Next I summon Mono Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the small green and yellow robot with the number one on its forehead appeared next to Utena's D-Wheel.

"Since I have a Synchron Tuner monster on the field, I special summon Junk Specter from the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

Utena's hooded warrior appeared on the track in his transparent form.

"When Mono Synchron is used for a Synchro Summon, the other monster used with it becomes a level one monster!" Utena announced. "I tune the level one Mono Synchron into the now level one Junk Specter for a level two Synchro Summon!"

Mono Synchron fired a beam of red light from the stamp at the end of his right arm that struck the forehead of Junk Specter's mask, causing a red number one to appear. The green and yellow robot then flashed orange and changed into a single ring of green light. The ring encircled Junk Specter and transformed him into a single white star.

"Young diving knight who carries on the will of the valiant! Take to the field and return hope to the oppressed!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! A returning hope! Revival Knight!"

The star flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal a small knight clad in bulky silver armor. His large helmet had a gold visor with two small white-feathered wings decorating the sides. Much of his body was draped in a dark-blue cloak. The knight held a small sword with a gold handle in his right arm, and attached to his left arm was a very large silver shield emblazoned with a gold ankh on the front.

"Since I just performed a Synchro Summon, I get to draw a card thanks to your Celestial Bell Tower!" Utena announced. "Now I activate Revival Knight's effect! By sacrificing Revival Knight, I can summon another Knight Synchro Monster from the Graveyard! I use this effect to bring Junk Knight back to the field!"

Revival Knight raised his sword in the air and became enveloped in a pillar of golden light that shot high into the air. After a few moments later the light broke apart to reveal Utena's rusty lance-wielding knight.

"Because of Revival Knight's effect, Junk Knight gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn!" Utena announced. "I use Junk Knight to attack Double Star Shaman! Rocket Joust!"

The rockets in the base of Junk Knight's lance ignited and propelled him across the track towards Rex's angelic Tuner.

"I now activate the Continuous Trap, Celestial Unity!" Rex announced. "While this card is on the field, level two or lower Celestial monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle! Furthermore, I can't take any damage from battles involving such monsters!"

Just as Junk Knight was about to deliver the killing strike, a transparent spherical barrier appeared around Double Star Shaman and stopped the tip of his lance. The barrier repelled Junk Knight back across the track towards Utena's D-Wheel.

"Did you really think I'd leave the monsters vital to summoning Sky Dragon back to the field without giving them some form of protection?" Rex pointed out. "Like I told you child, you're out of your league."

"…I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Utena announced. "And at this time, Junk Knight's ATK returns to 2400!"

Rex drew his next card. "Though it's a bit unnecessary as this juncture, I'm going to go ahead and play the Continuous Spell card, Infinite Cards! This card allows me to hold more than six cards at a time in my hand during the end of my turn! And now I tune the level two Double Star Shaman into the level two Celestial Messenger and my three Celestial Mages, also all level two, for a level ten Synchro Summon!"

Double Star Shaman flashed orange and changed into two rings of green light. The rings encircled Rex's other four monsters and transformed them all into eight white stars.

"Heaven! Fate! Principle of all phenomena! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here!" Rex chanted. "Synchro Summon! The celestial conqueror! Ascension Sky Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding pillar of white light that shot into the air and broke apart the clouds. After a few moments the light finally faded and Ascension Sky Dragon appeared with a mighty roar.

"Due to Celestial Bell Tower's effect, I draw one more card!" Rex announced. "Which means that my Sky Dragon's ATK is now at 9000! This is the end for you!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Shield of Revealing Light!" Utena announced.

Suddenly a massive shield made of a golden-white light formed in front of Rex's dragon. Ascension Sky Dragon shrieked with fury and shook his head as if blinded by the shield's light.

"While Shield of Revealing Light is on the field, my opponent can't attack!" Utena announced. "Also during the turn the shield's been activated, my opponent can't set any cards on the field!"

Rex couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, your struggles are actually starting to become rather amusing. I've always admired the enthusiasm of the young, but surely you can see that you no longer have any chance of beating me! On my field right now is one of the ultimate card combinations! I have Infinite Cards, allowing me to hold a near endless amount of cards in my hand, I have Celestial Bell Tower to help me draw an additional cards when I perform a Synchro Summon, I have Reincarnation's blessing to let me draw five cards when Sky Dragon is destroyed and his materials return to the field, and I have Celestial Unity to prevent those materials from being destroyed! In addition to all that, I have Balance of the Heavens to seal your Accel Synchro Monsters! At this point my victory is now a foregone conclusion! On my next turn I shall defeat you and be crowned the King Who Unlocks, and then I shall slay End of the World and gain the power of Seibal for myself!"

"Funny. I thought you and End of the World were working together," Utena pointed out.

"Only as a means to an end. I needed End of the World in order to advance the game and reach Seibal. Once that task is finished, I shall break our alliance and finally make that man pay for what he did!"

"You're talking about what happened to Ish Kiq Goodwin, aren't you? End of the World was the one who tricked her into summoning that demon, leading the people in that village where you lived to burn her as witch."

Here Rex's expression darkened. "…It seems my brother told you quite a great deal about our past before finally collapsing into a pile of bones. Yes, I always hated End of the World for what he did! But I needed to work with him in order to eventually avenge Ish and achieve a far greater good!"

"So you weren't planning to use the power of Seibal to bring Ish back from the dead?"

"In the beginning, yes. But I realized that power could be used to a much greater purpose. End of the World may have been the catalyst for Ish's death, but it was the villagers who delivered the killing blow! That day when the life my brother and I had with Ish was shattered, I recalled what our lives were like before that happy time, when we were merely child slaves with no names of our own; sold by selfish parents who cared more about their own wellbeing than that of their children! I will use Seibal's power to cleanse this world of wickedness and inequality, and in its place make a new world of purity and equality!"

"With you ruling over it as a god? What's so equal about that?"

"Someone has to oversee the new world and correct any potential flaws that might lead to the current corruption of this world to resurface. Who better suited to that job than I?"

"You really are a delusional son of a bitch, you know that? The truth is that you're far more corrupt than the worst elitist scumbags living in the Tops!"

Rex sighed. "Clearly this is a pointless debate. I shall end my turn here and let you make your final move."

Utena looked at her deck, knowing that there was only one possible way left for her to defeat Rex's dragon. Unfortunately the card she needed was still somewhere in her deck. Unless she drew the card this turn, Rex would finally finish her off. Taking a deep breath, Utena closed her eyes and touched the top of her deck, praying that it would be the card she desperately needed. As Utena finally drew the card, it briefly flashed with a white light.

When Utena opened her eyes, she looked at the card and let out a small sigh of relief. "Okay Goodwin! This is it! At the start of my turn, Shield of Revealing Light destroys itself!"

On cue, the giant shield of light in the air above the track shattered like glass.

"Now your last means of protection is gone," Rex remarked. "The smart thing for you to do is surrender."

"That's where you're wrong, because I'm about to win! I play Monster Reborn and summon Junk Synchron back to the field!" Utena announced.

On cue, Junk Synchron reappeared with a flash of white light.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the cord in his chest armor, revving the engine on his back to life. The spectacled Tuner flashed orange and changed into green rings of light. The rings quickly encircled Junk Knight and transformed him into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart and Stardust Spark Dragon appeared with a roar, showing the field with stardust with each flap of his wings. Ascension Sky Dragon roared in response to Stardust's arrival.

"Now Celestial Bell Tower's effect kicks in and lets me draw one more card!" Utena announced. "Anthy! Send me the sword!"

Anthy closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. "Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me… answer to your master and show yourself now!"

A ray of crimson light shot from Anthy's body into the sky. The ray curved downward and struck the top card of Utena's deck, causing it to glow with the same crimson color.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena called out as she pulled the glowing card from her deck, causing the sound of the sword being unsheathed to ring out across the field. "I equip Stardust Spark Dragon with the Sword of Dios, lowering his level from eight to five!"

The ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a dazzling flash of gold light. The moment the dragon took hold of the sword his body began to give off a beautiful rose-colored aura.

"What's the point of using the Sword of Dios now? Thanks to my Balance of the Heavens Trap, you can't bring forth any of the monsters needed for your Accel Synchro tactic," Rex pointed out.

"Guess again! I now play the Spell card, Ghost Synchro!" Utena announced. "During this turn, Ghost Synchro lets me use monsters in the Graveyard as material for a Synchro Summon by banishing them! Rudger Goodwin gave me this card for the sole purpose of stopping you!"

Upon hearing this, Rex's eyes widened in shock. "A card…given to you by my brother?"

Utena nodded. "All the Skeleton Knight ever wanted was to stop End of the World and end his game…all so that he could save you from yourself! I can't condone the way the Skeleton Knight tried to kill Anthy and used my friends, but I do feel sorry for what both he and you went through growing up. So for him I'm going to stop you by using the card he gave me!"

Suddenly Utena's D-Wheel began to crackle with pink electricity as she began to speed up. In moments she and Rex were neck and neck on the course.

"Using the effect of Ghost Synchro, I tune the level five Stardust Spark Dragon on the field with the level five Junk Knight and the level two Revival Knight, both in the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

On cue, transparent white versions of Junk Knight and Revival Knight appeared to the left and right of Stardust.

"Unborn dragon that sleeps within the egg of the galaxy! Break out of your shell and shine your light to the very ends of the universe!" Utena began to chant as her speed continued to increase. "Delta Accel!"

Suddenly Utena and her three monsters vanished into a streak of rose-colored light, leaving a sonic boom in its wake. After a second or two, another burst of light exploded from behind Rex, and Utena sped past him like a missile with a new monster trailing behind her. The resulting shockwave shook Rex's D-Wheel and caused him to lose speed.

"Bring Revolution!" Utena called out. "Dios Blazar Dragon!"

The supreme form of Utena's dragon let out a roar that echoed out across the track and beyond. The light from the new dragon's wings was so bright that Rex had to raise an arm to shield his eyes. Meanwhile Ascension Sky Dragon let out a roar of his own as a form of challenge.

"And now Dios Blazar Dragon's effect activates!" Utena announced. "When Dios Blazar has been Synchro Summoned using a Stardust monster, all level ten or lower monsters on the field are banished! Dios Big Bang!"

Dios Blazar roared again and an explosion of bluish-white light burst from his body across the field. As soon as Ascension Sky Dragon was hit by the wave, his body shattered into particles of white light that were quickly scattered to the winds.

"I-impossible!" Rex spoke as the color drained from his face. "This duel…was supposed to end with me bring crowned…the King Who Unlocks!"

"It's over!" Utena declared. "Dios Blazar Dragon! Attack Goodwin directly! Dios Revolutionary Starburst!"

Dios Blazar fired a powerful stream of bluish-white light from his jaws down at. Upon being struck, Rex and his D-Wheel flipped through the air like a coin and his life points dropped from 4000 to zero in an instant. After a few seconds, Rex was thrown from the seat of his D-Wheel, and the circular vehicle struck the ground and screeched across the pavement, leaving a trail of sparks in its wake. With the duel at an end, Dios Blazar let out one final roar before vanishing from the field.

Utena pulled her D-Wheel over to the side of the track and removed her helmet. The pinkette then walked over to where Rex was lying on the ground, finding him still conscious.

With blood trailing down from the right corner of his mouth, Rex lifted his head to look up at Utena and chuckled weakly. "Well…it seems I sorely underestimated you…Ms. Tenjou. You are the finest Diak Um…I've seen in thousands of years. To think that all of my carefully laid plans…were derailed by an orphan girl from the gutter…playing the role of prince."

"So I guess I'm this King Who Unlocks now," Utena assumed. "So what happens now?"

"Now…comes the final challenge. To claim the power of Seibal…you must first defeat End of the World."

"And just who the hell is End of the World anyway?"

Rex coughed before letting out another bitter chuckle. "You'll find out when you get there. But I will tell you this, as a token of your victory. He has been very close to you…this whole…entire…time…"

With that, Rex's eyes closed and his head fell back to the pavement. In an instant his body turned totally into grey ash that blew away in the breeze.

"Lady Utena," a familiar voice spoke. Utena turned around and saw Anthy standing behind her. "Now that you have defeated the King of Sky's Lock, it is my duty to as the Rose Bride to inform you that you now hold the title of King Who Unlocks. And…to grant you access to Aerial Fortress Seibal."

Anthy closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly a massive beam of white light shot from the tip of Seibal and struck the platform in the center of the track that Anthy always stood upon. As soon as the light struck the platform's top, its steps rotated inward and became a ramp.

Anthy walked over and stood next to Utena's D-Wheel. "Now Lady Utena, please mount your steed and drive into the light to Seibal. I will of course be accompanying you."

Utena looked at the light for a moment before nodding and heading back over to her D-Wheel. After putting on her helmet, Utena mounted the vehicle. Anthy got onto the back of the D-Wheel behind the pinkette and held on tightly to her stomach. Utena couldn't help but blush at the way Anthy held onto her and pressed against her back, but she quickly pushed her amorous feelings aside and revved her D-Wheel back to life. Utena drove the vehicle up the platform's ramp and entered into the light.

Once Utena and Anthy were inside the light, it began to retract upwards towards the tip of Seibal, lifting Utena and Anthy up to the fortress. In seconds they would be at the base of the fortress.

* * *

Rex hovered in the air as a ghost, watching as the beam of light traveled back up to Seibal's tip. He couldn't help but wish that he were the one traveling up that light.

_"Brother,"_ a familiar voice spoke.

Rex turned around to see Rudger hovering in the air but a few feet away, and his brother was not alone. Floating next to the blond man was Ish.

The sight of the young woman caused tears to come to the corner of Rex's eyes. _"Ish. Brother. I…I'm sorry I…"_

Ish came over and took both of Rex's hands. _"It's okay Rex. I know your heart was in the right place."_

Rudger then came over and put a hand on Rex's shoulder. _"It's over now brother. You and I have spent far too much time in this world as it is."_

Rex nodded. _"I suppose so. I do wish I could've done something to make this world better than it was. Perhaps Ms. Tenjou will do a better job of it than I."_

_"I believe Prince Utena has a different goal then the both of us."_

Rex turned to look again at Seibal. _"I wonder if she has a chance at beating End of the World?"_

_"Only if she remembers that one most important thing,"_ Ish spoke. _"The very reason she began walking this path in the first place."_

_"What reason is that?"_ Rex asked as he turned to look back at Ish.

Ish smiled and shook her head as she took both Rex and Rudger's hands. "_None of that matters to us now. It's time for the three of use to go."_

_"Go to where?"_ Rex asked as he and Rudger began to follow Ish.

_"Where all souls go at the end. We'll go there together hand in hand, as family. Back in the days when we were happy."_

As Ish guided the two brothers through the air, a white light appeared before them in the distance. It didn't take very long at all until they got to the light and vanished inside it, traveling to the world that lies beyond.

* * *

Up in the central palace of Seibal, Akio sat waiting in a stone throne for Utena arrived. His long bluish-white hair had been undone from its usual ponytail, and he was clad in the white princely attire he wore ages ago, back when he went not by the names of Akio Ohtori or End of the World, but by another name entirely…a name long forgotten by the rest of the world. As Akio waited, he couldn't help but look around the old stone palace and remember what it was like during the days before Seibal had been ripped from the earth. Now the palace was a tomb, but back then it was filled with life; filled with subjects lovingly devoted to serving him and his sister. Those were in the old days when he was a great hero and defender of light who fought for the world against darkness…instead of what he was now; a great demon who could only bring destruction.

Akio was certain that he would be bringing those old days back. Once Utena arrived, he would defeat her and finally take back the power that he lost that day when Anthy committed the ultimate sin to try and save him from death, only to curse them both. Actually, those old days would not only come back, they would be better than before. Once Akio won, he would be holding the lost power of the Rose Prince in one hand, and the power of the Ultimate God in the other. He would become the Supreme Being, ruling equally over both light and darkness.

Thinking of all this, Akio couldn't help but smile. "The time has finally come, Utena. Your role in this game is nearly finished. Once it's over, I'll make you my princess. And with you at my side, I shall begin remaking and destroying this world in any way that I wish."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thus concludes Utena's duel against Rex Goodwin, arguably one of the best villains in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Anyway, before we get into the special cards used in the duel, I should note that I used the manga version of Ascension Sky Dragon's effect instead of the real world version. We also got to see the effect of Utena's Junk Scrounger, introduced in the last chapter. Speaking of the last chapter, I unfortunately forgot to include an original monster that Rex used then in the list of original cards for said chapter. So I'm going to show it now.

**Celestial Messenger**

LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/2/ATK 0/DEF 500

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 3 Level 2 or lower "Celestial" monsters from your deck in face-up Defense Position. Monsters Special Summoned by this card's effect cannot attack.

I made this card because there weren't any other real good ways for Rex to get three Celestial Mages on the field in one move. Sorry for not listing this card at the end of the previous chapter. With that out of the way, let's get into the cards that actually showed up in this chapter. We'll stick with Rex's new cards for the time being.

**Reincarnation's Blessing**

Continuous Trap

When a Synchro Monster on the field is returned to the Extra Deck, you can draw 1 card for each face-up "Celestial" monster you control. You can only use this card's effect once per turn.

**Celestial Unity**

Continuous Trap

Face-up Level 2 or lower "Celestial" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no damage from battles involving face-up Level 2 or lower "Celestial" monsters you control.

Just two key cards in the combo to make Ascension Sky Dragon virtually unbeatable. I couldn't help but think of the combo Marik used with Slifer the Sky Dragon in the original series when I developed these cards. Now let's turn to Utena's cards.

**Revival Knight**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2/ATK 800/DEF 1200

1 Tuner + 1 one non-Tuner monster

You can tribute this card on the field; Special Summon 1 "Knight" Synchro Monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field in Attack Mode. The monster summoned by this card's effect gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn.

Just a card I made as an alternative to Wonder Knight. Frankly I like Revival Knight a little better.

**Shield of Revealing Light**

Continuous Trap

While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Your opponent cannot set any cards during the turn this card is activated. Destroy this card during your first Standby Phase after its activation.

Just something I made up on the fly as a way for Utena to stall for time. For lack of a more original idea I just decided to make the card a watered-down version of the classic Swords of Revealing Light. Of course the thing is Konami will probably make a real Shield of Revealing Light card sometime in the future, but oh well.

**Ghost Synchro**

Spell Card

During this turn, you can use non-Tuner monsters in your Graveyard as material for a Synchro Summon by banishing them from the Graveyard.

It was only appropriate that the trump card Utena got from the Skeleton Knight had something to do with the Graveyard.

That pretty much does it. Next week, Utena takes on the final boss, End of the World. So until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	37. End of the World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 37: End of the World

The beam of light deposited Utena's D-Wheel at the end of a long road spiraling up the pointed tip of Seibal. With Anthy still riding behind her, Utena drove the motorcycle up this long course to Seibal's top. As Utena drove, she couldn't help but look at the construction of the floating fortress. She had seen Seibal from below on the dueling track many times, but this was her first time seeing it up close. The base of the fortress truly was made of ruined buildings, just like it looked from beneath, yet Utena could now see that though these buildings were ancient they were somehow at the same time very advanced.

After a drive of about four or five minutes, Utena and Anthy made it to the top, arriving in the remains of an ancient city. Utena couldn't help but find the sight of the dead metropolis to be very breathtaking. Looking at those abandoned buildings, all of which were in nearly perfect condition, Utena felt as though she had stepped back through time to some sort of fairytale kingdom.

"We must drive to the central palace of Seibal," Anthy told Utena, pointing to a tall ziggurat in the distance. "End of the World will be waiting for you there."

"Anthy…how much do you know about this place?" Utena asked.

Anthy simply looked down towards the road as she put her arms back around Utena. "You must hurry. It would not be proper to keep End of the World waiting."

Utena decided to drop the matter and drove her D-Wheel down what she determined to be the city's main road. It wasn't very long before the two arrived at the large pointed temple-like building that Anthy had described as the central palace. As soon as they reached the gate, Anthy had Utena pull over. The purple-haired beauty dismounted and began walking up the stairs to the front door, prompting Utena to hurry after her. Within just a few moments the two of them were inside the castle.

After venturing through a short entryway, Anthy had brought Utena to a large cavernous chamber with a throne atop a small set of stairs. On the far wall of the camber was the large circular carving of a winged serpentine dragon holding a heart in one of its claws. Utena immediately recalled seeing the same symbol on Anthy's back when they first started living together at the dorm. Utena didn't dwell too long on the carving though, for very soon she noticed someone sitting on the throne beneath it. Utena was shocked to discover that it was Akio.

Akio opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down at Utena. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. Welcome Utena. I congratulate you on making it all the way to this game's final round."

"Akio? What're you doing here?" Utena asked. "You can't…you can't be End of the World!"

"Oh, but I can," Akio replied as he rose to his feet and began walking down the steps to the throne. "I'm the only person End of the World can be, since only End of the World can be up here in Seibal. For this is my kingdom…or rather what's left of it I should say."

"But Anthy said you didn't know anything about the turbo duels or her being the Rose Bride!"

Akio chuckled. "That was a lie I instructed Anthy to tell. The truth is she's been my accomplice this whole time. We started this game ten thousand years ago to regain what I had lost."

"Ten…thousand years?" a stunned Utena whispered as she looked back at Anthy.

Anthy was at that moment looking at Akio as if Utena wasn't there at all. The purple-haired girl's eyes were deader than Utena had ever seen them.

"Actually, Anthy was the one who started this whole mess in the first place," Akio continued as he walked past Utena and took hold of Anthy's chin. "You know what they say about the road to hell being paved with good intentions? Anthy did a very bad thing to save my life, but in doing so she cursed us both. She became a witch, while I became a monster and lost all of the power I once had. Our kingdom fell to ruin after that, becoming this floating mausoleum we now stand in. Ever since then we've been wanderers, searching the earth for a way to bring back the power I once had; the power I need to give us back our old lives and go back to the way things were. And now thanks to you Utena, that power is finally in my grasp again."

"I don't understand…are you saying that you made Anthy the Rose Bride somehow?" Utena asked.

"It wasn't me. Anthy chose this fate for herself. And now it's at last time for her to fulfill her final role in the ritual to help me regain my lost power and awaken the being that has become my other self."

With that, Akio snapped his fingers, and suddenly Anthy's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to collapse. Before the purple-haired girl hit the ground though, she vanished, leaving behind only her Rose Bride outfit. Suddenly the room started to shake and the large wall decorated with the dragon carving began to recede further. The throne Akio had been sitting upon earlier suddenly shattered apart and the steps up to it extended upward into a large staircase that connected directly to the wall. Soon after, Anthy appeared at the top of those steps in the very center of the wall.

To Utena's horror, Anthy looked just like she did in the nightmare the pinkette had experienced the night before. The purple-haired girl was naked except for a tattered red cloth that hung down around her waist. Anthy was bound in the position of a cross by chains, and she had swords and daggers piercing her torso.

Utena glared Akio. "How the hell could you do such a horrible thing to Anthy? Isn't she your sister?"

"It is because Anthy's my sister that she's putting herself through this," Akio replied. "This is her ultimate act of love for me, an act that brought me back to life and made her a sacrifice. But let's not worry about Anthy right now."

With that, Akio came over to Utena and pulled the pinkette close.

"I love you, Utena. I want you to be my princess. We don't have to keep playing this game anymore. You can just concede right now and let me claim the power I'm after. Once I have that power in my grasp again, I'll shower you with a kind of love you've never known. You'll want for nothing. Together, you and I will live for eternity in paradise."

Akio then began to move in to kiss Utena on the lips. Somehow Utena found herself wanting to submit to Akio's offer. She didn't know if it was due to Akio's similarity to Dios or some other kind of power he had, but it didn't matter, for just as Akio was about to lock lips with hers, Utena saw Anthy still bound to the wall out of the corner of her eye. Seeing this, Utena violently pushed Akio away, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"There's no way in hell I'd give myself to you like that!" Utena declared. "If it's to save Anthy, I'll fight you to the death!"

Akio was initially surprised by Utena's declaration, but then started to chuckle. "Ah! I see. So Anthy is the unrequited love you told me about. I hate to disappoint you Utena, but Anthy never had any real feelings for you. The only reason she got close to you was because I instructed her to."

"I don't believe that! I'm not certain but…I've seen how Anthy really cares for me. So I'm going to keep fighting to free her from this madness!"

Akio sighed and shook her head. "As you wish. Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way after all."

With that, Akio snapped his fingers, and a blinding flash of light enveloped the room. The light cleared a few moments later, and Utena found that she was on the back of her D-Wheel out in front of the palace. She then heard the sound of an engine and assumed that Akio was driving up in a D-Wheel of his own. What she saw instead though was a slick red sports car with the top down the name, Ohtori on the front license plate. The car pulled up next to Utena, and she saw Akio in the driver's seat with a deck holder on his wrist.

"What do you think of my D-Cruiser?" Akio asked. "I had it constructed using the latest solid vision technology and Momentum engine."

"A…a car? I was willing to go along with the Skeleton Knight's horse, but this is just ridiculous!" Utena declared.

"This is more to my style than a common D-Wheel. And don't forget Utena, we're in my kingdom now, which means we do things my way. Now then! The first one to take the corner around the next building to the right gets the first turn! I'll give the signal!"

Utena turned her attention to the road ahead and revved her D-Wheel's engine as Akio revved the engine of his extravagant sports car. She focused all her attention on the corner around the building that Akio pointed out and tried not to let the fact that Akio was driving a larger vehicle than her throw her off.

"Three…two…one…duel start!" Akio called out.

With that, both Akio and Utena took off down the road. At first it seemed like Utena was going to pass Akio's car, but then the dark prince deftly adjusted the gearshift lever of his vehicle and accelerated at an amazing speed, totally catching Utena off guard. With Utena's attention momentarily off the road, Akio cut in front of her and caused her swerve. By the time Utena finally straightened her course again, Akio's red D-Cruiser had already vanished around the corner of the building that was their goal marker. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Utena drove around the building and managed to catch up to Akio a bit, though the dark prince still had an amazing lead on her.

Akio grinned and drew his first card. "Looks like the first turn is mine. I summon Priestess of Paradise Lost in Defense Mode!"

Materializing on the hood of Akio's car in a sitting position was a young-looking woman with chalk-white skin and fiery red hair. She had ruby red lips and yellow reptilian eyes with slit pupils. Her outfit was a sort of black bikini with black elbow-high gloves and black knee-high high-heeled boots. Black tattoos resembling some sort of hieroglyphs decorated her arms and stomach, and hanging from her neck from a gold chain was an amulet resembling the eye of a peacock feather. As soon as the woman appeared on the hood of Akio's D-Cruiser, she threw her head back and kicked a leg into the air.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Akio announced as he placed a card in one of the slots of the duel disk tray attached to the console of his car where a radio would normally be.

Utena drew her next card. "First I activate Foolish Burial and send Junk Armor from my deck to the Graveyard! Next I special summon Junk Forward from my hand!"

On cue, Utena's mechanical warrior in full-body cream-colored armor appeared next to her D-Wheel.

"Next I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!" Utena announced.

The spectacled Tuner in orange materialized next to Junk Forward.

"Using Junk Synchron's effect, I summon Junk Armor back to the field in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

The small knight in thick clunky armor appeared next to Junk Synchron with a flash of white light.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level three Junk Forward and the level two Junk Armor for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord in his chest armor, causing the engine on his back to rev to life. The spectacled Tuner then flashed orange and changed into three green rings of light, which promptly encircled the other four monsters and transformed them into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of blinding white light that shot down the road and expanded outward. In moments the light broke apart, and Stardust appeared with a roar as he showed the road with particles of light with each flap of his wings.

Akio smirked. "Going all out I see. At this moment I activate my facedown card, Demise of the Land! When my opponent special summons a monster, Demise of the Land lets me activate a Field Spell from my deck! From my deck I activate Domain of the Ultimate God!"

Suddenly Utena noticed that the sky was starting to get darker. When she looked up, she saw that the moon was quickly moving to block out the sun. In mere moments a total solar eclipse had begun, the same kind of eclipse that Utena had witnessed in her nightmare. Utena didn't know how, but she knew that the eclipse she was seeing wasn't a mere solid vision illusion like a normal Field Spell setting.

Akio chuckled. "And with this, the awakening of my other self now beings."

* * *

Juri was wheeling Shiori back to the dorms when she noticed the sky suddenly growing dark. When she looked up, she saw that a solar eclipse had suddenly begun. The redhead immediately got a bad feeling from the eclipse. Not only was there no word of such a rare celestial event occurring that day, Juri knew that there was just something wrong about the whole thing. Juri didn't have much time to ponder this mystery though, because suddenly Shiori groaned and fell out of her chair.

Before Juri could rush over to help Shiori, she suddenly felt all of the strength drain out of her body and fell to her knees. Juri grasped one of the handles of Shiori's wheelchair to keep from dropping to the ground. As the redhead tried to stand back up, her deck fell from the pocket of her jacket and its cards scattered to the ground. Juri looked down at the card for Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and was shocked to see its illustration change to a field of black with the symbol of a red serpentine dragon holding a heart in the center.

"Wh-what's…going on?" Juri uttered before finally collapsing and falling on her back. She looked up towards the eclipse and suddenly had an idea of what might be the cause of what was happening. "Dammit, Tenjou. This better not be…because you're losing up there."

* * *

Miki and Wakaba had been on their way to the campus library when they ran into Kozue on the way over. Wakaba and Kozue had started trading insults when Miki suddenly noticed the sky growing dark. Kozue and Wakaba soon noticed as well, and they both looked up about when Miki did and saw the solar eclipse.

"I didn't notice there was an eclipse happening today," Kozue remarked.

"There shouldn't be," Miki responded. "Something's…not right."

Suddenly Wakaba fell to her knees and had to prop herself up with arm arms to keep from collapsing entirely. The brown-haired girl had grown deathly pale. Meanwhile, Wakaba's deck had fallen out of her bag during her collapse and its cards had scattered on the ground.

"What's…going on?" Wakaba asked. "I…I don't…feel right."

Before Miki could go over to help Wakaba, Kozue suddenly collapsed as well. Miki suddenly felt the strength draining from his body. It was taking all he had to remain standing up. As Miki's mind raced to try and figure out what was going on, he glanced to the ground and suddenly noticed that the illustration of Wakaba's cards on the ground had all changed to that of a red dragon-like symbol in the middle of a field of black. Miki pulled out his own deck from his pocket and noticed that the same thing was happening with his deck as well.

"Brother!" Kozue called out as she struggled to breathe. "What's…happening to us? Are…are we dying?"

"I…don't know," Miki answered as he fell to one knee. "But I think…it might have something to do with what's happening with Ms. Tenjou right now. I hope…that she's all right."

* * *

Saionji was in his training dojo when he suddenly collapsed to the floor. He hadn't seen the eclipse, but he knew that something was very wrong outside. With what little strength he had, the green-haired swordsman managed to crawl over to his bag. He somehow sensed that he needed to take a look at his deck. After pulling the deck out of his bag, Saionji began looking through the cards and confirmed that something was terribly wrong.

The illustration of every card showed the red symbol of a winged serpentine dragon holding a heart in the middle of a field of black. Saionji knew somehow that what was happening had to do with Utena's challenge against End of the World. It wasn't long before Saionji's strength gave out completely and he fell completely to the floor, dropping his cards in the process.

"Dammit…Tenjou," Saionji whispered as his consciousness began to dim. "You had better…not…lose. It seems…all of our lives…are depending…on you now."

* * *

"As we speak, the Ultimate God is absorbing the life force of all humans down on the earth below," Akio revealed. "He's also absorbing all of the spirits and magic residing in all Duel Monsters cards down below as well. All of that energy is being funneled through Anthy's body to the Ultimate God, allowing him to revive. It won't be much longer at all before he fully awakens."

Utena glared ahead at Akio. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not letting this continue for a moment longer! Stardust! Blow Priestess of Paradise Lost away! Shooting Blast!"

Stardust roared and fired a ray of light from his jaws at the woman sitting on the hood of Akio's car. The beam struck the redhead and caused her to shatter into particles of red light that blew away in the breeze. Akio was totally unconcerned about his monster's destruction though.

"That ends my turn!" Utena announced.

Akio calmly drew his next card. "To be honest Utena, I was expecting a little more from you during that turn. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you're nothing more than a child playing a game, pretending that you're a prince. In the end though, you'll never be anything more than a little girl."

"Just shut your damn mouth and make you next move!" Utena shot back.

"Very well. Domain of the Ultimate God allows both of us to summon a level eight or higher monster normally without need of any tributes," Akio announced. "Therefore, I summon Bird of Paradise Lost in Attack Mode!

Suddenly descending out of the sky to fly above Akio's D-Cruiser was a gigantic bird that dwarfed Stardust Spark Dragon in size. It had massive wings that were collared green, blue, red and purple. Its chest was red, while its neck was blue with large white stripes that had black edges. Long tufts of indigo feathers with black and gold rings tided around them hung down from the bird's shoulders. From the beast's rear grew a mass of large gold and silver tail feathers, with four large black blade-like feathers decorated with a gold design extending covering the top of the mass of feathers from its back. Hanging down from the beast's stomach were three long black and gold spines. The bird had a dragon-like head with a green jaw and a black mask-like face and red eyes. Long lavender hair trailed from the back of the bird's head, and from its mask extended three long horns decorated with the same gold pattern as its four black tail feathers.

"I now activate the first effect of Priestess of Paradise Lost from the Graveyard!" Akio announced. "When I have a level eight or higher Tuner monster such as Bird of Paradise Lost on the field, I can special summon Priestess of Paradise Lost from the Graveyard as a level eight monster!"

With a flash of crimson light, Priestess of Paradise Lost reappeared on the hood of Akio's D-Cruiser, taking the same pose she did when she first showed up in the duel.

"At this moment I activate the second effect of Priestess of Paradise Lost!" Akio announced. "Once per turn, Priestess of Paradise Lost can change a level five or higher Tuner monster into a Minus Tuner until the end of the turn."

Priestess of Paradise lost pointed a gloved index finger up towards Akio's massive dragon-like bird and fired a ray of crimson light. The beam struck the Bird of Paradise Lost in the stomach and caused his body to give off a black shadowy aura.

"Minus Tuner?" Utena asked. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Normally a Synchro Summon works by having a Tuner monster add its own level to the levels of the other monsters being used in the summon," Akio explained. "But a Minus Tuner subtracts its level from the level of the other monster being used in the summon to bring forth a very different type of Synchro Monster. I tune the level eight Bird of Paradise Lost into the now level eight Priestess of Paradise Lost for a level zero Dark Synchro Summon!"

Bird of Paradise Lost flashed green and changed into eight black stars that flew down and entered the body of Akio's wicked priestess. Priestess of Paradise Lost turned into a black transparent version of her former self, showing sixteen white stars flying around inside her. Each of the stars collided into one another blinked out of existence on impact.

"Source of strength that wells from the dimension of chaos! The origin and apex of everything! Slake your endless craving in this world for a brief time!" Akio chanted. "Dark Synchro Summon! Descend! Ultimaya Tzolkin!"

When the last two stars inside of Akio's priestess faded from existence, her body changed into a ball of crimson light that flew from the hood of Akio's car and burrowed into the pavement of one of an ally that Akio and Utena drove past. Suddenly all of Seibal shook, and a massive pillar of crimson light from next to the road, obliterating five of the city's buildings. Utena watched with a mixture of horror and amazement as the head of the pillar formed into a pair of wings. In a matter of seconds the beam of light solidified and separated from the hole it had blown in the ground, and soon it formed into a massive winged serpentine dragon with golden eyes and a body made of crimson light. The dragon let out a roar that echoed through the heavens as it hovered above the city.

Utena instantly recognized the dragon as the one that had appeared in her nightmare the night before. It was as if the duel was turning into the fulfillment of some sort of dark prophecy.

"At last, the Ultimate God, Ultimaya Tzolkin has been freed from the stone husk imprisoned at the very core of Seibal!" Akio announced. "And now I shall demonstrate Ultimaya's power! By setting a Spell or Trap on the field, Ultimaya's power allows me to summon a Duel Dragon from my Extra Deck to serve us! I set one card on the field to call forth the first of our servants! Bow before me! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Ultimaya opened his mouth and a ball of scarlet light formed in his open jaws. The ball of light shot from the giant dragon's mouth and struck the road near Akio's D-Cruiser as it drove past. In seconds the ball of light faded to reveal Red Dragon, with glowing gold markings identical to Ultimaya's eyes decorating his chest.

"Red Dragon? But that's Juri's Duel Dragon!" Utena pointed out. "How the hell do you have it?"

"I told you before, Ultimaya has absorbed the spirits and magic of all Duel Monsters cards down on Earth," Akio answered. "Because of that, all of the Duel Dragons that I had left with Rudger Goodwin or deemed to bestow to your friends on the student council have returned to my Extra Deck. Now then, ordinarily I can only use Ultimaya's effect to summon a Duel Dragon once per turn. But because I have Domain of the Ultimate God on the field, I can activate Ultimaya's effect twice per turn! Therefore I set one more card on the field to summon our second servant! Bow before me! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!"

Ultimaya opened his jaws again and fired another ball of scarlet light down towards the road near Akio's D-Cruiser. As soon as the projectile struck the pavement, it quickly faded to reveal Power Tool Mecha Dragon. Just like Red Dragon, the mechanical dragon that had once belonged to Miki had the same glowing gold markings that Red Dragon now had decorating his chest.

"Bastard!" Utena cursed. "How the hell can you just take Juri and Miki's Duel Dragons like that?"

"You really don't get it, do you Utena. You and your friends have merely been dancing in the palm of my hand; playing the roles I assigned you in the ritual to revive my other self. I gave your friends those dragons because I needed them to wield those cards, and now that there's no longer and need for them to have those Duel Dragons, I've simply taken them back," Akio explained. "Now if you're through with your complaints, it's still my move. I equip Power Tool Mecha Dragon with Amulet of Eternal Malice!"

Appearing around Power Tool's neck with a flash of purple light was a silver skull hanging from a black chain. Purple gems decorated the eye sockets of the skull, and two gold nails protruded from the skull's sides.

"Amulet of Eternal Malice lowers the ATK of the monster it's equipped to by 500," Akio announced. "But more importantly, since Power Tool Dragon has been equipped with a card, I get to draw an extra card from my deck."

"But why lower Power Tool's ATK just to draw one card?" Utena asked.

"I don't need Power Tool to attack, but to deliver something to your dragon," Akio answered. "I now activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's effect! Crimson Hellfire! This effect destroys all other monsters on the field! But at this moment I use Domain of the Ultimate God's effect to prevent Ultimaya from being destroyed!"

"I activate Stardust's effect to prevent him from being destroyed this turn!" Utena announced. "Sonic Barrier!"

Red Dragon roared and slammed his fist into the pavement of the road, sending a wave of flames across the field. Ultimaya was untouched, but Power Tool exploded as soon as the flames struck him. Meanwhile, a transparent sphere of blue light had formed around Stardust, which shattered upon being struck by the wave of fire. Stardust himself though was totally unharmed.

"And now the second effect of Amulet of Eternal Malice activates!" Akio announced. "When the monster equipped with the amulet is destroyed, the amulet equips itself to an opponent's monster! I now gift Stardust with the amulet and lower his ATK to 2000!"

Suddenly a ball of purple light flew up from the ground and struck Stardust in the chest. In seconds the light formed into the silver skull amulet that Power Tool had been wearing.

"I attack Stardust with Red Dragon!" Akio announced. "Absolute Hell Dogma!"

"Because of Stardust's effect, he can't be destroyed in battle this turn!" Utena announced.

"But you still take damage!" Akio pointed out.

Red Dragon flew in and delivered a punch to Stardust's gut with a fist covered in flames. Though Stardust had the wind knocked out of him, he was left completely unharmed by the attack. Utena's life points on the other hand had dropped to 3000, and the speed of her D-Wheel had decreased.

"I'll end my turn there," Akio announced. "It should be clear to you now though that you're out of your out of your league, Utena. Now that my other self has been revived and is on the field, any further struggles against me are useless."

"You keep calling that thing your other self," Utena observed. "Why is that?"

"Because when Anthy called upon Ultimaya's power to resurrect me, Ultimaya took possession of my soul and made me into his avatar," Akio explained. "I am now but an extension of the Ultimate God, but once this duel is over, I will be so much more."

"You keep saying that Anthy had to bring you back from the dead. Just who the hell are you anyway?"

At this, Akio began to chuckle. "Come now Utena. Surly you've figured out who I really am by now. I am the Rose Prince, Dios! And I have returned to reclaim the crown that I lost!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had been debating with myself almost since the story began about whether or not Akio should use a regular D-Wheel or his fancy sports car from the anime in a turbo duel. In the end I decided to go with the car because it's pretty much part of his character in a way. Before I made any final decisions though, I decided to check with my friend Firebolt the Blazing Saint to see what he thought of the idea. He's actually the one who came up with the idea to call Akio's dueling car a D-Cruiser. Anyway, let's get into the original cards seen in this chapter.

**Priestess of Paradise Lost**

DARK/Fairy/Effect/4/ATK 1800/DEF 700

If the only monster you control a Level 8 or higher Tuner monster; you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard as a Level 8 monster. Once per turn, you can target 1 Level 5 or higher Tuner monster; it becomes a Minus Tuner until the end of the turn.

Early on when I was trying to figure out Akio's deck, I decided that the Tuner monster, Bird of Paradise Lost suited him perfectly. Plus that fit with the strategy of summoning Ultimaya perfectly. When it came time to figure out Akio's other cards though, I decided to expand the "Paradise Lost" theme into an entire archetype. Thus we have the first original Paradise Lost monster seen above. Initially I had planned on just having Bird of Paradise Lost show up as a Minus Tuner from the beginning, but I decided to give Priestess of Paradise Lost the effect to convert regular Tuners into Minus Tuners because I felt like she needed more than just the effect of being able to summon herself from the Graveyard as a Level 8 monster.

**Domain of the Ultimate God**

Field Spell

Monsters on the field cannot be banished. Once per turn, each player can Normal Summon a Level 8 or higher monster from the hand without tribute. The controller of this card can activate the effect of "Ultimaya Tzolkin" to Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck twice per turn instead of once per turn. Once per turn, if a face-up "Ultimaya Tzolkin" would be destroyed either by battle a card effect: it is not destroyed. When "Ultimaya Tzolkin" is attacked by an opponent's monster, it gains the ATK of that monster during the Damage Step only. While this card is on the field, a "Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" cannot be targeted for battle or card effects while its own controls at least 1 "Utchatzimime Token".

It took me a little while to get all of the effects for this Field Spell figured out. Obviously I designed it as a card to support Ultimaya and his evolved form. The card also replicates some of the major effects Ultimaya had in the manga because for technical reasons I thought it'd be easier to write the duel using his real world effect.

**Amulet of Eternal Malice**

Equip Spell

The equipped monster loses 500 ATK and DEF. When a monster equipped with this card is destroyed by a card effect; you can equip this card to a face-up monster your opponent controls.

Just sort of a random card I came up with for Akio to use with Power Tool.

That about covers it for this week. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	38. The Rose Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 38: The Rose Prince

Utena was left completely stunned by what Akio had told her about is true identity. "You…you're Dios? No. No, that's can't be possible!"

"Don't be so naïve, Utena," Akio told her. "Surly you've realized long ago that what I've said is the truth. You can't deny what your own feelings are telling you."

As much as Utena didn't want to admit it, she indeed couldn't deny that what Akio had said all seemed to add up in her mind. Though he looked a bit older than when he had saved her from drowning years before, the resemblance between Akio and Dios was undeniable, especially with the white uniform Akio was currently wearing. Yet at the same time, none of it made any sense. Though Akio looked like Dios, he seemed so different…so alien from the young prince who had saved her life years ago and had helped her during some of her most crucial turbo duels.

"None of this makes any sense!" Utena declared. "If you're really Dios, then why have you been doing all of these horrible things? All you've done is hurt and use everyone! Anthy, my friends, Mikage, even Father Goodwin and the Skeleton Knight. How can the prince who saved me when I needed someone the most and a monster like you be the same person?"

"We are the same person…and yet we aren't," Akio answered. "I suppose the only way for you to make sense of all this is to tell you about my past. Ten thousand years ago, this world was very different from the world that exists today. It was a world of magic and chaos, a world where powerful demons could prey upon mankind. But where there is darkness, there is also a light to cast that darkness away, and I was an incarnation of such a light.

"I was the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy foretold long ago in this dead kingdom we're now driving through, the Kingdom of Seibal. The prophecy said that there would be born under the sign of the rose a prince blessed with the power of light, and that he would be a hero to all of humanity and lead the kingdom into a golden age. I won't bore you with the details of my childhood, but I can tell you that I was seen as a miracle to my people. From the moment I came of age, I trained hard to live up to that prophecy, but I was glad to do it. With my Duel Dragon at my side, the Duel Dragon that you now possess, I became a great hero and protected the land from darkness and tyranny.

"During my reign, I fought against countless foes and always came out triumphant. It seemed like the age of peace and prosperity I brought forth would never come to an end…but all things do end eventually, it seems. One day I was called in to help fight against an army of darkness called forth by the ruler of Atlantis. It was a long journey, but the threat from that kingdom and the demon serpent it had had aligned itself with was simply too massive be ignored. It was a costly battle on both sides; practically all of the soldiers I had brought with me were killed, and I was mortally wounded.

"I died not long after the battle against Atlantis and its Leviathan had ended. Though that evil was sealed away, it was a dark day for my people. The few surviving soldiers who had come from Seibal with me escorted my body back to the kingdom, where I was to be entombed. That was where Anthy decided to intervene, and in doing so cursed us both."

"You said something about that before," Utena recalled. "Just what is it that Anthy did?"

"The entire kingdom of course mourned my passing, but poor Anthy just simply couldn't take my death at all," Akio continued. "While I had been brought up as a warrior, Anthy had been trained in the mystic arts by the palace priests. In her grief over my death, Anthy turned to a forbidden book containing a spell that would allow for a sort of resurrection, but it involved making a contract with an evil god, the dragon god of the crimson star. Anthy knew that such a contract would have dire consequences, but she was so desperate to bring me back that she didn't care. On the day I was to be entombed, Anthy performed the ritual to call forth Ultimaya Tzolkin's power to bring me back.

"As you can see, the spell worked. I was brought back to life, but I was not the same as I was before. While I had gained new powers, the powers I had before had been lost. What was worse though was how my people looked upon me as a monster, and they cursed Anthy as a witch. With the help of the priests, my people managed to bind me for a time, and I was forced to watch as the crucified Anthy in front of the palace. That was the moment my view of the world changed and I saw humans for who the truly were.

"The way they turned on Anthy and I so easily…they were the true monsters! They never once deserved my protection! So when my rage boiled over and I broke free of my bonds, I called upon my other self, Ultimaya and slaughtered every last man, woman and child in the kingdom! I then ripped Seibal from the earth and turned it into a flying fortress from which I could conquer and remake the world! But then…I was stopped.

"Another band of priests far stronger than the ones from my kingdom came forth and cast a great spell to seal Ultimaya and my fortress away, though the act of casting it cost them their lives. Anthy and I had managed to escape Seibal before it was sealed away, but I was left cut off from my full power. From that day on, Anthy and I became wanderers leading a cursed immortal existence. It took some time, but eventually we found a way to undo the seal on Seibal and regain both Ultimaya's power and the power I had before Anthy brought me back."

"So all of this was just to free this Ultimate God of yours?" Utena asked as she looked up at the glowing crimson dragon flying above.

"The duels you and the others all fought were a means to create energy to revive the Ultimate God, energy that was funneled up through Anthy," Akio explained.

"So all that stuff about Seibal containing the power to revolutionize the world was all just a big lie."

"Not at all. You see the final winner of this long ritual will gain the right to make one wish. My wish of course will be to get back the power I had when I was my old self. Once I win this duel, I'll have my old power and the power of Ultimaya! And with it, I will remake this world of corruption into a paradise!"

"There's just one thing I still don't get, Akio. Why did you pick me to take part in this ritual of yours?"

"Actually, I didn't. At least my current self didn't. The one who saved you years ago was ghost of my old self, the part of me that remained dead. I suppose you could call him my previous soul. Somehow, for reasons I couldn't even begin to guess, he picked you to be the hero to try and thwart my ritual, even bestowing my old Duel Dragon upon you. You can't imagine the surprise I felt when I found out about your involvement."

"But…yesterday outside the elevator to the rose garden, you told me about how this 'other self' of yours saved me all those years ago."

"I merely repeated the story you told Anthy that one night. She and I have no secrets from one another. I have no knowledge of the other self's actions. However you came to be involved in this game though, it all worked in my favor. I suppose it was your desire to save Anthy rather than obtain power that got you so far, and my other self's ghost guiding you every now and then certainly didn't hurt."

A tear rolled down Utena's cheek. "Part of the whole reason I came to this academy…was because I was hoping I could meet Dios again."

"And your wish was indeed fulfilled. Sorry I didn't live up to your expectations. Now, we're still in the middle of a duel, so we should get on with it. I believe it was your turn."

Though shaken, Utena managed to compose herself and drew her next card. "I play the Spell card, Arms Trader! By destroying an Equip card on a monster I control, I can draw two more cards! And of course the card I'm destroying is Amulet of Eternal Malice!"

On cue, the silver skull amulet hanging around Stardust's neck shattered into particles of gold light. Stardust roared as his ATK rose back to its original value of 2500.

"Next I discard Junk Specter to special summon Lightning Synchron!" Utena announced.

Utena's squat blonde Tuner in silver armor materialized next to her D-Wheel.

"Since I now have a Synchron Tuner on the field, I special summon Junk Specter from the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

On cue, Utena's masked hooded warrior appeared next to Lightning Synchron in a transparent ghostly form.

"I tune the level three Lightning Synchron into the level four Junk Specter for a level seven Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Lightning Synchron pointed the finger of his right hand into the air, causing a small bolt of yellow lightning to come down from above and strike him. Soon after, the little Tuner changed into three green rings of light, surrounding Junk Specter and transforming him into four white stars.

"Brave knight born from the power of thunder! Descend from the skies and cast down the wicked so that a brave new world can be born!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Strike! Lightning Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding bolt of yellow lightning that shot down the track. In moments the light from the flash faded to reveal Utena's large electric knight.

"Since Lightning Synchron was used as material to Synchro Summon a Lightning monster, you take 300 points of damage!" Utena announced.

Another bolt of gold lightning came down from above and struck Akio's D-Cruiser. The red car crackled briefly with electricity as Akio's life points dropped to 3700. The dark prince was totally unconcerned, however.

"So you raised Stardust's ATK back to normal, brought out another Synchro Monster, and did a little damage to my life points," Akio observed. "Still, neither of your monsters can defeat Red Dragon."

"I now play the Spell card, Blustering Winds!" Utena announced. "I use this card to raise Stardust's ATK by 1000 during this turn!"

Stardust let out another roar as a twister of wind wrapped around him and raised his ATK to 3500.

"I use Stardust to attack Red Dragon!" Utena announced. "Shooting Blast!"

Stardust fired a beam of silver light from his jaws that struck Red Dragon in the chest. Cracks of silvery light began to form over Red Dragon's body before he finally exploded into particles of gold light. Akio's life points took another drop to 3200.

"At this moment I activate the Trap, Synchro Compensation!" Akio announced. "When a Synchro Monster on the field is destroyed, Synchro Compensation allows me to draw a card for each Synchro Monster or Dark Synchro Monster still on the field. Right now, we have Ultimaya, Stardust and Lightning Knight on the field, so I get to draw three cards!"

"I attack Ultimaya Tzolkin with Lighting Knight!" Utena announced. "And since Ultimaya has zero ATK, Lightning Knight is more than enough to finish him! Supreme Lightning Blade!"

"At this moment I activate one of the effects of Domain of the Ultimate God!" Akio announced. "When Ultimaya is attacked, Domain of the Ultimate God raises his ATK by an amount equal to the opponent's monster during the battle! I also use Domain of the Ultimate God's additional effect to prevent Ultimaya from being destroyed!"

Using his powerful right arm, Lightning Knight pulled the giant sword out from the sheath across his back and pointed it up at Ultimaya. A bolt of yellow lightning shot from the sword's tip up at the massive red dragon. The blast struck Ultimaya in the stomach and caused the dragon to roar in pain as his body briefly crackled with electricity. After a few moments though when the electricity died away and Ultimaya was totally unharmed. The crimson dragon then fired a massive beam of gold light from his jaws down at Lightning Knight that totally enveloped him and vaporized him in an instant.

"Not a bad move Utena, but it wasn't nearly enough to stop me," Akio declared. "Now that I have Ultimaya on the field, there's no way left for you to win."

Utena gritted her teeth in frustration. "I…end my turn."

Akio drew his next card. "For my first move, I play Monster Reborn and summon Red Dragon back to the field."

With a flash of white light, Red Dragon reappeared next to Akio's D-Cruiser with a roar. The golden eye-like symbols decorating his chest were still present.

"I activate Red Dragon's effect to destroy all other monsters on the field!" Akio announced. "And in response, I also activate Domain of the Ultimate God's effect to prevent Ultimaya from being destroyed."

"I activate Stardust's effect to prevent him from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!" Utena announced. "Sonic Barrier!"

Akio smirked. "Exactly what I knew you'd do. I activate my Trap, Ultimate God's Judgment! This card negates the activation of a Synchro Monster's effect and deals 300 points of damage times the total number of Synchro and Dark Synchro Monsters on the field!"

Ultimaya roared and several bolts of crimson lightning suddenly rained down from above, striking the ancient city randomly and damaging some of its buildings. One of the lighting bolts struck Stardust and caused him to roar in pain. Another one struck Utena's D-Wheel, causing her to cry out as the speed of her D-Wheel fell and her life points dropped to 2100.

"And now nothing can stop Red Dragon's effect," Akio announced. "Red Dragon! Obliterate my pathetic former servant from the field! Crimson Hellfire!"

Red Dragon aimed the palm of his right hand at Stardust and blasted a wave of crimson flames across the battlefield towards his rival. The wave struck Stardust as his body still crackled with crimson electricity, and he roared in pain one last time before exploding with a blinding flash of silver light. As the flash and the resulting shockwave struck Utena, her entire world went totally white before seeming to go dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had thought about including some flashback scenes for Akio's backstory like I did with the backstory, but I felt like that would've slowed things down too much. Plus I didn't have a firm grasp on specific events from Akio's past, I still don't really. Anyway, let's get into the new cards that showed up in this chapter, in order of appearance.

**Arms Trader**

Spell Card

Target 1 monster you control equipped with at least 1 Equip Spell Card; destroy 1 card equipped to that monster, then draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Arms Trader" per turn.

**Synchro Compensation**

Trap Card

Activate when a face-up Synchro Monster on the field is destroyed; draw 1 card for each face-up Synchro Monster or Dark Synchro Monster on the field.

**Ultimate God's Judgment**

Counter Trap

Activate when your opponent activates a Synchro Monster's effect; negate that effect and deal 300 points of damage for each face-up Synchro Monster or Dark Synchro Monster on the field.

That pretty much does it for this week's installment. Next week we find out if Utena has survived Akio's latest assult. Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	39. Absolute Destiny Apocalypse

**Author's Note:** Those familiar with the _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ anime should recognize the title of this chapter as the title of the piece of choral rock music that played as Utena ascended to the dueling ring. If this odd crossover of mine were somehow an anime, that piece would've played as Utena rode the elevator up to the track. The same piece of music also played during a pivotal scene of the _Adolescence of Utena_ movie, which is why I chose it for the title of this chapter. And just now I may have probably said too much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 39: "Absolute Destiny Apocalypse"

_Utena coughed up water for a few moments before finally opening her eyes. As her vision slowly came into focus, she saw the face of a very handsome young man – almost a boy, really – with caramel skin, bluish-white hair, and striking emerald eyes. His face had the saddest expression Utena had ever seen._

_"I'm glad you're okay," the young man spoke._

_"Who…who are you?" Utena asked._

_"My name is Dios. I am…or rather was…the Rose Prince."_

_"Am I…am I dead?"_

_Dios managed a small smile and shook his head. "You almost were. I saw you throw yourself into this river and managed to save you. Tell me…why did you try and end your life?"_

_Utena turned away from Dios as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Because I don't have anything to live for anymore. My mom and dad are dead, I'm stuck down here in the Commons like a piece of trash, and the one person who was ever there for me betrayed me in the worst way. After all that, I just can't go on living anymore."_

_Dios gently took hold of Utena's chin and turn her face back to meet his gaze. "Don't say that. A young girl like you has so much to live for. It would be a profound tragedy for you to just give up on life, if not for you than at least for those who care about you."_

_"I don't have anyone who cares about me…not anymore."_

_"I care about you."_

_Utena finally sat up and looked thoughtfully at Dios for a few moments. "Why would you care about me? You don't even know who I am."_

_"I know that you're a beautiful young maiden who's in trouble. That alone is enough for me to care about you."_

_"I really…don't get you at all. You're a very strange person, you know. Like, why did you seem so sad before?"_

_Here Dios sighed. "Because I am on a quest that will likely never end, a quest that I've been on for longer than you can imagine. I honestly don't think it'll ever come to an end."_

_"What sort of quest?"_

_"There's…someone I'm trying to save…someone I can't save on my own. Let me show you."_

_With that, Dios took Utena's hand and helped her to her feet. They began walking towards the drainage tunnel that the water from the urban river was flowing out of, and as they came closer a thick mist began to pour out of the tunnels mouth. After a few moments though, the mist began to clear and Utena could see an object floating before them. It was a large metal cross with a figure attached to the front, and for a very brief instant it looked like a young woman. In moments though, Utena saw that the figure was that of a girl about her age, with caramel skin, short purple hair, and emerald eyes like the kind that Dios had._

_The girl had on a very tattered red dress, and her arms and legs were bound to the cross by thick chains and large metal stakes pounded through her hands and feet. There were also swords and daggers sticking from the girl's torso. It appeared that the girl was still alive, but her eyes seemed totally without life or hope._

_Utena took a step towards the cross as she looked up at the girl in horror. "Oh god…this is awful! Who is this girl? And who'd do such a terrible thing to her?"_

_"She is the Rose Bride, a girl who committed a horrible sin for someone she loved and was branded a witch for it," Dios answered. "This is her punishment for that sin."_

_"Can't you save her?" Utena asked as she turned to Dios with fresh tears in her eyes._

_"It is no longer in my power to save her," Dios answered, not once looking way from the girl on the cross. "Only a true living prince can save her."_

_"But…but aren't you a prince?"_

_"I…was her prince, but am no longer…only the ghost of what I used to be. What's left of that girl's prince has become End of the World. He is a poor twisted creature who now uses that girl as a tool to regain power, and to satisfy is twisted pleasures. I would gladly save this girl if I could, but it is beyond my power. Only a real prince can bring her salvation."_

_Utena looked back up at the girl on the cross. "Then…then I'll become her prince! I'll be the one to save her!"_

_Dios smiled and shook his head as he began to walk away. "You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's impossible for you to fill that role."_

_Utena quickly rushed over and stood in Dios's way. "I will do it! I will become her prince! I don't care how hard it is! It may seem impossible…but I'll find a way to do it!"_

_"But you don't even know that girl."_

_"I know that she's a beautiful young maiden in trouble! That's enough! I know that she's a lot worse off than me. And if I don't save her…who will?"_

_"You indeed have a strong and noble heart, but such strength and nobility is easily lost, especially as one gets older. This is especially true on the path you'd be going down. To save the Rose Bride, you'll have to take part in End of the World's game in order to get to her. And even then, you'll likely fail to notice the true way to save her, because you'll become lost in the thrill and glory that this path will bring."_

_"I don't care how hard it is! I will become the prince who saves her!"_

_"Well then…I guess for now I'll leave it to you." Dios then kneeled down and kissed both Utena's cheeks, sucking away the tears that had been streaming down her face. He then pulled away, reached into his pocket, and presented Utena with a Duel Monsters card and a strange ring. "Never lose that strength or nobility even when you grow up. If you manage to hold onto those things, then we will meet again one day."_

_With that, the prince rose back to his feet and began to walk away. Utena attempted to follow him, but the prince had only gotten a few steps when the whole area suddenly became shrouded in mist._

_"I'll do it! Just you wait!" Utena called as Dios began to vanish. "I'll become the prince who saves her!"_

_Utena continued to watch until Dios vanished completely and the most broke apart. She then turned back towards the mouth of the tunnel to find that the girl on the cross was gone too. Utena looked at the card and the ring she had been given. The card was for a monster called Stardust Spark Dragon. She didn't know too much about Duel Monsters, but it seemed that the card she now held was quite powerful. It had to be if a real life prince had given it to her._

_"I'm not gonna cry anymore," Utena declared as she looked at the card. "I won't just wait around for someone to come along and save me anymore either; not when there's someone else waiting to be saved. I don't know how long it'll take, but I will become that girl's prince."_

* * *

Utena's eyes snapped back open and found that she was driving straight towards the corner of a building. The pinkette swerved her D-Wheel just soon enough to avoid crashing. It seemed to Utena that she had only been out for a second or two, though it was just long enough for her to run off course and almost crash.

"You had me a little worried there for a moment," Akio spoke. "Are you still able to keep going?"

"I…I now summon Knight of Last Hope in Defense Mode!" Utena announced.

Suddenly materializing next to Utena's D-Wheel was a woman knight with long flowing pink hair similar to Utena's. She had on a silver helmet with a large visor that covered the top half of her face. Much of the knight's body was clad in a tight-fitting suit of armor colored exactly like Utena's riding suit. In her right hand, the woman knight held a simple silver rapier.

"When a monster of mine has been destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon Knight of Last Hope from my hand!" Utena announced.

"Trying to play the gallant prince to the bitter end, I see," Akio observed. "That's fine. I'm quite enjoying this battle really. Besides, if you hadn't been so devoted to playing the role of prince, it might've been much longer before this moment – the moment of my complete resurrection – finally arrived."

Utena was still more than a bit dazed by the vision she had seen when Stardust had exploded and given off that flashed. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that she had also met Anthy that day Dios saved her, or that Anthy had been the reason why she had dedicated herself to becoming a prince in the first place. It was then that what Dios had warned her about back then and what Akio had just said moments ago made total sense. Utena had let the glory of winning all of those turbo duels go to her head, and in doing so she only played into Akio's hands. It had become clear to Utena what she really needed to do to save Anthy, and she felt like an absolute fool for not realizing it sooner.

"Dammit!" Utena cursed as she suddenly turned her D-Wheel and began driving away from Akio, with Knight of Last Hope flying at her side.

Akio raised an eyebrow and turned his D-Cruiser to follow after her. "I don't know what exactly you're up to, but it's still my turn. Therefore I set one card on the field, and in doing so I also activate Ultimaya's effect to summon another Duel Dragon from my Extra Deck! Come forth and serve us! Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!"

Ultimaya fired another ball of scarlet light from his mouth towards the road. The ball of light struck the road near Akio's D-Cruiser, and it faded to reveal Wakaba's Duel Dragon. Like Red Dragon, Darkrage Dragon had a pair of glowing gold symbols resembling Ultimaya's eyes decorating his chest.

"I set another card on the field and activate Ultimaya's effect again to summon one more Duel Dragon!" Akio announced. "Come forth and serve us! Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

Ultimaya fired yet another ball of scarlet light down towards the road, which flashed as soon as it struck the pavement near Akio's D-Wheel. The light from the flash soon faded to reveal Kozue's Duel Dragon, who also bore the glowing marks of Ultimaya's eyes on her chest. Utena tried to ignore the two dragons that Akio had just summoned though and focused on getting back to the palace where Anthy was.

"I attack Knight of Last Hope with Red Dragon!" Akio announced. "Absolute Hell Dogma!"

Red Dragon flew towards Knight of Last Hope with his fist shrouded in crimson flames. The dragon struck the pink-haired knight in the back, causing her to cry out. In spite of suffering such a powerful attack though, Knight of Last Hope was unharmed.

"Knight of Last Hope can't be destroyed in battle once per turn!" Utena announced.

Just then the front of the palace finally came back in sight. Before Akio could make his next move, Utena accelerated her D-Wheel to full speed and drove straight for the gate. She then drove up the steps and straight through the palace doors. Knight of Last Hope stayed outside to guard the doors.

Akio pulled his D-Cruiser up to the gate and looked up at the steps, wondering what Utena was trying to do. "I don't know what she's trying to accomplish, but I'll give her a few moments to come back out. Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't amount to anything."

* * *

Utena pulled her D-Wheel to a screeching halt right in front of the steps leading up to Anthy's cross and left it running as she dismounted. She then tossed her helmet away as she rushed up the steps. It wasn't very long before Utena reached Anthy at the top of the steps. The purple-haired beauty's eyes looked totally dead when Utena looked into them, which tore the pinkette's heart to shreds. Utena reached out and tried to touch Anthy's cheek, only for her hand to be repelled by a painful shock of crimson electricity.

"Anthy? Anthy, can you hear me?" Utena asked. Anthy showed no sign of response. "I finally remembered, Anthy. I remembered the time you and I really first met. And I want you to know…I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner. But I…I know what I have to do now to save you. So I'm going to give it my all!"

With that, Utena grabbed onto Anthy's right to try and somehow undo one of her chains, only to be shocked by powerful bolts of electricity. Utena could only hold on for a few moments before pain finally forced her to let go. After she managed to catch her breath, Utena grabbed onto Anthy's arm again, only to be shocked once more. The pinkette was able to hold on a little longer this time, but eventually pain forced her to let go. Utena caught her breath again and grabbed onto Anthy one more time, only to get the same result.

_"That's enough, Utena!"_ a familiar voice called.

Utena looked back and saw the transparent form of Touga floating behind her. The redhead wasn't alone either. The ghost of Dios was floating right next to him.

"Touga? How…how are you here?" Utena asked. "And what're you doing with Dios?"

_"None of that matters right now, Utena,"_ Touga answered. _"I came here to tell you that you've done enough. I realize what feelings you have for Himemiya. They were the same feelings you once had for me long ago. But she's beyond your help now. If you try anymore to save her, you'll die!"_

"That…that's not important."

_"Of course it's important! You shouldn't throw your life away like this!"_

_"He's right, young maiden,"_ Dios agreed. _"You did your best, but my sister is beyond anyone's help now. Had you realized what needed to be done sooner, you might still have been able to save her, but as I feared might happen, you lost sight of what you were really fighting for. Now I'm afraid it's all over."_

"No…not yet," Utena declared. "I've come way too far to just walk away now. I don't care what happens to me…as long as I can somehow free Anthy from this hell."

_"Dammit Utena! Why must you always be so stubborn?"_ Touga asked. _"I'm begging you to just for once back down!"_

Utena smiled and looked back at them. "Touga…Dios. I want to thank both of you. You both ended up being my ideal: the person I was always striving to be ever since the day I first met Anthy and dedicated myself to saving her. Each of you was also there at a time in my life when I needed someone the most. I'll always be grateful for that. But right now Anthy needs a hero like the kind you two were, and the only one who can be that hero…is me!"

With that, Utena grabbed onto Anthy again, crying out as the electricity shocked her. In spite of the pain though and Touga's continued pleas, Utena continued to hold on.

"Anthy! I'm so sorry I let this happen to you!" Utena spoke. "You're only suffering like this because I let my ego get the better of me! I let the glory of all those wins down on the track go to my head! Somehow I got so caught up in being 'Prince Utena' the hero that I lost sight of what was really important! Saving you! And for that…for that I deserve to die!"

At the sound of those words, Anthy moved her head and looked at Utena.

"But you need to go on, Anthy!" Utena continued. "I'm honestly clueless about how all this works…but you need to save yourself! You need to do what I did after Dios saved me and become your own prince because…because I just wasn't strong enough to live up to that role! But I'm willing to give you what little strength I do have to help you break free! I'm willing to give you everything I have! My very life is yours to take! And do you know why that is Anthy? It's because…it's because I love you!"

Anthy gasped upon hearing Utena's confession, and suddenly the life came back to her eyes. As Utena continued to hold on, Anthy's entire body began to glow red. Utena's body then began to give off a blinding pink light. Down at the bottom of the steps, Utena's D-Wheel began to glow pink as well and started giving off electrical sparks. A few moments later, the room was enveloped in a blinding flash.

* * *

"I've grown tired of this," Akio declared. "Darkrage Dragon! Destroy Knight of Last Hope and that building as well! Take in Ultimaya's power and level that useless palace! Ebony Rage Stream!"

Ultimaya roared before firing two bolts of golden electricity from his eyes down at Darkrage. The bird-headed dragon was struck in the back by the two lightning bolts and began to glow with a golden aura. Darkrage Dragon then roared and fired a powerful stream of black flames at Knight of Hope from where he hovered in the sky. The blast not only obliterated Utena's knight, but also destroyed the front of the palace with a powerful explosion.

Akio smirked. "Looks like it's over. All that's left is for me to make the wish for my old power, I guess."

Suddenly something burst from the rubble of the palace and flew through the air towards the pavement. It landed only a few feet away from where Akio's D-Cruiser had been parked, and it was then he was able to get a good look at the object. What had landed on the road was a pink D-Wheel, the front of which resembled the head of a horse with thin green rectangular headlights for eyes, and gold-colored cylinders running down the back like a mane. Utena's name was painted on the side of the horse head's neck, but riding on the back of the vehicle was Anthy. The purple-haired beauty had on her usual crown, and a sleeveless riding suit colored like her Rose Bride dress.

Akio was left totally stunned. "Anthy? How're you…?"

Before Akio could finish his question, Anthy took off down the road away from her brother's D-Cruiser. "I activate Knight of Last Hope's final effect! When Knight of Last Hope has been destroyed, I can set one Spell or Trap card from my deck on the field!"

Akio scowled and gave chase in his D-Cruiser with his dragons. "What's going on Anthy? Where's Utena?"

"She's right here," Anthy answered as she momentarily let go of one of the controls and patted her D-Wheel. "Utena gave me the power I needed to fight you."

Akio blinked in surprise. "Are you telling me…that you made her into your D-Wheel?"

"She made herself into the D-Wheel I'm now riding."

"But how can you turn against me like this? Everything we've done these past millennia has all been to regain our old life and do away with this cursed existence!"

A tear rolled down Anthy's cheek. "We can never have that life back, brother. It ended that moment you died in the war against Atlantis, and I was a fool to try and bring it back. Because the truth is what I brought back that day wasn't you…but a monster."

"You don't mean that Anthy!"

"But I do! I could immediately see what sort of creature you became upon your resurrection. Our people were right to burn me as a witch. From that point on though, I blinded myself to the truth of what you were. Ever since they I had been living an endless waking nightmare, but Utena has at last woken me up! So now I'm going to use the strength she's given me to end this hell!"

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"I do. This is where we finally part ways, brother. You are no longer my prince."

Akio's expression became totally cold. "I see… Well then, if you're really that determined to go against me, then I guess I'll show you no mercy. I use Ancient Pixie Dragon to attack you directly! Fairy Tail Whip!"

Ancient Pixie roared and flew straight for Anthy.

"Any card set on the field using Knight of Last Hope's effect can be activated during the same turn it's been set!" Anthy announced. "So I activate my Trap, Sacred Rose Garden! This card negates a direct attack from an opponent's monster and summons a number of Sacred Rose Tokens equal to the number of monsters my opponent controls! You have four monsters on the field, so I special summon four Sacred Roses!"

Just as Ancient Pixie was about to move in for the kill, a blinding flash of gold light went off behind Anthy's D-Wheel and stopped the dragon in her path. When the light finally faded, there were two pairs of large floating roses hovering to the left and right of Anthy's D-Wheel. Each rose had scarlet petals covered in a glittering dew, and was encased in a sphere of golden light.

"So you really are dead set on defying me," Akio observed. "Very well. I'll end my turn. But know this, Anthy. You can never defeat me, because the bond between us is unbreakable."

"You're wrong, brother. The bond that the two of us had broke a very long time ago." Anthy replied. She then drew her own first card of the duel. "Get ready, because I'm going to come at you with everything I've got!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I began writing this story as a way of getting over a car accident I was in just about a year ago now, but the real seed for it was planted when I watched the _Adolescence of Utena_ movie for the third time. I've always thought that one of the coolest parts of that movie was when Utena got turned into a high-performance car capable of taking Anthy away from that strange version of Ohtori Academy, even though that part is admittedly where the movie's story went totally off the rails. Anyway, the third time I saw that scene I thought to myself, "You know, I could do a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic where one of the characters turns into a D-Wheel as an homage to that movie." I also saw it as a way to do a tag duel without actually having a tag duel. Of course the fanfic I had in mind for that scene ended up getting scrapped for various reasons, but I never let go of that idea, and when I finally decided to do an Utena fanfic as a way of recovering from that car accident, the old idea of a character becoming a D-Wheel was one of the first things that came to mind.

So for those of you wondering how the duel against Akio is going to work from here, it's essentially like the duel against Noah from the Virtual World arc of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime when Yugi had to take over for Kaiba. Every card that Utena has played in the duel so far is in what is now Anthy's Graveyard and available for her use, while the deck Anthy is using is her own personal deck of Rose cards. With that established, let's get into the two cards that showed up in this chapter.

**Knight of Last Hope**

LIGHT/Warrior/4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

When a monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard; you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. Cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: you can set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your deck on the field, and if you do, that set card can be activated during that same turn.

I made this card as a way for Utena to buy time and for Anthy to set up a good defense. I based the appearance of Knight of Last Hope on Utena for reasons that'll become clear in the next chapter.

**Sacred Rose Garden**

Trap Card

Activate when an opponent's monster attacks you directly; negate that attack and end the Battle Phase, then Special Summon 1 "Sacred Rose Token" (LIGHT/Plant/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position for each face-up monster your opponent controls.

The first Rose card to show up in this story. I'd like to think that I've gotten better at making these.

That about wraps it up for this chapter. Next week the final battle against Akio continues, so until then please review and let me know what you think.


	40. Escape

**Author's Note:** The title of this chapter comes from the title of another Journey song. It's the title song from one of my favorite albums by the group. It felt like an appropriate song to use for the title because Anthy is fighting to escape from Akio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 40: "Escape"

"For my first move, I play the Spell card, Rose Harvest!" Anthy announced. "This card allows me to draw one card for each level two or lower Plant monster I control! I have four level one Sacred Rose Tokens on the field, which means I draw four cards! Next I play the Spell card, Synchro Barter! This card lets me remove a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard to draw two cards! I banish Utena's Lightning Knight to draw two more cards! Finally, I summon the Tuner monster, Rose Bride in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Anthy's D-Wheel was a woman with long wavy purple hair, wearing a version of Anthy's Rose Bride dress. She also had on the same gold crown that Anthy usually wore on her head, and a white mask covered all of her face.

"I activate Rose Bride's effect!" Anthy announced. "By sacrificing another Plant monster I control, Rose Bride's effect lets me summon a level four monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode with its effects negated. I sacrifice one Sacred Rose to bring back Utena's Knight of Last Hope!"

Suddenly one of the Sacred Roses grew to enormous size, and its flower opened up to reveal Knight of Last Hope. The pink-haired knight stepped out of the flower as it shattered into particles of gold light and took Rose Bride's hand.

"Get ready, brother. For now it is time for my own Duel Dragon to take to the field!" Anthy announced. "I tune the level three Rose Bride into the level four Knight of Last Hope for a level seven Synchro Summon!"

Rose Bride pulled Knight of Last Hope into an embrace and then suddenly changed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled the pink-haired knight and transformed her into four white stars.

"Lofty rose that buds in the Garden of Integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight!" Anthy chanted. "Synchro Summon! Blossom forth! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!"

The stars flashed and became a blinding column of white light that shot into the air and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal a dragon with yellow eyes and a very bird-like body. It had a black head and long black neck decorated with pinkish-red markings. Extending from the back of its head were three long plumes made of pinkish-red rose petals. Large pinkish-red petals rimmed near the edges with black markings covered the dragon's torso and wings. Underneath its body were two black talon-like feet with pinkish-red claws, and extending from its rear end were five long black vine-like tails covered in thorns.

"I activate Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's effect!" Anthy announced. "When Black Rose has been special summoned, or when my opponent special summons a level five or higher monster, Black Rose can return one specially summoned monster my opponent controls to the hand! I use this effect on Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"That will do you no good," Akio declared. "I can just use Ultimaya to call Red Dragon back from the Extra Deck on my next turn."

"Except I now chain another card to Black Rose's effect, the Quick-Play Spell known as Erased Past!" Anthy announced. "When a monster would be returned to the hand by an effect, Erased Past banishes that monster instead! Black Rose! Remove Red Dragon from the duel and free him form my brother's control! Rose Ballad!"

Black Rose roared, and suddenly a twister filled with rose petals surrounded Red Dragon. Red Dragon roared one last time before vanishing with a flash of pink light.

"Next I play the Spell card, Roses to the Lost!" Anthy announced. "By sacrificing three Plant monsters I control, I can special summon one of my opponent's banished monsters to my side of the field! I sacrifice my three remaining Sacred Roses to summon Red Dragon under my control!"

The three remaining roses shattered into particles of gold light, and then a pillar of crimson light suddenly came down from the sky and struck the pavement near Anthy's D-Wheel. In seconds the light broke apart and Red Dragon appeared. The dragon roared in defiance and the gold markings of Ultimaya's eyes on his chest shattered apart.

"I know how Utena must've detested the way you've been using Ms. Juri's Duel Dragon, so the least I can do is free him from your control!" Anthy continued. "I activate Red Dragon's effect to destroy all other Attack Mode monsters on the field! Crimson Hellfire!"

"I use Domain of the Ultimate God's effect to prevent Ultimaya from being destroyed!" Akio announced. "A shame that your Duel Dragon isn't blessed with the same protection!"

"That's where you're wrong! Because Black Rose was Synchro Summoned using Rose Bride as material, she's immune to destruction from monster effects!"

Red Dragon fired a blast of crimson flames from the palm of his right hand down at the ground, creating a wave of flames that spread across the entire battlefield. Both Black Rose and Ultimaya were untouched by the flames, but Ancient Pixie and Darkrage Dragon were vaporized in an instant.

"I use Red Dragon to attack Ultimaya!" Anthy announced. "Absolute Hell Dogma!"

"I use Domain of the Ultimate God's other effect to make Ultimaya's ATK the same as Red Dragon's during this battle!" Akio announced.

"You may be able to equalize their ATK points, but because you already used Domain of the Ultimate God to protect Ultimaya from being destroyed by Red Dragon's effect, both of them will still be destroyed in this battle!" Anthy pointed out. "Your Ultimate God's reign ends now!"

Red Dragon flew high into the sky towards Ultimaya as his fist became shrouded in crimson flames. As soon as Red Dragon's fist connected with Ultimaya's snout, there was a massive explosion that temporarily made the sky into a sea of flames. When the flames finally died away, there was no trace left of either monster.

"Now you're wide open!" Anthy declared. "Black Rose! Attack my brother directly! Rose Requiem!"

Black Rose roared and fired a stream of scarlet light from her jaws that struck the front of Akio's D-Cruiser. The attack caused the red car to lose speed and dropped Akio's life points to a mere 800.

"At this moment I activate my Trap, Blessings of Paradise Lost!" Akio announced. "When I take damage from a direct attack, Blessings of Paradise Lost raises my life points by 500 times the total number of Synchro and Dark Synchro Monsters destroyed this turn! Because four monsters were destroyed, I gain 2000 life points!"

Small sparkling crimson lights began to rain down on Akio's D-Cruiser from above. In moments, Akio's life points had climbed back to 2800.

"At this time I also activate my other face-down card, Wicked Rebirth!" Akio announced. "I pay 800 life points to summon Power Tool Mecha Dragon back from my Graveyard!"

Akio's life points dropped to 2000, and Miki's mechanical dragon reappeared next to the dark prince's D-Cruiser with a flash of purple light.

"I end my turn!" Anthy announced.

"So you truly are serious about rebelling against me," Akio observed. "And after all the love I've showered you with these last few thousand years."

"You never loved me!" Anthy responded. "All you've done is use me as your slave! I chose to blind myself from all that because of the man you used to be, and as a way to punish myself for making you into the monster you are now. But Utena has shown me that I don't have to endure that hell any longer! I'm going to defeat you and take back my life!"

"Take back your life you say? Your life will always belong to me, sister," Akio responded as he drew his next card. "I summon Butterfly of Paradise Lost in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Power Tool was a large butterfly with dazzling red and orange wings, decorated with eyespots similar to the spots on peacock feathers. Its body was stark white with six long grey legs. Its head had two large blue compound eyes like sapphires, along with two large green antennas similar to feathers.

"I tune the level one Butterfly of Paradise Lost into the level seven Power Tool Mecha Dragon for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Akio announced.

Akio's giant butterfly flashed green before transforming into a single ring of red light. The ring encircled Power Tool and then suddenly shrunk down, vanishing into his body.

"Iron Dragon of war that brings forth revolution! Shed your metal shell and reveal your true form as the bringer of death to bring ruin to this filthy world!" Akio chanted. "Synchro Summon! Roar! Death Stream Dragon!"

Suddenly Power Tool's armor shattered apart, revealing the undead dragon hidden inside. Death Stream let out a mournful roar as soon as he emerged.

"Fortunately for you, any monster summoned using Butterfly of Paradise Lost has its effects negated, so you won't be losing any life points," Akio announced. "But now the other effect of my butterfly activates! When Butterfly of Paradise Lost is used to Synchro Summon a Dark monster, I can summon another Paradise Lost monster from my Graveyard as a level eight monster! I bring back Priestess of Paradise Lost!"

With a burst of crimson flames, Priestess of Paradise Lost reappeared on the hood of Akio's D-Cruiser and struck her usual pose.

"But why would you summon Death Stream Dragon with his effects negated, unless…" Anthy gasped. "Don't tell me…"

Akio grinned. "That's right Anthy. Death Stream Dragon is also a Minus Tuner. I tune the level eight Death Stream Dragon into the level eight Priestess of Paradise Lost for a level zero Synchro Summon!"

Death Stream Dragon flashed green and transformed into eight black stars. The stars penetrated the body of Akio's priestess and made her body transparent, showing sixteen white stars floating around inside her.

"The first and last god, the god who dominates the horizon of creation! Unify chaos and reveal your shapeless form in this world!" Akio chanted. "Dark Synchro Summon! The absolute ultimate god! Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin!"

The stars flying around inside Akio's priestess collided into each other in pairs, shattering apart and blinking out of existence on impact. When the last of the stars vanished, the priestess suddenly exploded into a pillar of crimson light that totally enveloped Akio's car and shot high into the sky. In a matter of seconds the light faded to reveal a massive dragon with a red glowing body like molten lava. It had two powerful arms covered in armor the color of dried magma. The same type of armor covered his chest, in the center of which burned a massive golden orb that glowed like a small sun. Massive wings like the ones Ultimaya had grew from the dragon's back, and its tail ended with a spade-shaped point colored like dried magma and decorated with glowing gold eyes. The beast's magma-colored head had two large horns growing from its sides and a massive crest projecting from the back.

The gigantic new dragon's eyes burned like fire, and growing from the top of his head was Akio's upper half. The dark prince was now dressed in a red shirt with gold epilates decorated with fringe on the shoulders, and the first few buttons of it were undone to reveal his bare chest. A duel disk colored like the armor of the giant crimson dragon's armor was mounted on Akio's left arm. His eyes had turned pitch-black except for a pair of glowing gold irises, and there was also an identical third eye in the middle of his forehead.

Suddenly the dragon let out a deep laugh in two overlapping voices, one belonging to Akio and another one much darker and cold. "We should really be thanking you, Anthy. Now that our shell rests in the Graveyard, we were able to summon our true form to the field."

"So…you're the real form of what my brother has become," Anthy realized with horror as the color drained from her face. "The thing that took residence in his body."

"That's right. The one who was your brother is now nothing more than my avatar," Akio responded. "Now then, we're still in the middle of the duel that is our resurrection ceremony! I activate Bishbaalkin's effect and summon an equal number of Utchatzimime Tokens to each side of the field! I summon eight Utchatzimime Tokens!"

Bishbaalkin opened his mouth and eight small round creatures flew out. Each on was a large eyeball with red irises and eight red legs or tentacles growing from its sides. Four of the creatures hovered near Bishbaalkin, while the other four flew down to hover alongside Anthy's D-Wheel.

"Our true form gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field," Akio announced. "There are now ten monsters on the field, which means our ATK is now at 10,000! Unfortunately we can't attack during the same turn we summon Tokens to the field, so you get a short reprieve. We set two cards on the field and end our turn."

Anthy began to reach for her deck but found that she was unable to draw another card. Her hand was trembling too much.

"It was foolish of you to rebel against us, Anthy," Akio spoke. "From the moment you summoned me to revive your brother, your very soul became my property. You could never have the strength to break free from us. It would be much wiser for you to surrender."

Anthy was about to place her trembling hand over her deck to surrender. As much as she hated it, Anthy had to admit that Akio, or rather Bishbaalkin, was right. She could never overcome his power, especially not now. The only thing she could do was submit to him

_"Don't give up, Anthy!"_ a voice spoke, causing Anthy's hand to freeze. In an instant, Anthy recognized the voice as Utena's. _"Don't forget that I'm right here with you. We can beat that monster together."_

Anthy suddenly felt as though Utena's arms were wrapped protectively around her from behind. This feeling calmed the purple-haired beauty and steadied her hand. With her courage renewed, Anthy drew her next card.

"I play the Spell card, Swords of Revealing Light!" Anthy announced. "This card will prevent you from attacking for three turns!"

"How futile! We activate the Trap, Magic Jammer!" Akio announced. "We discard one card to negate the activation of your swords!"

Several swords made of white light suddenly rained down from above. But only moments after the appeared, a purple mist from below surrounded them and they quickly faded from existence.

"I switch Black Rose to Defense Mode!" Anthy announced.

"We activate our other Trap, Punishment of Paradise Lost!" Akio announced. "When my opponent switches a monster to Defense Mode while I control a Dark Synchro Monster, Punishment of Paradise Lost switches that monster back to Attack Mode and deals 1000 points of damage…that is, except when Domain of the Ultimate God is on the field. Because Domain of the Ultimate God is activate on the field, Punishment of Paradise Lost inflicts 2000 points of damage instead!"

Suddenly a massive bolt of red lightning came down and struck Anthy's D-Wheel. Anthy screamed in pain as the speed of her D-Wheel decreased and her life points plummeted to 100.

Akio chuckled. "Are you that determined to put yourself through so much pain? Just surrender and end this misery. You'll find that things will be much easier if you go back to being a living corpse like you were before."

Anthy recovered and place another card in the slot of her D-Wheel's consul with a trembling hand. "I…set one card on the field. And end my turn."

Akio drew his next card. "This little farce has gone on long enough. We attack Black Rose Moonlight Dragon with Bishbaalkin! Sacred Thunder-Strike!"

A massive bolt of golden lighting shot up from Bishbaalkin's back into the sky. The lightning bolt curved down and headed straight for Black Rose.

"I activate my Trap, Last Rose At World's End!" Anthy announced. "When a monster I control in Attack Mode is attacked, I can destroy all monsters I control to negate that attack!"

Just as the bolt of lightning was about to reach its target, Black Rose and the four Utchatzimim Tokens that Anthy controlled exploded with a blinding flash of white light. When the flash of the explosion faded, all of Anthy's monsters were gone, but her life points were untouched.

"This is getting tiresome," Akio declared. "We set one card on the field and end our turn!"

"And at the end of the turn, the final effect of Last Rose At World's End summons a Last Rose Token to my field in Defense Mode!"

Materializing next to Anthy's D-Wheel was a small floating rose with white petals, encased in a sphere of golden light.

"So that's your last line of defense, eh?" Akio observed. "Admit it, Anthy. You're finally out of moves. This little rebellion has been somewhat amusing, but it's finally run its course. Just give it up and submit to us. Even with the Tokens you destroyed, we still have 6000 ATK, and that ATK will only go up if you summon another monster. Face it Anthy, you'll never be free of us."

Anthy's hand once again began to tremble when she started to reach for her next card, but the trembling stopped when she suddenly felt Utena's hand touching the back of it and guiding her. That feeling reminded Anthy that she wasn't alone.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Anthy drew her next card. "I summon Rose Cherub in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Anthy's D-Wheel was a small angel resembling an infant wearing a pink toga. He had a head of curly red hair, and on his back were two small wings covered in red rose petals instead of feathers. A single red rose was clutched in his right hand.

"When Rose Cherub has been summoned normally, I can draw one card for each Token monster on the field!" Anthy announced. "There are currently five Token monsters out, which means I get to draw five cards! I now tune the level one Rose Cherub into the level one Last Rose Token for a level two Synchro Summon!"

Rose Cherub flashed orange and changed into a single ring of green light. The ring encircled the Last Rose and transformed it into a single white star.

"Gallant prince of light from an age long past! Reappear in the here and now to lead the charge to a new and brighter world!" Anthy chanted. "Synchro Summon! Bring revolution! Synchro Tuner! Dios Synchron!"

The star flashed and became a pillar of blinding white light that shot into the air. In moments the light broke apart to reveal a young man very similar in appearance to Dios, only is hair was light pink instead of bluish-white. A silver mask similar to the visor of a knight's helmet covered the upper half of the young man's face. He had on a white military dress uniform almost identical to the one that Dios once wore, and the Sword of Dios was in the young man's right hand.

"I activate Dios Synchron's effect!" Anthy announced. "By sending the Sword of Dios to the Graveyard, Dios Synchron can summon two Dragon Synchro Monsters from my Graveyard as level five monsters with their effects negated! I use this effect to bring back Stardust Spark Dragon and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!"

Dios Synchron raised his sword in the air, and columns of blue and pink light burst from the ground behind Anthy's D-Wheel. The lights quickly faded and both Stardust and Black Rose appeared with a roar.

Akio chuckled. "I see. You're hoping to defeat us using the power of Delta Accel. But you just don't have the strength of will for that, Anthy."

_"Don't listen to him, Anthy,"_ Utena's voice spoke in Anthy's head. _"Tune him out. Tune everything out except the beating of your heart and mine, the heart that's become the engine of this D-Wheel. Focus everything on only that and the feeling of the wind rushing against you."_

Anthy closed her eyes and did what Utena said as Akio continued to taunt her. She focused on the wind and the beating of her heart, along with the sound of the engine of the vehicle between her legs, and in that darkness with only those feelings guiding her, she saw a point of light in the distance like a single star. Focusing on that light, Anthy began to accelerate

"Noble star that shines in the darkness at world's end!" Anthy chanted as her speed started to increase.

"It's pointless, Anthy!" Akio proclaimed. "No matter what you do, you'll always belong to us!"

"Blossom forth into the light that shines across the skies of the new world!" Anthy continued. "Delta Accel!"

With that, Anthy's D-Wheel burst down the road of Seibal at an incredible speed as she and her three monsters became enveloped in a streak of rose-colored light. Inside the light, Dios Synchron changed into two green rings that encircled the other two monsters. A split second later, the streak of light vanished, leaving a sonic boom with enough force to shake Seibal in its wake. A few seconds later an explosion of rose-colored light went off in the air, and Black Rose flew out of the light in a new form. She had a more dragon-like body covered in pink rose petals, with five plumes streaming from the back of her head. Four large wings covered in pink rose petals grew from her back, and on her now well-developed black arms were two silvery lances, each one greatly resembling the head of Stardust Spark Dragon. A single thick black tail covered in long pink thorns grew from the dragon's rear, and she had two powerful black legs that still ended in talons with long pink claws. A large piece of silver armor with a large round blue gem in the center covered the dragon's chest, and covering her shoulders were pieces of silver armor decorated with glowing blue lines similar in appearance to the lines that decorated Stardust Spark Dragon's chest.

Both Anthy and Utena rode on a silver saddle mounted on the back of the new dragon's long black neck. Each of them was wearing a gold military dress uniform similar to the kind that Dios once wore. In Anthy's hands were reins in the form of a silver chain connected to a harness around the sides of the dragon's face.

"Bring revolution!" Anthy and Utena called out. "Dios Rose Star Dragon!"

The new dragon roared in response to its name.

Akio smirked. "Well, well. You actually managed to summon a decent monster. Unfortunately, it's still no match for us. Your Rose Star Dragon only has 4500 ATK, while our current form still has an ATK of 6000."

"You may still be the most powerful monster on the field, but that power is fragile!" Utena declared.

"I activate Rose Star Dragon's effect!" Anthy announced. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can banish either a Power Tool Synchro Monster or a level seven or eight Dragon Synchro Monster from either of our Graveyards to destroy one opposing monster! I discard one card and banish Power Tool Mecha Dragon to destroy an Utchatzimime Token!"

A ball of yellow flames suddenly flew from the orb in the middle of Rose Star Dragon's chest and took the shape of Miki's mechanical dragon. The flame version of Power Tool collided into one of the evil eyes hovering near Bishbaalkin's head and caused it to explode. Bishbaalkin's ATK dropped to 5000. At the same time, a small pink light similar to a star began to glow inside the orb on Rose Star Dragon's chest.

"Each time Rose Star Dragon destroys a monster using her effect, a Star Rose Counter is place on her!" Utena announced.

"Now I activate Rose Star Dragon's effect again!" Anthy announced. "I discard one card and banish Ancient Pixie Dragon from the Graveyard to destroy another Utchatzimime Token!"

A ball of green flames flew from the orb on Rose Star Dragon's chest and took the shape of Kozue's stolen dragon. Ancient Pixie collided into another of the evil eyes hovering near Bishbaalkin's head and caused it to explode. Bishbaalkin's ATK dropped to 4000, and another pink star began to shine inside the orb on Rose Star Dragon's chest.

"I discard a third card and banish Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon to destroy a third Utchatzimime Token!" Anthy announced.

A ball of purple flames shot from the orb on Rose Star Dragon's chest and took the shape of Wakaba's Dragon. Darkrage Dragon collided into another of the evil eyes and caused it to explode, dropping Bishbaalkin's ATK to 3000, and another pink star began to shine in Rose Star Dragon's orb.

"Finally, I discard one more card and banish Hot Red Dragon Archfiend from the Graveyard to destroy the last Utchatzimime Token!" Anthy announced.

A ball of crimson flames shot from Rose Star Dragon's orb and took the shape of Juri's trusted dragon. Red Dragon collided with the final of Akio's evil eyes and exploded, dropping Bishbaalkin's ATK to 2000. At the same time, a fourth pink star began to shine inside Rose Star Dragon's orb.

"I activate my Trap, Ultimate God's Scheme!" Akio announced. "When one or more Utchatzimime Tokens in our control have been destroyed by our opponent, we gain 800 life points for each Token destroyed! You destroyed four of our Tokens, which means we gain 3200 life points!"

On cue, small particles of crimson light began to rain down upon Bishbaalkin from above and raised Akio's life points to 5200.

"We aren't going to let that stop us, are we Anthy?" Utena asked.

Anthy shook her head and looked straight at Bishbaalkin. "Rose Star Dragon still has far more ATK than Bishbaalkin now that the Tokens boosting his power are gone. Therefore we use Rose Star Dragon to attack him!"

Rose Star Dragon roared and extended the lances on her arms towards Bishbaalkin as she flew straight for his chest. As she came near her target, her body became shrouded in a spiraling pink light.

"Shooting Stardust Joust!" Anthy and Utena called out together as their dragon was about to strike.

Rose Star Dragon penetrated the orb in the center of Bishbaalkin's chest and blew a massive hole through the dark dragon god's torso as she burst through his back. Akio's life points dropped to 2700 as Bishbaalkin's body exploded and scattered large chunks of what looked like magma-colored stone over the city below. When Utena and Anthy looked back though, they saw Akio floating in the air, revealing that he also had on long red pants and a pair of crimson boots to go along with the rest of his uniform.

Akio smirked at the two. "A valiant effort, but pointless. The moment you end your turn, I'll activate the second effect of Ultimate God's Scheme. By banishing Ultimate God's Scheme from the Graveyard during the end of this turn, I can summon Bishbaalkin back to the field in spite of his usual summoning conditions. Then when my turn begins, I'll just summon more Utchatzimime Tokens to the field and raise his ATK back to 10,000. The only two Duel Dragons left in our Graveyards are the ones you control, which means you can only destroy enough Tokens to reduce Bishbaalkin's ATK to 8000. Face it you two. There was never any way you could defeat me."

"Except our turn's not done yet," Utena told him. "Rose Star Dragon has one last effect."

"When Rose Star Dragon inflicts battle damage, I can remove every Star Rose Counter that was placed upon her and inflict 1000 points of damage for each one!" Anthy announced. "I remove all four Star Rose Counters to inflict 4000 points of damage!"

For the first time during the duel, a look of true terror formed on Akio's face as Rose Star Dragon turned back around to face him. The pink stars inside the orb on her chest all came together into a single ball of pink light. The light could be seen traveling up through the dragon's neck and soon became visible in her jaws as she opened her mouth.

"Rose Flare of Revolution!" Anthy and Utena called out as the dragon fired a stream of pink light at Akio.

Akio screamed with rage as the light enveloped him and dropped his life points to zero. The moment Akio's life points dropped, his body exploded in a blinding flash of white light that expanded outward, enveloping Rose Star Dragon along with Anthy and Utena. The nova of light continued to grow and struck Seibal, causing the whole fortress to shatter apart. As the fragments of Seibal were enveloped, the light nova continued to expand and soon struck the turbo duel track far below, causing it all to shatter to pieces. The game to reach Seibal had ended once and for all.

* * *

Juri awoke to the sound of her name being called and the feeling of someone shaking her by the shoulder. When the redhead finally opened her eyes and raised her head, she saw Shiori on her knees before her with a very worried expression.

Juri gasped and quickly got onto her knees as well. "Shiori. You're actually awake!"

"Of course I am!" Shiori responded. "And I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes or so! You really had me worried, you know!"

Juri soon noticed that the strange solar eclipse had come to an end. She looked down at where her cards had fallen on the ground and saw that the card for Hot Red Dragon Archfiend had returned to normal.

"Tenjou must've won," Juri mumbled.

"What was that?" Shiori asked.

Juri smiled and shook her head. "So you were really that worried about me Shiori?"

"Of course I was!" Shiori responded as tears came to the corners of her eyes. "Because…I love you. And I don't know what I'd do without you."

Juri pulled Shiori into an embrace as tears came to her eyes as well. "I love you too. And you have no idea how long…I've been wanting you to say those words to me."

* * *

Miki awoke to find that he was on his back in the grass, and that Wakaba was kneeling over him. As the blue-haired genius sat up, he realized that the solar eclipse had ended. He looked around and saw Kozue standing a few feet away with his back to him and her arms crossed.

"Glad you're finally awake," Wakaba spoke. "You were out for about twenty minutes longer than the two of us were. Kozue was starting to panic and suggested we rush you to the infirmary."

Miki looked over at his sister and smiled. "You were really that worried about me Kozue?"

Kozue glanced back at him. "…Course I was. You're still my brother. I…don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Miki sighed and nodded. "Well, it looks like whatever happened before is over."

Wakaba nodded. "I checked all our cards when I woke up and found that they were all back to normal. Guess this means that Utena won whatever duel she was fighting, huh?"

Miki got to his feet and looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. "I never doubted for a moment that she would."

* * *

Saionji was still in the training dojo and in the process of putting his equipment away. He had woken up only a few minutes ago to find that his cards had returned to normal. As soon as Saionji finished cleaning up, he walked out of the dojo.

The moment he stepped out, the green-haired swordsman looked up at the sky and smirked. "Well done, Tenjou. But enjoy your victory while you can, because soon enough I will surpass you."

* * *

Utena and Anthy were both standing in the middle of an endless sea of stars, both of them dressed in glowing white clothes. Anthy had on a simple sleeveless white dress with a flowing skirt, while Utena had on a tank top and long tight-fitting pants. Utena's hair was also still as long as it was in her normal turbo dueling state.

"So…I guess we won?" Utena asked as she looked around. "It'd be nice to know where the hell we are though. God! I really hope we're not dead."

Anthy suddenly hugged Utena, nearly tackling her to the ground. "I don't care if we're dead or alive, as long as I get to be with you, Utena. I…I really do love you. You're the prince I've been yearning to come and save me."

Utena smiled and hugged Anthy back. "I was really hoping you'd feel that way."

Before either of them could say anything more, some sort of invisible door opened up and a blinding white light began to shine through. Standing against that white light was a figure that was impossible to make out beyond his silhouette. He was somewhat short and had a head of pointed hair shaped almost like a star, and seemed to be wearing a long cape. The figure began to walk towards the couple down a set of invisible steps, his footsteps echoing as he descended. As the figure got closer, Utena noticed a large pyramid-shaped pendant hanging from his neck.

"I congratulate you," the figure spoke in a deep commanding voice. "Both of you. You have finally put an end to a darkness that has walked the earth in secret for the last ten thousand years."

"So it's really over then?" Utena asked. "Akio's really gone?"

"The Ultimate God and the corrupted form of Prince Dios it used as an avatar have been slain. They will never again plague humanity."

"This power that Akio was after…the power he used to have when he was Dios…just what sort of power was it anyway?"

"The power that End of the World was trying to regain was a power that he simply forgotten how to use because of what he had become. This power was no form of magic, but a power that many people possess: the power to create a happy and prosperous future. It is a power that comes from the heart and cannot be taken or won in any contest. You, Utena Tenjou possess this power, and like Prince Dios you can use it to guide others down the path that light shines upon."

Utena smirked. "Thanks for the compliment, but I kinda doubt I'm the type of person you're talking about."

"You're wrong, Utena," Anthy told her. "You have exactly the same kind of power my brother had. After all, you made a new future for me, and showed me the path I needed to take to free myself from that monster."

The figure nodded in agreement. "And now Utena Tenjou, Anthy Himemiya, as winners of this ritual, you are entitled to one wish. That wish can be anything that you desire."

"Well that's easy," Utena responded. "My only wish is to have a long and happy life with Anthy."

The figure nodded. "And is that what you wish for as well, Anthy?"

"Of course!" Anthy responded with fresh tears in her eyes. "I want to share a long and happy life with Utena as a normal woman, even though I probably don't deserve it."

"So be it," the figure responded before turning on his heel, causing his cape to flap behind him. His footsteps echoed as he began to ascend the steps. "You will be returned to Ohtori Academy, where you can live your lives however you wish."

"Um…before you go, would you mind telling us who you are?" Utena asked. "This may sound weird, but you seem kind of like Yugi Muto, the first Duelist King."

The figure stopped and looked back, and Utena felt somehow that he was smirking at them, though she couldn't be sure from the light still shining from behind him. "For a time I did share that name with him, but I have a name that's all my own. Farewell, Rose Prince Utena."

With that, the figure stepped through the door of light and vanished into its blinding glow. The doors then slammed shut behind him, making it appear as though they were never there. A few seconds later, a ray of soft golden light began to shine down upon Utena and Anthy from above and started to intensify. As the light around them got brighter, Utena and Anthy kissed before everything was washed out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The final scene of this chapter had given me a lot of trouble because I wasn't sure who was going to be the one to speak with Utena and Anthy about their victory over Akio. In the 5D's manga when Yusei defeated the Ultimate God, the one who spoke to him was some disembodied voice, but I didn't want to do that. Eventually I decided to just have Pharaoh Atem make an appearance, of course I also thought about using Shadi too. Another idea I had was to have an alternate version of Yusei show up, but I felt like that would've required too much exposition. Anyway, let's get into the final original cards from this duel, starting with Anthy's.

**Rose Bride**

DARK/Plant/Tuner/Effect/3/ATK 800/DEF 1800

You can tribute 1 other Plant-Type monster you control; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position with its effects negated. A "Rose" monster that Synchro Summoned using this card as material cannot be destroyed by monster effects.

The appearance of this card is basically Anthy wearing Aki's Black Rose Witch mask from the 5D's anime. Rose Bride is the reason why I designed Knight of Last Hope to resemble Utena.

**Rose Harvest**

Spell Card

Draw 1 card for each Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster you control. You can only activate 1 "Rose Harvest" per turn.

**Synchro Barter**

Spell Card

Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 copy of "Synchro Barter" per turn.

**Erased Past**

Quick Play Spell

Activate when a monster would be returned to the hand by a card effect; banish that card instead.

**Roses to the Lost**

Spell Card

Target 1 of your opponent's banished monsters: tribute 3 Plant-Type monsters you control; Special Summon the targeted monster to your side of the field. The monster Special Summoned by this card's effect is banished during the end of the turn this card is activated.

**Last Rose At World's End**

Trap Card

Activate when your opponent attacks a monster you control in attack position; destroy all monsters you control (1 min.) to negate that attack. During the End Phase of the turn you activate this card's effect; Special Summon 1 "Last Rose Token" (LIGHT/Plant-Type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field in Defense Position.

**Rose Cherub**

LIGHT/Plant/Tuner/Effect/1/ATK 0/DEF 0

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned; draw 1 card for each Token monster on the field.

**Dios Synchron**

LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Tuner/Effect/2/ATK 1500/DEF 0

1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Synchro monster

Once per turn, you can send 1 "Sword of Dios" from your hand or deck to the Graveyard and target 2 Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets to your side of the field as Level 5 monsters, but negate their effects. During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).

**Dios Rose Star Dragon**

LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/12/ATK 4500/DEF 4500

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Dragon Synchro Monsters

You can discard 1 card, then banish 1 "Power Tool" Synchro Monster or 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from either player's Graveyard; destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. Each time this effect successfully resolves, place 1 "Star Rose Counter" on this card. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent in a battle involving an opponent's monster; you can remove all "Star Rose Counters" from this card: Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each counter removed by this effect.

I'm especially proud of the design I came up with for Rose Star Dragon. I wanted the card to be based primarily on Black Rose but still incorporate design elements from Stardust, which was kind of a challenge. Then I got the brilliant idea of having Rose Star Dragon use lances modeled after Stardust's head.

Now that we've covered all of Anthy's cards from this chapter, let's go ahead and take a quick look at Akio's.

**Butterfly of Paradise Lost**

DARK/Insect/Tuner/Effect/1/ATK 200/DEF 200

A Synchro Monster summoned using this card as material has its effects negated. When this card is sent to the Graveyard as material for a DARK Synchro Monster: you can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Paradise Lost" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that monster to your side of the field with its effects negated and double that monster's level.

**Blessings of Paradise Lost**

Trap Card

Activate when you take damage from a direct attack from an opponent's monster; gain 500 life points for each Synchro Monster and Dark Synchro Monster destroyed during this turn.

**Punishment of Paradise Lost**

Trap Card

When your opponent switches a monster they control to Defense Position while you control a face-up Dark Synchro Monster; switch that monster back to attack position, then deal 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If you control a "Domain of the Ultimate God" when you activate this card, the damage from this card's effect is doubled.

**Ultimate God's Scheme**

Trap Card

Activate during a turn when 1 or more "Utchatzimime Tokens" you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect; gain 800 life points for each card destroyed. During the End Phase of a turn when a "Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon that destroyed monster, ignoring its summoning conditions.

That about wraps it up for this week's installment. Of course while the final duel against Akio may be over, the story itself still has just a little ways to go. So until next week, please review and let me know what you think.


	41. Faithfully

**Author's Note:** Just like with the previous chapter, the title for this chapter comes from a Journey song. It was just the song that came to mind as I was planning out this chapter's opening scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 41: "Faithfully"

Utena gently awoke to find Anthy's sleeping face only inches from her own. She sat up on the bed just a little to look around and found that they were back in their room at the dorms. For a moment Utena wondered if what she had just experienced had only been some wild dream, but then she noticed that Anthy was wearing the same white dress that she had been wearing in that same strange space they had ended up in after defeating Akio. The pinkette also realized that her hair was still as long as it usually was in a turbo duel, and that she also had on the same white clothes that had appeared on her in that star space they ended up in after their victory. Reasonably sure that freeing Anthy and beating Akio hadn't all been a dream, Utena relaxed and watched Anthy as she waited for her to wake up.

After a few moments, the purple-haired beauty opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello there."

"Hey," Utena responded as she smiled back and stroked Anthy's cheek. "So that all actually happened, right?"

"You mean defeating my brother?" Anthy asked. "There's one way to find out for sure. Remember the mark on my back I showed you? I want you to check and see if it's still there."

Utena blushed a bit when she realized what Anthy was talking about and nodded. "Um…okay."

Anthy sat up and took off her dress part way. She then pulled back her long hair to allow Utena to look at her back. The pinkette saw that it was completely unblemished.

Utena smiled. "It's gone. That means it's really over, right?"

Anthy turned back to Utena with a tearful smile on her face. It was the first time Utena was completely certain that she was seeing a genuine emotion from the purple-haired girl.

"It really is over," Anthy spoke. "I never thought this would ever happen…but I'm finally free! And it's all because of you, Utena."

Utena smiled and took both of Anthy's hands. "You did it, Anthy. You're the one who stood up to Akio and defeated him. All I did was wake you up. You know…that guy we spoke to after the duel said that the power that Akio was after was a power that everyone else already has. It was you who used that power to beat him."

"And you were the one who showed me how to use it. You have no idea how grateful I am for that."

Anthy then leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Utena's lips. Utena returned the kiss, and before she realized it their tongues were in each other's mouths, grinding against one another.

After a few moments though, Utena realized what they were doing and suddenly pushed Anthy away. "Wait a minute, Anthy. I do love you, but…are you okay with us doing this? I mean…I kind of have an idea about some of the things Akio did with you. If we keep going, I don't think I could hold myself back, but I don't want to put you through anything that would cause you more pain."

Anthy smiled and placed Utena's hand over her bare breast. "Utena, until just now I've only been a living corpse trapped in an endless nightmare. Now that it's all over, I need you to help me feel alive again. Take me and do whatever you wish with me. I'm not asking you this as the Rose Bride, but as the woman who loves you."

Utena looked at Anthy for a moment before finally nodding. Anthy then quickly removed the rest of her dress and tossed it away, while Utena took off her clothes and flung them to a far corner of the room. They then wrapped their arms around one another, and Utena couldn't help but moan at the contact of Anthy's bare skin against her own; their breasts pressing against each other. The two of them tumbled back onto the bed as they became locked in another passionate kiss, with Utena ending up on top. When they were finally forced to break apart for air, Utena rose up and grabbed Anthy's leg, positioning herself so that their openings were pressed against one another.

Only when Anthy nodded in approval did Utena began to rock her hips and grind against her. Utena became almost mesmerized by the way Anthy's breasts bounced as she pointed into her, and the fascinating expression on the purple-haired girl's face. Over time their bodies became covered in sweat. Anthy arched her back and gripped tightly to the sheets as she came closer to her impending orgasm. Then in one glorious moment, the two of them climaxed, with Utena throwing her head back in a silent scream.

Utena collapsed onto the bed next to Anthy with a smile on her face as she caught her breath. The pinkette now felt certain that she knew what the term, "afterglow" meant. At that moment she felt like a hot piece of iron that had just been pulled out of the furnace.

When Anthy caught her own breath, she turned onto her side towards Utena and smiled as she took the pinkette's hand with both of her own. "Utena…that was amazing."

Utena turned her head to face Anthy. "Thanks…you were great too."

The two of them giggled a bit, and then they soon started making out again. This time it was Anthy who had ended up on top. When they broke for air again, Anthy pushed herself up and looked down at Utena when she noticed an odd expression on the pinkette's face.

"Is something wrong?" Anthy asked.

"Well, no. It's just…this is kind of a weird thing to bring up now, but I just realized something about you," Utena spoke. "You're about ten thousand years older than I am, right?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No, no! It's just something that popped into my head, is all. I don't know why I even brought it up."

Anthy smirked. "Does it turn you on that I'm older than you?"

Utena's face quickly turned bright red. "Well when you put it that way…it actually kind of does."

Anthy moved in and gave Utena a small peck on the lips before moving down to kiss Utena's collarbone. Over time Anthy crawled down further to kiss and suck on Utena's right breast, lingering there for a few moments before moving down to kiss Utena's stomach. The purple-haired beauty continued to go down further and leave a trail of fiery kisses before finally probing Utena's womanhood with her tongue, causing the pinkette's eyes to go wide. Utena let out a deep moan and arched her back as she clutched the back of Anthy's head. As Utena got closer to the edge, she could help but rock her hips to hurry herself along.

Eventually Utena climaxed while crying out Anthy's name. Afterwards, the pinkette collapsed onto the bed, and Anthy crawled back up to give her a peck on the cheek. Utena wrapped her arms around Anthy, and they remained on the bed in that tangled heap in silence.

* * *

Juri walked back towards her dorm room feeling in a bit of a sour mood. Almost an entire day had gone by since Utena had gone off for her final duels against Father Goodwin and End of the World, and since then there had been no trace of her on campus. Now that the game for Seibal was finally over, Juri very much wanted to settle things with Utena once and for all, so she was infuriated that Utena had yet to show herself. After all, now that the game was over, shouldn't Utena have revealed herself already? Of course it had occurred to Juri that perhaps Utena had died somehow during the course of her duels, but Juri was totally unwilling to accept that possibility.

When Juri entered her room, she found Shiori sitting up in bed reading a book. Juri was relieved that at least things with her now-girlfriend were going well.

Shiori looked up from her book when she heard Juri come in and smiled. "Welcome back."

Juri nodded as she walked into the room and started undoing the buttons of her uniform. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine. Doesn't seem like you're doing too good though. Still no sign of Tenjou?"

"No. And I can't figure out where she might be!" Juri responded as she came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Well, you mentioned that Tenjou was fighting so that she could be with Anthy Himemiya," Shiori recalled as she reached over and took Juri's hand. "Maybe they're just spending some alone time together."

Juri sighed. "You might be onto something. If that's the case, then I guess I can allow her some time to revel in that particular victory. And if Tenjou is using this time to spend with Himemiya, then I can use it to be with you."

Here Shiori's expression saddened and she pulled her hand away. "I still don't get why you'd want me. After the way I treated you; after how I tried to hurt you because I thought you looked down on me."

"I never once looked down on you, Shiori," Juri declared as she put a hand on the other girl's cheek. "When we first met years ago at my family's mansion, I wanted to be friends with you because you were the cutest girl I had ever seen. I never once thought of you as a servant or some sort of living plaything. I was drawn to you as a person, and it was only until I got older when I realized that what I was feeling towards you was love."

"But even so! How could you still want to be with me after what I did to you?"

"Because in spite of it all, I'm still in love with you. I've tried falling out of love with you so many times but just can't, and nothing you can do is able to change it either. I'm forever yours Shiori, and I'm so happy that you're willing to be mine."

After a moment, Shiori gave Juri a tearful smile. The two of them soon became locked in a passionate kiss and tumbled onto the bed together.

* * *

Utena was in the shower with water cascading down around her and Anthy pressed tightly against her back. At that moment Anthy was probing the pinkette's womanhood with her fingers while massaging one of Utena's breasts with her other hand. All the while, Utena was holding onto the top of the shower door tightly with her right hand while her left hand clutched the wall. They were living out a sexual fantasy that Utena had been having almost since they day they had started living together, and Utena was just simply enthralled.

"That's it! Don't stop!" Utena called out. "Don't stop! I'm…AAAAHHH!"

As she caught her breath and came down from her orgasm, Utena continued to cling onto the shower down. After a few moments, Utena turned around and kissed Anthy on the forehead.

"You've really wanted to do that for a while now, haven't you?" Anthy asked.

"You have no idea," Utena replied as she pulled Anthy close.

"So Utena…what are we going to do, now that my brother's game is over?"

"…Jeez! That's a good question. You know I hadn't really thought that far ahead," Utena confessed. "I was mostly worrying about whether or not you'd want to be with me as my girlfriend."

"Well you definitely have me, so what now?"

"Hmm…what do you want to do?"

Anthy blinked in surprise. "Well…I guess I'd like to leave this city and see the world for a bit."

"Then that's what we'll do," Utena decided. "Before that though, I don't think we're done in here just yet."

Before Anthy could ask what Utena meant, Utena suddenly got down on her knees and began to probe Anthy's opening with her tongue. Anthy threw her head back and let out a deep moan as she grasped onto the back of Utena's head. Anthy rocked her hips as her orgasm approached and threw her head back in a silent scream as she finally climaxed.

As Anthy came down from her high, Utena got back to her feet and pulled her close. "We'll leave Neo Domino soon. But first, there's just one thing I need to take care of…"

* * *

That morning, Juri had found a strange letter taped to the door of her room asking her to come up to the rose garden. The note had been unsigned, but Juri had a pretty good idea about whom it was from. When the elevator doors opened up, Juri walked out into the garden towards a familiar bench with the best view of the academy grounds from the garden. The redhead arrived to find Utena sitting on the bench, and she immediately noticed that the pinkette had a different look. Utena's hair was still as long as it was during turbo duels. She had on her regular uniform, but the jacket was unbuttoned to reveal a red low-cut shirt underneath. The pinkette's usual hat was also on crooked.

Utena quickly noticed Juri's arrival and smiled. "Hi Juri. Thanks for showing up, and right on time too."

Juri nodded and came closer to the bench. "What's with the new look? Decided to ditch the prince image you were aspiring to?"

"I no longer need to live up to that image. Plus I was told that this look suits me better."

"Told by who?"

"Me, of course," a familiar voice interrupted.

Juri turned around, and walking up to the bench was Anthy dressed in a new outfit of her own. She had on a burgundy dress uniform jacket with gold trim and red shorts that ended well above the knee, along with white knee-high socks and polished black shoes. Anthy walked over behind the bench and placed a hand on Utena's shoulder, causing Utena to respond by placing a hand on her wrist.

"So Shiori was right," Juri observed. "You two really have become an item."

"You're still seeing Shiori?" Utena responded with a raised eyebrow. "Wait! She's actually conscious?"

"Never mind that! Why did you call me up here, Tenjou?"

"Well…I wanted you to be the first to know that Anthy and I are leaving the city to travel the world for a while, and if all goes well, find a place for our own. We don't know the path we'll be on, but we'll be the one's to make it."

"You're leaving?" Juri's expression of shock soon turned to one of fury. "But you can't! You and I still have a score to settle!"

Utena grinned and rose from the bench. "I know that. That's why I called you here. To accept your challenge to me."

"Fine. Then we'll go to one of the dueling arenas and have our battle there. I'll have to swing by the dorm for my duel disk first."

"No, no. That won't work," Utena told her as she shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "A duel like that's too small for us."

Juri raised an eyebrow. "Then what're you suggesting?"

Utena looked out towards the administration building. "I'm gonna let that be a surprise. One thing I will tell you though that it's going to take five days to get everything for our duel ready."

"Are you serious?"

"You're the one challenging me, so it's only fair I get to choose the venue. Besides, you still look a little pale. I'd feel much better going against you after you got more rest."

Juri scowled and turned on her heel. "Fine then! I'll wait five days, but then I will defeat you, Utena Tenjou! And I will crush you and make whatever power you obtained up in Seibal my own!"

Utena looked back and Juri and smiled. "You're more than welcome to try."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So we're still not quite done with this story yet. Though the final enemy has been defeated, I felt like I couldn't end things without having one final duel between Utena and Juri, so that starts next week.

Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	42. Action Duel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 42: Action Duel

Utena and Anthy were down in the subbasement of the academy administration building talking to a mysterious pair of women who were part of a group that had been helping with the preparations for Utena's duel with Juri. The organization was known as the Shadow Girl Troupe, and from what Utena had learned from Anthy, this group had been working for Akio from the shadows for at least the past three hundred years, and most recently been responsible for the development of the D-Wheel and other pieces of technology that Akio had been using to aid in the ritual duels. The two agents that Utena and Anthy were meeting with called themselves A-ko and B-ko. Just like during all of their previous meetings with the duo, Utena and Anthy were talking to them through a thick screen that A-ko and B-ko insisted on having up, so that the only thing that could be seen of the two were their silhouettes.

"So is everything going to be ready in time?" Utena asked the duo. "I mean considering the battlefield for this duel, it seems like a pretty big thing to get ready in only a few days."

"You have no need to worry, Prince Utena," A-ko responded as she pointed a finger in the air. "The fact is this track has been part of the city's architecture for years. Our group secretly had the machinery for it to work put in during the city's original renovations from when it was still the old Domino City. Not even Master Akio knew about it."

"We've all longed for the day when the track might finally be used, so that people can see what a spectacle turbo duels really are," B-ko added. "This duel you're going to fight is truly going to revolutionize the city!"

Utena nodded. "That's one of the things I'm counting on. But what I'm hoping for most is to be able to show Juri something important. Are you sure the track will be ready by tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" A-ko and B-ko said together.

"You can count on them, Utena," Anthy interjected. "The Shadow Girls are masters at what they do."

"Alright then," Utena responded. "I'll leave it to you."

With that, the light behind the screen vanished, causing the silhouettes of the two Shadow Girls to vanish. Utena and Anthy began walking hand-in-hand back down the hallway towards the elevator.

"You're really excited about this duel, aren't you?" Anthy asked.

"Of course," Utena answered. "This'll be the first time in a long time when I'll only be dueling for fun. And I couldn't ask for a better opponent or a better arena."

"This duel won't simply be for fun though. You're fighting in order to show Ms. Juri something important."

Utena's expression turned serious as she nodded. "That's right. We can't leave this city with Juri the way she is now. This duel is meant to show Juri just what she's truly capable of."

* * *

There was also one other task that Utena and Anthy had to complete before they finally left Neo Domino. They had to tell their friends all of what happened during and after the duels against Rex and Akio. Anthy and Utena had kept mostly to themselves after their return for the sake of intimacy and to celebrate Anthy's liberation from her brother's control, but with Utena's duel against Juri only a day away, the couple decided it was finally time they clued their friends in on what was going on. That day at lunch with Miki, Wakaba and Kozue gathered at one table with them, Utena and Anthy told them the whole story.

"Unbelievable," Miki spoke after Utena and Anthy had finished. "So the acting chairman was behind the game for Seibal the whole time."

"I think the more stunning part is the fact that both Anthy and the chairman are both a few thousand years old," Kozue interjected. "So tell me Utena, what's it like dating an older chick?"

Utena couldn't help but blush. "Uh…well, I don't really think of Anthy's age that much, but I will admit that it is kinda hot."

"Well I'm glad to hear you two have finally hooked up. And if you two are ever up for a threesome, give me a call," Kozue responded as she gave them a wink.

Utena's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Um…th-thanks for the offer, but we probably…"

"Oh! That actually might be fun!" Anthy cheerfully interjected. "Utena and I will keep that in mind."

"Anthy, are you serious?" Utena asked in a voice higher than normal.

"Mayyyybe." Anthy replied with a smile that was far too big.

"…I can never tell when you're messing with me."

"Who says I am, Utena darling?"

Miki then noticed how quite Wakaba had been since Utena and Anthy had finished their story. "Ms. Wakaba, is everything okay?"

Wakaba finally looked across the table at Utena with tears at the corners of her eyes. "So…you and Anthy are really leaving soon?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not like we'll be gone forever Wakaba," Utena assured her. "We'll come back here again one day. And until then, I'll be sure to keep writing you."

A tearful smile formed on Wakaba's face. "I'd like that."

"So you and Himemiya are finally showing yourselves out in the open!" a voice cut in. Utena and the others looked to see Juri approaching the table with Shiori at her side. "It's about time you made an appearance in public."

Utena smiled and rose from her chair. "Hello Juri. You're looking pretty good. I hope you've rested up properly for our duel tomorrow."

"My Juri is more than ready for this duel!" Shiori declared. "And she'll beat you and take whatever power you won up in that weird flying fortress for herself!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Anthy responded.

"It'll all be decided tomorrow," Juri spoke. "I just hope you're ready, Tenjou."

"You kidding? I can't wait for this duel to happen," Utena declared. "This is going to be the greatest duel this city has ever seen."

* * *

The final duel between Utena and Juri had been set for the morning. Just after 9:00 as Juri and Shiori headed out of the dorm, they found a note taped to Juri's door with instructions for them both. Juri was to meet Utena down in the administration building's basement, while Shiori was to meet with Anthy up on the campus helipad. When Shiori finally arrived at the helipad, she saw Anthy standing in front of a small military-style aircraft with black propellers on the wings designed for vertical takeoff and landing. The craft was painted a light purple and had the silhouette of a young woman's head over a white rose painted on the side.

"Good morning, Shiori," Anthy greeted with a bow. "I was starting to worry a little that you might be late."

"What the heck's with this plane or whatever it is?" Shiori asked as she looked over the aircraft with a raised eyebrow.

"This is where we'll be watching the duel from. We'll have the best vantage point from here."

"But isn't there an observation tower up at that duel track under Seibal? Juri told me that she watched one of your girlfriend's duels from there one."

"The Heaven's Track was destroyed along with Seibal when the Ultimate God was defeated. It's for the best though, as the arena chosen for this particular duel is far more special. Now come. Let's get aboard. The duel will be starting soon."

Shiori simply stood and watched as Anthy got aboard the aircraft. After a moment, she finally shrugged and followed Anthy aboard. Once inside, the purple-haired girl found the interior of the craft to be quite spacious and luxurious. There were two pairs of cream-colored seats at each end of the large passenger compartment, and the floor had a polished silver quality to it.

Anthy had already fastened herself into one of the seats and was patting the one next to her. "This is the best seat in the house to watch the action from."

After another moment's hesitation, Shiori sighed and sat down in the seat next to Anthy. "How the hell are we supposed to watch anything from inside this flying box?"

"The floor is actually a giant monitor, which will display footage of the duel taken by a camera on the underside of the craft."

"Oh I get it. So we're going to be following Juri and Tenjou from the air while they're dueling. But why would we need something like this to watch a duel on a circular track?"

"Because this track will be anything but circular," Anthy answered with a sly grin. "You'll see what I mean when the duel finally starts."

* * *

Juri had traveled down the abandoned hallway under the administration building that went to the elevator that originally went up to the dueling track. Per the instructions in the note that had been taped to her door, Juri entered that elevator. But when it started up, the elevator went down instead of up. It was less than a minute before the elevator stopped and the doors opened upon another hallway, one that was even more dimly lit than the one above. With no other direction to go, Juri traveled down this hallway assuming she would meet Utena at the end.

In moments, Juri traveled down the hallway and entered a large garage of some sort. The redhead instantly spotted Utena in her normal riding suit, sitting upon the back of a pink D-Wheel styled to look like a horse with green eyes. Utena's name was painted on the side in stylized purple letters, along with the symbol of a red rose.

"Oh good! You're finally here," Utena greeted. "I was a little worried that you might have trouble getting down here."

Juri nodded and walked further into the garage. "I see you've changed your D-Wheel."

"Like it? It's based on the one I turned into during the duel with Akio up on Seibal."

"You…turned into a D-Wheel?" Juri asked with a raised eyebrow.

Utena flinched, realizing that she had said too much. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story. Anyway, you have a new D-Wheel too. It's all ready to go."

Juri looked at where Utena was pointing her thumb and saw next to Utena's D-Wheel a vehicle that looked nothing like a motorcycle at all. The machine was simply a giant red wheel with a seat and controls on the inside and a sort of black frame around the midsection with a nose and headlights on the front and thrusters on the back. Juri's name was painted on the side of this frame in stylized yellow letters, along with a red flame symbol.

Juri walked up to this vehicle and looked it over quizzically. "A strange-looking machine."

"Yeah. The Shadow Girls apparently built the thing a few years ago but never got to test it out. So they're pretty eager to see it in action for this duel."

"The who?"

"Oh, the Shadow Girl Troupe. They're this secret organization that's been working for Akio for years. But now that he's dead, they pretty much work for Anthy. They're actually the people who built the D-Wheels in the first place. They're also the ones who put together the track we'll be dueling on."

"So we're not going to be dueling up on the track beneath Seibal then."

Utena shook her head. "That track was blown to bits along with Seibal when Anthy and I beat Akio."

"So then where will this duel be taking place?"

Utena gave Juri a wink. "You'll find out very soon."

* * *

Everything was going normally in Neo Domino that morning. The wealthy residents of the Tops were going about their business, attending fancy social gatherings or conducting executive meetings at their places of business. The people struggling down in the Commons were going about their normal routine as well, such as it was. Nobody expected it when a loud siren rang out throughout the city. At that moment, everyone in the Tops and in the Commons instantly stopped what they were doing to try and figure out what was going on, a few of them wondering if the world was coming to an end.

_"Extra! Extra!"_ a loud female voice spoke over a giant intercom as the noise of the siren started to die away. _"A turbo duel is about to begin! Extra! Extra! A turbo duel is about to begin!"_

As the people of Neo Domino struggled to figure out what the mysterious woman was talking about, parts of the normal road running throughout the Commons connected to the large highway running through the tops, bypassing the regulated entry points from the Commons up to the Tops intended to keep the pitiful peasants crawling in the dirt along the city's base from trespassing into the promised land of their betters. In a matter of minutes, the normal parts of the city's road system were blocked off while others were opened up, creating a gigantic dueling track that ran throughout all of Neo Domino. The start of this track connected to a hidden garage door at the base of Ohtori Academy. Once the road system had finally finished reconfiguring itself, every giant monitor that lined the skyline of the city changed from showing its normal footage of advertisements and music videos with an image of two women shown only in silhouette behind a desk. A few giant monitors had also risen from the roofs of buildings at Ohtori Academy, showing its students and faculty the same image.

If that wasn't enough though, everyone in the city who was on their smart phones or tablets watching the news or some other video had their feeds interrupted by the footage of these same two women in shadow. The entire city had become this mysterious duo's captive audience.

_"Good morning people of Neo Domino!"_ one of the two Shadow Girls spoke, her voice traveling through the giant intercom speaker from before and the speakers of every smart device showing the mysterious footage. _"This is E-ko!"_

_"And F-ko!"_ the other Shadow Girl spoke. _"Here to bring you coverage of a very special event happening in this city today! You're about to witness a dazzling spectacle that will change each and every one of your lives!"_

_"That's right! In just a few short moments, we will be seeing this city's very first turbo duel!"_

Throughout the city, everyone at the Tops and down in the Commons was trying to figure out what a turbo duel was supposed to be. Only the handful of students that had become involved in the struggle to reach Seibal knew what E-ko and F-ko were talking about. At that moment, Miki, Kozue and Wakaba were had been watching the monitor on top of the gym.

"This means what I think it does, right?" Wakaba asked the others. "We're actually going to get to watch Utena and Juri's duel?"

"Not just us. The whole city is going to get to see it," Miki pointed out. "I never expected anything on this large of a scale."

"A fitting stage for a duel like this," a familiar voice remarked. Wakaba and the others looked to see Saionji walking up. "Of course, it'd be more appropriate if I was Tenjou's opponent."

"You know that your crush, Anthy is with Utena now, right?" Kozue told Saionji, causing Wakaba to scowl a bit.

Saionji merely smirked. "It matters not. One day I'll defeat Tenjou and win Anthy back. Mark my words."

"Denial is a sad, pathetic thing," Kozue whispered to Miki as she shook her head.

"I'll say," Miki whispered back.

* * *

Anthy and Shiori's aircraft had already taken off and was hovering above the academy. Inside, they were watching E-ko and F-ko's announcement of the duel on the giant monitor in the aircraft's floor.

"Using the whole city as a duel track? That's pretty outrageous," Shiori remarked.

Anthy nodded. "Utena isn't fighting this duel just to settle things with Juri. She wants to use this duel to totally transform this city."

Shiori smirked. "Well then, I hope you don't mind having the whole city see your girlfriend humiliated when Juri wipes her off the road."

"You seem quite sure that Ms. Juri can win."

"Oh I know she'll win! And when she does, she'll become this city's greatest star, and I'll be right by her side as her rich trophy wife! When that happens, every single person in this damn city will have to bow at my feet!"

As Shiori broke into a brief fit of maniacal laughter, Anthy looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. "…I think Utena may need to do another mind crush on you."

* * *

The door to the garage that Utena and Juri were in opened up onto the highway onramp now connected to the academy's base. The two had already pulled up their vehicles to this door, and from where they were they could see part of the city's skyline.

Juri couldn't help but look on with amazement. "I don't believe it! We're using the city itself for our arena?"

"This isn't just going to be a duel, Juri. It's going to be a revolution!" Utena declared. "One that you and I will be starting together! So you had better give me your best out there!"

Juri quickly regained her usual composure. "Don't worry. I'll be fighting you with everything I've got. And I will crush you and take your power as my own!"

_"Extra! Extra!"_ a female voice announced over an intercom in the garage. _"The duel is about to start! Both duelists start your engines!"_

A red light came on near the top corner of the garage door, prompting both Utena and Juri to rev their engines. After a few more seconds, the light changed from red to green, and in that instant both duelists shot out of the garage like bullets. Juri and Utena were neck and neck as they traveled up the ramp onto the highway system, but at the last second Juri pulled ahead and made it onto the highway first with Utena right on her tail. Once they had gotten onto the highway, the airship carrying Anthy and Shiori followed them closely from above. At the same time, at least five pink drones came up from beneath the bridge and surrounded the two duelists from a distance.

Soon after the drones appeared, the screens decorating the city skyline began displaying video feed from the machines' cameras, showing Utena and Juri from different angles as they rode down the highway.

_"And Juri Arisugawa takes the lead!"_ F-ko announced over the city intercom. _"She takes the first turn!"_

_"Which means the real show starts now!"_ E-ko added.

_"Action Duel!"_ both Shadow Girls announced at the same time.

Suddenly an explosion of white light went off in the sky above, and as the light faded several cards rained down onto the highway. A few of the cards landed on the road a few feet ahead of where Juri and Utena were, encased inside transparent multicolored bubbles.

Juri drew her first card. "I summon Flare Resonator in Attack Mode!"

Materializing next to Juri's D-Wheel was another Resonator demon dressed in tattered purple-grey robes. Hanging down the front of his chest was a red banner with orange trim and an orange flame-like symbol on the front. A large flame burned from the little demon's back.

"Next I play the Spell card, Over Tuning and summon the Tuner monster, Phantom King Hydride!" Juri announced.

On cue, Juri's silver horseman appeared on the track next to Flare Resonator.

"As you probably recall, I can use Phantom King Hydride as a non-Tuner when performing a Synchro Summon!" Juri announced. "So I tune the level three Flare Resonator into the level three Phantom King Hydride for a level six Synchro Summon!"

Flare Resonator clinked his tuning fork and transformed into three rings made of orange flames. The flames encircled Hydride and changed him into three white stars.

"Fiery crimson queen who sits upon the throne of blood! Ascend from the underworld to dominate these spineless weaklings of the earth!" Juri chanted. "Synchro Summon! Lash out! Infernal Red Empress!"

The stars flashed and ignited into a pillar of crimson flames that shot into the air. In moments the flamed died away to reveal a woman with pale grey skin and a fairly impressive bust. She had long fiery red hair that was tied into a braided ponytail that went down to her waist, and a mask the color of dried blood covered the top half of her face. The woman had on a red leather bikini top connected to a short leather skirt around her waist by a pair of gold chains. The rest of her outfit consisted of a pair of red elbow-high gloves and two knee-high high-heeled boots. In her right hand, the redhead carried a long whip covered in crimson flames and had a small yellowed human skull decorating the end of its silver handle. Meanwhile in her left hand, the woman carried a short silver saber with a curved blade that had a notch near the top.

Soon after Infernal Red Empress had appeared, Juri passed by one of the cards that had fallen from the sky at the start of the duel, totally ignoring its presence. When Utena got to the card though, she tilted her D-Wheel enough to grab the card and popped the bubble it was encased in the moment she touched it, allowing her to snatch the card as she passed and add it to her hand.

"Any monster Synchro Summoned using Flare Resonator as material gains 300 ATK!" Juri announced. "Which means the ATK of my Infernal Red Empress rises from 2100 to 2400!"

"Too bad you can't attack during this turn!" Utena remarked.

"I don't need to be able to attack to take first blood in this duel! I activate Infernal Red Empress' effect!" Juri announced. "Once per turn, Infernal Red Empress can inflict 400 points of damage for each Fiend-Type Tuner in my Graveyard! Right now my Graveyard has both Red Resonator and Phantom King Hydride, which means you take 800 points of damage!"

Infernal Red Empress cracked her whip and sent a large ball of red flames from its tip towards Utena's D-Wheel.

"I activate the Action Card, Acceleration!" Utena announced as she played the card she had snatched from the side of the road. "This card cancels the damage from your card's effect!"

Just as the fireball was about to strike its target, Utena's D-Wheel suddenly accelerated and blew past Juri's D-Wheel with an amazing burst of speed. The fireball meanwhile continued on its trajectory and struck the empty pavement, leaving Utena's life points untouched.

A look of outrage formed on Juri's face. "What sort of dirty trick did you just pull? I thought you were a better duelist than that, Tenjou! Or are you so desperate to hold onto the power that you've gained that you'll use any cheap tactic you can think of to win?"

Utena sighed and shook her head. "Jeez Juri! Lighten up! All I did was use the Action Card we passed by earlier. You could've grabbed it and kept me from using it, you know."

Suddenly the screens lining the city all changed back to footage of E-ko and F-ko.

_"For those of you watching, and for at least one of our competitors it seems, it looks like the time has come to explain the most cutting edge element of turbo duels, Action Cards,"_ E-ko announced.

_"To understand the nature of Action Cards though, we first need to explain the nature of the holographic system used for these turbo duels, solid vision with mass,"_ F-ko added.

The screen then changed to show the silhouette of another Shadow Girl with a long ponytail standing a few feet away next to the silhouette of a demon resembling the classic monster, Summoned Skull.

_"For years, duels have been fought using regular solid vision holograms,"_ F-ko continued. _"Though the monsters and visual effects created by a Spell or Trap card looked real, a person or any solid object could simply pass through them like air."_

To demonstrate what F-ko was talking about, the Shadow Girl on screen threw a ball at skull demon's head. The silhouette of the ball passed through the demon harmlessly and vanished from the screen.

_"But thanks to the new solid vision with mass system, those holograms become as solid as any real world object, and thus can have actual physical affects on the environment,"_ F-ko continued.

The Shadow Girl then threw another ball at the skull demon's head. This time the ball bounced off the demon's horn and caused him to let out a startled cry. The demon then growled and turned towards the Shadow Girl, raising his arms as if about to attack. The Shadow Girl called out for help as the demon came towards her, and as it was about to lunge in for the kill the footage changed back to E-ko and F-ko.

_"Is she going to be okay?"_ E-ko asked.

_"She'll be fine,"_ F-ko answered with a wave of her hand. _"She's got the best health insurance available, after all."_

E-ko shrugged and turned her head back to the camera. _"Well anyway, Action Cards are made using this solid vision with mass technology, and can be picked up from the road by either duelist and used as if it were a regular card. Several Action Cards were scattered throughout the course at the very start of the duel. Each player can have up to two Action Cards in their hand at a time."_

_"Now that we've covered the basics of Action Cards, let's get right back to our coverage!"_ F-ko announced.

With that, the screens lining the city changed back to the drone footage of Utena and Juri.

"So that flash of light in the sky wasn't some sort of fireworks display," Juri realized. "You could've told me about these Action Cards before the duel started."

Utena shrugged. "Sorry. I thought it'd be more fun if they were a surprise."

"This childish attitude of yours is starting to get on my nerves! Are you taking this duel seriously at all?"

"Of course I am, but I'm also trying to have fun with it too, just like you should be. The problem Juri is that you're taking all of this a little too seriously."

Juri huffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, I'll end my turn here. Go ahead and make your move."

Utena drew her first card. "First I play Foolish Burial and send Junk Specter from my deck to the Graveyard! Next I summon Mono Synchron in Attack Mode!"

On cue, the small green and yellow robot materialized next to Utena's D-Wheel.

"Since I have a Synchron Tuner on the field, I use Junk Specter's effect to summon him from the Graveyard!" Utena announced.

Utena's ghostly warrior appeared next to Mono Synchron in his tattered cloak.

"Any monster used as Synchro Material with Mono Synchron becomes a level one monster!" Utena announced. "So I tune the level one Mono Synchron into the now level one Junk Specter for a level two Synchro Summon!"

Mono Synchron fired a beam of red light from the stamp at the end of his right arm at Junk Specter's forehead, causing a large red Number 1 to appear on it. The green and yellow robot then transformed into a single ring of green light and encircled Junk Specter, changing the warrior into a single white star.

"Fledgling knight of unlimited potential! Take up your sword and lead the charge of a new revolution!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! A new hope! Wonder Knight!"

The star flashed and became a ray of white light that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the light faded to reveal a tiny knight in bulky white and gold armor.

"I activate Wonder Knight's effect and banish Junk Specter from my Graveyard to summon Junk Synchron from my deck!" Utena announced.

On cue, Utena's bespectacled Tuner in orange appeared on the track next to Wonder Knight.

"I tune the level three Junk Synchron into the level two Wonder Knight for a level five Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord in his chest armor, causing the engine on his back to rev to life. The bespectacled Tuner then flashed orange and changed into three greens of light that promptly encircled Wonder Knight and transformed him into two white stars.

"The stars of light now come together to create the path to a noble future!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Charge forth! Junk Knight!"

The stars flashed and became a ray of white slight that shot down the track and expanded outward. In seconds the light cleared to reveal Utena's rust-covered knight.

"Now, since I have a Knight Syncho Monster on the field, I special summon Wizard Synchron from my hand!" Utena announced.

On cue, Utena's small wizard appeared on the track next to Junk Knight.

"I tune the level three Wizard Synchron into the level five Junk Knight for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Utena announced.

Wizard Synchro raised his staff in the air and changed into three green rings of light. The rings encircled Junk Knight and transformed him into five white stars.

"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through this world!" Utena chanted. "Synchro Summon! Shine! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The stars flashed and expanded outward into a blinding ray of white light that shot down the road. In moments the light broke apart and Utena's dragon appeared with a roar, showering particles of stardust onto the road and down to the Commons below with each flap of his powerful wings.

"Using Wizard Synchron's effect, I summon Junk Knight back to the field!" Utena announced.

With a flash of light, Junk Knight reappeared on the track next to Stardust. At that same moment, Juri spotted an Action Card on the road up ahead.

"Stardust! Attack Infernal Red Empress!" Utena announced. "Shooting Blast!"

Stardust fired a ray of light from his jaws that struck Juri's empress in the chest and caused cracks of white light to form all over her body. In seconds Juri's monster exploded with a blinding flash and her life points took a slight drop to 3900. As the smoke from the explosion faded though, Juri managed to snag the Action Card that she had spotted.

"When Infernal Red Empress has been destroyed, her effect lets me add a Resonator monster from my deck to my hand!" Juri announced. "I use this effect to add Dark Resonator to my hand!"

"I use Junk Knight to attack you directly!" Utena announced. "Rocket Joust!"

The rockets hidden in the end of Junk Knight's lance fired up, and he took off down the road like a missile with the tip of his lance aimed right at Juri's D-Wheel.

"I activate the Action Card, Evasion!" Juri announced. "This card cancels your knight's attack!"

Just as Junk Knight's lance was about to strike, Juri's D-Wheel tilted and caused him to miss is mark entirely, instead knocking off a small lamppost on the rail of the highway bridge. With his attack foiled, Junk Knight flew back over to Utena's side.

"You could've snatched that Action Card earlier and prevented me from using it," Juri pointed out.

Utena shrugged. "I thought I'd let you have that one to make up for not telling you about the Action Cards in the first place. Anyway, I'll set one card on the field and end my turn."

Juri drew her next card. "When my opponent has at least one Synchro Monster on the field, I can special summon Resonance Ogre from my hand!"

Materializing next to Juri's D-Wheel was a large humanoid creature with dark-grey skin, red eyes, and a mouth filled with large yellow fangs. On his head was a brass-colored helmet with fins on the sides similar to the helmets worn by the Resonator Tuners. Crimson armor covered his torso, and he had on long black leather pants with brass knee-high boots. Around his waist was a thick brown leather belt with a gold buckle on the front resembling a human skull with horns. Thick brass manacles covered his wrists, and on his back he had a large gold tuning fork and a large gold-colored rod with a black orb at the end.

"I also summon Dark Resonator in Attack Mode!" Juri announced.

On cue, Juri's original Resonator monster appeared on the track next to Resonance Ogre.

"You know what comes next, Tenjou. I tune the level three Dark Resonator into the level five Resonance Ogre for a level eight Synchro Summon!" Juri announced.

Dark Resonator clinked his tuning fork and changed into three rings made of green light. The rings encircled Resonance Ogre and transformed the beast into five white stars.

"Dragon that rends the obsidian darkness and scorches all heaven and earth! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might!" Juri chanted. "Synchro Summon! Burn! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The stars flashed and ignited into a stream of flames that shot down the track and expanded outward. In moments the flames died away to reveal Juri's red Dragon.

Utena smirked upon Red Dragon's appearance. "Now the real duel can finally get started."

"I activate Red Dragon's effect to destroy all other monsters on the field in Attack Mode!" Juri announced. "Crimson Hellfire!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Stardust Veil!" Utena announced. "While this card is in play, my opponent can't destroy monsters on the field with card effects!"

Red Dragon roared and slammed his fist into the ground, sending a wave of crimson flames all across the battlefield. Just as the wave was about to strike Utena's monsters, a shimmering veil of silver and blue light like an aurora appeared in front of them. The wall of light completely blocked the wave of flames as they struck, and when the wave died away Utena's monsters were left unharmed.

"Well that's certainly an annoying card," Juri remarked.

"If it makes you feel better, Stardust Veil will self-destruct at the end of your next turn," Utena responded.

Juri smirked. "I won't need to wait that long to wipe your monsters off the field. I activate the Spell card, Red Rampage! This card lets me target a Red monster I control and allows that monster to attack all monsters my opponent controls during this turn! The catch is that I can only attack using that monster, but since Red Dragon is the only monster I have on the field, that's not a problem! I use Red Dragon to attack Junk Knight!"

"I activate Junk Knight's effect and banish Junk Synchron from the Graveyard to prevent him from being destroyed!" Utena announced.

Red Dragon flew towards Utena's knight as his fist became shrouded in crimson flames. Junk Knight blocked the strike of Red Dragon's fist with his shield and withstood the assault, but the resulting shockwave dropped the speed of Utena's D-Wheel and caused her life points to fall to 3400.

"I'm far from done!" Juri declared. "Red Dragon! Attack Stardust! Absolute Hell Dogma!"

"I activate Stardust's effect to prevent him from being destroyed this turn!" Utena announced.

Red Dragon roared as he attempted to deliver another fiery punch to Stardust's gut. Before the fist could make contact though, Stardust grabbed his rival's wrists with both hands and stopped the blow. Both dragons growled at one another before Stardust finally pushed Red Dragon away. The resulting shockwave rocked Utena's D-Wheel, dropping her life points to 2900 and reducing Utena's speed so that she and Juri were neck-and-neck.

"I set one card on the field and end my turn!" Juri announced. "Alright Tenjou. Show me the power that you won up there on Seibal!"

Utena smiled. "You got it Juri. And before this duel's over, I'm going to show you what that power truly is!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just couldn't resist making the final duel of this story an Action Turbo Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V may have had its flaws, but one of the things they did right was to add Action Cards to turbo duels. That's way better than the whole Speed Spell thing from the 5D's anime. Anyway, here are the three new cards from this chapter.

**Infernal Red Empress**

DARK/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/6/ATK 2100/DEF 1800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damaged for each Fiend-Type Tuner monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by your opponent and sent to the Graveyard; you can add 1 "Resonator" Tuner monster from your deck to your hand.

**Resonance Ogre**

DARK/Fiend/Effect/5/ATK 2600/DEF 0

Can be Special Summoned (from the hand) if your opponent controls at least 1 face-up Synchro Monster while you have no monsters on the field. Cannot attack unless you control a face-up "Resonator" monster. Once per turn: you can banish this card from the Graveyard; add 2 "Resonator" monsters from your deck to your hand.

**Red Rampage**

Spell Card

Target 1 "Red" monster you control: that monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls once this turn. During the turn this card is activated, you can only attack with the monster targeted with this card's effect.

**Stardust Veil**

Continuous Trap

While this card is on the field: your opponent cannot destroy monsters on the field with card effects. Destroy this card during your opponent's second End Phase after activation. When a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control is attacked: you can banish this card from your Graveyard; increase the ATK of the attack target by an amount equal to half the current ATK of the attacking monster during the Damage Step only.

That does it for this week's installment. I'll be back with the exciting conclusion to this story. Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.


	43. The Path That Light Shines Upon

**Author's Note: **The title of this chapter comes from the Synchro Chant that Yusei uses for Stardust Dragon in the 5D's anime. I decided that the line would make a super appropriate title for this final chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Chapter 43: The Path That Light Shines Upon

"Get ready Juri! You're about to see what I can really do!" Utena declared as she reached for her deck. As Utena drew her next card, it gave off a brief flash of golden light. "The power to revolutionize the world!"

"Did you just draw what I think you did?" Juri asked.

Utena simply smirked. "For my first move I play Monster Reborn and bring back Wonder Knight from the Graveyard!"

With a flash of white light, the small white and good knight reappeared next to Utena's other two monsters.

"Next I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios!" Utena announced.

The ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a flash of golden light. As soon as the sword appeared, Stardust's body began to give off a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"Because he's equipped with the Sword of Dios, Stardust is now a level five Tuner monster!" Utena announced.

"At this moment I activate my Trap, Static Interference!" Juri announced. "During the turn this card is activated, my opponent is unable to perform a Synchro Summon using other Synchro Monsters as material!"

A blast of purple electricity fired from the large version of Juri's Trap card on the road and struck all three of Utena's monsters. When the blast ended, Stardust, Junk Knight and Wonder Knight were all giving off purple electrical sparks.

"Did you really think I'd let you summon your dragon's strongest form so easily?" Juri asked.

Utena shrugged. "I kind of figured you might do something like this. It won't make much of a difference though, since I can just perform an Accel Synchro during your turn."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, and I'm certain that by now you have an Accel Synchro Monster more powerful than the one you used to defeat Touga. But I have a monster of my own that can match it! I just needed to delay you long enough to summon it."

"Fine then. I'll just end my turn here," Utena decided. "Now show me what you've got, Juri!"

"You asked for it!" Juri responded as she drew her next card. "I activate the final effect of Resonance Ogre from my Graveyard and banish it to add two copies of Red Resonator to my hand! Next I summon Red Resonator in Attack Mode!"

On cue, a Resonator demon clad in robes made of crimson flames appeared on the track next to Red Dragon.

"When Red Resonator has been summoned normally, I can use his effect to special summon another level four or lower monster from my hand!" Juri announced. "I use this effect to call forth my second Red Resonator!"

With a burst of flames, a second Red Resonator identical to the first appeared on the track.

"Because the second Red Resonator was special summoned, I can target one monster on the field and gain life points equal to the ATK of one monster on the field!" Juri announced. "I use this effect to gain life points equal to Red Dragon's ATK!"

The second Red Resonator clinked his tuning fork, and suddenly tiny sparks of crimson light began to rain down upon Juri from above. In seconds Juri's life points climbed to 6900.

At the same time, Utena began to rev her D-Wheel's engine. "Unborn dragon that sleeps within the egg of the galaxy!"

"Get ready Tenjou for a Synchro Monster unlike any other!" Juri declared. "I tune both level two Red Resonators into the level eight Hot Red Dragon Archfiend for a level twelve Synchro Summon!"

"Break out of your shell and shine your light to the very ends of the universe!" Utena continued to chant. "Delta Accel!"

In an instant, Utena's D-Wheel shot past Juri in a streak of rose-colored light. Inside the streak before it vanished, Stardust transformed into five green rings of light that surrounded Utena's other two monsters. Meanwhile, both of Juri's Red Resonators clinked their tuning forks together and changed into four rings made of crimson fire. The rings quickly encircled Red Dragon and became a large ball of fire resembling a miniature sun.

"Dragon whose power rends the obsidian darkness! Take to the heavens and become the crimson star that brings calamity!" Juri chanted. "Synchro Summon! Blaze! Hot Red Comet Dragon!"

The miniature sun ignited into a nova, and soon the flames from the explosion died away to reveal Red Dragon in a new form. The red scales covering his body had become a glittering scarlet, and he had a pink heart-shaped gemstone in the center of his chest. On his back were four large wings covered in flames. Two large black curved horns grew from the sides of his head, and from the top of his head extended a third horn resembling a blade. Four thick lashes of red flames extended from the back of the dragon's head like hair, and two more large flames burned from his shoulders.

A split second after Juri's new dragon had appeared, the streak of light that Utena had vanished into reappeared from behind Juri on the road. Utena burst from the head of the light with her dragon's fully evolved form at her side and zoomed past Juri.

"Bring Revolution! Dios Blazar Dragon!" Utena called out.

Dios Blazer let out a roar that echoed throughout the city. Red Comet Dragon responded to his rival with an equally loud roar of his own.

* * *

Wakaba and the others were left in awe as they watched the appearance of Utena and Juri's dragons on the screen, and they weren't the only ones. Everyone at the academy who had been watching the duel had been blown away by the appearance of Dios Blazar Dragon and Hot Red Comet Dragon. It had been the first time that anyone outside of the student council or the assassins recruited by the Skeleton Knight and Mikage had seen an Accel Synchro Summon, and no one at all had seen a Synchro Summon using two Tuners before, and to have both monsters summoned at the exact same time made their appearance even more spectacular.

"So that's Utena's Delta Accel momster," Wakaba observed. "I know she showed us the card for it once, but seeing it show up like this…I wasn't expecting how amazing it would be."

Miki nodded. "It certainly seems to be a cut above Stardust Dios Dragon. What surprised me more though was the appearance of Juri's dragon. I never imagined a Synchro Monster that's summoned using two Tuners."

"Neither did I," Kozue responded. "If anything, I was expecting Juri to pull of an Accel Synchro Summon of her own."

"Juri's pride wouldn't have allowed that," Saionji told them. "I know a little something about being Tenjou's rival, and there was no way I would try defeating Tenjou by simply imitating her. I strove to surpass her by finding a summoning method all my own. That's what led me to using Synchro Fusion."

"So Juri decided to find her own way to evolve her Synchro Monsters as well," Miki realized. "I'd expect nothing less from someone like her. She's not a duelist who simply follows someone else's path. She forges her own."

* * *

Anthy and Shiori had also seen the appearance of Utena and Juri's dragons from their airship as it continued to follow the two duelists from above. Unlike the rest of the city though, neither of them had been surprised by the appearance of Dios Blazar and Red Comet.

"So Juri managed to figure out her own way to evolve her dragon," Anthy observed with a satisfied smile. "It's quite impressive."

"Juri devoted herself to finding a summoning method just as good as your girlfriend's," Shiori responded. "And now she has a dragon just as strong as Tenjou's. That's how strong her determination to take Tenjou's power is."

Anthy nodded. "A great effort, but it's a shame that all of her efforts to gain that power have been meaningless."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? You're still so confident that Tenjou can beat her, huh?"

"Utena's victory or defeat in this duel has nothing to do with what I'm talking about. What I'm saying is that Juri already has the very power that she seeks to take. Her summoning of Hot Red Comet Dragon proves it."

* * *

"When Dios Dragon has been Synchro Summoned, all level ten or lower monsters on the field are banished," Utena announced. "But since Hot Red Comet Dragon is a level twelve monster, that effect doesn't apply."

"I hope you enjoyed having the power of Seibal while you did Tenjou, because I'm about to rip it from your grasp!" Juri declared.

Utena smirked. "But don't you see Juri? You already have that same power yourself!"

"What are you talking about?"

"After Anthy and I beat Akio, someone appeared before us and explained to us just what the power Akio was after really was, the power that he had when he was still Dios the Rose Prince. It wasn't a power that he lost, but a power that he forgot how to use when he became a demon. It's a power that practically everyone has."

"You're not making any sense! You're saying that everyone has the power to revolutionize the world?"

"The power to revolutionize the world isn't simply being able to snap your fingers to destroy and remake it in a single day. It's the power to lead people, to be able to show them the way to change the world and guide them to a better future! The power to create the path light shines upon so that others can drive down it for a greater tomorrow! I used that power to show Anthy the path out of the nightmare that Akio had trapped her in, and it was a power I already had but didn't realize. You have that power too Juri! There's nothing you need to take from me!"

Juri looked at Utena with amazement for a moment and then scowled. "You honestly expect me to believe all that?"

"I don't need you to. That dragon of yours is living proof that what I'm saying is true. I mean, a Synchro Monster summoned using two Tuners? You can be sure that that inspired every duelist watching us right now, and a lot of them will want to try that method out for themselves. You've already forged a path that others will follow!"

Juri looked towards her dragon thoughtfully for a few moments. "I suppose I did just set a trend just now. The weak always do tend to imitate the strong."

Utena smiled and shook her head. "You would say something like that, Juri."

"Well then, if this power of you're talking about is something that we both possess, then what's the point of this duel?"

"Because you and I still have a score to settle, and I couldn't leave this city with Anthy before I had one more duel with you. But more importantly Juri, I wanted to stage this duel so that everyone in the city, both from the Tops and the Commons, know just how strong you truly are. Eventually you'll become this city's champion, and when you do, I want you to use that influence to unite the Tops and the Commons. I want you to make this city a million times better than it is today!"

After a moment, Juri smirked. "You must think very highly of me. Alright, I'll fight to become this city's champion…provided you can beat me."

"And if I can't?"

"Then you can stay in this city and become the champion yourself!"

Utena shrugged. "Fair enough. Now then, we were still in the middle of your turn, right?"

"Yes we were, and now I shall mount my attack!" Juri announced. "Red Comet! Annihilate Tenjou's dragon! Doom Star Impact!"

Red Comet roared and become totally shrouded in crimson flames. The fiery dragon took off down the road like a missile and struck Dios Blazar, creating a massive explosion. The resulting shockwave rocked Utena's D-Wheel and dropped her life points to 2400. When the flames died away though and the smoke cleared, Dios Blazar was still on the field.

"Nice try, but Dios Blazar's effect prevents him from being destroyed once per turn!" Utena announced.

"True. But Red Comet still managed to inflict battle damage on you, which means his effect activates!" Juri announced. "When Red Comet inflicts battle damage, he inflicts an additional 300 points of damage for each Tuner monster in my Graveyard! There are currently five Tuners resting in my Graveyard, which means you take 1500 points of damage!"

Crimson flames suddenly began to build in Red Comet's jaws. Just then, Utena saw an Action Card floating in a bubble up ahead on the road and easily grabbed it as she and Juri passed. At the same moment though, Juri also spotted an Action Card on the road near her and scooped it up.

"I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration to negate the damage from Red Comet's effect!" Utena announced.

"And I play the Action Spell, No Action to negate your Spell's effect!" Juri announced.

Just as Red Comet was about to open his mouth, Utena spotted another Action Card up ahead, but it was floating above what appeared to be an unfinished bridge to her right. The gap between the two halves of the bridge seemed short though, and Utena felt that she could make the jump. Just as Red Comet finally breathed out his stream of fire, Utena accelerated and turned down the ramp flew over the edge with the stream of flames right on her tail.

Just as the flames were about to strike, Utena snatched the card from its bubble. "I activate my own copy of No Action to negate your copy's effect and allow Acceleration to activate!"

With the activation of that card, Utena's D-Wheel accelerated in midair, allowing her to outrun the flames and propelling her safely onto the other side of the bridge. Within a few moments, Utena was back onto the main road. It was only a few more seconds by the time Juri caught up to her again.

Utena laughed. "Man! That was a hell of a rush! We sure couldn't do that stuff up on the dueling track!"

Juri meanwhile was simply stunned. "…You're insane!"

"What, you never wanted to do that? Live a little, Juri!"

The redhead merely sighed and shook her head. "I shall simply set one card on the field and end my turn."

"And at this moment, Stardust Veil self-destructs due to its effect!" Utena announced.

"It's your move Tenjou," Juri declared. "Let's see if you can overcome my dragon!"

Utena grinned and drew her next card, which gave off a brief rose-colored flash. "You're on!"

* * *

_"Oh my! What a stunning daredevil performance from Utena Tenjou!"_ E-ko commented over the city intercom as Wakaba and the others continued to watch from the academy. _"But just whose crazy idea was it to place an Action Card above an unfinished bridge like that?"_

_"I believe that was yours,"_ F-ko responded.

E-ko chuckled. _"Oh yeah. Anyway, now that it's finally Utena Tenjou's turn again, let's see if she has what it takes to bring down Juri Arisugawa's dragon!"_

"Tenjou either has nerves of steel or she's out of her mind!" Saionji remarked, just as stunned by Utena's jump as practically everyone else.

"That was a pretty wild stunt," Kozue declared. "I'm a little more turned on by her than I was before."

"So…Utena could've died just now, right?" Wakaba asked.

"Given the wideness of that gap between the two bridge halves, it's very likely that if Ms. Tenjou hadn't grabbed that Action Card and triggered the acceleration thrusters of her D-Wheel with its activation, she most likely would've fallen short of the jump and crashed into the Commons far below," Miki answered. "But of course that's just an estimation."

"Oh…okay," Wakaba responded, her face having turned pale. "Well, I think we better find some place to sit down because right now my legs feel like they're made of water."

* * *

Anthy and Shiori had also of course witnessed Utena's death-defying jump from where they followed above from the airship. Shiori had been just as shocked by Utena's performance as everyone else watching down in the city, while Anthy seemed to be totally calm.

"Wow! Himemiya, your girlfriend is nuts!" Shiori declared.

"Oh, she's just having fun," Anthy responded. "Utena wouldn't have tried that jump if she didn't think she could make it."

"You mean you're not freaked out by this?"

"Not at all," Anthy answered with her usual smile.

Shiori then glanced down and noticed that cracks had formed in the plastic armrest that Anthy's right hand rested on. "Oh yeah? Then how come it looks like you were trying to crumple your armrest like a piece of paper just now?"

Blushing, Anthy swiftly placed her right hand on her lap. "I…I just get nervous when I fly sometimes."

"Uh-huh," Shiori responded with a smirk. "Well, Tenjou may have cheated death just now, but she won't be able to cheat defeat."

"Don't be so sure. Now that it's Utena's turn, things are likely about to turn around."

* * *

"Get ready, Juri! I use Dios Blazar to attack Red Comet!" Utena announced. "Dios Revolutionary Starburst!"

Dios Blazar fired an intense beam of bluish-white light from his jaws towards Red Comet. Red Comet responded though by firing a stream of flames from his jaws, which collided into the head of the beam. Both attacks clashed, with neither one seeming to gain ground. After a few seconds though, Red Comet's flames overpowered Dios Blazar's attack and burst through the beam, striking the rival dragon in the face and creating a massive explosion. The shockwave rocked Utena's D-Wheel and dropped her life points to 1900, but when the smoke cleared, Dios Blazar was still on the field.

"As you know, I can keep Dios Blazar from being destroyed once per turn," Utena announced.

"Just what're you up to now Tenjou?" Juri asked.

"I now play the Quick-Play Spell, Avenging Dios!" Utena announced. "When I take damage from a battle involving an opponent's monster and a Dios monster, Avenging Dios destroys one monster my opponent controls and inflicts damage equal to half its ATK!"

Dios Blazar opened his jaws and fired a ball of blue-white light across the field at his rival. Red Comet was struck in the chest and exploded in a massive burst of crimson flames. The shockwave rocked Juri's D-Wheel, dropping her speed significantly and reducing her life points to 4650.

"Not bad," Juri admitted. "But now I activate Red Comet's final effect! When Red Comet has been destroyed, I can summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend back to the field with 1000 extra ATK!"

With a sudden burst of crimson flames, Red Dragon reappeared next to Juri's D-Wheel in his original form.

"Now I activate my Trap, Red Grudge!" Juri announced. "When a Red monster has been destroyed, Red Grudge destroys one monster my opponent controls! Then, if I have another Red monster on the field, I can inflict damage equal to half its original ATK! Which means not only is your dragon doomed, you'll now take half of Red Dragon's 3000 ATK as damage!"

Suddenly a pillar of red flames burst from the pavement near Utena's D-Wheel and completely enveloped Dios Blazar, vaporizing him in an instant. The resulting blast also dropped Utena's life points to 400 and decreased the speed of her D-Wheel. In a few seconds though, the pillar of flames subsided.

"I activate Dios Blazar's finale effect!" Utena announced. "When Dios Blazar has been destroyed, I can summon a level eight or lower Stardust monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

Particles of stardust suddenly began to gather near Utena's D-Wheel, and with a blinding flash of light Stardust Spark Dragon appeared with a roar.

"So just like that, we're back to where we started," Juri observed.

"It sort of looks that way, doesn't it?" Utena responded. "Guess I'll end my turn here."

* * *

_"Well, it looks like both of our star duelists are back to square one!"_ F-ko announced over the city intercom.

_"That may be, but I think this duel is just about to really heat up!"_ E-ko responded.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," Saionji remarked. "This duel will be decided very soon."

Miki nodded. "I get the feeling that either this turn or next turn will be the end of it. But just who will win is anyone's guess."

* * *

Juri drew her next card. "I attack Stardust with Red Dragon! Absolute Hell Dogma!"

"I activate the final effect of Stardust Veil from the Graveyard!" Utena announced. "By banishing Stardust Veil from the Graveyard, Stardust gains half of Red Dragon's current ATK during battle!"

Red Dragon roared as he flew towards Stardust with a raised fist covered in flames. In seconds Red Dragon's fist made contact with his rival's chest, but Stardust survived the attack and began to growl as a silvery light began to build within his jaws. Just moments later, Stardust fired a blinding ray of light from his mouth that struck Red Dragon in the face. Red Dragon instantly shattered into particles of gold light upon being hit, and Juri's life points dropped to 4150.

"You can't beat me that easily! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Red Rebirth!" Juri announced. "This card brings Red Dragon back from the Graveyard and raises his ATK to 4000 until the end of the turn!"

With a massive burst of deep crimson flames, Red Dragon reappeared on the field with a roar.

"Red Dragon! Attack Stardust again and end this!" Juri commanded. "Absolute Hell Dogma!"

Just as before, Red Dragon flew full speed at Stardust with a raised fist covered in flames. Right as Red Dragon was about to get into killing range, Utena spotted another Action Card near the edge of the road and swerved to grab it.

At the last possible second, Utena scooped up the Action Card and played in her D-Wheel's consol. "I play the Action Spell, Replay Effect! This card's effect instantly becomes the same effect as the last Spell or Trap card I played this turn! In other words, I'm reactivating Stardust Veil's effect to raise Stardust's ATK back to 4500 during this battle!"

Just like before, Red Dragon's flaming fist struck Stardust's chest but did no damage. Stardust then blasted his rival in the face with another blinding beam of light, causing him to once again shatter into gold particles. Juri's life points took another drop to 3650.

Just then, Juri spotted another Action Card on the side of the road and scooped it up. "I play my own copy of the Action Spell, Replay Effect! This card's effect becomes the effect of Red Rebirth, bringing Red Dragon back from the Graveyard and raising his ATK to 4000!"

Once again, Red Dragon reappeared on next to Juri's D-Wheel with a burst of crimson flames and let out a roar that echoed throughout the city. Only seconds after Red Dragon reappeared, the two duelists were approaching the mouth of a large spherical tunnel. Utena spotted an Action Card resting at the corner of the tunnel mouth and sped up to grab it. The pinkette managed to swipe it up right as she, Juri and their two dragons entered the tunnel.

"You've prolonged this duel long enough, Tenjou!" Juri declared. "Red Dragon! Finish this once and for all! Absolute Hell Dogma!"

"I activate the Action Spell, Route Change!" Utena announced just as Red Dragon began to fly towards Stardust for the third time. "This card lets me change the target of an attacking monster to another monster its user controls, or in the case where they have no other monsters on the field, to the user herself! I use this effect to make Red Dragon attack you directly!"

Right as Red Dragon was about to deliver the killing blow, his body flashed with a yellow light and he suddenly did and about face and flew towards Juri's D-Wheel. With her own dragon closing in on her quickly, Juri frantically looked around for another Action Card. She soon spotted one hovering in a bubble that was up against the tunnel ceiling. With not a moment to lose, Juri drove her D-Wheel up the round wall of the tunnel with enough speed to adhere to the wall. Upon making it onto the ceiling, Juri swiftly grabbed the card and played it as she completed her arc and drove onto the opposite wall.

"I play the Action Spell, Decelerator!" Juri announced as her D-Wheel drove back onto the pavement. "This card reduces the ATK of an attacking monster by 1000 during battle!"

Red Dragon's fiery first finally connected with Juri's D-Wheel, creating a small explosion that rocked her D-Wheel, reducing her speed and dropping her life points to 650. When the attack was over, the two duelists exited the other end of the tunnel with their dragons.

Utena noticed how Juri was catching her breath and smirked. "Pretty awesome move driving up onto the wall like that. Guess I'm not the only daredevil in this duel. Quite the rush, huh?"

"I'm not a madwoman like you," Juri retorted. "I only did what was necessary to keep from losing, nothing more."

Utena shrugged. "If you say so. But I bet that deep down you secretly enjoyed it."

Juri merely rolled her eyes. "I end my turn here, which means Red Dragon's ATK returns to 3000."

As Utena drew her next card, the two of them found that they were on course towards a highway bridge that forked to the left and right ahead. Both bridges were at an upward angle and met with an intersecting bridge that went across each one. Utena and Juri quickly spotted an Action Card floating in a bubble in the air on that intersecting bridge.

Utena smirked. "Okay Juri. I say we end this right here and now. The first one to grab that Action Card wins the duel."

"And just how is that supposed to work?" Juri asked.

"Like this! I play the Spell card, One-Shot Run!" Utena announced. "I can only play this card when the only monster each of us has on the field is a level seven or higher Synchro Monster! When One-Shot Run is played, both of our life points drop to zero and a Rose Crest Counter is placed on each of our monsters!"

On cue, the few life points that Utena and Juri had left dropped to zero. Soon after, a white rose appeared on Stardust Spark Dragon's chest, while an orange rose appeared on Red Dragon's.

"Next, the effect of One-Shot Run has us equip each of our monsters with an Equip Spell from our deck or Graveyard!" Utena announced. "From my Graveyard, I equip Stardust with the Sword of Dios!"

The ornate rapier appeared in Stardust's right hand with a flash of golden light. Upon grasping the sword, Stardust's body began to give of a dazzling rose-colored aura.

"I see where you're going with this. From my deck, I equip Red Dragon with the Sword of Red!" Juri announced.

With a burst of crimson flames, the sword that Juri used against Utena in their very first duel against one another appeared in Red Dragon's right hand. As soon as he took hold of the sword, Red Dragon's body began to glow with a crimson aura.

"In battle, any monster that has a Rose Crest Counter on it loses that counter instead of being destroyed," Utena announced. "But the duelist who's monster loses its counter loses the duel."

"With the way our dragons are now, I would instantly be the victor of this duel," Juri realized. "Unless of course you can get that last Action Card up there on the bridge and change the outcome."

"Yep. So let's see if you can beat me to that Action Card, Juri!"

"You're on!"

* * *

_"This is an exciting turn of events, folks!"_ F-ko announced over the city intercom as Wakaba and the others continued to watch. "_After the fierce exchanges we've seen in this duel, the whole thing rides on just one Action Card! Who will get to it first?"_

"I don't get it. Stardust has the Sword of Dios, right?" Wakaba asked. "So doesn't that mean he can take down Juri's dragon in a regular battle?"

Miki shook his head. "The sword that Red Dragon is equipped with will only match the ATK boost from the Sword of Dios, making so that Red Dragon will still have 500 more ATK than Stardust during the battle. The Sword of Red is the ultimate counter card to the Sword of Dios."

"Then how'd Utena even beat Juri the first time against a card like that?"

"Tenjou called upon the power Anthy had hidden within her to create a Dios support card to counter the Sword of Red," Saionji answered. "But I'm guessing she can't do that anymore now that the competition to reach Seibal has ended."

"So in other words, if Utena can't get to that Action Card first, or if that Action Card doesn't have an effect that can cancel out the Sword of Red's power, Juri's gonna take this duel," Kozue realized.

Wakaba looked up at the screen and put her hands together as if in prayer. "Come on Utena! You just have to beat her!"

* * *

Utena and Juri took off towards the fork in the road at full speed. Utena ended up going up the left fork while Juri took off up the right. They were neck-and-neck with each other the whole way up. It wasn't long at all before the two of them reached the intersecting bridge, and they drove towards each other at full speed as they raced for the last Action Card. Both of them seemed to make it to the card at the exact same time, and in that very same instant as the two passed at one another, Stardust and Red Dragon slashed at each other with their blades. Only seconds later both Utena and Juri came to a screeching halt at opposite ends of the bridge and their dragons froze in the air.

Everyone in the city from Wakaba and the gang back at the academy to Anthy and Shiori up in the airship watched with baited breath to see which of the two duelists triumphed. Then at last after several tense moments, the orange petals that made up Red Dragon's Rose Crest counter blew away in the breeze.

"The Action Card I just played was called Arms Neutralizer," Utena announced. "It negates the effect of an opponent's Equip Spell during a battle."

"Utena Tenjou wins!" E-ko and F-ko announced over the city intercom together.

Just then, Utena and Juri both heard cheers erupt from the entire city. As their dragons finally vanished, Juri and Utena dismounted their D-Wheels and began to walk towards one another on the bridge. At the same time, the airship carrying Anthy and Shiori hovered above the end of the bridge where Utena had parked her D-Wheel. The bottom of the craft opened up and a set of steps extended out from the edge of the hatch. Anthy and Shiori exited the craft down the steps, with Shiori running to Juri's side while Anthy calmly but quickly came up to Utena.

Shiori hugged onto Juri with enough force to almost tackle her to the ground. "I can't believe it! You actually lost!"

Juri put her arms around Shiori. "Sorry to disappoint you. You probably think less of me now."

"Of course I don't!" Shiori responded as she looked up with tears in the corners of her eyes. "It's just…you should've been the one to win!"

"You gave quite the magnificent performance," Anthy told Utena as she put her arms around her.

"Thanks. The whole city seems to think so too," Utena responded as she hugged Anthy back.

"Tenjou!" Juri spoke, getting the pinkette's attention. "You fought well against me. In fact, you're probably the greatest rival I've ever had."

Utena grinned. "Same goes for me. That was the best duel I've had in a long time."

Juri nodded. "So I guess you and Himemiya are leaving now."

"Yep. And now it's all up to you, Juri. You…and Shiori too…need to make this city into a better place."

"Don't worry. With Shiori at my side, I will become this city's champion and use my power to completely revolutionize it. But…when that's finally done, I want to take you on again."

Utena looked thoughtfully at Juri for a moment and then gave her a thumbs-up. "I'll be waiting for that day."

With the airship having already left, Utena got back onto her D-Wheel, with Anthy getting on behind her. With both of their helmets on and Anthy hugging tightly to Utena's body, the pinkette took off down the highway and headed for the city limits. Juri and Shiori watched the two hand-in-hand for several moments until the pink D-Wheel became a speck in the distance that quickly faded to nothing.

"The nerve of her sticking you with the job of remaking this dump of a city while she and Himemiya go off on some road trip," Shiori remarked bitterly.

"I'm up for the challenge," Juri responded. "Especially now that I have you at my side. Besides, thinking about it now I can't help but feel that those two are taking that trip of theirs for a greater purpose. Just as it now seems to be my duty to create the path that light shines upon for this city, I believe it's their duty to create the path that light shines upon for the world. Whatever new road those two will forge, legions will follow them down it. And I believe that this road of theirs will lead to a brilliant future."

STARDUST REVOLUTION – END

* * *

**The Original Cards:** Before we get to my afterward for this story, I thought I'd go ahead and showcase the original cards that appeared in this final chapter. We'll start with the Action Cards first.

**Action Magic – Replay Effect**

Quick-Play Spell

This card's effect immediately becomes the effect of the previous Spell or Trap Card that it's user played during this turn.

**Action Magic – Route Change**

Quick-Play Spell

Change the target of an attacking monster to another monster its user controls or to the user itself if they control no other monsters.

**Action Magic – Decelerator**

Quick-Play Spell

Reduce the ATK of one attacking monster by 1000 during the Damage Step only.

**Action Magic – Arms Neutralizer**

Quick-Play Spell

Negate the effects of 1 Equip Spell Card your opponent controls.

The reason all four of these Action Cards are listed as Quick-Play Spell is because of the two real world "Action Cards" that came out as extras in a fairly recent booster set from at least a few months back. The cool thing about the two cards I'm referring to is that they feature Yugo from ARC-V in their illustrations. Now let's take a look at Juri's new cards from this chapter.

**Static Interference**

Trap Card

During this turn, your opponent cannot Synchro Summon using Synchro Monsters they control.

**Red Rebirth**

Quick-Play Spell

Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Red" monster from your Graveyard and increase its ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn. You can only activate 1 copy of "Red Rebirth" per turn.

**Red Grudge**

Trap Card

Activate during a turn when a "Red" monster you control was destroyed by a card effect: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls; then, if you control another "Red" monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK.

**Hot Red Comet Dragon**

DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/12/ATK 4500/DEF 4000

2 Tuners + "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend"

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: when this card attacks and opponent's monster and inflicts battle damage; inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent times the number of Tuner monsters in your Graveyard. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 8 or lower "Red Dragon" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and increase its ATK by 1000 until the end of your next turn.

Hot Red Comet Dragon ended up being a really difficult card to create. Red Dragon Archfiend has so many great evolved forms already that coming up with a new and original one is like trying to reinvent the wheel. I think I did okay with it though.

**Avenging Dios**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when you take damage from a battle involving an opponent's monster and a "Dios" monster you control: Destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and deal damage equal to half that monster's ATK.

**One-Shot Run**

Spell Card

Can only be activated when the only monster each player controls is a Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster. Reduce the life points of both players to zero and place a "Rose Crest Counter" each monster on the field. Then, each player must play 1 Equip Spell Card from their deck or Graveyard on each monster they control and do battle using those monsters. If a monster with a "Rose Crest Counter" would be destroyed by battle, its "Rose Crest Counter" is removed instead. At the end of the Battle Phase, if a player does not control a monster with a "Rose Crest Counter", that player loses the duel.

I feel like I may have actually used Avenging Dios in an earlier chapter, so apologies for showing it here a second time if I have. Anyway, One-Shot Run ended up being the most difficult card of all to create for this duel. I wanted the duel to end like one of the sword duels from the _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ anime, but figuring out how to present something like that in the form of a card effect was a real challenge. I ended up having to totally rewrite the effect at least twice. The name of the card is based on a style of turbo duels seen in the 5D's manga.

**Afterward:** Well, it's been a long road, but this story is finally finished. I never imagined that it'd take me almost a year to complete it. This started out as a story I did to recover from what could be considered a nervous breakdown resulting from a car accident, and I guess somewhere along the line it ended up becoming just a little bit more than that. I'll admit that I had some difficult times while writing this story. For instance I had to go back and rewrite the second half of the final duel at least a couple of times. It was kind of a hard duel to write partly because a part of me felt like the story was done after I finished the duel with Akio, but I knew that I needed more of an ending than that.

There were also those times when I was forced to bring this story to a grinding halt for months at a time because of my job. Overall though, it was a pretty fun story to write. I still think it's cool that I was able to do a crossover on this site that nobody had even thought of doing before. I do wish that this story had gotten a little more attention, but then I guess a crossover this strange would fly pretty low under the radar.

To those of you who have been following this story though, I thank you for your interest. I'd especially also like to thank my two constant reviewers, Jacob9594 and SulliMike23. It was nice knowing I could count on reviews from those two for each and every chapter I did for this story.

This has been a fun and at times exhausting project, and I'm thrilled that I was finally able to complete it. I know I tried making this more of an Utena story but I suppose it probably ended up being more of a 5D's story at the end. I'm glad that I was able to do at least another variant of 5D's though (minus most of the characters admittedly), because out of all of the shows in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise besides the original, 5D's is easily my favorite. I don't know right now when I'll do another Yu-Gi-Oh! story. I've actually wanted to move beyond the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise for a while because for a long time now I've been feeling that Yu-Gi-Oh! has all I've been about and I really want to be more than just a one-note guy. There is a chance though that I may end up doing another 5D's story sometime in the distant future.

Again, thanks to all of you for reading.

~The Count


End file.
